Angel Among Wolves
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Becca and Klaus finally made it through all of the pain and every obstacle that was thrown at them, but can they survive the council, death, and more importantly . . . can they survive Kol?
1. Rule Breaking Rebels

_It's finally up to read! I hope you all enjoyed the scenes on youtube and the vids. Sadly, this vid will be starting from season 1, so Klaus won't be in it right away. I hope they keep him around on the actual show, he's quickly become one of my top favorites on the show! What do you all think of him?_

_I do not own anything in this story, everything belongs to their rightful owners, except for Becca of course!_

_Enjoy!_

_#$!E#!#!#!##_

_Dear diary,_

_It's me again. I am probably the only one of us Lockwood's to ever keep a diary since, well forever ago. Dad said that Lockwood men didn't keep diaries, at least not after our founding father. I'm the only girl to be born in the Lockwood family tree in hundreds of years. Any who, back to the point of my writing today. _

_Change. _

_I can feel it in the air. I don't know whether it's good or bad, but I can. I don't know how I can 'feel' it either, so don't ask. Not like you could anyways, I'm talking to a book. Maybe today will be different from all the rest though. I'm starting my sophomore year today. I'll be able to hang out with who ever I want to. All freshman year my brother and dad had made sure that I was hanging out with the right people, but this year? That's going to change. I'm going to talk to at least one person my big brother doesn't want me to._

_Jeremy Gilbert._

A knock at the door made the small girl jump, falling off of her window sill and crashing onto the floor. She looked up, blowing her brown hair out of her eyes, to see her older brother, Tyler, rolling his eyes at her, chuckling as he did this. She had to give him a break though. It _was_ sort of funny. "You're not ready yet, squirt? Hurry the hell up before you make us both late." He scolded her before he left her door way, not bothering to wait to see her answer.

The girl slowly got off the floor and made her way over to her closet. When she opened the doors to her closet, she was welcomed to her own reflection. She looked a lot like her older brother. So much, it was scary some times. She scanned through her clothes quickly and picked out a black skirt, white camisole, and black knit shall to put over it. She quickly grabbed a towel and her under wear and bra before heading off for the shower.

##!#!

Tyler tapped his fingers against the counter as he waited for his little sister. His parents had already left for work. His father was the mayor of the town, he must have a good reason to be gone before dawn every day. _'Ouchies' _He looked up upon hearing his sister's voice coming from the living room. Not even a moment later she came hopping into the room as she tried to zip up her boot.

Tyler chuckled, clearly amused as he watched her struggle with her shoe and trying not to fall flat on her ass at the same time. "A little help would be nice, Ty." She said to him, obviously annoyed with her situation. Her brother chuckled as he stared at her. He noticed that she hadn't dry herself completely off from her shower and was making a mess on the floor. Their mother was not going to be happy about that. He rolled his eyes after another second and he got up to help her move over to the kitchen table. "Thank you." She said to him, giving him a pointed look as she managed to zipper her boot.

Tyler tossed her a pop tart and her bag, silently telling her to hurry up. "C'mon, can you get any slower?" Tyler whined as he motioned her to the door, just wanting to get out of the house already. Okay, maybe not so silently. She got up and slowly took a bite out of her pop tart determinedly as she walked past him and out the kitchen door with him following behind her. He closed the door behind them and jogged a head of her, opening the passenger door for her. She slid inside, nodding her thanks to him as he shut the door. He jogged to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. He carefully pulled out of the drive way, and then they were off to school.

#%$$%#

Tyler parked next to his best friend's truck and got out of the car first. He jogged around to the other side and opened his sister's door for her. She slowly slid out of the car and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed a crow sitting on top of school's sign. Odd. She could feel the change flow through her as the breeze of wind hit her. She waved to her brother, kissing him on the cheek quickly, before she started off to the one place no one would have ever thought to find her.

The stoner court yard.

She scanned the court yard quickly. The first person that she noticed was Vickie Donovan. She was dating her brother. Just the thought of her big brother and Vickie made her sick. Vickie wasn't good enough for her brother in her opinion. No one was really. Tyler. How could she just be thinking of this now? If Vickie was here, he would soon be too. She quickly returned to her scanning of the courtyard until her eyes landed on a familiar head of dark hair.

Jeremy Gilbert.

She strutted across the courtyard, not paying any attention to the wolf whistles that she was getting. She knew none of these boys were stupid enough to even touch her, let alone come near her, because Tyler was her brother. He was scary when he wanted to be. She stopped a few feet away from Jeremy. He turned around to look at her, giving her that smirk of his, and suddenly all of her boldness was gone. "Hey there, Jere." She managed to say with out stuttering. Jeremy tilted his head and didn't hide the fact that he was checking her out. He couldn't figure out why she was here, or why she talking to him.

She was an Angel, the only Lockwood that wasn't on his bad side. The Mayor and his wife were okay, but something seemed off about them. He just plainly didn't like Tyler, but her? She's an Angel living in a house of wolves. "Hey." He said back to her. She blushed at the look that he was giving her. She knew that since his parent's accident that he'd turned to using drugs, but right now? She could tell that he hadn't done any type of drug yet. She hated the thought of people killing them selves doing this, but she could understand. Sort of. "Your brother's gonna kill you if he finds you out here . . . with me." Jeremy laughed to her.

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. She knew that he was right, but was it that bad if she said she didn't care? "I didn't know it was against the law for me to talk to you." She whispered to him, making him chuckle. He glanced behind her to see if anyone was around. He spotted Vickie with one of the school's drug dealers, but no sign of Tyler Lockwood yet.

He wouldn't say that he was scared to have Tyler find him with his sister, alone, and talking. He'd find it funny as hell. Her brother hated him, and he knew that. He just loved egging him on though. "Didn't you hear?" He whispered to her. "They just passed the law a day or two ago." He chuckled to her. He looked her over and noticed that they were closer than they had been before. He didn't mind it though. She was pretty cute. He noticed that she was wearing a purple laced bra under her camisole. He was pretty sure that she hadn't noticed it would be seen underneath, or else she wouldn't have wore the two together. She wasn't a slut, she knew how to dress.

He liked that about her. She was truly an angel that brightened a guy's day with just one of her famous smiles. "Rules are made to be broken . . ." She told him, a sly grin appearing on her lips. ". . . or so I've heard." She laughed to him, the space in between them becoming smaller by the second. He never noticed before how much taller he was than her. She couldn't be much taller than 5 feet. She blushed at the stare that he had on her. God, did he love to see her blush. Why did he feel the need to kiss her right now?

She was Tyler Lockwood's little sister! She could do a lot better than settling for just him. He didn't want anyone to have her though. He glanced behind her again to see Tyler coming over to them now. He actually was happy for the interruption that he was going to do. "What are you doing here?" Tyler's voice broke the stare his sister and Jeremy were sharing. She looked behind her to see her brother coming up behind them.

Jeremy watched on as she took a step or two away from him before her brother appeared before them. He looked between her and Jeremy, a glare in his eyes when he looked at the younger boy. "I was just asking Jeremy about some new law that was passed, and his opinion on it." She said to her brother, glancing over at him quickly.

She silently asked Jeremy to play along with her eyes. Tyler missed the small nod that Jeremy had given his sister. He looked between the two again, not completely believing what she had just told him. "And I said that it was a law that'll never be followed." Jeremy chuckled, his eyes locked on her the whole time. She giggled at their inside joke, one she hoped her brother was never let in on.

Tyler kept looking back and forth between them, trying to see if they were lying to him or not. He didn't miss the fact that his sister bitting her lip, and knew now was the time to tear her away from this loser. "Right." He started, taking a hold on her arm and pulling her closer to him. "Well, you can break all the laws you want, Gilbert, but leave my sister alone." Tyler told him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her away from him. She glanced back at Jeremy over her brother's arm and saw that he was still watching her, biting his lip as his eyes drifted away from her face and down her body. She blushed madly and turned back around and let her brother lead her inside the building.

%^$^&$%^$%^$

Once Tyler found Vickie, she was free of the leash that he had on her. He had helped her find her new locker and helped her with the top shelf. She was now on her way to homeroom before the bell rang, announcing to whom ever wasn't in the room already was going to be late. She glanced over at one of the random clocks that they had hung up in the hallway, and saw that she needed to hurry up if she didn't want to be late. She picked up her pace and was now jogging down that hall.

She could feel eyes on her, and she couldn't help but shiver. She felt as if who ever was watching her was violating her with their eyes. She glanced behind her to see if anyone was behind her, but found no one. She didn't looked forward quick enough before she ran into someone. She let out a yelp as she slammed into a body. She braced herself for impact when it never came, someone had caught her.

She opened her eyes slowly to see the most amazing looking guy she's ever seen. She knew that he was new, or she would have seen him around behind. "I'm so sorry." She said to him as he helped sturdy her on her feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I thought someone was watching me and I only turned around for a second." She explained to him.

The boy chuckled, but she knew that it was forced. She looked up from her feet to see that the boy had sun glasses on. Weird, she knew that they were inside the building, so why the sun glasses? "It's no problem." The boy said to her. He quickly let her go and took a step back from her. Did she smell? It was still early in the day, and she had just taken a shower not longer than an hour ago? She did put deodorant on, didn't she? She's pretty sure that she did. Was it her breath? She'd have to have one of her friends check later or something.

The second warning bell had went off, informing them both that they were officially late for their classes. "You wouldn't mind letting me walk you to your class, would you?" She could tell that he was slightly confused by her question. "You know, so I have a reason for missing some of first period? Plus, my brother? He'll want a believable reason as to why his 'angel' of a sister was late for a class." She explained to the guy.

He nodded his head, now sort of understanding. "Uh, sure then." He said to her, motioning for her to lead the way in the other direction. She smiled softly to him and nodded. She soon fell in step with him so it didn't look like she was following him instead of him following her. "I'm Stefan, by the way. I don't think we introduced our selves back there." Stefan said to her.

She smiled up at him, adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder. "Oh, uh, I'm Rebecca, but people usually call me Becca, or Becky." Rebecca told him. He nodded and stopped at a door. She took this as the signal that this was his stop. "So, uh, this is you. Uh, Mr. Tanner's social studies class." Rebecca said to him as she glanced at the door. Tyler had this guy as his coach for football, he was a total ass. "Good luck with him. I'll be seeing you around then." She told him. "Bye Stefan." Rebecca said back to him before she hurried off to her own class. Stefan watched her go. He looked around the hallway, as if scanning for something dangerous, before entering the class room.


	2. The Rules

_Thought I'd post chapter two to get the story going. I hope no one minds. I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 2_

_!#%^$%^$%^##%^$%^#_

_'Dear Diary,_

_School actually wasn't as bad as it usually was today. I went through with my deal. I talked to Jeremy Gilbert, and I can honestly say that I haven't a clue as to why my brother hates him so much. Okay, so maybe I do. Jeremy's always picking fights with him about how Vickie doesn't deserve him, and that's where I have to disagree with Jeremy. I'll admit that my brother treats her like trash, but Jeremy puts her on a higher pedestal than she deserves to be on._

_No, that's not jealousy talking, it's just the plain and simple facts of life. I love Matt to death, but his sister is a skank. Okay, I'm getting off topic here . . ._

"You're not even ready yet? Serious, sis, if you wanna ride with Matt and me? You have got to get quicker at getting ready." Her brother said to her as he barged into her room. She let out a yelp as she jumped, almost falling off the window sill for the second time today. She wasn't the most graceful girl around.

It was a wonder how she ever became cheer co-captain. Caroline Forbs was the captain of the cheer leading team, and she deserved to be captain. "I'll be ready in five minutes, promise." She said to him as she began to gather up her outfit for the party. Her brother hadn't let her come to last years party. He didn't want her to get 'tempted' to do anything out of her character.

She saw that he was still inside her room. Did he not realize that she needed to change her clothes? She'd soon make him realize that, she thought to herself. She started to peel off her shawl than her camisole. "Oh, _god_! Becca, warn a brother before you start stripping, huh?" Tyler said to her, covering his eyes as he found his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. She giggled as she slipped off her skirt.

She quickly slipped on her plaid dress that went down to just above her knees. She grabbed her black belt and wrapped it around her waist. She let her dark hair fall to her shoulders, freshly curled, as she zipped up her boots. "There. All done." She said out to herself as she hopped up from her bed and over to the door. She opened it, only to find her brother waiting at her door. She rolled her eyes at he looked her over to make sure she didn't look 'too revealing' in his standards. "I'm ready, Ty, lets just go." She said to him, trying to get a move on, but he wasn't moving. She was saved by the sound of Matt's car horn. "Matt's here. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now would we?" Becca smiled as she pulled him toward the stairs and outside to the car.

Tyler opened up the passenger side's door to the truck and let his little sister inside first. Once she was seated in the middle, he hopped into the truck as well, taking the seat on her right. Matt looked back as he drove the car in reverse. Once they were leaving, he looked down beside him and give Becca a small smile and wave hello. It didn't take long for them to get to the party. Tyler had asked where Vickie was and Matt told him she was getting to the party after work.

Not that Becca minded much, she wasn't in the mood to watch her older brother and Vickie 'together' with front row seats to the show. She doubted that Matt, Vickie's younger brother, did very much either. Her brother and Matt got out of the truck first, and before she could even get her seat belt fully off, her brother was holding the door open for her, waiting to help her out of the truck.

She rolled her eyes at him as he helped her out of the truck. He acted as if she couldn't even get out of a stupid car on her own. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he and Matt led her toward the party. "Repeat the rules, Beck." Tyler blurted out to her. She groaned loudly, looking at him with an 'are you serious?' look.

He gave her a pointed look, telling her that he was absolutely very much serious about this. He didn't joke around when it came to his sister and the rules, even if he himself doesn't follow them. "Don't stray off into the woods. No drinking anything except water. No drinking anyone elses water, or a water that I left out of my sight for longer than a second. And scram when Vickie gets here." Becca said to him in a mono toned voice.

Tyler nodded his head, satisfied with her answer. "Oh, and one more thing." He pulled her to a stop. "No hanging out with that loser Gilbert. Elena's fine, but no Jeremy. The kids a low life druggie." Tyler said to after a minute, remembering that he had caught the twerp and her in the court yard that morning. She frowned suddenly when he called Jeremy that. What was the different between him and his low life druggie girlfriend? She didn't say anything though, she knew that it would only cause more trouble than good if she did.

She smiled mentally, regardless. All she thought about was that her plan for this year was working so far. Tyler didn't forget that he had found her with Jeremy at school this morning. "What ever you say, Ty." She told him. "Hey, look over there. It's Vickie." Becca said out to him, slipping from her brother's hold and taking off. She spotted her friends, Elena and Bonnie and took off toward them. They were on her cheering team. Her, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were all close friends, though Bonnie and Elena were closer like Caroline and Becca were closer to the other. "Hey! Hide me, please?" Becca said to them as she hurried behind Elena.

Elena and Bonnie both laughed out, knowing exactly just who she was hiding from. "He actually let you come? I'm surprised." Bonnie laughed out, Elena joining in laughing with her. Becca shot her a scowl. "What? I'm shocked to say this, but Tyler is very strict and no fun when you're involved." She told her honestly. "I'm truly surprised that he even let you come here tonight." Bonnie explained to her, a chuckle laced in with her voice.

Elena tried to hide her laughter, but she had failed miserably at it. Becca just rolled her eyes at the both of them. "So what were you two talking about before I got over here?" She asked them, moving a bit away from Elena to give her some personal space.

Bonnie just giggled again and Elena rolled her eyes at her, which made her even more curious to know what they were talking about. "Two words for you." Bonnie held up her hand, showing her two fingers. "Stefan. Salvatore." She said to her, a grin playing on her lips. Becca shifted her eyes from her to Elena to see that the tallest girl was blushing like crazy. She liked Stefan, that much was obvious. She was happy to see her blushing though. After the accident, she was glad to see her friend pulling through. "Where is he anyways?" Bonnie asked them both after a minute, looking around at the other people.

Elena and Becca looked around the crowd as well, but both didn't find him. "I don't know, you tell me. You're the psychic one." Elena laughed to her friend. Becca looked at her and Bonnie now confused. Bonnie hadn't told her about what her Gram had told her yet.

Becca was always the last to know everything that happened since she was the youngest in the group. "Right, I forgot." She said, trying to be serious now. Even though they all knew that she thought of this as much of a joke as they did. "Okay, just give me a sec. Gram says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said to them as she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on finding Stefan.

Becca was already interested in where this was going to go when she suddenly thought of something. "Wait! You need a crystal ball. Uh . . . Elena?" Becca said as she looked around.

Elena giggled and looked around, bending down when she caught sight of something near by to them. "Ta da." She said as she revealed a beer bottle. The girls all laughed out together, Bonnie shaking her head as she grabbed onto the bottom of the bottle.

Her eyes shot open, a gasp leaving her lips. Becca frowned upon seeing the seriousness in her friend's expression. She and Elena shared a look of confusion before Bonnie pulled away from the bottle. "What is it, Bon-Bon?" Becca asked her friend.

Bonnie looked serious freaked out now. It was like she had seen a ghost or something like that. She had paled slightly. She almost looked like she was going to be sick at any minnute. "That was weird." She said to them, leaving both of her friends still clueless as ever. "When I touched you, I saw a crow." Elena thought of her encounter with a black crow earlier in the day in the graveyard.

"What?" Elena asked her nervously.

"A crow. There was fog. A man." Bonnie paused to look at her friends and saw that she was frightening them. "I'm drunk. I'm drinking." She held up the bottle in her hand as proof to them. "See? Nothing psychic about it." Bonnie said to them, almost frightened herself as she took a hold of the bottle. Elena and Becca watched her confused, making their friend even more uncomfortable. "Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie said to them before taking off, leaving before either of the girls had gotten a chance to say anything.

They didn't mean to upset her. Really, they didn't. They instantly felt bad that they had made her run off like that. "Okay? Bonnie!" Elena felt as if she should go after her, but she knew Bonnie just needed a drink. She turned back, her jaw dropping as she saw who she had turned to. Stefan Salvatore.

Becca caught the look between the two teens and knew that it was time for her to leave. "Okay! So before this becomes some kind of a love fest? I'm gonna go see what's keeping my brother from his big brother patrol." She told them. They didn't even look like they were listening to her. "Maybe I'll even score a beer before the night ends." Becca said to them quickly as she squeezed between them, trying to make an exit, but Elena seemed to come out of her trance once the word 'beer' was involved.

She quickly moved in front of her, blocking her from leaving. Stefan stayed where he was. He knew that he couldn't get involved with this. He hardly knew these girls. "Oh no you don't, Becca. No beer. Your brother would have every guy here arrested if he found out someone slipped you one." Elena said to the younger girl, her big sister instincts coming out. Becca was like her younger sister, even if she didn't particularly like the girl's actual older brother. She was protective of the younger girl like she was for her own little brother.

Speaking of Jeremy . . .

Becca's shoulders dropped suddenly in disappointment. Here she thought that Stefan's distraction had been her advantage. Too bad Elena wasn't easy fooled when it came to people she thought of as her siblings, meaning her and Jeremy. She had really wanted to get away with having at least one beer tonight though. It was a party after all. "Oh, c'mon Elena. Just one? Pretty please?" Becca pleased with the older girl.

She knew that this was a loosing fight with her though, but she had a right to at least give it a try. Didn't she? Elena was putting her foot down on this though. No beer for little Becca Lockwood. Not tonight. Not ever. "No. I don't want you alone, Becca." She told her. "Just go find Tyler or Jeremy, kay?" Elena said to her, clearly saying that she was not a choice to stay with since since she wanted to talk to Stefan. Becca rolled her eyes at her, but sighed, seeming to give in. She nodded, sending a mock salute to Stefan and Elena before taking off into the crowd.

$%^$^#%$

Becca end up finding her way down a path through the out skirts of the party and into the woods. She saw someone coming her way. She squinted her eyes, and saw that it was her brother. "Ty? What's going on?" He didn't answer her though. He just brushed passed her, slamming his shoulder into her own. "Ouch, Tyler." She said as rolled her arm and kept walking toward who ever had pissed off her brother.

She could hear Vickie shouting, and knew that it was Jeremy with her. She honestly didn't know why he put Vickie on this pedestal that no other girl could even dream of being on. She might have deserved a lot better than how her brother treated her, but Jeremy gave her far more credit than she should be getting. She practically asks for the treatment Tyler gives her. She knew that she's probably said this before, but it was true.

She saw that her storming off further into the woods. She knew from the hearing about the last two attacks that the woods weren't the safest, but seeing Jeremy there? She knew that she needed to make sure he was okay before she even thought of going to find Vickie. She began to jog to catch up to him. "Hey, Jeremy!" She shouted out as she caught up to him. He glanced down at her sadly. He didn't say a word to her though. He went to take another swig of his beer, but her hand grabbed the bottle before it reached his lips. "Uh, no way. If I can't have a beer? Neither can you, law breaker." She said to him seriously, but she knew that he was already drunk.

He didn't seem to care what she had to say to him though. Not enough to actually listen to her anyways. "Little too late for the no drinking rule, law _follower_." Jeremy said back to her, his beer scented breath hitting her face on. Her nose crinkled at the smell. He smiled drunkenly at the sight, she was just too cute.

She blushed a dark red at the look that he was giving her, though she frowned when she remembered that he was just drunk. She would never get the look that he always gave Vickie. That look was for her, and for her alone. "Lets bend them a bit then, huh? How about you let me drink the rest of that, and then I'll go and find Vickie for you?" Becca was already holding the beer in her hand. Jeremy just needed to let it go first.

He seemed to be interested in the deal, but not enough to actually agree to it. Yet, at least. With a few more tries of asking, he would probably give in and agree to her deal. "How bout you go find Vickie for me, then I'll let you drink the rest of this?" He said to her, giving the bottle a tug toward his chest, bringing her closer to him as well.

She stumbled into him on accident, a blush gracing her cheeks as she looked up at him shyly. He chuckled at how innocent she looked. He swore that he could almost get lost in her eyes. Her bangs had fallen over her wide curious eyes slightly, only appealing to his drunken self more. "I take it that means 'take your version of the deal or nothing' then?" She said to him after a minute of silence. He blinked a few times when he realized that she was waiting for him to actually answer what ever she had just said. He just nodded, a grin in place so it looked like he actually heard what she had said. She rolled her eyes, muttering 'difficult boy' as she left to go find Vickie.

#$#%^$%^$

It was twenty minutes later before Becca caught sight of Vickie. She looked really frightened for some reason, like she knew that something was there but just couldn't seem to actually see it. Was she of those paranoid drunks? Could she hear Becca's footsteps? She didn't want to frighten the girl even more so she didn't yell out her name. She stopped when Vickie did. Both girls could hardly see a thing through the sudden fog.

She was about to call out to Vickie when the girl was pounced on by something really big, almost human shaped. "Vickie!" Becca screamed out, her eyes bulged out. She needed to get help. She . . . she needed to run away and scream as long as she possibly could. She needed to help Vickie. She needed to do something, anything at this point! Where the hell is her brother when she really needs him? Before she could even move, the thing that had pounced on Vickie stood up.

It looked satisfied momentarily with it's hunger. She couldn't see Vickie though, and she could hardly see the thing that had attacked her. "Oh, god." Becca whimpered out, suddenly feeling sick when she saw something dropping from the things mouth. It was blood. Vickie's blood. "Oh my god." She covered her mouth, her knees suddenly feeling weak. The thing looked toward her direction, causing her to gasp form the speed it's neck moved.

She saw it now moving toward her. She needed to move. She turned to run, but she twisted her ankle the wrong way and fell down. She screamed out as she landed on the ground. She tried to crawl away, but didn't get far before the thing dragged her back. The thing rolled her onto her back, trying to keep her on the ground. She kept screaming, struggling to try and get away. Her eyes were shut tight, not wanting to see what ever was attacking her. She let out one final scream before her head was slammed into the ground, knocking her out cold.


	3. Crashed Party

Thanks for the reviews! New vids are coming soon. Tonight's episode gave me some ideas! lol I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3

##$^%$%^#$#

Jeremy was starting to get really worried. It had been a while since Vickie and Becca had both gone into the woods. Did she find Vickie? Where they both lost now? Or is one here and the other had gotten lost? He knew for a fact, even in his buzzed state, that Becca would have check in to tell him if she made it back. They weren't that close thanks to her brother, but they pretty much grew up together none the less. He knew that she wasn't the kind of person to blow someone off.

He looked around one last time to the people closest to him and couldn't spot any familiar brunettes that he was looking for. He was tired of waiting, he needed to know that they were okay. Elena would kill him, let alone Tyler and Matt, if they found out he let both Becca and Vickie get lost in the woods. He glanced back once more and saw that his sister had spotted him. He mentally groaned in annoyance as he took off toward the woods. He knew that she would be catching up with him soon. He could hear her calling after him, but he just kept walking.

He was right. She did catch up to him, just like he had known that she would. He didn't want to listen to any of her lectures at the moment though, if ever again. He just wanted to find the two girls and go home already. "Jeremy!" Elena called after her brother. He just ignored her though. "Jeremy, where are you going?" She asked out to him.

Jeremy turned around to face her, his pace never slowing down as he did this. "I don't want to hear it." He said out to her as he turned back around, only to trip over something. It took him a moment to focus on what was below him. His eyes widened in fear as he saw that it had been a person. "Vickie?" He said out confused as he pulled away to get a better look at her. Her neck looked like it was almost ripped out, like something had bitten her. "No. Oh my god, it's Vickie." Jeremy said out as he was looking back and forth between his sister and the girl below him.

Elena moved closer to get a better look at what Jeremy was now freaking out about and gasped at what she had seen. She saw that it was in fact Matt's older sister lying there with her throat cut open and bleeding from some kind of animal bite. "Oh my god." She gasped out. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She looked around for any sign of the animal as her brother looked back down at Vickie. "No." He reached down to feel for a pulse, but just as his fingers touched her neck her eyes widened, a deep gasp leaving her lips. He didn't think twice before picking her up into his arms and carrying her off back to the party, Elena leading the way in front of him.

Neither Gilbert sibling had taken noticed of the tip of brown hair laying against a log near by where they had found Vickie. "Somebody help!" Elena screamed out as she and Jeremy returned to the party with Vickie in his arms. She had passed out again on the way back to the party site.

Matt looked up from his conversation with Bonnie to see what was going on. His eyes widening fearfully when he realized who it was that Jeremy was carrying out from the woods. "Vickie? Vickie, what the hell!" He yelled out as he pushed back people to get over to his sister.

Tyler met up with them and cleared the table just as Jeremy carefully laid her down on top of it. "What happened?" Tyler asked them as Matt shouted for someone to call an ambulance. He could feel everyone behind him and it was starting annoying him. Matt felt as if couldn't breath with everyone so close, and he had a feeling neither could the other three of his friends and his sister. "Everybody back up, and give her some space." Tyler said to the on lookers as he pushed some of the kids back.

Elena examined her neck more closely to get a better look at the damage that had been done to Matt's sister. "It's her neck. Something bit her. She's loosing a lot of blood. It's bad." Elena told them, not believing this was going on at all. Matt was trying to wake her up by talking to her.

Tyler looked around frantically, his eyes searching for another brunette that he cared deeply about. His eyes were desperate, begging who ever was watching for his own sister to pop up some where and show him that she was okay. She didn't though, he felt like his world had crashed and was officially over. "Where's Rebecca?" He suddenly asked out to his friends. Jeremy's head snapped up at the question. "Has anyone seen her since we got here?" Tyler asked out, now frantic worrying about his sister.

Jeremy felt a long, painful, tug on his heart. She had gone into the woods to look for Vickie not long ago. She had only done it too because he had asked her to. It was his fault that she was alone out there in the woods. What if what ever bit her got Becca too? "She went to go find Vickie a few minutes ago." Jeremy spoke up, his eyes flicking from Tyler to the unconscious girl laid out on the table.

Tyler wanted to kill someone, more specifically the teenage boy in front of him, but he knew that he couldn't waste the time on that. "In the woods? She went into the woods by herself?" Jeremy just barely got to nod before he pushed his way toward the woods, not listening as Elena and Matt called after him to come back. Jeremy knew that he should stay with his sister, but what more could he do for Vickie?

He felt like it was all his fault that she might still be out there and possibly be hurt or worse. He quickly followed after Tyler, completely ignoring his sister's protest for him to stay with her and Matt. "Rebecca!" Tyler hollered out as he jogged through the woods. There was no answer from her though. "Becca, answer me!" He could hardly see a thing in the dark, but he had to find her. Jeremy pushed pass him and went off ahead into the trees. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Gilbert?" Tyler yelled at him as he hurried to catch up with him.

He didn't even waste a second to look back at him. Becca was too important to waste any amount of time. They needed to find her. "We don't have time to fight about this, Tyler. She went to find Vickie. Safe bet says that if we go to where I found Vickie, that we'll find Becca there too." Jeremy shouted back to him, not once looking back to see if he was still following him. He knew for a fact Tyler was right on his heels. He might be a jerk, but even he knew that Tyler cared about his sister and would protect her until he died. Jeremy suddenly stopped, skidding a bit on the wet leaves. Tyler skidded as well, both boys looking for any sign of Becca.

"Becky!"

"Becca!"

Both boys shouted out at once as they looked around them. Tyler picked up on a sound. A small groan in pain kind of sound. He slapped Jeremy's chest before rushing over to the trees to his left. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got to some of the trees. The noise had stopped. "I swear that I heard her over here." Tyler muttered more to himself than to Jeremy next to him.

Neither boy was going to give up. She was here, they both knew that much. That was enough to to know for them to keep looking. "Then she's got to around here some where." Jeremy said to him as he walked over to some fallen branches. He spotted something in the distance. He squinted his eyes as he took slow steps foward. "Becca?" He called out again. He glanced back at Tyler before picking up his pace and hopping over the log. "Oh god, Becca." He said softly as he saw the condition that she was in. "Tyler, I found her!" He shouted out as he dropped to the ground next to her.

She had a big bump on her head, but other than that she looked fine. He checked her pulse and let out a breath of relief. She was still alive and breathing. She was going to be okay, as far as he knew anyways. "How is she?" Tyler asked him as he stood above them. "Is she alright?" Tyler asked him again, more impatiently this time.

Jeremy looked up at him quickly, a small smile on his lips now. "She's got a pretty big bruise on her head, but she'll live. We better get her back and have her checked out though." Jeremy told him as he prepared to pick her up. He paused when he saw her eyes start to flutter a little. She groaned again as she slowly opened her eyes. "She's waking up." He told him.

She jumped with a start, her heart rate speeding up instantly. "Vickie . . . what . . . I . . ." She couldn't seem to get more than word out. All of her thoughts were scrambled up and her head hurt a lot. She eyes focused on Jeremy, then on her brother. They were both looking at her worriedly. "You . . . you found me." She breathed out, her body now calming down. A small smiled graced her lips at she laid her head on Jeremy's chest. She was safe. They found her.

He looked up at Tyler, concern flashing through his eyes. Neither knew what to do with her. "We need to get her back." Tyler spoke up. He nodded and adjusted her head on his chest, her arm limply hanging around his neck as he picked her up from the ground. Tyler watched them cautiously as he climbed back over the log with Becca. The two boys hurried back to the party site, not noticing a dark figure watching them from behind the trees.

Jeremy watched from a far as the paramedics checked over Becca. She had woken up fully by the time they got back. He took a small swig of his beer. He was already drunk, he didn't really care if the cops arrested him. He had sobered up when he was looking for her, but once the adrenaline was gone? He was back to being drunk. This doesn't change anything, but I owe you one, Gilbert." He looked up to see that Tyler was now next to him.

He just ignored him though. Tyler was right about one thing. Nothing would change because he had found Becca. Nothing concerning the two of them at least. He would still have a thing for Tyler's girlfriend. He couldn't help but hope that he and Becca would get closer now though. He wasn't sure why, he liked Vickie. Didn't he? She was just his friend. A friend he liked to make blush, and smile, and laugh, but still just a friend.

Tyler rolled his eyes when he saw that Jeremy had no intention of talking back to him at all. He stalked off toward the ambulance to check on his sister. "How's my sister doing, doc?" He asked the EMT as he approached them. Becca looked up at him sadly, knowing that she would get a big talking to later on. She pulled the blanket that the EMT had given her closer to her body, wishing that the spine chilling feeling would just go away.

He returned his attention to the paramedic soon after. "Well, she should be fine. The bruising on the back of her head wasn't that bad. There should be some swelling, but not for very long. I'd advice to keep her awake for the next twenty-four hours just to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. If she's feeling dizzy, her eyes dilated, or she has trouble with her vision and functioning properly you should take her to hospital immediately." The EMT explained to him. Tyler nodded, mentally noting to himself to tell this to his mother when they get home.

Becca looked past her brother's shoulder, zoning out what ever he was talking about to the EMT, as her eyes found Jeremy. He was talking to his sister about something, and he looked drunk and upset. He didn't look like he was enjoying what ever they were talking about though. His eyes found her's, their gazes locking together. He gave her a questioning look, silently asking her if she was okay.

She gave him a small nod, telling him that she was okay. He nodded back, giving her a small smile that was only meant for her to see. She glanced at her brother to see that he was still talking to the EMT. She looked back at Jeremy and gave him her own secret smile and a small wink. He chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to his sister and what ever she was talking to him about.

She smiled to herself, fighting back a blush on her cheeks. She didn't want her brother to catch on to what had just happened. "Let's get you home, Becca. I'm sure mom is just gonna love this." Tyler said to her, breaking her from her thoughts as helped her down to the ground and led her over to Matt's truck. He had gone with the other ambulance with his sister and left his truck behind with Tyler since he was their ride home. He was gonna bring it back tomorrow when he picked him up at the hospital.


	4. Bonus S3

I couldn't help myself! _((Spoiler)) I wanted to cry when I saw Klaus crying on tonight's episode))))(()_ I wrote the scene with Becca instead of Elena and how Klaus would have reacted otherwise. Keep in mind, I'll most likely be posting this part, maybe differently but the same idea of it, later on. I had to get the idea out of my head though.

I don't own anything in this fic, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Enjoy!

$%^$%^$%^#$%^$

Klaus stood face to face with the man he had grown up to know as father. Only, he was never a father to him, not once. He should have known better to believe that the Salvatore brothers and Elena had really stabbed a dagger through his heart and kept it there. He should have known the moment he saw her expression. _She_ had lied to him, and he had believed her because simply for the fact that it was _her_. He didn't want to believe that she had lied to him, especially after everything they've been through in the past few months.

Klaus's eyes lifted as the sound of a whimper. He bit back his need to show corn when he saw one of his hybrids pull _her_ into view. How Mikael had found out about her, he didn't know, but he wasn't surprised. "Come out and face me, Niklaus." He said out to the younger man as he wrapped his arm around the girl's neck, just enough to cause slight pain, but not enough to kill her. "Or she dies." He said as he added a bit more pressure, causing her to wince in pain.

He refused to give Mikael the reaction he wanted though. As much as it killed him to see her in pain, even after knowing she lied to him, he was not about to show emotion toward her. She was not going to be his weakness, but he knew that Mikael already knew she was. "Go ahead." Becca's eyes widened slightly at him with a hurt expression. "Kill her." She felt her heart drop at the two words coming from his mouth.

She was not going to cry though. If he wasn't going to show any emotion, then she would try not to too. She knew Damon and Mikael had their plan, but this was not part of it. She knew that because Damon would never put her or Elena in danger like this. It was too big of a chance. "No. Klaus, he . . . he'll do it." She said out to him, trying to get him to realize that this wasn't part of the plan.

Of course he knew they planned to kill him, but he had to know them well enough to know that this wasn't suppose to happen. Right? "If she dies, this lock will be the last of your abominations." Mikael said with a bitter tone as he tighten his grip on the struggling girl in his arms. Didn't she realize that with one flick of his wrist that he could kill her?

Klaus still refused to make eye contact with her. That was how Mikael knew that his fake no concern for the girl was just that, fake. He'd play along though, just for Klaus's amusement, for now anyways. "I don't need them." Klaus couldn't help but feel the anger raising inside of him. "I just need to be rid of you." His eyes narrowed on his father.

Mikael, knowing that Klaus wouldn't make a move, was amused at the fact that he thought he could lie to him. "And to what end . . . Niklaus?" He asked out to him. "So you can live forever? With no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" Becca felt her heart break as she saw tears finally starting to well up in Klaus's eyes. He wouldn't dare let them fall though, she knew that. "Who do you have, besides those who are loyal to you only be force? No one. No one." He taunted him.

Becca pulled herself away from him just the slightest so she wasn't struggling to breath because of his grip. "You're wrong, Mikael." She gasped out. He looked down at her surprised as she struggled to look up at him with such hate no one knew she had in her. "He might be the worse person I've ever met, but you're wrong. He doesn't have no one. He has his sister," She paused, biting her lips as she looked over at him. ". . . and he has me." She told him, her eyes locked on Klaus.

The man in question looked over at her with a shocked expression. He tried his best to search her eyes for any hint that she was lying again, but found none. She wasn't just saying that because she took pity on him. She meant it. Mikael glanced down at the struggling girl and just barely caressed the skin of her neck with his thumb with a amused expression upon seeing her flinch. Klaus stiffened where he stood at the sight, but said nothing. "It stands I am corrected. You have one person, this girl, who you seem to not care if she lives or dies. I am quite surprised to find someone who could love a mistake like you, Niklaus. Would you really give up this girl I know you love so fondly?" He said as he gave her hair a tug, seeming to taunt Klaus with the sight of her exposed neck.

Klaus knew better then to fall for his father's trick though. He also knew better then to even think about drinking from Becca. Not only did he find himself caring for her, but her blood could very well be just as poisonous to him as it would be to any other vampire. "I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." He struggled to keep a cool temper, but seeing him touch her just made his blood boil.

Mikael made no move to do such thing though, like Klaus knew he wouldn't. "Come outside, and face me, you little coward. Then I won't have to." He asked him again, annoyance playing his dark eyes as they stayed locked on the man in front of him. Klaus's eyes flickered to Becca's pleading ones. She wasn't pleading for him to come outside. She was pleading for him to stay inside. He was safe in the house.

He couldn't help but want to just grab her and pull her back inside with him. He knew she would be dead before he even took a step though. His father was not going to win this fight though. "My whole life you've underestimated me." Klaus knew that he wouldn't kill Becca. She was the only way to get him to cooperate, but without her? He had nothing. "If you kill her, you loose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on, kill her." He continued to to egg on his father. "Come on, old man. Kill her." Becca could see that he was serious. He wanted to see Mikael kill her, right in front of him too. "Kill her!" He shouted, causing Becca to flinch from his tone.

Klaus's eyes softened at the sight of her tears. Couldn't she tell that he knew his father was bluffing? He would never kill the one girl who could get him the one thing he's been trying to do since they first turned. To kill him. Mikael chuckled, catching both off guard. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has, and will forever be the one thing, that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael told him.

Klaus's eye shifted to Becca's. Both had tears running down their faces, both crying for the other. "He won't hurt you, love. He's bluffy, and we all know it." He tried to comfort her without letting his concern show through his tone. He hated being this weak in front of other people. Becca gave him a small nod, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him. She was sorry for lying to him. She was sorry that they were both in this situation. She was sorry that the man that could end her life was his father.

Mikael shook his head in disgust at the show of affection. How anyone could love a thing like Klaus was beyond his knowledge. It made him sick. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, boy." He said before he stabbed her side in with a blade. Blood instantly flowed from her wound, staining her white dress with red.

Becca's eyes flew wide as a cry of pain left her lips. "Nooo!" Klaus roared out as he saw their life together flash through his mind. The first time they met, the night of the sacrifice where she screamed for them to leave him alone, all of the times after that were he watched her and she watched him, their game of cat and mouse, the first night they kissed, the night she left him, all leading up to the first time they slept together.

As Mikael pulled the knife from Becca's body, Klaus felt his heart die as he watched her fall to the ground in a crippled mess. Blood pooled around her more and more by the second. Before he could even think to go to her, Damon had staked him through the stomach. He felt himself be lifted up and slammed onto the ground. His eyes locked on Becca's still form. Her eyes were wide as she looked back at him. It would seem they would be dying together.

He howled out in a great pain, not only for himself but for Becca as well, as Damon took out the stake to make another go for his heart. He had missed his chance though it would seem. The stake, one that was made out of white oak, fell to the floor beside him as Damon was suddenly tackled to the ground by Stefan. He watched as Becca struggled to pull herself up.

He wouldn't let them die, not tonight. He grabbed onto the stake before his father could react and lunged himself at him with a roar of fury. The two men went flying to the ground. A cry of pain left not his, but Mikael's, lips as he dug the stake into his cold heart. He got to his feet at he watched his father burn to ashes. It was finally over, he was truly gone from his life.

"Klaus,"

He spun around, remembering where he was suddenly. Becca was up against the doorway, holding her side. The dagger had gone all the way through, and she was bleeding too fast. "Becca." He gasped out as he joined her side. He pulled her into his arms quickly. He didn't think twice as he bit into his wrist. She couldn't find the strength in her to make a grab for his arm, so he tilted her head back and fed her his blood.

He pulled his wrist away from her when he knew that she had enough. He watched as the wound completely heeled before his eyes. "All healed, love." He mumbled out to her as he laid a kiss on the top of her head. When she didn't say anything, worry over took him. Was he too late? He lowered his head to her chest. Her heart was beating just as it would any other day. She had just fallen a sleep in his arms.

He heard a throat clear. His eyes narrowed as they shifted up to Stefan. He owed him both his and Becca's lives, but that didn't mean he appreciated him interrupting their moment. He carefully shifted a sleeping Becca over as he got to his feet. He freed Stefan of his hold over him, like he had promised. Stefan was soon off, leaving just him and Becca left.

He moved back over to her, carefully slipping his arms under her knees and shoulders before lifting her up with ease. She was light as a feather, though he could do without the smell of her blood all over them both. He knew how to control his hunger though. He gently adjusted her in his arms before he was suddenly gone from the front of the Lockwood Manor.

The two appeared again in her bed room. He laid her down slowly, carefully of her head. He pulled back the covers and placed her under them. He knew how she hated being cold during her sleep. He smiled slightly at the sight of her innocence. He found himself reaching out, tracing the shape of her face with his thumb. He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he couldn't stop himself.

He was so caught up in his trance that he didn't hear the approaching foot steps coming into the room. "So because I'm sired to you, does that mean you get dibs on my sister?" Tyler's voice broke the silence. Klaus pulled his hand away from her as if her skin had suddenly burned him. He turned to see his first hybrid standing in the doorway.

He knew that, regardless of his need to please him, his hybrid did not like, nor trust him. He was just fine with that. "No, it does not, but if you were smart? You wouldn't interfere with my business, hybrid." He said as he moved away from the bed. Tyler said nothing as he watched Klaus leave the room, off to go who knows where. He returns from his thoughts at the sound of his sister calling out for Klaus in her sleep.

He wasn't sure what his thoughts were on his sister falling for the original hybrid. Her loving, and getting her heart broken, by Jeremy Gilbert, but falling for Klaus could even much worse then a broken heart. By loving him, or just by being his friend, it could get her killed. That he wasn't sure about, but he didn't really have a say in it, especially if Klaus wanted her back. "I'm right here, Beck. I'm not going anywhere, no matter who you fall for." He whispered to her as he climbed onto her bed next to her. He chuckled as she instantly clung to his side like she use to when they were younger. If only they could got back to that age.

They'd survive though. They've done pretty okay up until now, haven't they?


	5. No Sleep Zombie

Thanks for the reviews! I can't wait to get to starting to posting Klaus scenes! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 4

!##!#!#!#####

The next morning, Becca looked like a complete zombie. Since the EMT had told her brother, who had then told their mother and father, that she had to stay awake for the next twenty-four hours? They wouldn't let her go to sleep until later tonight. So she has been up for more than over twenty-four hours now, and boy was she beyond tired right now. The only bonus was that she had gotten to stay home from school.

Tyler was going to get all of the assignments that she was missing for her. Her parents and brother took shifts to keep her awake last night, but now there was nothing stopping her from falling right to sleep. Her mom was in town getting things for the up coming party, her brother was obviously at school, and her dad was too busy with being the Mayor. She was all alone in the big Lockwood mansion with nothing to do. Yay for her.

She was trying to sit through some movie that she had no interest in what-so-ever at all. She was seconds away from falling a sleep when the door bell rang through out the house. She was very thankful for the interruption. She got up from the couch, and went to go see who was at the door. It took her a few minutes to get from the room she was in to the front door, but she got there non the less.

She pulled open the door to find Jeremy standing on the other side of it. He gave her a quick look over and grinned to himself. She was dressed in a tank top and a pair of her brother's old sweat pants. Her hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail, tiny brown hairs loose from the hair band. "Wow, you look like crap." He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he had anyways.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. He did not just really say that to her! "You really know how to charm a girl when she hasn't slept in more than twenty-four hours, Jere." She told him. He chuckled to himself, shrugging as he gave her an innocent look. He had just come over from checking in on Vicki, and wanted to check up on her too before he headed off back for school. "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at, oh, I don't know . . . school?" She asked him. Out of all the places he could have gone, he came here? She would have thought that he would have gone to see Vicki.

Again, he just shrugged his shoulders to her. He didn't really have any other reason to be on her front door steps, other than the fact that he had just wanted to see how she was holding up after last night. He was still a little stressed out from his visit with Vicki, but he always felt a lot better when talking to Becca. "I just came from the hospital actually. They had to run some tests on Vicki, so I thought that I'd come see how you were holding up." He told her. She shot him a questioning look. How did he know that she'd be home? "Elena texted me and said you weren't going to school." He told her. She nodded, her silent question now answered thanks to him. "So, you going to let me in or not?" He asked her, cocking his head to side.

His lip curled into a mischievous grin as he looked down at her. She giggled softly, and rolled her eyes at him. He could be such a dork some times. It was cute on him though. She stopped herself right there. She did not think he was cute, okay, so maybe a little, but she couldn't do more than that. Not only was that not in her deal with herself, but he was obviously in love with Vicki Donovan. Not her.

It couldn't hurt to be friends with him though. That was actually the original plan, was it not? "Well, I do have this house all to myself until Tyler comes home from school, and I'm awfully tired. I'm not suppose to fall a sleep until later tonight though. I might need someone to keep me company for a while to make sure I don't fall a sleep." She said to him as she gave him an innocent look.

He ignored the twisting feeling inside of gut when he saw her expression. That feeling was the same one that he had gotten back when Vicki had first kissed him. He settled for just rolling his eyes at her, taking that as an invitation to come inside of her the house. He moved past her and came into the house. "Well, I'll consider the job mine then." He told her as she closed the door after him. "So what were you doing before I got here?" He asked her as she led him back to the movie room she had been in.

She shrugged her shoulders boredly back to him, it was nothing fun that would be any interest to him at all. "Watching this old movie that I've seen, oh, I don't know . . . about a billion times before." She had told him. He nodded his head, obviously not that interested. Didn't she just say that it would bore him? "You going to see the comet tonight?" She asked him as they walked down the hallway. He shrugged his shoulders, not really sure if he was or wasn't going to go. Vickie was getting out of the hospital later on.

He was planning on asking her if she wanted to go with him, but he was nervous as hell to do so. He wasn't about to tell Becca that though. She'd think that he was lame or something. He followed her up the stairs until they came to a door at the end of the hallway. She went right inside the room, but he hesitated in the door way. This was her room. He knew that the second he saw the book shelf next to the window seat. She was a major book worm, she had always been since they were little.

She was looking though said book case right now. He couldn't help but let his eyes slowly shift down to her lower back. Her shirt had risen up in all her stretching to reach a certain book, exposing a small amount of bare skin. Her skin had looked really soft, so soft that he almost really wanted to touch it. "Are you going to stand in the doorway and stare at me, or actually come in here, Jeremy? My room doesn't have girl cooties or anything. I promise." She told him.

He chuckled softly to himself. She hadn't even turned around to look at him. He moved inside of the room more, and looked around. Her room was definably for her personal liking. It was mature with the books, but still innocent with the colors. It looked a little like his sister's room, except for the fact that the colors were all different. While Elena went for a natural color look, Becca went for the more innocent colors like white, light pinks, and purples.

She had a wall of just pictures. They were all pretty much of her friends and family with her. He noticed that she even had one of him and her from one of their play dates when they were really little. "You use to make a mean mud pie, if I'm remembering it right." She was standing next to him now, looking over the photos with him. "And as much as I love seeing little us, Jere? It's about time we update the wall, don't you think?" She asked him. He glanced down at her quickly before looking back at the pictures. The picture was of them both covered in mud. It had been Mrs. Lockwood's annual Easter egg hunt for the founding families. He and Becca had some how managed to find their way into the woods. Hours later, his uncle John and her dad had found them both still in the woods making mud pies.

She glanced over at her alarm clock, and saw that she had at least four hours before her brother got home from school, even longer than that if he decided to make any stops before he actually got home. She looked back at Jeremy to see him looking at her. She blushed, and shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. He cleared his throat when he knew that he had been caught staring at her. "So, I've got at least another hour before the Elena police calls. What do you wanna do?" He asked her as he moved around the room.

He plopped down on her bed, getting comfortable as he squished into the pillows. Her cheeks became even more red than they were a moment ago. He was on her bed, and he looked not exactly out of place there. "Well, see I was going to count how many rooms this place had . . ." She told him. He stiffled a chuckle when he saw how serious she actually was. "Yes, Jeremy, I'm that bored. Anyways, I've now decided to spice it up a little. I'm going to run, and you're going to try, emphasis on the word _try_ there, to catch me." She laughed out to him.

He gave her a curious look. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but before he could even make a sound, she had bolted out of the room. Her laughter filled the air as she ran out of the room. His jaw dropped to the floor, she had seriously just did that. "Hey! Wait, get back here!" He stammered out as he scrambled to get off the bed and raced out of her room to go after her. "Becca!" He shouted out as he looked around for her.

He could just barely hear her giggling somewhere. Which meant that she was close by to him, but not really at the same time. "You're not really good at the whole finding part, are you, Jere?" He heard her voice ask out to him. He looked around for her, but she seemed to just vanish. "Wow, do you look everywhere but up?" She asked out, laughter erupted from her lips when he actually looked up. "You fell for that? Dude, those drugs are messing with your head! You seriously got to stop." She told him.

He knew that she was being serious about the whole quitting the drugs thing, even if she was laughing while she had said it. He couldn't just stop using them though. The drugs got him closer to Vicki, and they also took away the pain. It was always there, always making him feel like crap inside. He hated feeling like that, and the drugs helped him. "Are you gonna come out and show yourself, or what? I didn't know we were five year old again and playing hide and go seek?" He called out to her. He didn't mean to sound so mad, but the drug comment had really got to him.

Unknown to him, she was just barely two steps behind him. She hadn't run that far from her room. She had back-tracked, and hid behind the door. Now she was behind him, ready to pounce. "Well," He jumped and spun around to face her. ". . . if you don't wanna play, Jere . . ." She walked up close to him, getting up her tippy toes as she got face to face with him. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. His nose filled with her strawberry scent. "Then I guess we will have to find something else to do." Her voice got low as she tilted her head to the side, her lips lingering over his own.

She could feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes locked with his, searching to try and see what he was thinking at the moment. His lips parted, lust flashing in his eyes as he looked down at her. Something inside of her froze. He was looking at her like he had actually wanted her. That can't be right. Just as he was about to capture her lips, the sound of the house phone broke the silence and she turned her head. "I should go get that." She hurried to go find the phone, leaving him there alone.

His head hung low, a heavy breath leaving his lips. Was he seriously just going to kiss Rebecca Lockwood? She was Tyler's little sister! Flirting with her to piss off her brother was one thing, but trying to kiss her? He liked Vicki. He was in love with _Vickie_, not Becca. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her coming back. "Your mom checking up on you?" He asked her. He felt like he just needed to bolt out of there. Her mom coming back home would be a perfect excuse to leave.

She searched his eyes, and saw the need to bolt inside of them. She felt her walls building back up. She had let them down. She had almost kissed him. What was she thinking? Even if they grew up together, they didn't really _know_ each other. Besides, she knew that he really liked Vicki, not her. It would never be her. "Sadly, no. She wants me to go pick up some things for the Founder's Park party coming up." She told him. She gave him another glance to see that he was just itching to leave. "So I'm gonna hop in the shower, and get ready for the day. You should probably get to school. Don't want you in any more trouble with Tanner because of me." She said to him, fighting back the frown that wanted to show.

He shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly where he stood. He knew that she could see that he wanted to leave as fast as he possibly could. "I'll see you tonight then . . . maybe." He told her. She nodded her head, not really wanting to look at him, and let him show himself out. She only watched him leave for a moment before she went to go get her shower things. He glanced back up to the second floor only to hear a door close. He sighed and left the Lockwood manor to head off to school.

%$^&%^&%^

Freshly showered, and now fully dressed, Becca was now walking down the streets of Mystic Falls. She had bags full of silverware and table accessories. Her mother was having her pick up all of the last minute stuff so they were completely ready to set up tomorrow since the party was on Saturday. She was struggling to stay balanced on her feet with all of the bags though. Who knew stupid things such as table clothes could weight so much?

She was about to cross the street, when her stupid heel decided to break. She let out of a yelp, bracing herself for impact, only to find that she didn't need to. She could feel a strong arm wrap around her waist, keeping her from hitting the cement and spilling everything. She slowly looked up to meet a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her. She felt a chill go down her spine at the mischievous look that had appeared on his face. "Uh, thanks." She mumbled out to him.

His smirk grew even more as he set her up right. He didn't let her go like she would have thought though. His arm stayed right where it was on her waist. "Well, aren't you miss busy body?" He chuckled out, giving her a quick look over. She blushed and looked away from his stare. He looked at her as if he wanted to just eat her up. For some reason his grip on her waist felt familiar. She wasn't sure if that was a good, or bad thing though.

He noticed that her heart beat had started to race, which only made his grin grow even more. She was falling short on words. She didn't know what to say to this guy now. She had never seen him before, so he had to be new to Mystic Falls. Her mother had made sure that she knew who was important enough to know, and besides? When you've lived in this town your whole life, you get to know everyone in it. "Uh, yeah. I mean, the Founder's party is coming up, and my mom is having me get all of the last minute things." She told him. He gave her a curious look, tilting his head to her.

Red flags were waving around madly in the back of her head, but she had just ignored them all. He looked like a class 'A' bad boy, but not like a serial killer. He might be a heart breaker, he definably looked like one, but not a killer. She was still a bit freaked out from last night. It had felt a little more like a man than an animal that had grabbed her. She shook her head at the thought, it was an animal that had attacked both her and Vickie. It had to be. "You're a Lockwood?" He asked her. He seemed more curious about her family than confused about what she was talking about.

It was then that she realized that she had never properly introduced herself to this guy yet. Wow, her mom would just love her right now. Not. Her mom's first rule was to always make it known that you were a Lockwood. "Sorry, I don't think we've met before. I'm Rebecca Lockwood. I'm the mayor's daughter." She told him, a semi-fake smile playing on her lips.

He knew that her smile wasn't real, but he didn't really care. He could tell that her introduction had been probably burned into her head as well. He flashed her back a toothy grin of his own. "Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you." He introduced himself to her. Her eye brows scrunched up together in confusion. Did he just say that his name was Salvatore? Wasn't that Stefan's last name? He didn't mention any siblings in the five minutes she had talked to him.

His day had just got even better when he saw her confused expression. Not only had he caused trouble for his younger brother, but he was starting to make people question him and what he had already told them all. Even if it was only as small as why he didn't mention having a brother. "Salvatore? Any relation to Stefan Salvatore, or the original Salvatores?" She asked him, bushing when she realized how much she had sounded like her mom. "Sorry, my mother would kill me if I didn't ask that. She's all into the founding families stuff." She said to him.

Her curiousity peaked when he shrugged his shoulders. "Stefan's not one to brag about his amazing stud of an older brother. We're actually named after the original Stefan and Damon Salvatore brothers." He told her. She nodded silently, not actually knowing what to say to that. Her mom was into all the founding family stuff, not her. As much as her mom would have wanted her to be, she just wasn't.

"Rebecca!"

She jumped a mile out of her skin at the interruption, stumbling once again. She didn't fall, thanks again to Damon's hold on her waist. He chuckled softly to himself as she blushed and turned to see who had called her. "Tyler?" She said out to her brother confused. Shouldn't he still be in school? She glanced over at her watch to see that school had let out a good half hour ago. Oops.

Tyler's eyes flickered back and worth between his sister and Damon curiously. He didn't like seeing some completely stranger holding onto his sister like he was. She caught his eye, and blushed when she realized what he was glaring at. "Mom had me pick up the last minute things for the party. My heel broke, and Mr. Salvatore here, caught me before I completely pulled a me and fell on my face." She explained to him as she pulled slightly out of Damon's hold on her.

Tyler knew that she wasn't lying to him, but it didn't mean that this guy had the right to still hold her after he caught her from falling. "Thanks, man." He told him with a brief flicker of a glance. "I'll drive you home, Beck. Come on." He told her. She nodded her head to him in a daze. Why was he so mad? He pulled her away from Damon gently, leading her away by placing his hand on the small of her back and moving her forward.

%$^&%^&%^&

Becca had ended up alone while watching the comet. Tyler and everyone had gone off to find Vickie, who had caused another scene and gone missing. Jeremy was especially worried about her. She found herself sitting on the blanket she had brought and laid out. At the moment she didn't care if she looked weird or indecent just laying there with her eyes closed.

It wasn't like she could leave. Tyler was her ride home, and she didn't want to walk home alone this late. It wasn't like she could ask anyone else to drive her home either. All of her other friends were out helping her brother search for Vickie. "Well what's a pretty little thing like you sitting here all alone?" She peaked an eye open to see Damon Salvatore standing over her.

She shrugged her shoulders at him, stretching out like a cat as she yawned. Damon grinned, finding her innocence delicous. He could just eat her right up. He decided to make himself comfortable next to her though. "I'm waiting for my brother to to come get me. His girlfriend went missing and him and all my friends are out looking for her right now." She told him as she let her head twist around to look at him.

He turned onto his side so he was practically hovering over her. He grinned to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for causing another incident. She didn't need to know that he was the one to cause it though. He found himself curious about her. Not as much as he was about that Gilbert girl, but enough to not want to kill her. For the moment at least. 'I'm sure they'll be back soon. In the meantime, why don't you and I get to know each other a little more?" Damon suggested as he leaned in closer.

Becca panicked for a moment. It wasn't because she wasn't attracted to him, because she certainly was. It wasn't because she was scared about kissing him either, because she's kissed other boys before too. Not that her brother knew that, but she had. Just before he got too close, she put a hand onto his chest. "Sorry, but I don't know anything about you except for your name. Believe it or not, but I'm not that easy." She told him as she sat up.

He didn't looked troubled over the fact that she had stopped him from kissing her, he actually looked impressed. She guessed that he didn't get rejected too often, and she could honestly believe that. "That's fine. I should be off looking for that brother of mine. I know how grumpy he gets when he doesn't get his beauty sleep." He chuckled out to her as he got up to his feet. Before she could react, he had pulled her up as well.

She giggled as he kissed her hand. "We should fix that problem about not knowing each other." She told him with out even thinking about it. She leaned down to get her purse and grabbed a pen. "Here's my number. Feel free to text me when ever you want." She told him boldly. Which was strange of her because she never did something like this before.

He looked down at the messy number on his hand with amusement and nodded his head. "You can count on that, sweetheart." He told her before walking off somewhere else. She blushed and stood there awkwardly for a few moments before she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Caroline waving over to her. They must have found Vickie. "We found Vickie. She's inside the Grill with your brother now. He said to pack up and meet him inside." She said out to her once she was close enough.

Becca nodded and said good night to her. She then went to pack up her and Tyler's things before going to meet him inside the Grill. She walked inside and paused when she spotted Jeremy not too much further ahead of her. She felt a tug on her heart when she remember that it was only hours ago that he had almost kissed her. He was tense and watching something else. She looked past him to see her brother and Vickie making out. It was now that she remembered that Jeremy loved Vickie, and no one else could compare to her. She couldn't watch him pining over that girl. She just couldn't. She then turned back on her heels to wait for her brother outside on the curb.


	6. That's Just What You Do

I do not own anything in this chapter, except for Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

What do you all think of a bonus chapters for Thanksgiving and Christmas? Do you all think Becca could convince Klaus to join in on the fun?

Chapter!

#$%##$%%^$

The next day at school was hard. She had a bad morning, what with not being able to catch up on her sleep properly and having to do so much homework. It didn't help that Tyler had seen her texting someone this morning and, thinking it was Jeremy, took her phone from her. Only, it was worse than Jeremy. It was Damon, someone her brother might have just hated more than the stoner Gilbert sibling. To say that he had been upset would have been an understatement.

He had even went as far as threatening to tell their parents that she was interested in an older man, someone who was at least four years older than her if not more than that. It wasn't like she was dating Damon though. He had texted her to say good morning was all, and then they were just talking about maybe meeting up for the football game coming up. That wasn't considered a date, was it? Besides, she would cheering the whole time for Matt, her assigned football player.

When Tyler had gotten them to the school, all she had wanted to do was go find Jeremy and talk to him about how much her brother was a jerk. She knew that he would gladly agree with her. She had wanted to fight against the urge though. Only she had broke when she came across him the stoner yard. She spotted him not far off. Alone. She was about to go up to him when Vickie had beaten her to him.

She was about to walk away when she noticed something. Jeremy didn't seem pleased to see her. Not like she did to see him. Maybe seeing her making out with her brother last night had broken her hold on him? She doubted it, but a girl could have some hope, couldn't she? She froze when he looked up and spotted her. He didn't say anything to Vickie as he got up and walked over to her. "Hey." He said out to her as he took out his head phones.

She looked over his shoulder to see Vickie staring daggers at her. Something told her that she was not please and was going to bring Tyler into this some how. That didn't stop her from giving Jeremy a small smile back though. "Hey, yourself." She said out to him as he approached her. She knew she should have just walked away from him before he had a chance to get to her, but that wouldn't be fair to him. It wasn't his fault he didn't like her like she liked him.

He found himself looking her over. She looked uncomfortable and upset about something. "What's on your mind? Something happen last night? I didn't see you at the grill." He told her. That was true. She had seen him, but he had not seen her once last night. When she had gotten there, he had went to find Vickie first. She didn't want to see them together so she went to go set up her and Tyler's things outside, which was how she was excluded from the search party later on.

She almost didn't want to tell him. By talking to him, she was giving in. She really needed to talk to someone, though, and Jeremy wouldn't judge her if she told him about Damon. "I had a fight with Tyler this morning. I met this guy yesterday while I was out shopping for my mom. Long story short on that experience? My heel broke and Tyler walked in on this guy holding me in his arms. I saw him again last night, he almost kissed me, and we exchanged numbers. Big brother caught me texting him this morning, and got upset. He might hate this guy even more than you, Jere." She said out really quick, hoping that Jeremy didn't catch parts that she had accidentally said out loud.

Even in his slightly high like state, he had heard her though. Much to her disappointment. His dark eyes narrowed angrily at the mention of her meeting some other guy. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. "That shows you something if he hates this guy more than me. How old is he anyways, Becca? Anyone I know?" He asked her. She bit her lip nervously as she shrugged her shoulders. She never thought to ask him.

That didn't really help her case at all though. "His name's Damon Salvatore. We just met yesterday, so chill out, Jere. It's not like we're dating. He's coming to the game tonight though, if that helps anything." She told him. His expression didn't change though, so obviously that didn't help anything at all. In fact, he might actually be on Tyler's side on this one. Which was a scary thing all on it's own.

Before he could tell her what his opinion on the matter was, she was picked up from behind and tossed over someone's shoulder as they swung her around. She let out a small scream as she held onto her brother's shirt. "Tyler! Put me down right now!" She screamed out to him. He only walked away from Jeremy with her still up on his shoulder. Vickie had found him and told him she was still hanging around with the twerp. He still had to make up for this morning though, so he managed to take her away without fighting with her.

He carried her all the way over to Matt and another one of his friends from the foot ball team. He dropped her back onto her feet once he got to the two playing catch with a football. She huffed and found herself crossing her arms and plopping down onto the grass with a huff. Tyler caught sight of something interesting across the court yard as he adjusted his bag strap on his shoulder. "Look, there's Elena and her new boyfriend." He said tauntingly.

He knew that Matt was still hurting over his and Elena's break up. It was only natural, they had been practically in love and married when she broke it off with him. It was only his best friendly duties to hate the girl's new boyfriend. "I wonder what they're doin' . . . when they're walking, walking, walking . . . Yup, right into the sunset." Tyler continued to taunt his friend.

Becca smacked her brother's leg. As much as he was doing his 'friendly duties' Elena was still her friend. "You're a dick, Ty." She said up to him. She grabbed onto his arm to steady herself as she got back up to her feet. She grabbed a hold of her head when the ground spun a little. The boys gave her a quick concerned look, but brushed it off soon after as nothing.

She was probably just being her usual klutzy self and stumbled over her own two left feet. That was all it was. Nothing more. "Well, he's just standing here looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler defended himself. He hadn't seeing his best friend like this. He hated even more that there was nothing he could really do.

"They're called gnomes, Tyler. God, and people say you're the smart one." Becca scoffed as she playfully grinned up at her brother. "What's he suppose to do, Ty? She made her choice, and sorry to say this Matt, but she's happy with Stefan as far as I can see." Becca didn't mean to slam her other friend, but after the year Elena's had, she needs a little bit of happiness.

Her big brother didn't seem to agree with her though. "Well then he'll just have to let her know she made the wrong one." He said as he dropped his bag to the ground and motioned for their other friend to toss him the ball. They watched in shock as he aimed and got ready to throw.

"Tyler! Doubt you . . ." She trailed off as it was too late.

He had thrown the ball, sending it straight at Elena and Stefan. Well, really it was aimed at the back of Stefan's head. Who, might she add in there, wasn't facing them any longer. Just seconds before it hit him, Stefan spun around and caught the ball with both hands. "Whoa . . ." Becca gasped out along side everyone else who had seen it. "Now that boy has skills. You have got to get him on the team, Ty." She said out to her brother.

Tyler shot her a glare before turning his attention back to Stefan. They watched as he threw the ball back at them. Tyler caught it, stumbling back from the force behind the throw. Becca smiled smugly back at him, knowing that her brother deserved that one. She looked back over at Elena and Stefan and waved to them happily. They waved back to her as the bell went off, signaling that they needed to get to home room soon.

%^&$^&%

Later on in the day, Becca and the other girls were waiting for their captain to show up for practice. She knew Caroline liked being fashionably late for parties, but she was never once late for cheer leading practice. This was practically her life. Not that she minded her being late, it gave her a chance to talk to Bonnie and Elena. It turned out Stefan did try out for the football team. ". . . Oh, and you're both coming to dinner tonight." Elena told them as she approached the two. Bonnie and Becca shared a knowing look before turning to Elena.

"We are?" They asked out together.

"You two, me, and Stefan." Elena told them. She knew that Bonnie didn't like Stefan very much, and she wanted to show her how nice he really was. She wanted Becca to know as well, seeing as after today Tyler was obviously not going to like him if he didn't already. Bonnie's expression fell at the mention of Stefan's name. She just got a really bad feeling about him. She didn't know why, but there was just something dark there, and she only wanted to look out for her friend. "You have to give him a chance." She said to her friend. "You both do." She said, directing her attention to her other friend.

As Bonnie groaned in annoyance, Becca held up her hands in surrender. Bonnie might have straight out admitted she didn't like Stefan, but she hadn't. She personally liked the guy. "Hey, I don't have anything against the guy. He seems nice, but I'll be there anyways for moral support of course. Is Jeremy going to be there too?" She asked out to her friend as she stretched her arms.

Elena gave her friend a curious look, wondering why she was asking about her little brother. Though, it wouldn't surprise her. She and Jeremy were closer in age seeing as she was only a year younger than him. "I'll have to ask him, but I'm pretty sure he won't." She told her friend before turning her attention to her other friend, who still wasn't convinced on the dinner and was trying to get out of it.

It was doing her no good though. Elena wasn't buying any of it. So she did what they did best, and changed the subject to something else. "Have you seen Caroline? I've texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie asked the two girls. Becca shrugged her shoulders, not having a clue as to where their other friend could be. She was starting to get worried.

As worried as she was about Caroline, that didn't change the fact that she knew what Bonnie was doing. "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett." Elena laughed out, knowing that her friend was bound to give in sooner or later. "You are going to be there." She said to her more seriously.

"Fine, I'll go."

Elena was pleased to hear that, and she told her friend as much. The girls had decided to give up on stretching as the minutes ticked by. Becca found herself watching the football players. She was curious, her brother was up to something, which will most likely back fire on him in the end. She was brought back to their side of the field by the sound of blaring music. She turned to see what it was the same time as Bonnie and Elena.

It was Caroline, with some guy. She felt her heart shatter as she heard Elena and Bonnie talking about who the Mystery guy was. It was Damon Salvatore. She watched on as he and Caroline kissed good bye. As the other two got up, Becca found herself stuck on the ground staring at Damon and Caroline in disbelieve. She watched on as Caroline got out of the car and started over to the team. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She whispered to Elena harshly as she squeezed in between her and Bonnie. "Sorry I'm late girls. I, uh, was . . . busy. Alright, lets start with the double pike hurky kurkler. What do you say?" She went on, completely unaware of Damon looking at both Elena and Becca, who was just now getting up from the ground.

She had no doubt in her mind she knew what Caroline was busy with. She noticed that Damon wasn't really looking at her at all. He hadn't even really noticed her. He was staring at Elena, who was staring right back at him with a curious look. She didn't know what to think of the grinning older Salvatore brother as he drove away with a wink to her.

Without Caroline even noticing, Becca had slipped away from the group. It wasn't that hard to forget her since she was always in the way back. Even though she was the closest to Caroline, she didn't want her up front and in the spot light. She was the Mayor's daughter after all, and a sophomore at that. She didn't want there to even be a chance for herself to be out shined by her.

She found herself watching the football practice instead, and it wasn't long before Elena had joined her. Stefan had joined the other boys, and the coach was testing him to see how good he was. By the looks of it, he was better then good by a long shot. He had even managed to make her brother, the star player, look back. "He's good. Tyler's got to hate that." She found herself telling the girl next to her.

Elena nodded her head in agreement. They both knew how Tyler could get when it came to competition. They glanced back at the cheerleaders to see them going on perfectly fine with out them. Unlike Elena, Becca couldn't quit. Her mother wouldn't let her. She continued to watch her brother. He was up to something, and it didn't look good. "Tyler's gonna try something to make Stefan look bad. He and Matt are setting it up." She whispered to her friend.

Elena looked down at her friend with worry. They both watched on the practice continued on. They watched as Stefan went up to catch the ball, but her idiot of a brother tackled him hard to the ground. She shook her head as she watched Tyler say something to Stefan before walking off with a couple of the other guys.

She and Elena were about to go over there themselves to make sure he was okay, but Matt had beaten them there. They watched on as it seemed the two had made some kind of agreement. Elena breathed out, happy that Stefan was okay. They watched on curiously as he looked at his hand. Did he hurt himself? They figured he was fine when the saw him just go right back into the practice completely fine.

$^&%^&%

When Elena and Bonnie had made it clear that they didn't need her in the kitchen, she went upstairs to check on Jeremy. Elena had said he hadn't left yet, so she thought that she'd check on him while he was still there. They had a football game coming up, and Elena wanted everything to be settled before hand. She was still hurt over the fact that Damon hadn't not only tried to kiss her the night before then hooked up with her best friend, but he also didn't even notice her when he dropped Caroline off, but he was able to notice Elena, his brother's girlfriend.

She couldn't help but feel bitter toward them both suddenly. Why were guys swarming around them and Vickie? She got that they were older than her and obviously prettier than her, but why couldn't a guy just choose her? Not that she needed a guy in her life to survive, but she wanted to picked for once. It was never her. She knew this was how Caroline felt, but she was wrong. Boys flocked around her like flies, she just didn't notice most of them.

She didn't even notice Jeremy sit down next to her on the stairs. She didn't know she had stopped and sat on them either. "Heavy thinking for a friendly dinner. This about that guy you were telling me about? He do something to you?" Jeremy asked her, bringing her back from her thoughts. She looked up at him with a weak smile. She could feel her eyes heavy with tears, but refused to let them fall.

She didn't even know why she was crying. She had no reason to. Damon hadn't been hers to be jealous over, she had turned him away, and neither had Jeremy. He was clearly in love with Vickie, not with her. "He didn't do anything. He's dating Caroline. I didn't let him kiss me, so he hooked up with her last night." She confessed to him. Bad idea, now the tears were flowing down her face.

Jeremy's jaw twitched in anger up seeing her tears. He didn't like seeing her cry, especially over some dick who hadn't seen what he could have had. Though, he had to admit that he wasn't that upset that Damon had settled for Caroline. That didn't mean that he wanted to see his friend hurt. He didn't know what to do except wrap his arm around her shoulders and just let her cry on his shoulder as a way to comfort her. "He's a dick. If he hooked up with someone else then it's his lose, Becca." He whispered to her as he rubbed circles in her arm.

Elena and Bonnie had went to find Becca when they heard her crying. They shared a confused look as they spotted the two teens on the stairs. They then shared a knowing look, about to leave the two alone when the door bell went off. The two of them on the stairs jumped apart. Becca spotted the two girls and quickly wiped her eyes. Jeremy practically raced back up to his room without another word.

Elena felt bad as she went and let Stefan inside. Bonnie went and helped Becca go clean herself up as the two went into the kitchen to finish up dinner. Soon they were all eating in silence. Becca kept her head down through out the whole meal. She felt bad for having one of her moments during Elena's dinner, even if she did just put take out from the Grill and put it into a new bowl.

It wasn't long before Elena had stressfully gotten Bonnie and Stefan talking. She hadn't even attempted to try and get her to talk though. She knew that something was wrong, and that she would have to find out later. Stefan had managed to impress Bonnie by talking to her about witches, believe it or not. Elena was just to see Bonnie actually being nice with Stefan. Their dinner was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

Before Elena could excuse herself, Becca did before her. She left the three to talk as she went to go get the door. She opened up the door to find Caroline and Damon on the other side of it. "Surprise!" Caroline said out to her as she held up the dish in her hands. "Bonnie said that Elena was doing dinner. So we brought dessert." She explained to her.

Becca felt her heart stop as she saw Damon just looking at Caroline with that grin of his. He hadn't even looked up to see her. She was in shock and didn't know what to say. Luckily, Elena had heard Caroline's voice and had come to investigate with Bonnie and Stefan behind her. "Uh, Elena, I forgot. My mom wanted me to pick up this, um, thing for the party this weekend and if I leave now, I can probably still get to the store before it closes." She obviously lied to her friend, but it seemed only Caroline bought it, and Damon didn't care enough to bother.

She saw how his eyes went straight to Elena once he heard her name, and it only made her feel worse. Elena felt bad for her friend, but didn't stop her leaving. "Yeah, okay. Your jacket's up in my room if you want to go get it." She told her. She shook her head, just wanting to get out of there as quick as she could. The less time she had to watch Damon fawn over Elena and Caroline, the better. "I can have Jeremy give it to you tomorrow at school then if you want." She told her, knowing that she just wanted to leave.

Becca nodded, silently thanking her friend as she hugged her good bye. She quickly pushed past Caroline and Damon and took off down the street alone and on foot. The two girls and Stefan were the only ones to frown in disappointment at seeing her leave. Stefan felt worried and wanted to go after her to make sure she got home alright, but didn't want to leave the girls alone with Damon. "I'll send Jeremy off after her. Trust me, she just needs someone to talk to." Elena whispered to him before inviting Caroline and Damon, much to Stefan's dismay, inside.

She quickly excused herself really quick to go upstairs. Without knocking, she just went straight into her brother's room. Before he could yell at her to get out, she cut him off. "Becca got upset about something and left. She alone, in the cold, at night, walking by herself." She told her brother. "What are you gonna do about it?" She left the choice up to him. He could either mope around his room the rest of the night and probably get high, or he could go after his friend, who clearly needed him.

She left the room before he could say anything to her and went back down to her friends. They were all just talking as they served themselves some of the dessert that Caroline had brought over when Jeremy came down the stairs, Becca's jacket in his hand. "I'm going out. Tell Jenna not to wait up." He said out to his sister before leaving the house. She smiled happily to Stefan, who knew what she had done, along with Bonnie.

^%$%$^

It had taken a few minutes, since she had a good head start on him, but he had found her none the less. "Becca! Wait up!" He called out to her. She wiped her tears and turned to look at him confused. She had no doubt that Elena had sent him after her, or else how would he have known that she had left? He probably wouldn't have even come after her if she hadn't told him to.

He finally caught up to her and put his hands on her his knees as he caught his breath once again. "I told Elena that I would be fine. She didn't need to send you after me to make sure of that." She told him. He was fine after another minute of taking deep breathes. He gave her a good look over and saw that she was barely holding herself together.

She was clearly hurt by something. It had to have happened after he went back up to his room. "She didn't need to, Beck." He lied. He knew that it would be better if she thought that he had come on his own. That was what friends did, they just knew. It's what she would have done for him if the roles were reversed. Which, she has done before. "So what happened? Tell me, please." He asked her.

She bit her lip. Now that she really thought about it, she felt really stupid for getting this upset over something so stupid. So two guys she liked didn't pick her. So what if she was being forced to cheer lead by her mother. She was stronger than to let that effect her like this. They were just guys, they came and they went. She'd only have to survive a few more years of cheer leading, then she'd never have to look at the stupid uniform again in her life. "It's stupid. I'm just gonna head home." She told him as she went to leave.

He grabbed onto her arm though, stopping her from leaving. He turned her back to face him. "It's about that guy again, isn't it? I'll tell you this one last time, Rebecca Lockwood. He can go screw himself. You don't need him, and if he picked Caroline over you? Then they deserve each other." He told her as he held her face in his hands, making sure that she knew that he wasn't lying.

She sniffled as he wiped away her tears. It killed her even more to be like this because he was doing the exact same thing Damon was doing to her, only it was worse. Damon Salvatore was just some guy that she would eventually get over and forget about. Jeremy, he wasn't. He would always be there, and so would Vickie. Taunting her that he picked her instead of her. "I'm sorry, Jere, but I can't do this. I just can't. I need to go." She pulled out of his hold and took off down the street, hoping that he didn't follow after her this time.

Which, he didn't.

#%#$#$

She ended up meeting her brother at the Grill. She had called him to tell him that she wanted to go home, but the walk home was just too far and she didn't want to walk the whole way in the dark alone. He didn't fight her on it, much. He could hear the sadness in her voice and he wondered what was wrong with her. He was about to leave when Jeremy walked into him. Well, he 'walked' into Jeremy.

How Jeremy had gotten there before her, would forever be a mystery to her. She walked in to see them fighting. She flinched when she saw Jeremy push her brother because of something he said. She knew Tyler was going to hit him. "Tyler!" She screamed out as she approached them both, but it was no use. Her brother was seeing red, and there was nothing that she could say to stop him.

She didn't know what to do as he advanced on Jeremy. "Oh, no your dead." He muttered out.

"Oh, am I? Cause it seems like I'm waiting here for you to man up." Jeremy snapped back, tired of watching Tyler make threats but not doing anything about it. Becca let out a small 'no!' as her brother lunged at him. Luckily Matt was there to hold him back from hitting Jeremy, who was now snickering as he watched Tyler struggled against Matt's hold on him.

"The next I see you, Gilbert . . ."

"No, the next time I see you." He cut him off as he picked up his things. He glanced up at Becca, who was watching them both with a horrored filled expression. He looked back at Tyler, who had just noticed his sister standing there. "And she's not gonna be around to talk me out of anything." He snarled at Tyler before storming off. Tyler didn't say anything as he just motioned for his sister to follow him as they left in the other direction.

Matt looked around at his friends. His sister was the cause of all of this. He looked at his shocked sister angrily. "What are you doing, Vick?" He asked her before taking off to find Tyler and Becca. Vickie stared after her brother in surprise. She hadn't even done anything! Tyler was already outside with Becca when Matt found them. He stopped to watch as Tyler held a sobbing Becca in his arms. He didn't know why she was upset, and he doubted Tyler knew either, but he was just being her brother and being there for her.

That was just what older brothers did.


	7. Friday Night Knock Out Game

_Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad everyone's liking the story so far! Don't worry, Klaus will be here in no time, okay so maybe not for a while, but soon lol. Sorry. I do not own anything but Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 6!_

_$%^$%^#%$#%$#$%$#$%#_

_'Dear Diary,_

_I had a little melt down last night, but all is good now. Tyler ended up falling a sleep with me in my room last night. I didn't know I had that much tears in me, but I guess I can surprise myself. He did to. I didn't know he was capable of being a big brother to me. He didn't say 'I told you so' when I told him about Damon and Caroline dating. He just sat with me and let me cry for a while._

_Eventually I stopped crying long enough for us to make popcorn and watch a movie together. Sadly, I fell a sleep somewhere in the middle of it. I feel better today though, I feel stronger. I had my little moment of weakness, but now I was stronger then before. I can't let the fact that some jerk led me on ruin my life. I didn't even like him that much. I sounded like a little girl. I'm older that how I acted. _

_I shouldn't have run out on Elena's dinner. I should have sucked it up and moved on and had fun. Today was a new day. I managed to avoid Jeremy all day, and Caroline too. I did see Jeremy, and he did see me, but I didn't stay long enough for him to talk to me. I saw his hurt look, but I can't let it get to me. I'm starting a new. I'm going to get over Jeremy Gilbert, and I'm going to forget about Damon Salvatore. _

_Tonight was the big game. Lucky for me, I got ready before writing in you, so Tyler can't bug me about getting ready in a rush. Hopefully I don't mess up or hurt something, or someone else, tonight. I should probably get going, you know how Caroline is about being early for the games. _

_With love,_

_RLW'_

Becca closed her diary and put it back into it's hiding place. She patted down her cheerleading uniform once more before she went to leave her room. She jumped back to find Tyler on the other side of her door, just about to knock on her door. He looked her over and grimaced. "Isn't there another piece to that thing? Maybe something to cover up your, I don't know, _everything_?" He asked her as he looked at as if she was standing in front of him completely naked. Though, she had a feeling that he would be scratching his eyes out if he saw that.

She just rolled her eyes at her brother. All of the other cheerleaders went to the games like this, and he didn't seem to care when he eye sexed them up. Though, if she put herself in his shoes, she could understand that he wasn't the only guy to do that to the cheerleaders. He didn't mind checking out every other cheerleader, he just didn't want anyone else checking her out. "Sorry. No can do, big brother. Now, come on. I don't need the wrath of Caroline on my cute little ass." She told him as she brushed past him to head out to the car.

He rolled his eyes at her, but followed after her regardless. "No one better see that little ass of yours!" He shouted out to his sister as he followed after her. All he got in response was the sound of her laughter. He shook his head as he held the car door open for her once he put their things into the back. Once she was inside, he jogged around to the other side and hopped in. Soon they were off back to the school.

$^&%^&%^&

The game hadn't even started yet, and everyone was already excited. This was because of their higher chances of winning tonight. They were higher than they ever have been before. Thanks to Stefan, that is. Becca knew that her brother was not taking that nicely. She could see it clearly on his face as Coach Tanner gave a speech about Stefan. She got worried when she saw him sneak away. She whispered to Bonnie that she'd be right back, and sneaked away herself to go find her brother.

As she broke free of the crowd, she spotted her brother with Vickie, but he was distracted with something else. She followed his eye sight and felt her stomach drop when she found his target. He had spotted Jeremy Gilbert, completely wasted just like the rest of the other stoners. "Oh no." She gasped out when she saw her brother tense up. Jeremy didn't even seem to see her brother though. He was looking at her.

She didn't know how much her not talking to him just for a day could have hurt him until she saw his expression. He might not have picked her as a girlfriend, but he did as his friend. So far, she hasn't been such a great friend. She jumped into motion when she saw Tyler starting toward him, with Vickie, who was, failing at, trying to stop him. "Tyler! Ty, don't you . . ." But it was too late.

Jeremy had punched her brother so hard that it sent him almost to the ground. She then let out a scream as Tyler shoved Jeremy into the truck he had been previously sitting in. "Tyler, no!" She screamed out as she hurried over to them. Vickie tried screaming for him to stop as well, but it was no use. By now the crowd not far from them had noticed the fight and were starting to turn their attention to it.

Becca pushed past Vickie and moved closer to the two. "Tyler, I swear to god, stop it! I will hit you myself if you don't leave him alone. Do you hear me?" She was being ignored completely though. "Tyler!" She moved closer, trying to pull him off of Jeremy, but it was no use. He just pushed her off of him, sending her to the ground rather roughly. She faintly heard her name being called from somewhere, but her main focus was on the fight.

Elena and Bonnie both hurried to her side as Stefan went to stop the fight. "Hey! He's down! Enough!" He shouted out as he grabbed onto Tyler's wrist. He pulled him off of Jeremy, but instead Tyler just took out his anger on Stefan. Which proved pointless as his punch left no effect on him. He didn't even flinch.

Becca didn't once let her eyes leave Jeremy. She him crawling toward something on the ground, but it took he a moment to see what it was. "Jeremy, no!" She screamed out as she shot up from the ground. Stefan pushed Tyler away, but he didn't have time to react as Becca jumped in front of him, meaning to protect her brother. The sharpness of the glass sliced through her cheek. Not enough to really hurt her, but enough to draw blood.

She fell to the hard ground, again, her eyes wide with shock as she held her cheek in her hand. She pulled her shaky hand back to see that it covered in crimson colored blood. Her blood. It took both Matt and Stefan to hold back Tyler from attacking Jeremy again. Bonnie and Caroline were instantly at Becca's side to make sure she was okay. Elena was checking over her brother, who was staring in shock at the girl he had hurt. He shook his sister off before storming away.

Becca stared after him, wanting to go after him to tell him that she was fine. Matt had to push Tyler off to the locker room, not letting him check on his sister. He was afraid that he would go after Jeremy again. Elena turned her attention to the younger girl. That could have easily been Stefan that her brother had hurt. "I . . . I'm fine, you guys. Really. I'm just gonna go wash up." She tried to tell them. "Do you mind if I sit this game out, Care?" She asked her friend as she let them help her up from the ground.

Caroline nodded her head as Becca went off in the direction Matt had taken her brother. She found a bathroom first and tried her best to clean up. She couldn't tell how deep the cut was, but she needed to check on her brother. She needed to find him and show him that she was okay. Even if she wasn't. Jeremy had hurt her. The one guy she had fallen for, had caused her to bleed. She looked back at her reflection to see herself.

She looked absolutely awful. She was so pale, and she looked really sick. She felt really sick. She had to suck it up though. She needed to go and make sure everyone else was okay. She went to go leave to go find her brother, but she only made it as far as the door before she felt her knees give out from under her. A sharp gasp left her lips as she felt to the floor, and everything went black.


	8. Knight in Bloody Armor

I do not own anything in this chapter, everything except for Becca, belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 7

#%^$%^#$%#$%

She started to come to when she felt something wet and cold against her face. Her face twitched in annoyance as her eyes fluttered open to see shocking blue eyes staring back down at her. She knew those eyes, she hated those eyes. It was Damon Salvatore in the flesh. "Damon?" She whispered out confused. The last thing she remembered was going to find her brother when it all went black.

He gave her one of his famous grins as he laid her up in his arms. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. You done resting? You're missing the game." He chuckled weakly to her. He didn't know what to think when he saw her passed out on the floor. It was weird, he didn't want to take advantage of the fact that she was out cold. She shook her head confused. How long was she out? "I don't know how long you've been out. I found you a couple of minutes ago. Some scratch you got there though." He told her, answering her questions as if he had read her mind.

She raised her hand up to her cheek and winced as she touched the new mark on her face. At least it had stopped bleeding. Hopefully it didn't scar. "I . . . I have to find Jeremy. Tell him that it wasn't his fault. He's drunk, he didn't mean it." She was very disoriented, and she didn't know what she was doing. She wanted to get up, but her legs didn't seem to want to listen to her.

Damon seemed to catch onto what she wanted to do. He slid his other arm under her knees and carefully lifted her up in his arms. "Lets go see that girlfriend of my brother, huh? I'm sure she'd love to see you." He said to her as he carried her out of the bathroom and back outside. He carried her all the way out to the parking lot, where they found Elena at her car. "Oh, dear Elena!" He called out.

She spun around to see who had called her. She gasped out when she saw them and hurried over to the duo. "Becca! What happened! You just disappeared. Tyler's been so worried. Tanner took him out of the game, and all he's been doing is snapping at everyone for not knowing where you were." Elena explained as she led the way back over to her truck.

Damon carefully put her down in the open trunk of the truck. He slipped away unnoticed as Elena fussed over Becca. He would just have to try again to get Elena alone later on. He didn't even mean to find that other girl. He had been curious when she walked off alone. He was walking down the hallway when he heard a thud. He found her knocked out on the floor, completely laid out and out cold.

#%^$%^$

Elena helped Becca over to her brother before going back to her truck to get what she had gone in the first place to get. The second that Tyler had seen her, he was up on his feet and lifting her up off of the ground. "Where the hell were you? Are you alright? I'm so sorry." He said to her as he held onto her tightly. She just found comfort in her brother's embrace.

She knew that he didn't want to let her go. He was afraid that if he did, she would run off again. "I'm fine. I'm sorry that I disappeared on you, Ty." She whispered back to him. He didn't seem to want to let go of her, but she was starting to miss the feel of her feet on the ground. "I just got the wind knocked out of me earlier, Tyler. I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I'll be right back." She told him as he reluctantly put her back down.

He was hesitant to let her go off on her own, but he did anyways. He watched on as she left sadly. She found herself looking for Jeremy. She didn't know why. She should hate him, but he hadn't meant to hurt her. Not to say it was better that he was aiming for her brother, but he hadn't meant to hurt_ her_. She was looking everywhere for him, and she was pretty sure she had missed the second half of the game, but she needed to find him.

It wasn't until she heard the sirens did she give up her on search for him. She needed to find Tyler, or else she knew he'd cause another scene to find her. She looked for the group of football players. "Tyler! Tyler!" She called out, but there was so many people, it was hard to find him. "Ty . . ." She swayed on her feet a bit, her head suddenly spinning.

"Whoa . . . Becca? Hey, I got you."

She looked up to find Stefan holding onto her now. He looked concerned and worried, but she shook him off. The dizziness had come and gone. She was fine now. "I'm okay, Stefan. Really. Do you know where . . . Tyler!" She left Stefan's side as she ran to her brother. She jumped into his arms the second she was close enough. "Tyler, what happened? Did you get into another fight with Jeremy?" She asked him as he put her down.

He checked her over to make sure she was alright. "There was another animal attack, Becca. You're not allow to go off on your own. You hear me? I couldn't find you, once again, and I thought what ever the hell this thing is got you too." Tyler scolded her as he made sure she didn't have any other injuries besides the cut on her cheek. Which he still had an EMT check out. They stitched her up and set them both home.

She remembered that she had forgotten to grab her cheering stuff. She promised to be careful, and after a few minutes of fighting with him, he let her go while he got the car. She was walking by the bleachers when she saw them both. It was Vickie and Jeremy. She could see his hurt expression turn into a smile as she walked away. It was then that Becca knew Jeremy had forgiven her. He always would. He loved Vickie, how could he not?

Without noticing her, she grabbed her things and went to leave, but much to her dismay, he had looked up. He caught sight of her. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she was gone before he could. His smile disappeared as if it was never there as he watched her walk away from him. He was about to let her go, but something in him told him to go after her. He scrambled up to his feet and started after her.

He was about to call out to her when Damon stepped in front of her. He froze as he watched their interaction. He didn't trust this Salvatore brother, and he knew that Tyler didn't either. He watched them closely to see that something was off. She was scared, and he seemed to be a bit out of it. As he got closer he could hear her trying to nicely tell him that she had to go, but he wasn't listening to her.

He was about to speak up, tell him to get lost, when he was against beaten to the punch. "Hey! Beck, get a move on!" Tyler yelled out from the parking lot. She nodded and took off toward her brother. Damon and Jeremy both watched on as she got into his car, but she only looked back at one of them sadly before the car started to drive away.


	9. Worse Then Worse News

_Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 8_

_$%#$%#%$#_

_'Dear Diary,_

_Today is possibly the worse day of my life. After the animal attack at the game, my parents have decided to send me off to live with my uncle Mason down somewhere in Florida. I don't even have a say in the matter. I was just lucky my uncle Mason can't get down here until Halloween night. Which wouldn't be at least until a few weeks from now. Maybe he knew I didn't want to go? Maybe he knew how I felt? That's why I always liked Uncle Mason the best._

_The worst part about this is leaving everyone. A few weeks can go by really quick, especially if there are a lot of people to say good bye to. The one good bye I'm really going to hate is going to be the one to Jeremy. I still had to talk to him about what happened at the game. I was hoping to see him at the party tonight, but according to Elena, he wasn't coming. Which, in the end, might end up being a good thing. I don't think I can talk to him now. I don't know how I could talk to him now and make sure our friendship was alright when I'll be leaving town for god only knows how long. _

_What's the point?'_

She took a deep shaky breath as she put down her diary. She wiped her eyes as the tears rimmed them. She was not going to cry. There was nothing to cry over, unless you counted the friends that she would be loosing, and the life she would be leaving behind. She didn't want to leave, but like she told her diary, she had no choice in the matter. Her head snapped up at the sound of her door opening.

It was her good for nothing brother. Her eyes narrowed on him as he stood in her door way. She got up, grabbing her bag, and brushed right past him. He sighed and closed the door to her room. She was still not talking to him. He was upset that she was leaving too, but he hadn't made a move to tell their parents so. He just stood there while they made the arrangements. He hung his head low as he followed behind her.

Their parents wanted to have a 'family bonding' lunch before the party later on tonight. The two Lockwood siblings knew better though. They knew that this was more of a 'good bye' dinner for Becca. They all knew it, but none of them felt the need to say it. It wasn't like the mayor and his wife wanted to send her off. They wanted her home where they could see for themselves that she was safe, but the fact that neither of their children were safe with this animal on the loose.

%^#$$%$^$%^

The four of them sat around a table in the Grill. The first few minutes were silent between the Lockwoods, but soon conversation came up. And, of course, it was about football. "So what happens with the season? One big forfit?" Mayor Lockwood asked his son. Carol looked up and saw that both her children were uncomfortable with talking about their late teacher. She tried to give him a hint, but her husband was as stubborn as her kids. "Are they looking for a new coach?" He asked the teenage in front of him.

No matter how mad she was at her brother, she couldn't bare to see him upset. Even if Tanner had been a prick, he was still close with Tyler. He helped him out a lot with extra practices and study sessions so he could stay on the team and do better in school. "I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now." Tyler tried his best not to sound frustrated, but his father was acting like this was no big deal, like his teacher just skipped town or something.

Becca grabbed onto his hand under the table, giving his a comforting squeeze to tell him that she was there for him. He glanced over at her a little shocked. "Charles, Founder's party. Focus." Carol tried to sway the conversation away from the unsettling topic that it had turned to. "Rebecca, you know what your job is to do and was it not to do, correct?" She turned her attention to her daughter.

This might very well be one of the last meals with all four of them for a while, she didn't want a fight to start between the two men at the table. That didn't stop her from criticizing her though. She most likely didn't even realize that she was doing it, but it still annoyed her to no end. "Yes, mother. I'm to meet and greet. No enjoying myself what-so-ever." She said with an eye roll.

Carol was about to tell her daughter to behave, when they were interrupted. "How are we all doing over here?" A new voice replaced Carol's. Becca glanced up to see Vickie next to them. She worked at the Grill as a waitress to help Matt pay the bills since their mom skipped town. Becca looked over at her brother confused to see him avoiding looking at Vickie like he just wanted her to go away.

She gave her a brother a look. After all that fighting he did with Jeremy over this girl, he won't even look at her when he's out with his parents? Even if she did hate the girl, that was really harsh of her brother. "Uh, we're doing great, sweetheart." Their father said out to her. An awkward silence fell over them all as she didn't leave like Becca knew her brother wanted her to.

She could see that Tyler not even looking at her was hurting her. She didn't let it show, much, though. She just reached past her to grab Tyler's empty glass and refill it for him. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked him, giving him a slight glare. She wanted to be professional, but it hurt that her own boyfriend wouldn't even look at her when he was with his family.

Becca saw that her brother was about to say something, and not wanting to hurt Vickie's feelings anymore, she cut in. "We're fine, Vickie. Thanks though." She cut her brother off. She glanced at her father to see if they were all set before looking back up at the next next to her. "Just the check, please." She told her as nicely as she possibly could.

Vickie nodded and grabbed the check out from her apron. "Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." She said as he handed their father the check. Becca watched as their mother gave both the girl and her son a dirty look. She obviously didn't like the pair, but there was nothing she could say about it in public. Vickie spared Tyler one last look before she left.

Becca saw that her brother was just going to sit there and not go after her. "Excuse me, I see Caroline and Bonnie. I'm going to say hi if it's alright." She said as she got up from the table slowly. With a nod of her parent's head, she was off. She gave the two girls a brief wave before going after Vickie. She didn't know what possessed her to do this, but she couldn't help herself. "Vickie, wait!" She called out. "Tyler's just being himself. He's an ass, and he can't help it." She tried to explain to the girl.

Vickie stopped and looked over the other tables to see Tyler talking with his parents about something. "Until your parent's are gone." She said out as she made her way over to the bar. Becca paused for a moment, not understanding for a minute what she had meant. Yeah, her brother was an ass to her, but what did her parents have to do with this? "He treats me like trash, and you treat me like a charity case. I'm sick of it." She told her, her eyes narrowing on the confused girl before her.

Sure, she hated the girl, but she knew Jeremy didn't. Jeremy was her friend, she cared about him. If he wanted to fall for the druggie of a girl in front of her, that was up to him. She didn't agree with his choice, but that didn't mean she wouldn't support him with it. "I do not. Believe it or not, but somehow Jeremy likes you, Vickie. He likes you alot. He's my best friend. I may not like you much, but I'm trying to see what he sees in you. It's hard, but I'm trying." She hissed at the girl. She glanced back to make sure her brother was still at the table. "You're right, my brother treats you like trash. I know it, you know it, but he doesn't. So instead of making them fight over you? How about you woman up and just pick one. It'll save a lot more heartbreak if you do." She said to her.

Vickie stared at the girl with disbelief. It never really clicked before in her head, but now it made sense. "You love him." She said out in shock. Becca's eyes widened in surprise. She was about to tell her that she was crazy, but she cut her off. "Don't say that I'm crazy, cause I'm right. You love Jeremy." She said out. Becca shook her head, trying to deny it.

She didn't know what to say. What was the point? It wasn't like it would change anything. Jeremy would still love Vickie, and she doubted that Vickie would help her out at all. Unless it was to find another guy, that is. "Look, just come to the party all pretty and cute, okay? Show my mom that you aren't just trash." Becca growled out through clenched teeth before turning to go back to her table. What didn't notice was that Jeremy was only a few feet away, though with her luck, he didn't hear much of it.

#$%#$$#%$

Becca was walking up to Jeremy's door. Her mother, knowing the tension between her brother and the youngest Gilbert, had sent her over to their house instead. She was fidgeting with the bottom of her sun dress when she heard the door in front of her open. She looked up to see Jeremy coming out. "Hey, Jere. I'm here for my mom. I'm suppose to pick up a box of stuff . . ." She tried to explain to him as Elena was coming down the hall.

"Right . . . here." She said as she came up behind her brother. The two looked back to see her holding a few things. "Please be careful." She said as she handed the box over to the smaller girl. She looked between her brother and her friend curiously. They still haven't talked since the football game, and she could notice the tension. "If it feels too heavy maybe you should take Jeremy with you." She suggested.

The two looked at each other nervously. Becca was about to protest when Elena actually put the thing in her hands. She hadn't expected it to be so heavy that her hands slightly dropped. "Elena's, uh . . ." He was cut off by the horn hooking outside from her family's car. He looked over her shoulder to see Tyler waiting by the car. ". . . you should get your brother to help you. Bye." He said before leaving to go back upstairs.

She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he was gone before she could even get a sound out. Elena wished that she could've help more, and she had almost been able to, but the fight between Tyler and Jeremy out beat the urge he had to talk to her. "Sorry about him, Becca. You know how they don't like each other. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight, okay?" She said to her.

She gave Tyler a small wave before giving Becca a quick hug and closing the door. A frown appeared on her face as she turned to go back to the car. "His loss. He'd be lucky to have someone like you as his friend." He told her as he took the box from her hands. She gave him a non-believing look. She knew that he wished she would just forget about Jeremy. "I'm serious, Beck. I don't like you hanging out with him, but I'm starting to realize that he's your friend. With you leaving, you're gonna need to have him in your life." He told her as he opened the door for her. She didn't say anything else the entire ride home.

#%$#$%#$%

The party was in full swing soon enough. When she had gotten home, her mother had rushed her to go and get ready since the party started in a hour. She was doing as her mother liked, chating up the guests. She was to be the picture perfect daughter during these parties. She had to be the perfect young woman now that she was old enough that any parent would approve of for their son.

She hated the stupid role, and she knew her brother did as well. He didn't want his little sister to be seen as just the pretty wallflower. He didn't even want to think of her as someone's wife, let alone girlfriend. "Becca!" She turned to find Caroline and Damon in the doorway, waving her over. She smiled and excused herself before going over to them.

As much as she was hating to see Damon with her friend, especially when he was still making moves on her, but she was slowly getting over him. He was obviously too old for her, and he was just a player. She could see that Caroline really liked him though, so she wasn't going to ruin that. "Hey, you two. Come on in. The parties just getting good. The dancing is going to start soon." She told them as she motioned them both in.

Damon grinned to himself as he crossed the threshold. Before she had to watch Caroline and Damon together any longer, she quickly excused herself from them. "You know my mom, Care. She wants me on meet and greet everyone. Have fun! Care, save me a dance!" She said she took off to greet more of the guest. Caroline chuckled and waved her friend off as she shook her head. Damon stared after her curiously like she was some puzzle to figure out.

#$$%#%$

Becca was wondering around, sending fake smiles to some of the guest as she passed by them. Night had fallen, and it seemed as if this party would never end. She found herself outside and over looking the water fountain. This was her favorite spot in the whole property. The fountain never seemed to crease to amaze her. "So what guest number are you on for greeting? Or have you lost count?" A voice broke the silence around her.

She turned to see Damon behind her. She gave him a small smile before looking back at the fountain. "Around a hundred at least. After so many fake smiles the face begin to blur and look a like." She told him as she just watched as the fountain shined in the night surroundings. It stood out against the darkness. She made it that way, not some person that her parent's hired. She spend most of her days they wouldn't take her somewhere making it the way it was today.

Damon came up beside her and looked for what she was so interested in. His eyes settled on the fountain. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. It shined, yes, but there was nothing that stood out against the rest of the decorations up around it. "What's so interesting about that fountain?" He asked her. He was truly interested in knowing what she found so intriguing about it.

She glanced over at him briefly. She wasn't surprised that he didn't see what she saw about the fountain. No one really did. She remembered having to explain it to Jeremy once when they were younger. After that day, he helped her clean it as much as he could. Her brother always teased them. He never understood why she wouldn't just leave it for the help to clean. "Jeremy and I cleaned that thing every day since we were old enough to walk. I'm going to miss it when I leave." She smiled sadly before turning to him. "My parents are sending me off to live with my Uncle Mason in Floridia." She told him before turning her attention back to the fountain. "Have you ever had something that was just yours?" She asked him.

He frowned at the question. He never had anything that was just his own. He had always had to share with Stefan. He had thought he had Katherine to himself, but if he had to be honest, he knew that he shared her with his brother. He would never admit to knowing that though. "Never. Having a younger sibling does that though. You always have to share." He told her.

He didn't know why he was telling her that. Maybe it was because he wanted her to trust him so he could use that later on. He watched on as she searched his expression for something. "You blame Stefan for a lot of what happened to you, don't you?" She asked him. She didn't mean to pry, but she was wondering if that was how older siblings usually felt.

She couldn't help but think of her older brother when she was talking to Damon. She had to wonder if he ever wished he was an only child. She couldn't help but think that he blamed her for a lot of what happened to him as they were growing up. "That's the thing with older siblings, which I'm guessing is what you're asking?" He paused until she nodded her head. "We might, at the time, blame you younger siblings for a lot, but there isn't a thing we wouldn't do for you. Don't tell Stefan I said that." He told her, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

She nodded again and gave him a weak smile. "I'm speaking for the younger siblings when I say that we'd do the same for you guys. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Tyler. I'd die for him. He's my brother, you know? I might hate how he treats some people, but that doesn't mean that I don't love any less." She told him. He nodded, knowing how she felt.

There was once a time where he would say the same about Stefan, but times have changed since then. Things have happened between them that can't be forgiven. She couldn't know that though. "I'd watch what you say to certain people. Some might take you up on that offer." He told her before heading back inside. She looked back at him confused. He paused at the doorway and glanced back at him. "Oh, and you might be right. There is something about that fountain that makes you just . . . spill all of your secrets. I hope I get to see you again before you leave." He told her before turning and going back inside to find his date.

#$#%$#$%

Some of the party guest were starting to leave. Becca had managed to stay out of sight for most of the party. So had her brother it would seem though. She could see him from the terrorist. He was with Vickie. She had to admit, the girl could clean up nice. It didn't seem like her brother thought as much though. He was keeping her away from their parents.

She couldn't help but think of what Damon had told her earlier. _'We might, at the time, blame you younger siblings for a lot, but there isn't a thing we wouldn't do for you.'_ She couldn't help but wonder if that was how Tyler felt. He had taken more of their father's anger for her. He protected her, she doubted he knew how not to. He had to have so much anger toward her. She had to wonder if he ever regretted doing any of it, protecting her so many times.

Had she ever really thanked him before? Did he knew how thankful she was to have him in her life? She didn't even know how she would have made it this far without him there to help her with every step she took. He was there for her more than their own parents were. He was there when the boy in first grade pushed her down. He was there when she fell out of a tree and broke her arm. He took her to the hospital all on his own. He hot wired the car and drove her there. They had gotten hell for it afterward, but Officer Forbs had given them a break since she was hurt.

She felt tears stinging her eyes at all of what Tyler's done for her. She was really going to miss him the most. All day she was dreading saying good bye to Jeremy, when she should have been absolutely hating the idea of ever saying good bye to her own brother. She looked up to see Tyler now alone. Vickie had left, and she saw their mother going off in the other direction.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she took off toward her brother. Her shoes were making it difficult to run though, so she stopped to slide them off and carry them in her hands before taking toward her brother again. She saw that he was about to leave. "Tyler!" She called out to him. He turned back around, now confused as he saw his sister running toward him. Without warning, she jumped into his arms, throwing her own around him. "I'm so sorry for not talking to you today. You're the best big brother any girl could ask for, and I'm going to miss you so much." She cried into his shoulder.

He just held onto her as she cried in his jacket. He looked down at her confused, but said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what brought this all on. "I'm going to miss you too, Becks." He mumbered out to her. "You're not leaving yet though, so no crying. Besides, if mom sees you with your make up running down your face now, she'll kill you." He tried to lighten the mood as he put her down on the ground.

She didn't want to let go of him though. "I don't want to leave, Ty. What am I gonna do without my big brother there with me?" She said as she let her arms slide down to his waist. She refused to let him go. "I don't wanna cry, but I don't want to leave Mystic Falls." She told him. She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, her dark eyes wide and innocent.

He just shook his head and chuckled sadly as he pulled her back into a hug. "Just because you're leaving town doesn't mean that you're leaving us. Mom and dad just want you to be save. You'll come back before you know it." He told her before finally letting her go. "Go take a walk and get some air. Just don't go too far from the house, okay?" He told her. She gave his a weak smile before nodding and leaving. He watched her leaving sadly before going back to the party.

She was looking around, doing as Tyler said and trying to calm down. She shivered as a cold wind hit her. "Becca!" She turned to see Elena coming toward her. "Becca, what are you doing out here alone? Are you crying?" She didn't trust her voice. Just seeing Elena reminded her that she still had to tell her that she was leaving. She shook her head no. "Hey. Hey, come here." She said once she was close enough.

She pulled the younger girl into her arms when she saw that she was about to break down. Becca wrapped her arms around her, fighting back another round of sobs. Elena didn't know what was wrong. Everyone was just a mess tonight. First Caroline with Damon, and now Becca with what ever it was that she was crying over. "They're sending me away, Elena. They're making me leave." She cried out to her friend.

She felt so weak doing all this crying, but she's been holding it in since she found out her parent's plan. She still had to tell Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy too. She didn't want to, but she knew that she couldn't leave town without saying good bye to them all. Elena just looked down at her surprised, but said nothing as she held onto the girl in her arms. "It's gonna be alright, Becca." She said, trying to figure something out since it would see she would not be the only girl crying. "Why don't we have a girl's night? Go pack for the night and have Ty drive you over." She nodded before she left Elena to go pack.

##%^%$

She arrived at Elena's house in no time. Elena was back at her house getting Bonnie and Caroline. She was about to walk up the drive way when she noticed someone else in the doorway. It was Vickie, but she wasn't alone. Jeremy had her up against the door, and he was attacking her neck with his lips. Her heart fell as Vickie looked over at her with a smile that would forever haunt her.

She watched as the two went inside, closing the door behind them. Her bags dropped from her hands onto the cement. She knew that Jeremy loved Vickie, but she had chosen her brother. The trash was now _cheating_ on her brother with the boy _she_ loved! Can her night get any worse? It would seem it would since Elena and the others didn't get home a hour and half later and Vickie was still inside.

The three found her fast a sleep on the front porch swing. She was shivering slightly from the cold air, and she looked so very pale that she could be dead. "Oh my god, Becca!" Bonnie said out as she took off toward the girl. Elena stayed behind with an unstable Caroline. "Becca, wake up. Come on, please? There we go." She said as she help a sleepy Becca sit up.

She looked around confused, still half a sleep. "Bonnie? What time is it? I must have fell a sleep waiting for you guys." She said as she finally realized how cold it actually was. Bonnie shrugged off her coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Becca looked around to see all three of the girls giving her a questioning look. "I didn't want to go inside. Your brother has a 'friend' over." She told them bitterly.

Bonnie and Elena shared a sad look, both knowing who she meant. They weren't blind to see that their friend liked Jeremy, they just spared her the grief. "Lets get you two inside. There's a lot we need to talk about." Elena said as she helped Caroline up the steps as Bonnie helped Becca up to her feet. The four went inside and decided to stay downstairs for the night.

While Becca was in the shower and Caroline was fast a sleep, Elena filled Bonnie in on Damon abusing Caroline and Becca leaving town soon. When the small girl in question came back downstairs, she was instantly in Bonnie's arms. The girls cried that night over the horrible start of the year they've had. They had decided to make the best of the rest of the time they had together. Tomorrow was a new day.


	10. Playing Chicken

Thanks for all of the reviews! Sadly, Becca will be leaving so she'll be missing the last half of season 1, but she will be back for season 2 with Mason! I'm glad you're all liking Klaus/Becca and before they've even shared a scene! lol I hope I don't dispoint when he actually gets to the story! I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to rightful owners.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

#$#$#$!#$

Becca awoke to the sound of laughter. She peaked her eyes open to see first that Elena and Bonnie were no where to be found. She got up and wondered out into the hallway to see that Jeremy was at the front door with someone. It was then that she remembered that Vickie had spent the night, doing 'nightly' thing with Jeremy up in his room. She felt her breathing hitch a little upon seeing Jeremy shirtless and Vickie wearing his shirt. What broke her heart was that it was the same shirt she had given to him on his last birthday.

Her eyes narrowed as Vickie looked over Jeremy's shoulder to look at her. A devilish smirk twisted onto her lips, clearly meaning to silently tell her that she had won the fight for his heart. It wasn't like she was even in the running though. She was just a stupid girl who wished that a boy would love her back. She gave the clueless boy a long, hungry, kiss good bye. Jeremy turned to see what Vickie had her eyes locked on to see nothing there. He shook his head confused as he shut the door and went back upstairs to his room to get ready for the day.

#%^$$%#^%^

It was three more days before Becca had to see Jeremy at school. She stood in front of her calender with a red marker. On Halloween night, only days away now, was the that night she would be leaving. She had only days left to say good bye to everyone that she knew and loved. Only days left to enjoy with her friends before she's forced to leave and start over completely for who knows how long.

She wouldn't cry though. No, she cried enough the night of the party, the night she finally realized that she lost any chance of getting Jeremy to choose her instead of Vickie. She turned to look at herself in her mirror. She took a deep breath and stood strong as she smoothed down her clothes. She turned at the sound of her door opening to find Tyler standing there. With a nod of his head, she followed behind him to get going to school.

$%^$^&%^&

Caroline was with Becca, and another one of their cheerleading friends, as they were all rounding the corner of their school hallway, passing out fliers as they went. "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team, and the band, are committed. Well, not all of the band. Just the ones who can pull off a bikini." Caroline explained to the two girls. "I want, in-your-face _sexy_. I mean, it's a fundraiser for god sake." She told them, unaware of the disgusted Elena and Bonnie listening in close by.

Becca was watching her friend curiously as she laughed with the rest of her and the other girl about something stupid. It was like nothing had happened to her that night, or all of the other nights before that. She still couldn't believe Damon had done all those things to her. He had seemed like a nice guy, rough around the edges, but over all a good guy. She was about to pull Caroline to the side when she was suddenly pulled away by Bonnie. "You and I need to talk." She said as she pulled her all the way to the bathroom.

Becca was fighting back the need to laugh as Bonnie practically dragged her into the girls bathroom. She watched on amused as she checked all of the stalls before turning to face her. "Have you talked to him since the game?" She asked her. The seriousness fell upon them then. All laughter was gone as Becca refused to meet her eyes. "Well, there's my answer. Tell me, why haven't you talked to him? You're leaving a few days, Becca. You're gonna have to do it before then." She paused as a thought suddenly hit her. "Unless, you do plan on saying good bye to him. Don't you?" She asked her friend.

Becca gave her a look that clearly said that she wasn't sure what she was going to do. "Don't you give me that look, Bonnie Bennett! I was going to tell him that night after the party, but when I got there, he was sucking the skin off of Vickie. He doesn't care about me. He probably won't notice me gone when he has Vickie on his hip." She scoffed and cringed at the mental image.

Bonnie felt bad for her friend. She knew how much she liked Jeremy. Those two grew up together just like Elena and Matt did. She couldn't help but think of him when she saw Becca. It had to be harder for him since Elena and Matt had actually gone out before. "You know that's not true. Vickie wasn't there for him when his parents died, Becca, you were. She might have gotten him on drugs, but you keep him _here_. You keep him from going over the edge. We can all see that. He needs you. You need to tell him everything before you leave." She told her.

Becca wasn't sure that was such a good idea though. Jeremy might have been her closest friend when they were growing up, but things were different now. They were different people now. "Just drop it, Bonnie. He finally won Vickie, he doesn't need any guilt from me. He needs something happy in his life right now." She said sadly before leaving the bathroom to get to her locker before class.

Elena came in soon after confused. "She doesn't know how wrong she is. I know he's your brother and everything, Elena, but she's like a little sister to me. I hate seeing her so sad. I just wanna hit Jeremy and shake him until he sees her." Bonnie told her friend. Both thought of the girl as their little sister. They took her in last year under their wings, them and Caroline did. They were all as protective of her as Tyler was of her.

Elena shook her head. As much as she wanted to stay out of her brother's love life, she couldn't help but want him to finally see her friend. She was just what he needed right now. Not some pill pushing . . . not Vickie. "I know, but he's stubborn. He won't see her until he's finally lost her. That's how it works, isn't it?" She told her sadly. The bell rang, telling the girls that they were going to be late. They hurried to leave, leaving the conversation for later.

$%^^&%^&

_'Dear diary,_

_I chickened out again on saying good bye to Jeremy. He doesn't even know I'm leaving yet. I know Elena knows that I am, but I think she knows I want to be the one to tell him. If I can even get the chance to. Lately he's always with Vickie since they got together the night of the party. Don't think that's stopped me from trying to talk to him. _

_Yes, I'm scared as hell to do it, but it's something I have to do. I can't leave without talking to him. I don't think I could forgive myself if I didn't at least tell him I wasn't mad at him about the scratch. Which, might I add, is healing nicely. I get the stitches out tomorrow. What do you think i should do diary? I have to tell Jeremy that I'm leaving. _

_Maybe at the car wash, though, I doubt he'll be there. It's not really his type of scene to hang out in. Maybe I could get Elena to drag him to the haunted house that's coming up? It'd be cutting it close, but that would seem to be our thing as of late. Anyways, it's getting late. I need to be up early so I can get ready for the fundraiser. Caroline wants us all to be ready to work it._

_Night,_

_BLW'_

She placed her diary down on her night table and shut off her night side table lamp before getting comfortable in her bed. That night she had strange dreams of herself in another time. Only, a man, two of them actually, kept calling her something else. The girl's name was Iliana. The two men were clearly not from this present time, and both were very different. One brother was smart and clever, almost mischievous even, while the other man had restraint and a type of sadness around him.


	11. How To Say GoodBye

Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter, except for Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10!

#%$#%$#%$#

It turned out that the Sexy Subs Car Wash was a no go for Becca. Not only did Tyler practically drag her back to his car and drive her home when he saw her in her bikini, but he had managed to convince both of their parents that they needed to keep her home and 'cherish' the last moments that they had left together. Now she was stuck shopping for a whole new wardrobe with her mom for Florida. All she had to say was that when Caroline goes to snap on someone? It better be on Tyler.

Now here she sat with her mother at the Grill, enjoying a meal for two. It was only the two of them today, and she had to admit, she expected it to be worst. They both had enough bags to fill the whole booth. Becca couldn't believe it, but she was actually getting along with her mother. Even if her mother is a strict bitch most of the time, they did have their mother/daughterly moments.

They didn't talk like some mothers and their daughters, but she knew if it came down to it, her mother would choose her and her brother over anything else, even their own father if he was the other choice. Her laughter died as she looked around the Grill to see Jeremy with Vickie. Of course. She sighed as she turned her attention to her food in front of her. Carol sighed as she noticed what had turned her daughter's new found sadness. "He's not worth it, Sweetie." She told her.

She reached out to place her hand on her own, but Becca jumped away from her, her eyes now glaring daggers at her mother. Who was she to say who was worth her feelings and who wasn't? "Says you, _Mother_." She snapped back. Carol realized that it was worse with her daughter. Tyler might have liked that Vickie girl, but he had gotten rid of her all on his own.

It would seem that the same girl was now causing trouble for her daughter. As much as she rather Rebecca forget about this boy, she could see that her feelings for him went a lot further then her son's for that girl. As much as she wanted to try to push the matter of her daughter forgetting about that Gilbert boy, she wasn't going to ruin the last, at least for a while, moments she could have with Becca. "You like this boy a lot, don't you?" She asked her. Becca said nothing as she turned her head away from her mother. "Good lord, I remember when that boy came over practically every day to see you. You'd both some how manage to cover yourself with muck." She tried her best to sound censer, but the path that boy had chosen was really affecting her judgment of him now.

Becca scoffed, knowing that her mother was still seeing him as a bad influence on her. She always did before. "It wasn't like that, you know. I loved the fact that the two of you both got along so well. Because of my and father's busy schedules, we were never able to take you out as much as we would have liked. That boy, though, he came over every single day and made you smile so much. I owe him a lot for doing that." She sounded more genuine now.

Becca looked up at her curiously, to see if she was serious or not. She was surprised to see her mother's eyes watering. "You mean that?" She asked out. Her mother nodded her head. She wasn't lying. She really was thankful her daughter had a friend like Jeremy growing up, even if his choices nower days weren't what she would have hoped. "Mom?" She asked out, bringing her mother's attention back to her. "How do you say good bye to someone that you care about? It was hard enough telling everyone else that I was leaving. How am I going to tell him?" She was actually asking her mother this.

Carol was taken back. Not once, even if she wished she would, had Becca ever come to her for help. Especially not for something like this. "I wish I could have an answer for you, sweetie, but I don't." Becca looked down, knowing that she shouldn't have asked her mother. Carol took a deep breath, hoping that she hadn't ruined what ever this moment was. "I had to say good bye to your father once, you know." She said out, catching her daughter's attention once again. "It was back when we were about your and Jeremy's age actually. My parents were making me go to this _awful_ boarding school. Your father and I had just started dating, and believe it or not, but I wasn't his parent's first choice for their son. Kind of like Jeremy now." She started to tell her daughter.

Becca gave her a quick glare. "Mom, he just lost his parents. Give him a break." She told her. Carol nodded, silently telling her that she understood. Even if Becca didn't believe her, she wasn't the type of girl a parent, especially her husband's parents, would have approved of. She was a lot like Vickie back in her day. She was considered trash, but Becca's father had seen through all of that. He had accepted her and made it seem like she was worth more than she was at the time. It was what she needed.

So, she knew how Becca felt more than she let on. It was partly the reason why she hasn't forbid her to see that Gilbert boy. "I see a lot of your father in you, Rebecca, you know that. He risked a lot by befriending me when we were kids. I was going down a very bad path, just like Jeremy is now, but he pulled me out of it just by being my friend. He made me see that I was worth something in this world. You can imagine how upset I was when my parents told me that they were sending me away. I didn't think I could survive without your father by my side. You know what he told me?" She said, a distant smile playing on her lips.

She was a bit surprised that she was telling her daughter all of this. When she married their father, she had made a promise to herself that she would never go back to the place, even to just think about it. Her daughter needed to hear this though, so she had to break that promise to herself. "He told me that I was stronger than I thought I was. I thought he was insane for thinking that, that he thought more of me than he should have. He had more faith in me than I had in myself. He made me look in the mirror one night, the night before I left, and really look at myself. He told me everything he liked about me, and everything that he didn't. He only had one to say about what he didn't like about me." She said as she brushed away her tears.

Becca was now fully paying attention to her mother. She could see that her mother wasn't just making up a story to tell her, she was spilling out her heart to her just because she knew that she needed to hear it. "He didn't like how I thought so little of myself. That night changed me. I decided then and there that I was going to be stronger, and I was. When I came back home, he was there waiting for me. I had survived because he made me realize that I could save myself. I didn't need to depend on him to live my life. We fell in love, as you know. And the rest is history, as one would say." She said as she choked back a sob as she wiped her eyes before her make up could run.

Becca reached across the table and took a hold of her mother's hand. Carol looked up in surprise at her daughter. Both woman's eyes were teary as they locked together. "I love you mom. I may not say it a lot, or ever, but you're the strongest person that I've ever met. I'm really going to miss you." She tried her best to hold back the tears, but it was harder said than done.

Carol's heart broke upon seeing her daughter's tears. "Oh, sweetie. Come here." She said out. Becca got up from her side of the table and slid in next to her mother. Not caring about appearances at the moment, the two women cried as Carol pulled her daughter into her arms. "I'm going to miss you too, and so is your father." She said out as she held onto her daughter, rocking back and forth her like she use to when she was baby.

$##$#$

It was until the next day did she think her world had stopped. There had been a fire in the woods. A bunch of druggies had been there, Vickie included. That could only mean one thing, Jeremy had been with her. She didn't need any proof to know that, she just needed eyes. Those two were attached to the hips, why wouldn't they be together? Most of the bodies were so burnt they were unrecognizable though.

She was crying on her bed since her father told her about the fire. He didn't understand why she had run out of the room crying. Her mother had though. She knew the feeling all to well. She hadn't gone after her daughter though. She didn't know what she could say to her. Neither did Tyler. He was a bit upset too. Even if he did treat Vickie badly, they were still friends on some level.

It wasn't until noon, did her brother barge into her room. He rolled his eyes as he heard her groan out in annoyance. "Listen, I'm not sitting around and moping. Mom said Vickie and Jeremy's bodies weren't found. Just get off your lazy ass and go over and see if he's there." Tyler said as he yanked the blanket off of her. She shot up from her pillow and glared at him.

Her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He was just happy to see a reaction out of her. He pulled her up from her bed, dragging her over to her closet. "Get dress, or go in that, but just go over there, Becks." He paused, knowing what she was going to do. "I'll be in the car." He said before leaving her room. She knew that he was right. She could be crying over nothing. She hurried to follow after her brother, not bothering to get changed. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, he passed her some deodorant, muttering that she might not want to stink.

%$#%$#$

Becca didn't wait until he stopped the car before she was out of the car. She raced to the door and frantically knocked on the door. She was bouncing from foot to foot, hoping that it was Jeremy who opened the door. He didn't even have the door completely opened before she screamed. "Jeremy, you're alive!" She screamed out as she jumped into his arms.

The force from the embrace sent them both falling back with a yelp. She didn't let go of him for a second though. Outside, Tyler just shook his head, laughing, as he drove away from the house. "Thank god you're alive. I don't know what I would have done if you died at that fire last night." She mumbled into his shirt before she raised her head. Her hair was hanging in her face, but she didn't care at the moment. She was just happy to see him smiling back up at her.

He chuckled at her smiling face. Without much thought, he reached up and moved some of her hair out of her face. She blushed as his thumb ran down her cheek. He missed seeing her over the past week or so. "I'm glad to see you too, Becca." He told her as he laid them up. She didn't move from his lap as she just buried her face into the crook of his neck, throwing her arms around his neck again.

He was a bit taken back by the embrace, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her too. He would have thought she would never talk to him again after he accidentally hurt her that night, but here she was. Hanging onto him like if she didn't he would be gone. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said into his shoulder. He chuckled slightly from her breath tickling his neck, but nodded his head anyways.

"Jeremy?"

He looked up to see Vickie standing in the doorway, a pair of shades covering her eyes. He quickly moved Becca off of his lap, and made sure that she was at least a few feet away from him. He jumepd up to his feet and moved to let her inside of the house, but she had already come inside. "The sun is killing me, and my eyes are on fire." She said as she adjusted her sun glasses.

"Where have you been?"

Becca watched in horror as she just brushed off his question and pulled Jeremy into a kiss. She didn't care if Becca was present or not. She wanted to look away, but something caught her attention. Vickie was staring at Jeremy's neck like it was food or something. "Vickie!" Becca shouted, getting her attention away from Jeremy. "Did something happen?" She asked her as she got up from the floor.

Vickie didn't seem to like her being there, especially upon seeing her in nothing but a tank top, cheering shorts, and slippers. "Have I ever told you how much I hate cheerleaders?" She growled, actually _growled_, out. She was about to attack Becca it seemed when Jeremy's arms wrapped around her waist, seeming to stop her. "I'm so hungry, Jeremy! Let me go!" She screeched as she struggled against his hold.

Jeremy didn't have a clue as to what Vickie was on, but it certainly wasn't helping that Becca was there. He nodded his head to the side, silently telling her to get upstairs. She hesitated, but nodded and hurried to get to Elena's room. She grabbed the phone and called the girl, who she knew she could trust figure something out. She picked up, thankfully, on the third ring. "Thank god you picked up, Elena. Vickie's here and she's acting really weird. She looked like she wanted to eat Jeremy, and, oh yeah, kill me." She said into the phone.

_'I'll be home soon, Becca. Just be careful until I get there.'_

She looked down at her phone confused. She went to go down stairs once she had cleaned up a bit more. She didn't want to take any of Elena's thing, mostly because she knew they wouldn't fit her, but she brushed her hair and got a breath mint from one of her draws. As she was going down stairs, Jeremy was letting Matt inside of the house. He must have called him while she was cleaning up. "Where is she?" He asked as he hurried inside.

Jeremy glanced up to see her at the stairs before looking back at Matt. Something was really wrong with Vickie, and none of them knew what the hell it was. "Come this way." He said out to him, before motioning for them both to follow him. Matt and Becca shared a look before hurry to follow him.

The three came into the kitchen to find Vickie on the floor. She had basically eaten the Gilbert's out of food and home. Becca covered her mouth in shock, looking at the mess Vickie had left in her wake. "What's she on?" Matt asked him as they came more into the room. As much as he hated it, he knew it was no secret that his sister did drugs. He didn't know though. Matt slowly approached his sister. Jeremy went to follow, but Becca's hand on his arm held him back. "Hey, Vick. How you doing?" He said as he slowly took the sun glasses off of her.

She didn't seem to like that. It seemed like it hurt her. "Not good, Matty. I hurt." She told her brother. It was moments like this when to Becca it seemed like Matt was the older sibling. Damon had been right that night, either sibling would do anything for the other. It was just a fact of life. She let her hand drop into Jeremy's hand and gave his fingers a squeeze. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

He knew that she didn't like Vickie, and she had every right to hate him, but some how she just didn't. She was still here for him when he needed her, and she still found some good in Vickie enough to be caring toward her. "Just turn it off!" She screamed out, catching his attention again. She turned her attention to Jeremy to see Becca on his arm. "You get away from him!" She screamed out.

Suddenly she was in front of the two. She pushed Becca back with more force than she was normally capital of. Becca fell from the push, flying across the room and into the wall. She hit it with a small scream of pain. Matt stared in shock as Jeremy went to make sure she was okay, but Vickie's grip on his arm held him back. "You're my boyfriend! Not her's." She snapped at him. He stared at her in shock as Matt went to make sure she was okay.

He couldn't believe how she was acting. He pulled his arm from her viper like grip on him. "I'm your boyfriend, Vickie. Not property. What happened to you last night after I left?" He asked her, wishing that there was something he could do for her. He glanced back to see that Becca was out cold on the floor. Matt was trying his best to wake her up, but it was no use.

A second later, Elena and Stefan came into the kitchen confused from all the shouting. "What's going on?" She asked out as she came more into the room. "Oh, my god, Becca!" Elena said as she noticed her unconscious friend on the floor. Stefan paused as he took in the rest of the kitchen to see what Vickie had left. He moved in front of Elena to get a better look at Vickie. He seemed to know exactly what to do.

Elena watched on as Stefan told the other two what to do. They brought Vickie up to Jeremy's room and did as he said to do but shutting the blinds. Once they were gone, he turned back turned Elena. "You know what's wrong with her?" She asked him as she stayed at her friend's side. Stefan nodded as he approached the girls. He carefully checked Becca's head before picking her up into his arms and carrying her over to the couch to lay her down on it.

Stefan checked over her once more to see if Vickie did any other unnoticed injuries to the girl, but found none that were visual. He motioned for Elena to check the places he couldn't. "Check under her shirt for any bite marks or bruising." She nodded without asking as she took his place. "Vickie's transitioning." He told her as he looked away as she checked underneath Becca's clothes for any type of injury.

Elena looked back at him almost scared, hoping that what he was saying wasn't what she was thinking. "Transitioning into what?" She asked him as she fixed Becca's clothes. Stefan turned back around when he heard the ruffling sounds of clothes moving stop. Elena stood up, fearing the worse just by seeing his grim expression.

"Into a vampire."


	12. Insult To Injury

Thanks for the review! This chapter is a bit short, but that just means I'll post another later on tonight! I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

#$^%$%^$%^#^$

The next morning, Becca woke up with a gasp. The last thing she remembered was Vickie basically throwing her against the wall, but that was impossible for her to do, wasn't it? She sat up slowly, holding her head as the headach came to her. She peeked her eyes opened slowly to see that she was in her own room. How in the world did she get here? She looked down to see that she was still in her pj's from the day before.

She had to wonder how she got home. She was about to attempt at getting out of her bed when the door to her bedroom opened and her brother came inside with a tray of food, water, and Advil. "What happened? How did I get home?" She asked her brother as he placed the try on her night side table before sitting down on the side of her bed. She gladly took two tablets of Advil and her bottle of water and swallowed the pills.

Her brother looked up at her sadly. "Elena called me. She said that you and Vickie got into it and she pushed you. After a few hours went by and you weren't waking up anytime soon, she called me and I brought you home." He explained to her. Tyler could hear the words coming out of his mouth, only it didn't feel like he was the one actually saying them. She then took a good look at her brother to see that he was acting odd. He almost looked as if he was in a trance when he said that.

Something was off about what he told her, but she couldn't exactly say he was wrong. Everything about yesterday was fuzzy. She didn't remember fighting with Vickie at all, but she had to have if she pushed her. Something in her head was telling her that they did fight, but she just couldn't remember it. She glanced over at the clock to see that she was going to be late for school no matter how quick she could be. "Don't worry. Mom's letting you stay home today since it's your last day in Mystic Falls. Dad said that Uncle Mason will be here by midnight tonight." He told her sadly before getting up to leave her room.

She let her head drop into her head. The day she had been dreading for weeks was finally here. She was leaving tonight, and she still hadn't told Jeremy. She wished that she had yesterday, but everything had happened so fast. She had been so happy to see him alive and to finally talk to him, but Vickie had interrupted before they even got over the hugging.

How was she suppose to tell him she was leaving? She couldn't just leave without telling him good bye. He'd hate her. He's already lost his parents, he couldn't think she didn't care enough to say good bye to him. He had to know she didn't want to leave before they really got a chance to talk about that night at the game. She had to tell him how she felt. How she's felt since they were kids. She had to tell him that she was in love with him.

She thought about all of this as she let the hot water run over her body. She was finally going to tell Jeremy that she loved him. She didn't care if he rejected her, or even if he never talked to her again, she just needed to tell him before she left for god only knows how long. She just needed him to know. She was brought out of her thoughts when the hot water turned cold. She quickly shut off the water and got out.

She was about to head back to her room when she heard the door bell ring. She opened the door a crack and poked her head out. "Mom? Dad? Anyone gonna get that?" She called out. As the door bell rang again, she knew that her parents had both left the house. She groaned and tightened the towel again her. The door bell rang again as she made her way down the stairs. "I'm coming!" She called out. "God, I'm com . . . who are you?" She asked as she opened the door to a strange man that she's never seen before.

The man cocked his head to the side, eying her up. She felt suddenly completely naked in front of this man, like he was going to eat her at any second. "Interesting, you look just like her." He said after another moment. "Though, I have to say, she would never greet someone dressed this . . ." He paused as he gave her another look over. ". . . indecent." He said, a smirk growing on his lips.

She was taken back by his rudeness. She had just gotten out of the shower when he attacked the doorbell. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You come to my home and insult me? Who the hell are you anyways?" She asked him. She took a step away as he got closer to the doorway. He paused right at the door frame. He liked amused at the irony of something only he knew.

Even if he seemed to not be able to come inside, she still didn't feel safe. It felt like he could just lung and attack her. He looked like he wanted to at least. "I'm thinking that's her nice way of saying get lost." Another voice said as they appeared behind the man. Becca never felt happier to see Damon Salvatore at the moment as he stepped in between the man and the doorway. "Don't you think, brother?" He said to someone behind the man.

Becca took a step forward and looked over Damon's shoulder the best she could to see Stefan standing at the bottom of her steps. The man seemed to realize he was out numbered, but he didn't seem like he felt threatened by the two brothers. He just seemed to back off, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. "I'm sure someone will be pleased to hear about you, little lady." He said with a tilt of his hat before he walked off.

The brothers didn't move as they walked him leave. They waited until he was completely out of sight before turning toward Becca. Before Damon could even take a step, Stefan was pushing him aside and moving into the Lockwood house. "Are you alright? Do you know that guy?" He said as he looked her over. Even with him checking her, she didn't feel like he was doing anything wrong. He wasn't trying to feel her up and taking advantage of the fact that she was in a towel, like she knew Damon would have.

She shook her head no to him. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. He was just saying weird things like 'I looked like her' and that 'if I was her I wouldn't have answered the door so indecently'. The guy was a major creeper if you ask me, Stefan, even more so than your brother." She shot Damon a smug look over Stefan's shoulder. He just grinned back, giving her that one.

Stefan glanced back at his brother. Something was off about that guy. They were just lucky that they had both come to see if Vickie had left to pay Tyler, again, or Becca a visit. "I'll take that as a compliment, Angel." He said back to her. She giggled and shook her head. "He's gone now, so you don't need to worry. Just keep your doors locked before going to bed." He told her as he turned to leave. As much as he would have liked to take full advantage of the fact that was, A, vervain free, B, basically naked, and C, home alone, he had other things to worry about.

Like getting that necklace back from Caroline. Oh, and getting Vampire Vickie back before she hurt anyone. "I don't think he could even if he wanted to." She said out, causing him to stop where he stood and turn to look back at her. "The door was wide open, and there was plenty of time between when I opened the door and when you two showed up for him to do something. It was like he couldn't come inside even if he wanted to." She explained to the both the best she could. The two brother's shared a knowing look. They knew exactly what they were dealing with now.

A vampire.


	13. Blame Game

I do not own anything in this chapter! Except for Becca of course. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 12!

#%#$%^#$%#%$#

Damon and Stefan had left not soon after she told them that. Stefan had told her to not invite anyone in the house that she didn't know, though she didn't see how that would keep out a creeper, but she told him she wouldn't anyways. Damon also gave her a bracelet, saying it was a good bye present. It was actually really cute, she didn't see herself taken it off for any reason or anytime soon.

After they left, she started to get ready for the Halloween party at the school. Just because she was leaving, that didn't mean that she would miss this for anything. She still had to tell Jeremy how she felt and that she was leaving. She wasn't going to hesitate this time. The second she saw him, she was going to tell him. She didn't care who heard her, or saw her with him, she was going to do it.

She arrived to the school with her brother. He hadn't stayed with her long. He left her alone the second they had the rules settled. She looked around the school for any sign for a certain Gilbert son. Elena had texted her saying that she was dragging him with her. She just had to find him now. She was looking around for a good twenty minutes before she finally spotted them both.

She hurried over to them before they took off. Elena spotted her first and took off somewhere with Matt so she could leave the two alone. She saw that Jeremy was about to leave too, since he hadn't spotted her yet, but she sped up. "Jeremy! Wait up!" She called out as she jogged over to him. He turned and grinned when he saw her. Even if he was upset over Vickie missing, again, he was happy to see her.

He was just as worried about her as he was about Vickie. At least she was alright though. He didn't know anything about how Vickie was, or where she was and if she was alright. "Hey, Becca." He said as she approached him. He gave her a good look over and chuckled upon seeing her costume. She was a cute looking version of Red Riding Hood. It wasn't the little kid type, or the sexy one, but it fit her perfectly. It was something, in his opinion, that only she could pull off right. On anyone else it would cheap and slutty.

He was about to tell her that he liked her costume when suddenly her lips were on his own. His dark eyes widened in shock at the feel of her lips on his. She was kissing him, and he didn't know what to do. He finally came to his senses and pushed her off of him. He didn't mean to push her to hard, but he was in total and complete shock of the fact that she kissed him. "Becca, what the hell?" He shouted out, more angry than he intended it to be.

She stared up at him in horror. She covered her mouth in shock with her hands. She had only wanted to tell him how she felt, but on impulse, she had kissed him. Which, she now realized, was a big mistake. "I . . . I don't know. I'm sorry, Jeremy. I don't know why I did that." She stuttered, not knowing how to say this now. She looked up at him slowly. "I'm in love with you." She finally told him.

What she hadn't expected to see was him glaring at her. She told him that she loved him, and he was glaring at her like he wanted her dead. "That's bull, and you know it, Becca! I know that you don't like Vickie being my girlfriend, but this is just . . . just complete crap!" He shouted at her, his frustration and anger over the fact that no one's telling him anything about Vickie boiling over. "Go to hell, Rebecca!" He snarled at her.

Becca stared at him with shocked eyes. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she saw the pure hatred in his eyes. He's never looked at her with such hate before. She knew that this might have been a reaction she would get from him, but she never thought for a second that he might not believe her. She finally told him the truth about how she felt, and he thought she was making it up because she didn't like Vickie! "I'll just leave you alone then. I'm sorry that I ever bothered you with my living and breathing." She told him before storming.

He realized that he had taken all of his anger out on the one person who didn't deserve any of it. He didn't know what he could say to her though. He reached out his hand, wanting to call out to her, but no sounds left his lips. "Smooth moves you got there, kid. Hot girl tells you she loves you and kisses you, and you tell her to go to hell. Not that I care, she's gonna need a shoulder to cry on. I better get going so I can be that shoulder." Someone said out from behind him.

Jeremy turned around to see Damon standing there smugly. His eyes narrowed on the older man, his fingers clenching into fists angrily. "I swear to god, if you so much as touch her . . ." His threat was cut off as Damon slammed him against the wall. He growled as he tried to push him off of him, but it was no use. As long as Damon wanted him there, he was stuck there.

"You'll do nothing. As far as I'm concerned, you just told her you had a girlfriend you love very much. Now how does that look if you're treating her as if she's your girl?" He cut him off. Jeremy settled for just glaring at him. He couldn't say anything to that, because he was right. He was dating Vickie, he shouldn't be dictating who Becca sees or doesn't see.

He wasn't about to let Damon use her though. Just because he wasn't her boyfriend, that didn't mean that he wasn't her friend. Though, that ship might have just sailed by him telling her to go hell. Damon didn't need to know that though. "I'm still her friend, Damon, and I'm pretty sure that her brother hates you as much as anyone else in this town." He said as he finally managed to push the guy off of him. "So leave her alone!" He said before turning to leave.

"I'm taking that as a challenge!" He said out to the boy.

Jeremy tensed up for a moment, but continued on as he walked away. He didn't know where he was going until he found his sister. She looked almost as scared as she had been the night their parents had died. When she saw him, the expression disappeared as she hugged him. "Where have you been?" She asked him.

He shrugged her off and took a step away from her. He was still upset over the fact that she had dragged him here in the first place. "Becca kissed me." He told her. She seemed happy over hearing that. He was confused, but didn't ask why she looked like she did. ". . . and I told her to go to hell. She's no longer talking to me." He said to her with shrug of shoulders.

He went to leave again, but Elena grabbed a hold of him. "You need to talk to her, Jere." She told him. He didn't know why she was so upset over the fact that she was mad at him. It wasn't like they would never make up. She'd forgive him in a week at the most, and things would go right back to the way they were before. "Jere, she's leaving to go live with her Uncle in Florida. Tonight." Elena confessed to him. She knew that Becca wanted to tell him, but she ran out of time.

Jeremy felt his heart drop. She had tried to tell him. Her telling him that was her trying to tell him that she was leaving. He couldn't leave it like it was. They didn't have a week for her to get over it and for them to make up. He ran his hand through his hair, swinging his other hand back to hit the wall. He had screwed everything up by taking all of his frustration out on her. "Go and find her, Jere. You can't let her leave without saying good bye to her. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do." Elena told him.

He nodded his head, for once he was going to listen to her, and he left in search of her. He was suddenly pulled to the side, thrown up against the nearest wall. He looked up to find Vickie looking back at him with a playful smile. "You scared me." He laughed out. As happy was he was to see her, and kiss her again, something didn't feel right. He needed to find Becca and set things right before she left. "I have to find Becca. I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He went to leave, but she pulled him back and kissed him.

She didn't want him to leave and go find that other girl. That slut who she knew loved him. She wanted him to herself. "No, you'll stay here with me." She didn't know how she did it, but he was suddenly not trying to pull away. He nodded and gave her a blank smile as he kissed her back. She giggled, happy that he wasn't going to leave her, as she pulled him off down the hall.

%^$%^$%^

Becca felt like crying, but she wasn't going to do that. She was crying too much lately over Jeremy Gilbert. She was leaving tonight, only hours now, and she didn't want to leave things were they were with him. She knew that him being upset could've happened, she knew that, but it still hurt. She couldn't let him think that they would make up in a few days though. It wasn't like all of the other times.

She was heading toward the back door when she was suddenly cut off by someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see that it was Damon. "I'm grateful for the save earlier, but I am so not in the mood." She told him. She went to go around him, but he held his arm out to stop her.

He wasn't one to care, everyone that needed to know it, knew that much about him was true, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for this girl. Something about her situation reminded him of something, but he couldn't think of what it was. "If it counts for anything, it was his loss. If I were in his shoes, you wouldn't be so upset right now." He told her with a slight smirk in place as he looked down at her.

She rolled her eyes at his smirk and scoffed. As if she would ever kiss him now that she got to know him just a little more. He wasn't that sweet guy, no he was the dangerous one. The one that could hurt you, Caroline was proof enough of that thanks to him. "If he were you, I wouldn't have kissed him at all. Now go and bother someone else, Damon. Like I said, so not in the mood for you right now." She said as she walked around him and took off, leaving him to watch her retreating form.

She wondered outside to hear the very person she was thinking about. He sounded so . . . so scared? "Jeremy?" She called out for him as she looked around the all of the buses for him and, what sounded like Vickie. "Jeremy! It's Rebecca! Jere? Where are you?" She picked up her speed when she heard him telling Vickie to stop. She came to a skidded stop to see Jeremy push Vickie off of him.

He looked over at her, his lip now bleeding. Vickie turned her attention to her as well, causing Becca to gasp when their eye connected. Her eyes were now blood red, her veins now very dark and visual underneath her monster like eyes. "You! This is your fault!" She screeched as she zoomed over to a shocked and frozen Becca. Before a scream could even leave her lips, she was pushed with such a force she didn't know was possible.

"REBECCA!" She heard Jeremy scream out. She bounced off of the brick wall, falling to the ground with a hard thud as her head bounced off the pavement. She tried to raise her head, but her vision was filling with black dots as she grew suddenly very tired.

She reached out for Jeremy, to help him, but she was finding it harder to move. She let out a whimper as she saw Vickie push Jeremy back against the bus. She looked like she was about to attack him. "Vickie, no!" Elena screamed out as she ran up to the sight. The last thing Becca saw was Vick push Jeremy away before tossing Elena aside like a rag doll. Her head fell limp as her world went dark.


	14. The Only One Who Matters BK One Shot

I thought I'd give you all another peak at Becca and Klaus! I do not own anything except for Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Sum - After witnessing Klaus kill her brother, Becca takes off back to her house. He follows after her and the two fight, almost giving into temptation along the way. But their evening is ruined even more so as Becca is taken from him. He goes on a wild search to find her, taking down anyone who gets in his way. Can he find her before her fate is chosen for her?

#%^$%^$%^$^

Becca stormed into her bed room, slamming the door shut behind her. Not that it would do her any good. It opened with a force that shook the walls as the door back lashed from being swung open. "Leave me alone! I don't want to see you! I don't want to go with you!" She screamed out back at the person standing in the door way of her room.

Klaus was panting in anger. He had basically chased her all the way back here. Rebekah had a handle on this back at the school for the mean time, and if things went bad, Stefan would attack if they tried anything. "Your brother will wake up, love. He's not really dead. Not exactly anyways." He told her as he took a step into the room.

She spun around deadly on her heels. That was _not_ the point. Her eyes were just as deadly as she glared at him. "That's not the point! You killed him, Klaus! In front of me, you killed my brother. You didn't care. You just did it to get back at me and everyone else. You don't know _how_ to care!" She screamed at him, taking a step toward him.

His eyes narrowed on her as he took another predatory step toward her. He grinned at the fact that fear flashed in her eyes. "I do care, as sick as it makes me to admit that, I _do_, Rebecca. I care about _you_." His voice was low and husky as he stood hovering over her. She felt her breathing hitch as she got entranced by his cold blue eyes. It wasn't like compulsion, it was something different, and it scared her even more.

He couldn't care about her because he was Klaus. He was the coldest person she knew. He killed simply because it amused him. He killed her friends, and tonight her family. Even when he showed just the slightest of humanity, he reminded her of why he couldn't care. "You don't care about me, Klaus. If you did? You won't have compelled me to kiss you back in the mountains." She spatted back at him.

His jaw tightened as he remembered the night she was talking about. He hadn't been in his right state of mine. He had been upset. "I recall you telling me _you_ were fallin' for _me_, love." He told her, a small hiss in his tone. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the reminder of what else he had compelled her to do. It didn't mean her fall into his arms, like he must have thought it would have.

She stood strong in front of him, her eyes growing colder as she glared at him. Her eyes had seemed to changed right in front of him. A look of disgust crossed her expression. "You compelled me to tell you how I was feeling, Klaus. That doesn't count for _anything_." She told him through gritted teeth. "You can go die in hell for all I care. I _hate_ you." She told him, her voice dead and cold as she glared at him.

He was a bit taken back by her confession. His blue eyes searched her own for any trance of dishonesty in her. He took another step closer to her, closing the space between them. She tried to back up, but she hit the wall. She didn't even know they had crossed the room. He trapped her body in between him own body and the wall by placing each other hands against the wall on either side of her head. "You're lying." He growled at her.

She felt her body tense with him so close to her. Her heart was racing, and not just out of fear. His face was just inches away from her own. "Klaus, don't." She breathed out as he leaned in closer. Her eyes were locked on his his red lips. A grin twisted onto his features as he saw her innocent expression look up at him. Want and need played in her eyes as she stared back at him.

Just as his lips just barely brushed her own the sound of the door bell cut through the silence. Becca suddenly snapped back to her senses and quickly dived under his arm and make a run for the door. Klaus growled, punching the wall before picking out on her photograph frames from her dresser and throwing it against the wall in frustration.

Becca raced down stairs and all the way over to the door. She opened it without thinking only to find no one on the other side. She poked her head out slowly to see if anyone was hiding next to the door, but saw no one. She slowly stepped outside as Klaus was coming down the stairs. A scream left her lips as she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a cloth covering her mouth and cutting up her screams.

Klaus sped down to the door just in time to see her fall limp in the masked man's arms. "No!" He roared out, about to rip the man's head off when he was suddenly attacked from behind. A pained gasp left his lips as he looked down to see a wooden stake sticking out of his chest. He was momentarily stunned as he dropped to the floor. He couldn't reach the stake. It was too deep in his back, and just barely out of his reach. "Becca!" His raw sounding voice tried to call out as he watched helplessly as the man picked her up and carried her away.

It wasn't until minutes later did he finally get the stake out from his back. He growled in pain, but didn't waist a second on falling after the trail of the vampire who had taken his Becca. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods when he realized that the trail was getting cold, and he wouldn't be catching up any time soon. His Becca had been taken, but he was sure as hell that, that vampire would dead and burned when he found him.

A howl of pain left his lips as he yelled out in anger. As his head lowered, his eyes filled with pure anger glowed a dark yellow, his veins now darkening. He was going to rip that bastard's heart out so quick once he finds him. He won't even see it coming. His breathing labored as he looked around the trees surrounding him. First he had to get his hybrid, then he would hunt down that unlucky vampire.

#%^$%^$

On a slab, was Becca Lockwood. She was still unconscious as she laid so still, it almost looked as if she wasn't breathing. Above her, a man hovered, watching over her with curious eyes. He reached out and moved a fallen curl behind her ear. "Such a waste of beauty. Too bad you're wasting your life on that filth hybrid." He muttered to the sleeping girl.

Upon hearing a noise, he quickly shut inside of the locker and was gone from sight on a moment's notice. Becca groaned out in pain as she started to come to. She was too tired to actually open her eyes just yet. She felt so weak. "Klaus," She breathed out, her face wrinkling with pain as it hurt to just move her mouth and use her voice. Flashes of their dance at that bar over the summer appeared in her head. He had given her his word that no harm from anyone else would come to her.

He would find her. Where ever she was. She tried to feel around, but she couldn't move much at all. She whimpered out in pain as it felt like her arms were dead weight. She still hadn't managed to even get her eyes opened yet. She tried to fight off the need to sleep, but it soon become too much for her and felt herself drift off to sleep again.

$^&%^&%^&

Back in Mystic Falls, Klaus was sitting back as he let Stefan deal with their lead on where to find Becca. He was currently playing darts with the fella. It was times like now that he remembered the summer trip the three of them had. Stefan had done a similartorture to another werewolf to find out where his pack was. "Mr. Klaus? A voice said, turning his attention to a young woman coming up to him.

He leaned forward, knowing that this woman would not be here if she did not have helpful news of Becca's whereabouts were. "A woman named Linds, Jules's sister, has her, Mr. Klaus. She's the twin of the werewolf you killed to break the curse." The girl whispered to him. His ears perked up at the mention of the werewolf. He hadn't thought about her in a long time, and even then he didn't think of her much. She was only a back up.

He quietly thanked the girl and told her that she could leave. She nodded her head and quickly left. In her place, stood Stefan. He might not like Klaus, but he was willing to work with him on finding Becca. It wasn't like he really had a choice anyways. He was still under his compulsion to do exactly what he says. "Why do you care about this one girl, Klaus? I know why I'm here, but I don't understand why you care." He told him.

Klaus shot him a look, his mind flashing back to a night he had gotten Becca drunk and she had let loose. She hadn't let him make a move, and he hadn't wanted to that night, but she had treated more as a friend than a captor that night. It was the first real night he saw her for her and not Iliana. He returned from his memory by the sound of Stefan clearing his throat.

"That is none of your concern, Stefan." He tried to brush him off as he went to walk past him, but Stefan wasn't satisfied with that answer. He grabbed onto his arm hard enough to pull him back. He slowly turned to the other man. It was then that he realized why Klaus cared so much. As much as it didn't seem possible, he was falling for the human girl. Stefan let him go then as he watched his retreating form in shock.

$%$%^$

Becca was starting to come through again. She could hear Klaus and Damon's voices in her heads. They were telling her to fight, to stay strong. She knew one of them would be there soon to get her. She'd just need to stall until then. She let out a whimper as she fought to open her eyes. It was a start, but it wasn't good enough for her. She looked around fearfully to see herself completely confined within where ever she was.

Another cry left her lips as she tried to move her hands. She felt so weak, and every time she moved felt like she was breaking another bone. "Come on." She whimpered out as she searched her pocket the best she could. She let out a cry for joy as she felt her phone in her pocket. She slowly pulled it out and turned it on. She hurried the best she could to dial any number. Her fingers hurt so much though.

She found Klaus's number and quickly dialed it. She mentally cursed herself as the sound of the phone ringing echoed through out the locker she was in. She prayed that he would answer. "Becca? Becca, where are you?" She felt her heart jump at the sound of his voice. She never thought she'd see the day were she would be happy to here from him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she just hurt so much, the only sound that left her lips was a whimper. "Klaus," She managed to get out. A cry followed after his name. "I don't know what's going on." She told him. She was so confused. She didn't know where she was, or why she had even been taken at all. She didn't even know who took her.

On the other end, a growl left his lips. She was in pain, and he still didn't know where she was. "Sweetie, don't worry. I'm going to find you. I'll . . ." He trailed out at the sound of her cry. He heard a brief struggle in the background. "Becca? Rebecca, answer me!" He shouted as he paced around the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, she wasn't suppose to make the call, but I guess that saves me having to do it." Another voice said over the phone. "Answer me one thing, Klaus. How badly do you want to see her alive?" The voice taunted him. The woman smiled, satisfied with the sound of his growl. He was angry, that made her happy.

A monster like him didn't deserve to be happy, not even for a moment. She knew enough to know that the Hyrbrid had broken his curse, and it was only an amount of time before he started making his own race. The woman knew she couldn't stop him from doing that, but she could stop him from having everything he wanted. Which was where the girl before her fit in. She was his lover. He cared most about her, probably even more than his need to create more hybrids. "I will kill you and everyone you ever loved." He snarled into the phone.

The bitter reminder of the fact that the only people she loved were dead because of him already only made her blood boil more. "Too late, you've already done that. Tell me, did you enjoy ripping the heart of my sister's chest? I have to wonder what she felt as she took her last breathes. I guess I'll just have to ask Becca here that when I do the same to her." The woman said to him bitterly.

Klaus's dead heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. She wouldn't dare take a single hair on her head. "You will be dead before you lay a finger on her." He growled out to her. A scream was heard on the other side of the phone, causing him to gasp out in pain. It was Becca, she was hurting his girl. Hearing her scream made it feel like it was him who was being hurt.

He listened as she cried out in pain. _"Please! Stop! No!"_ He heard her cry out before the line went dead. A growl left his lips as he shut his phone. His eyes darkened as they filled with pure anger. That bitch was dead. He spotted Damon coming toward him, unaware of what had just happened. In a heartbeat, he was in front of the vampire. "Do you know where she is?" He asked him.

Damon wanted to ignore him. He had just found out that Becca was taken by Stefan an hour ago. He blamed the hybrid for her being taken, but he as hell wasn't about to let him be the reason she dies. He was going to find her and bring her home, just like he always did. It's what he did. She was one of the only ones in this whole world that he cared about, and he'd be damned if anything happened to her because of some vampire's need to get revenge on the Original in front of him. "If I knew, do you think I'd be here talking to you?" He growled at him.

He went to move past Klaus, but he cut him off and pushed him back. He wasn't about to let Damon go that easily. "I want her home and safe. I don't want to take her away from her friends and family, not yet anyways. I won't beg, but if you know anything about where she is, you should do well to tell me." He told him as nicely as he could.

Damon didn't seem to buy the nice act though. Klaus was growing tired of this man more and more by the second. Didn't he know that the only reason he was still alive was because of him? If Becca didn't have such a hold over him, he would have been dead long ago. She cared for him, he didn't understand why, but she did, and he wouldn't hurt her by hurting him. There were only so much he could take from this vampire though. "Except, that's exactly what you want to do, Klaus. You want to take her as far away from here as you can. Except you won't because then she'd really hate you, though, she doesn't like you much now, does she?" His smug grin appeared on his face as he looked at the anger cross the Hybrid's expression.

Without any notice, Klaus had his hand wrapped around Damon's and had him pinned against the hood of a car. "You know nothing of her feelings, vampire. I tried being nice, but maybe threatening you will benefit me better?" He said, cocking his head to the side, a wide look playing in his eyes. "Do not test me, Damon. You will regret it. I'm growing tired of your annoyance in Becca's life. There is only so many times I can let you go for her." He growled out as he raised his hand, about to plunge it into his chest and rip the life from him.

Just as he was seconds away from doing so, Damon knew he had to act quick. He knew Klaus would really kill him, Becca's feelings aside. "Katherine found the she wolf!" He said out, stopping Klaus from killing him. "Believe it not, but she cared enough to find out. She's good at that, tracking people down." He told him. He saw the suspicious look on the Hybrid's face and knew he didn't believe him. "Don't believe me? Go check out the cementary's morgue in the next two towns over." Damon told him.

Klaus gave him another wary look, but he didn't have time to question him further on the matter. If he was lying, he could simply just compel him to tell the truth about where Becca really was. Before Damon knew what he was doing, Klaus had thrown him into the car behind him and had taken off. The younger vampire groaned in pain as he turned over.

%$#$$

One of the woman's pack member's were watching over her. She still couldn't move, but the feeling in her limbs were starting to come back. Slowly, but it was enough for her to fight back. A whimper left her lips as the man touched her cheek. She turned her head away, wishing that she could slap his hand away from her. She couldn't though. She had to save all the strength that she could.

The man stared down at her with adoring eyes. He couldn't have been much older than twenty. Not much older than her ex boyfriend Max. A pang went through her chest at the thought of him. She might have been mad at the time when she broke up with him. He had been torturing Damon. She didn't want him to die though, especially in front of her. "Max was a lucky one. Until you sided with the blood suckers. What's so much better about them than us?" He asked her, but she knew he didn't want her to answer. "You're the hybrid's now though, aren't you? What? Can't decide which monster is better?" He said to her, his voice taunting her.

She knew better than to answer him. She avoided looking up at him the best she could. She knew that he had to have had a smug look on his face. He wanted a reaction from her, but he wasn't going to get one. She knew better than to give him one. She flinched as he touched her face, tracing her lips. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as he let his hand trace the curves on her body.

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that this would all just be a bad dream and to wake up in her own bed. She wanted Jeremy, or Damon, or Tyler, god, or even Klaus, to be there and tell her it was all a dream. That nothing was going to hurt her, but they couldn't promise her that. As long as she was breathing, everything and everyone could hurt her.

She let her eyes open slowly as she felt him walk away from her. Her eyes landed on a tray of sharp object, one thing catching her eyes being a pair of scissors. She strained her neck to see that the man was distracted as he talked to someone on the phone. Most likely that woman. She slowly reached out and grabbed a hold of the scissors. She, holding back her cries of pain, sat up on the slab she was placed on, the scissors held tight in her hand.

She could hear Klaus and Damon's voices in her head, both telling her ways to kill, or in her case, serious wound, her attacker. Whether it be a vampire or what, she knew how to get her chance to make a run for it. She didn't like the fact that they told her to just run, because that meant she was weak and couldn't protect herself, but in this case it was all she could do.

She raised the weapon in her hand, about to attack, when he suddenly spun around and caught her arm. "Aw, sweetheart, that's not very nice." He chuckled as she struggled against his hold on her. She tried to keep a hold on the scissors, but her grip wasn't good enough. He took them from her hand and tossed them a side. They clattered loudly as they crashed against the floor somewhere. "Looks like you can't play nice. Time to put you away." He laughed out as he pushed her back down into a horizontal position.

She screamed out as she figured out what he meant. "No! No! No! Please, don't do this! No! Please!" She cried out as he pushed her back into the locker. Her screams were quieted as he shut the locker door. She gave out one final cry as she hit the walls around her. "Let me out!" She screamed as loudly as she could. No one could hear her though. She was alone, and now she had no way of getting out.

#$#%$#%$

Klaus walked into the morgue as if he owed the place. He was in no mood to kid around. Any wolf that stood in his way, got their heart ripped out without even a flinch or hesitation. His deadly glare was locked on the hallway before him. He strained his hearing for any sign of Becca. He could just barely hear her cries to be let out.

He felt his blood boil upon hearing her cries. At least he could hear though. That meant that she was close by. She was here, and he was going to get her. He followed her cries until he came to a door that read 'MORGUE' on it. He kicked the door in and in a moment he stood in the room. "Becca? Darling, where are you?" He called out as he looked for any sign of her captor.

"Klaus?" He heard her call out. "I'm in here! Get me out! Please!" She began hitting the walls again. He was in front of the locker in a second. He ripped open the right one and pulled her out. He picked her up off the slab and put her back down on the ground the second he could. "You found me." She breathed out as she threw her arms around him.

He took a moment to savior the feeling of her in his arms. She was shaking and scared, but she clung onto him. "I have you, love. You don't need to be scared." He whispered to her as he smoothed down her wild brown curls. He pulled her back slightly to get a good look at her. She didn't show any signs to being hurt. Not physically at least.

Before she could warn him, he was hit from behind. He fell to the floor with a groan of pain. Becca would have fallen with him if not for her grabbing onto the slab for support. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." The man said as he now held a gun in his hand. He had only left her for a minute, and all had gone to hell when he did. Before Klaus could get back up, the man grabbed onto Becca and pulled her to him.

Klaus was back up on his feet on a moment's notice. His cold eyes locked on the man holding his girl. His arm was locked around her neck, holding her in place as his other hand pointed the gun to her head. "This may not kill you, hybrid, but it'll sure kill her. Won't it? You willing to risk it?" He asked the hybrid as he tightened his grip on the girl.

Becca's eyes glistened with new tears as she watched the pain cross over his expression. He didn't know what to do. She'd be dead before he could move to get her away from her captor. "He won't hurt you, love. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. Just promise me one thing, sweetheart. You won't look?" He said to her, his eyes now shifting down to meet her own.

She gave him a puzzled look for a moment before it clicked what he was telling her in her head. She gave him a weak nod. 'I care' she quickly mouthed to him. It took him by surprise, but he didn't have a spare moment to be caught off guard. She gave him another nod before she elbowed the man and quickly ducked as she dropped to the floor.

The gun went off, but it missed her by a fraction of a second. She slid out of the way, keeping her head covered and away from Klaus. The man realized what had happened and went to make another shot at her, but his moment was lost. Klaus lunged at him before he could even raise the gun. He didn't hesitate to take all his anger out on this man as he ripped his throat out. The man's body dropped to the floor the second Klaus let go out him.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, now satisfied, before going over to Becca. "It's over, love. Just don't open your eyes until I say." He said as he crouched down and slipped his arms under her knees and shoulders, lifted her back up in his arms with ease. "Lets get you home, shall we?" He said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

She gave him a weak nod as she held onto him. He said nothing more as he carried her out. Once they were outside, he told her to hold on tight before he raced back to Mystic Falls. It took about two minutes before they were at hospital back in Mystic Falls. He wasn't about to let her go home when she couldn't even stand long on her own. He also didn't know what they did to her. "Just a little check up, love. It'll calm the nerves." He told her as he carried her inside.

He compelled a nurse to look her over. As waited a few minutes before the nurse came back out. "Your girls is just suffering the effects of the chloroform. She has no marks or bruises on her body. She should be fine after a good nights rest. You can take her home now." The nurse told him. He thanked her before compelling her to forget ever seeing them. She left soon after as if nothing had ever happened.

He walked over to the cubical the nurse had taken her in. He pulled back the curtain to see her sitting on the table with a bored expression. Her strength was coming back and she was able to stand on her own now. Everything else was still just really sore. She looked up at the sound of the curtain moving. A grin slowly twisted onto his face as he saw a weak smile grace her own. "Lets get you out of here. Can you walk on your own until we get outside?" He asked her as he walked inside and helped her down from the table.

She gave him a weak nod before she took one step forward. She was still a bit wobbly, but she managed as he let her lean on him. She made it all the way outside before he picked her up in his arms again and took off back to her house. He went stopped at the door and let her door. He stiffened as he smelt the air. "You have a visitor." He told her.

She looked at him confused before she opened the door. In the middle of the foyer was Jeremy. Damon was told him what was going on and he decided to wait at her house for her. As much as he hated it, he knew Klaus or Damon would bring her home. It was what they did. At least, only for Becca, in Klaus's case. He turned at the sound of the door opening behind him.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. A smile appeared on her face as she raced over to him. She jumped into his arms. She didn't know where the sudden strength came from, but this was Jeremy. She didn't need an explanation. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as he spun her around. Tears ran down both of their faces as they clung onto the other. "Thank god, you're alive." He breathed out as he kissed the top of her head.

Klaus watched on with a bitter expression. He didn't understand how after everything that human did to her, she could still love him regardless. This was why he didn't feel or care. It was just too confusing for him. His eyes locked with her own as she looked up to find him watching her. She slowly slipped away from Jeremy's hold on her as she walked back over to him.

He watched her curiously as she approached him. Once she was close enough, she attached herself to him as she threw her arms around him. He was taken back by the embrace. His body grew stiff under her hold on him. "I was wrong yesterday. You do care," She paused as she pulled back slightly to look up at him. ". . . and so I." She said to him. His eyes widened at her confession.

Her dark eyes flickered down to his lips briefly before slowly looking back up at his eyes. He stood completely still as he watched her. This was her move. She had to decide what that meant. He couldn't make her this time. What he didn't expect was to feel her lips brush his ever so gently. As she pulled away from him, she searched his eyes for anything to tell her what he was thinking.

She gasped as a hunger filled his eyes. It was a hunger for her, but it wasn't for blood. No, it was just for _her_. He wanted her, and only her. He closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily. She gave in to his kiss as she felt him pull her to his body. A growl left his throat as he devoured her lips with his own. Neither noticed as Jeremy slipped past them and shut the door on his way out.

He might be okay with her finding someone else, but he wasn't okay with watching her do it with a front row seat. When she felt the kiss going further than she was comfortable with, she pulled her head away from him. It didn't stop him from leaned in for more. He needed more. He _craved_ for it. His teeth nipped her bottom lip, wishing to tug her back into their kiss. She pulled out of his grasp before he could though.

She needed to catch her breath. He suddenly remembered that he could only go so far with her so fast. She was still recovering from her kidnapping. He rested his head against her own as she caught her breath. His chest matched her own as they breathed heavily together. Their eyes were locked together, neither blinking or daring to break their stare.

At that moment things changed for Klaus. It was now that he realized she was all that mattered. He still wanted to create his own race of hybrids, but if he had lost her tonight because of that? He didn't know what he would have done. Things would have to be different though. He hadn't been lying to his brother when he told him love was a vampire's greatest weakness, and fate had reminded him of that tonight.

But maybe, just maybe, he was willing to tempt fate again and keep her in his life. He wasn't one to chicken out or give up, not when the thing in question was the girl before him. She was all that mattered, and he would save her no matter what was on the line, even if it was his own life. It was strange, thinking like this, since only months ago he would have laughed at any creature for thinking these very thoughts. Things were different now, though. He was different, and it was all because of her.


	15. Forgotten GoodBye

_Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter everything except for Becca belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 13_

_#%$%^$%^$%^#_

_'A girl with wild curly brown locks ran through the trees, her laughter echoing through out the forest. She looked behind her to see two men chasing her. "You shall never catch me!" She called back to him. She continued on running until she couldn't run any longer. She quickly hid behind a tree as she caught her breath. She could hear the two men approaching close by. She pulled her clothing close as stayed hidden._

_She glanced over to her side to try and catch a glimpse of the two men searching for her. That was her mistake though, as one of them were closer than she had realized, and had caught her. She let out a howl of laughter as they wrapped her securely in their arms. "I've caught you, my angel. What is my prize?" They asked her. They had a strong grip on her, but she still tried to wiggle her way out of it._

_She threw her head back in laughter as she tried her best to push their arms away from her. It was no use though. She wasn't escaping them anytime soon it would seem. "Your prize? Why, you don't get a prize until you've truly deserved it. You've not caughten me until you've captured the true part of me you desire." She told him, her eyes twinkling with mischief._

_The man stared at her with determination. For, he knew exactly what she was trying to tell him. He might have caught her, but he had not gotten her heart, the true thing he desired to have. "That may be true, but I shall have it before I am dead. I promise you that, my angel." He told her before letting her go. She giggled, shaking her head as she walked around him. She followed the lead of the other man back to their village.'_

"Becca!"

She shot up from her unconscious state with a gasp for life. She, at first saw trees all around, but suddenly they were gone and only Jeremy was left in front of her. "Hey. Hey, Becca, it's alright. You're alright. You're safe now. I'm here. It's Jeremy, Becca. Breathe, nothing's going to hurt you with me here. I promise." He told her. He wished it was true, but how could it be after what he saw tonight? What exactly did he see tonight?

Vickie had tried to drink from Elena. Stefan had staked her, he had killed her. It had been to protect him, his sister, and Becca though. Now Damon was talking care of the 'body'. He couldn't believe that he had just referred to Vickie as a body. He didn't know what to believe now. "Jeremy? Jeremy, what was that? How was she able to throw me that far? What's going on?" She asked as she sat up on the ground.

She looked around to see that they were now in Jeremy's room. How did they get here? Where was everyone else? "I . . . I don't know what to tell you . . . because . . . because I don't know any of those answers." He told her, trying his best not to break down in front of her. He felt so cold, so numb inside. He didn't know what he could tell her.

She looked up at him, her doe eyes filled with tears. She glanced over at the time and saw that it almost midnight. She'd be leaving in only a half hour. "Jeremy . . . I'm leaving soon." She told him. "I don't want to go." She cried out to him. He didn't know how more he could take. Seeing Vickie die, and then loosing his best friend, it was all just too much for him.

He couldn't take it, and that was why he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she soon fell into the kiss she had been dreaming of having since she first realized that she liked him a lot more than she should have. After a minute, he pulled away from her, their heads rested together. "I'll miss you like hell. I don't think that I can survive this time, Becca. I can't do this without you." He cried out of her.

She remembered what her mom had told her only days ago. She sniffled as she grabbed a hold his hands and pulled him up from the bed. She was a little wobbly at first, but soon they were across the room and in front of the mirror. "My mom told me this worked when my dad did this to her." She told him as she got beside him and took his hand. "What do you see?" She asked him.

He looked at her as if she had two heads. She just shook her head and motioned for him to go on. "I see a screwed up kid who just saw his girlfriend be killed by his sister's boyfriend." He said with a dull look. He looked so dead on the outside, and probably not much better on the inside.

She sighed, seeing that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it was going to be. "Nope, wrong answer. Sorry, Jere." She told him as she turned to look at him fully. She gave him a weak smile as she wiped away his tears. "I don't see that person at all. I see this amazing person who's gone through something terrible, but he'll keep going because he knows he has to. He might hit a couple bumps in the road, but this guy? He'll make it somewhere big. He loves his sister and aunt so much, and he would do anything for them. I see my best friend who, when we first met, told me he was going to marry me and run away. That's who I see." She told him.

She kept his face firmly in her hold so he couldn't look away. She needed him to understand that he didn't seem himself clearly. He was a good guy, he was just a little bit lost is all. "I've really gotta meet that kid then. But, Beck, tell him that I'd die before I let him take my best friend away from me." He tried his best to chuckle, but everything just hurt to much.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating in the pocket to her dress. She brushed aside her tears, as did he, as she pulled out her phone. She kept to see that she had one message from her dad saying the her uncle would be at the house in twenty minutes to get home now. "Looks like it's time for me to go." She gave out a bitter laugh before looking up at him. "Don't forget about me?" She asked him with a weak smile.

She was taken back by him suddenly pulling her to his chest. She stood stiff for a moment, but soon wrapped her arms around him and they just cried for a good couple of minutes. She knew that she wouldn't be leaving if she didn't pull away first, so she forced herself to dettach herself from his arms. She gave him a weak wave before hurrying out of his room and down stairs. She opened the door in rush, only to walk right into Damon. Before she could utter a word, he was taking off her bracelet. "You got into a fight with Jeremy and left the party. You came over to say good bye, which you just did. He still hates you, and now Stefan's going to drive you home." He said to her, his eyes dilating the same as her own.

A gust of wind hit her, causing her to blink back to reality. She looked to Stefan since he was driving her home. She found herself fighting back tears. Jeremy still wouldn't talk to her after their fight at the party. Stefan spared Elena one last look before leading the way to his car with Becca following. He paused a moment to let the girls hug one last time before he took her home.

As they pulled up, they saw that her uncle's truck was in the driveway. She noticed that Tyler was packing her things into the back of it. "Thanks for the ride home, Stefan. I'll miss you, and surprisingly your brother too. Even if he was a jerk, he still had his moments of good in him." She said before reaching across the seat and giving him a hug good bye before getting out.

Stefan waited until he saw her jump into her brother's arms. This was their family's moment, and he was intruding now. He just hoped Damon didn't do anything to hurt them all in the future. He had been listening to what the two were saying upstairs, even if he hadn't. What she had told Jeremy might have been Elena and Jenna's break through to him.

He looked back into the rear view mirror to see her now giving her parents a proper good bye before hugging her uncle and getting into the truck. He just hoped that the road was clear of bumps from now on. This was his life he was talking about though, there would always be a bump in the road for him. He still had to get over the one he's currently on with Elena. With one last glance back, he drove out of sight from the Lockwood Manor.


	16. The Return

_Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this fiction, everything belongs to their rightful owners, except for Becca since she's mine._

_Chapter 14_

_#^%$%^$%^$%^_

_'Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few months since I left Mystic Falls, but now Uncle Mason and I are on our way back home. If only it was for better reasons. You see, as I have just heard only this morning, my father died in a tragic fire only a night ago with a few other of the town's people. I've clearly missed out on so much since I left, and I still haven't heard from Jeremy._

_I tried to call him, but with the time difference, it was harder said than done, and it didn't help that he ignored her calls every time I did manage to get the time zones right. It would seem he was still upset over the night of the Halloween party. Caroline kept me plenty caught up on the happenings of Mystic Falls. It would that we had arrived, so I'll talk to you soon Diary._

_Love,_

_RLW'_

As they pulled up to the house, she felt small tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how things had fallen apart only within a few months. As her Uncle Mason drove up the pathway to the house, the first person Becca saw was her brother, who looked surprised to see us. Uncle Mason got out first as she watched her brother slowly coming toward the truck.

She didn't even realize that they had fully parked until her Uncle opened her door for her. He knew how much trouble she had getting out of the death trap he calls his baby, his truck. "So the black sheep returns, and with the princess too." Tyler said as they went up the steps toward the house. "Hey, Becks. Welcome home." He said as he turned his attention to his sister.

Becca, even with a hole in her heart at the moment, felt a rush of excitement shoot through her upon seeing her brother. He was probably the one person she missed the most while she was gone. "Tyler," She breathed out before jumping into his awaiting arms. "I missed you so much." She mumbled into his shirt before he put her back down on the ground.

Her pulled her back slightly to get a better look at her. Besides the fact that she was tanner and her hair was a bit shorter, she hadn't really changed much looks wise. "I missed you too." He told her before he turned his attention back to their uncle, who had been watching the siblings silently. He wished he had that kind of relationship with his own brother, but now it was too late. He was dead.

Mason looked his nephew over. He looked a lot like his dad. "Tyler?" His nephew nodded his head. As missed his uncle a lot since he left. He had always seemed to accept him for who he was more than his own dad could. "In my mind you're twelve years old." He laughed out.

Tyler shook his head. That was typical Mason for you. He always tried to cut the tension with a joke. He still felt a little bitter toward him for leaving like he did the last time though. The night he picked up Becca didn't really count since he only saw him for a second. "Well that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." He said to his Uncle. Becca nudged him in the side, warning him to be nice.

Without warning, Mason pulled his niece and nephew into a hug. "Don't worry, you two." He told them both before he let go of them. Even if he was upset that his brother was gone, he had to be strong for the two in front of him. "It's good to see you." He said to Tyler.

Tyler gave him a small smile. Even with his small bitter feeling toward his uncle, he was happy he was here. He had been scared that Becca wouldn't come home when she heard the news of their father's death. He had been the one to tell her on the phone. She had dropped it when he told her. He heard a thud, most likely her falling to floor, as she cried. He heard his uncle mason come in and he was the one that said she would call him back later. "It's good to see you too." He told him. "Come on inside. I'm sure mom's gonna have a moment when she sees this one." He told his uncle as he squeezed his sister's shoulders.

As he buttoned up his dress shirt, he let his eyes shift down from his nephew to his little niece beside him. She had grown up a lot since he last saw her. He was honestly surprised, and little scared, when they got back to Florida. He had lost count of how many boys he had to threaten that came by the house to take her out. She had some how sneaked one past him though. "You should have seen my face when I saw the clothes your sister _thought_ she was going to wear." He chuckled before motioning for the two to go inside first.

After having her teary eyed reunion with her mom, Tyler took her to their dad's old office to get away from the guest for a while. He knew when she didn't want to be surrounded by people. It might be her return, but it was also her dad's wake. She hadn't cried since Tyler told her, but finally being able to breath let it catch up to her since she went into packing mode. She broke down in her brother's arms.

Jeremy was in search of something to do. More or so by finding Tyler. He might have hated the guy when Vickie was alive, but he knew how it felt to loose a parent. It sucked, and it was ever worse when people tried to tell you how sorry they were when they probably only said two words to the Mayor. He just happened to glance in a room as he was walking by it.

He paused and back tracked to see that Tyler was holding his crying sister in his arms. She was home, which he should have known she would have. She left without a good bye, but he knew who she was deep down. She wouldn't have stayed away when her family needed her. "Oh hey, sorry, I was just looking for the, uh, . . ." He said as he walked into the room.

"The bathrooms down the hall."

Tyler cut him off as he let his sister go and got up to find his father's bottle of whiskey he knew he kept in his desk. Becca slowly looked up at him with a hopeful smile. She was hoping that he'd forgive her what she did before she left. He wouldn't even look at her though, so clearly he hadn't. He looked around the room awkwardly, but he didn't seem to want to leave. Even if Becca was in the room. "Hey, look. I'm sorry about your dad." He told the guy across the room from him.

Tyler looked over at him and then his sister. He wasn't the only one to loose their dad, she had too. Even if he barely noticed her, he was still her father as much as he was his. "Today's been a really big day of sorrys from people who don't really give a crap." He said as he took a swig of the drink. Becca now refused to look up from her folded hands.

Jeremy knew how they felt though. He would know exactly what they were going through out of anyone else. It was only a year ago that he had to go through the same thing they were. "I remember when my dad died, I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all of this is." He tried his best to tell them.

Tyler took another gulp of his drink before glancing over at his sister. She had made herself comfortable on the couch, her eyes now closed. He knew she wasn't sleeping, she just didn't want this to be real. She wanted to open her eyes and have their dad standing there telling her to get out of the office. He might have been mean, but she loved him regardless. "Difference is, that is your case it was true." He told him. "My dad was a dick." He said, even though he knew Becca didn't want to hear that.

Knowing her she was going to pretend all of the bad nights they had when their father was angry didn't happen. She was going to remember him as the man who picked her up and swung her arm like an airplane when she was a little girl. Good, that's how she should remember him as. That memory was going to be what got her through this. He, on the other hand, he wasn't going to sugarcoat anything about that man.

Jeremy would have expected her to then scold her brother, like she usually would have done, but it wasn't going to happen this time. She didn't even move to hit him with something. "Yeah, yeah he was." He said out, hoping to get a reaction out of her that time. He didn't know why, he should hate her, but seeing her right now? He just couldn't. He knew what she was going through. She needed a friend, just like he had back when it was him in her position. She had been there for him, the least he could do was help her now.

Tyler gave him a good look over before his eyes shifted over to his sister. She slowly raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were red and tears now stained her tan cheeks. He couldn't help but give his heart out to her. Just by one look, he could see how much she was hurting right now. She had always been an open book to him. He knew that it was one thing that would never change between them, because he was still an open book to her. "He was, but that doesn't give either of you a right to say it. Especially in front of me." She snapped at them both before she got up and stormed out of the room.

Both of the boys watched after her sadly. Tyler cleared his throat, catching the other boy's attention again. "You should, uh, go after her. She told me about the fight you guys had when she went over to say good bye to you. You guys need to talk." Tyler told him. As much as he hated the guy, he was his sister's best friend, no matter how much he had been against it. "Besides, she needs her best friend. Caroline's in the hospital, so I guess that leaves you." He said as he cleared his throat again.

Jeremy stared at him confused for a moment. He knew Damon had messed with his memory from that night, but they never said anything about him seeing Becca after Vickie died. "Uh, yeah. I've got to find Elena first though." He said to him before leaving the room. It looks like his big sister wasn't as honest as she claimed she had been.

It wasn't until twenty minutes, and a fight with his sister, did he find her. She was up in a tree, not caring if she was in a dress or not. "You know, one day I'm going to find out how you get up there with ridiculous shoes." He said out as he approached the tree. It had always been her runaway spot. The fountain might have been her favorite spot on the property, but the tree was where she always hid when she didn't want to be found.

He had always been the one to find her though. No one else knew where to look since no one expected her to climb a tree, especially when she was wearing heels. She looked down to him with a sad smile and a roll of her eyes. "I'll tell you when I die, Gilbert." She told him. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. She could always climb up, but she could never find it in herself to jump back down. "Will you catch me when I fall?" She asked out to him.

He knew that she wasn't just asking for this time, but all the times after this when she falls and needs up getting back up on his feet. "Always, you know that." He didn't even have to think about it. Even if something from both of their memories from that night were missing, he was her best friend and she was his. No matter what he did, she would be there when he needed her, and so would he for her.

She seemed to be unsure of him though. She hesitated, but slowly closed her eyes and let herself fall from the tree. She let out a small scream when she didn't know if he would catch her, but soon she was in his arms and still in one piece. Hopefully, at least. "Am I dead?" She asked out. She was afraid to open her eyes. She could feel his arms around her, and nothing hurt, but she could have died before it hurt and have been dreaming for him catching her.

He chuckled and shook his head. It was just like her to think she was dead. "I've got you, Becca. I told you I would catch you." He told her. She slowly let her eyes open again. He glanced around and spotted Damon and Stefan talking about something, and it didn't seem to be about anything good. With the news that Katherine was now in town, nothing was going to be okay, and he knew that for a fact.

She looked around confused at first before looking up at him with a bright smile. Her smile brought him back from his thoughts. He couldn't help himself but smile back down at her. "Telling me and actually catching me are completely two different things, Jeremy." She laughed to him. It was like all the sadness was finally gone, at least for the moment anyways. "Does this mean your not mad at me? When I came over to say good bye, I didn't want to fight with you. I didn't want to leave with you hating me, but I guess I did anyways." She told him, leaving him confused.

He slowly put her down. Damon had admitted to messing with her memory too, but he didn't say what messed with besides her seeing Vickie as a vampire. "I never hated you, Becca. I was upset, and when you kissed me, I just didn't know what to do. I was worried about Vickie, and I just took it out on you. I should have never done that, especially not the night you were leaving. I don't really remember that night after our fight at the school, can you tell me what you do remember?" He asked her as he led her over the fountain.

She bit her lip as she hopped up onto the side of it. She didn't really remember the fight, all she remembered was that they did fight. "I . . . I don't really know. All I know is that we fought and it didn't end well. I left crying. You hated me, and Stefan took me home. I'm sorry, that's all I remember, Jeremy." She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away from him. "I've got to go. Sorry." She said as she hurried to leave him there alone.

He stared after her with a hurt expression. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was. They were getting along again. They were talking. He missed that, and he knew that she did too. One thing he did get out of it all though? Was that Damon had compelled her to think they fought and that he hated her. Why he did that, he didn't know. It _was_ Damon. He could fix it though. He could compel him to remember what really did happen.

Couldn't he?


	17. Carvinal Fun

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm almost up to when Klaus comes in! I can't wait to write him and Becca meet! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!_

_Chapter 15!_

_#$$#$#$_

_'Dear Diary,_

_I feel awful for not going to see Caroline while she's in the hospital. So, I'm making it up to her by helping Bonnie and Elena and everyone else from school with the school carnival. She put us three in charge of making sure everything was done right though, so we basically have to help. It wasn't all bad. Elena was dragging Jeremy with her to help too. _

_I haven't talked to him since the wake, as you well know. Things hadn't gone as I had hoped they would. I didn't want to talk about the fight. I don't even remember it really at all, which is kind of strange. You would think that it'd be something I'd remember. He said he hated me after all, which was weird. For someone who said they hated me, he sure didn't at the wake. _

_Always the confused one,_

_RLW'_

Becca was sitting on her brother's car while she was waiting for him to finish up eating and getting ready to go. She had roped him into helping as well. He wasn't going to stay long, but he was going to help since he owed it to Caroline for being the one to put her in the hospital after all. "Hey, get the boots off of my car!" He called out to her from the front door.

She giggled and shook her head as she slid off of the hood of his car. She moved around the car and hopped into the passenger seat. "So, big brother of mine, when do I get my welcome home party?" She asked as he got into the car. He looked over at her, ready to make up an excuse that he was hoping she would bye, but she knew better than to believe him. "Before you make up some stupid excuse, Ty? I know mom, and I know she will throw a party for even the smallest occasion. So, when is it going to be?" She told him.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "She didn't give me a lot of details, but I wouldn't make plans for this weekend." He said to her, not once glancing over at her as he did. She found herself fidgeting with her jacket sleeves with a giddy smile on her lips. Tyler finally glanced over at his sister to see her trying to hide her smile. He smiled at the sight of seeing her happy.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed her a lot while she was gone. He didn't even really realize how much until now. The past few months have been confusing as hell for him, especially after his sister left. All he could feel in him was anger, and he hated feeling so controlled by it. He didn't feel any anger in him with her next to him now though, which made him happy.

They soon arrived to the school and went right to work. While Elena and Bonnie worked on the games, they had sent Becca off to work on the decorations. She was almost to the spot where they told her to go when she noticed _him_. It was the man who showed up at her door last Halloween. She hadn't seen him since then, and she had hoped that she'd never see him again. She might have only seen him a few minutes, but his face was burned into her head forever.

He was staring right at her, his lips twisted into a grin. She knew that he knew that she remembered him. She felt her heart freeze as he raised his hand up and gave her a mocking wave. "Hey, Beck . . ." A voice said out behind her. "Hey. Hey, you're shaking. What happened?" Jeremy said to her as he turned Becca around to face him. She seemed to snap out of it as her eyes met his concerned ones.

She glanced back over her shoulder to see that the man was no longer there. She still felt as if she was being watched by him though. "Just cold, I guess. I forgot how different the weather here was from Florida." She had lied to him, and he knew it the second he saw her scared eyes. Something had spooked her, but she wouldn't tell him. He'd have to play along though. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile as she slipped her arms into the huge sweatshirt, one that they both knew would just eat her up in size. Those a lot had changed about her since she left, her height wasn't one of them. "Just don't get a lot of paint on it." He chuckled to her as he motioned for her to follow him. She shook her head as she giggled and followed behind him. The two went right to work on one of the banners for the games.

Tyler had taken them both back home after a few hours of working hard to shower and get ready for the carnival. Well, for her to get ready and for him to go for a run with their Uncle Mason. Their mother had driven her back to the school and dropped her off. She was walking around, her eyes searching for any familiar faces. "You know, she would have never been so ignorant to leave herself open so many times, but then again? Maybe she would have." She jumped out of her skin as she spun around.

What was with this guy? Why couldn't he seem to leave her alone? And who the hell was he talking about? "Look, I don't know who you are, or who you're talking about, but leave me the hell alone." She told him, but he didn't seem to be intimidated by her at all. She took a step forward, trying to seem tougher than she actually was. "I think you remember those two friends of mine from before? I'm sure that they wouldn't like it if I told them you were still bothering me." She didn't actually know what Stefan and Damon would do in all honesty, but he didn't need to know that.

She hasn't seen either of them since she left town either. God, the last time she even saw Damon was that night at her mother's founder's party. Or was it when the creeper first showed up? She couldn't exactly remember. Her heart froze as the man came face to face with her. "Those two idiots wouldn't know what hit them if they tried anything, girly." He snarled at her. "You might want to be careful, you silly little girl. I know a certain person who would just _kill_ to see you." He threatened her. He didn't out right say it, but the double meaning behind his words were there.

She felt her heart skip a beat with fear. She couldn't move from where she stood. It was like she was stuck. The man grinned in satisfaction. She was scared of him, in which she should be. "Back off, man." Her heart raced as Jeremy pushed the guy back from her and stepped in between them. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed onto his arm. She didn't want Jeremy to get hurt either.

The man sized him up and chuckled, seeming to find someone like Jeremy trying to protect her from him amusing. He took a step toward Jeremy, but before he could get any closer, Damon suddenly stepped in. "You know, I'm pretty sure my brother and I threatened you to leave this girl alone already." He said as he pushed Jeremy and Becca back a bit. "Jeremy, why don't you go win your little girlfriend a stuffed bear or something." He wasn't suggesting it, he was telling them both to scram.

Jeremy hesitated a moment, but he soon nodded and grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her away. Becca glanced back to see Damon standing strong and dangerous as he, most likely, threatened the man again. She let Jeremy pull her all the way over to the games. He quickly found one that he knew she had always liked to play, and paid for a round of it. "Lets see if you got rusty since last year." Jeremy dared her.

Her thoughts was momentarily taken away from the strange man as a smile broke out on her face. Jeremy smiled back at her, one of the few smiles he's shared since he found out his last girlfriend was dead. "You wish, Jere." She gave his a wink before she threw the first ball at the bottles. It missed the stack completely, causing Jeremy to laugh. "I'm warming up, Captain Pain-in-the-ass. Your turn." She said to him as she motioned for him to go.

He nodded mockingly as he stepped up to take his turn. She rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. "What did you do while you were in Florida with Mason?" He asked her as he aimed for the bottles. She bit her lip nervously, immediately telling him that there was something she had to tell him. He took his turn, hitting the top bottle in the process. He stepped aside so she could take her next turn.

He watched on as she prepared to toss her next ball. He chuckled and shook his head at the sight of her pretending to aim. Sometimes she could just make a person laugh without even trying. "Uncle Mason didn't really let me out late at night unless I was with him or one of his friends. And before you give me that look, he just so happens to be not that much older than me. Maybe around Damon's age?" She told him as she sized up the bottles.

Jeremy scoffed at the comment. He doubted anyone else she knew, besides Stefan, was as old as Damon. Let alone one of her uncle's surfer friends. She gave him a curious look once she swung her second time, again not hitting a single bottle that was stacked up. He realized how she must have taken that and cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject badly. "So, any beach duds I should be worried about?" He asked her as he took her spot and swung his arm, knocking over two of the bottles.

He glanced back at her when he didn't hear anything from her. She was fidgeting with her shirt, now avoiding his curious stare. She looked up at him and bit her lip when she saw that he was waiting for her to say something. "Well, you see, Jere, the heat waves down there can make people, especially young women like myself, do crazy things." She tried her best to keep as vague as she could.

Jeremy felt himself freeze where he stood. She glanced up to see his horror fill expression. It was that instant that she knew what he was thinking she meant by that. "Oh, ew, Jeremy! I didn't have . . . just ew, Jeremy. God, you should know me better than to do that." She said before she tossed her last ball. She heard a bit clatter and looked to see that she had hit the bottles in the dead center, causing them all to fall over. "Looks like I win." She said as the guy attending the booth handed her a stuffed wolf.

Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of his best friend sleeping with someone else. He shuddered at the mental image of it. He did not want to picture his best friend having sex with another guy, who might possibly be twice her age. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Becca. I should have known better." He said as he led her off somewhere else. "So, what did you mean by that?" He asked her.

For some reason he was dreading what ever she was about to tell him. She hid her face in the head of her stuffed animal. "I, uh, well . . . there's this guy. His name's Stevie. He's one of my uncle's friends. He took me out a couple times. He's a little geeky, but in a cute way." She blushed, not knowing how he was going to take the news of her having a boyfriend.

Sure, they've talked about his girlfriends, being Vickie, but never about her current love life. Jeremy found himself clenching his jaw shut at the thought of someone else touching, kissing her. He didn't like it, and he didn't know why. She was free to go out with other guys, he went out with other girls. He glanced over at her to see her waiting for him to say something. "He treat you good?" He asked her. She nodded her head with a small smile. "If he makes you happy, then I guess I'm happy for you, Becca. You know that." He said to her as he through an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

She looked up at him and smiled happily. She couldn't tell that his smile was now forced. He didn't know why he was acting so weird. It wasn't like they were even more than friends. "Thanks, Jere. That means a lot." She told him as the two walked along. Jeremy just gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze, saying nothing, as they moved through the growing crowd.

#$%#%$#%$

Jeremy had gone off to help Bonnie with something while Becca left and went to meet up with her brother. She was currently cheering him off as he won another arm wrestling match. "Whoo! Go Tyler!" She cheered as she swung around when he won, laughing happily as she danced around. Tyler laughed out as he watched her. Her smile soon fell when her uncle Mason appeared, challenging her brother to a match to see who was better.

The whole crowd of teenagers had fallen silent as they watched the duo stare each other down. All seriousness had fallen upon them now. "Come on, Ty! You can so beat his old Florida ass!" She broke the silence. Soon the cheering began to roar back to life again. Becca laughed out happily as she heard a majority cheering for her brother.

Her laughter ranger out when Mason won the match. She loved her Uncle very much, but she was hoping her brother won. Tyler was out though, and he had joined her side as Damon offered his brother up to go against their uncle. "Come on, Uncle Massy! You can do it! Yeah, whoo!" She cheered out, laughing as she through her head back with laughter. Mason looked at her with an amused expression as Stefan stepped up.

Tyler just laughed out happily at the sight of his sister jumping around like a crazy person. Clearly someone had given her way too much sugar. "Okay, so we need to get you to cool off from this sugar rush before you start table dancing. You on sugar is like you drunk." Tyler said to her, only he regretted it soon after.

Her eyes widened with amazement at the idea he just given her. She through her arms up happily. "Oh my god, Tyler! That's the best idea, like, ever!" She cheered out to him before hurrying off to leave. Tyler shook his head and chuckled. He glanced over to see that his uncle had won against Stefan. Mason saw her go off, and motioned for Tyler to wait a minute before going after her.

#%$#$%

Like Tyler had accidentally suggested, Becca was now on one of the picnic tables dancing around to the music that played from the speakers. The table was now surrounded by most of the sport playing teams. Becca hadn't a clue as she moved to the beat of the song. She laughed out as the boys cheered her on. Tyler was so right, this was soo much fun! "Whoo Hoo!" She laughed out.

Damon, who was on his way to see the up coming fight between the Lockwood boys and that boy that he compelled when he came across the third Lockwood present. He paused and looked at her puzzled as she swung around to the beat of the music playing. His smirk was replaced with a growl when he saw that she was drawing a crowd, one that would surely become grabby sooner or later.

He found himself pushing through the crowd. It wasn't long before he hopped up onto the table behind her. She spun around to see Damon behind her. Her eyes instantly brightened up at the sight of him He would surely dance with her, wouldn't he? "Damon! Dance with me!" She cheered out as she continued to dance.

As tempted as he was, he didn't have the time to amuse her. He looked around to see Jeremy now coming up to the scene. "Maybe next time, Sweetheart. Come on, show's over." He said to her as he lifted her up over his shoulder. She pouted and crossed her arms as he hopped down from the table and made his way over to Jeremy. "When I say keep her busy, I mean actually stay with her, Gilbert." He snarled at him as he put her back onto the ground.

He kept a hand on her upper hand to keep her from going back to the crowd. Jeremy nodded before Damon pushed her over to him. Damon was gone before he could even blink. "Jere-Jere! Will you dance with me?" She asked him now, giving him her puppy dog eyes. He just shook his head and pulled her off to find some water. Maybe that'll get rid of her sugar high. Maybe getting her all that cotton candy wasn't the best idea?

#%$#%$

Tyler angrily stalked toward their house. He and his uncle had had a lot to talk about, but not until his sister was safely in her bed. He needed to know how his uncle could have moves like he did in that fight. He glanced back as he held the door open for his uncle. Mason came up the steps with a sleeping Becca tucked in his arms. She had fallen a sleep on the ride home. He moved passed Tyler and went up to tuck his niece in her own bed. She was still so tiny, it was still a shock to him that she was getting older.

He soon tucked her in. He wasn't surprised that she slept through the ride home. She slept through a lot, which he was thankful for, while they were in Florida. He kissed the top of her head before pulling the covers over her. He soon left her room, turning off the lights as she shut the door. He dreaded what conversation he was about to have with his nephew down stairs, but it was bound to come up. He knew that. As he walked down the stairs, he held a heavy head with what he was going to tell his nephew.


	18. Damon's Plus 1

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story! I do not own anything in this story, except for Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 16_

_%$#$!#$_

_'Dear Diary,_

_So the party that Tyler convinced our mother to let him plan? It was a total dud of a party. It was basically all of his friends. Actually? It was all his friends. He didn't invite a single friend of mine to said party, that, might I add in here, was for __**me**__! Sometimes I just really want to hit him very hard off the head._

_Or throw a water bottom at said big head of his, which I did. Stefan, who was there, actually laughed at that. Stefan Salvatore laughed, I know, shocking. Right? I was as shocked as you are now Diary. Anyways, neither Damon or Jeremy were present at my party, which I was a little hurt about. More so with Jeremy, since he's my best friend and all. Besides, I don't expect Damon to come to all the teenager parties. I just wish he would have come to mine._

_I'm not going to dwell on that fact though. Besides, I have a boyfriend back in Florida, don't I? Speaking of him, he called last night. He's so sweet, but I can't help but feel like he's keeping something from me. He sounded like he was in pain, but he wouldn't leave to go fix what ever it was. He said that he just wanted to listen to my voice. He said just listening to me talk was the best thing anyone could do for him._

_I don't understand what he meant by that, but it was really sweet and cheesy. As sappy as that sounds, that's all I want. I want a guy who will just talk to me and make me smile and laugh. I want a guy who doesn't just put me in a corner at all of the parties. _

_I want a guy who will choose me first._

_RLW'_

Becca took a deep breath as she put down her diary in it's usual hiding spot. She looked to her bed side table when she heard it vibrating against the wood. She reached out to grab it to see who was texting her. A smile instantly lit up on her face when she saw that it was from him. _'Another moon has passed, and we're still going strong. Only another few hundred to go. How's the princess doing this beautiful morning? The waves are dead with you gone.'_ She read, her smile growing as she read each word.

The smile didn't leave her face as she typed away into her phone. She was so caught up in rereading her text message from him, she didn't even hear her brother come inside her room. "Now who in the world has managed to get a smile like that on your face so early in the morning?" Her head snapped up to see her brother. "So who is it, sis? Jeremy?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

She rolled her eyes. Like with Stevie, she couldn't help but feel like everyone's hiding something from her. She had seen Stefan and Caroline at the party, but her own best friend had avoided her like she was the plague. She didn't understand why. Was it because she didn't visit her in the hospital? Could that be really it? It was Caroline though, so she'd most likely never know.

She glanced down at her phone when it vibrated in her hand. She couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face. Tyler, being the curious brother that he was, suddenly grabbed the phone from her. Before he could get a good look at the phone, she had snatched it back from him. "So not going through this with you again, Ty. Paws off my phone. Besides, don't you have somewhere to be? Like, not in room?" She said as she tossed the blankets off of her and got out bed.

Tyler rolled his eyes at her as she walked across her room to get to her closet. He plopped down on her bed as she searched through her closet for something to wear for the day. "Not until later. Uncle Mason wants me to go to that Barbe Q at the Gilbert's, but I turned him down, so he's going to drag you over there." He told her as he checked through his phone.

She rolled her eyes at her brother's cluelessness. She had already been planning on going over there. Damon had texted her last night asking if she wanted to come as his 'date'. She could be his plus one. She politely turned his down, saying she'd probably end up being her uncle's plus one. He got weird then asking about her uncle, making sure that he was coming and everything. "Damon told me about it last night. And before you have a moment, again, about Damon, I told him I'd probably end up going with Uncle Mason, so I couldn't be his plus one." She told him.

Tyler rolled his eyes at her as she came out with a pile of clothes. "Now, out of my room while I go shower." She told him, pointing to the door to tell him to go. He chuckled, shaking his head as he got up and left her alone to get ready. She let out a small laugh at her brother before heading off to go get in the shower so she wouldn't be late for the Barbe Q.

#$$%#%$#

Elena opened the door to find Mason and Becca on the other side of it. Mason welcomed Elena in a hug before coming inside to go find Jenna. "Sorry we're so late, Jenna. This one is a true girl. She took hours trying to find the right way to do her hair." His voice was heard some where in the house as he teased his niece. The two teenaged girls laughed as they hugged hello.

Caroline came in to sight before Elena could shut the door. "I'm here. Like I promised, Elena." She said as she brushed a side one of her blond curls. Elena shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. Caroline, even now that she was what she was, she was still the same old Caroline. "Hey, you owe me. You didn't come visit me while I was dying, of boredom, in the hospital." She said out as she quickly went to hug Becca.

The girl in question laughed out until she actually got into Caroline's grip. It was tighter then a bear's, at least what she thought a bear would feel like. "A bit . . . too tight . . . Caroline." She gasped out for breath. Caroline quickly let go of her upon realizing her mistake. Elena shot her a cautious look before shutting the door and motioning the girls to make themselves comfortable while she and Jenna finished up in the kitchen.

Becca and Caroline sat in silence for a few minutes before the tension became too much for them. "I am so happy you're home, Becca. I missed you _so_ much." The blond girl finally broke the silence first. The two girls smiled happily as they hugged again. Silent tears ran down their faces as they embraced each other. Their moment was broken by the sound of Mason shouting out. _'Ahah, good news! I found the shot glasses_.' from the kitchen.

The girls both laughed as they pulled away and wiped their eyes. The sound of the door knocking caught their attention just as Elena came into the room. "I'll get it, Elena." Becca said out as got up from her spot on the couch and went toward the door. She opened it to find Damon on the other side. "Hey, Damon. Come on inside. Jenna and the others are in the kitchen." She told him as she stepped aside to let him inside.

He gave her a grin as he moved past her. "Thanks, Becks. The offer to be my plus one is still up on the table you know." He told her with a grin as he gave her a quick one armed hug. She stiffened for a moment, but brushed the uncomfortable feeling off. Her feelings for him were long gone. Romantically anyways. He had been nothing more than an 'in the moment' crush. At least now they were friends.

She giggled and shook her head as she led him into the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm sure my uncle Mason would just love that, Damon." She laughed out as they entered the room to find that the laughter had died the second the other three had noticed them walk into the room. "I see you didn't waste any time on getting Jenna drunk, Uncle Mason. I'd watch out, Mr. Saltzman, my uncle use to have the biggest crush on Jenna." She teased her uncle to break the tension.

Mason shot her a playful glare as he went over to her. Damon watched on curiously as Alaric watched him. Jenna was just amused by what she had said. "Don't listen to this little one. She doesn't know what she's saying. She hasn't been fed yet." He joked as he pulled her into a hug. She laughed out as he messed up her hair. Jenna didn't say anything as she left the room, Alaric following after her.

Becca smiled happily as she held onto her uncle as she looked over at Damon, who was watching them curiously. "Uncle Mason, this is Damon Salvatore. He very much wants me to be his plus one, but I told him I was already taken by you." She said out jokingly to her uncle. The two men chuckled at the teenager. "Damon, this is my uncle Mason, but be careful. He's got a wicked bite." She laughed out, unaware of the two men tensing up at the word.

Mason held out his hand to Damon, in which he gladly took it and the two shook hands. Becca looked on happily to see the two men getting along. "Damon Salvatore, like she said. Nice to meet you, Mason." He said, with an almost fake tone in his voice. Becca's eyes scrunched up in confusion at that. Why would he need to sound so fake when talking to her uncle?

She said nothing though as the two just gave each other fake smiles. It was like they both knew something about the other that neither felt the need to let her in on. Well, don't they feel special, she thought bitterly to herself. "Mason Lockwood. I heard great things about you." He said to him as he poured left his niece to go pour another round of shots. "Though, asking my niece to be your plus one isn't one of them. She has a boyfriend, you know, and I know him not to be one to share very well." Mason said, almost in a warning tone, as he poured the glasses.

Damon glanced back at her almost surprised. Her dating someone wasn't high up there on his list of 'need to worry about' things, but he still would have liked to know that bit of information. He was still a bit surprised to hear that he heard 'great' things about him though. He clearly didn't hear them from Jenna, seeing as how she hated him. "Really, that's weird. Because I'm a dick." He said over to him with a grin. "And, I didn't know that. He one of your friends down in Florida?" He asked him.

Becca glanced between them both now more confused. Why would he think her boyfriend was one of her uncle's friends, granted he was, but that wasn't really the point. One would genially ask if he knew the kid at all, but not if he was one of his friends. When she really thought about it, if you didn't know her uncle, it'd sound creepy for her to be dating one of his friends. It wasn't like he was that much older than her though. He was just barely in his twenties. "Actually, yeah, he is." He said with a puzzled expression, trying to see what Damon was getting at.

The two men had a staring match going on as Becca watched them both even more confused now. She didn't know if it was just a guy thing or what, but she didn't like it at all. "Well, I'm going to see if Jenna needs any help with anything. Don't kill each other, okay?" She tried to sound lighthearted, but by looking at them both, she wouldn't put it past the other to kill him.

She walked out of the room regardless of the bad feeling she had with leaving them alone in the kitchen together, where now that she thought about it, had a lot of sharp objects in it. "Jenna, I'm scared they're gonna kill each other. Should we leave them alone in there?" She said out when she found the other four in the living room already. Jenna rolled her eyes, saying nothing as she set up a game with Elena.

Alaric glanced over at the kitchen. Damon wouldn't hurt Becca's uncle when everyone knew that they were in there, would he? He wouldn't kill him with _Becca_ in the other room, right? "I'll go get them. We're about to play a game." He told her. He brushed past her with a comforting squeeze on the shoulder as he went into the other room to get the two men.

It wasn't long before Mason came back, with Alaric and Damon following in after him not long after. Mason took the seat directly across from the drawing board while the others took the seats on the two couches. Becca found her sitting on the floor at her uncle's feet. Damon was up front and drawing, very badly, a dog in a dress it would seem like.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted out.

"Puppy! Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline guessed.

"No."

"Dog. Hound. Hound dog!" Becca shouted out, causing the others to chuckle softly at the antics the three girls were going. "What? No? You're wrong! That's clearly a hound dog, Damon Salvatore!" She pouted, huffing as she leaned back against the chair.

"Dances With Wolves." Mason said out, slightly annoyed as he looked at Damon. The others all turned, or in Becca's case looked up at, Mason in confusion. How the hell had he guessed that?

"Mason wins. Again." Damon said out, giving Mason a look.

Becca pouted unhappily. Her uncle was winning every game! The weird thing was, that every time it was something about wolves. "How is that a wolf? I demand a recount on the fact that Damon can't draw!" She said out as looked up at Damon, who now stood over her. Her eyes narrowed playfully at him, causing him to chuckle as he pulled her up to the ground and moved her to sit in his seat.

He went back to the board and pulled the paper back to go to a new page. Becca and the others watched him curiously. "This one is just for Becca. Since she's a sore looser and all." He said out, giving the girl a grin before he opened the marker again and began to draw. Caroline, Alaric, and Elena all narrowed their eyes one him as he drew a black bat, a plus sign, a '1', and a bad excuse for a girl.

Becca rolled her eyes and scoffed at the picture. "Damon's plus one is me." She said out. Jenna tried to hid her laughter, but even Caroline and Mason managed to crack a smile at that. "And she finally wins!" He said out as he clapped his hands mockingly at her. She couldn't help herself but laugh just the slightest of bits. Elena soon excused herself to go see if the food was set to go, with Damon's help of course. Jenna soon left after them since she didn't want them alone.

Alaric and Mason went outside to porch to get some fresh air before the food was out, leaving Caroline and Becca alone. The blond girl immediately hopped over to the other couch. "So? What the hell was that about? The Rebecca Lockwood that I knew would have never flirted with an older guy, in front of her uncle Mason no less. So dish!" She said to her in a whisper, even though she knew that Damon could still hear them if he wanted to.

Caroline smiled at the sight of her friend blushing. She was happy see to her getting over Jeremy. She might have liked the thought of the two together before, but Jeremy was never going to actually see her. Becca couldn't wait for him to see her forever. She had to move on before she was stuck doing just that. "Nothing is going on between Damon and me, Caroline. He's just egging on my uncle Mason I think. I don't know why, but he is." She told her friend, glancing over at the two entry ways to make sure that no one was around to listen to them.

A moment later, Damon popped his head in the room, catching the two girl's off guard. The look on his face told them both that he had heard them talking. "Foods on the table, ladies. Go and get the men, Caroline, will you?" He said, nodding his head to the side to motion for Caroline to leave. She hesitated, but nodded and went off before Becca could protest. "I knew you liked me, Becks. It was only a matter of time." He said to her as she paused next to him. "Does that mean you'll be my plus one for the rest of the party and I can bring you home after this?" He asked her.

She gave him a look over and shrugged effortlessly. "Why not, Damon. You just have to convince my uncle to let you." She told him, patting him on the chest before walking into the kitchen and taking the seat diagonal from the seat she knew her uncle would sit at the table. The others soon came into the room and took their seats. Like she had known, Mason took the seat diagonal from her, which just happened to be the seat next to Jenna.

Damon brought over the dish he had picked up at the Grill over to the table. Becca knew it wasn't home made since she knew exactly what the ones from the Grill looked, and smelled like. She, herself, had tried to trick her mother into thinking she made it for the parties before. "Mason, why don't you start us off." Damon said as he took the seat next to her while Caroline sat on the other side of her.

The blond gave her a playful nudge, in which she just rolled her eyes at her. Mason smiled, giving a wink to his niece before going to cut the cobelier. He paused when he spotted the knife though. Becca looked at him confused as the others, beside Jenna, looked at Damon with a glare before watching Mason curiously. "Sure." He said as he turned the dish, turning the knife away from him.

Without warning, he grabbed a piece of the dessert with his bare hands and put it on his plate. "Uncle Mason!" Becca gasped in shock that her uncle had seriously just done that and now looked completely innocent. Like what he had just done wasn't bad or odd at all. "I apologize, Jenna. Becca. I'm an animal." He said out, giving his niece a small smile.

She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "This how you, non-animal-like, get a slice, Uncle Mason." She told him as she cut herself a slice of the pie. Damon and the others watched as she, without a problem, used the silver knife to cut the pie. The two other teenage girls at the table let out a breath of relief, as did Alaric and Damon.

To turn the tension away from Mason, Alaric glanced over at Jenna before speaking up. "So Mason, you and, uh, you and Jenna never dated?" He asked him. Mason glanced over at Jenna and shook his head no. The others heard Becca as she tried to hold back her laughter and they all gave her a strange look.

Becca couldn't help herself. She knew her uncle better than any one else in this room, besides Jenna. Though, on some area's, she did know more then the older woman about her uncle. "He wishes that she went out with him. Uncle Mason use to have the biggest crush on Jenna, but . . ." She started to say.

". . . but she was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason cut her off. Alaric watched on as a strange expression crossed Mason's face. Becca saw it too and suddenly frowned. She knew that her uncle didn't just have a crush on Jenna. He liked her a lot, but she never saw him. That trait seemed to run in the family it would seem.

Jenna gave out a small bitter laugh as she poured the boys a drink. "Ah, my first mistake. Mason was a catch." Becca smiled to herself upon seeing the little look between her uncle and Jenna. "He had girls lining up." Jenna said as she went back to put away the bottle.

Becca wasn't that surprised after having been living with him down in Florida these past few months. "Really? Now that sounds like someone I know." She said out as she nudged Damon in the side. She giggled as he gave her a hurt look. "Don't be wounded, Damon. You're a guy, and to be honest you're kind of cute." She admitted to everyone.

Caroline and the others chuckled slightly. Even Damon managed to crack a smile at that. "I would have pegged you as the _lone wolf _type of guy, Mason." Damon said, shooting him another look before turning toward the girl beside him. "Only kind of cute? Really? Becca, I'm hurt. And to think I was going to drive you home after this _pleasant_ lunch." He shot a look back at Jenna quickly, in which she just rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. His eyes then landed on an annoyed Mason.

Becca's eyes suddenly widened, as did the other two girls at the table's. She quickly elbowed him in the gut, in which did nothing to him, causing her to frown in disappointment. She looked back at her uncle with a nervous look. "I'm sure I wasn't as much as a _lady killer _as you were Damon. Don't want my niece on that list too, now would I? What kind of uncle would I be then." He said, shooting a look right back at Damon.

Becca didn't know what to do. She didn't know Damon would actually bring that up now, right in front of everyone too! She thought that he was only joking! "A very good uncle, you would be then. Cause I am not ever going to be letting you drive me home, Damon." She said firmly to him as she crossed her arms and glared at the man next to her.

$%#$%#%$

Becca sat crossed armed and eyes narrowed in the front passenger seat of Damon's car, waiting for him while he said good bye to Jenna and Alaric. Somehow he had gotten her uncle to agree to letting him drive her home. Damon soon slide into the driver's seat and looked over at her as he started the car. "Aw, don't pout, Becks. A deal's a deal. I convinced him, so I'm driving you home." He said as he pulled out of the drive way.

She gave him a force smile as he drove away. After a few minutes of silence, she finally cracked. "Jeremy said you were in the fire too. Did you see my dad while you were down there?" She, out of no where, asked him. He glanced at her briefly, a look of pain crossing over his expression just as quick.

He couldn't tell her the truth. It would not only give away that he stood by and saw her father be killed, but what he was. "No, I didn't see him. I was so out of it. Parties can do that to someone, especially when they're having a bad day." He lied to her, not completely, but he basically lied to her. "All I remember is Stefan dragging my ass out before the fire got too bad. I'm sorry, if I had known he was there? I would have tried to help him." He, again, basically lied to her.

She glanced at him with a sad expression. Something in his dead chest panged with regret as he looked at her. It couldn't be guilt, because he was the one that killed the Mayor. Or at least, he had gotten him killed. The Mayor knew what he was. He couldn't survive that fire. So, he wasn't sorry that he was dead, but Becca didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know a lot of things actually. "If it counts for anything, Damon?" She said out to him after a moment. He glanced over at her curiously. "I'm glad that you got out alright, and not just because you have saved me everytime that creep shows up, but because, believe it or not, I like us being friends. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have a friend right now." She told him sadly.

Their eyes locked for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked back at the road. She cleared her own throat as she looked back outside the window, letting her head lean against it as she did. "What about the girls or Jeremy? He seems to be your best friend, correct me if I'm wrong, of course." He said to her, keeping his blue eyes locked on the road ahead of him. It was starting to get dark, but they should be at the Lockwood Manor soon enough.

She kept her own eyes on the moving road below them. She didn't know why she just said that to him. He was right. Jeremy was her best friend. He has been since they were little kids. That would never change. So why did she feel like she was loosing him even more than she did when he was on drugs? "You're not wrong, he is my best friend. It's just, something doesn't feel right. It's like he's keeping something big from me, you know? He's never kept anything from me before, not even when he turned to drugs. I was the first to know." She confessed to him.

She had to be wrong though. Right? Jeremy couldn't be lying to her. He was never that good at lying before, especially to her. The look in Damon eyes, if only for quicker than a second, told her that she was not wrong. She was dead on right about what ever it was. Jeremy was lying to her about something, and Damon knew what it was about. She knew that he wouldn't tell her though. No one would, which is what upset her the most. "I'm sure it's just a bump in the road. You'll be back on lover's lane before you know it, Becks." He said to her in almost a forced tone.

She didn't say anything else more until they got to the house. Damon pulled up right in front of the house. He got out first and jogged around to go let her out. He opened the door for her and held out his hand. She gave him an eye roll before accepting his hand. He pulled her up against him, a sly grin playing on his lips as he saw her cheeks blush. She quickly pushed past him and walked toward the door.

She was about to open it when she was suddenly spun around and pushed against the wood of the door, shutting it from opening any further than it had already. She gasped as he now hovered over her. He cocked his head to the side, his playful grin bouncing happily on his lips. "No good night kiss?" He whispered out.

She couldn't let him kiss her. She tried to push his chest with her hands, but it was no use. "I have a boyfriend, Damon." She whispered out to him. Like it would stop him though. She knew better to think that it was above Damon to kiss an already taken girl. Panic went through her body as he got closer to her. She didn't know what to do as he leaned in closer to her. She felt her heart race as her eyes closed, now awaiting for his kiss so it could be over and done with already.

At the last second, only moments before his lips met her own, the door had opened again. Her eyes widened, a squeak leaving her lips as she suddenly fell back into someone else's arms. "Hello to you too, Beck." Tyler said to her as he looked down at his sister. Becca looked up at her brother with narrowed eyes, blowing her bangs out of her eyes in the process. "Good night, Salvatore." He said out to the older man as he shut the door in Damon's face.

Becca pulled herself up from her brother's arms and glared at him fully as she stood face to face with him. He just rolled his eyes at her and walked away. She scoffed and went back upstairs to her room. "You always ruin my fun, Tyler!" She called out to her brother. All she heard in response was him laughing and yelling back up 'good!' to her. Which only made her scoff again as she slammed her door closed.


	19. Spills And Tumbles

Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter starts the Masquerade Ball! _Hint Hint . . . big stuff is going down for Becca . . . hint hint_.

I do not own anything in this fiction, besides becca, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 17!

#$#$#$$

Becca was helping set up with everyone else. Or, well, she was giving out lemonade to those who were actually working hard. She was watching over the little girls who were giving them out to make sure they didn't get hurt. The sun was beating down hard on her as she bathed in the sun light. She tried to dress appropriately for the event, but she still felt like she was going to die.

She felt almost sick. She heard her brother and Mason arguing last night and then again this morning. She didn't know what it was about, not really anyways. He was looking for some rock. She settled for just sitting for a while. The day went on, and she stayed hydrated thanks to the lemonade. It seemed like hours went by before she saw Damon and Stefan coming toward her.

They seemed to be talking about something really serious, completely unaware of their surroundings. Her uncle had just came over and talked one of the little girls into putting something special into the lemonade. She made sure it wasn't anything alcoholic by drinking it. It didn't taste that much different, it only had a slightly more tang to it.

She got up and walked around the table, a cup now in her hand to offer either of the boys. "Hey, Stefan! Damon! I haven't . . ." She trailed off as she suddenly stopped where she stood. The two boys stopped as well and watched her confused. Damon moved into action as he noticed her eyes rolled back. The cups fell from her hands as her legs gave out from under her.

He caught her in his arms just seconds before she hit the ground. "Hey, Becca. Hey, stay with me. Come on." He said out to her as he shook her a little. He glanced back at Stefan with a worried look. He looked back down at the girl in his arms to see that she was still awake, but just barely. "Come on, lets get you out of the sun." He whispered to her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to one of the shaded tables.

He set her down gently on top of one of the tables and held her head in his hands, searching her eyes with his own. "I'm fine, Damon. I just don't feel good and it's really hot out today. Don't worry about me." She told him as she winced from the bright light from the sun. Her body felt so weak, but she didn't want him or anyone else to baby her. She didn't want him to worry, because if he did? Then she most certainly had a reason to worry.

He looked her over and knew she was sugarcoating how she really felt. This wasn't the first time that she's fainted out of no where. Stefan's even seen her get dizzy for a moment or two. "You'll stay here and rest. I don't want to see you working or standing out in the sun. I've got enough to worry about today without you dropping dead every two minutes." He told her as he moved a bit away from her. He glanced down to see a little girl holding out two cups to her. "Why thank you, sweetie." He said to her as he took the two cups and waited until the little girl was gone before giving one to her.

Stefan had soon joined them as Damon took a sip of his drink. He instantly spit it back out, seeming to be choking on it. Stefan was immediately by his side and helping him sit down. "Becca, can you go get water? Will you be alright?" He asked her. She nodded and got down from the table. She was a bit wobbly at first, but made it back over to the big tent to go find water.

The second she was out of ear shot, Stefan was at his brother's side and helping him sit down again. "Vervain." Damon coughed out once he saw that she was gone and there was no chance she could overhear them. Stefan took a whiff of the cup that Damon had drank before sitting down next to him. It wasn't long before Becca was back with the cup of water. Stefan took it from her, unnoticeably taking another sniff before handing it to his brother. He had to make sure the water wasn't tampered with as well.

Becca saw that there was something more going on and that the brothers needed to be alone. "I'm gonna see how my brother and Jeremy are holding up inside. Maybe some time inside will do me some good. You'll be okay if I leave?" She directed the question toward Damon. He nodded weakly as he took another sip of his water. He didn't want her to be around with his anger boiling over.

She nodded and gave them a short wave before heading off back toward the house alone. Damon waited until he heard the sound of the house doors closing a few minutes later before he let his anger show. Inside of the Lockwood Manor, Becca was looking around for her brother and her best friend. She thought it was weird when they showed up with two other girls together, and laughing together at that, but she let it slide.

She was looking around for them both when another wave of nausea hit her. She brushed it off. She wasn't weak. She didn't need someone to rush to her side every time that she didn't feel good. "Jere? Ty? Where are you?" She called out for the two boys. She happened to find the two girls they were with, who in turn pointed in which direction to find the boys. She gave them a quick thanks before continued to look.

She could just barely hear voices in the next room, but they were clear enough to make out the fact that they belonged to her older brother and Jeremy. "You guys both do know that you have two very bored, very pretty, girls waiting for you out there, right?" She said as she walked into the room. The two boys jumped as they turned to find her in the room now.

She looked at them confused as she noticed Jeremy hide something behind his back as quickly as he could. She was about to ask him what he was hiding when she was beaten to it by those girls. "We're getting bored, and you guys are missing all the drinking." Becca looked at the with slight disgust. She remembered one of those girls. It was the one her brother led off somewhere at her party, but he had claimed nothing had happened with.

The other girl seemed to have her eyes on only Jeremy. Normally she would have hated that, but the feeling of jealousy wasn't there as much anymore. Months away from him had done her some real good. She just didn't get a good vibe about the girl was all. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two, having a moment?" And her attitude didn't help that.

"No. We're good."

Becca smiled at the annoyed look on her brother's face. It would seem she wasn't the only getting annoyed with this girl. She hasn't even really met her yet, but maybe that was just a girl thing. Women tended to get feelings sometimes, and she had a bad one about that girl. "Hey. Hey, what is that?" The other girl said out as she reached forward and grabbed the thing that Jeremy had been trying to hide from her.

"Whoa, hey." Tyler tried to stop her, but she was too quick for him.

"Pretty." The two girls looked it over. Becca moved closer to the darker skinned girl's side to get a better look. It was just some rock. Granted it was kind of cool looking, but she didn't see what was so amazing about it.

Tyler went into panic mode as he saw his sister looking at the moonstone. She had no idea what was really happening in their family. At least where their uncle and he were concerned. He wanted to keep it that way too, and he knew Jeremy wanted her in the dark about everything too. As much as he hated lying to her, he needed to if he ever wanted to protect her. "Okay, lets not play with the rock." Tyler said out as he set down his glass and went around the couch.

The girl didn't seem to sense that Tyler was serious. Becca shared a confused look with Jeremy. His expression gave away nothing to her though. He wouldn't be accidentally telling her anything. "Well come and get it." She said out to him as she edged closer to the open door way that led to the other guest.

"Look, I'll play alone for a little bit, but seriously, give it back." Tyler said out to her as he moved closer to her. Becca watched on curiously as the girl held up her hand to show that it was empty. From where she stood she could see the worried expression cross her brother's features.

Becca's eyes immediately moved to the other girl, who was now itching backwards toward the doorway. "Looky here." The two boys eyes both shifted from one girl to the other on a seconds notice. "You snooze, you loose." The girl said out as she turned and left the room without any warning. The others all soon went after her, Tyler leading the way.

Becca watched as her brother was only steps behind the girl, who was now racing up said stairs. "You're lucky you're cute and you're drunk." Tyler said up to her as he moved closer toward the stairs. Becca came in soon after with Jeremy and the other girl following close behind her. Becca rolled her eyes as the girl told them she wanted Jeremy to come get the rock from her. "Give me a break." She muttered out under her breath as she watched her brother head up the stairs after her.

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." The other girl said out. Even she was starting to get annoyed with her drunk friend.

She seemed to completely ignore the other girl though. Her focus was on Jeremy, and on him only. "Jeremy, come upstairs with me. Come and see how bad a drunk I can be." She purred out to him, her eyes daring him to do it. Becca felt herself gag at the pathetic-ness of this girl. Even Vickie wasn't this bad when she was in town. She glanced over at her best friend to see that he wasn't any more happy than she was about this.

Jeremy glanced over at her and gave her a weak smile before turning back toward the Sarah girl. "I'm good. Thanks." He told her before looking back at the small girl beside him. Becca gave him a little face, her tongue darting out at him. He chuckled softly at her, but their attention was soon turned the struggling on the stairs between Tyler and Sarah over the moonstone.

A small scream left Becca's lips as she found herself jumping into Jeremy's arms at the sight of Sarah falling down the stairs. The other girl moved to her friend's still form on the floor while Jeremy held onto Becca. The girl begged for her friend to wake up as Tyler came rushing back down the stairs. Jeremy looked up and met Tyler's scared eyes. If she didn't wake up, they both knew what would happen.

Becca clung onto Jeremy, keeping her head buried into his shirt. She did not want to look at that Sarah girl. Jeremy didn't say anything as he just held onto her. They both stiffened at the sound of Sarah's laughter. Becca slowly pulled away from Jeremy's embrace to see the girl sitting up, perfectly fine now. "Fooled you." She laughed out before turning toward Tyler. "You pushed me down the stairs." She was still drunk, the fact that she had fallen down the stairs hadn't sobered her up at all.

Becca felt her legs growing weak. She basically fell against the banister as the room spun around her. No one noticed as she shook her head, trying to shake it off. She just watched on as the other girl took Sarah out of the room. Jeremy and Tyler shared a look, one that really confused her. She didn't have a chance to question them though.

She could feel her mind slipping again into the darkness. She wouldn't faint twice in one day though. She slipped out of the room unnoticed by the two boys. She made it all the way back to her father's office before she practically fell onto the couch. The darkness over came her as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. No one really come into the office besides her mother and her brother, so she knew she'd be alright to fall a sleep.


	20. Walking Into Knives

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this fiction, everything except for Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful. Enjoy!

Chapter 18!

!#$#$#$!#$

How could things go from so good one moment, to a complete hell the next? That was the question running through Becca's head as she waited in the waiting room for Jeremy and Elena. Only hours ago she had been helping her brother and Matt put up decorations for the up coming Masquerade ball. She had been laughing with her brother about something she could no longer remember when she got the frantic call from Jeremy telling her that Jenna walked into a knife and stabbed herself on accident.

How someone could walk into a knife, she didn't know, but that really wasn't the point here. Now was it? The point was that Jeremy needed her here, so here she was. Like the best friend she was she was here when he needed her. Her head snapped up at the sound of the doors opening. She jumped to her feet when she saw Jeremy standing there. She could tell that he was fighting back the tears, but she could see that he wanted to cry so badly.

She didn't say a word as she approached him. He was surprised to actually see her here. He had thought she would have just came to see him at their house the next day, but here she was. He should have known better. She would always been there when he needed her. "Becca, I don't . . ." He trailed off, not knowing what to actually say to her.

She didn't need to hear him say anything else. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down with her. "It's okay, Jeremy. I'm not leaving, and neither is Jenna or anyone else. It's going to be alright." She told him as held onto him. She felt him wrap his arms around her too as her shoulder began to get wet from his tears. It wasn't like she cared. He needed to let it out. He'd just explode if he kept it all in and stayed strong for everyone else.

It was her turn to be strong for him. He was always there for her when they were growing up. It was about time she replayed the favor. The two stayed there for hours, just holding onto each other. They had moved back to the uncomfortable seats at one point during the night and had fallen a sleep. When Alaric had come to get Jeremy to bring him him, he found them both fast a sleep. Becca's head was laying on his shoulder as his head laid on top of her own.

He almost didn't want to wake them, but he needed to get them both home and in their own beds. He woke up Jeremy first and went to wake up Becca when Jeremy stopped him. She was never a person you wanted to wake up. She might be nice and innocent during the day, but if you woke her up you'd be a dead man. He carefully picked her sleeping form up in his arms.

She stirred for a moment, but soon got comfortable in his arms. Alaric made sure he was good with carrying her before he went and got Elena. Jeremy went outside to go find the car while they waited for him to get his sister. He carried her all the way over to his teacher's car. He would be coming back after he dropped off him and Elena, and now Becca, to stay with Jenna for the night.

#$%#%$#$

It wasn't until two days later was Jenna released. Matt and Becca tagged alone to help them get her back home, along with Alaric of course. Becca lead the group inside as she opened the door to let them in. "Easy." Matt said out as he and Jeremy tried to squeeze all three of them, without hurting Jenna anymore than she already was, through the doorway. "Grab the door, Jere." He said as he supported more of Jenna as Jeremy turned to do as he said.

Elena followed in behind them with someone of Jenna's things while Becca held the rest of it. "Stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna said out. She felt so stupid. Here she was with a whole in her gut because of her own stupid self, and the kids were taking care of her. It was the suppose to be the other way around, only with no knives involved what-so-ever.

Elena motioned for Becca to go put the stuff down in the living room. She nodded and went to do as Elena instructed. "The doctor said you have to take an easy." Elena told her as she and Matt brought her inside while Jeremy got the door. He carefully moved around them and went to help Becca start packing his aunt's things. They both reached inside the bag at the same time causing their hands to brush against the others.

The two teens shared a look, a blush raising up on both of their faces before they looked away from the other. "Yeah, you don't want to rip the stitches hermitage and die. Alright?" Jeremy said out from the couch as he got things comfortable for him aunt to lay down. He spared another glance at Becca to see her unpacking his aunts medicine from another bag. A smile rose up on his face as he saw how careful she was with everything.

Matt was trying to balance the bag under one of his arms, and half of Jenna with the other. Becca looked up from what she was doing, and realized that he was starting to struggle with the two and hurried to take the bag from him. "Thanks Becks." He told her as he helped Jenna down the step.

Jenna couldn't but notice the shared looks between her nephew and his best friend, and neither could Elena. It would seem those two have gotten a lot closer since she came back from Florida. She looked over at her niece and the two shared a knowing look. "Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." She told them trying to act as if she didn't see what both of the girls saw.

"No . . ." Becca said out to her as she folded a blanket. "I mean, if my mom didn't have me and Ty around? She'd be even worse than she is already." She laughed out as she fixed another pillow for Jenna. Jeremy managed to chuckle as he sneaked another look at her.

"I 'walked' into a knife. How does somebody do that?" Jenna said out to the other teens in the room. "Sweetie you really don't need to do that for me. The pillows are fine I'm sure." Jenna said out upon seeing Becca fluffing another pillow nervously. She was worried about Jenna, she was like another mother to her. When Jeremy had called her, she had wanted to cry, but she saved the tears until she got back home from the hospital.

Jeremy looked up nervously at his sister and the two shared an equally nervous look together, but it went unnoticed by the other three in the room. "It was a freak accident." Elena spoke up. "Yeah, it happens." Jeremy piped in too. "Becca, Jenna's right. Why don't you help me bring this stuff upstairs and leave the pillows alone?" He said upon seeing her attacking one of the pillows to death.

She looked up to realize what she had been doing. She slowly put down the pillow and nodded her head. She helped Jeremy grab all the bottles of medicine and they both headed upstairs. As Matt set Jenna down on the couch, they could hear Becca's laughter from upstairs. The three all chuckled, not wanting to know what was going on upstairs. "I have no idea why those two haven't gotten together yet." Jenna said out as Matt eased her down.

Upstairs Becca was racing down the hallway toward the bathroom, with Jeremy hot on her heels behind her. She skidded to a stop as she got to the room. She hurried into the room and quickly shut the door behind her. She carefully put down the bottles of pills and and hurried to lock the door. It wasn't long before Jeremy tried to open the door. "That's what you get for making fun of how I walk up the stairs! You jerk face!" She laughed out.

She could hear his laughter on the other side of the door ring out, causing her to laugh out as well. She was too caught up in her laughter to notice that his had suddenly stopped. She didn't hear the other door behind her open and someone tip toe inside. He carefully put down the two bottles down next to the other two already on the container. He carefully sneaked up behind her. It wasn't until he was right behind her that she turned around. She let out a shriek as he attacked her sides.

She tried to squirm away from him, but he grip on her was too tight. "Jeremy, no! No, no, no! Stop it! Please! Ahhhh!" Her laughter filled the room as she shrieked out from his tinkling attack. He backed her up against the door, trapping her hands at her sides. They stood so close that their chests touched just barely because of their deep breathing.

Their eyes locked as their foreheads touched together. A smile played on both of their faces. His eyes flickered down to her lips briefly before they returned to her dark hazel eyes. Her eyes bounced with happiness and pure joy as she looked back up at him. He could only see love and amusement in her eyes. "You know my uncle Mason would seriously hurt you if he knew you had me pinned to the door." She laughed out, thinking it only as a joke.

She knew her uncle had left town a few days ago, but she still thought of him highly in her opinion. He was the only fatherly figure left in her life. Jeremy seemed to flinch at the mention of her uncle. He was suddenly a foot away from her and refusing to meet her eyes. She looked at him confused, but could see that he wasn't going to tell her what was going through his head. "Lets, uh, get back down stairs." He said nervously as he hurried to unlock the door and leave the bathroom.

She stood there for a moment confused before following after him. She didn't understand why he was all of a sudden acting strange, but he was allowed one weird moment since Jenna was hurt. As she was heading down the stairs, she glanced down at her phone to check the time. She instantly cursed underneath her breath. "Hey, Elena? I've got to go. The party is in a few hours and I still need to get my dress. Do you want to go with me?" She called out to her friend.

She was hoping that she said yes, but she would understand if she didn't want to. Not only because Jenna just got out of the hospital, but shopping was never really her thing, especially after her parents died last year. "Sorry, Becca, but I'd rather stay here and stay with Jenna." She told her friend as she and Matt unpacked the stuff in the kitchen.

Becca nodded and sent Jenna a blow kiss and Elena one too. "If you happen to change your mind, call me! Bye guys! Boys, I'll see you tonight!" She called out as she sent a quick wave back to them all before leaving the house. She was about to text her brother when Jeremy pulled out of the garage in his own car. He noticed her and honked his horn at her. What ever weird moment had been having, was aparently over now. She smiled brightly as she walked over toward his arm. "Okay, so since when can you drive?" She asked out to him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Do you want a ride to where ever you're going, or what, Lockwood?" He said out to her. She giggled as she hurried around the car to get to the other side. She opened the passenger side door and slid inside. She quickly buckled up before he pulled out of the drive way and took off down the street. They were almost to the store she had told him to go to when she got a text from Elena's phone. 'hey, changed my mind. You going to the usual store?' It read.

She quickly texted back a reply to her friend. "It would seem your sister is taking me up on my shopping offer. She said she left Jenna with Matt until you came back. She's already inside. She must of changed her mind right after we left." She said out loud to Jeremy as he parked in front of the store. He shot her a confused look. Elena would never leave Jenna alone with someone who wasn't her or himself, even if it was only Matt. Something was off, but Becca was already out of the car before he could say anything. "I'll see you tonight at the party. I'll save you a dance. You still owe me one from the carnival. Bye, Jere." She gave his a quick wave before hurrying inside of the store.

Jeremy thought about following her inside, but if Elena did leave Jenna with Matt back at the house, he needed to get back soon. He was planning on going over Damon and Stefan's to see what they were planning to do with Katherine. He thought against going in to check on Becca at the last second and took off back toward his house. It wasn't long before he was back at home. "Elena? Jenna?" He called out.

Elena came out to see what was wrong with him. He felt his heart drop when he saw her. "What's wrong, Jere?" She asked him when she noticed his horror filled expression. She had told him nothing else would happen, but he was right. Just because she broke up with Stefan didn't mean anything. That bitch would will need to show them that she could get to anyone, and she had fooled them again.

"That bitch is going to die." He growled out before leaving out the door again. Elena went to call out to him, but he had already slammed the door behind him before she could even get out a sound. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't leave Jenna alone. She'd have to wait until someone told her what was going on. It didn't matter if she hated not knowing, she needed to be there for her aunt right now.


	21. Masking The Princess

Thanks for all of the reviews! Things concerning Becca's blood line will be explained later on in the story. So hang tight, and as others have said. It's almost Klaus time! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 19

#$#$#$#$

The part was in full swing only hours later. Night had fallen only an hour ago, and already there was not a dull part of the party. People were everywhere, all of them wearing all kinds of masks. Upstairs in the house of the Lockwoods, was Becca. She was standing in front of her mirror, struggling to get her dresses stupid zipper all the way up. Her hands were shaking. It hadn't really hit her until she saw the mask her mother had gotten her. "Stupid zipper." She muttered out angrily.

The door to her room opened and her mother stepped inside. She had just come from talking to her son. She hadn't seen her daughter come down from her room yet, so she went to see how she was doing. She sighed when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes. She knew that Becca would be taking this harder than Tyler. She had been the one to always help plan this party with her father. It was something that was just theirs.

She took a step forward into the room and came up behind her in the mirror. "Why don't you let me help you with this." She told her daughter as she moved her hands away and zipped up the rest of her dress. "I miss him too. He wouldn't want you to be upset tonight though, sweetie." She said softly to her as Becca took a shaky breath to try and calm herself down.

It didn't work as well as she had planned though. She had ended up letting a sob out instead. "Oh, baby. Come here. I know that it's hard." She quickly pulled her daughter to her and held onto her as she cried. She hadn't really cried since the wake, but everything had just really hit her. Her dad was really gone, and she wouldn't plan another party with him ever again. Her mother took a deep breath was she smoothed down her daughter's hair in a motherly way. "Why don't you take a minute to freshen up before coming down. I do expect to see you dancing within ten minutes though. Understand, young lady?" Carol tried to laugh as she wiped her own eyes.

Becca pulled away slightly, looking up at her mother with a weak smile and teary eyes. She nodded and gave her mom one last hug before going to her bathroom to fix her make up. She was back standing in front of her floor length mirror after a few minutes. Her door opened again without her knowing. Jeremy popped his head inside of the room. He had arrived early to check on her before everything went down.

He let of a sigh of relief at seeing her perfectly fine. A small smile appeared on his lips when he finally took in what she was wearing. A dark forest green color had always looked best on her in his opinion. Her eyes glanced over at her door in the mirror and she jumped a mile out of skin when she noticed Jeremy standing in the doorway. He chuckled and came fully into the room. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He told her as he came closer toward her.

She turned around to face him, doing a little spin to show off her dress. He chuckled to himself as a smile lit up on her face. "It's fine. What do you think? Elena picked it out earlier." She told him. He froze for a moment, knowing that it wasn't Elena that had really been with her earlier while she was shopping. He couldn't let on that he was keeping something from her though, so he just gave her a small smile. He let his eyes glanced down at her wrist to see the bracelet that Damon had given to her still dangling there. She'd be safe from compulsion thanks to it.

He took a closer look at her to notice that, even with the freshly applied make up, he could see that she had been crying. He had completely forgotten that this had been the one party that she planned with her dad. He had been so focused on his life and everything going on with him and his group, that he had completely forgotten what she was going through. "You look amazing, Becks. Your dad would have thought the same thing." He told her as he moved closer to her.

She lifted her eyes up to meet his own. She gave him a weak smile, but he could see right through her. "I miss him so much, Jere. I know that he was a jerk, but he was my dad, you know? This was our night. He would always save me a dance and make me feel like the only girl on the dance floor, like I was the princess of the party." She told him.

He could see that she was fighting back another round of tears. She was shaking from her pain. "Hey, come here." He said out as he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his middle as he held onto her. "Your dad would be so proud of you tonight, Becca. You can trust me on that, okay? And, you still are the princess of this party, and you will get that dance. It might not be with your dad, but you'll get that dance. I promise." He told her as he held onto her.

She nodded into his shirt. She held onto him as long as she needed to, she knew that he didn't care. He would let her hug him all night if he had to. At least, that's what she thought, and he would have if not for the plan to kill Katherine tonight. He pulled her back from his arms, knowing that he needed to get back downstairs and find Bonnie soon. He had to help her set up, but he would find Becca later and give her that dance she wanted.

He glanced over at her bed to see her mask. It was the same dark green as her dress, with some gold mixed in with it around the eyes and it framed the mask with a swirly design. White feathers hung from the top sides of the two eyes. He walked over and grabbed it before standing back in front of her. "Lets mask the beautiful princess, shall we?" He told her before motioning for her to turn around.

She giggled and did as he asked. She stood facing the mirror again with him standing behind her. He slid the mask in front of her face, waiting under she moved it into the right spot on her face before he tied it just right. "Thanks, Jere. I'm just gonna grab something before I head down. I'll see you later." She told him. He hesitated, but glanced over at her clock to see that it was almost time. He nodded and left the room.

She walked over to her vanity and pulled out her old jewelery box her dad had bought her when she was a little girl. Inside held one necklace, the only necklace that he had given her that actually meant something to her. She carefully pulled it out of the box and went to stand back in front of her mirror. She watched herself put the necklace on with a sad smile. Once it was securely on, she was now ready to go. She soon left her room and made her way down to the party.

#$%#$#

Becca was wondering around, happily greeting guest as she did. She was still her mother's daughter. She had good hostest in her blood. She was looking around when she spotted someone familiar. A smile quickly broke out on her face as she moved toward the person. She tapped them on the shoulder and waited until they turned around. "You know, it's usually me who surprises the girl." He grinned as he looked down at the young Lockwood.

She giggled and shook her head at him. She could see that he was nervous about something, which wasn't something she would usually see in Damon Salvatore's eyes at all. "I believe you and Jeremy still owe me a dance from the carnival, Mr. Salvatore." She laughed out to him. She was about to say something she saw noticed that something had caught his eyes. She followed his eye sight to see Elena and Stefan dancing together. They both seemed tense, but she knew it was because they they were fighting.

As she looked back at Damon, she saw a longing look in his eyes. It was moments like this that she remembered that he had been after her best friend as well. It had to hurt to see her with his younger brother of all people. "Maybe later. I've got something to do right now." He told her. "Excuse me." He said to her before leaving her alone to go off somewhere else.

#%^$%^$

Jeremy was sitting with Bonnie, waiting for the signal to get on with the plan, when he spotted Becca standing by herself awkwardly. She looked as if she wanted to dance so badly, but just didn't have a partner to dance with. "You should go sneak in a dance with her in before this thing with Katherine starts." Bonnie said to him. He nodded and got up to leave.

He made it halfway toward her when he phone went off. He paused where he stood and looked down at his phone. _'NOW' _It read. It was from Damon, meaning that his chance of asking Becca to dance were now gone. He looked back at Bonnie and nodded his head to the side. She knew what he was trying to tell her, and nodded her own head. He took one last look at Becca before leaving off in another direction away from her.

#$%#$%

Later in the night, the party was wrapping up. The people were leaving, someone had died, and the music was still playing. It was that girl Sarah that had fallen down the stairs only days ago. She had hit her head off the desk when she fell and died. As selfish as she was, the thing that really hurt her was that Jeremy hadn't kept his promise. She didn't see him again the rest of the night, and she never got her dance.

She sat on her stairs to the backyard sadly. She was looking out at the fountain to see it lit up like it was always at night. She didn't moved as someone moved in front of her. "I heard from a certain blond friend of yours that you didn't dance once tonight, and I think you said I owed you one." The voice said out. A hand appeared in front of her.

She slowly looked up to find Damon in front of her. He looked tired and worn out, but a smirk still played on his lips as he looked down at her. A smile slowly reached her lips as she placed her small hand in his. He lift her up and led her down the steps and toward the dance floor. She laughed as he spun her around, pulling her close to him as they swayed to the music.

Jeremy was hurrying down the stairs to the backyard. He was hoping that he hadn't messed up his chances with Becca tonight. Tonight hadn't gone like any of them had planned, but the only good thing was that Katherine was where she belongs, rotting away in the tomb alone. He paused halfway down the steps when he spotted them both.

He had missed his chance he realized as he watched Damon twirl her around on the dance floor. He must have come back after locking Katherine up. He couldn't help but feel a tug on his heart from seeing her laugh out as he dipped her. That should be him making her laugh like that while they danced. He was suppose to be the one to give her that special dance tonight, not Damon.

She was having the time of her life at the moment though, shouldn't he be grateful for that, even if it wasn't because of him? He watched as Damon mixed of the dancing a little, just to keep her laughing and having fun. He watched on he lifted her up and swung her around like she was princess on air. He soon left them alone to finish their dance alone.

%$#%$

Damon had left for the night after their dance and saying good night to her. She was spinning around the dance floor by herself, pretending that she was dancing with her dad now. She would always miss their dance. As much fun as it was to dance with Damon, she still missed her special dance with her father. There was no one who could replace him.

She suddenly had an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. Thinking it might have been her brother or Jeremy, she turned smiling brightly to greet them, only it wasn't either of them. It was someone else in a jester mask. Before she could scream for help, he placed a cloth over her mouth and held her place. She tried screaming, but the effects of the chloroform was taking over. She felt herself falling into a black space.

Soon her eyes became to heavy and they rolled back into her eyes as she fell limp into his arms. The man looked around to make sure no one had witnessed him taking the girl before he lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her away toward an old car. He knew she couldn't fit in the trunk with the other girl, so he tied her hands and feet quickly before tossing her in the back seat. Soon he was driving away from the Lockwood manor and into the night.


	22. The Truth Is Scary

Thanks for all the reviews! This is the town of Mystic Falls, no one in Elena's group of friend ever get a break! lol I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owns.

Chapter 20

##$#$

The next day, the old car had driven down a deserted road. It was far away from the town of Mystic Falls. Another truck, an SUV, had pulled off of the road and parked next to the car. Once parked, the man in the smaller car had gotten out and walked over to the SUV. The driver's window went down halfway. "Where are they?" The man asked out to him.

The man seemed to be in a trance like state. He didn't seem to be in control of his body any longer. "Both are in the car." He told the other man. "I did exactly what you said." He said to him. The other man nodded and told him to put the girls in the back of the truck. The man nodded and went back to the car. He popped the truck and lifted Elena up from inside of it as the other man opened the trunk door to the SUV from inside of the car.

Once Elena was in the trunk, the man looked back in the mirror. He was pleased to see that he was right. It was the right girl. The other man just as carefully lifted Becca out from the backseat of the car and carried her over to the SUV. He placed her inside next to Elena. After shutting the trunk door, he went back to the driver's side. The man thanked him for his help. "Is there anything else?" He asked him.

The man felt a grin tugging on his lips as he looked at the in a tranced like man before him. "One more thing." He said out. "Come closer. Please." He rolled down the window all the way as the man stood in front of the door. "Closer." He said, motioning for the man to lean in more. Once close enough, his fangs sharpened as he lunged for the man's neck. The man tried to struggle, but it was no use. He was good as dead, which he was soon to be.

Once he was done, he dropped the corpse to the ground and rolled up the window again. He wiped his chin before taking off again down the deserted road, now with the two girls in tow. He glanced back in the mirror and saw that both the girls were still knocked out from the chloroform. They'd be out for a while longer, just long enough for him to get them back to the meeting place.

%$#$

After his quick and weird run in with Caroline in the halls of their school, he had bumped into Jeremy. He hadn't been able to ask her before she ran off, but he was pretty sure that Becca hadn't spent the night over at her place last night after the party. She never came inside the of house after last night, and he was starting to get worried. With Amy still missing, he was worried that someone had taken her too. It would be just her luck to be nabbed.

He soon fell in step with Jeremy and Stefan as they walked down the hallway together. Jeremy and Stefan shared a cautious look before looking over at Tyler confused. "Have either of you seen my sister since last night? I thought that she might have stayed with Elena or Caroline, but Elena's not here and I know that she wasn't at Caroline's last night." He told the two.

He watched on confused as the two next to him shared another worried look together as something dawned on them. "Sorry, Tyler, but I haven't seen Becca since last night at the party. I'm sure that she'll pop up somewhere though." He said to the other boy beside him. He shared another look with Stefan before looking back over at Tyler. "Look, we've got to get going. If I see Becca, I'll tell her that you're looking for her." He said to him before the two took off down the hall.

#%$#%$

The car arrived at an old abandoned house. It had arrived a few minutes ago. The man had already taken Becca inside, and he now was carrying Elena inside of the old house. She was starting to come to, but she was still too weak and hurt from the night before. The man had dropped her down onto an old couch and started to untie her. "Please, I'm hurt." She told him. She glanced around to see Becca still completely out of it on another chair across from her.

The man didn't seem to care. He had waited so long for this day, and it was finally here. "I know." He told her as he took another whiff of the smell of her blood. It smelled absolutely enchanting to him, just like Katerina's had before her. The other girl's didn't smell right, so he wasn't about to go near her. "Just a taste." He said out as he leaned in closer, his fangs now out and his eyes blood shot red.

Elena had tried to move away from him, but it was no use as he pulled her closer to him. "No! Ah!" She screamed out as his lips hovered over her wounded arm. She had never been bitten by a vampire before, not even by Stefan or Damon, and she would have liked to keep it that way. "Trever! Control yourself." The man was instantly a foot away from her wound now. She trembled as she pulled her arm back to her chest. She was shaking out of complete fear, not just for herself, but for Becca as well.

He slowly pulled himself away from her and got to his feet. He looked over at the woman, for whom did not look to be happy with him. "Buzz kill." He said to her before leaving the room. The woman looked down at Becca first before letting her eyes shift to Elena, who was now more alert than she had been a moment ago. "What do you want with us?" She asked out to the woman.

The woman took a step closer to her. She was amazed at the uncanny resemblance of the Petrova girls. "My god, you look just like her." She said out to Elena with disbelief, though she was more talking to herself than Elena. "And your friend over there. I've only seen a picture Trever showed me once, but she looks just like the other woman." The woman said out as she walked closer to Elena and Becca.

Elena wanted nothing more than to somehow get to Becca and keep her out of reach of this woman and that other man. She couldn't even seem to get herself to lay up on her own though. That would have to happen first. "But I'm not, and she's not who ever you think she is. Please, don't hurt us." She tried to plead with the woman as she glanced over at Becca. At least she hadn't come to yet.

"Be quiet." The woman snapped.

She needed this woman to understand that she had made a mistake, that they had grabbed the wrong girls. "But I'm not Katherine." Elena said out as she managed to get herself up into a sitting position on the old couch. She felt her strength coming back to her slowly, which was happy to know. "My name is Elena Gilbert, and that's Rebecca Lockwood. You don't have to do this." She said out as she got to her feet and moved closer to the woman.

She didn't seem to care who she or Becca were though, only what they could do for them both. "I know who you both are. I said be quiet." The woman seemed more nervous if anything to Elena now. Even if she was a vampire, which she was sure the woman was, she didn't seem to want to hurt her like the other man had just seconds ago.

She knew that if she had any chance of finding out anything about what was going on right now, it was going to be from this woman in front of her. She knew that to be what she hoped to be a fact. "What do you want?" She asked out again. Unlike what she thought though, the woman had hit her instead. Elena flew back, hitting her head off the edge of the couch as she landed on it.

She was out cold instantly. The woman took a quick breath, pleased with the fact that the girl would just stop talking now. "I want you to be quiet." The woman said before glancing over at the other girl as she left the room.

#$%#$%

The next time that Elena had came to, she could hear voices somewhere close by. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and that she wasn't alone. As much as she wanted to investigate the voices, she needed to check on Becca first. She could hear crying somewhere even closer to her. She looked around and spotted Becca in the corner cradling herself as tears ran down her cheeks.

Elena was instantly as her side. "Becca? Hey, shh. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here. You're not alone." She said to her in a whisper as she pulled the younger girl into her arms and held onto her. She had to be so confused and afraid. Elena knew what these people were, but Becca didn't. She had no clue what was going on, even less of a clue than she had herself.

Becca slowly looked up from her knees to see Elena holding onto her. Tears stained her cheeks, and her eyes were wide and filled with fear. "Elena? I thought you were dead. You were covered in blood and you wouldn't move." She whimpered out as she let her head rest on Elena's shoulder. She felt horrible, she shouldn't have irritated that woman. She should have been fully awake when Becca woke up. "That man, he wasn't normal. His . . . his eyes." She didn't know how to describe him to her. "Elena, he was a monster." She cried out to her friend.

Elena knew where Becca was right now. She was scared and confused, and she needed to be protected. She and everyone else had tried to do so by not telling her anything, by erasing her memory of the night Vickie had died, but had that all been for nothing? Had trying to protect her by not telling her, actually doomed her in the end? "I know this is all a lot to take in right now, Becca, but nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it." She told her. "I promise you that. We will get out of here. Together." She told her younger friend.

Elena held out her hand, like they always did when they were younger. Becca looked up at her, searching her eyes for any truth. She could see that Elena was scared too, but she was going to try her hardest to keep her promise to her friend. She was going to protect her with everything that she had in her. Becca was innocent, she shouldn't have been involved in any of this at all. "Together." She said out. She grabbed her friend's hand with her own.

Elena gave her a weak smile before giving her hand a comforting squeeze. They were going to get out of this, even if it was the last thing she did. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt either of them if she had any say on the matter. "I'm going to see what if there's a way out of here. Stay close to me. I don't want to leave you alone for a second." Elena whispered over to her.

Becca nodded her head as she helped her up from the floor. Elena made sure that her hand stayed locked around Becca's smaller one. The two girls crept upstairs and followed the voices to another room. Elena glanced back and motioned for Becca to not make a single noise at all. She nodded and stayed close behind Elena. "Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this." They heard the man say out to the woman as they crept closer to the room.

"I'm sick of running."

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Becca made the mistake of stepping on creaky floorboard. "You two!" The woman suddenly shouted out. She suddenly stormed in front of the two. Elena immediately moved in front of Becca protectively. "There nothing around here for miles. If you two think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" The woman told them, her voice firm and stern as she stared at them both with narrowed eyes.

Elena glanced back at Becca behind her. She couldn't risk anything happening to her, it just wasn't going to happen. She needed to play it their way if they wanted to make it out of this place alive. "Who's Elijah?" She asked out to the woman before she could walk away from them.

"He's both of yours worse nightmare."


	23. Making Friends With The Enemy

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in thie story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy!

Chapter 21

#$#$!#$

Elena had left Becca back in the room that they had waken up in. She told her to try to get some sleep. She wouldn't leave her alone for long. She just wanted to find out some more answers from the woman. Becca was hesitant, especially with the fact that the Trever man would be staying in the room with her, but she nodded and tried her best to get comfortable on the old couch.

She couldn't find it in herself to go to sleep though. She was too worked up to get any sleep any time soon. "You said that I looked like some woman. Who were you talking about?" She figured that she'd get some of her own answers from their other captor. He seemed to be more afraid if anything then the other woman was. Even if he had tried to scare her earlier, he seemed like the less threatening one of the two captors.

He looked up at her with a slight interest. She looked like a fragile glass doll all curled up on the couch. She wasn't like Katerina had been back when she was human, this girl was so much more innocent than she had ever been. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice by thinking anything more of a human than a meal though. He learned from that mistake the hard way. "Her name was Iliana, that's all I know of her. She was very important to both Elijah and Klaus. They had a painting of her hanging up above the fire place in Klaus's room." He told her.

She nodded her head weakly. She really hoped that Elena came back soon. She didn't want to be by herself for very long with this man. "You're a vampire, aren't you?" She asked him now. She couldn't deny the facts that were screaming in front of her face, no matter how ridiculous they sounded. He simply nodded his head toward her. He was surprised to find that her friends had kept this much from her. That was a deadly thing to do. "Can I ask how old you are?" She asked him.

He chuckled softly, out of all the things she could have asked him, she asked him how old he was? This human was certainly full of mysteries it would seem. "Older than you would like to know, I'm afraid." He chuckled to her. She somehow managed to crack a small smile at the sound of his laughter. Her smile seemed to brightened the room just in the slightest of bits.

Their laughter had died as soon as Elena and Rose came back into the room. "I want to know more." She said out as she followed Rose into the other room. Becca looked up at her friend. She was worried that she might have push that woman too far and get herself hurt again, or worse, killed this time.

The man, Trever, only seemed to find her amusing. Out of all the things this girl could be at the moment, she decided to be pushy with the information. "Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Elena turned her attention to Trever briefly before looking over to her friend to see that she was just as how she had left her. "What do you want to know, Doppelious?" He seemed to have come out of his shell a bit after talking to Becca as he boarded up the windows.

Elena and Becca watched him with curiosity. Elena glanced briefly over at her friend to see her getting up and joining her at her side. "Who are you running from?" Elena asked out to the two vampires. Becca had a feeling it was the two men Trever had mentioned only minutes ago.

"The originals."

That didn't seem to satisfy Elena enough. "Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" She was a bit ruder as she talked to him. She was scared and nervous, she couldn't help herself but get agitated.

Becca wanted to nudge her friend, but thought better of it. "The first family." He said out to them both as he kicked a few books. The girls flinched as it nearly hit them both. "The old world. Rose and I pissed 'em off." Trever explained to the two girls as he walked around. Rose shot him a look. "Correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." He said to them before he tossed a book at them.

Becca could see something familiar in Trever's eyes. He looked almost scared. She would be too she guessed if she had been running for her life for that long. "What did you do?" She asked out to him. Elena glanced back at her very briefly with a worried look. She still wasn't sure on how she was taking all of this.

She looked up to see that Trever suddenly didn't want to talk. "He made the same mistakes countless others did." She told them. "He trusted Katerina Petrova." She didn't know who this Katerina, Katherine, chick was, but she had feeling that Elena did some how.

"Katherine," Elena said out.

Rose nodded her head in agreement. "The one and only." She told her. "The first Petrova Doppelganger." She said out before walking around the room. Elena's eyes followed after her as Becca's moved back to Trever, who had gone silent for a few minutes.

"I helped her escape her fate." He told the two girls. "And now I've . . . sorry, we've been marked ever sense." He said out to the them both. Becca felt almost bad for them. Sure they were monsters that killed for a living, but she knew that somewhere they were still people and it had to be horrible to always be on the run from someone else.

Elena kept her eyes on Rose as she wondered around the room. She suddenly stopped and turned toward the girls and Trever again. "Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said out to her friend. The girls shared a nervous look together. It would seem that it was going to be harder to get out of here than either of them had originally thought.

Trever suddenly slapped down the book in his hand, glaring at both of the girls before walking around them. He shot Becca a smile before following after Rose as she left the room. Elena took a deep breath to calm down her racing heart. She glanced over at Becca to see her shaking now that they were out of the room. Thinking quick, she took a hold of the younger girl's hand and gave it a squeeze. Becca looked over at her, but her expression was confused. She didn't know how to look at Elena now.


	24. Lost Emotions and Forgotten Love

Since the last chapter was so short, I thought that I'd post the next chapter with it to make up for it. I do not own anything in this story, everything except for Becca belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 22

$#%^$%^#

Becca had calmed down a lot since she originally woke up. She wasn't as afraid any more, not saying that she wasn't terrified, but she wasn't as terrified as before when she had woken up. Trever and Rose were just scared and wanted to move on with their lives already.

The two girls plopped down onto the old couch together. They shared a look as they both heard a crinkling noise. Elena lifted her foot to see a piece of paper under it. The two shared another look before looking around to make sure neither Trever or Rose were in the room. Once sure they were alone, Elena unfolded the paper as Becca moved closer to her to get a look for herself. It was a note from Bonnie. Becca realized now that Bonnie hadn't been making anything up from the beginning of the year about being a witch, because she really was one. She shook her head, she'd worry about that later. She quickly read over the letter.

'_Stefan and Damon are coming for both of you. _

_-B'_

It had read. Hope suddenly filled both of their hearts as they shared a smiled. Damon and Stefan were coming for them both. They were going to be okay. "Are they you know what too?" Becca asked out to her in a whisper. Elena silently nodded her head, a smile playing on her lips as she crumbled up the note in her hands and held it close to her heart. A smile appeared faintly on Becca's face then. She knew now that everything made sense. How Damon could just suddenly 'be' there, and how he could somehow over hear things she had whispered.

The two just had to hold out until the two brothers got here to get them and take them home. They didn't know how they would do that at the moment, but they'd figure something out. They just had to stall for a bit longer. Rose had come back to check on them as she packed her things. Trever was out watching for that Elijah man to come. "He's here." He said out panically as he raced into the room. Elena and Becca shared a wary look. He couldn't be here already. Damon and Stefan still needed some more time. "This was a mistake." Trever was second guessing their plan now.

Rose knew how to calm him down though. Becca and Elena could help but think of their own brothers when watching these two. Rose treated him as if he were her younger brother, just like Elena did with Jeremy and how Tyler treated Becca. "No, I told you I would get us out of this." She tried her best to comfort him. "You have to trust me." She said to him.

He looked more afraid then ever though. Becca knew from personal experiences that it wasn't about trusting your loved one, not at all, because there was no doubt that you did, but it was the matter of who were going up against. "No! He wants me _dead_, Rose." Trever shouted out as he paced the room.

The two girls stayed silent during the exchange. They had hoped that this bought the brothers more time to get her before this man could take them both away from their friends and family forever. "He wants her more, and then when he sees the younger one? He'll be even more forgiving toward us. _You_, Trever." Rose tried again to convince him, but yet again, he wasn't going to believe her.

The two girls watched on as Rose moved toward the man who seemed to be as if he were her younger brother. Becca felt a pang go through her heart. Watching these two made her want to see her own brother so much more. What if she never got to see him again? She didn't know if she could survive without Tyler there to be by her side when she needed him to be. "I can't do this. You give them to him. He'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here." He continued on to panic.

She grabbed a hold of his frantic hands, making him slow down and just breath. She just needed him to calm down and breath for just a moment. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Ever. Not after all they've been through together. Not after all these years. "Hey. What are we?" She asked him. She needed him to see that she would get them both through this. Just like she had wanted to in the very beginning of this whole mess.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He could do this. She wouldn't let him do anything else. She was always going to be there for him. "We're family." He told her as he opened his eyes again. Family meant that they would always be there for the other, no matter what the cost was. Rose had lost her freedom for something stupid that he had done years ago, but she still stayed with him. She loved him, and that proved it. "Forever." He said to her. She smiled and nodded her head.

A pounding on the door broke the silence, causing all four of them to jump a mile out of their skins. Becca immediately grabbed onto Elena's hand and wouldn't let go. This was all over. The Salvatore brothers were going to be too late. "You're scared." Elena realized. They were just as scared as her and Becca were. "Stay here with them, and don't make a sound." Rose instructed him. He nodded before letting her go and hurry to let the original inside.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when they heard foot steps coming back into the room. Elena was the first to look up at the in coming guest. She glanced briefly over at Becca, who had stayed behind the couch. Elena grew tense as she clenched the note in her hand. She watched as the man's jaw dropped slightly upon seeing her standing there. He was suddenly in front of her. He leaned in down toward her as if he was about to kiss her lips, but at the last second, he moved down more toward her neck. "Elena!" Becca screamed out as she shot up from her spot behind the couch.

Trever was at her side in an instant to keep her from moving from where she stood now. Elena was shaking as he slowly pulled away after taking a sniff of her neck and her breath. "Human." He breathed out. He glanced over at the other girl and he could have sworn that his undead heart had dropped. "It's impossible." He gasped out upon seeing her. Trever was at Rose's side just seconds before Elijah was in front of Becca.

A whimper left her lips as he did the same motion to her as he had just done to Elena only seconds ago. "Human, as well." He breathed out. "Hello there." He said down to the frightened girl in front of him. "Don't be frightened, my love." He whispered out to her as he raised his hand up and caressed her cheek. She felt her body tremble from his touch. She had never been so frightened before in her life.

Elena couldn't stand to see her friend so scared. It killed her because she couldn't do anything to stop him. "Leave her alone! Can't you see she's completely terrified?" She found herself shouting out. She drew his attention back toward her, which might not have been the smartest thing, but if it kept him away from Becca, then so be it. The man was in front of her once again. "Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going, all three of us." He said out with a glanced back over at Becca.

Elena couldn't move, even though all she wanted to do was grab Becca's hand and make a run for it so badly. They would both be dead long before they even took one step though. "Please, don't let him take us." Elena pleaded with Rose as she looked past Elijah. She knew that they weren't bad people. They were just afraid.

Elijah seemed to ignore her plea to Rose as he moved in front of her again. Becca stood frozen as the man looked around at the others in the room. "One last piece of business. Then we're done." He slowly turned and walked over toward Trever, who couldn't seem to keep eye contact with Elijah for more than a second. The second Elijah was away from her, Becca had hurried over to Elena's side.

Elena wrapped her arms around the younger girl and held onto her. Hopefully Damon and Stefan were almost here. She wouldn't loose hope until she was dragged out of here by her hair though. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trever said out, finally lifting his eyes up to meet the Original's. "I'm truly very sorry." He told him as Elijah circled around him.

The girls were both shaking as they watched as Elijah circled Trever like he was his prey. "Oh no, your apology is not necessary." He told him. Trever glanced up and met their two terrified girl's eyes. He wished that he could help them, but like Rose had said earlier, he would not be making that mistake again. "Yes, yes it is." Trever said out. "You trusted me with Katerina . . ." He paused, keeping his eyes on the two girls the whole time. "And I failed you." He said out.

Elijah continued to circle him like a vulture circling it's prey on the ground. Rose couldn't find it in herself to say anything. There was nothing she could do to help her brother. She felt so helpless. "Oh, yes, you are, the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor." He paused as he stopped in front of him. "Where was your loyalty?" He asked him.

Trever didn't know what else to say to him. He didn't know what else he could say to him. If he had been human, he would have dead from a panic attack right now. "I beg for your forgiveness." He said to him. "So granted." Elijah said, a fake smile playing on his face. Trever gave him a weak smile just seconds before Elijah decapitated him by slicing off his head with his hand.

Becca and Rose both screamed out as the blood splattered. Elena hurried to hid the younger girl's head in her arms. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched the headless body of the man that they had just been talking to minutes ago fall to the ground. "You . . " Rose started to say as she moved down the stairs toward Elijah as he wiped off his hand as if he hadn't just ended someone's life.

"Don't, Rose . . ." He told her. Becca was sobbing in Elena's arms as Rose was trying her best to keep standing on her two feet. "Now that you are free." He told her. He turned turned the two girls then. He no longer wished to spend another minute in this house. He saw the youngest girl crying and he felt a tug on his undead heart, something that hadn't happened in centuries. He simply shrugged the feelings off as he started toward them. "Come." He said out to them as he reached out his hand toward them.

Elena had to think fast as her grip on her friend tightened, trying to hide her away from the monster in front of them. She just had to buy Stefan and Damon a little more time, she knew that they had to be close. She could feel it in her heart. They were so close, she just knew it. "No, what about the moon stone?" She asked out to him as she took a step away from him, pulling Becca back with her.

Elijah froze at the mention of the stone. He had not been told of this information. He hadn't been told about the young Lockwood girl either though. Becca found herself peaking out from Elena's arms to see Trever's broken body, a pool of blood leaving both the body and his head. She found another sob leaving her lips as she hide back in Elena's arms. "What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked them, the coldness dead in his eyes.

Elena found herself speechless. She needed to keep herself and Becca save for just a little bit longer. She knew that the brothers would be here soon, they just needed a little more time. She had to do something to get them that time though. "I know that you need it, and I know where it is." She told him, hoping that she could strike a deal with him. It would in very least give them more time. "I can help you get it." She said to him, her voice now trembling with fear.

Elijah was wary of her actually having such knowledge. Not even he knew where the moonstone was. "Tell me where it is." He said to her. His eyes briefly flickered down to the other girl to see her absolutely frightened now. Before any unwanted emotion could go through him, he looked away from her and focused his attention back on Elena.

Elena shook her head. That wasn't going to cut it with her. That when things were thing important. Not when they were this close to being saved and taken back home where they were safe. "It doesn't work that way." She told him. She looked down at a trembling Becca. She needed to get her out of here the most. She needed to get her home and with her family. She didn't deserve to be here. She did nothing to deserve to be here.

Elijah seemed more surprised then he was annoyed to hear her trying to make a deal with him. He was wondering if Rose had anything to do with this. She had already kept one surprise from him, had she not? "Are you negotiating with me?" He asked out loudly to make it clear he was directing the question toward Rose as well as the two girls before him.

Becca looked up to see that Rose looked like she could die just where she stood. She couldn't imagine how must feel like to loose someone like a brother to you. She'd find herself insane if something had ever happened to Tyler, and she knew the same went for Jeremy with Elena. "It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said to him through clenched teeth.

Elijah turned back toward the girls with a annoyed expression. He just wanted to leave, he didn't want to play stupid games with these girls. He tried to compel Elena, seeing as she was the one who seemed to have the knowledge of this world more so than Becca. It wasn't working though. His eyes dropped to her neck to see her necklace. "What is this vervein doing around your neck? And with you, around your wrist?" He said as his eyes darted toward Becca's wrist.

She glanced down at her hand to see Damon's bracelet that he had given her before she had left Mystic Falls to live with her uncle Mason. He first snapped Elena's locket right off from her neck and tossed it across the room. He angrily grabbed Becca's arm and tore the bracelet from her wrist as well. Before either of the two girls could move, he grabbed onto the back of Elena's head and forced her to look him. Becca tried to push him off, but he simply grabbed a hold of her with his other hand and kept her away from Elena. "Tell me where the moonstone is." He compelled her.

Becca gasped out as Elena's expression blanked right before her eyes. "In the tomb underneath the church ruins." Elena told him, her voice now dead and flat. Becca tried to break free of his hold on her arm, but it was no use.

"What is it doing there?"

Elena had wanted so badly not to listen to him, to not answer him, but she couldn't help herself. She found herself confessing to him everything that he asked to know about. "It's with Katherine." She told him

"Interesting."

His hold on her suddenly broke as glass shattered somewhere else in the house. The three all looked up confused. Becca and Elena slowly left their grazes drop to the other. They were here. They just hoped that the boys knew what they were getting into by trying to save them. "What is that?" Elijah asked out to Rose as he let go of Elena. His grip on Becca didn't loosen for a second though.

"I don't know." Rose said out.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know."

Elijah looked back at both of the girls now. Without warning, he grabbed Elena again with his free hand and dragged both of the girls along with him as Rose let the way out of the room and back up to the main doors. "Move!" He shouted out as he hurried the girls along, dragging Becca behind him as he pushed Elena on ahead of him. The four moved into the main hall. Elijah held the girls close as he looked around.

Something zoomed behind them, blowing Becca's hair around as a hand tickled her arm. She knew it was Damon that had done it. Elijah pushed both of the girls toward Rose as he turned in the direction Damon had gone. He passed by them again, this time moving passed the three girls toward the other way. "Rose." He growled out, hoping for her sake that this wasn't some sort of trick on her part.

"I don't know who it is." She hurried to assure him of that.

Another figure zoomed right in between them from the upstairs. "Up here." A voice said out from upstairs, turning their attention to the stairs. Elijah sped up the stairs, but stopped suddenly midway. "Down here." Another voice said out from somewhere downstairs. Elijah kept his focus on the upper ground before turning around to see that the three girls were just as confused as he was.

Out of no where a weapon fired and hit his hand. Becca gasped out as she saw it go right through his hand. Rose took off out the the back when she saw it was her only chance. Before she could move, something zoomed passed her and grabbed Elena and took off with her. Before she could scream, she was grabbed as well and moved against the wall. Upstairs Stefan held Elena out of sight as she breathed heavily, motioning for her to stay quiet. Downstairs, Becca looked up to see Damon holding her against the wall and motioning for her to be quiet as well.

Elijah, now angered, pulled the stake out of his hand and looked down to find all three of the girls gone. He took a whiff of the air and knew that the vampires and at least two of the girls were still in the room. He tossed the stake a side as he walked down the stairs again. "Excuse me." He called out. "To whom is may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me." He continued to say out.

Damon kept his eyes locked on Becca. From the tears and fear in her eyes, he knew that she now knew what he was and some of what was out there. They'd have to deal with that later though. First, they had to get out of here alive. "You can't." He told them. "You hear that?" He asked out as he grabbed a hold of a coat rack. "I repeat," He paused as he snapped it in half. "You cannot beat me. So I want both of the girls . . . on the count of three . . . or heads will roll." He said out as he sharpened the coat rack.

Damon leaned his head back as far as he could without showing himself to see if he could get a better look on where Elijah was. Becca's hands grabbing onto his shirt pulled him back. She didn't want him to get hurt and end up like Trever. She couldn't watch another person die like that. "Do we understand each other?" Elijah asked out as he snapped another part of the coat rack off.

On the top of the stairs, Elena had suddenly appeared. She knew what to do. She had to protect her friend. "I'll come with you, but Becca has to go home." She told him. "Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." Elena said out from the top of the stair case. Elijah slowly turned toward her. Becca went to go tell Elena that she was insane, but Damon pushed her back. He knew that this was apart of the plan.

It pained him to hear Elena gasp like that though. He wanted nothing more than to kill this bastard right now, but he couldn't. He had to be smart about this. "What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked her. He knew that she couldn't have given up that easily. Her so called friends hadn't even showed their faces yet. Elena suddenly pulled out a vervein grenade from under her arm and pulled the trigger.

Just seconds before it could explode on her, she threw it at Elijah and ducked to the side. It had exploded right in his face. Becca fought back the urge to squeak at the noise and hid her face in Damon's shirt. She cringed as Elijah yelled out in pain. Elena watched in horror as he healed quickly. He began to make his way toward her slowly, a grin playing on his lips when he thought that he had caught her.

Before Damon could catch her, Becca had slipped under his arms and jumped out from their hiding spot. "Elena!" She screamed out, catching Elijah off guard long enough to give Stefan enough time to make his entrance as he came out and began shooting him with wooden bullets. It didn't seem to be having any long lasting effect on the Original though. So as a last resort, he lunged at him and tackled him down the stairs.

A loud scream had escaped from Becca's lips as they landed just a few feet away from her. "Stefan!" She cried out as she dropped to his side. They both looked up as Elijah was the first one back up to his feet. He raised his hand to grab either one of them, when Damon appeared with the coat rack and rammed Elijah with it. Stefan hurried to hide Becca's head, blocking her view of seeing Damon stake the older vampire. He had rammed him all the way to the wall, hanging through the door as the wood when all the way through him.

He watched in amazement as Elijah died right in front of him. He turned to the sound of Elena's cry for Stefan. He looked up just in time to see Elena jump into his younger brother's arms. "Damon," Another voice cried out. He looked to his left to find Becca standing there. He was relieved to see her alive and barely hurt at all. She ran toward him and jumped into his embrace. He grew stiff for a moment, but soon wrapped his arms around her as well. Elena looked over Stefan's shoulder to see Damon holding onto Becca with the same kind of embrace Tyler would have if it was him here instead.

#%^$^%$

As Damon's car pulled up to the Lockwood Manor, Tyler came outside from in the house. He had heard the engine of the car. He stood frozen as Becca climbed out of the car stiffly. She was still a bit sore from the events of today. She froze when she saw him standing there. She was so afraid that she'd never see him ever again. When thinking of Tyler, she thought of Trever and Rose's relationship. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she didn't have her brother by her side.

She felt another fresh round of tears run down her cheeks as she weakly smiled back at him. A sob escaped her lips before she shook her head and raced up the drive way toward the house. Tyler rushed down the stairs and met her half way. She jumped into his arms the second she was close enough. The second he had his arms around her, everything seemed to feel alright again.

Damon watched on sadly from the car as Tyler spun his sister around. He kissed her head, and didn't seem to want to let go of her. He knew that something had happened to her, but it didn't matter right now. As long as she was alive and home where she was safe, he was alright. Everything would go back to normal for just this moment. He was a werewolf, but that didn't matter. As long as he had her to fall back on when he needed her, everything was going to okay.

Damon soon pulled away when he knew Becca would be safe for the night. Sure, they'd all be explaining a lot to her tomorrow, but for now the peace filled the air as he drove back to the boarding house. Back in the Lockwood's lawn, Tyler had refused to let his sister go. He decided that he would never do it again. "I love so much, Tyler. I don't want to loose you." She whispered to him.

He just held onto her tighter at the words. Would he loose her when, or if, she found out about what he was? Would she be afraid of him? Would she hate him? Would she think of him as a monster? He shook his head, he wouldn't think about that because she wasn't going to find out the truth about him. "I love you too, Becca, and you're never gonna loose me. I'll always be your big brother." He whispered back to her as he finally set her back down on the ground. She nodded as he led her back inside the house.


	25. Loosing Bets and Friendships

_Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this story, except for Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 23_

_#$#$!_

_'Dear diary,_

_Yesterday I learned that everything I believe in, everyone that I ever I believe in, was a lie. Monsters weren't just bad guys who robbed store and stole purses. No, the real monsters were the creatures who walked among the living as if they were one of them too. They were my friends, they were the people I trusted the most. How do you trust someone after they've all lied to you for so long? It's been almost a year since Stefan and Damon came to town. It's been almost a year since all of my friends have started lying to me. _

_Even Jeremy.'_

Becca was pulled away from her diary by the sound of a car horn honking loudly outside of the house. She knew who it was. It was Damon, they were bringing her over to the boarding house before dropping her off at school. She couldn't even begin to think about school after what she went through the night before. She felt sick as she made her way down the stairs and out the door.

She said nothing to him as he opened the passenger door and let her inside of the car. He sighed and jogged around the car before getting inside of the driver's side of the car. He turned the engine on and took off back toward the boarding house. They road down the streets of Mystic Falls in silence. Becca glanced over at Damon to see that his glare was locked on the road ahead of them.

#$%^$%^

Everyone present sat around the Salvatore living room, sad expressions on their faces as they looked anywhere but at the person they were avoiding. Becca sat curled up in one of the chairs, a glare in her eyes as she looked at the present four in front of her with pure disgust. How could they all lie to her day after day and still be able to call themselves her friends? Her family? Was she really that worthless that they didn't see telling her the truth important enough? She looked over at the two people who meant the most to her. How could they lie to her? She could understand Caroline on some leave, since she was a vampire after all. She couldn't really blame her that much, she was just trying to protect herself.

It had taken two hours to explain everything to Becca. Elena and Caroline had been waiting at the boarding house for them when they got there. Becca was silent through out everything, not asking a single question. She just let Stefan explain one thing after another to he was finally done, she was curled up on the couch. She didn't want any of them near her.

After a few minutes of just silence, she looked up at them all. Elena and Caroline winced when they saw the betrayal in her eyes. "Was anything any of you said to me true? Are any of you actually my friend at all?" She asked them, but her main focus was just on the two girls. Caroline opened her mouth to say something to her, but she wasn't done. "Was I just some joke to you guys? I trusted you guys with everything, but none of you trusted me back. Why?" She asked them.

Elena couldn't help but think of how Jeremy had taken everything when he found out the truth as well. He had felt so betrayed by everyone. He had come to terms with it though when he needed to. Becca would have to too. "Becca, you can't be upset with us. We were only trying to protect you from all of this by not involving you with any of it." Elena said out to her. The others immediately shot her a quick glare of their own. That was not the thing to say.

Becca finally felt her anger boil over. How dare she say that she didn't have a right to upset with any of them? What world did she live on that lying to someone you say you claim 'care' about was okay? Where was the Elena that would have died to protect her just yesterday, cause this certainly wasn't her. She got up from her curled position and shot the deadliest look at the older brunette. "I don't have a right to be mad, Elena? Are you completely mental? You all lied to me for almost a year! You all made me think that I was crazy whenever I saw something I shouldn't have! God, you even erased my memory when you, Elena, thought it fit!" She was not beyond upset, and they couldn't blame her.

"Becca, if you'd just . . ." Elena started to say, but she was cut off.

"That was my choice, Elena. Not any of yours. You should have just told me the truth about all of this!" She screamed out before running out of the boarding house.

Damon was the first to go after her. She wasn't safe alone. "I'll take her to the school. Elena, please just leave her alone today." He warned the others who had gone to follow him. They all stayed put as he went running after the girl. They watched as he picked her up over his shoulder and dropped her into his car. He hopped into the drivers seat and took off.

#%$#$#%

Becca was out of Damon's car so far he wasn't even sure he had parked the car before she was opening the door to leave. She didn't want to spend another minute with any of them. She was so worked up that she dropped all her books on the ground when she stumbled over the curb. She fought back a scream as she shrugged off her bag from her shoulder and threw it at the lamp pole.

She took her anger out on her books as she kicked them angrily. She was about to hit the lamp pole herself when and arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and moved back a step or two. "Hey, calm down. Take a deep breath before you break your hand by hitting that thing." Jeremy said as he spun her around. The second her eyes landed on him, her dark eyes filled with betrayal.

Elena had said when he found out he hadn't taken it well either. So he had to know how it felt to be lied to so many times. He had his memory erased, just like she did, by Damon. How could he stand there and be her friend and still be able to look at her after every lie he told her? "How can you make jokes with me right now? After everything Elena and I went through yesterday?" She hissed at him as she looked around to make sure no one heard her.

Without warning, he pulled her into his arms and just held onto her. He buried his face in her brown curls and took a deep breath, taking in her sweet vanilla like scent. Like always, he could smell something mixed in with the vanilla, but like always, he can never figure out what it was. She felt so fragile and tiny in his bigger, more muscular, arms.

She went rigid in his arms. She wanted to melt into his arms so much, but at the same time, she wanted to push him off of her and hit him. He was suppose to be her best friend, but he lied to her day after day. "I'm so glad you're home and safe." He whispered to her. That was enough to make her snap. She squirmed in his arms and pushed him off of her.

It took a lot of strength to do that, but she had managed to do it some how. He didn't have any right to care about her. If he cared about her at all, he wouldn't have lied to her. He would have told her the truth, and kept trying until she finally believe what he was telling her. "You lied to my face for days, Jeremy. Maybe even longer than that. I know what everyone is, and I know what Damon did to me, to the both of us." She told him angrily.

He didn't know what to say to her because she was right. He did lie to her, even after knowing how he felt after he found out the truth. "I was going to tell you. I was going to get Tyler to drive me down to Florida and I was going to tell you everything, Becca, but then I really thought about it." He paused as he looked up at her with that 'please forgive me' expression. "I pictured you having fun with new friends, learning how to surf, and you know, having a life. The life you were suppose to have. Who was I to barge in and ruin that?" He asked her.

When he put it like that, some of her coldness disappeared, but she had to remain strong in front of him. She couldn't break down the second he opened his mouth and told her something sweet, something she had wanted to hear. "That doesn't excuse you not telling me when I came home, Jeremy. You've had weeks to tell me, but you still didn't. You didn't even _try_ to. How am I suppose to trust anyone, especially _you_, Jeremy, when all you guys did was lie to me?" His pain showed clearly on his face as he saw her own betrayed expression.

He could have been okay if she was just upset with him, but he was finding it harder to know that she no longer trusted him. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but it was too late. She had picked up her things and was she already walking away from him. He watched as she got further and further away from him. He flinched when he saw her stumbled a step and stop. She seemed to shake for a moment. He was about to go over to her when Tyler beat him to her.

He watched as he checked her over and felt her forehead to see if she was sick or anything. She tried to tell him that she was fine, but he was happy to see Tyler not listen to her. He grabbed her books from her hands and dragged her off, to what he guessed, and hoped, was the nurse's office. After a minute, he took out his cell phone and walked away as he dialed a familiar number.

#^%$%^

Becca had managed to convince the nurse that she was alright to go to her classes for the day. She had just stumbled for a second. After school, she had gotten a ride from Matt to the Grill. She wanted to take a break from live and let loose a little, but it didn't seem like fate would let her even do that much. As she walked through the doors, she spotted Bonnie and some other guy talking. She would have been happy for her friend, if she wasn't mad at her too.

Bonnie was a witch, and not in the mean way. Everyone else from their group knew already, all except for her. She had wanted to be there for her friend when Caroline told her that her grams had died, but she couldn't. Bonnie didn't want her to come back just because she was hurt. She should have gone home anyways. Maybe things would have been different now?

She moved toward the pool tables before Bonnie looked over. She had sensed someone watching her. She found a free one and started to rack up the balls. She reached out of the last one, but it was just out of her reach. She froze when an arm reached past her's and grabbed the ball. She could feel their tall body behind her own small one. As they pulled back, she slowly turned around.

Her breathing hitched as she saw Jeremy hovering over her. He was looking down at her with a look that made her body tingle. A million emotions past through his eyes as he looked at her. A flash of a fantasy passed through his head. It was of him picking up her small frame and putting her on the pool table, only to attack her lips with his own. He wouldn't do that though, not outside of his head anyways.

She was worth more to him than that. She deserved better than some kiss on a pool table. He shouldn't even thinking about kissing her at all. For one thing she kind of hated him at the moment, and she had a boyfriend. He would never make Becca become unfaithful. "Can we talk?" He asked her, his voice pleading for her to listen to him.

She wanted to tell him 'of course they could talk', but she knew better than to do that now. He'd just tell her more lies. "We did talk, Jeremy. We've had plenty of other times to talk too, but you never took any of them." She told him as she slipped the ball from his hand and ducked under his arm to move away from him. He watched sadly as she went to start her game.

He was not about to give up on her just because she was mad at him though. Guess he got that trait from his sister. She didn't give up on him when he was mad at her for keeping this all a secret from him either. He grabbed another stick from the case and moved beside her. "Well, I'm not letting another slip by me." He told her. "Lets make a deal." Upon seeing her curiosity, he knew that he had peaked her interest. "If you win, I'll leave you alone and won't bug you to forgive me anymore. If I win, you stop being stubborn and let me back in." He told her as he took his first turn.

She seemed to actually think about the deal for a minute before nodding her head to him. She was in. "It's a deal. Prepare to loose, Gilbert." She told him as she took her next turn, sinking four of the striped balls. He gulped when he saw her preparing to take another shot. He had forgotten that underneath that cute little princess type skin, she was a pro at pool.

!$##$

Hours had gone by, but the two were still playing a game of pool. Jeremy had lost the first game, but they kept going. For some reason, neither wanted to stop. It was like Becca wanted Jeremy to win, but was too proud to let him win. Bonnie had caught wind of them not long ago, but she had decided to leave them alone. She would look over occasionally to check on them though.

Jeremy smiled as he watched Becca spin around with a cheer. She had sunk another two balls. She was winning this game hands down, once again. "Whoo hoo! Go me! Go Me! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Who's the . . . whoa." She stumbled a bit as her hand went up to her hand suddenly. He flinched, ready to catch her. "Too much spinning. The room is . . . is spinning with me." She mumbled out.

He watched her carefully. He didn't want her to fall to the floor or something. She took a deep breath before looking back up at him. "You alright?" He asked her. He took a step toward her, but she took another one back. He looked back at her a bit hurt and a little confused. She mumbled something about her winning the bet as she picked up her discarded jacket and taking off out of the Grill.

Jeremy watched as she practically ran away from him. His shoulders fell as a look of pain crossed his face. She had ran away from him before. Just because they were best friends didn't mean that they didn't have their fights too. This was the first time he wanted to actually ran after her. He usually just figured that he'd see her the next day and try to make up with her then, but not this time. He had a gut feeling that if he didn't run after her now, that he wouldn't be able to tomorrow.

Bonnie stepped in front of his line of sight. She gave him an 'are you seriously still here?' look. He shook his head, snapping back from his thoughts. He grabbed his jacket and bag before hurrying after the direction Becca had gone. As he went by Bonnie, he gave her a small hug and a quick 'Thanks Bonnie' as he picked up his pace toward the door.

He slowed down as he got outside. He scanned the parking lot for her, he was really hoping that he didn't miss her. As he was looking around, he caught sight of a slump on the ground. He didn't even notice that he was edging closer to it. It was like his body was being called to it. As he crept closer to the slump, details started to form on it. It was no longer an 'it' any longer for one thing. It was now a girl as far as he could see.

He leaned in closer as he saw the pale skin of the girls legs. The dress she was wearing was starting to look familiar to him. His heart dropped as he saw the face that went with the legs attached to them. "Becca?" He was dreading being right as he got closer. Soon her angelic face came into full view. "Oh, god! Becca!" He dropped to her side and picked her up in his arms.

She was freezing cold already, but thankfully still perfectly fine. She had a bad gash on her head, but that was about it. He had started to shake her small form, trying to wake her up. He just wanted to see her eyes open for him. After a few painfully long moments, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around confused before looking up at him. A small smile formed on her lips for a moment. "Hey, Jere." She whispers out to him.

He can't help but laugh at that. Out of all the things she could say to him? She chooses to just say 'hi' to him. "I find you knocked out in the parking lot, you almost gave me a heart attack, and all you say is 'hi Jere'. You're certainly one of a kind, Becca." He told her as he helped her sit up. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulder. "What happened? What happened to your head?" He asked her as he went to touch her bleeding head.

She winced as his fingers touched her head. She wobbly got up to her feet, with the help of Jeremy. She stumbled a little, but he caught her in his arms before she could fall on face again. "I, uh, I . . . I was running and slipped. No big deal, Jere. I'm gonna call Ty and get him to pick me up." She said out to him as she tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't hear of it.

He just shook his head and tightened his grip on her. He was so not letting her out of his sight, especially with that obvious lie as to why she fell. "No way, Becks. I'll drive you to the doctors first to get that gash checked out, and then I'm driving you back home. I don't care if you don't talk to me or you do, but I'm not letting you say no to me this time." He told her.

To further his point, before she could protest, he picked her up right off the ground and into his arms. She let out a scream of protest as he carried her off toward his car. He lifted her up higher before dropping her into his jeep. Before she had a chance to try to escape, he buckled her in and hopped into the driver's side. He started the jeep and took off.

#$#%$#

After getting her head checked out, he drove her home like he had said he would earlier back in the parking lot. He walked her all the way up to her door. She stopped before going inside and turned toward him. "Thanks for taking me, Jere." She told him with a weak smile. He smiled back at her, thinking that she was forgiving him. "But, this changes nothing. I still can't trust you, or anyone else." She told him, her smile completely disappearing.

His smile slowly fell as he watched her. He didn't want to give up, and she knew that he didn't. He took a step forward, trying to find something to say to her, but he couldn't think of anything. She took a step back from him, causing a hurt expression to cross his face. "If you really want me to forgive you, Jeremy, just give me time and do as you promised. I just need a little time to get use to all of this. You all lied to me for weeks, maybe even longer than that." She told him.

He stood there shocked, not knowing what to say to her. She opened her mouth to say that she was sorry, but she knew that she wasn't. She said nothing more to him as she turned and went into her house. She closed the door behind her as she slipped inside. A gasp left her lips as she looked up from the floor. She was about to scream out for help, but a hand covered her lips so quickly, it just wasn't possible.

In front of her was the man those two . . . vampires, had tried to give her and Elena to. It was Elijah. Damon had killed him though, hadn't he? Like really killed him. He was as dead as a vampire could be. Yet, here he was, right in front of her. She tried to scream out, but it only came out as muffles. "Don't scream. I assure you that the boy outside will die if he comes in here and tries to be a hero." Elijah threatened her.

She managed to nod her head fearfully. He slowly let go of her head, removing his hand from her face. She was trying so badly not to shake as he looked down at her with an admiring expression. She flinched as he reached out and caressed her cheek with his knuckle. "Such a beauty. I'm afraid that I forgot how beautiful you once were, Iliana." He said to her softly.

Her frightened expression turned to confusion. Who was this Iliana girl? Was she a vampire too? "I'm Becca, not Iliana." She told him. She watched as a heartbroken expression crossed his face in less time then it took her to blink once. She felt bad for him on some level. She could see it in his eyes, he had feeling for who ever this girl was.

He cleared his throat as he straightened up. He took a step away from her and fixed his tie as he kept his eyes away from her. "Right, of course. I'm sorry, Rebecca. My mistake, it won't happen again." He told her as he cleared his throat again to try to keep the tension away from them. Silence had fallen over them for a moment before he looked back up at her. "I just wanted to check in on you and the Petrova doppelganger. Staking me was very grave mistake your friend made." He told her, a hint of anger playing in his eyes.

She felt her heart race. He could very easily hurt Damon if he wanted to. As much as she wanted to hate him right now, she wouldn't live with herself if something happened to him because he was trying to protect her and Elena. "Please don't hurt Damon. He was just trying to help me and Elena. Please, don't . . ." She started to plead with him, but he cut her off.

He took a step forward, momentarily forgetting why he had backed up in the first place. He found his chest hurting at the sight of her frightened expression. This human was just like his, no, just like Iliana. She wasn't his Iliana, and she never had been. Titles meant nothing, not if there was no love behind it. He shook his head, he would not think of that woman. She was gone and forgotten, or at least she had been for centuries now. "Don't worry, my dear. Your friend is safe, as long as he doesn't cross me again that is." Elijah warned her.

She sighed in relief. He was about to say more when a new scent hit him from upstairs. He growled as he realized who it was. "It would seem your friend is here now to see you. I would gretly suggest you not mentioning my being here. It could change my mind on whether or not he survives another day." Elijah whispered to her. She nodded her head fearfully before going upstairs toward her room.

Before she went inside, she took a deep breath and went inside to find Damon sitting on her bed. She gasped, pretending to be surprised by his appearance. "Damon? I told you guys that I didn't want to talk to any of you." She told him as she moved around her room, picking up random things as she went as a way to try to clean up a little bit to distract herself.

She was never good at lying, especially to one of her friends. Though, none of them seemed to have that problem when it concerned her. Damon watched her curiously as she moved around the room. She refused to stay still and look at him longer than a minute. "Forgot to give you something this morning. You'll need it." He said out to her as he got up from her bed and stood in front of her.

She gasped out as he grabbed a hold of her arms to keep her still and in one place for longer than a minute. "Damon, don't make this harder. Like I told Jeremy, I'll talk to you guys when I'm ready." She told him as she went to move, but his grip kept her in place. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to just let her go.

He couldn't do that though. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't until she was safer than she was right now. Without them, she was just another human waiting to be killed. She didn't have protection like Elena and the others because she wouldn't let any one of them near her. He respected her need to be alone for a while, but it was just stupid to leave yourself unprotected. "It doesn't matter if you're not talking to any of us, Becca, you need to wear this and never take it off." He told her.

She looked at him confused as he lifted up her bracelet. She had thought that she'd never see it again after Elijah ripped it off. It wasn't like Elena's necklace. It was smaller and probably harder to find. "My bracelet," She gasped out. "I didn't think that I'd ever see it again. You actually looked for it?" She asked him. Her eyes searched his, trying to figure something out.

Damon rolled his eyes at her. Of course he looked for it. It wasn't just Elena that he wanted to protect. She had been taken for a reason too. The Originals were after her as much, if not more, as they were Elena. "Of course I looked for it. Believe it or not, but on the list of people I care about, you are on it." He said as he took a step closer to her, lifting her chin up so she was looking at him.

She felt her breathing stop as she looked up at him. She felt tears rimming her eyes as she took in his words. If he cared so much about her, why had he lied to her like he had? "Then why didn't you trust me enough to tell me the truth? Did any of you think I was strong enough to handle it? Or was I just some baby doll you all thought you could lie to?" She asked him as she pushed his hand away from her face.

He looked almost hurt for a moment. The expression was gone a moment later though, and it was replaced with annoyance. He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled it closer to him. "If I didn't trust you and think you could handle it, I would have compelled you to forget all you've seen in the past few days the second I had the chance to. I don't trust easily, so don't make me regret it when I do." He told her as he slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

She stared up at him in shock. She hadn't thought about that. She had forgotten that Damon could have just made her forget all of what had just happened to her. It was that thought that made her realize that she didn't want to forget. "I won't." She said out softly to him as he moved away from her. "Damon?" She called out to him as he moved toward the window. He paused and looked back at her. "I'm not ready to forgive them all, but I understand why you didn't tell me. You have to protect yourself and your brother. I get that, and even though I know what you are? I still trust you with my life. I think I always have, even when you weren't so nice." She confessed to him.

He in turn gave her a weak smile and a nod of his head before he took out into the night. She quickly hurried over to her window to see just a blur take off down the drive way. At the sound of the door closing down stairs, she knew that Elijah had left as well. At the reminder of him being in her house, a chill went down her spine. She suddenly wished that Damon had stayed for a little bit longer.


	26. Missing You

Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them all! I do not own anything in this story, except for Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 24

##$#

The next day went by, and things felt almost normal again. There was no sign of anything supernatural around, and her family was acting like they always do. Tyler was about to leave, saying that he was going out for the rest of the night, but she knew better. It wasn't a complete mystery to her on where he was going. He was going to see Caroline. She might not be talking to the blond as of right now, but she was happy that her brother had someone to talk to about what ever it was that he was going through.

He telling their mother about his 'plans' for the day as he opened the door to leave the house. "Hi." A new voice said out. Becca and their mother shared a look before Carol joined Tyler at the door. There stood a woman, who couldn't have been much older than Jenna or Mason. She had a woodsie-like appearance, but yet she still had a pretty face.

Tyler looked back at his sister confused before looking over at his mother next to him before looking back at the woman in front of them. "Hi?" He said out to her still confused. He was getting a weird vide from this woman, but he could tell that it was just him. Maybe it was a werewolf thing? Maybe he was just being protective of his family because he didn't know this woman?

The woman gave a laugh as she saw that they had no idea who she was, which she knew that they wouldn't. "Sorry, rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida." She introduced herself to them. Carol gave her a cautious look, suspicion playing in her eyes as she glanced back at her children. "You must be Tyler," She paused as she leaned to the side to peak inside. ". . . and that means that Becca must be the one inside." She said out, a real smile gracing her face now as she spotted the younger girl.

Realization appeared on the girl's face as her eyes lit up. "Jules!" She cheered out as she moved in between her brother and mother to get to the other woman. Jules laughed out as Becca flung herself into her arms. She stumbled back slightly, but chuckled as Becca clung onto her. "I'm so happy to see you!" She said out to the older woman.

While in Florida, Jules had been the one to keep her uncle from trashing all of her new clothes. She even took her shopping with some of the other girls from her uncle's group of friends. She made her feel like she fit in. She was also the one to encourage her to go out with Stevie. "It's nice to see you too, shrimpster, but I wish it was under better circumstances." She said down to her grimly as she let the girl in her arms go. "I'm actually trying to track down Mason." She told them all as her and Tyler quickly shook hands.

Carol was still indecisive on whether to trust this woman with being anywhere near either of her children though. She could see that where her daughter was concerned, she had already decided on the choice though. "Mason's back in Florida." She said out to the other woman. Both teenagers turned their heads to the new arrival in confusion. "He has been for a while now." She explained to the other woman.

Jules looked down at Becca to see her confusion and sighed. She had really wished that Mason had just stayed in Mystic Falls, not caused trouble, and had just not bothered calling them back in Florida. As sad as that would have made her, she would have taken it over him being dead and stashed somewhere where he'd never be found for millions of years. "See, uh, that's the thing." She started. "He's not." She told them sadly.

A million emotions passed through both Tyler and Becca's eyes. One particular emotion from Tyler stood out to her the most though. It was one that told her that he already knew the truth about what he and his uncle were. "Why don't you come inside for some coffee? Becca, go show her to the living room, will you?" She said out as she motioned for the two girls to come inside.

They nodded their heads and took off into the house. Carol spared her son one last look before taking off to go make the coffee for their guest. Tyler took this as his chance to make his leave. He'd just have to trust his sister's judgment on this woman for right now. Caroline was waiting for him at the Grill so they could go set up for later tonight.

#$%#%$#%#$

It wasn't until an hour later did the two girls notice that Carol had left them alone to catch up. They had been explaining to her how they met and some of the things that they did while in Florida. One of those stories being the time that they had all had a water gun war on the beach. The girls had won, obviously. The boys didn't really stand a chance. That wasn't the reason why the memory was so dear for Becca though.

No, that was for an entirely different reason. That had been the first time Stevie had ever kissed her. It hadn't been planned, by either of them, but she was very glad that it had happened. She had just soaked him from behind, but he then chased after her down the beach. He had, of course, caught up to her. A smile slowly graced her lips as she remembered the scene perfectly in her head.

_'Becca was dressed in her hot red two piece bikini as she raced down the sand's of the beach. Her hair was flying wildly around as the wind hit it. Her laughter sang into the winds as she glanced back behind her. "You are so a sore loser, Stevie!" She called back to the boy chasing her. She only smiled as she heard his own laughter. _

_She glanced back again to see that he was quickly catching up to her. It looked like he wasn't even trying, like he was holding back for her sake. "You are so in for it now!" He shouted back to her as he gained even more speed. She looked back again, but ended up screaming out in surprise when she saw how much closer he now was to her. "Gotcha." He said out to her as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him._

_They had both yelled out in surprise as they fell to the sandy ground together. He slowly lifted his head to see her opening her eyes. Laughter rang out from her lips as she realized what had happened and how they much look now. "Look what you did . . . Stevie." She trailed off as she caught sight of his eyes. They had gained a new emotion in them. It was want, need . . . lust._

_His eyes flickered briefly down to her lips. She stared up at him curiously as a blush rose to her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to kiss her. Jeremy had always been the boy that she loved, but he still hadn't called her back from the last ten calls she had left him since she left town that night. She was moving on, but she didn't know if she could do this. She didn't know if she could take this step just yet, if at all._

_She tensed up as she saw him leaned down toward her. She found herself panicking as he got closer to her. "Stevie, I don't know if . . ." She was cut off as his lips met her own in a kiss. It was hesitant at first, but she found herself kissing him back. It felt like butterflies were flying around in her stomach as his hand pulled her against him. It was skin touching skin, and she couldn't help but find herself blushing even more upon realizing that._

_He seemed to be just as nervous about kissing her as she was about kissing him, but that didn't stop him from deepening the kiss. Her fingers ran through his scruffy brown hair, causing the hair to stick up in odd places. He grinned against her mouth, excited that she was kissing him back. After another minute of just kissing, they slowly pulled apart from each other. Both were smiling from ear to ear as they leaned their foreheads together. "I've wanted to do that forever." He breathed out, causing her to just laugh.'_

She found herself touching her lips with the tips of her fingers as she remembered the first kiss between her and her boyfriend. She really did miss him so much, and being back here in Mystic Falls without him was really messing with her head. She was suddenly sickened with herself in knowing that she had almost let both Jeremy and Damon kiss her. What kind of person was she?

It wasn't like she didn't like her boyfriend, because she absolutely did, but she knew that Jeremy would always have a hold on her. She hated to admit it, especially now that she really wanted to hate him, but she would always feel something for Jeremy on some level. She couldn't let what ever those feelings be what keep her back from being happy though. She was happy with Stevie, she really was.

Jules watched as Becca seemed to go off into her own world. A small smile played on her lips as she saw the younger girl touch her lips with a smile of her own. "Thinking of little Stevie, I see. He wanted to come down with me, but something came up. He said to tell you that he'd call you back later tonight though." She told her as she put down her cup on the table in front of them.

Becca returned from her thoughts from the sound of her voice, and looked over at the older woman beside her on the couch. "You know he told me once that if you didn't basically threaten him to make a move that he never would have had the courage to do it in the first place?" She told the older woman. Jules smiled happily, she had really missed Becca since she and Mason left town.

She remembered the day that she was talking about though. Stevie had been watching Becca talk to another local surfer from his computer. He had been doing that for weeks, and she had finally had had enough of it. She had picked him up from his seat and told him to get his ass over there and make a move before she kicked his ass come the next full moon. He had done as she said to do and gone over there, nervously and stuttering like a fool, but it was enough to get the other guy to leave.

She had watched as Stevie and Becca got closer day by day. She really was a sweet girl deep down in her heart. She always tried her best to keep up with Stevie's geeky side, even when it didn't interest her at all. She would watch old science fiction movies with him just because she wanted to spend time with him. He would explain everything that she didn't exactly understand, and pretty soon the two had become impossible to separate.

Becca glanced down at her phone on the table in front of them with a sad smile. She loved the text messages that he gave her and the nightly phone calls just to say good night to her, but it just wasn't the same. She felt like there was some big road block in their way and not seeing him was making it bigger. "I really miss him, Jules. Since I got back here, things have just gone from bad to worse. I could really use his hugs right about now." She told her sadly.

Jules sighed upon seeing the younger girl. She knew just by looking at her that she was going through more than enough right now. She placed her hand on top on Becca's and gave her a weak smile. "I'll drag his ass down here soon, Becks. I promise." She told her as she glanced up at the clock hang on the wall. She told the others that she would call as soon as she found something, but if they didn't hear from her soon to think the worse and get ready for a fight. "I need to get going though. You know Brady, he's overprotective about me." She passed it off with a laugh.

Becca gave her a bright smile, one that told her that she had no clue that her uncle was most likely dead, and gave her hand a squeeze. "Okay, I remember that much. I haven't been gone that long, Jules. Come on, I'll walk you to the door." She said out to her as she got up from the couch. Jules followed suit and they walked back to the front door to see her out. They girls hugged once more before she left.

#$%#%$

Becca was in her room, already for bed. Tyler still wasn't home yet, but she knew that he wouldn't be for a while. She sat criss-cross on top of her bed with an old gray beanie hat in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She glanced over at the clock on her wall. He was late. She was getting worried that something had happened to him or something. He would always called on the night of the full moon at a certain time. She didn't know why, but she had gotten use to it.

She was about to give up on waiting for him to call when her phone went off. She hurried to open it. "Stevie?" She said out with an urgency in her voice. She didn't know how nervous she was getting with every minute that he didn't call. He was always on time for everything, even with something as simple as just calling her on a certain night.

_'Hey, beautiful. Sorry, I'm, urgh, late_.'

She let out of a breath of relief upon hearing his voice. She missed him so much, and hearing his voice made it a little better. She wanted to see him, but that would be a bit harder for him to do since he was still in Florida and she was stuck here. They were going to make it work though, no matter what was going on right here in this strange town. "It's fine. I saw Jules today. I really miss you guys." She told him.

She felt a pang go through her chest as she heard him grunt in pain. He would never act like something was hurting him though. '_Yeah, she's, urgh, looking for Mason. It would seem your uncle's good at hiding_.' He told her. She winced as she heard him yelp in pain. '_Sorry, I'm fine. I'm working on something, and you know how bad I am at construction_.' He told her, but she could hear it in his voice. He was lying to her. _'I miss you too, babe.'_ He told her after a second.

She knew that he wasn't lying when he said that he missed her, or that he cared about her, because she could hear it in his voice. He was hiding a secret from her though, and she's always known that. The whole group, even her uncle, were hiding something big from her. She let out a deep breath. She didn't know if she could handle another big secret being kept from her, especially by the people she had grown to love as another family. _'Babe, what's wrong_?' She heard him ask her through the phone.

She took another deep breath. She could tell him what was wrong without actually telling him? Couldn't she? She needed someone to talk to, and for months that had been Stevie. She could trust him, couldn't she? "Things are so screwed up here, Stevie. Everyone's been hiding something from me, and now they all expect me to just forgive and forget the fact that they've been lying to me for months. No one's on my side here." She told him.

She heard him sigh, before hissing in pain as a cracking sound went through the phone. She could tell that he was holding back a scream of pain. '_I've got to go, babe, but I'll call first thing tomorrow morning_.' He said out to her in deep quick breaths. Something was about to happen, and they both knew it. She knew that if he could have, he would have stayed talking to her all night if she needed him to, but tonight was different.

There was something about full moons that took him away from her, but she didn't know what. She heard another crack and cry of pain coming from him. "Just, don't hurt yourself too badly over there. I don't need to loose someone else I care about, that includes you." She told him. She heard him chuckle before saying good night to her. She closed her phone and took a deep breath. Things were getting out of hand so quick.

She jumped at the sound of a wolf howling outside. She climbed out of her bed and went to the balcony doors. She pushed aside the curtains to look outside. The eery glow of the full moon greeted her. The moonlight filled her room as she pulled the curtains open. She looked over at her vanity to see the moonlight hitting two of her pictures. One of them being of a picture Jules had taken of her and Stevie from that day on the beach, and the other was her and her brother from a few years ago. She slowly looked back outside as another howl hit the air.


	27. Tough Luck

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're all liking Becca! I do not own anything in this fiction, except for Becca, everything belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 25_

_!#$#$#$_

_Dear Diary,_

_Is a world of ignorance better than knowing what's really out there? Is it better not knowing what goes bump in the night? Would you want to know that your own friends could do things that a normal person couldn't? Sure, on some level it's cool, but it's scary too. I can't help but wonder how many times they've thought of just killing me before now, or even if they're thinking about doing it now._

_Even with being scared though, I don't think that I'd go back or do what Damon had said I could do. He could make me forget all about what I saw, but then where would I be? It wouldn't change the fact that things were happening in the world around me, now would it? Just because I forget, it doesn't mean that the world doesn't keep going on._

_Always the curious one,_

_RLW_

Becca lifted her head up confused from her diary upon hearing a knock on the balcony doors. She got up from her bed warily as she moved across the door. As she reached the doors, a shadow of a person stood on the other side. She paused for a moment, wondering if it was Elijah on the other side. She hasn't seen him since the night after she was kidnapped.

She slowly reached out toward the door handle, her hand trembling as she got closer to grabbing it. She felt her hand wrap around it, twisting it around to open it. As she pulled the door back her heart dropped. "Oh my god." She gasped out as she took a step back, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. "Stevie!" She jumped into his arms without another word, almost tackling him to the ground in the process.

He chuckled as he caught her in his arms and held onto her tightly. He missed her warmth from her hugs, and of course her smile. She wrapped her legs around his waist and just held onto him. She took in a deep breath, taking in his musky woods smell that she loved. "Thought that I'd pull a Romeo and Juliet thing for you." He told her as he carried her back inside before she got cold.

She just shook her head and laughed as he set her down on her vanity. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She was so very glad to see him in person again. Caught up in the moment, she pulled his shoulders down toward her, bringing his head closer to her. Before he could question what she was doing, she was kissing him. He instantly kissed her back. He had forgotten how much he loved her kisses.

They kissed for a few minutes before the need to breath became too much. They pulled back and rested their heads together. She laughed happily as she saw his goofy grin. He reached up and took off his beanie hat. She only laughed more as he put it on her own head. He had to admit, his hat looked a lot better on her than it ever did on him. "I forgot how unbelievably _cheesy_ you can be." She told him, causing him to chuckle.

She shook her head laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back toward her. He happily kissed her again. She giggled as he kissed her neck, growling as he nipped the skin. His kiss sent tingles down her body as he kissed her weak spots. He picked her up again and carried her over to the bed. His knees hit the bed, sending them crashing onto the bed. The sound of her laughter filled the room as her tickled her sides.

#$#$

The two laid in her bed, fully clothed still, just relaxing. They had planned to spend the rest of the day. They spent a few hours just talking and catching up with the others. Becca had fallen a sleep about a half hour ago. Stevie looked down at the angel sleeping in his arms, his hat still covering her head. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He missed her from the second she left with Mason, but it only took until she opened the door to realize how much he had actually missed her.

He noticed that the tip of his hat was irritating her nose. He chuckled softly as he slid it off of her head. He brushed aside her hair from her face. He got lost in the innocence of her features. He caressed her cheek, tracing the frame of her face with his knuckle. He couldn't help himself. He smiled softly when he noticed a smile appear on her own lips, the same lips that he had been able to kiss just a few hours ago.

Last night had been the most painful full moon of his whole life, he didn't know why though. He had always called Becca before the transformation started so she didn't have to hear him in so much pain, but the pack meeting to start the search for Mason had gone a lot longer than they had planned. He wouldn't miss hearing her voice though. Her voice was what got him through the night, and through all of the pain.

Brady and he had arrived this morning to help Jules out with the little pest problem she was having. He had begged her for the day off to just see Becca. He was lucky she loved the girl sleeping in his arms right now, or else she would have said no and that would be that. He froze as Becca turned in her sleep, muttering some nonsense as her face scrunched up. He smiled as he adjusted his hold on her.

"Hey, Becca, I know that . . ." Jeremy started to say as he came inside of the room, only to trail off once he saw Becca sleeping in some stranger's arms. Was he one of Elijah's guys? Or was he that Klaus guy? No one except for Elijah knew what Klaus looked like, so for all he knew it could have been. Why would he be with Becca while she was sleeping though? ". . . uh, who the hell are you?" He asked out to the other guy.

Stevie glanced down at a sleeping Becca to see that she was somehow still undisturbed from her sleep. He shot a glare over at Jeremy before he slid out from the girl's hold and got up from the bed. He motioned for the other boy to stay quiet as he pushed him out of the room. He gave Becca one last glance before he shut the door behind him. "I should be asking you that, buddy. Who the hell do you think you are just walking into her room like that?" Stevie growled at him.

Jeremy didn't know who this guy was, but he was not about take crap from someone that he didn't even know. Did Becca even know this guy was in her bed with her while she was sleeping? "I'm Jeremy Gilbert, I'm a friend of Becca's. Now tell me who the hell are you?" He demanded as he took a threatening step toward the other man in front of him.

Stevie just chuckled at this guy's attempt to be tough. He knew instantly exactly who this guy was though. He was the idiot kid who broke Becca's heart before she came to Florida to live with Mason. Without any warning, he decked Jeremy, sending stumbling back. "I'm Stevie, Becca's boyfriend from Florida." He told him as he flexed his hand a little. "That was for hurting her." He said out to him.

Jeremy straightened up, his glare locked on this guy as he wiped his lower lip. So this was the guy that she told him about before? It would seem his feelings about this guy were not about to change anytime soon. "Does Becca know that you're in her room while she's sleeping?" He asked him, taking a step forward toward him again.

Stevie just laughed at his next attempt and shook his head. He didn't need to explain himself to this ass. What him and Becca did was none of his business. If Becca wanted to tell him, then she could, but that didn't mean that he had to. "Considering she fell a sleep after I came over here? I'd say yeah, yeah she does know." He growled at the guy in front of him.

Jeremy was about to say something else to him when the bedroom door opened beside them. They both looked over and down to see a sleepy Becca standing there, now rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she looked up at them both. "What are you two doing out here?" She asked them as she moved over to Stevie's side. "What are you even doing here, Jeremy?" She asked him as Stevie put his arm around her shoulders while shooting the kid in front of them a smirk.

Jeremy gritted his teeth together bitterly. His eyes darkened upon seeing this creep's arms around her. What could he say though? I wasn't like she would listen to him, especially right now when she's not even talking to him. "I needed to tell you something, but it can wait until your guard dog here is gone." He said to her through gritted teeth.

Becca shot him a sharp glare. Her grip around Stevie's waist tightened to keep him from hitting Jeremy again. "Sounds good. You can have Caroline tell Tyler and then he can tell me. Stevie and I were actually about to leave. I think you know the way out the door." She said to him coldly before she went back into her room. He stared after her with a hurt expression.

Stevie chuckled, glad to see that this kid hadn't moved in on his girl while he wasn't around. By the way she always talked about him, he knew that this Gilbert kid was really important to her. He also read between the lines and figured out that something had been going on, or at least was about to before she left. He wasn't about to loose her to some punk though. He just wouldn't. "Tough luck, buddy." He said to him with a shrug before following her into her room.

Before Jeremy could say anything, Stevie had shut the door in his face. Jeremy growled, but said nothing as he stormed out of the house. Inside of her room, Becca was looking for something to wear for the day. "If I go take a shower, can I trust you not to get into another fight with anyone?" She asked him as she pulled out a spring dress to wear.

He chuckled as he plopped down on her bed. He laid out and tried his best to get comfortable without her with him. "No promises, babe, but there is a way to lessen the chance of that you know, and it would save water." He told her, giving her a wink when she looked back at him. She just shook her head as she laughed and threw a shirt at him. He just laughed as it hit his head.

She shook her head as she left to go take her shower. While she was gone, he took the chance to look around her room. He noticed all of the pictures she had up on her wall first. Some were new and just put up, but most of them were of when she was younger. He couldn't help but laugh at some of them. One of them stuck out to him the most. It was recent since it was the group from Florida.

It was just the five of them. Jules, Bradly, Mason, her, and himself. They had decided to have a beach day. He had tried to teach her how to surf, but it was a lost cause at the time. Some tourist had taken the picture. She was on his back and giving her uncle bunny ears while Brady held Jules in his arms. They were all happy that day, now look at them. Jules and Brad were both cold, Mason was most likely dead, and Becca didn't have any clue of any of it.


	28. Threats and Promises

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything thing in this chapter, except for Becca, everything else belongs to ttheir rightful owners.

Chapter 26

!#$##$

An hour later, the two were walking around town together. They had stopped to get ice cream along the way. Becca was laughing as she saw how he licked the vanilla ice cream in his hand. "God, Stevie, you attack that thing like a dog." She told him before she licked the edges of her own chocolate ice cream. She felt the coldness from the ice cream hit her nose.

He laughed out, throwing his head back, as he saw her covered in chocolate ice cream with that innocent look on her face. "And you attack it like a little kid. Here, you've got a little on you." He laughed out to her as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose to wipe off the ice cream. She just giggled as he pulled back. "There, all better." He told her with a grin.

She shook her head and just laughed as they continued to walk around the small town of Mystic Falls. She glanced down at her ice cream, a grin of mischief curling on her lips as an idea came to her. "You've got a little on you too." She said out to him as they rounded the corner. They were on their way towards the school to help out with another event.

He looked down at her confused. He didn't feel any coldness on him, so what was she talking about? "Where is it?" He asked her as he felt around his face for any trace of ice cream on him.

She just giggled at what she was about to do. She smiled up innocently at him, which only confused him even more. "Right . . ." She paused as she lifted up her hand and pushed her cone into his face. ". . . There." She said as she smushed the ice cream on him. She laughed out happily as he chuckled and nodded his head, now seeing how she was going to be.

He took the ice cream off of his face and looked down at the little devil angel beside him. She was laughing at his chocolate covered face. "I see how it is now. You are so gonna get it for doing that." He told her. She just laughed as she took off in a ran toward the school. He gave her a head start before he started after her. He held back some because he knew that she was having fun.

Luckily they were close to the school. She ran right into the parking lot and went in search of someone she knew. She just hoped that it wasn't Caroline. She hasn't even seen her since the party. Luckily the person she found was Matt. "Matt! Matt, save me!" She laughed out as she came up behind him. She jumped onto his back, causing him to chuckle as he stumbled forward.

He looked up at the smiling girl on his back and just laughed when he saw her looking back down at her. "Becca! Get back here!" Another voice shouted out as they jogged through the crowd toward them. "Becca, god, did you join track when you came back here or something?" He asked out as he approached the two. Matt looked at the new stranger now confused before looking back at the girl.

He saw the amused looked on the girl's face as the ice cream dripped down the other man's face. "Do I even want to know what I'm saving you from, Becks?" He asked her as she dropped down from his back. She just laughed as she moved around him and stood in front of him.

She glanced over at Stevie and realized just now that they had forgotten his favorite hat back at the house. "Matt, this is Stevie, he's my boyfriend from Florida. Stevie, this is Matt, he's my brother's best friend." She introduced the two men. "Have you seen that jock of a brother of mine?" She asked him. She looked around to scan the surrounding teenagers for her brother, but she was realized to not find him.

Stevie and Matt both seemed to figure out why she was so nervous about Tyler finding them. "He doesn't know about me, does he?" Stevie asked out to her, though he already knew what her answer would be. He wasn't upset, given what he knows about her brother. She's told him what he did to the last kid who tried something with her. Though he was pretty sure he could take Tyler, he wasn't going to hurt Becca by doing so.

She shook her head no innocently before giving him a look that made it so he couldn't be mad at her. "He knows of you." She said out before biting her lower lips. "He just doesn't know who you are to me." She told him. He chuckled and took a step closer to her. She giggled as he pulled her against him, growling as he nuzzled her neck. She laughed out as he tickled her throat with his kisses.

Matt took a step away from them. After the latest rejection from Caroline, he was so not in the mood to see anyone kissing. Especially not someone that he considered a little sister. "Okay, so I'm just gonna walk away now." He told them as he slowly backed away from the pair. They didn't notice as they kissed each other. They continued to kiss until the sound of a throat being cleared broke them apart.

Becca quickly turned away from Stevie to find her brother standing behind them now, and he did not look pleased to find his sister making out with some random guy. "Uh . . . Hi, Tyler. Fancy meeting you here." She said awkwardly as she shifted from one foot to the other. Stevie noticed her nervousness and grabbed a hold of her hand from behind her, tracing circles on her skin.

She glanced back at him with a grateful smile before looking back at her older brother in front of her. "Who's this loser, Beck?" He got straight to the point. Becca tried her best to stay calm. She was never comfortable with introducing boys to her brother because they always seemed to run off in the end. "Well?" He pressed further.

Stevie seemed to see that Becca was nervous. She didn't know what to do, and she needed help. He gave her hand a squeeze before moving in front of her. She stared up at him confused. "Name's Stevie. You must be Tyler. Becca told me a lot about you while we were in Florida." He held out his hand toward the other man. "All great things of course." He added in upon seeing that he was getting him.

Tyler gave him a skeptical look before sighing and shaking his hand. He had to give the guy something. He was the first to introduce himself to him and not run off, leaving his sister in the dust. He just didn't want her to get hurt. If he needed to scare them to make her realize that she should have better, then that was what he was going to do. "Yeah, that's me." He told him. "You a friend of Jules?" He asked him as he let go of his hand.

Stevie seemed to freeze at the mention of Jules. He didn't know she had already made herself known to both Becca and Tyler. He knew that she had seen Becca, because she told him that much when she got back, but not that she had seen Mason's nephew as well. She knew that he was a werewolf though, because the house smelled of wolf.

Becca and Tyler shared a confused look as Stevie's mind went off in his own world for a moment. He seemed to return from his thoughts upon feeling her give him a small tug on his hand. "Oh, uh, yeah. I know Jules. She's actually the one to give me a kick in the ass to ask out your sister." He told him, giving Becca a loving glance back for a moment before kissing her hand and looking back at Tyler.

Becca blushed upon seeing her brother's grossed out expression. She knew that seeing his sister and her boyfriend be all lovey-dovey was the last thing he ever wanted to see. "Okay, I'm satified. Leave the kissing stuff away from me." He told them as he turned to leave. As he got a few steps away from them, he suddenly remembered why he had first went to his sister. "Oh, and Becks? Talk to Caroline? Please? I don't know why you two are fighting, but she needs you." He said out to his sister.

Becca tensed instantly at the mention of her old blond friend. She had been her best friend, yet she didn't trust her enough to give her a chance to help her. She would have been scared at first, who wouldn't? But, she would have been there because she needed her. Only, she didn't. She didn't even try to tell her. "We'll, uh, we'll see, Ty." She said out to him sadly before he shrugged and walked away from them.

Stevie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She looked up at his just as sadly and gave him a weak smile. He didn't know all the details, but he knew that something big went down with her and her friends and that she needed him just to be on her side. Which, he would always be. "I promised you lunch. Lets go to that Grill you talk so much about." He told her as he started to lead her away from the school. She nodded her head, and followed after him silently.

##%$#

As they were walking into the Grill, an angry Jules was leaving. They were about to say something to her, when she just grabbed Stevie's wrist and started to pull him away with her. "Sorry, Becks, but we need to get back to the trailer. He'll call you later." She said back to the confused girl as she dragged an even more confused Stevie out of the Grill with her.

Becca turned once they were gone, only to jump back when she found Damon suddenly right in front of her. "Whoa! God, Damon. What ever happened to personal bubbles? Huh?" She said out to him as she moved around him and went to go find a booth to sit in. Damon followed after her and took the seat across from her, much to her displeasure. "What do you want, Damon?" She asked him annoyed.

He rolled his eyes at her. He knew that she wasn't still completely mad at him, even if she really wanted to be. It was getting old fast though, and he would only play along and let her have her angry moment for so long. "Who was that guy that you walked in here with just now? How do you know him?" He asked her, getting straight to the point like her brother had only minutes ago.

She didn't see how if would matter to him at all. How did he even see Stevie? He wasn't even fully inside the door before Jules dragged him out! "That was my boyfriend, you know, the one I told you about when you almost kissed me after the BBQ? You leave him alone, Damon. I swear, if you touch him, or _bite_ him, I will never talk to you _ever_ again." She threatened him.

She jumped up from her seat, now suddenly not so hungry, when his hand caught her wrist before she could leave, forcing her to stay put and look down at him. "You don't threaten me, little girl. You know what I am, there for what I can do to you, so you shouldn't threaten me." He hissed to her. She shook in fear as she stared down at him with wide eyes.

She knew Damon could be cruel and just mean, but he had never once threatened to hurt her before. "Do we understand each other?" She shakenly nodded her head to him. "Good, you can go now." He told her, a fake smile on his face now. She said nothing as she pulled her arm from him and taking off out of the Grill to get back home.


	29. Tantums and Fights

Sorry for wait, I'm trying to catch up on some of my other stories. Can't wait to get going on the next chapter. I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca of course, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 27

Q$#$##

Becca had decided to take a nice jog around the property the next morning. She grabbed a pair of sweats and get freshened up before going up just after sun rise. As she jogged up the stairs toward her house, she wasn't even in the door more than a few steps before she was slammed against the door. "Did you know?" He snarled at her. She choked out a breath as she saw that it was her own brother who had pinned her against the door. "_DID YOU KNOW_?" He shouted out at her.

She stared at him confused and hurt. Her feet were just barely touching the ground as he held her against the door. "Know . . . what . . . Tyler?" She managed to choke out to him. She looked up at him helplessly, pleading with him to just let her go before he choked her to death. Which, at the moment, seemed to be very possible. She's never seen her brother so angry, and at her too.

Tyler's pressure against her neck only got tighter when she didn't tell him. His anger was getting worse, and he was taking it out on the wrong person. He should be having this conversation with Caroline, not his sister. "Mason's dead. Your buddy Damon killed him, but you knew that already? _DIDN'T YOU_?" Tyler screamed in her face, only adding more pressure to his hold on her.

She let out a whimper of pain as she tried to turn her head away from him. She wasn't registering what he was saying because her body was now becoming light headed. She couldn't breath, and the blood was rushing to her head. "Tyler . . . please . . . let go." She gasped out to him, pleading with him to just listen to her and let her go before he really hurt her. "Please." She begged him, her wide eyes meeting his angry ones.

Tyler seemed to realize what he was doing. He jumped back, letting her fall to the ground in a big heap as she gasped out for air. He looked down at his gasping sister in horror of what he had done. She looked up at him with confused doe eyes. "Uncle Mason's dead? What . . . what are you talking about?" She asked out to him once she had enough air in her.

Tyler could see that she honestly didn't know anything about Mason. No one had told her, not even that boyfriend of hers. "Beck, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I . . . I thought that you knew. I thought that it was why you weren't talking to the others." He told her as he reached out for her. She flinched away from him when he got close enough to touch her. She was finally letting the news of her uncle's death sink in. Mason was dead, and if what Tyler said was true, Damon had been the one to kill him.

But why? Why would he do that? What purpose did killing her uncle serve to Damon at all? "Why would he kill him? I don't understand." Her voice was shaking. Tyler stared down at his sister with a hurt expression. He couldn't believe that he had just tried to kill his sister. He had actually wanted to hurt his little sister over something that she didn't have a clue about.

Her body was shaking as she looked up at him. He was pleading her with his eyes to forgive him suddenly. He couldn't control his anger, and right now he felt like he was going to explode. "I don't . . . I don't know. I've . . . I've got to go." He stuttered out to her before he took off out of the house. Her breath became heavy and slow as she took in what she just heard. Mason was dead. Her uncle Mason wasn't coming back, he was dead and he wasn't coming back.

She shakenly got to her feet and made her way upstairs to her room and got one of the house phones on her way. She subconsciously dialed a number as she walked into her room. The person answered after two rings. "My uncle Mason's dead. Damon killed him." She found her heart breaking as she said the words out loud. She heard a sigh on the other side of the line.

'_I'll be right over_.'

The phone fell from her hand just seconds before her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground with it. Her body shook as she fought to keep the sobs inside of her. It wasn't until minutes later did the sound of the door crashing open and foot steps racing up the stairs echo through out the empty house. The door opened with a force as Jeremy paused in the doorway, his chest breathing heavily from his run into the house. "Becca," He gasped out as he spotted her on the floor.

He was instantly at her side and holding her in his arms. Her cries finally broke free the second she was in his arms. At that moment it didn't matter to her if she currently wasn't talking to Jeremy, and it didn't matter if he already knew about her uncle being dead. All that mattered was that he was there and holding her, whispering soft nothings into her ear as she cried out.

The two sat there on the floor for hours as she just cried. Her and Mason had been like father and daughter, and now he was suddenly gone. He had been there through her first real hear break and he had been there when some of the other local surfers were making fun of her for not knowing how to surf. He had defended her until he went blue, and she knew he would keep defending her even after that.

After hours of just crying, Becca had finally calmed down and had some how fallen a sleep in his arms. "Hey, Beck? Becca? Hey, you awake?" He whispered to her as he nudged her shoulder. She was out cold though. He looked around and listened to the rest of the house. No one else was there as far as he knew. He carefully lifted her up in his arms as he rose up from the floor. He paused as he looked down at her. Her head was laid against his shoulder, her brown hair covering her eyes.

He smiled slightly at the sight of her sleeping form. He slowly carried her over to her bed and laid her down in it. He pulled the blanket over her tiny form so she wouldn't get cold. He brushed aside her bangs from her eyes and smiled softly down at her for a moment. He was so caught up in watching her sleep that he didn't hear the door open behind him. "What do you think you're doing here, buddy?" He turned to find an irritated Stevie in the door way to Becca's room.

He glanced down at her once again before leaving the room, Stevie following out right behind him. "She called me. Look, she just found out that Mason's dead. I know you know that I already knew that, and that I know who killed him, but just think about Becca for one second. She needs both of us, whether we like each other or not. Can you put her first?" Jeremy asked him. He knew that being put first was what Becca needed the most right now, and he knew that he never did it before, but she needed someone who could do that. Even if it was Stevie.

#$#$

Becca woke up hours later. Her eyes fluttered open to see not Jeremy laying next to her, Stevie instead. When had he gotten here? How did he get in? "Stevie?" She asked out, waking him from his own dreams. He slowly looked down at her with a lazy smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked him as she started to sit up from her sleeping position.

He laid up with her and watched as she rolled out of the bed while he got comfortable against the pillows. He crossed his ankles and his arms as he watched as she moved around her room nervously. "Believe or not, that friend of yours called me. He left about an hour ago, said he had to do something important." He filled her in on what she had missed while she was sleeping. He glanced over at her alarm clock and winced at the time. "Speaking of which, but I gotta jet too. Jules needs me to do something, and she gave me a time limit to get back." He told her as he got up from her bed.

She looked at him with a hurt expression. She just woke up and he was already bolting to leave her alone? "You know if I could, I would stay with you, but it's Jules, Becca. You know I can't disobey her." He said to her as he walked up to her. He pulled her into his arms and tried to hold her, but something inside her didn't feel right with this embrace. Something was right, they didn't fit like they usually did. "I've got to go before she tracks me down. I'll text you tonight." He told her as he put a kiss on top of her head, turning to leave.

"Why do you let her treat you like some kind of dog, Stevie? You owe her nothing, she's always using you. I love Jules like a sister, but it's true. You let them all walk right over you." She said out to him, wishing that he would agree with her and stay for a bit longer. She didn't want to be alone tonight, and he knew that. That was why Jeremy called him, wasn't it? So she wouldn't be alone. He knew she didn't want to be alone tonight, and since he couldn't stay, he had been mature enough to ask Stevie to stay in place.

Stevie just gave her a sad look. He wished that he could tell that she was wrong, that she didn't know what she was talking about, but she did, and she wasn't wrong about how they all treated him. He was the youngest, the newest to the pack. Of course he was going to be treated like so. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Becca. You couldn't possibly know because . . ." He trailed off, knowing that he was about to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.

That seemed to wake her up a bit. It hit a nerve with her on a very serious recent issue. Lies. She always knew that he was keeping something from her, but she had left it alone because she trusted him. She had trusted the others too though, and look where that ended up. "Because you're lying to me? Is that it, Stevie? Did I hit the nail on the head?" She cut him off from covering up his tracks like she knew she was going to do. He opened his mouth to say something, but just knowing that it was going to be more lies, she cut him off by holding up her hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear any more lies, Stevie. No more. I'm going to the Grill for a while, and when I come back here? I want you gone, and I _don't_ want to text you later." She said to him angrily.

He stared at her in shock as she grabbed her jacket, not caring that she was still in her jogging shorts and tank top, and stormed out of the room. He flinched after a minute when he heard the front door slam behind her. He had royally screwed up, he knew that, but he couldn't tell her what he was. That was a pack decision, and he knew that. It was times like these when he hated the laws. They could have just cost him the one girl he was falling in love with.

!#$#$

Becca walked inside of the Grill twenty minutes later, his coat covering her outfit completely. She really wished that she could have changed before she left the house because it had gotten a lot colder than it had been earlier in the morning. "Well don't you look very scandalous with all your bare skin. It considered teasing us men, you know." A voice whispered into her ear.

She felt her blood run cold as she realized who was behind her. After letting the fear run through her, anger soon followed it. She spun around and slapped him across the face, her eyes narrowed on Damon Salvatore the second she saw him flex his jaw, rubbing it as he looked at her again. "That is the very least I can do since you _killed_ my uncle. I can't believe that I was starting to forgive you." She hissed at him before turning to leave.

He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back to him before she could get too far away from him. She winced as his grip tightened as he pulled her closer to him. She kept her head down, not trusting him enough to look at him in the eye. "Then you're a stupid little girl if you were going to forgive me. You know what I am, I've given you time to get through your little tantrum, now you either move on or I make you move on. Whether you like it or not, there's something bigger than your little 'you all lied to me' tantrum, Becca. There's a vampire out there trying to get to you and Elena both, and you are not making it easier on me to make sure he doesn't." Damon whispered to her, tugging on her arm to emphasis the seriousness of the situation to her.

She finally looked up at him with a hurt look. She knew that he was right, but that didn't mean that she had to do as he said. She's seen Elijah, and she knows that he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't say so in so many words, but the look in his eyes when he looks at her did. She reminded him of some woman he had known, someone he had obviously been in love with at some point. He wouldn't hurt her, especially not when he just as obviously needed her and Elena for something important.

She pulled her arm from Damon's grip and took a step away from him. She knew a bit more of what he was capible of was not going to risk getting close to him when he's upset with her. "Elijah wouldn't hurt me. I've seen him, and talked to him, Damon. Now let me go." She whispered back to him before she pushed past him and left the Grill. Her need to be there was suddenly gone. She didn't want to go home though, so she was lost as to where to go.

She was just wondering around, a stupid thing to do especially now, but she just needed to clear her head a bit. She walking through the parking lot when she bumped into Matt, who, might she add in there, looked like he was getting to cloud nine very soon. "Hey, Matt. What's with the happy face? Not that I'm complaining, because I love the happy face, but just wondering." She told him as they switched side, her now facing the parking lot and him the Grill.

His happy face didn't falter as he looked down at her. She gave him a weak smile, the best that she could manage after the day she's had. First finding out her own friend killed her uncle by her brother who, at the same time, tried to kill her by choking her to death, then fighting with her boyfriend and then Damon. At least Matt had found something to be happy about though. "Nothing major, Becks. I just might be getting back on track with Caroline. She just went that way to get her car. I don't think she's left yet if you wanna go talk to her." He told her as he motioned back to the way he had come.

She nodded and gave him a quick wave before he left. She knew what he was doing just then. He knew that she wasn't talking to Caroline as of recently, and he must have figured that they were just having a small little fight that they would eventually get over, and maybe he was right about that part? She took a deep breath and started off toward the direction Matt had told her.

She was coming up on the corner when she saw something strange. She saw . . . but it couldn't be, but it was. It was Brady, and he had something in his hand. Something that looked like . . . like a gun! Her pace quickened as she raced down the street. For all she knew, Brady was just walking around with a gun. She shook her head, that was a stupid thought. She rounded the corner just in time to hear the gun shot and see her blond friend fall to the ground, her head snapping back at the bullet hit her head on.

"Cara . . . mmmph! Mmmph!"

Her scream was cut off as a hand covered her mouth. She continued to struggle as she was lifted up from the ground from behind and carried off. She continued to kick and scream as she was thrown into a car. Before she could move, something was sprayed into the car. She tried not to breath it in, but it was useless. As she started to breath the gas in, she started choking on the air she was taking in. She started banging on the window, screaming out for someone to help her.

As her vision began to darken, the last thing she saw was Stevie's sad face on the other side of the window, staring back at her with eyes pleading with her to forgive him. "Stevie," She gasped out as she fell back, her hand slipping down the window as her world went black. On the other side of the window, Stevie looked away from her limp body. "I'm sorry, Becca." He whispered out before he helped Brady put the blood sucker into the trunk of the car.


	30. Best Friends Survive

Thanks for all of the reviews! This probably is my longest chapter for this story I think lol. I hope you all like it! I did not own anything in this story besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 28!

%$#%$##

Becca started to come to an hour later to the sound of Caroline's cries for someone to stop what ever it was that they were doing to her. She sounded like she was in so much pain. She tried to move, but her body felt so weak. She could hardly even move her fingers around. She felt so weak. "Glad to see you awake. I was so scared that you took in too much chloroform." She painfully turned her head to see Stevie beside her.

Her eyes scrunched up confused as she looked at him. "Stevie? What happened? Why do I feel so tired? Where are we?" She tried her best to ask out to him. Tears were running down her cheeks as she looked at him, pleading for him to help her by answering her questions. "Why can't I move? Stevie, please." She begged him when she saw that he was hesitant to answer her.

He didn't want to. He wished that she wouldn't ask him questions. The look in her eyes, and the tears on her cheeks, they were just killing him. "Please don't hate me, Becca. You shouldn't have been there. You were suppose to be inside." He told her, his voice pleading for her to understand. If only she would understand why they had to take her too.

Caroline's scream of pain broke through the air. Becca strained to look the other way, but found it harder to do so because it hurt so much to do so. "Caroline?" She asked out, hoping that her friend was alright. "Caroline?" She wished that her friend would answer her. She struggled to look back at Stevie. "What's going on, Stevie? What are you doing to her?" She asked him, hoping that he would answer at least some of her questions.

His heart broke to see her so upset, and to know that it was because of him only broke him even more inside. "She's a vampire, Becca. You just have to understand that." He told her, hoping that it was enough for her. Her eyes narrowed on him with complete disgust. He was talking about her friend as if she wasn't a person any longer. True was she dead, in a way, but she was still Caroline. She was still a person. "Oh don't look at me like that, Becca. Please, I'm only doing what we need to do to survive." He pleaded with her, begging her to just understand.

She managed to push him away from her and roll onto the floor. It hurt a lot, but it was worth it to get away from him. Her legs felt like frozen jello against the cold floor to whatever she was in. She dragged herself closer to where the screams were coming from. "Caroline . . . hold on." She was starting to get some feeling in her legs back, but she knew that she wasn't even close to being strong enough to stand on her own.

The screaming had stopped and her friend's sobbing had replaced it. As she got closer, she found that Caroline was locked inside of a cage. She was covered in dirt and blood and her cheeks were tear stained just as her hair was messed up, sticking up in odd places, looking as if she had been in a fight for her life. Her eyes soon snapped up to her, her body tensing when she saw her coming closer to her. "Becca, what . . . what are you doing here?" She asked out to her.

She tried to give her friend a weak smile as she grabbed onto something to help her stand up. Her legs were just barely strong enough to hold her now. She made her way over to the cage, letting herself drop to the ground in front of it. "I'm going to get you out of this Caroline. I'm so sorry. I should have never blamed you. You were just trying to protect yourself. I just wish that you knew that I would have been there for you no matter what. I still am, even if I was mad." She told her friend as she put her hand on top of the bars.

Caroline let out another sob as she placed her hand against the bars in between their hands. She wasn't taking any chance by breathing. Stefan had taught her how to not breath. She was so weak and so hungry. She just wanted to feed, but she would not destroy Becca's trust in her by feeding from her. She couldn't do that to her, or any one of her friend. Not again. Okay, so maybe with Damon, but that wasn't the point right now. "You have to get out of here, Becca. I'll be fine." She whispered to her friend, pleading for her to leave.

Becca was stubborn though, just like her brother was. She shook her head 'no' to her friend. She would not be leaving alone. "Not without you, Caroline." She told her as she looked around for a way to get Caroline out. At first she didn't see one, but then she noticed the wrench wedged in as a lock. She gave it a mighty tug, using all of her extra strength on it, but it was still no use. It wasn't budging.

She was about to give it another tug when she was sudden injected with something through her neck. A gasp left both of the girls lips as they saw Brady standing behind her, his hand holding the needle that was plunged into Becca's neck. "Sorry 'bout this, Becks, but I can't let you let the pest out." He whispered out to the shocked girl before he took the needle out once it was empty. Caroline hissed, snarling as Becca's eyes rolled back and she felt limp in Brady's awaiting arms.

He looked up to find Stevie staring down at her with sorrow. He had not even wanted to hurt her, but she couldn't ruin the only chance they have to avenge their deceased friend. With a nod of his head, he then took the girl from his friends arms while he rearmed the gun. With one shot, Caroline was down once again with one shot to the head. Once she was out, they unlocked the cage and put Becca inside with her blond friend.

#%$#%$

She had started to come through from the sound of someone coming into what ever they were in. Her vision was slightly blury as she strained to lift her head up. She looked around and saw that they were in some kind of trailer. "Glad to see you awake again, princess." Brady said out to her. She jumped, pushing her body away from the side of the cage and crawled backwards to the other side away from him.

Her breathing was heavy as she looked around. Surrounding Brady were all sorts of weapons. "What did you inject . . . inject me with?" She asked out to him, her breathing labored as she tried to breath. "I injected you with vervain and knock out gas. It keeps blondie over there from biting you, and it made you more easier to move." At the mention of Caroline, her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered her blond friend. She looked over to her left to see Caroline wrapped up into a ball, quiet sobs escaping her lips.

She wanted to reach out toward her friend so badly, tell her that everything was going to be okay, but she had cringed away from her touch. "Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you too." She cried out to her friend. Becca slowly nodded and pulled her hand back to her side. Her whole body hurt so badly, it hurt to even breath. What had they done to her now? Weren't these people suppose to be her friends? Her boyfriend? Then why were they doing this to her and her other friend?

She looked up from the ground, returning from her thoughts, at the sound of someone coming into the trailer. "He wants proof." She said out to Brady, her dark eyes now refusing to meet Becca's confused ones. Without any remorse or guilt, Brady raised his hand and shot Caroline once again. She refused to scream anymore though. He was not going to break her. Upon relizing that she wouldn't be crying any longer, they turned their attention to the brunette beside the vampire. The two wolves shared a look of regret before he put a bullet into someone they considered family.

Becca screamed out as the bullet piece the skin of her stomach. "Becca!" Caroline finally screamed out like they were knew she would. It seemed that seeing her friend hurt brought her strength as she lunged against the bars of the cage, snarling and hissing at the two werewolves. "You are going to die, that's a promise. Let us out of here!" She screamed out angrily. She rattled the bars, but jumped out when she was sprayed with vervain. She hissed as she hide in the corner of the cage until Brady stopped.

Becca was going into shock as she stared up at the top of the cage. She cold feel the stickiness of the blood beneath her. "Cara . . . Caroline." She gasped out, though her voice was not louder than barely a whisper. Her blond friend's head snapped up at the sound of her friend's voice. She was at her friend's side at a second, not caring that both Brady and Jules had left to prepare for their company coming.

She took a hesitant breath to keep herself in control as she picked her friend up in her arms. She had to save her. She lifted her wrist up to her mouth, about to bite into her skin with her fangs, when Becca weakly lifted her hand and stopped her. "No . . . vervian . . . don't touch." She said to her. To add to the point, as Becca's blood touched Caroline, her exposed skin felt like it was on fire. She sadly jumped away from her wounded friend.

She looked at her confused as she sniffed her blood covered hand. It smelt off, not like any usual human's blood would smell. Maybe it was because she was a Lockwood like Tyler? They didn't know if the gene passed down to the females in the line. "Just breath, Becca. She's on the phone with Stefan. He's going to come and get us." She tried to comfort her bleeding friend on the other side of the cage. She just hoped that Stefan would hurry up. She was suddenly restrained from behind, she hissed as her skin burned against the metal of the hand cuffs.

She tried to turn her head, but hissed as more of her skin burned from the vervain that had been clearly poured on these hand cuffs. These people are going to be recognized as people, nor a wolf, when she gets out of here. "I just want to help her, blood sucker." A voice hissed to her. "I can't take chances though, blondie. I'll uncuff you once she's wrapped up and not bleeding to death." He whispered to her. She hesitated, but soon gave him a nod of approval once she heard her friend moan out in pain.

Stevie waited a moment, shocked that she was going to agree to being hand cuffed, fully knowing that he could just keep her like that if he really wanted to. "Just help her already, will you?" She snapped him out of his thoughts. He nodded again and pulled the cage open. He hesitantly reached inside and pulled Becca out. A whimper left her lips as he picked her up as carefully as he could. "I'm so sorry, Becca." He whispered to her as he placed her down against the side of the trailer. He pulled out guaze from one of his kits and put it next to him as he lifted up her blood soaked tank top.

Her skin was so cold when he touched it. He knew that if he didn't do something quick that she would die. He just hated to know that it was because of his friend, someone that he considered his brother. He checked to see if the bullet went all the way though, which thankfully it did. That would make this a lot easier for him. He quickly fumbled a bit as he started to patch her up. "Why don't you let . . . oh, god, let us go, Stevie? Call Tyler, ahhh, and he can even come get us. It doesn't have . . . have to be Damon or Stefan. Ple . . . please, Stevie." She pleaded with him, trying not to scream out as he cleaned off her skin so it wouldn't get infected.

He looked up at her briefly, his eyes still pleading for her to just understand and forgive him. He didn't know that she would get involved in this. They were only suppose to take the vampire, not her too. She wasn't suppose to be outside with the vampire. "I can't do that, Becca. Jules would, literally, kill me if I let the both of you go. I'm sorry, I really am. I hope that you can forgive me." He whispered to her as he started to stitch up her wounds.

She didn't say anything else for twenty minutes as he taped on her bandages and finished up by wrapping the guase around her stomach. "Don't do this. Please . . . please, Stevie. If you ever really cared about me at . . . at all, you'd . . . you'd let both of us go." She pleaded with him as he lifted her back up and moved closer to the cage. He only shook his head though, tears now rimming his own eyes. He did love her, but he couldn't let them go. Not only would he be killed, but they wouldn't make it far and it would all be for nothing. "Stevie! No! Please!" She managed to scream as he put her back into the cage and quickly closed it before she could somehow get to the bars again.

She let out a cry of pain as she grabbed onto her side in pain. Once Caroline was let free from her binds, just like he had promised, she was at her friend's side and helping her get back into a comfortable position. She stayed crouching beside her in a protective stance, snarling at Stevie, hissing at him to leave them alone. He was no longer any help to them. He hesitated, not about to let some verman vampire barbie boss him around, when Jules called to him. Stefan and Tyler were getting close, and soon Stevie was gone and they were left alone.

The two stayed silent as they heard the sound of Jules and Stefan's voices outside of the trailer. They were talking about Tyler. Becca straightened up at the mention of her brother being there. "Damon's here. Oh god." Caroline said out, making it obvious that she was using her vampire hearing to listen in on the conversation. She was so scared that they would never get out of here. Tyler had been so mad at her. Sure, he would save his sister if he could, but would he do the same for her? That she didn't know for sure.

Caroline winced after a minute from the high pitchness of whistling. Becca grabbed onto her arm, silently telling her that it was going to be alright. They heard a thump of something, most likely someone, landing on top of the trailer. "They just want Tyler." Caroline informed her. Becca nodded her head, hoping that her brother would come in and let them out. "Damon's stupid. He's egging them on." Caroline said out with a slight eye roll. Becca shook her head tiredly. Even in a dangerous situtation Damon was still Damon.

They jumped at the sound of footsteps scrambling into the trailer. They both straightened up upon seeing Tyler appear. "Tyler!" Caroline said out to him. He seemed to see them both covered in blood. She jumped to the bars and pointed to the wrench that was just barely out of her reach. "There's a latch . . . there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." The girls looked at him with confused eyes as he just stood there, looking as if he was unsure of what he was suppose to do.

Becca winced as she crawled over to Caroline's side. She studied her brother for a moment before realizing what was going through his head at the moment. He wasn't sure if wanted to let Caroline out of the cage. "Tyler, please. Let us out. I just wanna go home." She cried out to her brother, bringing his attention to her. His eyes widened when he saw her wince in pain. She was hurt, and it was his fault. None of this would have happened if he hadn't led Jules to believe he was in trouble.

The girls shared a scared look. What if they were wrong? What if Tyler wouldn't let them out like they had hoped? Did he really hate them that much? "Tyler?" Caroline then cried out to him. He seemed to come to his senses then. He hurried to the cage and strained to get the lock open. Once it was open, he and Caroline both used their strength to pull up the door. Once it was open Caroline held it open long enough for him to help Becca underneath.

Once the girls were free, Caroline was off to go help her friends. Damon and Stefan were loosing an unfair fight and they could use all the help that they could use at the moment. Tyler helped his sister up to her feet, letting her use him to lean on, as they made their way out of the trailer. From the sound of a gun going off, Caroline slowed her pace as she came out. Stefan and Damon were both down. Before she could react, she was slammed up against the trailer, the barrel of the gun pointed to her head.

Tyler had to hold his sister back from running to help one of her friends. They were going to be good as dead, or over dead really, in a few minutes. He found himself locking eyes with Caroline's, her's pleading with him to do something to help them. He stayed where he was though, doing nothing at all to help them. He couldn't look at her, listen to her whimper, and not feel even more guilty. Upon hearing Damon's groan, Becca looked up to see Brady hovering over him and holding a stake above his heart. "Brady, no! Damon!" She screamed, struggling in her brother's arms. "Let me go, Tyler! Stop!" She continued to scream out.

Her screams stopped when Jules and Brady's replaced it. They looked around to see all of the werewolves dropping to the ground, all except for Tyler. With the momentary confusion, Becca elbowed her brother and pushed out of his arms. She held her side as she moved over to Damon. She dropped to the ground beside him and groaned when she felt Stevie's quick stitching pop. "You're hurt." Damon pointed out as he looked to see the rest of the wolves dropping.

She just shook her head, her attention pausing on some guy coming toward them. Her eye brows scrunched up in confusion as Damon sat up beside her. He followed her eyes to see one of Elijah's witches coming toward them. "Elijah made a promise to Elena, and he was furious to know that young Rebecca was present during this. I'm here to see that the deal is upheld, and that the girl is safe. You need to go." The witch said out to the two brothers.

Stefan was soon over to Caroline to make sure she was okay while Damon checked over Becca quickly. He knew that she was now bleeding and needed either blood or help from a hospital. They would ask too many questions that they couldn't answer though, and her being a Lockwood would raise up even more attention that they didn't need. "Up we go. You're going home." Damon whispered to her as he carefully lifted her up in his arms. A cry left her lips, but she said nothing else as she just wrapped an arm around his neck and held on.

Caroline and Stefan were soon behind them as they looked at the witch with confusion. They hadn't thought that Elijah had meant what he had told Elena, Caroline hadn't even known about any deal at all. "Get out of here. Now. Elijah will be checking in on the girl soon." He told them all. They all nodded and headed off. Becca looked over Damon's shoulder sadly to see Tyler watching them leave. He wasn't coming with them. They slipt up soon after, Stefan taking Caroline home while Damon took Becca back to own home.

#%#%$#

Damon walked into Becca's room through the balcony doors and carried her over to her bed. He carefully laid her down and kneeled in front of her. She was growing weaker by the second. He quickly bit in his wrist and held in out for her to take. She was hesitant to do so though. "Drink. You'll feel better and it'll be better for everyone in the morning." He told her. She slowly nodded and took his offering wrist. As she drank, he gave her a sad look. "I am so sorry this happened, Becca. If I hadn't let you go outside, you wouldn't have been involved." He told her, pulling back his wrist when he knew that she had enough.

She had blood dripping down the sides of her mouth. Surprisingly the sight of it made him sick to his stomach. Her mouth should never have blood touch it. She felt a tingle go through her body and she looked at him confused. She slowly reached down and pulled her shirt up. With the help of Damon, she unwrapped herself and hesitantly pulled the bandages off of her. Where she had been shot was only dirtied by dried blood. There was no mark to say that she had been hurt at all. "You'll only be a little sore for a while, but you're not going to die any time soon. Just don't die for the next twenty four hours, and you won't wake up a vampire." He explained to her. She nodded as she pulled her shirt back down.

They both stood up, Damon standing protectively, as the bedroom door opened behind them. He tensed as the scent of the original came to him. Elijah stood in the doorway, his eyes wild with worry as he pushed Damon aside and stood in front of her. She flinched from the sudden movement, but said nothing as he stood face to face with her. "Thank goodness you are alright. I would have tore out those wolves hearts myself if I could have." He told her as he looked her over.

He froze when he saw the blood dripping from her mouth, now drying from being there far too long. "You feed her your blood, I see. This shouldn't be here." He said out as he used his hankerchief to wipe away any trace of blood from her face. Her breath caught in her throat from him touching her. Damon stood ready to block if Elijah tried to take her. He slowly turned toward the young vampire, a forced smile on his face. "I would like to thank you and your brother for keeping her safe." He told him. "I will see you and your brother soon." He said to him before he was gone.

They stayed in silence for a minute before Damon's phone went off. He answered it after seeing that it was his brother calling him. "What is it now, little brother?" He asked out into the phone. He listened for a minute before looking over at Becca. "Not my decision, but I'll bring her over there anyways. She's safest over in that house anyways." He said into the phone after a minute. Becca shot him a confused look as he hung up and started packing her things. "Go take a shower and get some pjs ready, Sweetheart. Saint Stefan thinks that vampire barbie needs a girls night. You are going." He told her as he tossed her a towel. She just stood there, unsure if she should go.

$#%$#%$#

Elena, Bonnie, and Becca all waited for Stefan's signal. Damon had dropped Becca off a few minutes ago, telling her that if she didn't come that she would regret it. They all watched as he talked to Caroline for a minute before giving them the signal. Elena and Bonnie went over first. They knew that Caroline was going to freak when she saw them, so they decided to save Becca for last. "We're gonna slumber it." Elena said out as she moved inside the house.

Caroline let out a cry as Elena came to her side. She was trying so hard not to cry after what she went tonight though. She had felt so numb when she finally got home and patched what she could up, that she didn't know if she could cry. "We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie said out to her softly as she gave her a small smile as she went toward Caroline's other side. Caroline let out another small sob as she saw her friend.

Stefan motioned for her to come over next. She took a deep breath and started off toward the house. She moved around the corner and came into view. Caroline broke down right then and there. "I'm so sorry for shutting you out, Care. Even when I didn't deserve it tonight, you still protected me. Can I still join in for girl's night?" She asked out to her as she came closer. All Caroline did was nod as a smile broke out on her face. Becca and the other two girls all smiled as well as they all hugged. Caroline and Becca both cried, both had gone through something terrible tonight, and they just needed their friends. All of them, that was including each other.


	31. Bonus S3 They Were Wrong

Thought that I'd do a quick one-shot for a future scene, it'll probably be different by the time I get to this point, but I hope that this is enough to hold you over until the next chapter is up and ready to read! I do not own anything in this chapter besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

#$#%$#$

Becca's eyes fluttered open slowly, her hand reaching up to her throbbing head. Her head was killing her. She felt the cold night air hitting her face as she squeezed her eyes shut with a wince. "Wakey, wakey, sunshine. You might want to open your eyes before the rides over." A familiar voice said out to her from somewhere close by. She strained her eyes to open, forcing them to come back into focus to the world around her.

The first thing she saw was tree racing by in a blur. She was in a car somehow. Her window was slightly open, which explained to the cold air hitting her. "There we are, angel face." She heard the person beside her say out to her. She groaned as she turned to see Stefan in the driver's seat. Her face scrunched up in confusion upon seeing him. She struggled to remember what had happened but all she remembered was looking for Damon when she was picked up from behind and something was covering her mouth, stopping her from screaming out for help.

It was then that she realized that it had to have been Stefan. He had taken her from her own home. She knew from the others that he had gone off the rails, but she hadn't actually seen him since the first day back to school. "Stefan?" She asked out to him. He glanced at her with a serious look. She looked so out of it, maybe he had used too much chloroform, but he couldn't risk taking any chances. Not that he cared, but it would have been nice if she didn't die before he could 'talk' some sense into Klaus about his hybrid pals.

She strained to sit up in her seat a bit and look around, but it hurt to move around too much. She might have been a bit out of it, but she could clearly see that they were going way too fast. "What's going on, Stefan? Why did you take me?" She managed to ask out to him as she tried her best to move around. Her whole body was sore, but she knew that she needed to wake herself up. "I took Klaus's family to make him suffer, which I'm sure even you know by now, I'm not about to let him go and make a new one, that includes with you." Stefan told her, giving her a brief bitter look before he looked back at the road.

Becca just looked at him confused. She knew that he was thinking about Elena, how ever brief those thoughts were, and how Klaus cost him their love. Her brother was one of those hybrids that he was so kill-happy about though. Even if Klaus did deserve it all for what he put Stefan, she couldn't let her brother get hurt because of it. "What's going on, Stefan? You can't just take me and lock me away." She told him as she flexed her fingers, trying to get circulation going again.

Stefan looked over at her with a blank look. He seemed to be thinking of something for a long moment. "Wouldn't have to if I just turned you. I'm sure you boyfriend would just _love_ that." Stefan said with a bitter chuckle as he glanced back at the road. She just looked at him with a shocked expression. He couldn't do that, could he? Her condition was still undetermined in some spots. They didn't know enough to try anything other than healing, and even then Damon and Klaus were both very much hesitant.

She glanced over at the road to see that they had picked up even more speed since she had woken up. She looked back at him to see him emotionless at the wheel. "Stop it, Stefan!" She screamed out when she realized what he was going to do. "Stefan, stop the car! Please!" She screamed out again, hoping that on some level he would hear her and do it.

She was wrong.

He simply looked back at her with that cold blank look before he flipped his phone open and hit the speed dial number. He put it on speakerphone and plugged into the dashboard. The phone rang once before Klaus's voice answered it. Her eyes filled with hope. If he knew, he could help her. Couldn't he? She opened her mouth to call out to him, but Stefan's sudden grip on her wrist caused her not to. "Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus." Stefan said out to the phone.

"Well that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."

Stefan gave her a look, silently telling her not to say a word. She knew better than to not do as he said. "Okay, then I'm going to drive your little blood source girlfriend off wickery bridge." He said out to him. Becca's jaw dropped as she looked over at the vampire beside her. He couldn't be serious! He just couldn't actually be considering driving her the bridge.

"I don't believe you, Stefan. You wouldn't touch her. She's here, I saw her only an hour ago."

Becca watched on in shock. Klaus still thought that she was at the party. He didn't know that she really was in the car with Stefan, who at the moment was completely insane. She pulled out of her thoughts when Stefan's grip so much that her wrist broke like a twig. She let out a blood curling scream as the pain flashed through her body. "Still don't believe me?" He taunted the Hybrid as he tossed her broken wrist aside. "You know, I know I perfect way to fix that, Becca." He said out before he bit into his wrist before shoving it against her lips.

She screamed out against his hold. He glanced at the road once more before fully letting go to hold the back of her head for a minute before he knew that she had had enough of his blood. On the other end of the line, Klaus was tense and furious. _'What are you doing?'_ He heard her ask Stefan. How dare that creature touch his Becca. Of course, she wasn't his yet, but she might have well been. Her boy was leaving her, he had learned that much from Mindy before . . . her passing. "What's going on? Becca, darling?" He asked out, hoping that she would answer him.

He was wrong.

Stefan answered him instead. At that moment, he never wanted to hear the voice of his former pal ever again. The sound of his voice was like hearing nails scrape against the chalk board. "I just fed her my blood, but her wrist is healing just nicely. Oh, and there's no more hybrids if she's a vampire." Stefan said out to the hybrid on the other end of the phone line.

"You won't do it." Klaus snarled.

That only made Stefan laugh out as he looked between the road and the confused and scared human girl seated next to him. "Really? Try me, cause your coffins are next to go. Though, I gotta wonder which will hit you harder. Loosing the girl who you love, or the family you killed yourself and stuffed away for centuries?" He asked out to the hybrid. Klaus didn't know what to do. He could hear the car picking up speed on the other end. "Say good bye to your family, Klaus, and the love of your life." Stefan said out before he floored it.

Becca let out a small scream as they picked up even more speed. Klaus was biting back a growl as he listen to her scream. "Stefan, please! Slow down!" He heard her call out to the vampire. "Stefan! Stefan, stop it!" He was determined to go faster though. "_**KLAUS**_!" She finally screamed out as she saw the bridge come into view, coming closer and closer as the seconds went by.

"Fine! I'll send them away. You win." Klaus finally broke when he heard her call for him, her voice so scared. He found that he couldn't stand it. The sound of her screaming for him, pleading with him to make Stefan stop, killed a part of him on the inside. A part of him that he didn't know still worked, even though it was long dead and would never beat again. '_Klaus!' _He heard her scream again. _'Stefan, stop it! No!' _She screamed her heart out. "Stop the car, Stefan." He growled out, his heart feeling like it was racing with panic.

Stefan suddenly slammed his foot on the brake, causing them to fly forward in their seats. Becca screamed out, causing Klaus's heart to die again as he heard the tired squeal. He slapped his phone shut, taking a deep breath as he felt his stomach drop to the pit of his stomach. Stefan stopped the car. Becca had to be frightened to death, but she was still human and breathing. At least as far as he knew. He couldn't risk any more chances though. He spotted Damon coming toward him and knew what he needed to do.


	32. Dead, Over, and Starting New

Thanks for all the reviews! I can't wait to get to season three, or to get to Klaus in general! I loved the Klaus/Caroline scene! Don't worry, there won't be that pairing in here, as far as I know. Who else liked their scene though? Honestly? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 29

#$#$

They all had managed to fit into one bed after hours of just laughing and talking through out the entire night. Becca was lucky that she was the tiniest, or one of them would have ended up on the floor long away. The ringing of one of their phone broke the silence. They all groaned as Elena rolled back onto them. In return, they pushed and kicked her off the bed. "Hello?" They all groaned as she answered the phone.

Elena was the first to leave. Stefan had picked her up to help her pack before they left to go off to their get away. Bonnie had left an hour later to get home, but Becca had stayed for the afternoon. The two were closer now more than ever. The night with just the girls was well needed, but the two had needed just one on one time. Caroline explained to Becca how everything was different and everything she's gone through since she was changed.

It wasn't until nearly three in the afternoon before the doorbell rang. They both went to go see who it was. They paused briefly when they saw Tyler on the other side of the door. They shared a brief look together before taking a deep breath and opening the door to him. "I'm just here to take my sister home. I swear." He told them, holding up his hands in innocence. Caroline shot him a sharp look before huffing and crossing her arms.

She turned her head away from the boy. She was still mad at him, just as she was the night before when he had come over to apologize to her. He didn't trust her, sure she lied, but it was to protect both him and their friends. He had just stood there, watching and listening as not only her and her friends, but his own sister, pleaded and cried out in pain. Becca was barely stitched together, yet he still hesitated to let them both out. "I'll get your stuff then. He better not be in the doorway when I get back." She said coldly before zooming off back to her room to grab Becca's things for her.

Tyler knew that he should have taken the hint, but he didn't want to. He was actually grateful for Caroline. Besides lying to him about Damon killing his uncle, she had been there for him more than anyone else in his life had ever before. Becca didn't count, she had to. She was his sister after all. Caroline didn't have to stay with him, explain things to him, risk her life just to stay with him during his first full moon. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?" He made a move to get closer to her, but she held up her hand and took a step back from him.

She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. The fact that she could have easily died last night, and he knew as much, but he still hesitated on letting her and Caroline out of that cage the night before. He was her brother, wasn't he suppose to protect her no matter what the situation was? Wasn't that was older brothers did for their younger siblings? The girls had filled her in on some of the things she hadn't been around to be apart of, and in every case, Damon was always there for his brother in the end, and so was Stefan for him. "You have no right to know that. You didn't just not help your friend, Tyler, but you didn't help me. Me, your little sister, who might I remind you, was at the time bleeding to death." She hissed at him. "And as of right now? I hate you so much." She added in, causing him to flinch at her tone and her words.

She saw him going to say something, but she just held up her hand again. "No. I'm not listening to any excuses from you. Tell Caroline that I said thank you." She told him before she pushed past him and went toward the car. She hopped in, not once glancing back at her brother. She only looked back at him when she got herself settled inside of his car. She wasn't surprised to find Caroline shoving her stuff into his hands and slamming the door in his face. When he turned back toward her, she quickly avoided his eyes, causing her to miss the fact that he swiped her phone from her jacket before he dumped her things into the backseat and got into the car.

#$#$

Becca completely ignored her brother as she went right up into her room. She stormed inside, slamming the door behind her. She was thrown out of her anger filled moment when Jeremy spun around to face her. He had been waiting for her and decided to look at the pictures in her room while he waited for her to get home. He hadn't been there long, but long enough to get a little bored. "Jeremy? What are you . . ." She was cut off as he crossed the room and pulled her into a kiss.

Her eyes widened in shock as she let out a small yelp. She held her hands up, not knowing what to do as he pulled her to him, his lips desperate for her to kiss him back. He might not actually remember their first real kiss, not the one she had tried to give him back before she left town, but the one where he kissed her. Bits and pieces had come back, and he remembered enough to know that they had kissed, but that was about it.

After what seemed like eternity, she found herself falling into his arms, her lips finally moving along with his as her hands wrapped around his neck. He found himself wanting to pull her closer, causing her to giggle against his lips as he dipped her back slightly. He smiled against her laughing lips, sparks filling both of their bodies as they moved in sync. Her body felt like fire works were going off inside of her. She never felt like this before, not even with Stevie.

She jerked herself away from Jeremy suddenly, a look of horror crossing her face as she held her hand up to her mouth, the tips of her fingers brushing her swollen lips as her wide eyes stared back at him. She couldn't believe she had just done that. No matter how upset she was with her boyfriend, he was still that, her boyfriend. "You need to leave." She told him. He stared to argue with her, but she just cut him off by pointing to the door. "Now, Jeremy. Please, just . . . just go." She begged him.

He knew that kissing her was wrong. He was just so wound up from hearing that she had been hurt the night before, that he couldn't help himself. He needed to see her, to hold her, make sure that she was alright and safe. He hadn't planned on kissing her, he really hadn't, it had just happened. "Yeah, okay. I'll, uh, I'll text you later." He told her as he moved past her with his head down, shutting the door behind him on the way out.

Once she was sure that he was gone, she let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her tangled hair. What had she just done? Was she insane? She just basically cheated on her boyfriend. That wasn't her, regardless of what said boyfriend had just done the night before, she wasn't that girl. The worst part about it? Was that she actually enjoyed kissing Jeremy. She knew that she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help but still feel tingles in her lips.

She jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of knocking on her balcony doors. Her heart froze at the shadow of the man on the other side. After last night, she was now jumpy. She slowly got up and moved toward the door. She hesitantly opened the doors to reveal Stevie on the other side. Her heart instantly dropped to the pit of her stomach. What if he had seen Jeremy and her kissing just now? Should she even care at this point? "I was afraid that you wouldn't open the door." Stevie breathed out in relief.

The look on his face killed her even more. He looked so relieved that she had opened the door to him. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. He could see that she was nervous, and he hated himself for knowing that he had hurt her. He wasn't the one to actually shoot her, but he should of as well have done it. He hadn't done a thing to help her except patch her up, badly too might he add in there. He was scared that she would leave him now. She wouldn't answer his calls, and she wasn't home he and the other wolves had woken up.

He did the only thing he could think to do. He tried to kiss her. Surely she would kiss him back. He still loved her, and she had loved him. Didn't she? That can't change over night, could it? No, it couldn't. He leaned in to kiss her, but she jumped away from him before his lips could touch her. "Don't you dare try that again." She hissed at him, anger suddenly flaring in her eyes. He stared at her in shock. Was she really pulling away from him? She couldn't do that, she was his girlfriend. He loved her.

She just shook her head when he took a step inside the room. She was not about to let him near her again. She might owe him a little for patching her up until Damon got her home, but he was the reason that she and Caroline had almost been killed anyways. She trusted him, and he had completely ruined that trust in a matter of minutes, seconds really. "Becca, I love you. I'm sorry for yesterday, but it needed to be done. We needed to show those vampires that they can't just walk over us and get away unharmed." He tried to explain to her as he reached out for her, but she just continued to back up.

She did not want to be anywhere near him. She could see that he truly believed that he and the others had done the right thing by torturing her and Caroline in that trailer the night before. How could he even say those words to her? "You don't love me, Stevie. If you did, you wouldn't have had to even think about letting us go last night at all. You wouldn't have even taken either of us in the first place." She told him as she continued to take steps away from him. He would only take one more step toward her though.

She finally stopped moving away from him when she couldn't move anywhere else. He had backed her into a corner, or the end of her bed really. "I do love you, Becca, you know that I do, deep down you know that you love me too. I told you that I was falling for you, Becca! _I told you_." He told her as he stood face to face with her. He reached out to touch her, but she moved back. She had forgotten that she was trapped for a moment. All she had wanted was for him to be away from her.

She ended falling back onto her mattress, yelping as she bounced slightly. Stevie saw this as her giving in. He leaned down, hovering over her upper body. She cringed at his closeness, turning her face away from his. "Stevie, please." She whispered out to him, hoping that if he heard the fear in her voice that he would stop, but he didn't. He leaned in closer, seconds away from kissing her. She needed to do something to throw him off guard, at least long enough for her to slip away from him.

She was coming up blank though and he had started to kiss her neck. Usually his kisses sent butterflies into her stomach, but now she just felt like crying from his touch. She felt his hand run up her side. He needed to stop, so she did the only thing she could think of. "I don't want you, Stevie. I want Jeremy." She said out to him. In turn, he had done what she had hoped and jumped up from her. She hurried to moved across the room and hide herself into the corner.

She suddenly felt unsafe with how he was looking at her now. She never would have imagined such a deadly look on his face. Not in a million years, not even once. "You're lying." He said out with a growl. She cringed as his eyes flashed yellow, his canines just itching to be let out. The look on her face told him everything though. She wasn't lying, not completely. He wouldn't believe it though. He just couldn't believe it. "You're compelled. You have to be. That vampire, the older Salvatore one, he had to of compelled you to believe that you didn't love me. That's it." He was now delusional as he paced her room.

She watched him warily as he paced the length of her bedroom. She had never seen him like this before, and it honestly scared her a lot. He suddenly came to a halt after a minute and turned toward her as if he had just figured it all out. "Don't worry, Becca. Babe, I'll fix this, I will. I know what to do." He told her before he hurried out her balcony doors. Her eyes widened in fear that he would hurt Jeremy somehow because she had lied. She jumped into motion to follow him, but it was too late. He was gone.

Q#$#$

Becca knew that she was suppose be at home for her mother's tea party, but she couldn't stand it if something happened to Jeremy or someone else she cared about and she did nothing to stop it. She had gone to the Gilbert's house first, but Jenna had said that Elena was on a weekend getaway with Stefan was Jeremy was still out somewhere. She thanked her and soon left in search of Jeremy. She searched everywhere in town, but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

It was getting late when she finally arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. She had taken her brother's car and driven over there. She knew that she would get hell for it later, but now was an emergency if anything. She was walking up the pathway when she suddenly stopped. Something seemed off. She knew that Damon was reckless, but he would never leave his door wide open for just anyone to walk inside. He wasn't that stupid.

Something just didn't feel right about it. As she edged closer to the door, she could just barely hear screaming coming from inside. Damon's screams of pain to be more exact. She crept inside slowly, being careful with every turn as she followed the voices. She soon came across the living room. She covered her mouth in shock of what she saw. Damon was chained to a chair with some collar around his neck. He was covered in his own blood, and the person holding the chains to the collar was none other than Stevie himself.

Damon's eyes flickered to her briefly upon smelling her scent. He didn't let his eyes linger on her too long though. With a simple shake of his head, his eyes returned to Jules and Stevie. They could know that she was there, he could rather die than have them use her against him just to find out where that stupid rock was. "You compelled her, didn't you? To not love me, to love that human boy. Didn't you?" Stevie asked him, jerking his collar a little.

Damon hissed slightly in pain as he looked up at the boy questioning him. He knew that there was something off about that kid when he saw him leaving with Jules that day at the Grill. "I get it. Little Lockwood actually got smart enough to dump your ass, and now you're mad. Aw, do you need a hug?" Damon taunted him. He refused to let his eyes wonder over to a stunned Becca in the hallway. He would not do a thing to give her away.

Stevie snarled as he yanked on Damon's collar again, only this time much harder. The vervain covered collar burned his skin enough to cause him to scream out in obvious pain. "_SHE LOVES ME_!" Stevie yelled back to him the same second that Becca screamed out to Damon. She pushed through the wolves to get to her tired friend. He looked down at her as she kneeled in front of him and looked back up at him with sad eyes.

Stevie watched on bitterly, his chest was panting in anger as he watched the two before them. "Becca, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Jules said out as she held up a crossbow at the two. "I told you that she sided with the parasites, Stevie. Now where's the moonstone?" She pointed her crossbow at a frightened Becca, who was staring up at her with a shocked expression. Jules was like an older sister to her, yet now she was threatening to kill her? How was that right?

Damon's teeth gritted together tightly as his jaw set. He didn't flinch as Becca grabbed onto his leg fearfully. Her eyes had widened as she stared back at the woman pointing the crossbow at her. "Are you looking for this?" A voice said out from behind them. All heads turned toward Elijah, who had come inside completely unnoticed by all. "Rebecca, sweetheart, come here." He told her as he come more into the room.

She hesitated, but with a nod from Damon, she got up from the floor and shakenly walked over to him. "Hold this please." He told her as he placed the moonstone inside of her unstable hands. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now, go ahead. Take it, she's just a little weak human girl." Elijah said, motioning for them to go on as he took a step away from Becca. She looked at him in disbelief. He did not just do that! Her head snapped to the left at the catch of motion in the corner of her eye.

She flinched as Elijah suddenly stepped in front of her, his fist punching through the man's chest. He tossed a side the man's heart and let him fall to the couch. She let out a small scream as two more came at them. Elijah easily killed them both just like he had the other. Damon was slightly impressed, though he was not happy about Becca being used like she was. Jules took off without a second thought, leaving Stevie alone and cowering in the corner.

Elijah first let Damon out, motioning for him to go to Becca, while he circled the young wolf who was too frightened to run like his so called friend had done. "What about you, sweetheart? Hmm?" He asked as he lifted Stevie back up to his feet. Becca flinched, her body now tense and rigid. She might have hated Stevie at the moment, that didn't mean that she wanted him to get hurt. "You wanna take a shot?" He asked the boy. "I believe you already did earlier with the young Miss Lockwood in her bed room, didn't you?" Elijah taunted the boy.

"Leave him alone!" She called out, but it was no use. Damon had joined her side and wouldn't let her move a foot.

She went ignored though as Stevie just shook his head frantically. He was praying that this man wouldn't hurt him. He was a lover not a fighter. "No? Yes? No? Where's the girl?" He said out back to Damon, who in turned shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter." He said as he looked back at Stevie. For a moment, Becca thought that he was going to let him go, but she was oh so wrong about that. As his fist collided with Stevie's face, his neck cracked, breaking as he dropped to the floor dead.

"Noooo!"

Becca cried out, her knees giving out as she fell into Damon's expecting arms. He knew that Elijah wasn't going to let the kid go, no way, but he didn't need to do it in front of Becca. Her cried out, her heart bleeding on the inside as she wailed out. "You didn't have to kill him! You didn't!" She cried out to the both of them. She knew that if one of them didn't do it, that the other would have. That didn't make it anymore right to do though. "You do realize that this is the third time that I've saved your life now?" Elijah said out to Damon.

Damon just held onto a sobbing Becca as he watched as Elijah turned, picking up the moonstone, and left the boarding house without another word to either of him. Damon knew that having her see all the corpses were not a good thing, so he helped her up to her feet and half carried her to the kitchen. He helped her up onto the island as he got her some water to drink. It wasn't until twenty minutes later did she finally calm down. "Will you make sure he's by the water, Damon? Stevie always did love the water." She said as she stared off into space.

Damon nodded silently, knowing that she was just trying to cope. He knew he couldn't put any of the bodies by the water or else someone would surely find the body out there, but she didn't have to know that. "Sure, Becca." He told her, even though he had no intention of doing it. She simply nodded her head to him. "How 'bout I drive you home?" She shook her head. She didn't want to go home. Tyler would be there and she didn't need the drama with him right now. "Jeremy's then?" He asked her.

She looked up at him with an almost frightened look in her eyes. Could she still go to Jeremy after what happened today? Would he bring it up? Could she really think about them when Stevie was just killed right in front of her? She didn't have anywhere else she could go though. Caroline was still healing from the night before, and she wasn't as close to Bonnie as she was to the others. Elena was out of town, and she obviously couldn't stay in this house. "Yeah, his house then." She told him, though she was still unsure if it was the place to go.

Damon simply nodded and grabbed his car keys before leading her out of the boarding house. It wasn't that long of a drive, but it was long enough for her to wish that it was longer. He dropped her off at the Gilbert house and let her go up to the door by herself. Jenna opened the door and let her inside. She gave one last weak wave to Damon before moving past the older woman. She always approved of her and Jeremy's friendship, and did her own mother.

She slowly moved up the stairs and down the hallway toward his room. She was hoping that he didn't bring up the kiss. She couldn't even think about herself, especially not now. She couldn't with knowing that Stevie was dead and would have died because of someone she knew. He had been torturing Damon though, and he had stood and watched as both her and Caroline were being tortured. She suddenly felt dizzy as she made it to Jeremy's room. She leaned against his door frame, taking a shaky breath to calm herself down.

Jeremy looked up from his bed to see her leaning against his door frame like she was about to pass out or something. He jumped up from his bed, all thoughts about what he, Bonnie, and Caroline had just found out that night, gone from his mind as he raced over to her. He caught her just as she slipped down the frame. "Hey, careful there, Becks. What are you doing here?" He asked her as he held onto her before she was alright on her own.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizziness, and took a deep breath. He helped her over to the bed and sat her down. He sat down beside her and the two just sat like that for a few minute, neither saying a word to the other. After a few minutes went by, she finally looked up at him. She had tears running down her face as her eyes glistened with even more tears. "Stevie's dead. He's dead, and Elijah killed him." She confessed to him.

He bit back his gasp as he quickly pulled her into his arms and just let her cry her little heart out. He pulled her closer and just rocked them back and forth as he rubbing her back. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright, Becca. I promise." He whispered to her as he rocked her back and forth. He might not have liked Stevie, and he might not have liked him and Becca together even more, but that didn't mean he wanted the guy dead. It would hurt Becca, which it was, and he didn't want that.

She suddenly pulled away from his embrace and stood up, a look of anger crossing her face. Her eyes flashed with something he didn't know. "How can you promise a stupid thing like that, Jeremy? In the past month, my uncle's been killed by one of my own friends. Elena and I have been almost traded off to some million year old vampire, not to mention I find out that half of my friends are vampires, a witch, and my now my brother's a werewolf! Speaking of werewolves, my own boyfriend and friends were ones and they tried to kill not only me but my friends too. My own brother sat there and watched them about to do it too!" She tried her best not to scream, but she was finding it harder not to do.

Jeremy slowly stood up, about to approach her and try to calm her down but she wouldn't hear of it. "No! I'm not done! How is everything going to be alright when my friends, my boyfriend, are all dead because of me! This is all my fault. Elijah wouldn't have killed them if it wasn't for me! Stevie wouldn't have tortured Damon if it wasn't for me. I cheated on him with you, and he knew it. It's all my fault, it is!" She cried out to him. He reached out for her, but she just hit his hands away. He wasn't giving up though. "No! This is my fault! My fault!" She finally collapsed as her knees gave out from under her, Jeremy catching her before she hit the floor.

She cried out as he slowly lowered them both to the ground. He held onto her, rocking them back and forth once again, as she cried from the deepest part of her heart. Everything felt like it was hitting all at once. "It's not all your fault, Becca. It's not." He told her as he brushed back her hair. She cried for what seemed forever before she finally just cried herself to sleep. "I'm my fault, Becca. I'm sorry." He whispered to her once before he carefully pulled her into his arms as he picked her up from the ground and carried her over to the bed.

He carefully laid her down under the covers. He went to go get another blanket so he could sleep on the floor, when her hand caught him. He slowly looked down at her to see her staring up at him sadly. "Don't go. Please, Jeremy." She said out to him, her voice as soft as a whisper. He nodded his head hesitantly and crawled into the bed beside her. The two got comfortable as she snuggled up under his arm and soon both fell a sleep.

Jenna came in to see if Becca would be going home. Her mother had called to check in on her and see when she was coming home for the night. She paused when she found the two fast a sleep just like when they were little. The two had always thought that they were sneaky when they sneaked out and went over to the others for the night when they were upset, but Miranda and Carol both knew. They allowed it only because they were just happy that their children had somewhere safe to go when they needed it. "She's here, Carol. They're fast a sleep . . . yeah, I'll have her call you in the morning . . . okay, night." She whispered into the house phone before hanging up and closing the door behind her for the night.


	33. Someone Else's Plus One

Thanks for the reviews! I'm officially excited! Almost Klaus time! Only two or three more episodes before he comes! So what do you all think is going to happen between Jeremy and Becca when he comes to town? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 30!

#$#$!#$#$

The next morning, Becca woke up groggily. She went to stretch out when she hit someone. Her eyes fluttered open to see a sleeping Jeremy beside her. The memories of yesterday came back to her, but yet a small sad smile still appeared on her lips upon seeing him. He looked so innocent from the world. Just like he had looked when they were little kids. "You gonna watch me all morning?" He said out, even though his eyes were still closed.

Both teens laughed then as he opened his eyes and looked down at the girl in his arms. Her hair had fallen into her face, which only made him chuckle as he reached up and brushed it away from her eyes. She blushed and looked down. Her eyes flickered up to see him leaning in toward her. She instantly was scrambling to get off of the bed and away from him. She couldn't do that, not when Stevie just died the night before. She wasn't that girl.

Even if they had ended badly, she had still cared for Stevie. She might have even loved him like he had wanted if not for all the chaos and death they had both gone through. Her eyes had been opened, and the lies all caught up to him in the end. It wasn't anyone's fault really that they hadn't worked out. It wasn't even their own faults. It was just the fact that they weren't right for the other. They didn't work, and they found out that the hard way.

Jeremy seemed to understand though as he held up his hands in surrender. He hadn't been thinking when he wanted to kiss her. He had forgotten that she might be single now, but it was only because Stevie had died only the night before. She wasn't ready for anything new. She just needed him as her best friend, nothing more. He loved her enough to be that for her. As much as he wanted her as more, he wouldn't push her until she was ready to be there with him too. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He told her as he climbed out of the bed and moved around it to get to her.

She slowly nodded and let him move closer to her. "Come on. Lets go get something to eat." He told her as he held out his hand toward her. She looked up at him hesitantly, unsure of the silent question he was asking her. She nodded again and placed her small hand inside of his and let him lead her out of the room. She trusted him to not let her fall on her own. He would be there to pick her up just like all of the other times she needed him to.

The two walked down the stairs together, a small smile on both of their faces as they sneaked glances at the other. They walked into the kitchen together and sat down at the table. Jeremy got up and got them both a bowl of cereal before sitting back down again. He past her one of the bowls and a spoon before taking a bite out of the other one in front of him. The two sat in silence as they ate peacefully before Jenna and John came into the room. "Morning." They said out to the two adults.

Jenna gave them a little wave while she poured her coffee. John was quiet as he prepared his toast. Once Jenna was done, she sat down on the other end of the table from the two teens. "Nice to see you here again, Becca." She said happily to the girl across from her with a wink. Becca blushed and gave her a small nod of her head, giving Jeremy a small glace. "Oh, before I forget, your mom wants you to call her." She told the younger girl.

Becca gulped, she hasn't seen her mother for two days now. She would have to talk to her some point, she knew that. She weakly took the phone from the older woman and got up, leaving the room as she dialed up the number. It only rang for a few seconds before her mother's relieved voice answered the phone. "Mom? What's wrong? What happened?" She panicked the second she heard the worry in her mother's voice.

_'Sweetie, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but . . .'_

Her mother's voice trailed off, obviously not wanting to say it. Becca's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She was dreading the worst, knowing that what her mother was trying to tell her was not going be something good. "What is it, mo . . ." She started to rush her mother.

_'Tyler's gone. He left last night. He . . . he just left a note saying that he . . . he loves us and not to . . . not to worry.'_

She could tell that her mother was only seconds away from crying then and there, but there was nothing she could say to make it better. There wasn't a chance of making it better because Tyler would still be gone in the end in the end. "What do you mean he's gone? Did the note say when he's coming back?" She asked out to her mother. Her voice cracked at the end, fresh tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to the silence on the other end.

_'I'm so sorry, hunny.'_

Becca gasped, her free hand covering her mouth in shock. She suddenly felt like she was drop right there and then. She felt sick to her stomach. He was gone, he had left town and didn't even say good bye to her. Jeremy came into the other room to check on her and see what was going on. He paused when he saw the phone drop from her hand and hit the floor with a thud. "Becca?" He asked out to her, but she did nothing for a moment.

He jumped into motion when he saw her sway a bit on her feet. He hurried to sturdy her as she collapsed into his arms. "He's gone, Jeremy. Tyler's gone." She gasped out as she clung onto his arm. Her legs felt like jello just like they had last night when Stevie was killed. Could she not have a moment of happiness without someone she cared about leaving her? Was it just not possible?

Jeremy called Jenna and John into the room as he picked Becca up into his arms, cradling her as he carried her over to the couch. Jenna and John both came racing into the room, limping slightly on Jenna's part, to see Jeremy laying the girl down on the couch. John paused as he spotted the phone of the floor and picked it up, placing it on his ear to see if the person was on the other line still or if they had hung up when Becca dropped the phone. "What happened? What's going on?" Jenna asked as she hurried around the furniture to get a better look at Becca. "Hey, sweetie. You look a little green. Jere, what happened?" Jenna asked her nephew as she felt the girl's face.

Jeremy just shook his head. He didn't really know what to say to his aunt. Becca had to have heard her mom wrong. Tyler might not be the best guy around, but he would never leave town on his own. He would never leave especially when he didn't say good bye to his sister. They were closer than even he and Elena were, though that would make sense since they weren't actually siblings, they were cousins. John had hung up the phone and made his way over to the three. "Tyler left Mystic Falls some time last night. He left a note saying good bye and not to worry." John filled her in.

Jenna gave her heart out for the broken girl in front of her. "Aw, sweetie." She said out as she brushed her brown hair aside. "Poor thing. Jeremy, bring her home. I'm sure Mrs Lockwood wants to see her." Jenna told him. He nodded and hurried to go get a jacket for her and his car keys. Jenna pulled the girl up enough to slide herself into the spot beside her and wrapped her arms around her and just held onto her onto Jeremy came back.

John watched the two with a soft expression. He always knew that his sisters-in-law would both be amazing mothers, that was why he wanted Miranda to be Elena's mother all those years ago. It took Jenna a bit longer to get there, but he could see now that taking care of both Elena and Jeremy did her some good. If she was to have a child, she would be ready even if she didn't think as much. Jeremy was back soon enough with his keys in one hand and one of his jackets in the other.

Jenna helped Becca up to her feet as Jeremy made his way past his uncle and over to them both. She gave the older woman one last hug good bye, mumbling a quick thank you, before Jeremy placed the jacket over her shoulders and lead her out of the house. As they made their way down to the drive way, she slipped her arms through the sleeves of his jacket. He held open the passenger door for her and helped her inside before jogging over to his own side and hopping in.

Jenna and John watched on from the front door as the two teens pulled away from the drive way and took off down the street. John opened his mother to say something to her when she suddenly turned on her heels and patted his chest. "Well, I'm off to go meet Elijah to show him some of the old sites in Mystic Falls. Don't wait up, I mean it. Don't." She told him as she went to go find her own coat and keys before leaving for the day.

#$%#%$#

Jeremy pulled up to the Lockwood manor a few minutes later. He hadn't even fully pulled to a stop before Becca was out of the car. Carol opened the door just seconds before she made it to the steps and met her half way. She quickly pulled her daughter into her arms and took a deep breath. Jeremy watched them from his car as he got out. Becca was just holding onto her mother and crying while Carol just tried to be strong for her and not break down.

Carol looked back at the boy with a grateful smile. He gave her a small nod and a wave. Becca pulled back slightly and gave him a wave back. He gave them both one last nod before going back into his car and taking off. Once he was out of sight, Carol pulled her daughter into the manor to talk about the current situation they were having. Both of the important men in their family were gone, which left only the two of them for defend for themselves.

They knew that they could handle it for the most part, but they knew that it would be different. There wouldn't be any more rowdiness from the football players stopping in after practices or games, and there wouldn't be any meetings for the just the mayor anymore. Becca was just getting use to the fact that her dad was gone, mostly because she had to, but Tyler had helped her through it. He had stepped in for all the things their father should have done. He still protected from people at school, and with their friends, even with the teachers.

Now he was gone. Who was gonna be there when she just needed her brother? No one could fill that spot in her life, not even Jeremy or Damon. Tyler was her brother, and he was her only brother. He stayed up with her when she was studying, even when all he did was distract her. He would just hold her while she slept during thunderstorms because they always scared her. The house was so big, it made the noises even louder. He would have an annual movie night with her just to unwind and have fun, he'd even let her pick some of the movies.

Who was going to do that with her now? No one, because even if they did? It wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be with her real brother. She didn't even know when he'd be back, if he'd ever be back at all. She didn't even know if he remembered all of the things he needed to have, like his cell phone for one thing. She was always the one to make sure he didn't forget anything important, but he hadn't even told her that he was thinking of leaving in the first place.

What hurt the worse was that the last thing she had said to him was that she hated him. She had been so angry with him, but she hadn't meant it. She was just so mad, he had just stood there and watched as their friends, as she was, going to be killed right there and then. She didn't mean it though. She really didn't. She loved him like she loved no one else. She always would, no matter what happened between them in the future. He was her brother, and nobody could change that.

After an hour of just talking to her mom, she had decided to just go to and lay in bed for the day. She was still mourning over Stevie's death only the night before. She was so caught up in her thoughts as she made it to her room, that she didn't even see that someone was already in the room. She jumped when she switched on the lights and saw Elijah looking out her balcony doors. He was over to her in flash, motioning for her to be quiet before she could scream. "Don't . . . scream." He whispered to her.

She quickly shook her head and remained quiet until she shut her door and turned back to him. She wanted to feel so much anger toward him, but she could feel anything but numbness. Screaming at Elijah and hating him wouldn't do anything to help her feel better. It wouldn't bring Stevie back, nor would it bring Tyler back home so she could tell him that she didn't mean it. She didn't hate, and she could never hate him because she loved him that much. "What are you doing here? After what you did, what more could you possibly want, Elijah?" She hissed at him as she crossed the room to get away from him.

He knew that she was still upset over him killing that wolf the night before, but he had to do it. That foolish wolf had tried to hurt her, and in turn her friends. Not that he cared much about the baby vampire or the Salvatore brother, who annoyed him to no end, but she and Elena did. It would hurt her if anything had happened to the two of them. What had really made him do it was that in both situations she had been in danger. He couldn't have her hurt, he couldn't loose her again. Not this time. "I'm not going to hurt you, my darling Rebecca. I promise you that I won't harm a hair on your beautiful head. I just wanted to ask you something." He told her as he took a few steps toward her.

She watched him curiously as he moved closer to her. He kept far enough from her so she didn't feel anymore nervous than she already was, but close enough so that they could keep their voices from going above a whisper. "What do you want to ask me that you couldn't me in front of other people?" She asked him as she moved a bit away from him. He stopped moving when he saw take another step.

He never wanted to frighten her, that was the last thing he had ever wanted to happened. He wouldn't loose her again, not because of anything, not even himself if it came to it. "Your vampire friend has invited me to a dinner party, it would seem. I would be honored if you'd attend it with me." He told her. He was hoping that she would say that she would. Not only was he hoping that by her attending with him that Damon would forget any idiotic plans he had for the night, but that she would learn to not fear him as much.

She seemed to actually think about it, which surprised him most. He had half expected her to try to scream and run by now. Or at the very least flat out reject him right then and there. She hadn't done either though. "I'll be the only teenager there, Elijah." She pointed out to him. He nodded his head, having already figured that much out. "Cause that won't be weird at all. How old are you suppose to be anyways? Like late twenties? I'm only sixteen, even Damon would admit that it would be really strange and cause a scene." She told him.

He, again, seemed to have already thought about that. He was just thinking of everything to make it so she'd have no choice but to go. "I'll explain that I invited your mother, but she had mayor duties to attention, and in turn roped you into going with me instead to make a good impression with me. I've already compelled her to say as much if asked." He explained to her as he turned to her closet and skimmed through it for something nice for her to wear. She just stood there in shock as he pulled out one of her sun dresses. "Ah, this will do." He said out as he passed her the dress.

She hadn't even said yes yet, though now she figured that she didn't really have much of a choice on whether or not she'd like to go. She stood even more shocked as he picked out her under garments for her as well and handed those to her first. She shot him a sharp look before taking the dress and heading off to her bathroom with her clothing. She slammed the door slightly behind her, causing him to chuckle as he waited. While she was in the bathroom, she managed to take a shower and redo her hair, curling the brown locks down past her shoulders.

When she came back out, Elijah was still there waiting for her. He stood as soon as she came into sight. He was right, the dress did look amazing on her. It was a white sun dress with a flower design sewed into the top and going down the skirt that ment the top of her knees. "You look just breath taking, Iliana." He breathed out with amazement as he moved closer to her. She winced at the name, but she wouldn't take what ever was going through his head away from him.

She simply took the the knitted jacket he was holding out to her with a small smile and nothing to say. He obviously loved this Iliana girl, but she still had no idea who she was or where she played into any of this. "Thank you, Elijah. I'll be down in a minute. I just want to check my make up once more." She lied to him. He had bought it though, or at least seemed to. He nodded and left through the bed room door. She waited until she could hear him any longer before rushing to get her phone and hurried to the bathroom.

She quickly turned on the water and opened her phone. She pulled up Jeremy's number and just as quickly typed in a message. She knew that actually calling him would be too much of a risk. She waited for it to send before shutting off the sink and going back into her room to grab her purse and hurrying to get outside to find Elijah there with his car. He was waiting for her with the passenger door open for her. She gave him a quick nod before sliding into the car. Once he was in the car as well, the two were off.

#$^%#%$Q

It wasn't much longer after that before they were pulling up the drive way to the boarding house. Elijah was out of the car and holding her door open for her before she could even unbuckle her seat belt. By the other cars present, she knew that she was right about other people being invited to this party. If she looked harder, she would see Alaric's car. "Rebecca, come along, darling. We can't didi-dattal, sweetheart." He told her as he held out his out stretched hand toward her.

She looked up at him warily as she slowly placed her tiny hand in his larger one. A shock ran through Elijah's body from the feel of her hand in his again. A flash of the girl he had first loved appeared in his head for a moment before Becca came back into his vision. Young Iliana had been so full of life, so excited just for the little things like simple gestures. He helped her up from the car and motioned for her to go first while he shut the car door.

The two walked up to the door together, Elijah's hand resting on her lower back to keep her walking. He wanted her before him so Damon would know his seriousness on the matter. He didn't want to use her as cover, but the vampire needed to know his place. If using Becca to promote that fact did it, then so be it. He reached forward rang the door bell, and it wasn't long before Damon was answering the door. Unlike what Elijah had expected, Damon grin hadn't faltered when he saw Becca, but stayed strong as he sent her a wink. "Thanks for coming, and it's always a pleasure to see you , Becca. Please, come in." Damon greeted them both, giving Becca a flirty smirk. She giggled, but tried her best to fight it back.

She went to move past him like he had said, but Elijah pulled her back by giving the back of her dress a small tug. "Just one moment, sweetheart. Can I just say, that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed? I suggest, you reconsider. For young Rebecca's sake." Elijah warn him, making a motion of tracing his knuckle down her exposed neck. Becca flinched at the motion, but stayed perfectly still. She knew Damon enough to know that he wouldn't put her in danger, but he would still go ahead with what ever plan he had for the night.

On the inside, Damon was fighting back a snarl, but on the outside he was perfectly calm and still grinning. "No, nothing dishonorable. Just, uh, getting to know you." He told him with a simple shrug of his shoulder. She had to give him credit, if she didn't know him, she would have almost believed that he was innocent. "Good." Elijah said as he moved past both Becca and Damon. "Because, you know, I know Elena and I have this deal. If you so much as make a move to cross me, I will kill you and I will everyone in this house, excluding little Rebecca though, of course. You'll just never see her again. Are we clear?" Elijah said over to Damon as he stopped beside him.

Damon gritted his teeth together, but managed to still keep his grin in place, though she could clearly see that he was forcing it now. "Crystal." Damon said back over to him. Becca shot his a wary look, one of which he just gave her a reassuring look in return. "Jenna, wonderful to see you again. How are you?" Elijah said out, his smile in place as he went over to greet the older woman, who was giving them all a puzzled look upon seeing Becca in the doorway.

Elijah led Jenna into the other room, leaving Becca and Damon alone in the doorway alone. Once they were completely gone, Damon pulled Becca inside gently and shut the door behind her. "Thanks for sending baby Gilbert the heads up, princess." He whispered over to her. She tried to give him a weak smile, but he could see through it completely. He grabbed onto her arms and forced her to look up at him as he tilted her head up to him. "Nothing is going to happen to you tonight, Becca. No one is going to die, and no one is taking you away from this house unless you willingly want them to. I promise you that." He told her in a whisper. He was sure that Elijah could still hear them, but at that moment he didn't care.

Becca needed to know that he wouldn't put her in danger. No matter what he planned to do, she would not be caught in the crossfire of it. He was caught off guard when she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She trusted him. She believed that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He looked down at her in shock before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. "I trust you, Damon." She mumbled into his shirt.

He didn't know how to take that in. No one, not even his brother and he knew that not even Elena, fully trusted him. Yet, she did. After he compelled her to forget certain memories, she still trusted him some how to keep her safe. He didn't know how to process that. A minute went by before he pulled back enough to leave one arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Lets get to my party then, shall we?" He said down to her.

She somehow smiled brightly back up at him and nodded as she kept one of her arms wrapped around his waist as well before the two walked into the dining room to find shocked faces staring back at her. Jenna wasn't one of them, though she was still curious. Elijah had explained to her the 'reasoning' behind her attending tonight. "I'll go get the food. Be right back." Damon said out to the others as he sat Becca down in the seat in between him and Jenna. He knew that she would be more comfortable sitting there, and so did Elijah, so he let it be. "Relax." He whispered to her before leaving the room.

#$%#%$#

Damon had been true to his word. He hadn't left her alone in the dining room with the others for long. He kept 'remembering' things that he needed to give to her mother after she leaves. Their were just random things that he would think of, but it was enough to get her out of the room when it got awkward for her. They knew that Elijah had caught onto what he was doing, but again he let it go because he knew it was only for her benefit.

After what seemed like the the tenth time going upstairs to 'find' something for her mom and then coming back, dinner was over. Everyone was standing and getting ready to head into the other room. "The gentlemen should take their drinks into the study." Andy, the woman who had come as Damon's dinner date, said out to the men in the room. Becca gave Damon a puzzled look, but he just motioned for her to go along with it.

Before she could ask anymore questions, Elijah had snaked a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The taunting look in his eyes as he met Damon's annoyed ones was all the proof he needed that Elijah was giving him a warning. "I have to say, uh, the food was almost as wonderful as the company. However scarce they tried to make themselves." He gave a short laugh as he glanced down at the brunette on his arm.

She managed to give him a small smile back and a shrug of her shoulders to mean that she was trying to be innocent. Damon had to force a smile as he watched Elijah place a kiss on top of Becca's head before leaving her to go to the study like instructed to do so. He soon followed, giving the young girl a look that clearly said that this was it, this was the moment he was going to either kill them all or save them all. John left momentarily, Jenna and Andie not far behind him to go to the kitchen.

She listened on silently as Alaric and John Gilbert argued about some ring. Was he talking about the ring that Ric had on his finger to keep him from dying? What was he talking about? Alaric had a dead wife? Since when. As far as she knew, he was with Jenna and happily single. She waited for John to leave the room before opening her mouth to ask him what that was about, when the sound of his phone cut her off. Who ever was on the other end was frantic. "Stefan?" Her snapped up at the name. Was something wrong out at the lake house with him and Elena?

As Alaric listened to Stefan on the other line, he searched for something to write with and on. He finally found a napkin and pen and scribbled something down. He passed it over to her once he was done. _'STOP DAMON NOW! Dagger will kill him'_ It read. Her eyes bulged with fear before and hurried to find the study. She just hoped that she wasn't too late.


	34. End Of The Dinner Party

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad to hear that you all like the story. I'm curious to see when Klaus actually does come into the story who people will want Becca with more, Jeremy or Klaus? lol I do not own anything in this story, everything besides Becca belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 31

#$#$!

Becca raced inside of the study as fast as she possibly could, clearly cutting off the two vampires from talking. Her frantic eyes met Damon's confused ones. She didn't have a chance to explain before Elijah turned to her. "Oh, um, dessert. We forgot about it." She told them as she tried to get her breath back. "Elijah, I do really feel awful for leaving so many times during dinner. Won't you share some of the cake with me? It's chocolate fudge. It's my favorite, I hope you don't mind." She said, turning her best innocent eyes on the original.

His suspicious expression seemed to disappear instantly upon seeing her expression of innocence. She held out her hand toward him, silently asking for him to take it. He glanced at Damon briefly before moving across the room to get to Becca. "Of course, sweetheart. I'd love that." He told her with a small smile of his own as he took her out stretched hand in his. He spun her around a little as he moved past her, causing her gasp in surprise, a small laugh escaping her lips as he lead her out of the room.

She sent one last look back at a baffled Damon as Alaric passed them to get to the study, no doubt to explain things to Damon. Elijah hadn't let go of her hand until they got back to the dining room. He had to admit, even if only to himself, that he had missed the feel of her tiny hand in his larger one, even if it hadn't been Becca's at the time. It had been Iliana's, and it had been so long ago. "Sorry, guys. Dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually, uh, unwrap food, but I know it's Becca's favorite so I thought I'd give it a go." Jenna explained to them all as the came into the room.

Elijah simply held the chair next to him out for his date like a gentleman. She gave him a small smile as she seated herself in the chair. She wasn't that comfortable with sitting next to the original, but if it kept him happy and Damon alive, she'd do it any day. Once she was seated, he took his own seat beside her. "That was very nice to do, Elijah, but I have to go get a glass of water. All that walking around this place got me thirsty." She laughed out as she got up from her seat.

He simply gave her a nod of his head, both flashing a smile to the other, as she went to leave the room. She bumped into Damon on her way out. His expression was worried as he looked down at her. "I'm getting some water. Jenna said that dessert's running late." She told him, giving him a small smile that told him that she was alright and that he didn't need to worry about her so much. He nodded and patted her head before moving past her.

She hadn't been lying when she said she was thirsty. Running around this place looking for those two had been a hassle. She laughed at her own humor as she skipped into the study to pour herself a glass of water. She knew the alcohol was out and it was like begging to be drunk since she was all alone and no one would see, but she also knew that if Alaric didn't, then Jenna certainly would, rat her out the second that they smelled it on her breath.

After getting herself a glass, she went back toward the dining room to go see if dessert was ready. She was wondering if John and Damon, or even John or Alaric, had gotten into a fight yet. Both men seemed to really hate him. She was expecting to see anything but what she actually saw though. The glass feel from her fingers, shattering onto the floor as a scream raised up in her throat. It was about to escape her lips when Damon was suddenly behind her and covering her mouth, stopping her from screaming.

In Elijah's chair, he was now limp and his skin was gray, his veins prompt against his ash colored skin. He looked so lifeless, so . . . well, so dead like. "Shhh, it's alright. We have to hide him. Can you pretend to be sick? I'll drive you home. We just need a distraction." Damon whispered down into her ear, his hand still covering her mouth. He had at least left her nose uncovered so she could breath. His eyes were wide, and her stomach felt like it was spinning wildly. She had a hunch that pretending to be sick wouldn't be so hard.

She nodded her head against his hold. He quietly thanked her before releasing her from his grasp. Her knees felt weak, and John and Andie caught her. She wasn't surprised suddenly that John was a father, he knew how to act like on when it counted at least. "Andie, can you move the chair away from Elijah?" He said out to the reporter. Damon and Alaric quickly lifted Elijah and carried him out of the room as quietly as possible.

John took her from Andie as she went to do as he had asked and put her down in the chair once she had moved it. He kneeled down beside Becca and felt her head as Jenna came back into the room. She hurried over to the teenager and pushed her brother out of the way. "I leave for two minutes. Hunny, you alright? Did she eat something bad? Where are the other three?" She asked as she felt the younger girl's head.

She wasn't that hot, but enough to know that she wasn't feeling well. As if seeing her look like she was about to drop any second wasn't proof enough. John watched her puzzled. He knew that she was suppose be faking, but she really did look like she could drop dead right there and then. That couldn't be normal. "No, I just don't feel well. Sorry, I ruined the party. It must be stress or something." She told them as she took deep breaths. Andie went and got her a new glass of water and soon returned with it and handed it to her.

It was another minute before Damon and Alaric came back saying that Elijah had had to leave early. "Well, that's just great. Becca's sick. She needs to go home." Jenna said as she stood up from where she had been sitting. Damon was proud of Becca's performance for only a minute before he realized that she wasn't faking. She really did look sick.

He hurried over to her and crouched down in front of her. He grabbed a hold of her chin and forced her to focus her eyes on him. He took a whiff of the air and was confused when he smelt nothing unusual. He had always been curious as to why Becca smelt different. Almost like the mutt, but not quite. "I'll drive her home. My party, I'll take care of it. Andie, play hostess please." He told them as he lifted Becca up in his arms with easy.

She was feeling worse and worse by the second. It was so sudden, which scared her the most. It wasn't like when she fainted. Those were sudden too, but not like this. It was always, she'd stumble and then be fine. She never felt this sick and this sick so fast before. It didn't even hit her until they daggered Elijah. "Stay with me, Princess. I need you to tell me what brought this on." Damon told her as he carried her around the house to get to the front door.

She had only been fine a few minutes ago. She was only suppose to be a distraction and pretend to be sick, not actually suddenly get sick. "I . . . I don't know, Damon. It was like . . . like one minute I was just really thirsty, but, but fine. Then I . . . I saw Elijah dead. It felt like my heart just was ripped out with hi . . . his." She tried her best to explain to him as he brought them outside. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that it had something to do with Elijah being daggered.

They were on their way back to the Lockwood Manor when they got another call from Stefan. Damon picked up his phone, about to give him a snarky hello, when his younger brother cut him off. "Please tell me you kept the dagger in." He heard his brother say out to him. Damon sighed, knowing that they hadn't done that. "Damon, that dagger is what keeps him from coming back. It needs to stay in his heart, or else Elena and Becca are both in danger." He continued to explain to his brother.

"Oh, crap."

#$#%$#$

Elijah slowly walked closer to the lake house. The lights were on, meaning that no one had warned to two of his arrival yet. They were foolish to think that they could kill him, again. This time had been close, he knew that. They had a dagger, which meant that they were learning slowly. They had been stupid enough, lucky on his part, to remove it though. He had warned them what would happen if there were to be any funny business. Once he had Elena, he could have his witch locate Becca and then he would retrieve her.

He picked up some rocks as he moved closer to the lake house. He could smell the two inside of the house. Correction, he could smell the two girls inside of the house alone with only one of the Salvatore brothers. Did they think that just because he wasn't invited inside that he couldn't wait them out. On the inside of the house, Stefan and the girls were waiting at the door. Becca was standing right in front of the door with Elena holding onto her hand. Stefan stood behind them both in case he needed to move one, or both, of them.

He listened to Elijah's steps outside. They had stopped, but he was rubbing the rocks in his hands. It was then that he remembered the trick Damon had told him happened with Rose at the coffee shop. "Get back." He hissed as he pulled both of the girls back as quick as he could before the door exploded in on them. Becca knew that he wouldn't listen to either of them, maybe not even with her, but she had a better chance then either of them did.

She gave Elena a sad look, silently telling her what she was going to do. She tugged on her hand, not wanting her to do this alone. She had been to the point of dying on her feet only a few minutes ago, she wasn't strong enough. Becca knew that she needed to do this alone if it was going to work though. Whether she was strong enough or not, she had no choice. "I'm sorry, Elena, but I need to talk to him alone. I might be the only one he'll listen to. Just, please trust me. Besides, he can't hurt me. He's not invited in." She was asking for some confidence from her friends.

Elena went to refuse, but Stefan's hold on her arm pulled her back from doing so. He could see that it meant more to Becca that they trust her with this. She nodded a quick thanks to Stefan before Elijah's voice cut them off from doing anything more than freezing in their places. "You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I'm a very patient man. I will wait you out." Elijah's voice said out to them.

They all shared another wary look before Becca started towards the doorway. Elijah seemed almost surprised to find that she had been the one to come face him. She had been there tonight to see what that stupid vampire had done with his stupid vampire hunter friend. He couldn't seem to blame her though, she hadn't even known about the dinner until he had told her. "They shouldn't have done what they did. I didn't even know they were going to do that, believe me." She said out to him as she hugged herself.

"Tell Elena that the deal is off."

She was thinking on her feet. At least, she was trying to. She alway resisting looking over at the others watching her and waiting with baited breath. They were all hoping that this went in their favor. "Well, you can make a new deal with me then." She said out to him, hoping that he would listen to her. She didn't want to see anyone else hurt, and she wanted to find out more about her past, or at least, of Iliana's past, and he was the only one who could help her with that.

He didn't seem to be in the mood to make anymore deals with them though. Maybe daggering him during dessert had something to do with that though. "There's nothing left to make a deal with, Rebecca. You and I both know that." Yup, not in the mood to make any deals with. She'd have to resort to plan B then. She slowly revealed the kitchen knife she had been hiding in her sleeve. Elijah seemed more annoyed if anything when he saw it.

Her hands were shaking, but she kept her emotions in check and her expression blank from fear or worry. "I wonder how hard it would be to lure Klaus into Mystic Falls without his mystery player. That's what I right? The mystery player?" She said as she shot him a taunting look. She would not look down at the knife in her hand. She just would not, cause she knew that if she did? She wouldn't be able to go through with it if Elijah didn't agree to make another deal.

He seemed pretty confident that she wouldn't do anything to harm herself like she was hinting at. He knew that the vampire and the doppelganger wouldn't let anything happen to her either. "Stefan won't let you die, and neither will Elena. She won't let him." He informed her. He was grinning on the inside. He knew that they were all panicking on the inside.

Becca seemed just as determined as she had been beforehand. She wouldn't let Elijah scare her, not this time. It was her turn to protect her friends, and she wasn't going to back down to some one who can't even come into the house. "No, they won't. He'll feed me his blood, to heal me, then Elena will run the knife through me again and turn me into a vampire." She said out to him, her expression dead set on not showing any emotion. He seemed to realize that she wasn't joking around anymore. She might be afraid to do it, but she wasn't going to let someone hurt her and her friends. "Promise me the same as before with Elena. Promise me, you won't harm anyone Elena and I love. Even if they've harmed you." She said out to him, praying to god that he would take the deal.

He could see the determination in her eyes. He knew that she would do a lot for her friends and family, and he respected that, he loved her for that, but he knew that going to the length of killing herself and turning? She wasn't about to do. She didn't want that, he knew that much by watching for the past few weeks. She would rather die protecting her friends and stay dead then turn into a monster. "I'm sorry, Rebecca, truly I am. I'm going to have to call your bluff." He told her, his eyes flickering nervously between her and the knife in her hand.

She caught the nervousness and knew that he wasn't completely sure if she was bluffing or not, but he was going to call her on it anyways. She took a deep breath as she raised the knife up, pointing to her side. She glanced up briefly, giving him one last chance to stop this before it went too far, but he stood firm on his choice to not take her deal. With one last breath, she plunged the knife into her stomach, gasping out sharply at the sudden pain. "Noo!" He roared as he flew to the door, but he was held back from the invisible wall keeping him out. "Not again! No!" He banged on the force keeping him back.

She gasped for air as she dropped the knife to the floor, trails of blood pouring out of her wound. Elijah couldn't stand watching her die right before him, not again. Not like this. "Yes! You can have your deal!" He said out as he watched her cry out in pain again. She felt the life draining from her, faster than she had expected. She glanced down and saw more blood than she had thought there would be. "Please, Rebecca, please just let me heal you." He begged her.

"Give me your word!"

She felt like she was about to drop dead then and there. They had explain it to her before. They said it would hurt as much as it was, but he would crack before she was at the brink of dying. Something had gone wrong. Her blood was going out too quickly. "I give you my word." He told her, his eyes pleading with her to just let him heal her. She fell forward into his arms with a cry of pain. He brushed back her hair, thank god that she was in his arms again. He gasped out at he was suddenly daggered, once again. He looked down at her with hurt and confusion as he started to waste away. "Iliana?" He gasped out before dropped to the ground.

She wasn't on her feet much longer after he had dropped to the ground dead. She felt herself slipping away more and more by the second. Damon was outside before Stefan, biting into his wrist and cradling her in his arms as he fed her. He pulled his wrist back when she had enough. Her head laid against his chest as she felt her eye lids becoming heavier by the second. Stefan held onto a distraught Elena as they looked down at the other two. Damon glanced down at a tired Becca before looking up at them. "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." He said up to them. They nodded their heads slightly as they looked down at the still original.

#$#$

Damon carried a sleeping Becca into the Lockwood manor. She still looked to be on the brink of death, but at least some color had returned to her cheeks. She had fallen a sleep right there on the ground after drinking his blood. She had said that she felt sick again, like someone had ripped out her heart. They let her sleep and Damon drove her home after he and Stefan dumped Elijah's body into the other car. He was driving Elena home before going back to the boarding house and putting Elijah back in the cellar.

As he carried the sleeping girl up the stairs, he couldn't help but notice how sick she looked. Something was wrong with her, and it wasn't just some case of the flu. He just wished that he knew what it was. For now he would just let her sleep though. It was the least he could let her do, she definably deserved it after the long night she's had. It killed him that she had to be the one to kill Elijah. She wasn't a killer, she didn't even like killing bugs, but she was the only one that Elijah would listen to.

It had killed him even more when she was bleeding to death in front of him and he couldn't do a thing about it. He knew it was apart of the plan, and they had all agreed to it, but there was just too much blood for that to be normal. He's seen his fair share of people bleed out, and a normal person didn't bleed that much, that fast, from a simple stab wound. He'd have to worry about it later though. He had reached her room and they weren't as alone as he had hoped. He opened the door and walked inside to find Jeremy inside pacing the room.

Elena had surely called him and filled him in on what had gone down tonight. He looked worried enough for the both of them. He almost felt sorry for the kid. If something had happened to Becca tonight, god forbid, the kid would probably be more broken then anyone else. He had lost two girlfriends because of this life already, he knew enough to know that Becca was this kid's rock. He didn't know what he'd do himself if something had happened to her tonight because of him. It would have been all his fault because he tried to kill Elijah and failed at it.

Jeremy pulled back the bed sheet enough so he could lay her down in her bed. He carried her over and gently laid her down, brushing aside a stray curl that had fallen into her face. He covered her up with her blanket before motioning for Jeremy to be quiet and to follow him. The two went out into the hallway, keeping the door open so they could keep an eye on her. "Bonnie lost her magic tonight. That witch, Luca's dad, took it from her." Jeremy whispered to him. He had been with Bonnie when it happened. She had been showing a spell when he came in and just took her magic.

Damon groaned and rolled his head back. That was the last thing that they needed right now. A magic-less witch. It was bad enough that they had almost lost Becca tonight, but without Bonnie they were missing a major player. They were basically defenseless now without her. He hated to admit it, but they needed the witch and they needed her with her powers. "That's just great." He growled out annoyed. He glanced over at the sleeping girl and sighed. "We almost lost her tonight. Something's wrong with her. I don't know what it is yet, but I'll look into it. Keep an eye on her and stay close. Elijah might be gone, but there's still Klaus out there somewhere." He explained to the boy in front of him.

Jeremy nodded as he watched his best friend sleep away. She looked so tiny and lifeless in her bed. She looked so fragile, like if someone pushed her just a little bit more then she would shatter into a million pieces. "No one's going to hurt her again. I won't let it happen. Not even some original. I mean, you killed Elijah tonight. We know how to kill them. Right?" Jeremy said out as he slowly looked over to Damon. The older vampire just gave him a look that told him that he didn't know. The two men stood there, both watching over the girl that they both cared enough for that they would risk dying before having something happen to her.


	35. Pretending

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 32

#$#$%

A few days had gone by since the Elijah incident, and thankfully no one had questioned his disappearance that much. Becca was hoping that going back to school would give her some sense of normalcy, or almost normalcy, again, but she was far from right about that. Everyone kept asking her if she knew where her brother was or when he was coming back. They were starting to give her a head ache. If she knew where her brother was, she would personally high jack a car and go bring his ass home herself, license or not.

She was walking through the halls of school when she was suddenly pulled to the side. She yelped as she pulled inside of a broom closet. She looked up to find Jeremy hovering over her. "Jeremy, what are you doing?" She asked out to him, lowering her voice to a whisper when he motioned for her to be quieter. She was officially scared and confused. Wasn't the worst over for now? Elijah was gone, and there was still no word on whether or not Klaus knew of her and Elena being here. She didn't even know if this Klaus person knew about her.

He stayed close to her in fear that he would accidentally bump into something and look like a fool in front of her. He was tempted to kiss her, what with being so close to her and all, but he knew that she wasn't ready to take that step yet. She was still grieving her late boyfriend and her brother's leaving town without a word to her or anyone else. "Katherine's been let out of the tomb. I just wanted you to be on your guard. You could think that you're talking to Elena while the whole time it's really Katherine. She's done it before. I just want you to be safe." He whispered to her as he backed up a little.

He couldn't stand so close to her and not want to just kiss her or play with her hair, run his fingers around one of her curls and just twirl it around. She refused to meet his eye longer than a second at a time. "What do you mean before? When has she pretended to be Elena with me?" She asked him. They had vaguely explained Katherine to her before. She was suppose to look exactly like Elena, but she was a vampire like Damon and Stefan. She was the one who turned them back in the eighteen hundreds.

Jeremy sighed and looked up at her slowly. He knew that he had kept that little part about Katherine from her, but only because it was said and done with. There was nothing they could do, they were just lucky that she hadn't done anything to Becca that day. "The day of the party before you and Elena were taken. She was the one you went shopping with, not Elena." He told her sadly. She gave him a slight glare for keeping it from her, but her expression soon softened.

She reached up and placed her small hand on his cheek, giving him a small smile. He was confused by the smile, but he wasn't about to question it. "That's why you acted weird when I talked about it that night. I knew something was off about Elena while we were out, but I just brushed it off as worry for Jenna. Now, that we've talked about this, can we go out in the hallway? I still need to go to my locker and it's kind of crowdy in here." She asked him. He chuckled as she took a hold of his hand and pulled him out of the broom closet.

She hadn't let go of his hand when they started walking, again, not that he was complaining about it. He liked the feel of her hand in his. "So you coming to girl's night tonight at the house? I'm sure I can convince Elena to let me stay home." He said out to her as they stopped at her locker. He leaned against the locker beside hers as she scrolled in the combination.

She froze when she opened the door and looked up at him confused. What was he talking about? Since when had they planned a girl's night? "What are you talking about? No one told me about a girl's night tonight." She said out to him confused and slightly hurt when she saw his expression. He didn't need to say anything to her, the look of horror on his face was enough to explain everything. The girls had obviously made plans without her. "They didn't, um, say anything to me about a girl's night tonight. I, uh, I have to get to class. Bye, Jere." She hurried to grab a book and slam her locker shut before racing off.

He made a move to go after her, but she was too far away. He knew that she was now even more hurt. "I'm sure that they didn't say anything because of what happened with Elijah! Becca! Becks, wait!" He called after her, but it was no use. She was long gone and probably didn't even hear him. He groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. This week was just getting better and better by the second. He heard his sister's voice and saw her walking with Caroline and Bonnie.

His eyes narrowed as he went over to them. They stopped when he got to them and looked at him confused. They were even more confused when they saw the anger burning in his eyes. He was upset because clearly he was the only one that cared enough to let Becca in on anything. "Why didn't you invite Becca to your girl's night thing tonight? She's your friend too, Elena. She's been through so much lately, and now her own best friend don't even invite her to some stupid sleep over?" He snapped at his sister.

Elena couldn't believe that he brought it up to her. They hadn't invited her because things between them and Becca had been stressed and that was the whole reason for the girls night, a stress free night of just giggles and fun. "You told her about it? Jere, why would you do that?" She said to him angrily. He was blown away by his sister, he really was. She was more upset over the fact that Becca knew that she had been excluded than the fact that they had excluded one of their best friends and thought that they had a good reason for doing it.

This wasn't his sister, and he couldn't blame it on Katherine either because he was sure Stefan and Damon would have warned one of them by now of her not being back at the boarding house. "You're unbelievable, Elena. She's your best friend, she looks up to you, and you treat her like just some bug annoying you. Like you're better than her. She's been through a lot more than you have these past months. She's lost everyone and thing she's ever loved and she counted on her friend to be there for her like she was for them, and you know what she got? She _lies_ and _compelled_ by the people she counted on to be her friend, Elena. How's that for friendship." He growled at her.

Elena opened her mouth to defend herself to him, but he wasn't about to hear anymore excuses from her. "Don't even try to find an excuse for this. Becca's as much your friend as they are. She's in much danger as you are. She's been there for all of you when you needed her. Bonnie, she was there for you when that stupid jock broke up with you in freshman year. Caroline, she's done everything to make it up to you for not being there when you needed her this year. Elena, I don't even know where to start. When our parents died, she was the first person over to the house. She stayed with you for a week straight and listened to both of us. She let us snap at her because she knew we needed to." He continued to chew them out.

They stood there guilty and ashamed of themselves. He wasn't done with them just yet though. He knew that this was coming for a while. He's watched them step over Becca and take her for granted for years, but he never said anything because she was okay and happy. She was oblivious to it. They were her friends and she was there for them, that was all that mattered to her. "Where were any of you when she found out her dad died, or when she found out that Mason was dead? Or how about the fact that she watched her boyfriend be killed right in front of her? Have any of you even tried to see how she's taking Tyler just leaving without a word? Or how she's dealing with everything that happened at the lake house? Elena, did you even bother to check up on her the next morning?" He turned his glare to his sister.

She continued to say nothing to him though. None of them made a sound. They knew that he was right, even if they didn't want to admit it. "Where were any of you when she collapsed all of those times for no reason at all? Did you know that she was seriously sick?" Again, no response from any of them. "No, of course none of you did because you're too caught up in your own lives to see that your best friend needs you all now more than ever. I've been there for her for everything. I've been there when she cried out for hours, making herself sick every _single_ time. I was there even when she didn't want me to be because that's what friends do. They don't care if they're fighting. She needed someone, and I was there because none of you the hell were going to be." He continued on to tell them off.

He was trying to keep his voice from raising too loudly because some things they didn't need anyone over hearing, but this needed to be said right there and then. He couldn't keep it locked in any longer. "You all call her your friend because she sucks up what's going on in her life to be strong for you, but none of you can say the same for you. Elena, at her dad's funeral, you were more worried about some girl trying to take Stefan from you. Caroline, your heads been in Matt land since the carnival, and Bonnie? You've never once been there for her. None of you really have." He told them off.

Before they could say anything he held up his hand. He still wasn't finished with them just yet. "Before you make up some excuse as why you all were too busy with your lives to notice that she needed you? You should know that your 'best friend' is most likely crying her eyes out in girls bathroom right now. She won't let you know that though. No, of course not. She'll say that she's fine so you don't worry about her, but as your friends you should see right through her. You should know that no matter how many times she says that she's okay and that she's fine, that she's not. You should think about that the next time you exclude her from something." He told them before walking away.

They all stood there in shock, all three of them looking ashamed of themselves. None of them had wanted to admit it, but he was right. None of them even knew that Stevie was dead. They especially didn't know that she had been there to see him be killed. "Okay, is it just me, or do you guys feel like the worst person on the earth right now?" Caroline broke the silence. The other two just nodded their heads, not saying anything. "I'm suppose to be her best friend. We were like sisters before, you know, I died. I mean, you guys are her best friends too, but we're were like sisters, you know? I didn't even know that she had a boyfriend. God, I knew something was off with her the night in the trailer, but I didn't even think twice about it, not even once, when Tyler let us out. What kind of person does that make me?" Caroline said out to the two of them.

They weren't any better. They were probably worse than Caroline. They've been leaning on Becca since she came back to town for every problem they've had. They even went as far as telling her to suck it up and get over it when she found out about what was really out there. They didn't think twice about what was going through her head or the fact that she was probably scared out of her mind. They had all let her isolate herself from them. "I think we need to find her." Bonnie said out to them both.

They nodded before splitting up to go and look for the younger girl. Bonnie went to go find her next class to see if she went there while Elena checked the halls and Caroline checked the bathrooms. It was halfway through their next period before Caroline found her in one of the bathrooms crying her eyes out in one of the stalls. "Becca, you in there? It's Caroline. Can you come out?" She asked out to her friend. She heard some sniffling before the lock to the stall clicked open and Becca slowly came out.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Caroline's heart broke when she saw how broken the girl looked. She looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. How had she not seen this before now? She had dark bruises under her eyes, signs of not sleeping, and she was as pale as herself. "Sorry. I'm just tired. Long night. I should probably just go to the nurse and get her to let me go home." Becca brushed it off as nothing, like Jeremy had said that she would.

Caroline felt even worse when Becca went to move past her. Something was off though. She looked more than tired. She looked almost in pain. She was about to move past her when she suddenly stumbled into her arms. "Whoa, hey. Becca, I got you. Come on, lets find somewhere to sit you down." She told her before picked her up and using her vampire speed to race over to Alaric's class room. She knew from Elena that he didn't have a class right now.

When she had appeared in the classroom with Becca, she saw that she had interrupted Elena and Alaric's conversation. "I found her in the bathroom. She looked ready to drop dead. She practically fell into me when she tried to leave." Caroline explained to them both as she carefully laid her friend down on the desk. Alaric checked the young girl over while Elena stood off to the side with Caroline. He had seen Becca the night of the dinner party. He was surprised that she was fine only an hour later. She had looked sick then too.

The girls waited until Alaric finished checking Becca' pulse and temperature. They were both worried for her. How could they not have none that she was sick? Jeremy was right, something was wrong with her. No one went from perfectly fine to ready to drop dead in a second. "Something's not right. We should cancel girls night tonight, Elena." Caroline told her as they watched Ric lift Becca up and place her in his chair behind the desk.

Elena crossed her arms worriedly as she stared at her unconscious friend. She had passed for while Ric was checking her over. "You're right. I want you to stay with her tonight. Maybe go over to the boarding house and see what Katherine knows. She's been around long enough, she might know something we don't about the Lockwood family line. Bonnie and I will try to find something in her books. Text me if something happens." Elena told her.

Becca started to come to after a minute and held her head with a wince as her eyes fluttered open slowly. "What's going on?" She asked out to the three around her. The two girls were instantly at her side, both hovering over her like a mother would their child. "Where am I? Elena? Caroline? What's wrong? Did something happen to Stefan and Damon?" She panicked as she hurried to sit up. Elena and Caroline shared another ashamed look.

She was more concerned about the people she cared about then she was about the fact that she had just passed out with no notice or reason to at all. Had it gotten so bad between them that she didn't think they cared about what was going on with her at all? "You're in Ric's class room. Becca, what happened? Are you sick? How long has this been going on?" Elena pressed on as she felt the younger girl's cheek. Becca looked up at her confused.

She didn't even know when this started. She just knew that she got a little dizzy sometimes. It wasn't that she wasn't eating or getting enough sleep. She was eating fine, her sleep could be a bit better, but it wasn't bad enough that she would pass out cold in the middle of the bathroom. She wouldn't tell them that she's been fainting like this since at least last year. She didn't want to bother them with it. "My side just hurts. I'm fine, nothing I can't handle." She told them.

It wasn't a lie. Her side had been bothering her since that night she stabbed herself at the lake house. Damon had healed her though. It must have just been a side effect from the vampire blood. The night she was shot it had hurt her for a few days as well, so she wasn't concerned about it. Elena and Caroline seemed to think differently about it though. "What do you mean? Let me see." She said out before she lifted up her shirt enough to see her side.

The girls gasped at what they saw, causing Becca to go into panic. On her side where she had stabbed the knife into her, was a dark, slightly crusted, bruise. It looked like Jenna's wound, only a little infected. Caroline was instantly beside her and holding her head to her chest, trying to calm her down and get her to stop fidgeting. Elena let the tips of her fingers touch the bruise, causing Becca to hiss in pain as she dug her nails into Caroline's arm. "We have to get her to the boarding house. Something went wrong with the healing." Elena told them.

Caroline nodded quickly, whispering to Becca to hold on and close her eyes before she carefully picked her up and took off toward the boarding house. She hurried into the boarding house and put Becca on the couch. She cried out in pain as it shot through her body. She had had this pain before when she was recovering from the bullet wound. She knew that by tomorrow the wound would be completely gone, but for now it hurt like hell. "Stefan! Damon! Katherine, I need help!" She called out through out the house.

The three vampires were in the room instantly, Katherine taking a little long for dramatic effect of course. They spotted Becca on the couch in pain and the two brothers hurried over to her. "She didn't heal completely. She basically passed out on me in the bathroom. Elena said to ask Katherine if she knew anything about the Lockwood line that we didn't already know." Caroline explained to all of them as she sat down on the couch and held onto her friend.

The brothers shared a wary look before looking back at a smug looking Katherine just standing there. Even with blood soaking her shirt, she still looked threatening. If some witch trying to awaken Elijah wasn't bad enough already, now something was happening to Becca. "Just to prove to you both that I am on your side in all of this, I will spare you all a little insight that I found out. Didn't any of you ever wonder why I didn't target baby Lockwood over there? Her werewolf gene is dormant forever. No matter what she does, accident or not, she will never be cursed. She'll still pass down the gene, but unlike the males, she won't be able to turn. It has something to do with the original descendant of her line that was female." Katherine started to explain to them all.

"Iliana," Becca gasped out.

Katherine nodded, now remembering the name of the woman Elijah had once told her about before she turned into a vampire. "Yeah, her. I don't know much about her, only what Elijah told me. He was in love with her and they were suppose to be married, but she died just after the wedding for some reason he didn't tell me." She explained to them all. "What he did show me was a picture of her. Klaus had a painting made in her memory centuries before they found me. You would think baby Lockwood here was her doppelganger." She said to them.

Damon snarled, wanting her to just get to the point already. Becca could be dying for all they knew. "Alright, relax, Damon. I'm getting there." She snapped at him as she plopped down into the chair after pouring herself a glass of blood. "Anyways, she still has the werewolf gene in her blood, and mixed with vampire blood, it balances each other out. So yeah, Damon fed her blood and she healed, but it was slowed down because of the werewolf gene in her. She'll be fine by tomorrow." She explained to them all.


	36. True Friends Till The End

100 reviews! Yay! Thank you all for reviewing for this story! I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their righful owners.

Chapter 33

#$#$#$

An hour had gone by and, like Katherine had said, the pain in Becca's side was starting to go away. The bruise was still there, but it didn't look as bad as it had when they first found it. They had decided on splitting up again. Caroline was taking Becca to the Grill for some girl time while Damon stayed with Katherine back at the boarding house and Stefan went to see how Bonnie and Elena were doing back at the Gilbert house.

At the Grill, Caroline and Becca were sitting at a table together and were listening to the band that was playing. Well, Becca was listening while Caroline was watching her with a serious expression. Why hadn't she told anyone about the bruising? Didn't she think that she could tell them? Becca had explain to them that this had happened before when she was shot. No one had thought twice about the fact that she didn't go to school the next day. They just blamed it on stress and let her be. No one even called to check in on her.

The blond couldn't help but blame herself. She was suppose to be Becca's best friend, wasn't she? They use to be so close to the other, almost like sisters, but they had drifted apart since she turned into a vampire. Secrets and lies had gotten in between them and she had let them do it. "The band's actually really good, and by far more good looking then me, Caroline." Becca laughed out to her friend when Caroline's intense staring had reached a few minutes.

Caroline blinked and blushed as she looked away from her friend. She hadn't meant to stare at her for so long, but she had gotten lost in her thoughts. "That maybe true, but I think we should talk. Why didn't you come to me when you were hurt? We could have figured this out a long time ago, Becca. Together." Caroline asked out to her, her voice filled with hurt. "I know that I lied to you about some major stuff, but you can still trust me." She told her.

Becca felt bad. She didn't want Caroline to blame herself for anything. She knew that she only kept her in the dark about what she was to protect herself. She would have been scared too if she was her. "Besides Jeremy, Caroline, you're probably the only other person I trust completely. I get why you lied about what you did. I mean, I was more hurt that you didn't trust me not to turn my back on you if you told me, but I do get why you didn't." She told her, reaching out her hand and giving Caroline's a small squeeze and a smile.

"So why didn't you tell me that you weren't healing right?"

Becca just shook her head with a bitter laugh. Just because she was now okay with the whole 'my best friends are vampires' thing, didn't mean that she understood any of it. "Because I didn't know that I wasn't. It was healed, for the most part, I just thought it sore because it was still healing. Can we talk about something else for a while? Please, I just want to get my mind off V-stuff." She told her as she shook her head, not letting herself break and shed any tears.

Caroline gave her a funny look at the word she had used for vampire. The girls shared a look before just breaking out into laughter. After a minute of just laughing, the girls settled and Caroline knew that some other serious stuff needed to be addressed, even if she didn't want to. "Fine, but serious talk is not over. It just won't be about . . . V-stuff." She told her. Becca hesitated, but nodded her head, knowing that it was fair enough. "How are you holding up with Tyler leaving? And FYI? He didn't say good bye to me either. He apparently said it, kind of, to Matt, but that was it." Caroline asked her.

Becca didn't really want to talk about her brother, but she knew that she had to do it sometime. She talked to Jeremy a little about her brother, and he tried to be there for her on the matter, but it wasn't the same. He had hated her brother for long, and some of that bitterness was still there. "It's hard. Mom's talked to him for a few minutes to find out he was okay and safe, but he hung up when I grabbed the phone from her. It just hurt, you know? Cause he's my brother and I love him regardless of the stuff he does, but he doesn't love me enough to just tell me good bye." Tears were welling up in her eyes at the mention of her brother.

Caroline wanted nothing more than to change the subject, but she knew that they both needed to have this talk. Tyler was a major part of both of their lives, more in Becca's since he's her brother and all, but a major part none the less. "He does love you, Becca. He has a funny way of showing it, but during his first full moon, you were all he cared about. It was what got him through the pain, not me, but you." The blond told her friend.

Becca let out a small sob at the mention of his first change. She hadn't had a clue as to what was going on with him that night. She wasn't there for him through any of it, which hurt the most. Caroline was there though, and for that she was just grateful that Tyler had someone. "He loves you too, you know. He won't say it, but I'm his little sister. I know these things, and I know that he loves you too, Caroline." She told her friend.

Caroline tensed up at the 'L' word. She glanced over at a busy Matt sadly. He loved her too, and she loved him, but she couldn't continue to lie to him. She just couldn't do that to him. "You love Matt though, and I think Tyler knows that. He knows how important Matt is to you. I think you should go for it. I know that you're scared, but maybe it's worth it. If you don't, you'll always regret it." Becca told her friend. She looked back at her nervously. She knew that she was right now, but she really wished that she wasn't.

She decided to avoid her friend's all knowing look by scanning the room. Her eyes fell on Jeremy Gilbert over at the pool tables. He was trying his best to stay interested in his game, but she didn't need to be a vampire to see that he was trying his best to keep his eyes off of Becca. "So, changing subjects from me to you. Jeremy is awfully protective of you. He told Elena and us off this morning. Which, by the way, I am sorry for that. We shouldn't have excluded you like that." Caroline told her.

Becca had heard earlier that Jeremy had told the three girls off, and while she was grateful for the effort, he shouldn't have done that. It was her problem to deal with, but she was happy to know that he cared about her enough to do that. "He shouldn't have done that. I was just upset. You of all people have been there for me. Not just now, but when we were in that cage, you protected me. Even while we weren't talking, you still put me in front of your own safety. You could have died just as easily as me that night." She whispered to her.

Caroline gave her a thankful smile. She just wished that she could have done more. If she could have just seen what Brady was going to do before he did it, she could have taken the bullet instead of Becca. She could have saved her from a lot of pain that night. "Yeah, but I wasn't being your friend on everything else. I didn't even know you were dating someone, let alone saw him die, Becca. I didn't think twice about seeing how you were holding up with Tyler's leaving, I was just upset that I couldn't be with Matt and that Tyler didn't say good bye to me. I'm an awful friend." She told her as she wiped her eyes.

Becca suddenly got up and slide into the seat beside her blond friend. She wrapped her arms around her and held onto her, resting her head on her shoulder. "You're not an awful friend, Caroline. You're probably the best one I have, you always have been since we met. And it's alright about you not knowing about Stevie. I wasn't alone, and I'm not letting it control my life." Becca told her as she slowly unwrapped her arms from Caroline.

The blond looked past her friend's head quickly to see Jeremy watching them openly now. "What's going on between you and Jeremy? He can't take his eyes off of you tonight." Caroline hadn't meant to ask it out loud, but she was dying to know what was going on there. She watched her friend's reaction to finally seeing Jeremy over at the pool tables. A blush was dominant on her cheeks, bringing her to a shocking realization. "Oh my god, you guys kissed! I can see it all over your face! See, I told you I was a bad friend. How could I not of known this! When did it happen? How did it happen? Who kissed who first? I want details." Caroline demanded as Becca moved back into her original seat across from her.

She gave her blond friend a weak smile as she fidgeted with her dress. She didn't know how Caroline had figured it out, but this was Caroline. The girl knew everything without even trying. "He kissed me after the sleep over. I got home and he was waiting for me. Before you ask, we're not together. I saw my boyfriend die that same night, Caroline. I'm not ready to take it there with Jeremy." She told her friend, who in turn just looked at her like she was insane.

She had been rooting for those two for years, since they were all little kids, and now it was finally going, but Becca was holding them back. "You said that you weren't letting Stevie's death get control over your life, but that's what you're doing with Jeremy. You're doing what I'm doing with Matt. You're letting your fear get in the way of what you want." Caroline seemed to realized something more important than just their loves lives. They were letting fear control them, and they were both stronger than that. They've been through too much to let that stop them from getting what they wanted.

"Caroline, it's not that simple."

Caroline wouldn't hear of it though, because it really was just that simple. They were letting the fear of rejection and just plain fear in general control their lives. Fear was what was holding them back now. "Yeah, it is. I don't know about you, but I'm going to push fear away and take what I want back." Caroline told her as she got up from her seat and walked off somewhere. Becca quickly pulled out her phone and pulled up Elena's number._ 'Caroline's taking charge. I think she's gonna get Matt back' _She quickly texted to her.

After a minute, she got a text back from her friend. _'We're almost there'_ It said. She smiled as she scanned the room for her blond friend. She laughed out as she saw her preppy herself for what ever she was about to do. "So I see you and Caroline are back to being friends. Does that mean I'm being replaced?" She turned to see Jeremy standing behind her now. Without warning, she smacked his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

She fought back a laugh that wanted to be released so badly. She was still kind of mad at him for doing what he did, but then again she was actually grateful that he had done it because it was what got her and Caroline over their awkward patch in their friendship. She had forgotten how nice it was to have girl talk with her. "That was for chewing Caroline and the others out at school. It was sweet, but you still shouldn't have done it." She told him.

He just smiled back at her as paid for her and Caroline's drinks and helped her up from her seat. "You still think it was sweet." He pointed out to her. She just laughed, out of everything she had just said to him, that was all he got out of it. "Come on, lets go play a round of pool." He took her hand before she could protest and pulled her up towards the tables. He handed her a stick and racked up the balls.

The two were laughing as they took turns. Becca was usually really good at pool, but tonight her game was off. Her side still hurt slightly, so it was making it hard to bend over. It also didn't help that Jeremy was very distracting with his funny faces he was giving her. "You're shooting too far to the left. Here, let me show you." He said after her fifth fail at shooting. He leaned over her, his hands running down her arms slowly until they covered her own. She blushed at the contact, but neither said anything as he helped her line up the shot.

As he had predicted, she didn't miss the cue ball this time. She jumped up and cheered as she saw that she had won the game. She spun around, completely forgetting how close Jeremy was to her. He caught her as she stumbled and smiled slightly down at her. "Oh, um, hi." She mumbled out to him, trying to keep her eyes away from his as she blushed. He chuckled slightly as her shyness and blushed as well. She was just too cute sometimes.

He reached up and brushed aside one of her curls. He started to lean down slightly, his eyes flickering between her eyes and lips as if he was asking if it was okay. She was still in shock from the moment. She was replaying Caroline's voice in her head as he leaned closer. She was letting the fear of being rejected by him again control her life. It wasn't just Stevie's death that was stopping her, it was herself that was doing it. "Jeremy, we can't." She whispered out to him as his lips hovered over her own. "I'm sorry." She said out as she pushed him back slightly and took off into the crowd.

He stared after her with a hurt expression. He had been so close to kissing her again, but she kept pushing him away. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't let him in and be there for her fully. He knew that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her back, but she wouldn't let them take that step. She wasn't ready to go there. Not yet anyways. He wasn't going to give up on her though. He was going to prove to her that she can take that risk with him. She had tried to do it once, but he had shut her down and told her to go to hell. He was wrong then, and he had made a mistake that was still costing him now.

Becca hurried away from Jeremy. She hadn't been able to do as Caroline was doing tonight. She wasn't able to take that risk with Jeremy and let him in. She had let fear control her life again. "Becca! Over here!" She returned from her thoughts to see Elena and Bonnie waving her over. She gave them both a weak smile before heading over toward them. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Elena said out as she welcomed the girl in a quick hug.

Becca shrugged her shoulders. She was feeling better, but now she felt like the worst person on the world. She shouldn't have pushed Jeremy away like she had, she shouldn't have even let him that close in the first place. "Better than earlier. Have you seen Caroline? I lost sight of her." She said out to the two girls beside her. They both shared a look before shaking their heads 'no' to her. Elena opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of Caroline's voice on the microphone cut her off.

They turned to find her on the stage with the band. They all shared a puzzled looked before listening to what she was saying. "So there's this guy, and, uh, he told to tell him how I feel, about him. Ha, like it's so easy, just ask my best friend Becca. Um, you just cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm . . . actually talking about." Caroline said to the crowd, taking all of her friend by surprised. "Uh, like now when I'm feeling loopy and I doesn't really know how to express myself. Um . . ." They watched on as the singer tried to take the microphone from her, but she wasn't done.

She was Caroline Forbes, she was going to finish, even if she was a stuttering mess while she did it. "I can sing." She hurried to say. "Yeah, yeah. You know what. I'm gonna sing." She told them determinedly. They watched as she told the singer something, most likely compelling him to let her do it. They were shocked by her boldness, but they were proud of her too. Soon the music started, and Caroline started singing.

Becca knew that her friend had a good singing voice, but she didn't know that it had gotten this good. The three girls stood there in awe of their friend as she sang her heart out to the song Eternal Flame. Becca scanned the crowd, her eyes landing on an entranced Matt watching Caroline sing. She smiled, hoping that this was step that got her what she wanted with him. Her eyes flickered over and caught sight of Jeremy still at the pool tables. His eyes were on her, the same smile Matt was wearing on his own face as he did. She blushed and looked away quickly.

Elena nudged her side playfully. She knew how her brother felt about her friend, and she knew how her friend felt like her brother. "Maybe Caroline shouldn't be the only one singing tonight." She whispered happily over to her friend, causing the smaller girl to giggle nervously and blush like crazy. "Just not tonight." She told her. Becca nodded slowly, know that she understood that Becca just wasn't ready yet. They turned their attention back to the stage when Bonnie nudged them both. Matt had gone up and kissed Caroline. They all cheered out excitedly, shaking each other, as he dipped her and brought her back up, only to continue on kissing her.

#$!$

Becca was talking to Bonnie and Jeremy up at the pool tables when Elena came up to them, having just returned from accidentally walking in on Caroline and Matt making out in the bathroom. "You three definably do not want to go in there. Caroline and Matt are . . ." She trailed off as she with her hand motioned back to the back to the bathrooms. The two girls couldn't hide their laughter at the situation. She held up her hands to silence them. "If they're happy, then I'm happy for them. That's all I am going to say about what I just walked in on." She told them happily.

Jeremy and Becca both spared the other a small smile as they glanced over at the other. Bonnie and Elena shared a knowing look as they watched the two. They both knew that it was only an amount of time before they got to where Caroline and Matt now were. They deserved to be happy too, especially after all both of them have gone through in the past year. The sound of Elena's phone ringing broke the silence between them all. She struggling a bit to pull out her phone and saw that it was Stefan calling her. "Hello? Stefan, I can't . . . okay, hold on. Sorry, guys. I'll be right back." She told them before hurry off to find a more quiet place.

Bonnie just happened to spot a familiar face when her eyes followed Elena leave as she answered her phone. Panic shot through her at the sign of doctor Martin coming inside, looking like he was out for blood. "Jeremy, get Becca back to your place. Now, go!" She rushed them as she pushed them toward the other exit. He looked down at her confused before following her worried eyes to an angry Doctor Martin coming their way. "I'll hold him off as long as I can, but get her back your house." She told him as fast as she could as she went off in the other direction.

Jeremy nodded and grabbed Becca's hand, pulling her through the crowds the best that he could. They paused briefly as the lights above them began to explode. Becca screamed as glass shattered everywhere. Jeremy covered her head the best that he could before going to pull her out the back before anything worse could happen. She wouldn't let him though. "I have to find Caroline!" She shouted over to him. He shook his head, it was too dangerous. "I have to, Jeremy. I'm not leaving without her." She said out as she managed to pull her hand from his and push her way toward the bathrooms.

After a few minutes of pushing through the frantic crowd of people, she had somehow gotten to the right bathroom. She pushed through the doorway, stumbling slightly as she barged in on a confused Caroline and Matt. "Caroline, we need to leave. Some guy's wrecking the place." She told them. She knew to be careful with her words around Matt, but she hated lying to him. It was only to protect him though. Caroline stared at her confused for another minute as Matt hurried past them both.

They could hear the screams from outside as the lights flickered out, soon exploding over their heads. They both screamed out as they covered themselves. Caroline knew now that it wasn't just some 'guy wrecking the place' anymore. It was a witch, and a powerful one at that. She knew that she needed to get Becca out of there, and everyone else that she cared about. "Come on, lets get you out of here." Caroline said out to her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. "Stay close to me!" She called back to her as they started to push through people.

The place was up in flames as things flew around the room and things continued to shatter all around them. They stopped to scan the room of anyone else, their eyes stopping when they saw Bonnie fall to the ground just by a simple touch from Doctor Martin. They went to go check on her when they saw that he had turned his attention onto Stefan and Elena. "Get out of here! I'll help them!" Caroline said out to her. She wanted to beg her to stay with her, but it was no use. Her blond friend had already lunged over the wall separating them and tackled the witch the ground.

Becca watched helplessly as Caroline went in for the kill, only to let out a blood curling scream as she held onto her head. "CAROLINE!" She screamed out, about to run to her aid, when she was suddenly caught around the waist. "Caroline, no!" She struggled against the person's arms, but it was no use. She looked up to see that it was Stefan, Elena not far from him. "Stefan, please!" She cried out to him. He couldn't risk both of her and Elena's lives though. He had faith in Caroline that she would survive. Bonnie was still here to help her.

He just shook his head sadly to her, causing fresh tears to roll down her cheeks before she struggled her best to get out of his grip. He wasn't letting her go anytime soon though. "I'm sorry, Becca." He told her before he lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her out, his hand grabbing onto Elena's as he pulled her along behind him as he led the way out of the Grill. Becca screamed for Caroline the entire time, not giving up as he put her down.

Jeremy jogged over to them the second her saw them. He paused briefly when he saw Becca struggling to go back inside. "We can't just leave her, Stefan! I can't loose her too. Please, just let me go help her." She begged him. He couldn't let her do that though. They had to get back to Elena and Jeremy's house before Doctor Martin came back out of those doors. Becca looked behind him to see Jeremy coming over to them now. "Jeremy! Jeremy, tell him that we need to go back in there and get Caroline. Tell him, please, Jeremy. Please!" She cried out to him.

He couldn't let her do that though. He couldn't look her in the face and tell her that though. He didn't have the heart to. "Jeremy, stay here with her. If Caroline doesn't come out in a few minutes, go and get her, but keep Becca out of Doctor Martin's sight. Elena, come on. We'll call Damon on the way back to your place." Stefan instructed them to do as he pulled Elena off toward his car. Jeremy held onto a horror-struck Becca, both counting down the minutes as they went by.

Jeremy hurried to pulled her behind one of the cars still in the parking lot when the doors started to open. He held his hand over Becca's mouth, not taking any chanced of one of them making a noise to alert Dr. Martin of their hiding spot. They watched as he stormed out of the Grill, a determined expression on his face as he walked right past them. Becca grabbed onto Jeremy's arm at the sight of blood on the witch. Once he was gone, she pulled his hand off of her and took off toward the Grill. "Caroline! I'm coming, hold on." She called out to her friend as she raced inside.

She gasped as she skidded to a stop, letting her eyes take in the mess that was the Grill. Flames were growing all around her, smoke filling the room more and more by the second. It took her a second to remember that she needed to move. She started coughing as the smoke entered her lungs. She held her arm over her face to try and sheild herself from it. "Caroline! Caroline, where are you?" She called out, coughing at the end as she took in more smoke.

Jeremy ran in behind her, covering his face with his shirt. He knew that she wouldn't leave until they found Caroline, so he pushed her along, telling her to keep moving and not to stand still. "Caroline!" They continued to call out as they looked around for their blond friend. Their hearts were dropping more and move every second that she didn't answer them. Fire was one of the things that could kill a vampire, and there was plenty of fire around to light herself up with here.

Jeremy was about to give up, knowing that they couldn't stay in here much longer with all the smoke, when Caroline appeared. She had tears running down her cheeks and her hair was a frizzy mess. "Caroline!" Becca shouted out as she left his side and hurried over to her. She threw her arms around Caroline, just happy to find her still alive, or well, still undead. "I was so scared." She said out to her friend. Caroline just held onto her for a moment before something crashed around them.

She knew that she needed to get them all out of here, especially Matt who had passed out after she gave him some of her blood so he would heal. "Matt's hurt, Becca. I had to save him. I need help getting him out." She told the two teenagers as she pulled back slightly from the girl's embrace. Jeremy nodded and moved past them to get to Matt. He pulled his friend up with little struggle and motioned for the girls to get moving.

They quickly nodded their heads and started moving. Caroline lifted Matt's other arm over her shoulders to give Jeremy a hand with their friend as Becca led the way back outside. As they made it outside, the firetrucks were just making it there. Caroline couldn't risk her and Matt, who had a lot of blood on him but no injury on him, being looked at. She gave the other a quick guilty look, not wanting to just leave them after they stayed to find her. "Go, we'll tell them what happened. Besides, I think Becca took in some smoke." Jeremy told her. She nodded and took off with Matt in a second.

Becca was coughing up a storm, having trouble breathing as the fresh air now entered her lungs. Jeremy held onto her, slightly coughing himself, and patted her back. The EMTs came over to them and led them back over to the truck to give them oxygen masks to wear. They explained to the police that some maniac game in and trashed the place and set it on fire. It didn't take much to convince Sheriff Forbes of their story because they had questioned some witnesses earlier who said a story that matched theirs.

The two were forced to stay on the back of the truck with oxygen masks and blankets for an hour as they tried to control the fire. Jeremy had his arm around Becca, holding her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Becca!" Her head shot up from the sound of her mother's voice. Carol Lockwood came into few as she hurried over to them. "I got a call from the sheriff saying that there was some fire at the Grill and that you were here. Why didn't you get out earlier? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She said worriedly as she approached the two.

Becca gave them both a panicked expression as she tried to keep her breathing even like they had told her to. She didn't know what to tell her mother, and that much was clear on her face. "Oh, it doesn't matter. You're safe and a live, you both are. That's all that matters. Come here." She said as she pulled her daughter forward into her arms. She breathed in a deep breath as she held onto her little girl. "I thought that I had lost you too." She breathed out to her daughter as tears welled up in her eyes.

Becca felt like she could cried. She hadn't been thinking about anything else besides getting her friend out of there. What if something had happened to her while she was in there? What if Jeremy hadn't been with her to keep her moving? She could have collapsed from smoke inhalation or something and no one would have ever known that she was in there until they found her burnt body. How could she put her friends, let alone her mother who's lost all her family this past year already, through that? "I'm so sorry, mom." She cried out to her mother as she dropped the mask and throw her arms around her.

Carol took a deep breath, trying to stay composed in front of the town's people. She couldn't break, but just the thought of loosing someone else in her family, especially the only one she had left, killed her inside. "No need to be sorry, just don't do anything like this ever again." She told her. Becca managed to stifle a laugh and a 'I'll try my best' to her mother. She pulled back slightly and handed Becca her breathing mask back. She turned her attention to Jeremy then. "I am to believe that you got my daughter out of there. I want to thank you." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him too. "And to tell you that I'm happy to see that you're alright as well." She whispered to him.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her too, shooting over a panicked look to Becca, who in turn was trying to control her laughter at the sight. Carol let go of the boy and straightened herself out, trying her best to compose herself. "I called Jenna before I drove over here. She should be here any minute now." She quickly explained to him. He nodded, and no sooner after he did, did Jenna come running over to them all.

She moved past Carol and threw her arms around Jeremy, thanking god that he was alright. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She told him as she held onto him tightly. He chuckled and nodded as she hugged her back. She glanced over and saw Becca watching them with a small smile. "You either, little lady." She told her before she pulled her into a hug as well. She laughed out sadly as Jenna hugged her like she had Jeremy. "Thanks for calling, Carol." She told the older woman once she pulled away from the teenagers. Carol nodded her head with a weak smile. The two woman were just glad that both of the children were safe and still breathing. That was all that matter in the end.


	37. A Friend Date

Thanks for the reviews! One more chapter until Klaus! I'm so excited to post it since I couldn't help but already write it up! Only at least two more episodes until season three starts! I can't wait to get to there! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 34!

#%#%^#$

Becca was officially on house arrest until Damon had convinced her mom to let her off of it. The party her mother had hosted the day before had gone off with only a small hiccup, but as far as she knew everything else wasn't full of life or death situations. Elena's mother had come into town and warned them about Klaus. He was close, and they were taking all the precautions that they could. Damon had compelled her mom into letting her stay at the boarding house for a while, as well as Elena.

Now the two girls, Jeremy, and Bonnie were at the boarding house signing lease papers. The boys had wanted them on the deed to the house so they were safe from any unwanted guests. Both of them would be on it because both were in danger from Klaus, not just Elena. They didn't know where Becca fit into everything just yet, but they didn't want to take any risks, especially since she can't heal as fast as anyone else, even with vampire blood in her system.

Besides, the Lockwood house is too open for any invite to be given. With it only being the two women, it was even more dangerous for her to be there. "If you both would sign here and here." The lawyer instructed them as he handed them a pen. The girls shared a giddy look before each signing the line. Jeremy was there for support with Becca while Bonnie was there for Elena. The Salvatore brothers were waiting outside so they could be the first to be in.

Elena handed the pen to Becca once she was done signing where she had been instructed to. Jeremy sat beside her while she signed. He was wary of the living arrangements since both girls were very important to him, but he would have to suck it up and deal with it. It was going to keep them both safe, and that was all that really mattered in the end. "So this place is both of yours? They just gave it to the both of you?" Bonnie asked them as Becca finished up signing where Elena had signed her own name.

The girls shared a quick look before turning back toward their friends. Elena put a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. She knew that she didn't want to leave her mom alone in such a big house, but she was doing it to keep all of her loved ones safe, they both were. "For now. As sole owners, we are the only ones who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." Elena explained to them.

The girls continued to sign where the lawyer pointed to as they explained things to the two. Elena had filled her brother in on some of the details, but not as many as he would have liked. Like the fact that out of all the bedrooms Becca would be having, she had the one across from Damon. "So your own person safe house?" Bonnie said out, a small smile appearing on her face. If she would actually admit it, she would say that it was a pretty smart plan.

The girls seemed to agree, and so did Jeremy once he got past the fact that Becca would be sleeping right across the hall from Damon Salvatore, her once upon a time crush. She had talked to him about though and had not been happy that he was making assumptions that she would let something happen between herself and Damon, who was clearly falling for Elena, not her. "That's the idea." Becca told her as Elena signed her name again. "Though, I wouldn't want to clean it. Maybe we can convince Damon to do it." She laughed out to her friend, who in turned all chuckled.

Once the girls were done, they walked Mr. Henry out and went to retrieve the brothers from outside. They straightened up as Becca opened the door and Elena shook hands with the older hand, thanking him for doing this for them. He nodded and left with a quick hello to the boys. Becca and Elena shared a secret smile before turning to walk away, leaving the boys stuck outside. They stopped and turned, giving the brothers a guilty smile each. "Oh, we're sorry. I completely forgot. Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?" Elena said happily to her boyfriend.

The brothers shared a knowing look, knowing that the girls were going to have fun with this while they could. "I would love to. Thank you, both of you." He told them as he stepped inside the house. He shared a quick kiss as he joined Elena's house. He looked back at his brother and fought a chuckle that was dying to be released from his throat.

The girls shared a small laugh as they looked at Damon, who was waiting to be invited in as well. "What are we twelve?" He said out to them. The girls simply giggled as Jeremy came into the room. He tossed an arm around Becca's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, sparing Damon a chuckle as he realized that they hadn't invited him inside yet. "Okay, first rule when you invite me in, which you will invite me in, no sleep overs for the two of you. It's bad enough that I'd hear those two, I don't need to hear it crystal clear from right across the hall." Damon told them.

Jeremy and Becca blushed as he lifted his arm from her shoulders and scratched the top of his head nervously as she refused to meet anyone's eye. The two took a step apart from the other just to be safe. Elena giggled and nudged her friend, giving her a look to go on. She took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded as she took a step toward the doorway. "First of all, do you promise to completely and fully obey both owners of this house?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay. Second of all, Elena wants me to point out that there will be no lies and no secret agenda. Is that clear?" She continued on to list Elena's demands.

"Crystal. Now will you just invite me in already?"

The girls shared a sly look before looking back at Damon with a mischievous look in their eyes. "Oh, no, I'm not done. Those were Elena's conditions, not mine. I want completely privacy. As you pointed out, my room is across from yours, this means that you will not enter said room unless you have permission or its life in death . . . in Stefan's opinion. Second, there will be no scaring me in the middle of the night or during the day. Third of all . . ." She went on to list her conditions.

"How long is this list?"

His question went ignored as she went on as if he hadn't interrupted her while she was talking. "Third of all, you will personally clean this house. Bonnie brought it to our attention that cleaning would surely be a pain, and since you have nothing better to do during the day and have vampire speed, you would get the job down really well and really fast." She finished. The girls, Jeremy, and Stefan all laughed as his expression.

He knew that the girls had come up with that, he had heard the witch say it while they were waiting outside. "What ever, just invite me in already." He told her with a wave of his hand. She giggled as she seemed to think about it some more. "Becca, I swear to god, if you make me wait any longer, I'll . . ." He started to say, growing impatient with the waiting to be invited in his own house.

"Okay, you can come inside our house, Damon Salvatore." She cut him off with a small laugh. He growled at her playfully before zooming into the house. She let out a shriek of laughter as he picked her up over his shoulder and spun her around. "Stefan! Tell him to put me down!" She called out to the other brother beside her friends. Bonnie had come down during Damon's spinning her around. Stefan shrugged before zooming over to them and tackling his brother, sending Becca flying up in the air.

She let out a scream as she came back down, only to land safely in Stefan's awaiting arms. She threw back her head and laughed as Stefan carried her back over to the group. He carefully put her down beside Jeremy and petted her head. The two hadn't interacted much since his coming to Mystic Falls, but when they did he felt protective of her. Not like he was with Elena, but like he would have been if she had been his little sister. Not exactly how Damon was with her since they didn't spend as much time together, but like a sister none the less.

It was then that noticed Bonnie handing Elena her jacket and bag and Becca's things in Jeremy's hands. "Wait. Where are you two going?" He asked them as he walked back over to the four of them. Jeremy helped her with her jacket before telling her that he would be taking her things. He chuckled as she tried to get it back from him, only to end up failing miserably. _'See you there!'_ She called back to them as they argued on the matter before the two ran out the door to get to his car.

!#$#$

Jeremy was at his locker watching Becca and Caroline talk just like old times. Since the fire, the two have gotten over their awkward phase and were tighter than ever before. Caroline finally had someone to really talk to about the Matt situation that would listen and understand what she was going through as a girl. Stefan was a great listener, but he wasn't a girl. He just didn't understand everything, no matter how old he was.

The two girls were laughing about something, acting as if some original vampire wasn't possibly coming to kill her. He loved that about her. She could just laugh the fear away, and help others forget about it as well. "So when are you asking her to the dance?" He turned to see his sister standing beside him. "You have to ask her, cause she's gonna want to go and I'd rather it be you then someone Klaus could easily get to." She told him, hoping that he at least agreed with her one this one.

Which, of course, he did. How could he not? He's been wanting to ask her forever now. Maybe not to this dance exactly, but out on a date in general. He was just waiting for her to be ready to date again. "I would if she'd let me. She's still trying to get over Stevie's death, Elena. I know how hard that is to go through, especially when you actually see them die. I almost didn't get over it with Vickie." He told her as he watched the girl in question laugh continue to laugh with her blond friend.

Elena sighed, she knew that even if they had erased his memory from that night, it still haunted him to this day. "You had Anna to help you move on though, Jere. She needs you to help her move on. I talked to her at the party over the weekend. It's not that she isn't ready to move on, it's because she's afraid of getting hurt again, not just in general, but by you. She's liked you a lot for as long as I can remember, but it had to be hard to watch you love someone else. You have to show her that you choose her and that you see her." She told him before she spied Stefan motioning for her to come over. "I'll see you later, Jere. Just think about what I said and show her that you aren't giving up." She said out to him before she walked away.

Jeremy looked back over at Becca to see her waving to Caroline as she left to go start with the decorating for the dance. Becca stood there alone for a minute before turning and seeing him watching her. She smiled brightly back at him and waved quickly before taking off to her next class. Caroline was getting out of her next period because she had it free and it was on the dance committee. Jeremy opened his mouth to call out to her, but she was gone before he could utter a sound.

#$%#$

Jeremy looked up from from Bonnie to see Becca coming inside with some other kid in their history class. He gritted his teeth at the sight of her laughing with him. It was bad enough what he found out about Bonnie and the new powers she had, but to see Becca laughing with another guy was the icing on the nightmare cake. "Look, I've got to go, but you have to tell Elena. She wouldn't want you doing this, Bonnie." He told her as he got up and left the table.

He watched up to the two and cleared his throat. Becca's smile never faltered as she saw him standing there. "Hey, Jere. This is Max, he's in our history class. He was just asking me if I was going to the dance with anyone." She told him as she looked between the two boys. Jeremy's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. How could she say yes to going with some random kid instead of him? "But, I told him that I was already going with my best friend. I'll see you around, Max." She told him, giving him a small wave as he left.

Jeremy was left stunned as he looked down at her. Did that mean she expected to go with him? "God, Becks, I didn't even get to ask yet." He told her with a small grin as he glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. "Does this mean that you're ready to make you and me an 'us'?" He asked her as he took a step closer to her. He took her hand in his and lifted her chin up so her eyes met his. She didn't want to hurt him, that much he knew. She just wasn't there yet. She knew that he now wanted more from their relationship, if you could call it that, but she just wasn't there anymore at the moment.

She couldn't stand it if something bad happened to him now with this Klaus guy in town. If it was all because of her fault too? She wouldn't be able to live with herself for the rest of her life. "Jeremy, I can't. Not now. Klaus is here. I can't be the reason something happens to you." She told him sadly as she pulled her hand from his. She missed the feeling of his hand holding her own. Just his touch made her feel safe and sane in this crazy world they both lived in now.

Jeremy took a deep breath as he lifted her chin again, making sure that her eyes connected with his. "Not bad is going to happen to me or you, Becca. I promise you that I won't let that happen. If you need time, then I'll give you time, but I'm not giving up on us. I won't because we both know deep down that this is right. We're right, Becca, and I'm gonna prove that to you. If you need to this thing just go as friends this time, then that's what we'll do. Just friends, no funny business." He told her as honestly as he could.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared up at him. She was scared of something going wrong, but she knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure that it doesn't. That was what worried her most though. What if he pushed himself too far and he got himself hurt? She couldn't just leave him hanging though, not after everything. "Just friend this time." She said out, making sure that she got it right. He nodded his head slowly, hoping that she agreed to that much. "Thank you, Jere." She whispered out to him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her height. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her, breathing in her sweet smell of mango's with a twist of chocolate.

The two stood there for a minute before a throat was cleared behind them. They jumped apart and cleared their throats awkwardly as they refused to meet the others eyes. Before stood one of the girl's in Elena and Bonnie's history class. The tw shared a confused look, what could she possibly want? "You're Becca right? This guy told me to tell you that he can't wait to see you at the dance. He's wondering if the rumors are true about how you look like some other girl he knew before." She told the younger girl.

The two shared a worried look before turning toward the other girl. "Who are you talking about? Did he give you his name?" Becca asked her, her voice worried as she felt Jeremy take her hand in his. "Oh, um, yeah. It's kind of a weird name, but I promise that he's, like, completely and utterly hot, and he's got an accent that is just to die for." She assured her. That didn't help the matter though. Jeremy glanced down at the girl beside him with a worried look. He was scared of how she was going to take this.

"His name is Klaus."


	38. False Safe Keeping

Thanks for the reviews. I can't wait to get to the third season. I know my spelling and grammer aren't the best, not that anyone's said anything to me and I'm thanking you all for putting up with it. I'll get back to rereading the chapter before checking it lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 35

#$$##$

It was now the night of the dance. The group had swapped school stories earlier when they discussed what they were prepared to do if Klaus made an appearance tonight at the dance. The proof was Damon being flung across the room thanks to their good witchy friend, Bonnie Bennett. Elena and Becca were now getting ready in her room while the brothers got their sixties clothes on in their own. The girls had gone exploring earlier on in the attic for dresses.

Elena was trying to decide between two dresses while Becca was slipping into one she had deemed as perfect. It was a nice dark shade of green that complimented her skin nicely. "What do you think? Twiggy, or sexy hippy?" Elena asked out to her friend as she held up the two dresses for her friend to see. Becca seemed to think about it before pointing over to the purple dress with the white bubble belt. Becca went back to trying to zipper up her dress.

She could quite reach the zipper all of the way. Elena noticed that her friend was struggling and shook her head as she crossed the room and over to her friend. "Here, let me help you with that." She said to her as she zipped up Becca's dress. "You really do look nice in this color, Becca." She told her friend as she turned around and the two flattened down the dress. It flowed down to her knees, the shade of green bringing out her eyes. A green silk sash tied around her waist, a bow holding it together in the front. "Come on, I'll change and then do your hair." She told her as she gave her a quick hug before going to change into her own dress.

Twenty minutes later the door bell rang and Damon called up for Becca to come down and see who was here for her. The girls giggled before doing one last check in the mirror and headed down to see who was at the door, even though they both had a pretty good guess on who it was. They made their way down the stairs and over to the doorway. There stood the two Salvatore brothers and Jeremy, dressed to kill in their sixties clothes. "Well don't you boys look swell." Becca laughed out as she quickly hugged Stefan before going to Jeremy and Damon's side.

To make it seem like less of a date between her and Jeremy, she had agreed to let Damon dance with her for a few times. She would be escorted by both of the boys, just like Elena had with Damon and Stefan at the last school dance they had attended before. "Lets get a move on, the witch is meeting us over there with barbie and her date for the night." Damon hurried them along as he held the door open for the girls to exit through.

#$#$

They arrived at the dance in no time. They could all clearly hear the music pounding from inside. Stefan had both Bonnie and Elena on his arms, while Becca had Jeremy and Damon on her own. They walked inside to find the dance in full swing. Becca paused briefly as she saw the girl from before on stage. "We have two special shout outs tonight. They're for Elena and Becca." She said out into the microphone. The girls froze as they looked over at the girl. "From Klaus." She said with a unknowing smile.

The three girls both felt a chill go down their spines at the name. All three of the men felt both of the girls tense up under there arms. Damon nodded as he looked around, leave it to the original to make himself known by dedicating a song to both of the girls. "That was a lame cheap shot." Damon said out, breaking the silence as he squeezed Becca's hand. "He's just trying to bait us." He tried to reassure them both, but it was no use.

The group looked around, trying to find any unfamiliar face among them, but there wasn't any in sight. Everyone was someone that they had at least said hello to once, if not friends with them. "I know everyone here, we both do." Elena said out as she looked around the gym. Bonnie gave her hand a squeeze before reaching over and squeezing Becca's free hand as well. She wanted them both to trust her to handle Klaus, no matter what the cost of it was.

Stefan knew this tatic well. He knew that Klaus was only trying to rile them up and get them nervous. They should be nervous, but that wasn't going to stop them from living their own lives until the very end. "He's not here. He just wants us to believe that he is." He told the girls. He sent Becca a smile that told her to trust him. He knew that Elena did with no questions asked, but Becca was still fairly new to their group. She wasn't as use to all of this as Elena and the others were.

Damon personally wasn't going to have any of it. He wasn't going to scared into a corner because some old ass maniac original was trying to threaten them. The whole point of tonight was to have fun, and that was what they were going to do. "It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon told them. "Come along, Miss Lockwood. First dance is mine tonight. Sorry, kid. Go dance with witchy." He said as he twirled Becca over to him before leading her off into the crowd.

Bonnie saw the irritated look on Jeremy's face as Damon led Becca away. She could feel his jealously rolling off of him in heaps, and she knew that he already had bitter emotions toward Becca's friendship with Damon, as did Stefan with Elena's own friendship with him. "Come on. We need to talk anyways." She told him before pulling him away from the remaining two.

Damon had his eye on his brother and the witch the whole time while dancing with Becca. He wasn't about to let anyone out of his sight for a second. He was also keeping his ear out on the conversations. His interest peaked when he over heard what the witch and baby Gilbert were discussing. As much as it saddened him to know that Bonnie could die if she used the full extent of her new powers on Klaus, he couldn't choose her life over Elena and Becca's. They were both far too important to him to put at risk. He would choose them both over anyone else any day. What scared him more was the thought of having to choose between them.

He loved them both in different ways, but neither way no more than the other. He wouldn't be able to choose between them. He might love Elena, but he loved Becca just as much, only as his little sister that he couldn't help but die to protect, not as his lover like he was with Elena. He and Becca had formed a bond over their time knowing each other since he had come back to town. She had accepted him, even when no one else could. She had been warned to not trust him, but she had any ways. He had given her every reason not, but she wouldn't give up on him. Not for a second. How could he choose anyone over someone who believed in him that much?

He still loved Elena though. He didn't know what he would do if it came down to loosing her in the end. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. He had thought that he had loved Katherine before, but it had all been a lie. He had spent decades searching for a way to save her, but she hadn't needed saving at all. She had forgotten about him, she had only loved his brother. Just like Elena would if it was between him and his brother. He knew that his brother would always win in the end, no one chose him in the end. Why would she? What did he honestly have to give her that Stefan hadn't already given her?

He returned from his thoughts as he spun Becca around and caught Stefan's motion to come over from just beyond where they were. He nodded his head before catching Jeremy's attention. Her spun Becca out as Jeremy did the same to Bonnie. Becca spun around, her hand loosing Damon's for a moment before another had caught her other hand, twirling her back in. She and Bonnie both spun into Jeremy's arms, laughing as they bumped into the other. Damon moved quick enough to do the same with Elena while Stefan went to go fill Caroline in on what was happening.

It wasn't long before they switched partners again. Jeremy had gone over to his sister, who was sitting out the next song at the punch table. Bonnie and Becca had continued to dance together, laughing as they spun each other around. Jeremy and Elena were watching them, a slight smile on each of their faces as they did. His disappeared when he saw Damon join in on the dancing. Elena mistook her brother's expression for jealously. "He didn't like her like that, Jere. She's like his little sister, if anything. He might love her, but not like that." She told him.

He nodded his head, already knowing as much. He watched on as Stefan took Becca for a whirl around the dance floor, leaving Damon and Bonnie to dance alone for a while. He wasn't upset because Damon was dancing with Becca, he knew that would end up happening. He was upset that Bonnie was willing to die and not let the two people she would be dying for to know. "Is there something going on, Jere? Besides with Becca? You okay?" Elena asked her brother when she saw his mood.

He didn't look willing to tell her what it was though. He wanted to tell someone, but Bonnie was right on some level. Neither Elena or Becca would let her protect them if they knew that it could kill her. "I'm fine." He told her as he looked over to find Becca and to make sure she was alright. His eyes scrunched up in confusion for a moment as he saw her now dancing with Alaric, but brushed it off as nothing. "I'm fine." He told her again before taking off.

She looked back at Becca to see her giving her a puzzled look. She nodded her head, silently telling her to go after him. She nodded before excusing herself from her dance with Alaric, who almost seemed bitter in having to let her go, before taking off after Jeremy. She followed him right out into the hallway. "Jeremy! Jeremy, would you wait up!" She called out after him as she picked up her pace. Her heels clicked against the floor, her hair swinging from side to side as she basically raced down the hall toward him.

He slowly turned toward her, his expression filled with sadness as he caught her when she stumbled slightly when she tried to stop. "What's going on? You've been too quiet since we got here. Something's wrong with you, and you are going to tell me right this instant, Jeremy Gilbert." She demanded, not giving him any chance to make up some excuse as to why he was upset. She was putting her foot down on this. She knew that he was keeping something from them all, and she wanted to know what it was.

He felt conflicted as he looked down at her. He wanted to tell her so badly, but it would only hurt her in the end. He had to tell her though, she deserved to know what her friend was willing to do for her and Elena in order to protect them both from Klaus and what ever else was coming for them. "Bonnie's a suicide mission. She can't handle all the new power. If she uses too much of it to kill Klaus, she'll die." He blurted out, not being about to stay silent against her intense look.

She could break any man with one determined stare, let alone her glare. She took a step away from her, letting the news of her friend willing to kill herself while trying to save her and Elena sink in. "Becca! Jeremy! What's going on? Elena's worried about you both." Stefan said out to them as he came jogging over to them. He appeared next to Becca and saw her horror struck expression. "Becca? What's wrong? What happened? Was there another message from Klaus?" He asked them as he tried to shake her out of her shock.

Her sad expression turned to anger as her eyes narrowed on Jeremy. How could he keep something like that from her? He had been begging for her to trust him, yet the one thing he absolutely should have told her, he didn't. He had kept it from her and everyone else. "Why don't you ask Jeremy and Bonnie. You might want to ask quick though, Stefan. Bonnie's on a suicide mission." Becca said out angrily as she turned to leave.

"Becca, wait."

Jeremy reached out to grab her hand, tell her that she needed to understand that it had been Bonnie's decision not to tell anyone. He wasn't even suppose to know, he had accidentally read it in one of the books she had brought over. "DON'T TOUCH ME! Don't you _dare_ touch me right now. I just want to be alone." She screamed at him, slapping away his hands from her, before storming off to go find somewhere quiet to just think and let this news sink it. She knew that going off on her own was the stupidest thing she could have done tonight, but she didn't think that she could face anyone else right now.

She was walking down one of the halls when she suddenly stopped where she stood, glancing over her shoulder slowly. She could hear other foot steps behind her, following her. It couldn't be anyone from her group, they would have announced themselves already to her. She spun around quickly, meaning to catch who it was off guard, but ended up letting out a scream when she saw the man right behind her. She instantly remembered him to be the creep from the carnival.

Before she could get any more screams out, he covered her mouth with a cloth and held onto the back of her head, taking away any chance of her getting loose. Where were Damon and Stefan when she needed them? Stefan wasn't the far away a second ago, maybe he could still hear her? Unless he had already went back inside the gym to fill Elena in about Bonnie. She'd have to risk it though. She slammed her foot down on the man's foot, giving her a slightly opening to scream. "Stefan!" She tried to run around him, but he grabbed onto the back of her head, pulling her loose hair and yanking her back.

She let out a scream of pain as she was flung back into the lockers. She wasn't about to give up though. She was stronger than she had been last year. She wasn't about to let herself be taken so easily. "DAMON! Help! Jeremy!" She continued to scream out as she scrambled to her feet. She managed to make it around the corner and to the gym doors. She pushed the doors open with all the strength she had. "Damon," She breathed out. She saw him from across the gym talking to Stefan. He tensed and locked eyes with her. He gave her a questioning look before he took a step toward her.

She smiled weakly, thinking that she was safe now that Damon saw her. She was about to hurry over to him as he and Stefan pushed their way through the crowd to get to her. She had taken one step before she paused. Alaric had stepped in front of the brothers, blocking them from getting to her. She was about to call out to Damon and Stefan when she was grabbed from behind, the cloth covering her mouth once again. Damon saw this and pushed Ric aside so he could get to Becca, but it was too late. By the time he had gotten to the doors, she was gone and so was her kidnapper.

%^&$%^$%^

Becca had woken up hours later to find herself on the hard wooden floor of some apartment. Her eyes fluttered open to find Elena hovering over her with a worried expression. Only, it wasn't Elena. It was Katherine. She could tell from the coldness in her eyes. Elena's eyes were full of live and love, while Katherine's were filled with pain and coldness. "Katherine? We all thought that Klaus had killed you. What's going on? Where are we?" She panicked as she strained to sit up.

Katherine surprisingly helped the girl up from the floor and led her over to one of the couches. She gave her a confused look, even if it was just helping her up from the floor, she didn't see Katherine being friendly to anyone, least of all her. "You're stuck here with Klaus and I until the sacrifice, maybe even longer than that. He had one of his loyal goons keep an eye on you for a while now and grab you tonight while everyone else was busy with the Bennett witch, who, sorry to say, is now dead thanks to her own powers." Katherine gave her the cliff notes of what happened while she was out.

Becca felt her heart drop. Bonnie was dead. She had most likely gone after Klaus, where ever he had popped up, and tried to take him on. She felt herself fall into the couch with a shocked expression on her face. She was so confused. She wished that she knew why she was part of all of this. Why did Bonnie have to die? "I'm not part of the stupid sacrifice though. Why am I here?" She asked out, his anger slowly fuming as she regained her thoughts.

Katherine gave her a pained look. This girl was so young, too young for this to be happening to her. That was the real world though, wasn't it? It was cruel and it was unfair. She herself had learned that long ago when she had first crossed Klaus and Elijah all those years ago. Her head shot up as a scent hit her nose. She turned as the door opened to the apartment. Becca shot up from the couch and moved closer to Katherine. The vampire looked down at her in shock, why was she cowering behind her? She was just as much afraid of this man as she was, if not more. "I can fill you in a little, love. I might not know how you're involved in my curse, but until I do you will be staying with Katherina and myself." Alaric said out as he came into the room.

Becca looked at him confused for a moment as she stepped away from Katherine, who seemed to be trembling beside her. Alaric was Klaus, or was he just working for him this whole entire time? Anger shot through her as she realized the betrayal her teacher had committed. She stormed over to him and smacked him across the face as hard as she could. "You bastard! They all trusted you and you've been playing them since you got to town. Damon was your friend, Ric. Doesn't that mean anything to you!" Becca shouted out a she hit his chest.

Katherine was tense as she watched Becca continue to hit him. He just took it in for a minute before he became tired with it. He grabbed onto her wrist with a grip she didn't know was humanly possible to have. She looked up at him fearfully. "That's getting old fast, sweetheart. I believe you would have a valid point if I was really Mr. Saltzman, but I'm not him at the moment." He told her with a grin that sent chills down her spin as she tried to take a step away from him, but his grip on her wrist kept her from doing so.

She looked back at Katherine to see that she was absolutely terrified, and now she understood why. It wasn't because this man was Alaric Saltzman, but because he was someone else. Someone that she's been running from for centuries. "You're Klaus." She said out to him. He head tilted to the side, a grin on his face that made even her nice history teacher look purely evil and nodded his head. Her breathing hitched as she started to tremble where she stood.


	39. The 'L' Word

Thanks for the reviews! I'm curious what people will think of the Klaus/Becca interaction coming up. I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 36

#$$##$

The next morning, Becca shot up from her nightmare. She had dreamed that she was alone in the woods and a strange man with dirty blond curls had appeared. He had offered to help her find her way home, and she was stupid enough to let him. They had ended up wondering into a village, their clothes now of the earlier centuries. They had been playing a game of chase before he finally caught her. The dream hadn't turned bad until that point when he attacked her neck with his fangs.

As she tried to control her breathing, she scanned the room. The memories of the night before came back to her as she saw that she was in a strange new room that certainly wasn't her own. "Good morning, darling. Did you have sweet dreams?" Her eyes landed on Alaric sitting across the room in a chair. Only, it wasn't really Alaric, it was his body, but his mind belonged to Klaus somehow. She pulled the sheets closer to her as she pulled her knees up to her chin. She knew that he had planted those dreams in her head. Even with some vervain still in her system, he was strong enough to over come it.

He watched her curiously. She was so tiny and innocent as she sat curled up in the bed he had been using for days now. He had given it to her for the night though until Katerina cleared her new belongings out of the spare bedroom. She would be staying on the couch for the time being before he finally had enough and ended her life like she knew he planned to. "Why am I here? Why won't you let me go?" She asked out to him, almost proud of herself when her voice didn't crack.

He chuckled as he raised up from his seat and crossed the room over to her. She cringed as he stood beside her. He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek with an amused expression as she flinched away from his touch. "Because, sweetheart, I'm very curious about you. I'm sure that Elijah informed you of your resemblance of a former girl we both knew." He told her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She refused to looked up at him.

She didn't want to fear her history teacher. He had been her all time favorite teacher, and if they survived this, she didn't want to feel disgusted toward him every time that she saw him. She didn't want to see Klaus when she looked at him. As much as she didn't want to talk to him, let alone look at him, she was curious about Iliana and where she fit in all of this mess. "A little, but not much. Can you maybe tell me about her?" She asked him, still managing to keep her head down as she talked to him.

He was happy to see that she was willing to talk to him, though he wished that it was about something other than Iliana. He didn't like remembering her. She was gone, and he knew better than to dwell on that fact. He had locked her away years ago, and he didn't want to release her just yet from the back of his mind. "Maybe later, sweetheart. Right now I have to discuss some matters with my witch and leave for a while, but I will return and we'll talk then." He told her as he reached out, needing to touch her again, and brushed aside one of her curls. He reach he hand down the side of her face lovingly before gripping her chin so she was forced to look at him. "Until I return, you are not to leave this apartment under any circumstances unless I say other wise." He compelled her before getting up and leaving the room.

Katherine was preparing some coffee in the little kitchenette. She was listening in on Klaus and his witch talking from where she stood. Becca had decided to stay in the bedroom until Klaus was gone. She was listening from the doorway as Klaus taunted Katherine with the fact that he had mascaraed her entire family after she ran from him and got herself turned into a vampire. " . . . oh, and do entertain our guest while I am gone, Katarina." He told the vampire after compelling her to stay like he had with her only minutes ago before he finally left the apartment.

Katherine sighed out in annoyance as she plopped herself down in one of the stools and spun around. "You can come out now. He's gone." She said out to Becca, knowing that she was waiting in the doorway. "Looks like it's just you and me for the day, baby Lockwood." She said out with a bitter tone. Becca knew that this girl would rather be anywhere else in the world right now, and quite honestly? So would she at the moment.

#$^$%^$#

The girls had stayed out of each others way for a few hours until the day had seemed to start to drag on. Becca was trying to entertain herself with one of the few good books she had found in the apartment while Katherine was spinning around her her stool for a few minutes. Curiosity got the better of her as she went toward the cabinets. She was pleased to find an actually good brand of liquor inside. She was about to take a swig of it when she heard a familiar voice near by and coming toward the apartment room. "Damon's here." She said out to Becca.

Becca jumped up from her seat on the couch, tossing the book aside as she and Katherine went toward the door. They paused as they both got to the door. Neither of them could touch the door because of Klaus's compulsion on them. "Hi, Alaric. You home? It's Andie Star. Jenna's friend." It was Andie! Becca jumped for joy on the inside as her eyes showed her excitement. Unlike Katherine, Klaus hadn't compelled her to stay hidden.

"Damon!"

Becca had called out to him as loud as she could. On the other side of the door, Andie and Damon shared a worried look. She had been all Damon had thought about the entire night. They were so worn out from the dance that they had decided to search today for her. There were only a number of places Klaus could hide her in this little town. "Becca, get away from the door." Damon said out to her. He waited until he heard her take a few steps back before breaking the lock on the door. Andie pushed it open to reveal both Katherine and Becca on the other side.

Both girls, even Katherine, looked relieved to see him. He motioned for Becca to come out, but she just shook her head. "I can't. He compelled us both to stay in here." She explained to him. His expression dropped. He couldn't get her out because he couldn't get inside, and that killed him the most. "Damon, you shouldn't be here." She told him as she gave Andie a small hug. Even if the two weren't close, the older woman was worried about her because Damon was.

He was just happy to Becca didn't seem to be hurt at all. He was relying on the fact that maybe Klaus didn't want to hurt her. Elijah had mentioned before that the woman Becca resembled was close to Klaus. Maybe that still stood with Becca since she looked like her according to the original and Katherine. "Glad to see that you're alright, Becks. Baby Gilbert's been worried sick since after the dance." He told her before shifting his attention to the woman beside her. Damon couldn't help but be a little relieved to see Katherine as well. He had thought that Klaus would have killed her by now. Just because he hated her, didn't mean that the years he had loved her meant completely nothing to him now. "Thought you might be dead." He said out to the older vampire.

Becca let her head drop. She wished that she could have talked to Jeremy. She wanted him here with her more than ever right now. She had been so stupid before with pushing him away. Now their chance might have been taken away from them, and it was all her fault. While Katherine filled Damon in on what she learned before Becca had been taken, Andie passed Becca her phone. She knew that she would want to talk someone. She quickly thanked her and dialed a familiar number. They picked up on the second ring. "Jeremy? It's me." She found herself breaking just at the happiness of him picking up the phone.

_'Becca? I've been going insane. Where are you? Are you alright?'_

She sniffled as she heard the relief in his voice. He wasn't mad at her for telling Stefan about Bonnie and her power problem. Not that it did them any good, her best friend was still dead in the end. "I'm alright. He hasn't hurt me. I can't tell you where I am, but I'm alright. I can't talk long, but I . . . I just wanted to hear your voice." She told him as she sniffled again, wiping her tears away before they could fall.

_'I'm going to get you back, Becca. Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it happen.'_

She knew that he needed to believe that, and she hoped that it was true for both of their sakes. She glanced back at Damon and Katherine to see them still talking about something. She wiped her eyes against before taking a shaky breath. She needed to say something in case they didn't get a chance to later. "Jeremy, in case something happens . . ." He tried cutting her off, but she wouldn't let him. "No, I need to say this, Jere, and you need to listen." She told him firmly. "In case something happens and I don't see you again, I just want you to know that I love you, and I've always loved you. I will always love you forever, no matter what, even after death I think I'll still love you. I just need you to know that and believe me when I say it." She sobbed out to him, not being able to hold back her tears any longer.

_'I love you too, Becca, but nothing's going to happen to you. The next time that I see you, which will be soon, I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm gonna prove to you that you can trust me and we can be together.'_

She let out a sob filled laugh as she wiped her eyes. She could picture him doing something insane just to prove to her that she could trust him. She already did, but she was just so scared of something going wrong and having to loose him in the end of it all. "I do trust you. It's just that I'm so scared, Jere. I don't wanna loose you again." She cried out to him. "I don't think that I can handle that." She told him as she took another deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

_'You won't loose me, Becca. I have to go, but I will see you soon. That's a promise, Beck. I love you, and I won't loose you after I finally get you.'_

That was all it took to bring her to complete tears. She couldn't help herself but smile though. "I love you too. Bye." She told him before hanging up the phone and giving it back to Andie as she wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Thank you. That meant a lot to me, Andie." She thanked the woman as she hugged her quickly before going back over to Damon and Katherine. "What's going to happen now?" She asked them as she joined Katherine's side.

Damon sighed when he saw her tears. He wished that he could just take her back with him, but they all knew that he couldn't do that. "I'm giving you both verian so Klaus can't compel you any more. Since he obviously took your bracelet, you're going to need more. Just sit tight until we can get you out of here." Damon explained to her as he passed her another vile of vervain. "Just be careful with it. If he finds out you have that, neither of you are getting out of here." He told them as they both took a sip of the vervain, choking on it on Katherine's part. "You owe me, Katherine, and I will collect." He told the vampire before calling Andie over and leaving.

It was now back to boredom for the two girls. Becca had intended on going back to reading her book, but Katherine had other ideas for her. "You might wanna clean up, Baby Lockwood. Klaus sees that you were crying? He'll either blame me or know that you got in contact with someone in that little group of yours." She told her before she could sit down. Becca nodded her head quickly and went to go wash up in the bathroom. Katherine followed her in, apparently not done talking to her. "So you and baby Gilbert? I saw that coming from a mile away. I was just surprised it took you two so long to hook up." She said out to the human as she washed her face.

Becca gritted her teeth together angrily. She didn't want to talk about Jeremy right now, especially not to Katherine. "I'm not in the mood to talk about him, Katherine. Go back to ignoring me, I liked that a lot better." She told her as she shut up the water and wiped her face before pushing past the vampire, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she turned to follow her.

So maybe she had been wrong about this girl. She wasn't all innocent with no bite or bark after all. At least she wasn't someone that she completely hated like Elena or that witch. She knew that she could have been stuck with worse company. "I might have been wrong about you, kid. Maybe you do have some spunk hidden inside of you somewhere." She said out as she went back over to the island and grabbed the bottle of liquor. She held it out toward the girl, but she shook her head no before sitting down on the couch.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, more for her then. They didn't know when Klaus would be returning, so they should make best of the time they had without him while they could. She turned up the radio when a song she liked came on and took a swig of the bottle in her hand, starting to swing around to the beat of the music. Becca tried her best to ignore her as she danced around, but she wanted to join in so badly at the moment. Katherine realized this and smirked as she danced over to the human girl.

She grabbed her hand, tossing the book in her hands aside as she pulled her up to her feet. The girls went on to dance around, Katherine occasionally taking swigs of the bottle in her free hand. The girls twirled around under the other's arm, swinging their hips to the beat of the song playing. They just danced around wildly until Katherine froze at the sound of keys jiggling. Her head wiped around at the sound of someone unlocking the door. With vampire speed, she had pulled Becca over to the couch with her and sat them down before Klaus came into the room.

They had left the music blasting, and he knew better to believe that they hadn't been goofing off a moment ago. He still had his hearing, he could hear their laughter from inside the room. He had smiled at the sound of Becca's laughter, and he wished to hear more of it. He wouldn't let them know as much though. He was still slightly fuming from being weak in front of that stupid Salvatore brother. He was tired of this body. He missed his own where he was powerful, unlike with this body. "Mind turning that down." He said out annoyedly to Katherine as he tossed his keys aside.

Katherine said nothing as she and Becca shared a quick look as she reached out and turned off the music. Becca got up from the couch and went to go back into the bedroom. Klaus followed after her with his eyes. "You don't need to go and hide just because I'm back, you know!" He called out to her. She paused in the doorway when she heard the door open and that witch from before came inside. "Felix, what took you so long?" He said out to the witch.

Becca and Katherine shared a fearful look as more vampires came in with bags that obviously belonged to Klaus. After him another witch had come inside, and seemed to be more than pleased to see him. Both girls tensed up when another larger crate was rolled inside. 'His body' Katherine mouthed over to the younger girl, who had been beyond confused. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the words. Klaus would be officially here in only an amount of hours.

#%$#%$%$

The girls stood off to the side as the two witches kneeled chanting some other language before the crate standing up on the other side of the room. Alaric stood beside it, his head down as he seemed to focus on something. Candles were lit all around the witches as they chanted together. They both slowly raised their heads as they seemed to finish. The girls flinched as Alaric gasped for air. He slowly focused on the girls in confusion. "Becca? Elena?" He asked out before he collapsed onto the ground in a limp heap.

Felix stood up and went to open the crate. Katherine took a cautious step forward, Becca following behind her just as carefully. Both were curious to see Klaus. He slowly stepped out from the box, his eyes on Alaric's body. The girls both straightened up at the sight of him. Becca felt suddenly very cold as she realized why he looked so familiar to her. He was the man from her dreams, the one with the curly dirty blond hair that always chased her around the forest.

He slowly raised his head, a smile bouncing on his lips from ear to ear. "Now that's more like it." He said out as he looked from one witch to the other before his eyes settled on the girls. His eyes were taunting and cruel as he looked over Katherine, but they seemed to soften just the slightest as they moved onto Becca. "What do you think, love? Any better?" He said out to her with a chuckle. The girls shared a wary look together before gulping down their fear and standing there. Klaus was here, and both of their worlds were about to turn upside down.


	40. The Chasing Game

Things were chaotic around Alaric's apartment, especially since Klaus was in his right body again and the full moon was tonight. Becca had slept through most of the night, and through the morning as well. Klaus had spared her one of the shirts his servants had brought over for him for the night to sleep in, and Katherine had spared her a pair of shorts to sleep in as well. They were a little small in length, but it was better than the worn out dress she had been wearing since the dance.

Thanks for the reviews! I know it hasn't aired yet, but I can't wait to get to the episode Dangerous Liasions episode in season three, and season three in general lol. I do not own anything in the fiction, everything besides Becca belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 37!

$%#%#%$#%

She tiredly moved into the doorway between the bed room and the rest of the apartment, leaning against the door frame as she watched the vampires and witches move around as they prepared for tonight. "Becca, darling, so nice to see you up and moving, and such a delicious look on you, I must say." Klaus said out to her from across the room as he moved toward her. He gave her a small bow as he approached her, a grin playing on his lips as he held his hand out to her.

She stared at his hand warily, as if debating if she should take it or not. She had decided to place her smaller hand inside of his larger one. She didn't really have a choice, she knew that much deep down. "What's going on?" She asked him as she let him lead her toward the kitchen area. He snapped his fingers and instantly one of the vampires under his control was holding out a plate of human food toward them both, steam still sizzling from the plate. Just the sight of it made her mouth water. Klaus took it from him and put it on the island. "Do enjoy your breakfast, love. It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking. You need to stay healthy, I won't be allowing anything else on the matter." He told her as he pulled her closer and moved her in front of him so she was facing the plate of food.

She glanced back over her shoulders at him once before taking a small bite out of the scrambled eggs. He rolled his eyes down at her. "Bigger bites than that please, sweetheart." His voice was now tense and slightly irritated. He just wanted this show to get on the road. She took another bite, a bigger one this time, and chewed slowly with an 'is this better?' expression as she looked up at him. "Much better. Now fill up, darling, because we've got places to be and I do believe that I owe you story before we do as such." Klaus told her as she continued to eat her breakfast.

He motioned for her to follow him back into the bed room where they could talk in, slight, privacy. She was hesitant on following him to a secluded room where she would be alone with him, but she needed to hear the truth, and he was willing to tell her what she wanted to know. She took one last bite out of her breakfast before following him into the bed room. He let her go in first, a grin on his face as he shut the door behind them. She found herself crawling back into the bed and curling up under the sheets. He chuckled as he watched her before sitting down on the end of the mattress. "I suppose the beginning would be a good start then?" He said to her as he got comfortable.

She was wary of him coming closer to her, especially when she was alone with him in a room. She knew that there were others in the other room, but none of them would think to cross Klaus to save her, not even Katherine. She was too afraid of him to even think of crossing him again. "Don't be so frightened, love. You are possibly the only human that I won't harm in this little pathetic town." He told her when he noticed that she was terrified of him being so close to her. He didn't want her to be frightened of him for some strange reason. It sickened him a bit at the idea of not wanting someone to fear him, but it was a strange with her.

He should hate her, want to hurt the most, but he couldn't. She reminded him of the first person he had ever really cared about, who was the first to be taken away from him so suddenly. He should want to rip her throat out for looking like her, but that was the same reason why he wasn't doing just that. "The beginning then, love." He returned to why they were originally there. "I think it was my sister's birth. Her father had sent her over to our home with a gift. I was lucky enough to be the one to answer the door." A dreamy look came across his face as he remembered it. "The first thing she did was smile at me. It was from that moment on that we were inseparable." He told her.

_'His mother had given birth to his baby sister, Rebekah, only days ago. They were still trying to get use to having a baby girl in their family now, especially him since he was no longer the youngest. His older brother Elijah was helping their father hunt for supplies before the full moon. He was to stay with his mother and his newly born sister until they returned. Mikael, his father, had been very wary of leaving him to protect them, but his mother had convinced him to go._

_His mother was currently sleeping in her bed with his sister, who was for once not crying her little lungs out. She heard a small knock on their front door and went to go investigate. Some of the locals had come by already to give their congratulations on the new baby, this was probably no different. He opened the door to their home to find a girl on the other side. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. He didn't understand the feelings going on inside him, he was still fairly young, but he knew enough to know that this girl had taken his breath away._

_Unlike the other girls in this village, she was groomed and still full of so much youth that it was almost too hard to believe. A lot of the other woman that he's seen while walking with his brother or mother were much much older and full of wrinkles. He thought that he might have died when she gave him that smile. It was absolutely brilliant. "It's . . . it's nice to, um, nice to . . to meet you. My fa . . . father sent me . . . me to celebrate your sis . . . sister. I Iliana of Lockiewode clan." The girl said out to him. He could tell that she was still fairly new to his language, but she was trying to make an effort._

_He gave her a smile back as he took her hand, like his mother had taught him to, and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you, Iliana. Your english is really good." He told her as he gave her her hand back. She blushed and looked away for a moment before meeting eyes with him again. Her eyes were a stunning green color, just shining when she smiled that smile he already loved. "I'm Niklaus." He told her with a dazzling smile of his own.'_

He snapped out of his memories when he felt her hand on top of his own. His eyes darted down to the touching of hands. He instantly noticed that her hand was so much tinier compared to his own. "She only grew more beautiful with age, as I'm sure did as well. She was my best friend while growing up, she kept me alive longer than I probably would have if I didn't have her in my opinion. My father just adored her, but he hated that she chose to be my friend, but she didn't care. She rebelled against our fathers, because his was not too fond of me either. He thought that I was too reckless and far too unsafe for his daughter." He explained to her as he stared at their hands with a dazed look.

_'Iliana was running through the woods, Niklaus not far behind her as he chased after her. This was one of her favorite games to play with him while they were out in the woods together. "You can surely run faster than that, Niklaus!" She laughed out behind her she saw saw that he was falling behind. He had been helping her with her english for years now, and she was improving more and more every day._

_Following her improving english, was not only her beauty, but his strong attraction to her. He hadn't wanted to mess up their growing friendship though. Besides his siblings, she was the only one in their village to show him a little respect. She cared enough about him to know when he was upset or frightened of his father. "Of course I can, my sweet little Iliana, but why end today's game so early in the day?" He laughed out to her._

_Her laughter followed his own. She was always his 'sweet little Iliana' ever since they were little kids. He didn't mean it in a taunting way because she was too sweet or so much smaller than him, but because she was his and she always would be. He wouldn't let anything change that, not even his father. The two continued to run through the trees and bushes. When the lights started to lessen, Niklaus knew that it was time to head back to the village. It was time for their game to end, if only he knew that it would be the end to more than just their game of chase.'_

Klaus cleared his throat as he swallowed down his emotions. He let his eyes shut for a moment as he took a deep breath, shutting his humanity off. Becca had seen it, if only for a few moments. She had seen it. She realized that Elijah and Katherine had not told her the full extent that this Iliana girl had on this vampire. "You loved her a lot, didn't you?" She said out to him as she watched his reaction. He slowly opened his eyes to see her looking back at him with those eyes that haunted his dreams.

He swallowed down his first answer of saying 'yes' to her. That he did in fact love Iliana very much, but that would be human of him to do so. He wasn't human though, far from it really. He was a monster, and monsters didn't love. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, love. You should do well to remember that from now on." He told her with a distant tone in his voice as he cleared his throat and got up from the bed. "We should be off soon, we have some where important to be. I will send Katerina in to help you dress for the day. Be ready in ten, darling." He told her as he crossed the room and left.

Katherine came in a moment later and hurried to help her dress for the day. She warned her that he would most likely be warning the wild card players tonight of what he has that they wanted back very badly. Meaning her with Stefan and Damon, but mostly Damon. Klaus had had one of his vampires pick up some her things last night from her house, which was also a warning to her that they could easily be invited inside of her home, where her mother was home alone.

Like he had said, she was ready to go in ten minutes. They were on their way out when he stopped her to leave. "You may leave this apartment now." He compelled her once he had remembered that she couldn't leave with him. "You should do well not to pull anything today. I imagine you know by now that you will be seeing one of the Salvatore brothers today. I will let you know that I do have everything I need tonight, that includes a werewolf. One that I'm sure you know very well." He told her in a low tone.

She felt her blood run cold as she realized what he had meant by that. He had her older brother, and he planned to use him tonight in this sacrifice thing tonight. "You can't." She gasped out fearfully before her emotions were taken over with anger. "If you so much as touch my brother, Klaus. I will . . ." She started to say to him as she clenched her tiny fists at her sides. Klaus cut her off by taking a hold of her arm and giving her a good shake.

She cringed at his cold, and slightly crazed, look. He clearly didn't like the fact that she was about to threaten him. She had a funny feeling that he didn't get threatened very often, especially by a sixteen year old little girl. "You should very well know not to threaten me, little girl. Especially when I have your brother locked away in a cellar and plan to kill him tonight." Klaus, in turn, threatened her. Her eyes widened fearfully at the mention of her brother being killed.

"You can't." She gasped out.

"I can, darling, and I will if you so much as step out of line while we are out and about today. Do I make myself clear, Ili . . . _Becca_." Klaus snarled at her as he continued to grip tightly onto her arm. She winced in pain at his grip, a whimper leaving her lips accidentally at the threatening vibe of the situation. Katherine, who had been watching them from the couch, straightened up a bit upon hearing his slip in names. It wasn't just any slip of the tongue though, he had almost called her Iliana.

She said nothing to him though as she just nodded her head. He gave one last look back to his servants to see that they were all still working on what they were all ordered to. He nodded his head, satisfied with their busy working, and pulled Becca out of the apartment, slightly dragging her as she fell behind. He didn't seem to care that he was holding her arm too lately, or the fact that her skin would surely bruise as soon as he let go of her.

!#$$#!

He had taken her to the Grill of all places. She was hoping that she would be able to see Jeremy, but he wasn't anywhere insight as Klaus pulled her through the crowd and right over to the bar. She did slightly perk up when she saw Damon and Alaric at the bar talking though. "Gentlemen." Klaus had said out as they got closer to the two men. "Why so glum?" He asked out to them.

Becca watched on as Alaric straightened up slightly upon seeing them. Damon gave him a confused look before looking over at Klaus and her. His eyes locked on her first with a worried stare. His eyes flickered down to her exposed arm to see that their was already a bruise starting to form, just like she had thought that it would. His eyes lifted upon hearing Klaus's throat clear. He didn't look so much as danger as he did cocky and full of himself. "Klaus, I presume." He said with a groan as he let his head drop.

His day was just getting better and better. First he had most likely ruined Elena's life by feeding her his blood, and now Becca was hurt and still in the clutches of this maniac because he couldn't protect her like he had promised her that he would. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. "In the flesh, and with beautiful company that I'm sure you both know." Klaus said out to them as he motioned down to Becca on his arm with a smug smile as he looked back at the two men before them. "Thanks for the loner, mate." He said over to Alaric.

Damon rose from his stool to stand face to face with Klaus. The hybrid in question, pushed Becca back slightly behind him. He did not want the Salvatore brother getting any ideas about taking her and running. "Any reason you decided to stop by and say hi, and bring Becca over to rub it in our faces that you have her? Not that I don't love seeing her, but I'd rather not seeing any bruises on her." He said to him, glancing back at a guilty Becca.

Klaus felt his jaw tense up. He didn't mean to leave any mark on Becca, he would never find himself wanting to hurt her. She had just pushed his buttons, just like his sweet little Iliana had when they were kids. "I am told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger, and that my doppelgangers little brother fancies my sweet little Becca." He said out to him, glancing back at Becca with a knowing look as she stared up at him with horror filled wide eyes. "Just thought that I'd remind you so you don't forget." He said to them both. He wouldn't dare hurt Jeremy, he already had her brother over her head.

Damon gave out a laugh. He knew that Klaus wasn't only threatening him and his brother to stay out of the hybrid's way, he was threatening baby Gilbert as well. He wasn't stupid, he couldn't be after living so long, and he knew that Jeremy loved Becca, and that he would do all he could to get her back. That was something Klaus wouldn't have. "That's great advise." Damon said out, causing all three of them to look over at him in confusion. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?" Damon asked out to him.

Becca felt her lower jaw drop to the floor, as did Alaric's as he watched from behind Damon. Klaus just chuckled as he shook his head. His joking mood disappeared as soon as he raised his head to look back at Damon. "You're kidding." He said out to him before he turned his attention back to both Becca and Alaric. "He is kidding, right?" He asked out to them both. Becca simply shook her head and sighed, hoping that this didn't ruin anything planned tonight.

"No, not really."

Klaus seemed to turn his hope that Damon was merely kidding about delaying the one thing that he's been waiting centuries to do. "Come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things." Damon tried to pursue him, but he knew that it only baiting him. His hoping seemed to get him no where. Damon knew there most likely a chance that Klaus would kill him then postpone this thing. It was worth a shot though.

Klaus seemed to do a 180 with his mood. Becca noticed instantly that he was on guard now with his change in stance. "Let me be clear. I have _my_ Becca. I have my vampire. I have my _werewolf_." He said to them with a glance back at Becca, giving her a knowing look before looking back at Damon and Alaric. "I have everything I need. The ritual _will_ happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, to see Becca again, don't screw it up." He warned the vampire before going to leave. "Come along Becca, darling." He said back to her.

She went to follow him without a word to the other two men, but Damon caught her wrist before she could. She was fighting back tears as she slowly lifted her head to meet his questioning look. "Please let me go, Damon. I need to go back with him. I don't have a choice." She pleaded with him, begging with him to just let her go this one time. He had to know that she didn't have a choice. He had her brother, and he was holding him over his head.

Damon wouldn't let her go though, he really didn't want to see her walk away with that monster. Not again. He wouldn't have it. "He has Tyler somewhere chained up, Damon. Please, I need to go back with him. Please don't do anything that could hurt my brother in the end." She pleaded with him. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Klaus more than pleased as he waited for her.

Damon's eyes softened slightly when he saw her fear shining in her eyes. He didn't even realize that Tyler was back in town, but now he knew why. She probably didn't even know that her mother was in the hospital thanks to Klaus, and it was probably better that way in the end. She didn't need to worry about that on top of everything else that was going on. "Okay. Okay, but I won't let him take you away from everyone you love." He told her as he slowly let go of her.

He held up his hand in a motion that showed both her and Klaus that he wasn't going to pull anything with her. She glanced back at Klaus again before taking a step toward Damon and quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. She held onto him as long as she could before Klaus came back over and tugged on her arm. "Come along, darling. I've let you have your good bye." He told her as he pulled her away from Damon. She looked back at Damon, tears running down her face now as she locked eyes with him. His blue eyes were pained as he watched her be taken away from him again. Their eyes stayed locked until Klaus dragged her out the front door, taking any hope of getting her back before the ritual with him.

#%$#%$#%$

They arrived back at the apartment a half hour later. Klaus pushed Becca inside the room, causing her to stumble slightly. Katherine looked up from her cup of coffee and tensed up when she saw Becca stumble. She almost wanted to help the girl, but not only was it not in her character, but Klaus would hurt her before she even got close to the girl. Klaus seemed to notice something as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind them. "Everything okay?" Katherine said out to them.

He grabbed a hold of Becca's arm to sturdy her as he took a sniff of the air. A stinging smell met his nostrils when he did. It didn't take long before he recognized the horrible scent. Vervain. "What have you been doing?" He asked out to the vampire as he let go of the girl in his grip. Becca quickly hurried over to her side and stood beside her. Katherine handed her the cup of coffee, giving her a quick look that told her that the vervain was inside the liquid. She gave her a quick nod and took a sip of the drink.

Klaus watched the exchange between them closely. He knew that the girls had some how briefly 'bonded' over being trapped here together, but there was something else going on between them. Something he didn't like. They were hiding something from him, and he knew it. "Making coffee. Want some?" Katherine asked out to him as innocently as she could. She needed to play it cool, he couldn't find out about the vervain or else both of the girls were toast. She knew that Becca might have a chance at forgiveness with seeing who looked like, but she didn't have a chance in hell.

He zoomed over to her, grabbing a hold of her neck and lifted her up from the ground enough so her feet didn't touch the floor. Becca gasped fearfully at the sudden movement, dropping the cup from hands. It shattered to pieces, spilling all over the floor. She was more worried about him smelling the vervain on either of their breathes. She just hoped that the one sip had been enough for the night. "Tell me what you've been doing." Klaus tried to compel Katherine.

"Making coffee." She choked out.

He checked her eyes over for a moment before letting her go. She choked in a breath of air as she held onto her neck. Becca was instantly at her side, making sure that she was okay. She motioned to the older woman to head to her room. Katherine nodded her head and the girls turned to leave. "Wait." He said out to them both. The two girls froze where they stood. They slowly turned back to him. "Take off your bracelet, Katerina. Now." He told her. She was hesitant to do so, but did as he asked and handed him her bracelet. "Now, I want you . . . to walk over to the window, and stand in the sun light." He told her, a daring look in his expression as he looked between the two girls.

Becca's eyes widened in fear. Damon had explained to her what Katherine's bracelet and his, Stefan's, and Caroline's rings all did. If she stood in the sun light, no matter how old she was, long enough and without that bracelet on, she was going to die for real. He couldn't do that! "She'll burn, Klaus. Please, don't make her do that. She was just making coffee. I even drank it. It was fine." She begged him as she moved in front of Katherine. It was if she was trying to protect her.

Katherine looked down at her with a shocked expression. Even after everything she's done to her and her friends, she was still standing up to Klaus for her. "Sorry, sweetheart, but she doesn't have a choice. Go, Katerina." He told them, motioning for the vampire to get on with it. She took a deep breath and turned, walking toward the stream of sun light peaking through the curtains like he had said to do. Becca watched on disgusted as he merely drank a fresh cup of coffee while watching as Katherine cried out in pain.

It went on for a minute as he just found amusement in her loud screams of pain from the sunlight hitting and burning her skin. Becca looked between them, wanting to do something for the woman so badly, but she couldn't do anything for her. She couldn't risk him doing something to Tyler because she helped Katherine. The screams were becoming too much for her though. "Klaus, please, she's had enough! Stop this!" She begged him once she saw that Katherine was starting to really burn because of the sun exposure.

Klaus held out for another moment before sighing. He really did hate seeing that look of disgust in Becca's eyes, especially when it was toward him. "That's enough." He said out to Katherine with a huff. She was instantly bawled up in the corner, hiding from the sunlight as she healed. Becca hurried over to her side to make sure that she was alright. "Hm. Guess I was wrong." Klaus said out as he started to move closer to them. "Alright then, I need you do something for me. Becca, if you would please go to your room for a moment. I'd rather you not hear this, darling, and before you worry that pretty little head of yours, it's not about your brother." He told them, motioning for Becca to leave the room.

Becca looked down at Katherine to see her giving her a look to leave. She slowly nodded and stood up straight on her feet. She slowly, shakenly, made her way past Klaus before hurrying off to her room. She shut the door quickly and raced over to the bed. She pulled the covers over her head and just cried out. This day had gotten worse, and it would only get worser by night fall. She knew that to be a fact. She just hoped that even if she didn't, that her friends and Jeremy made it out okay.


	41. The Story Of You And I

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to hear that you liked the history of Klaus and Iliana, but don't worry. It won't be the last you hear of her. I think in an earlier chapter I accidentally called Klaus's witch Felix, but I made the mistake it's actually Maddox. How I got that mixed up, I don't even know lol. I've got one more episode to write up before season three! I'm excited! lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 38

$#$%#%$#%$

Klaus had left the girls at the apartment while he set up the ritual at the sight with Greta, one of his witches. He had compelled Becca again to not leave the apartment, only he didn't know that he didn't work. She could leave any time she wanted to, but she wouldn't for Katherine's sake. She wasn't about to leave her alone with that monster, not after what she saw him do to her earlier. The girls were sitting boredly at the table when Klaus came back. "Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." He said out to them as he crossed the room to the laptop.

Katherine had filled her while Klaus was gone on what was going on. He had taken it upon himself to make sure he had back ups in case something went wrong with the original sacrifices. "I don't know." Katherine said out sadly. She still felt a bit guilty of what she had done to Jenna, and a bit more guilty when she didn't tell Becca the whole truth, but she did what she needed to do. She had to keep telling herself that until she believed it. "What are you doing?" She asked out as she and Becca shared a confused look upon seeing him plug something in before opening the laptop. "Where's Elena?" She asked out, knowing that he had gone to retrieve the human version of herself.

Klaus seemed completely occupied with what ever it was that he was doing on the laptop at the moment. "Sent her off with Greta." He mumbled out to them. Becca cringed at the sound of some woman crying out in pain. What was he doing? She just hoped to god that it wasn't Caroline. "It's almost time." He said out more to himself then to the two girls. The door suddenly kicked in as a burst of wind hit it. All three of their heads turned toward the sound.

Becca jumped to her feet as Klaus rolled his eyes and groaned out in annoyance as he sat back in his chair. He just couldn't give up, could he? "I wasn't aware that you had been invited in." He said out to Damon, who now stood behind him. Katherine stood up from her chair as well, grabbing onto Becca's wrist to keep her from moving toward Damon, which she knew the girl desperately wanted to do.

Damon didn't dare look back at the two girls yet. He needed to make his point clear to the all mighty Klaus, he couldn't be distracted by them at the moment. "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." He told the hybrid. Damon didn't hesitate on where he stood, he was going to stop this and get both Elena and Becca back from this creep, even if it killed him.

Klaus hade managed to stay in his seat as calmly as he could. He was on edge tonight, and not just because of the ritual. It was a full moon, and even if his gene was dormant as of this moment, didn't mean that he didn't feel the effects of it as well as any other wolf would. "Didn't we already have this conversation? I'm pretty sure our lovely Becca told you as well what was at stake for her tonight." He said out to the eldest Salvator brother.

Damon seemed almost smug as he stared at the back of Klaus's head with a smirk playing on his lips. He was hoping to get a not so good reaction at what he was about to tell them all. "Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." He said out to the room of vampires and Becca. He heard Becca inhale sharply at the news, he knew that she was beyond words happy that her brother was safe.

Klaus got up quickly from his seat upon hearing the news of the breakouts. He was less then pleased to see the smug look on Damon's face. "Excuse me." He said out in a low, threatening tone. The girls flinched at the tone, even though it wasn't directed at either of them. The two girls watched on as Damon took full blame for the stunt he had pulled. Klaus had to almost admire him for that. Almost. He thought that he had it all figured out, but he would always be a step ahead of this idiotic vampire. He glanced back behind Damon to the two girls. "Katerina, Becca, darling, give us a moment." He said out to the both of them.

Damon glanced back at them, locking eyes with Becca for a moment before motioning for her to leave the room with Katherine. The vampire gave him a questioning look before pulling Becca along behind her toward the room the human was sleeping in at the moment. Once the door was shut, the men had gone back to their 'discussion' while the girls waited. Becca was pacing the room, praying to god that Damon would be alright while Katherine listened in on the conversation. Some of it she already knew, like with Klaus having back ups in case something like this happened. The girls jumped when they heard a crash outside the room.

Once they heard the front door slam shut, they knew that Klaus had left the apartment. They were out of Becca's room in a second in search of what had happened to Damon. They saw him on the ground, his form unmoving and completely still. Katherine was the first to see his neck twisted, but already healing. Becca didn't need to see that though. She took a whiff of the room and smelt rotting flesh coming from Damon. Something wasn't right about it. "Go to the bathroom and get some wet towels. Something doesn't smell right." She told her. Becca did as she was told without a question.

Once she was gone, Katherine was at Damon's side and trying to find the source of the rotting smell. She soon found it on his arm. She gasped, taking a step back from him when she saw the rotting irritated flesh on his arm. It almost looked as if Damon had been bitten by someone, or something. She flinched when she heard glass shatter behind her. Becca had seen the bite mark as well. "Go get me a blood bag out of the fridge. Quickly!" She told the horror struck girl.

She hesitated for a moment, but quickly nodded and went to go find a blood bag for Damon. She soon came back after heating it up a little in the microwave and gave it over to Katherine. She looked away as she fed Damon the blood from the bag. "Hey, Damon." She said out when she noticed him slowly coming to. She slapped his cheek, trying to wake him up quicker. They didn't have the time to waste right now. "Hey! Damon." She tried again with another pat on the cheek.

He groaned as he started to wake up. "What the hell happened?" He asked out to her as he turned his head to the other side. His neck was sore, and he knew that Klaus had to have broken it. Becca found herself backing up into a corner as Katherine explained to Damon that she had lured somebody out and that Klaus was going to use her in the ritual as his vampire. She covered her mouth in disbelief as only one name came to mind. She soon found her back hitting the wall. She slowly slid down to the floor and curled herself up in a ball as Jenna's name left Katherine's lips, a whimper leaving her own lips when she realized that the only other woman who she loved like family was going to be killed along with her two best friends.

She had heard Jules' screams coming from the computer and Damon say her name out when he realized that it was her too. Even after everything that had gone down between the two woman, Becca still couldn't find it to want the other woman dead like everyone else was. She was going to loose everyone tonight, she knew that much from the nervous look in her friend's eyes. Damon glanced over at Becca as she struggled to get to his feet. The girl was broken, and he didn't know how to fix it this time. "He should have used me." Damon said out as he got up to his feet. "Why didn't he use me?" He asked out to either of the girls in the room. He glanced back at Becca and sighed when he noticed her bawled up in the corner of the room.

Katherine spared a look at the scared human girl as well as she started to get up to her feet. "He couldn't." She told him as she stood up straight and brushed herself off really quick. Damon was looking at Becca with a guilty look. He was the reason Jenna was now a vampire and that Jules was in danger. She was almost a given though, because he sure as hell wouldn't let her brother be puppy chow for Klaus, even if the kid did annoy him and bite him. "Damon, he said that you were as good as dead." She told him to try and get his attention back on what was going on.

He turned his head back to the vampire who had turned him and broken his heart all those years ago. She still couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to try and bait Klaus like he did. Had he not learned anything from when he killed Mason just to get a raise out of her? Someone else he cared about always died in their place. "What does that even mean?" He said out to her before he turned to go over to Becca. He needed to make sure that she was alright.

Katherine didn't let him get more than two steps away from her before grabbing onto his sore arm and pulling back his sleave slightly to reveal his irritated skin. "What does it even mean?" She said out as he yanked him back a step. "What is this Damon?" She asked him as she motioned down to the bite. Becca slowly got up from the floor upon hearing the question. She had seen what Katherine was talking about, but that didn't mean that she really understood what was happening.

Damon groaned when he realized what it was on his arm. He didn't even think to check his arm after fighting off Tyler. He just knew that he needed to make sure Caroline was far enough away and that he needed to get to Becca before it was too late. "It's a werewolf bite." He said out to him. Becca shook her head, having known what happened to Rose when Jules bit her. "No," She cried out before jumping into his surprised arms. He winced as he held onto her, his eyes locked on Katherine. They knew what they needed to do.

#%$$##$

Damon had taken Becca back to the boarding house. He wasn't about to let her go a third time in the same week. He felt guilty for leaving Katherine, but there was nothing he could do for her, and they all knew it. He told Becca to take a quick shower while he prepared for what was happening tonight by calling Stefan and telling him about Jenna. Becca was still upstairs when John came by. He could hear her rushing around her room for something to change into.

She came down as fast as she could, still slightly dripping from her shower, and in sweats as she hurried to put her wet hair up in a pony tail. Damon was bringing her to the witch's house. On the ride over, he had explained to her all about what really happened with Bonnie at the night of the dance. By the time they actually got there, she was racing toward the house. She ran right past Alaric and Elijah and down the hallway Damon had told her about. She hurried as fast as she could down the stairs, coming to a skidded stop at the bottom.

Jeremy and Bonnie both shot up from the floor, all three of the teenagers now had tears running down their faces suddenly as the sight of each other. "Bonnie," Becca gasped out before rushing to her friend. Bonnie met her half way and the two pulled the other into a hug. "He told me that he had killed you and just left you there." She cried out to her friend. Bonnie couldn't even manage words to say to her. She didn't have time to explain things to Becca, she didn't even know about the plan herself when she was taken.

Jeremy watched on as the girls hugged the other. He was just itching to have Becca in his arms again. His heart was racing more and more every second that he wasn't holding her. She finally pulled away from Bonnie and just stood there before him, that smile that always seemed to some how appear on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Hi." She choked out as she tried not to cry anymore. He didn't say anything as he filled in the space between them and pulled her into his arms. He just held onto her for a moment before cupping her cheek in his hand and crashing his lips onto her own.

She let herself melt into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to bring him closer to her. He pulled her body flat against his own and smiled against her lips. Bonnie smiled happily as she watched the two before silently slipping back upstairs to check on the boys and to give them some privacy. The two continued to kiss until they felt the air leaving their lungs. They slowly stopped the kiss as he placed small pecks of kisses on her lips, causing her to giggle as he let his head rest on hers. "You do not know how long I've wanted to really do that and not feel sorry for it after." He breathed out to her.

She just laughed at his breathless expression. Their chests were just barely touching from their heavy breathing as they held onto each other. It seemed like all the chaos going on around them was suddenly gone and it was just them again. "I love you so much, Jeremy. I can't believe this is happening." She laughed out to him as she rested her head on his chest. It felt so nice to finally feel safe in his arms again. She knew that she was safe with Klaus, but she never really felt safe like she did when Jeremy was holding her.

Jeremy pressed his lips to the top of her head and stayed there for a moment before resting his cheek against her head. He took in a deep breath, the smell of her shampoo filling his senses. He had missed her smell of mango's with a hint of chocolate. He didn't know how she managed to smell so good, but she did and that was all that mattered in the end. "I love you too, Becca." He told her before lifting his head up and pulling back slightly just enough so he could bend down and kiss her again. "And this is happening, no 'nos' about it this time." He told her when he pulled back and held her close again. She just laughed as she held onto him.

#%$#%$#%$

After their reunion was broken up by Damon, reality had come back to them both when the others had come back down to the basement. They sat in a circle, Damon standing and explaining everything to them. Becca sat under Jeremy's arm and laid her head on his shoulder tiredly as he played with her hair. John was explaining a story that he had found in one of the journals they had. It was about a mother tying her life to her sick child's life. The child had died, but had soon come back to life perfectly fine thanks to the spell. "We already know Elena's going to come back to life, but she'll be a vampire." Jeremy said out, clenching hiis fist at his side slightly.

Becca gave the hand wrapped around her shoulders a squeeze of comfort. They were going to find a way to get Elena out of being the monster that she didn't want to be when she woke up. She had a feeling that this would do that. "Not if her soul remains intact." John told them. The two teenagers looked over at the adults and Bonnie confused. What did that even mean? Wouldn't her soul stay with her anyways since she was still, technically breathing and moving around?

Damon seemed to be just as confused as the two teenagers were. He knew, unlike them, that turning into a vampire went that you lost your soul when you changed into one. You still physically die, you just come back afterward. A vampire is still dead, it doesn't need to breath, and their hearts don't beat. "Her soul? Really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" He said out to them with a bit bitterness and shock. There were too many faults in this plan, and he didn't like the odds.

Bonnie gave him a pointed look. That 'act of god mumbo jumbo' was her ability at being a witch. He should have more faith in her magic, if not just in her. John stepped forward toward Damon with a determined look. "I refuse to let Elena to turn into the thing I've spent my life trying to protect her against." He told him as he stood face to face with the vampire. "And you can call that god, or mystical energy, or what ever you want, but yes . . . I'm putting my faith in it." He told him.

The three teens watched on with baited breath as the two men faced off in front of them all. Becca squeezed Jeremy's hand, hoping that Damon didn't do anything stupid with John. He wasn't in his complete health because of the bite, but when they were heading to boarding house, he had made her promise not to tell anyone until he was ready to tell them. She wasn't alright with it, but she would keep the promise unless she was forced to tell. They watched as John turned and walked towards Bonnie, the two then going off to prepare for the spell.

It wasn't long before they started the spell. Becca had never seen her friend work her magic before, and she had to admit it was a little freaky, but it was also amazing to watch as well. Damon didn't seem to think as much though. He snapped his fingers, trying to hurry her up. "Come on, Bonnie. We have a hybrid to kill." He said out to the witch in question. She stayed completely focused on John and her spell though, seeming to completely ignore him. Becca was proud of her, not many were able to resist snapping at Damon when he was antsy.

Jeremy held up his hand, wishing that he would shut up already. Becca pulled on his arm and gave Damon a scolding look. Neither of them were going to be any help if they bothered Bonnie or got into a fight now. They returned their attention to Bonnie as she opened her eyes. She was done. "It's done." She said out to them after a moment. She was just hoping that it was really done and she didn't screw up this time. This was Elena's life on the line though, there was no time for screw ups.

Damon glanced over at Becca and Jeremy quickly before looking back at Bonnie and John with a irritated look. He just wanted this all to be over. "That's it?" He said out to her. She gave him a small nod as she bit her bottom lip. He knew that she was nervous, but that didn't stop her from helping protect her friends. "Lets go." He said as he jerked his head to the side and motioned for her to go. "We'll be back soon." He said over to Becca as Bonnie joined his side.

Jeremy looked at them confused. There was no way they were leaving without him, there just wasn't. His sister and aunt, the only two people he had left of his family in this town, were at that ritual. He wasn't just going to sit back and wait any more when one of them could die. He went to go after them, but Becca pulled on his arm to hold him back. She wanted to go as well, Elena was her best friend and Jenna and Jules were there too, but she knew that they had to stay out of the way. "I have my ring, Becca. I have to make sure that none of them get hurt." He told her as he tried to pull of her grip on him.

She didn't want to let him go though. Call her selfish, but she didn't want Jeremy to be hurt. She didn't know what she would do if something something were to happen to him while he was there. The ring could easily come off of him if something were to happen. "Please, Jeremy. Stay here with me. _I_ need you here with me. Please." She pleaded with him. He gave her a guilty look before looking back at Bonnie and Damon, who were waiting to see what he was doing. They didn't want him in the way either.

He looked back down at down Becca and saw that tears were welling up in hers. She needed him with her, he knew that. He just had to trust the others to protect his family when he couldn't. He slowly nodded his head and pulled her to him. Damon looked at Becca with a pained look, but he and Bonnie had to take that as their cue to leave. They hurried out of the witch house, leaving the humans behind to hope and pray that everything went down okay.

Jeremy and Becca were waiting down in the basement with John and Alaric. The three men were pacing, all three hating just having to sit back and wait while the others went out and saved their loved ones. They knew that the ritual needed to happen to be able to kill Klaus, they just hoped that somehow that didn't have involve Jenna being one of the ones to die. Becca sat in the corner silently as she watched them all walk back and forth. She knew that the ritual had to have started already. She was looking through one of the journals when her breathing suddenly quickened as she felt her heart being squeezed.

Her eyes widened fearfully at the feeling going on inside of her chest. She never felt anything like it before in her life. It was more painful then when Elijah had been daggered the night of the dinner party. "Jeremy," She gasped out. He turned his head toward her slowly, the other two doing the same at the sound of her voice. "Jeremy, it hurts, my heart _hurts_." She said out to him as best as she could before a sudden scream left her lips. Jeremy was immediately at her side. Her screams continued to escape her lips as she withered in pain.

Jeremy felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he held onto her spazzing body. Her insides felt like they were on fire. Tears rolled down her own face as she cried out for it to stop. Jeremy looked up at the other two men with a pained expression. He didn't know what to do. "Could she be linked to Klaus? Katherine did that with Elena when they all tried to kill her." Alaric said out to John, who was holding one of the journals tightly in his hands.

It was one that wasn't of the Gilbert family. It was probably one of the oldest of journals that they had found in the house. It belonged to one of the witches and had been passed down through the decades. He lifted the book back up and skimmed over the section that he had been reading before. "She's not linked to Klaus, at least not like Elena was to Katherine. She's bonded to him and Elijah because of the original female Lockwood, Iliana. The original witch used her in the ritual as well as the original Petrova doppelganger. Klaus, nor anyone else, knew about the original witch using the girl. Becca's linked to Iliana, which makes her bonded to Klaus and Elijah. What ever happens to them, she feels the pain of it. It won't kill her, thankfully, but she will feel the pain they feel." John explained to the men.

Becca let out one final blood curly scream of pure pain before her eyes slid back into her head and she went limp in Jeremy arms. She felt like dead weight as he grabbed onto her. He pulled her closer into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve being bonded to Klaus or the life she led as his friend, his love, a werewolf's sister. "Is that why she has those fainting spells?" He asked out to his uncle and Alaric as he cradled the girl he loved in his arms.

John skimmed a bit more through the section in the journal and came upon the answer to Jeremy's question. "It is. Iliana died at the age of seventeen. The witch wrote here that she never had her wolf gene awaken while she was alive. Since she's linked to Becca, that's why her own gene is dormant. Because of that fact, the gene is slowly killing her regular blood cells. When her heart speeds up, her blood rushes, causing the effect to burn her blood cells quicker. That explains the fainting spells." John explained to them all.

Jeremy's eyes widened at the mention of death and Becca in the same sentence. She couldn't die. It wasn't possible. Becca was gonna be the girl that he loved for years and year, maybe even marry if they got that far. "She can't die. There has to be something that we can do." He said out to the two men. They shared a sad look before John shook his head. If there was something that they could do, it wasn't in this book. Jeremy carefully propped Becca up against the wall and got up from the floor. "I can't let her die, Uncle John! I love her!" He told them. "No!" He shouted out, letting out a cry of frustration as she punched the wall.

Unlike Damon, his hand didn't go through the wall, but it did hurt a hell of a lot. He had probably broken his hand, but he couldn't worry about that right now. A broken hand was nothing compared to what he could loose tonight. He could loose everything and so much more than that. He could loose everyone that he ever loved tonight, including Becca when she turned seventeen. Her birthday wasn't that far away, only a few months from now. He had to believe that they would find a way to save her before then though.

#^$%$%^

Night had come and gone, but the waiting hadn't stopped. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and brushed back one of her stray curls. She was resting after what ever she had gone through, he just hoped that she would wake up. He couldn't loose her before her time was actually up. As he kissed the top of her head, he made a silent promise to himself. He wasn't going to tell her about what he had learned from the journal. He won't unless he absolutely had to.

John was writing a letter to his daughter while they waited. He paused to look up at his nephew and the girl that he loved. He had certainly changed a lot since his last trip to town. "We should have heard from them by now." Alaric said from the doorway leading up to the main floor of the house. He was growing impatient with not knowing anything and if the girls were okay. He walked into the room more, he couldn't find it in himself just to stand still.

Jeremy lifted up the book that John had found the story of the mother and her child inside. He began reading through it as he settled a sleeping Becca more comfortably in his arms. He felt his heart drop when he got past the point where the daughter came back to life. "Did you read all of this?" He asked out to his uncle. He couldn't have possibly read this part.

"I did."

Jeremy looked over at his uncle in shock. He knew the cost of doing that spell for Elena then. He knew, and he didn't care. Becca started to awaken from her sleep upon hearing Jeremy's worried voice. She slowly let her eyes flutter open, wincing at her sore body as she twisted around to look up at him. She was confused when she saw his worried expression. "So you understand what happened to the baby's mother after she was brought back to life." He said out to his uncle. He looked at Becca to see her looking back at him with a confused expression.

Becca didn't know why he looked so worried. He didn't say anything as he just held onto her tighter. He needed the comfort, and she knew that. She looked from one Gilbert man to the next with a confused expression. She must have missed a lot after she passed out. She still didn't understand why what happened, happened. It just felt like she was on fire and that her heart was being ripped out of her chest. "She saved her daughter, and she found peace." She turned her head slowly upon hearing John say that. What did it mean?

She looked back at the boy holding her and slowly grabbed a hold of Jeremy's hand when she saw his pained expression on his face. "John." He said out as he climbed to his feet, pulling a worn out Becca up with him. She continued to look between the men with a confused expression. What were they talking about? She grabbed the book from Jeremy's hands and read over what he had. She dropped the book, gasping as she covered her mouth in shock.

John got up from his chair and made his way over to Jeremy and Becca with his letter in his hand. It hurt him to do this, but he needed to before it was too late. "I need you to give this to Elena for me." He told his nephew as he handed him the letter. He slipped off his ring and slowly grabbed a hold of Jeremy's hand. "And also this." He told him as he placed the ring inside of his hand. He closed Jeremy's fingers around the ring slowly.

Alaric watched on just as confused as Becca had been before. John had basically ruined his life when he came back to town just to get that ring back, and now he was giving it over to Jeremy? He looked between the three sad faces and saw that there was a lot more going on then he knew about though at the moment. "Ah, hey. What's going on here?" He asked out as he took a step closer to them all. He went ignored though.

John kept his eyes locked on the two teenagers with guilty look. They knew what was going to happen to him. "Take care of each other. Please." He said to Jeremy and Alaric. Becca couldn't handle it anymore. She rushed over to him and hugged him around his waist. He was a bit taken back by the motion, but slowly smiled and hugged her back. "And take care of this one because she's special, Jere, and she's gonna be the one that will be with you until the day you die. I watched you two grow up together, and we all knew that you two were something else. A love like yours isn't easy to find, but it's even easier to loose if not treated right." He told his nephew as he slowly let go of the girl.

Jeremy nodded his head slowly as Becca returned to his side and buried her head in his shirt as she held onto him. They all suddeny froze when they heard the front door slam open upstairs. They all looked above them slowly before realizing what was probably happening. "I think they're here." Alaric said out before hurrying upstairs to see if the girls were okay. Becca gave one look to Jeremy before taking off to make sure her best friends were okay. Jeremy shared one last look with his uncle before he motioned for him to go. He nodded and hurried after Becca and Alaric.

Becca was the first one to appear in the doorway, sliding to a stop with both Jeremy and Alaric right behind her. Becca gasped out at the sight of her friend and covered her mouth in shock as worry flowed through her body. "How is she?" Jeremy asked out to Damon as he appeared at Becca's side. Alaric slid past them to the other side of the door frame while Becca stood in between them both.

"I don't know yet."

Becca found herself hiding away under Jeremy's arm as they waited for something to happen. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach that something had gone wrong with the plan. "What about Jenna?" Alaric asked out to him. Damon looked over his shoulder and shook his head slowly. A small gasp left her lips as she looked up at Jeremy worriedly. She saw the horror filled expression on both of his and Alaric's faces.

The world had seemed to suddenly go in slow motion as the news of his aunt being truly dead sunk in for all of them. Behind them, John was watching them from the front door. He slowly made his way outside into the sun for one last time as the others stayed in the other room. Becca held onto Jeremy as he stumbled back in shock. The sound of Elena taking in a much needed breath broke the silence that had over come them all. Jeremy left Becca's side to hurry over to his sister's as Damon checked her over. She thanked god when Elena said that she was fine. She jumped when she heard a thud outside. She hurried over to the other door to see John laid out on the ground, completely still and not moving. He was dead, but Elena had come back. His daughter was safe, and he was at peace.


	42. It's Alright To Cry

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's short, so I'll use the free weekend to get the next one done and possible start the third season! I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca of course, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 39

!#$#$#$

Jeremy had driven her back home an hour later while Damon and Stefan took care of things with Jenna, John, and with Elena. As they pulled up to the house, Caroline was coming out of the house. Becca was out of the car before it had even fully come to a stop. Damon had explained to her that Tyler had not been the only one he rescued before he got her. Caroline had been the vampire that Klaus was going to use originally in the ritual. "Caroline!" She cried out as she raced over to her friend.

Caroline's head snapped up at the sound of Becca's voice. Stefan had called her to check in on her and fill her in on what had happened. Klaus was still out there, and now he was a full on hybrid and even more dangerous then before. She had thought that she would never see her best friend again since Klaus wasn't dead. "Becca!" She called out to her as she met her half way in a hug. The two girls held onto each other as Jeremy watched from his car. They slowly pulled apart at the sound of the front door to the Lockwood manor opening behind them.

Tyler stood there in the doorway with only his gym shorts on. He was a little banged up since Matt had shot him last night and everything, but he was healing. Becca's eyes widened as she saw her brother standing there. "Tyler," She gasped out as she slowly left Caroline's side and slowly moved toward the house. "TYLER!" She shouted out as she picked up her speed and flung herself at her brother. She cried out happily as she felt her brother holding onto her. He grunted a little in pain, but he didn't care as he held onto his little sister.

He had missed her more than anything while he was gone. He regretted not even trying to say good bye to her before he left. When Caroline had told him that Klaus had taken her, he swore that he would hunt the hybrid down the second he was healthy enough to and kill him before taking his sister back. "God, I missed you so much." He mumbled into her hair as he gave her a little squeeze. Jeremy and Caroline watched on from his car. He held open the passenger door for her and helped her inside. The least he could do was drive her home.

Becca cried on his shoulder as she refused to let him go. He didn't mind, he could hold onto forever and never let her go. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I could never hate you, Tyler." She cried out to her brother. He just shushed her and set her back down on the ground as he rubbed her back. She didn't know how much she had missed her brother until now. "Klaus was going to kill you. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you that I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it, Tyler. I didn't." She continued to cry out to him.

He just continued to sooth her by rubbing circles into her back. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her back slightly from his embrace. "I know that you didn't mean it, Becca. You had every right to hate me, but I shouldn't have left town. I let you down when you needed me most. I should have been here to protect you. Caroline was right, I should have never left in the first place." He told her as he pulled her into his embrace. "I love you so much. You have no idea how worried I was when Caroline told me that Klaus had taken you." He told her as he kissed her head again.

She just buried her head into his chest again, not caring for a second that he was shirtless at the moment. All that mattered right now was that he was home and he was alive, that they both were alive and still breathing. She would forever be grateful for that. "I love you too, Tyler. Just please don't leave again." She said out to him before he pulled her into the house with a quick 'I won't' and shut the door behind them.

#%$$#

The next morning they were were going to the graveyard where Damon had compelled someone make up the graves and bury them again. He even got the grave digger to put in head stones for both John and Jenna. Becca, Bonnie and Caroline all waited at the grave site while Alaric while the Salvatore brothers were with Jeremy and Elena back at the Gilbert's house as they got ready.

When they came to the grave site, Becca had immediately went over to Jeremy and hugged him as soon as she possibly could. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips as they walked toward where Damon had compelled the man to put the graves. They all walked together down the path, all dressed in black dresses and suits. Becca stayed at his side while Elena laid roses down on each other their graves, even one at her parent's grave.

Alaric laid a rose down on Jenna's grave before going back to his spot, giving Jeremy's arm a quick squeeze of comfort as he passed by him. Becca just held onto him and laid her head against his chest as he held onto her too. She knew that he was fighting back tears, but she wanted him to know that it was alright to cry. His family was gone, all accept for himself and Elena, and they were all the other had left. She wanted him to know that he had her too though. "It's alright to cry, Jeremy. No one can blame you if you want to." She whispered up to him.

He looked down at her for a moment before pulling her close and finally breaking down as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. She held onto him with all her might as he cried into her shoulder, rubbing circles into his back like he had done so many times for her. She looked past Jeremy's shoulder to see Stefan grabbing Damon's arm and talking to him in hushed tones. He knew about the bite, and no doubt it looked even more worse than it had before. She whispered soft nothings to Jeremy as she tried to comfort him while he sobbed. She couldn't help but let a traitor tear fall down from her eye as she saw Damon walked away on his own.


	43. A Normal Day Not

Hopefully this chapter is more filling then the last lol. I finally started writing season three! I'm so excited. I've already got a few moment I think people will like written down. I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 40

#$#%$#%$

Two days had gone by since the funeral for Jenna and John. Nothing was okay, but everyone was trying their best to move on with their lives. To help do that, Elena, Caroline, and Becca had decided that they all needed to have a normal day, and what better way to have a normal day then do watching Gone With The Wind in the town square like they did every year. Becca had stayed with Jeremy through out the night, and Carol understood and let her. They had told the counsel that a vampire had killed both Jenna and John Gilbert, but the Salvatore brothers had stakes said vampire before it could hurt anyone else.

To the town's people of Mystic Falls, Jenna and John Gilbert died in a terrible accident that left two teenagers on their own. Since Elena was almost eighteen, and Alaric had offered to stay with them until she was eighteen, if not longer if they needed him to, they were allowed to stay in their home together. Once all the papers were settled, they started their day of normalcy. Jeremy, who Elena and Becca both had tied into coming with them, Elena and Becca, were all setting up their blankets for the movie night.

Becca and Jeremy had brought their own blanket to sit on just for them while Elena had brought one for herself, Caroline, and Bonnie to share. Caroline had soon joined them all and went to helping Elena set up their sheet while Jeremy and Becca set up their own a little further down from them. "So is it finally happening? Becca and Jeremy are together?" Caroline asked her friend as they glanced over at the two in question. Becca had gushed to Elena the night before. She wanted to give Elena a break, but she had encouraged her to tell her, saying that it would get her mind off of everything.

They watched as Jeremy and Becca were trying, and failing, to set rocks down on each of the corners of their sheet. The two girls smiled at the sight of Becca giving up and tossing her part of the sheet up in frustration. Jeremy was laughing at her, which made her jump him, sending them both down onto the sheet laughing their heads off. The girls 'awwed' as Jeremy brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and took a kiss from their friend. "That would answer you question, I'm guessing. He loves her, Caroline, and she loves him. After all they've both been through, they deserve it the most, and I wouldn't want him to love anyone else anyways. She's perfect for him. She's just what he needs after everything." She told her blond vampire friend as they finished up with their own sheet.

Caroline nodded her head, agreeing completely with her doppelganger friend. She was honestly happy for her best friend, even if she was heart broken because Matt finally ended it completely with them, she was still happy that her best friend finally got the guy she's been in love with for years. "I think we just have to see the good in all of this. I mean, you and Becca went through hell, my mom knows that I'm a vampire now, and Matt wants nothing to do with me, but we survived the war. Jeremy and Becca are finally together, you and Stefan are still as lovey dovey as ever, and I have my best friends all still and breathing. We're happy, let's enjoy that." Caroline told her as she helped Elena take out some of the food. Elena was just happy to see the two younger teens both acting like a normal couple would. She was even more happy to see her brother happy. He deserved it more than anyone else she knew. He's lost everyone because of her, and she was just happy that he still had Becca.

Over at Becca and Jeremy's sheet, she had given up. Every time that she would go to put the rock down, the sheet would fly away from her. Jeremy had finally suggested that she sit on the edge of the sheet while he put the rock down on it. "It's just an evil sheet, Jere. I've decided this." She told him as she got comfortable on the edge of the sheet while he got the rock back from where she had tossed it. He chuckled as he shook his head at her as he moved back toward her and their sheet.

He put down the rock and stood over Becca, both on their knees as they kneeled in front of the other. She craned her neck to meet his eyes, a playful smile on both of their faces. He chuckled upon seeing her bite her bottom lip with an innocent look that wasn't so innocent. "And I've decided that I need to kiss you." He whispered to her before he leaned down and captured her lips. He just couldn't get over the excitement and happiness her kisses gave him. He could feel the love for her in the tips of his toes when he touched her.

He cupped her face in his hand, deepening the kiss between them as his other hand pulled her closer. She giggled as he kissed her neck. She heard cheering close by and blushed when she saw Elena and Caroline watching them. She pushed him back slightly and laughed at his pout. "My mom's bound to be around here somewhere, Jere, and so is Tyler. I might love you, but I doubt he will love you too if he sees you making out with me in front of the whole town." She told him as she got comfortable on the sheet.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but didn't argue as he slid onto the sheet behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She smiled happily as she entwined her fingers with his and laid her head back onto his shoulder. Jeremy looked back at his sister and her blond friend to see them giving him a thumbs up motion. He rolled his eyes but suddenly tensed up when Stefan appeared. He looked more worried if anything. That could never be good.

Elena shot him a look to relax as she got up and followed Stefan off to talk somewhere more private. Caroline stayed to watched over their spot and make sure no one took it while it was empty. Bonnie had come over while Elena was talking to Stefan. She shot them an excited look as she sat down next to Caroline. Jeremy rolled his eyes again at them and turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. He rested his head on top of her head and smiled. He glad to finally have her as his girlfriend. It fit deep down, and he was finally realizing that. "Do you remember the time you hit that kid for pulling on my pink tails?" She broke the silence as she looked up at him.

He chuckled as he looked down at her with an amused expression. He had to wonder where that sudden and random thought had come from. He did remember what time she was talking about though. "What was that? Third grade? If I remember right, I would have gotten suspended if it wasn't for your dad stepping in." He laughed back to her as he remembered the day. She looked up at him with a bright smile as she remembered that day just as clearly.

_'A seven year old Becca was all alone on the playground, letting her feet dangle as she sat on the edge of the structure. Her best friend Caroline was in a higher grade, as were her other two friends Elena and Bonnie, and so was her big brother, so they were all in a different lunch then her. Jeremy Gilbert was the only one who really played with her at recess, but he had started a food fight with some other kid had lunch and was being held in the office for a few minutes._

_She did have other friends to play with, but she didn't want to play kick ball or hopscotch like everyone else. She wanted to play on the playground and have Jeremy push her on the swings like always. "Aw, is little Becca crying? Where's your big bad protector Gildork?" She turned her head up to see one of the older third graders, the only one to actually stay back in their grade, standing behind her. Her eyes widened fearfully as she quickly jumped up from her stop so she wasn't so close to the edge._

_She quickly wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't crying. She was not like the other little girls who cried. She played football with Jeremy, Matt, and her brother Tyler. Caroline had told her that to look strong, she had to act strong. "You started that food fight, Nick, not Jeremy. You should be the one in the office." She told him as she turned to leave, but he wasn't done picking on her. He grabbed her arm pulled her back._

_She let out a whimper as he pushed her against the bars to the structure that they were one. Nick was older and a lot bigger then the other third graders, let alone just her. "You know, pink tails are a good look for you, Lockwood. They make you look like the baby you really are." He teased her as he pulled o her hair. Her mom was out of town for a family thing, so her father had had to somehow manage her brown curls this morning. He had done her hair in pink tails and she had loved it just because he had done it._

_She whimpered as he started to pull harder on her hair. Where were the recess monitors? Why weren't they coming to help her? "Stop it." She said out softly, but he ignored her as he continued to tease her about her pink tails. "Please stop it. That hurts, Nick." She said out a bit louder to him, but still she went ignored. He finally pulled so hard, she was sure that he had pulled out some of her brown hair. She tried to push him off and leave, but he was just so much bigger then her._

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" _

_She cried out in relief at the sound of her best friend's voice coming closer. Nick finally let go of her hair as Jeremy climbed up onto the structure to get to them. Jeremy was tall for his age, unlike Becca who was short for hers. He was stronger too. "Oh yeah, Gildork? What you gonna do about it if I pull on her hair again?" Nick said out to him before he gave her hair another strong yank, causing her to yelp from the sudden pain._

_Jeremy stalked up to them, his tiny fist clenched at his sides as he got closer. He finally reached them both and stood face to face with Nick. "This!" He said out before he pulled back and took a swing at the other boy. Nick went down with a cry of pain as Jeremy waved his hand around. "Don't pull her hair again." He told the boys as the shouts from the recess monitors finally were heard. Becca looked up to see them all fuming as they raced over. Her proud look for her friend slipped away when she realized that they were going to blame Jeremy again._

_They told them all to get down from the structure, and they did. Two of Nick's friends helped him back inside to go to the nurse while the recess monitors sent Becca off inside as well. She was crying as she walked inside the school. Jeremy was only helping her, and now he was going to get in even more trouble. She looked up at the sound of her name and saw her brother coming toward her confused. "Tyler!" She called out as she hurried to him. He would surely fix this, wouldn't he? "Tyler, that mean kid Nick was teasing me and pulling on my hair, and . . . and Jeremy came over and hit him. Now they're . . . they're blaming him and it's not fair!" She cried out to her brother as she hugged him._

_They saw one of the recess monitors pulling Jeremy inside and down to the office to surely get in more trouble. Tyler, like she knew he would, had fixed everything after that. He was in fifth grade like all their other friends. He had gone down to the office and explained to them that they had the wrong culprit. In the end, Jeremy got off with a warning, Nick got suspended for a day, and her dad had come and gotten her and taken her home for the rest of the day.'_

She remembered that day to be the first time that Jeremy had ever really truly saved her. He had always been her hero since that day that, and he still was today. She smiled happily as she laid against Jeremy's chest. Nothing could ruin this day, she had come to realize. It was just her and Jeremy, and that made it perfect. They sat in silence as they just laid out on their sheet and looked up at the clouds. They gazed up at the clouds, trying to tell what form they looked like, for a few hours until the sun had fallen and the stars replaced the clouds.

They laid up when the movie started and found themselves more interested in each other then the movie. Behind them, the two remaining girls had taken to giggling as they saw the young couple making out. The only thing ruining the mood for them, was the waiting for news. Becca and Jeremy finally pulled away from each other when Jeremy's phone went off. He wanted to ignore it and continue making out with his girlfriend, but he knew better then to do that. He sent Becca and apologetic look before answering his phone. "Alaric, hey." He answered softly.

Becca looked back over at Caroline and Bonnie to see them watching her. No doubt Caroline was listening to what ever Alaric was telling Jeremy on the phone. "She went to go see Damon, I think. I thought that was where you were." Jeremy said out confused. Becca looked back over at him confused and worried upon hearing the tone in his voice. Her worry spiked when he jumped to his feet and motioned for the girls to follow him. He hurried to help Becca up as he shut his phone and slid it back into his pocket. He led her away from the movie watchers, Caroline and Bonnie following behind them.

He quickly explained things to the two who hadn't heard the conversation. Becca instantly felt guilty since she knew about the bite and didn't say anything. Caroline had a hunch that he had been bitten, but had chose not to believe it. "If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing we can do to stop him." Bonnie told them. "Let us take care of it." She said to Jeremy and Becca. She didn't want them getting in the cross fire, especially since they were only human.

Jeremy looked ready to fight her on it, but Becca tugged on his arm as she slid in front of him. "You can't keep us from helping this time, Bonnie. I didn't fight you last time, but this time I am. I shouldn't have let you do that, and I know that now. Jenna still died, and I'm sure as hell not going to sit around and wait for Elena to die too, or Damon. Unlike you, I actually care if he dies or not. I'm not going to let you push me around when my friend needs me, and you know that I'd do the same if it were either of you in his place right now." She told her friends off before they could say anything more about it being too dangerous. "Come on, Jere. Lets go look for him." She said out as she grabbed his hand and pushed past her two friends.

Jeremy was impressed with Becca for standing up to Bonnie on her own. He knew that she loved Damon, he was one of her best friends, and he knew that the feelings went both ways with Damon for her. He didn't mind getting replaced in that department, because he was more then just her best friend now, she loved him more then anyone else. Just like he loved her more then anyone else. "I'm going to go look for him over at the gazebo. You go look from the Grill, and before you tell me splitting up is a bad idea, you have perfect view of me, and I have perfect view of you, from both of the spots." She told him before giving him a quick kiss and taking off.

He opened his mouth to protest her plan, but she was already off and out of hearing distance from him. He did as she said and went to go look for Damon in the other direction. He looked back and saw that she was right. He did have a perfect view of her looking around for their friend. Becca was looking everywhere for her friend. She wasn't going to give up the search for him, especially not when he was on the brink of dying.

She was spinning around in search of him when she finally spotted him. He looked ready to drop any second. "Damon!" She said out as she took off toward him. He looked even worse close up. "Damon, hey. Damon, it's me. It's Becca. Do you know who I am?" She asked up him as she cupped his face and forced him to look down at her. His crazy blue eyes finally focused on her and a smile slowly curled on his lips as he recognized her.

She smiled back upon seeing that he recognized her. "Becca?" He said out as he wiped her tear away. He looked ready to drop dead right there and then, yet he still found it in him to be sweet to her. She jumped when she heard Jeremy's voice as he came toward them. He moved around them and stood next to Becca. Damon seemed to return to his determined mind on finding Elena. "Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now." He told Jeremy as he leaned forward.

Jeremy glanced down at the worried Becca to see that she was completely afraid for her friend. They needed to hide him. Alaric had explained to him that sheriff Forbs was out looking for him, ready to kill as Alaric had put it. "Hey, lets get you out of here first, alright?" He said as he moved closer to Damon. The vampire groaned as his side suddenly hurt. Jeremy caught him as he fell against him. Becca lifted up his other arm and the two led him toward the Grill.

They pulled him inside of the Grill as Jeremy got his phone out to call the others to tell them that they found Damon. "Tell them where we are and that we have him. Go wait outside for them." He told her as he handed her the cell phone. She hesitated, but nodded before letting Damon go slowly as she lifted the phone up to her ear. "Hey, it's me. We're with Damon at the Grill." She said into the phone as she hurried to go outside.

She only made it as far as the doorway before they opened and sheriff Forbs appeared, her gun aimed right at her. She motioned for her to back up slowly and to stay quiet. She raised her hands up in surrender as she did as she was told and moved back inside the Grill. Damon slowly turned upon hearing them. He looked at them in confusion as Liz moved around Becca, her gun now aimed at him. She didn't waste a second before pulling the trigger. Damon had moved though and taken off, letting the bullet hit Jeremy right in the chest.

He slowly looked up with a horror filled expression, his eyes meeting a shocked Becca's before he fell to the floor. She screamed out in horror before hurrying over to his side. She cried out as she frantically pulled him into her arms. "Jeremy, Jere . . . please keep your eyes open. Please!" She cried out to him as she begged him to keep his eyes open. He gave her a weak smile as she reached up to touch her crying face, but his hand fell back as he grew too weak.

Caroline and Bonnie came in to see Liz and Becca both hovering over Jeremy, who was bleeding a lot. They hurried over to them, asking what happened. Bonnie pulled a hysterical Becca away as Caroline took her place. "I was aiming for Damon." Liz cried out to her daughter as she held pressure to the wound.

Caroline lifted his hand to see that he was still wearing his ring that John had given him. "He still has his ring." She said out. Bonnie just shook her head as she held onto her crying friend. "She's human! The ring won't work on him." She said out to her blond friend. Caroline went wide eyed at hearing that.

Becca went itno even more hysterics upon hearing that he could very well die because it had been Liz who shot him. She held onto Bonnie with all she had. There was just so much blood. "No! He can't die! Don't let him die, Caroline! Please! I love him." She cried out to her friends as she pulled from Bonnie's hold on her. She wouldn't let her go, she just held on with all her might.

Upon seeing her best friend begging her to help him, she let her fangs drop and bit into her wrist. She hurried to let him drink as she put her wrist against his mouth, but he wasn't moving. "Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Jeremy drink." She pleaded with the boy. "What are you doing?" Her mother said out with disgust. She look at her friends to see Bonnie hiding Becca's face in her arms as she held onto her before looking back at her mom. "I'm helping him." She told her angrily. At the moment, all she cared about was making sure that Jeremy opened his eyes and got to see Becca again.

They were all waiting with baited breath as nothing seemed to be happening. Becca lifted her head from Bonnie's shoulder to see that nothing was happening. "Please, Jeremy. Drink!" She begged him as she watched as nothing happened. He was already gone, they were too late. "Oh, god." She cried out as she hid her face in Bonnie's shoulder again. The witch and vampire felt their own tears falling as they came to realize the same thing. Bonnie held onto her broken friend as she cried her heart out.

The door to the Grill opened and Alaric came inside. He spotted the group on the floor, Becca's loud sobbing being what caught his attention as he hurried over to them all. "Bonnie, what's going on?" He asked out to the witch. Bonnie slowly moved Becca over to Caroline as she got up, shaking her head to the older man as she wiped her own tears. "No." He said as he kneels down beside the two other crying girls. "Oh my god." He gasped out when he saw the unmoving body of the boy he loved like a son.

Bonnie watched them all with a teary blank expression. The man who loved him like a son. The girl who loved him all her heart. The vampire who thought of him like a best friend, and the woman who had always seem him as someone she protected like if he was one of her own children. "I know what I need to do." She said out to them. They all looked up at her confused. "I need you to grab him, t-t-take him with us." She told them.

"No no no. No. You can't move him. This is a crime scene." Liz said out as the sirens were heard behind them. They needed to move quick if they wanted to get out of here before it was really too late. Caroline held onto Becca, giving her mom a sharp look. "Mom. You let them go." She told her. The two woman shared a look before she let Alaric through. Bonnie help Becca to her feet, holding onto her to keep her from falling, as the older man lifted Jeremy up into his arms.

%$#%$$^

They had brought him over to the witch house. Alaric had carried him inside as Bonnie and Becca came in before him. Becca shakenly lit the candles as Alaric carried him carefully down into the basement and Bonnie got the books prepared. "Is this even possible?" He asked out to the witch as he gently put the boy down where Bonnie had told him to. Once Becca was done, she was instantly at Jeremy's side and holding his hand.

His skin was icy cold against hers, even more cold then a vampire's skin if it was even possible. Alaric watched on as she cried over his body. Bonnie looked at them as well and instantly knew in that second that she needed to bring Jeremy back, not just because he shouldn't be dead, but because Becca needed him, and so did Elena. He was all her friend had left of her family, and she couldn't loose him so soon after Jenna and John. "There's a spell for it, if they give me the power to use it." Bonnie

explained to them as she moved toward the girl and dead boy.

She lifted Jeremy's head onto her lap, her hands on both sides of his temples as she started chanting. Becca and Alaric looked around as the candles suddenly bursts into life. Becca's eyes widened when Bonnie suddenly stopped and said 'no'. "What? What is going on, Bonnie?" She asked out to her friend as she gripped onto her boyfriend's hand.

Tears flowed down both of the girl's cheeks as Bonnie turned to look at her best friend. "They're angry at me for coming back here." She told them both. "They don't want to help." She realized as the whispered from the witches reached her ears. The other two shared a worried look before looking back at the witch.

Alaric watched as Becca let out a sob and laid her head down on Jeremy's chest, her grip on his hand never loosening for a moment. She wasn't ready to let him go any more then the rest of them were. "Well they have to." He said out to the house of dead witches. They needed to help. No one was ready to loose Jeremy, not so soon after loosing their other loved ones.

Bonnie listened as the witches told her more. She didn't want to listen at the moment unless they helped her. She knew that they were right, but she couldn't just let Jeremy be gone. "They said they'll be consequences." She said out to them. Becca's sobs filled the room as she cried over Jeremy's body. Alaric slid closer and placed a hand on her back, trying to give her some kind of comfort.

He looked around the house, suddenly disgusted with the witches. How could they stand by and watch this. He wasn't even an adult yet, his life couldn't just be over before it ever really got started. He had the girl of his dreams loving him, he had the whole world waiting for him, it couldn't just be over. "Well he's just a kid. Tell them to shut up!" He said out to Bonnie and the house. Bonnie started chanting again, the house shaking as the candles burst alive again.

Becca slowly lifted her head to see the chaos around her. Bonnie had blood running down from her nose, she was going to die trying to save Jeremy. Becca reached out and grabbed one of her hands, giving her a look for strength to keep going. She might not be a witch, but she still believed in her friend. "I know that I'm not a witch, but please, just help me. Help us! I love him, and I can't loose him. None of us can. If you can hear me, please-just please, help me! I need him, and so does his sister. She can't loose someone else." Becca pleaded with the witches, hoping that it somehow would work.

They waited for a moment before everything suddenly went dark. Bonnie cried out when she realized that they wouldn't help them. Becca let her head drop to Jeremy's chest when she realized the same thing. She gasped out when she heard something that she didn't think that she'd ever hear again. She slowly raised her head to see his eyes opening. "Oh my god. Jeremy?" She whispered out to him. Bonnie and Alaric both jumped in surprise of seeing him alive.

He lifted his head slightly to see the girl he loved. Confusion crossed his face as he saw her tears. "Becca?" He said out softly. The girls quickly switched places so she was holding his head. She cried as she lifted him up slight and held onto him. He groaned out in pain. His body hurt so much when he tried to move anything. "What happened?" He asked up to her. She just held his head to her and cried as she kissed the top of his hair.

She brushed back his hair, a small smile on her lips as she looked down at him. He looked back up at her with a weak smile. "It doesn't matter. You're okay. You're gonna be okay." She said out before kissing his lips. He smiled against her lips weakly as he kissed her back. Bonnie looked up and silently thanked the witches for helping her bring him back.

#$%#%$#%$

Becca and Jeremy were back at him house. She had fallen a sleep in his arms as he looked up things about being back from the dead on his laptop. He glanced down at her with a weak smile and kissed the top of her head. She smiled in her sleep as she slowly let her eyes flutter open. He moved the laptop away from them and smiled back down at her as she got comfortable in his arms again. "I always did like waking up with you here." She said out to him tiredly as she snuggled into him more.

He chuckled as she sat up slightly in his arms. He knew that she was scared that he might not have be there to do that anymore. He would always be there for her, no matter if he was dead or alive. Though, he preferred being alive, he would never leave her to fend for herself. "I like doing that too." He chuckled to her as he pulled her closer to him and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I feel different, but I don't think that it's a bad different. I feel weird." He confessed to her.

She gave him a wary look as she looked up him. She was worried that he wouldn't be the same when he came back, but she refused to believe that it would change him more then just him feeling weird for a while. "You were dead, Jere. It would be weird if you felt normal." She told him as she craned her neck and gave him another kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you. I was so lost when I thought you were really gone." She told him as she pulled back from his lips.

He gave her a smile and held her close. He had felt the same way when he had found out she was leaving for Florida that night. "I thought the same thing the night you left with your uncle." He confessed to her as they got comfortable with looking up at the ceiling. He didn't remember much from that night thanks to Damon, but he did remember the feeling of being lost and not knowing what to do. "Bonnie told me how you begged the witches to help. I guess that I have to thank you for saving me too, don't I?" He said as he looked down at her.

She gave him a guilty look as she laughed. "You can do that tomorrow," She told him as she reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "and the day after that," She said out before giving him another kiss. "and the day after that . . ." She told him again as she kissed him a bit longer. He chuckled as he cupped her face with his hand and deepened their kiss. They finally pulled away from their kiss at the sound of Alaric clearing his throat.

Becca blushed as she pulled away from Jeremy and buried her head into his shirt in embarrassment. The two men chuckled at her before locking eyes. "I was gonna take off. You two need anything?" Alaric said out to them. Becca pulled away slightly from her boyfriend and got up from the bed upon hearing her cell phone ringing in her jacket pocket. She retrieved her phone answered it when she saw Elena's name pop up on the screen. She motioned to Jeremy that she'd be right back. He nodded and watched as she left the room.

She got far enough from the room before answering the phone. "Hey, Elena. We were so worried about . . . what did you just say?" Becca felt her heart stop at the words Elena was saying. _'Damon's dying. You need to be here, Becca.' _It took her a moment before her heart started back up again. "I'll be right over." She said before hanging up and going back into Jeremy's room to go get her things. "Damon's dying. I need to be there." She told him as Jeremy got up from his bed.

He and Alaric both saw that she was at the brink of breaking again as she tried to put on her shoes. Her hands were shaking so badly, that she couldn't seem to be able to do it on her own. "Hey. Hey! Look at me." He told her as he crouched down in front of her and held her head in his hands. Her head slowly lifted up to meet his. "Everything's going to be alright. Damon's gonna be alright. I'll drive you over there. Just take a deep breath, Becca." He told her as he gave her a quick kiss and helped her with her shoes.

The two teens hurried past Alaric and left the house. They were at the boarding house in no time. Becca hurried over to the doors to find Katherine waiting at the door. Becca still owned the house since she didn't die like Elena had, even if it was only for a few hours. "What are you doing here? How'd you get him to let you out?" Becca asked out to her as she opened the door.

Katherine was impatient. She just wanted to give Damon the cure and leave town before Klaus came looking for her again. "Long story. Just invite me in." She hurried her along. Becca nodded her head as Jeremy came up the walk way. "You can come in, Katherine." She told her as she held the door open for her. She nodded her thanks and walked inside with Jeremy came in behind her. They all made their way upstairs and down to Damon's room.

Jeremy and Becca both gasped out upon seeing Elena slowly kissing Damon on his death bed. The brunette in question jumped away from the dying vampire and off of the bed to see her brother, Becca, and Katherine standing in the doorway. "Well, it's me you should be thanking." Katherine said out as she held up the vile in her hand. "I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." She told him as she motioned toward the vile in her hand.

Becca left their sides to go to Damon. She hurried to climb into the bed and hold him in her arms. Damon smiled weakly up at her and brushed away one of her tears like he had before. "There's a cure, Damon. You're gonna be alright." She said out happily down to him. He gave her a weak smile before turning his attention to Katherine, who had climbed into the bed on the other side to get to him. "You got free." He said out weakly to her.

She uncorked the vile and left it up to his lips. "Yup. Finally." She told him as she fed him the blood in the vile. Who would have known it was Klaus's blood that would save anyone. "And you still came here." He said out weakly as Becca brushed aside some of his hair. "I owed you one." She told him as he placed her hand on his cheek before getting up from the bed.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked out to her look-a-like vampire double. Jeremy stood in the doorway watching it all happen. Becca was holding Damon, crying over her happiness of both the men important to her being safe and alive. Katherine was explaining to Elena that Stefan wasn't coming back, that he had gave himself over to Klaus to save Damon's life. She went to leave, but stopped beside Jeremy and turned back toward her doppelganger. "Oh, it's okay to love them both. I did." She said before tossing her the vile and taking off. The four in the room all shared a worried look together upon hearing the news of Stefan being with Klaus and not coming back. It hit Elena and Damon the hardest, but the other two knew it was very bad as well.

$%^$%^#

Jeremy had dropped Becca off at her house soon after she made sure Damon was going to be a perfect recovery. He went back home after that and went right to bed to sleep off his weird feeling. He had slept for a few hours before something awoke him. He slowly turned at the sound of the floor boards creaking and saw a shadow of a person fly by. "Alaric?" He called out, but there was no answer. "Becca?" He called out again, thinking that maybe she sneaked out and came over after her mom and brother went to sleep.

Again, no answer.

He then forced himself to get out of his bed then and tiredly made his way over to the hallway. "Alaric?" He called out again as he made his way down the hall, completely unaware up the presence behind him. He jumped when he felt a cold chill hit him, only to see nothing there. He slowly made his way down the stairs, completely unaware of the fact that Vickie was behind him, watching him as he moved away from her.

She followed after him down the stairs, him never having a single clue that she was there. He slowly made his way toward the kitchen. Alaric was fast a sleep on the couch, which only made him worry. He had most definably seen someone walk by his room. "Jere," He spun around at the sound of _her_ voice, but no one was there. He turned back around to see Ana standing there.

Confusion flowed through him as he looked at his dead girlfriend. She had been gone for months now. "Ana?" He asked out, but she said nothing. He slowly turned to find Vickie standing behind him. "Vickie?" He asked out just as nervously. He didn't understand why either of them were there, or even how it was possibly for them to be there. What he did know though, was that this was bad, really bad.


	44. An Old Wife's Tale

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the Jeremy/Becca cuteness, but it's onto season 3 and Klaus has finally truly arrived! I do not own anything in this chapter, everything besides Becca belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 41_

_#$%#%$#%$$%_

_'Dear Diary,_

_Really long time, no talk. This year has been the most hectic year of my entire life, I'll tell you that now. Not only did I find out about V-stuff, but I'm now with Jeremy. You remember him, right? Well, back to the point of this entry. Summer's almost over and I couldn't be more confused. Ever since Bonnie brought Jeremy back, he's been acting weird every time we were getting close, if you know what I mean. He'd jump up and make some excuse of something he suddenly have to do._

_He got even weirder when my birthday came around. He's been walking around egg shells with me ever since then. It's like he's waiting for me to drop dead out of no where suddenly. I don't let it bother me too much though. I love him, even if he can be really weird and distant sometimes. My mom told me that when you're in love, you just have to except the weird things about the other. _

_For the rest of this week, I'm staying at a friend's of my brother's and unsurprisingly, a friend's of Jules and the others. I had met them when I was staying with my Uncle Mason, and we had kept in touch since then. We planned to have a week up at their house during the summer, and sadly it had fallen on the week that Caroline had planned Elena's party to be on._

_I really do feel guilty for . . .'_

Becca was cut off from her writing as she and the other woman, the woman she considered her friend, spun around to find Lisa, our other friend, completely terrified as none other than Klaus held onto the back of her neck. Becca jumped to her feet upon seeing him. "Klaus, what are you doing here? What's going on?" She asked out to him, hoping to god that he let her friend go. Klaus looked momentarily anger to see her as his eyes flashed over to her briefly. He was still a bit hurt that she left the apartment that night.

Though, he honestly wasn't that surprised that Damon had found a way to get her out of there. He let his anger at her disappear suddenly when he saw her frightened expression. He wasn't about to stop what he was doing though, and they both knew as much. He was looking for something, and he wasn't going to stop until he found what ever it was. "Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said out calmly to the three women.

Becca's eyes widened at the mention of the werewolf she had known to live here with the girls from time to time. What could Klaus possibly want with him? "He's almost never here." Bethany lied to him as she tried to keep her heart rate down like Ray had taught her to. "He's on the road mostly." She continued to lie, her eyes never leaving Klaus's, another thing Ray had taught her to do when lying to someone. Klaus was older and wiser though, he could tell that she was lying a mile away.

Becca watched warily as Klaus moved him and Lisa in more as he moved toward her and Bethany. "But I expect he makes it home . . . once a month." Klaus said out as he moved closer, a knowing grin twisting onto his lips. He studied the three girls carefully as they stood tense and silent. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Klaus asked out to Bethany, but she remained silent. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be completely more painful for you." Klaus warned her, flashing her a quick grin as he did.

Bethany stayed silent before suddenly grabbing Becca's wrist and pulling her out of the room. The two girls ran down the hall toward the door, swinging it open to only scream when they saw Stefan there. "I love it when they run." Klaus said out from behind them as he pulled Lisa along beside him. "Becca, love would you wait for me outside." He said out to her with a pointed look to leave. He didn't want her in the middle of this, and that was why he let her continue living her life with that boy in Mystic Falls.

There was no way out, they girls knew that now. Bethany and Becca shared a look before turning their attention to Klaus again. She didn't want to leave her friends, but she knew that there wasn't any choice other than to do just that. She nodded and gave her friend a quick hug before turning towards the door to face Stefan. He looked so cold, so much like Klaus, as he gave her a mocking grin as he held open the door for her. She said nothing as she stiffly left the house and waited on the porch.

She covered her ears as Bethany gave Klaus the location of Ray, just like he knew that she would. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard Lisa tell Stefan that he could come inside. A whimper left her lips when she heard Klaus to kill them both. She shot up from her spot, about to beg him to let them go, but it was too late. Klaus was shutting the door behind hm as he left. "Come along, love. We've got some catching up to do." He said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him towards his and Stefan's car.

#%$#%$

Klaus drove the truck while Becca sat in the passenger seat and Stefan sat in the back seat laid out as he caught up on his rest. Becca was looking down at her phone in her hands. She could easily try to call someone for help, but Klaus would take her phone. He said that she could keep it for now, but only as a privileged that he could easily take away from her. "No texting, love, but you can call that human pet of yours, but no mention of Stefan and I please." He said out to her as he saw her looking at her phone with a longing expression.

She looked at him with a bit anger, but mostly surprised. She didn't seem to think of him as the generous kind, but here he was, offering to let her call home just because she needed to hear their voices. "He's not a pet, Klaus. He's my boyfriend and I love him." She told him as she played with the object in her hands. He flinched at the words 'boyfriend' and 'love'. He hated the idea of another man, a human no less, touching his Becca, kissing _his_ Becca, but he would make show of him being in control of his emotions.

He motioned for her to call him then if she loved him so much. He was practically daring her to call the human boy. She took his dare and dialed Jeremy's number on her phone and waited for him to pick up. "Hey, I'm at work, but I think that I can spare a few minutes for you." He answered the phone with a laugh. Klaus rolled his eyes as he listened in, but said nothing.

She saw him give her a pointed look to keep things simple and away from him and Stefan. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up since today's Elena's birthday and all. I wish that I could be there for you. Are you visiting her grave later?" She asked out to him, hoping that he caught onto what she was doing. They both knew that Elena was very much alive, but Klaus didn't and couldn't know that. Luckily, Jeremy knew her better then anyone and instantly knew something was wrong.

He had to play along though. He knew that someone had to be there with her and listening in on the phone call. "Yeah, I am. I'll probably see if Damon wants to come with me. How's it going down there? You coming home soon. I miss you." He said to her, silently telling her that he was going to Damon for help as soon as he could to get him to help. Becca took a deep breath and closed hr eyes for a moment, knowing what he had meant.

A small smile graced her lips as she glanced briefly at Klaus before looking out the window. "I miss you too, Jere. I don't know when I'm coming home. Ray came home and he's not feeling that well. I'm gonna stay and help them out for a bit. I have my phone on me though, so I'll call you again when I can." She told him as she took a deep breath when she saw him motioning for her to hurry up. They had to be almost there by now. "Look, I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Jeremy. So much." She told him, shooting Klaus a smug look when she saw his knuckles grip the steering wheel so tightly he dented it.

She knew that pissing him off was probably the worst idea that she's ever had before, but she felt better with knowing that she got to him. Jeremy forced himself to chuckle back into the phone. "I love you too, Becca. I've got to go. Matt wants to switch sections because Caroline and your brother are here." He told her before telling her that he'd talk to her soon. She slowly hung up her phone and held it close to her heart as she took a deep breath.

Tears filled her eyes, but she fought them back. She was not about to cry in front of Klaus and Stefan. She couldn't. She wasn't weak, and she wouldn't act weak in front of them. She winced as a pain shot through her stomach. She just took another deep breath and calmed herself down. She's been feeling even worse since her birthday a few weeks ago. Klaus watched her for a moment curiously before looking back at the road. The two stayed in silence until they got to the bar they were looking for. Stefan had woken up from his sleep as soon as they parked. "I want you to stay out of sight until I say so." He told her as he turned off the engine and got out.

Stefan helped her out of the truck and led her inside the bar while Klaus went to work with compelling the people inside. Once Stefan had Becca at the pool tables, just where he and Klaus could keep an eye on her from the bar, he helped Klaus out with the compelling. It wasn't that long after they were done that Ray come strolling in like they knew he would. Klaus slid in beside him the second he got to the bar. "Ray?" He asked out to the man. "Ray Sutton?" He asked again as Ray nodded his head confused to him.

"Who wants to know?"

Klaus laughed out when he realized that this was the guy had been looking for, for months now. He glanced past Ray to see Stefan waiting for his cue to come over while playing a game of pool with Becca. She seemed to be just as nervous about his conversation with Ray as Stefan seemed to be as well. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He told him. "We started in Florida . . ." He went on to Ray. Becca watched with baited breath as he explained to Ray how he got to finding him. She flinched when she saw Klaus stop Ray from leaving.

He turned to go the other way, but Stefan was suddenly away from her and behind him. Klaus motioned for her to come over, which she reluctantly did. She came over to hear him explaining to Ray that he was a hybrid. "Ah, the lovely Becca. I do believe you two know each other." He said as he pulled her over to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. She wanted to push him off, but his grip was too tight. "You see, I want to make more of me. Now you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack." Klaus explained to him.

Ray glanced at her briefly before giving Klaus a nervous look. He wasn't about to give up his pack's location, especially to this man, but he didn't want to die either. She saw that he wasn't going to give the location to him, and worry flowed through her body for her friend. "Just tell him, Ray. Please." She begged him as she tried again to push Klaus's arm off of her, but again, it was no use.

Ray couldn't believe that she was here with these two, but then he got a better look at her. She didn't want to be there with them. She wanted to be anywhere else but with them. "You can't compel me. It wouldn't work." He told them when he saw that Klaus had to be considering it. Stefan and Klaus shared a look, knowing what they had to do now. Becca and Ray watched on confused as Klaus got comfortable in on of the stools, effortlessly pulling her up onto his lap as Stefan ordered a drink. "Tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call, truth or wolves bane." Stefan said out as he made a show of taking out said wolves bane." Stefan said out as he made a show of taking out said wolvesbane.

Becca stared at Stefan with disgust. How could he be acting like this? He use to be the kindest person she knew, but now? Now he had to be just as cruel as Klaus was, in not more. Klaus just sat back, enjoying the fact that Becca was too disgusted with Stefan to fight him on the fact that he had put her on his lap. "Well this is gonna be fun, Ray." He said out to the scared werewolf. Ray was right to be scared, and if he wasn't? Becca would be even more scared then she was.

Becca was sitting at the bar with Klaus a seat over from her. She was playing with her phone again. She didn't want to call anyone, not right now at least, but she liked knowing that she still had it on her. She just happened to be playing a game when a text message popped up. It was from Damon. She glanced at Klaus to see him watching Stefan torture Ray with the darts across the room. She glanced down at her phone and opened the text message. 'Found your diary. I'm gonna bring you home as soon as I can.' it read. She smiled weakly at the text.

She knew better then to try and text back. She didn't want to risk screwing any chance of Damon finding her up by letting Klaus know that he knew she was with him, and besides? She had promised Klaus that she wouldn't text anyone. Unknown to her, he knew that someone had texted her. He waited to see what she did, and he was surprised to see her put her phone away in her pocket. She wasn't going to go back on her promise to him. For now at least. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I promise I won't climb out the window. You'd hear me before I even got out anyways." She said as she got up from the stool.

"Wait."

She stopped where she stood, her body freezing at his tone. She wasn't about to move a muscle. She felt him suddenly right behind her, his body just barely brushing against her own. She gasped as he reached into her front pocket, digging around for something, causing her to gasp out as he eyes widened and goose bumps covered her arms from the feeling he was causing. He smirked to himself when he felt her body tense up. "Easy, love. Don't want your boyfriend to know you're getting excited for me. Do you?" He chuckled into her ear, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck and sending chills down her spine.

She stood completely frozen as he pulled out her phone from her pocket. Once his touch was gone, she spun around to face him. "You'll get it back, love. Don't worry, I won't go back on my word to you. I would like to keep this in my sights though, if you don't mind." He told her as he pocketed the phone in his jeans. She huffed, crossing her arms as she spun back around on her heels and left the bar in search of the bathroom.

$%^#$^%$

Apparently going to the bathroom really quick means that you miss a lot. By the she had gotten back, Stefan was gone, and Klaus looked suspicious. Ray was passed out against the wall. "Wow, I guess this is why people never go to the bathroom in movies. They miss everything." She said as she made her way back over to Klaus. He spun around on his stool and took out her phone, stretching his hand out toward her as if giving it back.

She was about to take it when his other hand caught her wrist and pulled her closer, her chest hitting his as he stood up from the stool. She struggled to get out of his grip, but she wasn't going anywhere. "Now that we're basically alone, sweetheart, how about we catch up some, hm?" He said to her, a taunting smirk bouncing on his lips as he looked down at her.

Her eyes narrowed on him upon seeing the look in his eyes. He wanted to cause trouble, and she knew it. His expression seemed to soften after a second of watching her glare at him with that knowing look in her eyes. He reached up and brushed aside one of her stray curls from her face, causing her own expression to falter. "You look even more like Iliana when you look at me like that. She always knew when I wanted to do something reckless. She could stop anyone with that look of hers." He said out to her, looking at her as if he was seeing a ghost in front of him.

She did feel bad for him when he brought up Iliana. She could clearly see as good as anyone, even more so since she was the girl's doppelganger, that even to this day this girl had a hold over the big bad hybrid himself. He had to have loved her more then anything when they were younger, back when he was human. "What was she like? Iliana, I mean." She asked up to him, tilting her head to the side when she noticed that his eyes were starting to water over.

He cleared his throat as he took a step away from her and gave a small bow as he held out his hand toward her. "I just ask for one dance in exchange for the answer to your question." He told her as he straightened, but his hand stayed outstretched toward her. She seemed uncertain of his request, but she gave in and took his hand and let him lead her over to the middle of the room. He held her closely to him as he kept his hand in hers and his other on her waist. Her free hand slowly slid up onto his shoulder as they started to sway to no music.

They danced in silence for a few minutes, just swaying to the music playing in their heads. Her slowly dropped his as her arms slid around his neck. His hands slipped around her waist, holding her closer then he had been before. She rested her head lay against his chest, listening to what she imagined his heartbeat would have sounded like if he had one as she let her eyes close shut. His chin rested on top of her head as he held onto her tiny little body. She felt nicely in his arms, he had always known that she would since it was exactly that way with Iliana. His eyes shut as he replayed an old memory of his human hood that was similar to this very moment.

_'Klaus was watching as his beautiful little Iliana was dancing away with her newly wedded 'husband', his own brother to make it worse. She was suppose to be his wife, not Elijah's nor any of his other brothers. Their fathers had chosen Elijah to be husband though, not him. They didn't want the reckless son to be her protector, they wanted someone they knew would be the best choice for her well being and to keep peace between the families._

_It was all his fault that she was married to his brother. If he didn't take Henrik out that night and gotten him killed, there would be no stress between the families and she wouldn't have had to marry Elijah. "You should dance with her, brother. This is truly your last night to ever touch her again." He looked beside him to see his sister standing there with a knowing look. She had to have known of his feelings for Iliana, she always did before._

_He nodded, knowing that she was right, and took off to go interrupt the bride and groom's dance. He tapped his brother on the shoulder once he was close enough. "Do you mind if I cut in, brother?" He said out to his older brother. Elijah and Iliana came to a stop as they looked at him. He could see the pleading look in both his bride's and brother's eyes as the begged him to let them dance. He gave them a small nod before leaving to see if their mother or sister would like to dance._

_Klaus was instantly in front of her and holding her in his arms like he did every times they practiced their dance. Tonight was different though. It would be the last time they could really dance together. She would be Elijah's, and his only, after tonight, and that was what hurt them both the most. "This isn't good bye, Niklaus. I would never leave you behind." She whispered to him when she felt a tear hit her head, telling her that he was fighting back tears and failing at it. She held onto him the best she could before his younger brother came and interrupted as he asked for his own dance with her.'_

He sighed as he remembered her promise. He bet that she didn't know that she would go missing and be killed by an animal only days later, that they would all be killed by Mikael and turned into the first vampires just after she was found missing. "Klaus?" He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He lifted his head and looked down at her with a confused expression. "Iliana? What was she like? I'd like to really know about her." She asked up to him as they paused briefly in their dance.

He cleared his throat and nodded as he continued their dance again. She could see the pain in his eyes. He was thinking of her right then. He was remember his love for her, and it would something sad that had happened between them. "Like I've told you before, she was probably the most beautiful girl that I've ever met. She was smart, strong, and most of all very good at making men fall for her. I was one of them, and so was my brother. Elijah was the luckiest of them all though. Our father's arranged a marriage to be formed, he was the son her father chose for her." Klaus explained to her with a bitter expression.

That would explain why he felt the need to be so cruel to Elijah over the years, at least that was how they made it seem. Elijah had loved Iliana as much as Klaus had, which explained a lot, and he had been the one to win her in the end. That had to sting majorly, watching the woman you love marry your brother. She had to wonder if that was how Damon felt with Stefan when it came to both Katherine and Elena. Both girls had chosen Stefan over him, that had to hurt just as much. The rest of their dance was filled with silence. She didn't need to know anymore about the first of her ancestors. She knew enough about her for one day.

#$%^#%$

They jumped apart hours later, not realizing that they had actually been talking and dancing for that long, when Ray had come to. Klaus let her go and went to lay Ray out on the pool table. Becca watched as he said something to Ray about having big plans for him, which confused her. She jumped around and covered her eyes when he cut his wrist forced Ray to feed. "He'll thank me for it later!" Klaus called out to anyone who just happened to be watching. His expression fell when he saw Becca turned away from him.

His expression darkened as he dropped his wrist from Ray's lips when he saw someone coming back into the bar. Stefan had returned, not saying a word to her about where he had gone and what he had done while he was there. Becca watched him curiously, what ever he had been doing had taken a lot out of him. She looked to see what Klaus was doing upon seeing Stefan, only to see him suddenly snap Rays' neck. Her eyes widened, no sound coming out of her lips as she saw him fall limp on the table.

He then came around the table to face Stefan. "You're back." He said out as he rounded the table. Stefan motioned for her to go sit at the bar. She hesitated, her form shaking from seeing Klaus kill someone. "Love, you make a call home. I have a feeling they already know that you're here anyways, just give no locations or drop any hints." Klaus said out to her. She seemed to find her way back from her thoughts and nodded as she grabbed her phone from the bar and left to go wait outside. She knew better then to try anything, both Klaus and Stefan knew where she was and could hear what she was saying.

She knew that she should have called Damon, but Jeremy was the number she had called. Well, it was really Tyler she had called first, but she wasn't answering his phone. "How much and for how long can you talk?" Was his greeting to her. She bit her lips at the sound of his phone on the other line. She just saw the man she had been growing fonder of, how she was doing that she didn't know, kill someone else that she had grown to know as a friend.

She just wanted to be home and in Jeremy's arms again. She wanted to have him hold her and kiss her, telling her that everything would be alright. It wasn't though, and he couldn't do that. "He knows that you guys know I'm with him, and until him and Stefan are ready to go, I guess. I . . . I don't wanna talk about them right now though. How was Elena's party?" She asked him, hoping that he would understand let it go.

Which, for her sake, he did. He could tell from her voice that she was scared and just wanted to be home. The last thing she needed was to talk about what she was going through with Klaus and Stefan right now. "It was fun. I think she actually had a little fun for a few minutes. You'll never guess who I saw leave together, looking quite horny if I don't say so myself." He laughed out to her. She laughed and shook her head, only imagining who it could have been.

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes as she heard him preparing himself for what he was about to tell her. "Your brother and Caroline. It's about time, if you ask me. They've been on edge about it all summer." He told her, causing her to laugh out at the idea of her brother and best friend being together. That would explain why he wouldn't answer his phone before. "Look, Becca, I need to tell you something important. I saw . . ." He was cut off upon hearing the door slam to his sister's room.

"Saw what, Jere?"

He paused for a moment, seeming to consider what he was about to tell her just then before he was interrupted. "Uh, I saw a girl who looked like you tonight. Then I really looked at her, and there wasn't a thing about her that made her look like you. I'm going crazy over here, Becca. I can't wait to see you again. I need my girl back here before I start seeing you everywhere and go crazy." He said out to her, nervously laughing into the phone. She was a bit confused, but let it go soon enough.

She jumped when she heard the door open from the bar. She hurried to hide behind a car when she noticed that it was Stefan. He looked ready to break down, an emotion she hasn't seen form him since the night of the dance all those months ago. "I've got to go, Jere. I'll call again as soon as I can." She whispered into the phone, not waiting as she hung up her phone and popped out from behind the car. Stefan seemed to swallow his pain as his eyes narrowed on her. "I'll just be going on inside and see when Klaus wants to leave." She told him as she went to go back inside, but stopped when she stood beside him. "She had a good birthday, in case you're wondering." She whispered to him before leaving him alone. He stared after her, waiting for her to get inside. He listened and waited to hear her talking to Klaus before taking out his phone and calling a number he knew that he shouldn't have been calling.


	45. Mixed Signals

Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't wait to really get into season three! I do not own anything in this chapter. Everything besides Becca belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 42

#%$#%^#%^#$

The next day, the three of them were hiking through the Smoky Mountains together, carrying the dead weight that was Ray on his shoulders on Stefan's part. Becca was falling behind slightly. She was finding it harder and harder to breath and she was getting light headed out of no where. It wasn't because she was out of shape because she did cheer leading. This should have been a piece of cake for her, but something was off with her body lately. Ever since her birthday a few weeks ago, she's been getting weaker and weaker every day.

She didn't tell anyone, not even Jeremy and Damon, about it though. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, especially those two. Her fainting spells were becoming more and more frequent during the week, and that was never a good thing either. It would seem she wasn't as good at hiding it as she thought she was though. "Are you alright there, love?" Klaus asked out to her as he saw her heart racing and her skin paled on sight. She was slowing down, and in turn slowing them all down. Something, he didn't want happening, especially with them being so close now.

They all stopped for a moment to let her catch up to him. Stefan adjusted Ray on his shoulders as Klaus watched Becca with a curious expression. "Yeah, I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm al. . ." She trailed off as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp. Klaus had caught her in his arms on a seconds notice. Her head lolled back as he fixed her in his grip before picked her up in his arms. He made it so her head rested against his chest so she'd be comfortable. One arm laid limply around his neck as the other swung around like dead weight.

Stefan tensed upon seeing her faint again. She hasn't done that in a while, he had hoped that it was just a fluke with the heat. "It would seem to look like sleeping beauty here didn't get enough sleep last night." Klaus brushed it off as they continued on walking down the path toward where Ray had directed them before Klaus had killed him. "How about you, Stefan? Is good ol'Ray gettin' too heavy for you?" He said out to his male companion as they walked along, both of them holding onto a body.

Stefan wasn't in the mood for his jokes though. He wanted Klaus to just put Becca down and leave him alone. More importantly, he wanted to know what Klaus was up to with wanting to find the pack of werewolves so badly. "I'm fine." He said out to the hybrid. His eyes kept glancing over to the the sleeping Becca in his partner's arms, worry momentarily flashing in his eyes.

Klaus seemed to be just as worried for her if not more so then him though. He wasn't letting Stefan anywhere close to her as they walked along the path up the mountain to where Ray had told them to go. "You sure about that? We've been walking for some time now, just look at the sweet little Becca here. Tired her poor little self out completely. If you want some water, a little sit down." He tried his best to be kind to Stefan, only it sounded more taunting if anything.

Stefan just wanted him to shut up already. He liked it better when they were walking in silence. He liked the silence a lot better now that he really thought about it. "You know I know that, uh, that we're stuck together." Upon hearing him, Klaus glanced back over at him as he readjusted Becca in his arms and gave Stefan a small displeased look really quick. "If we could maybe just skip the chit-chat, that'd be great." He added in as they didn't stop in their walking.

Klaus spared him another short look, but said nothing to him for a moment. If only that moment had lasted longer, Stefan thought to himself. "Too much brooding. Self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend. Just like puppy love is blinding this one's eyes from seeing who she truly belongs with." He said out to his partner beside him as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

Stefan rolled his eyes at that. He might not know Becca as well as his brother did while they were in town, but he did know something. She was completely and utterly in love with Jeremy Gilbert. There was no puppy love about it. "Someone meaning you? I doubt it, Klaus. I know her, she wouldn't dare look at anyone else while her little human boyfriend's in the picture." He told the hybrid beside him. Klaus gritted his teeth at the mention of her stupid idiotic human boy toy. "And maybe the brooding and self-loathing that you're talking about is because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've only been at it all summer." He added in, only making Klaus grit his teeth even more.

They suddenly came to a stop when they came upon something that they had been looking for all summer. "Thanks to our pal Ray, we've found ourselves a pack." Klaus said out to him with a smile as he watched the werewolves move around, all preparing for the full moon tonight. He motioned for Stefan to go first. He nodded his head and began walking closer to the pack of people, causing them all to stop where they stood. Once he knew that he had everyone's attention, he dropped Ray's body on the ground. One of the wolves instantly recognized him and and raced over to go check on him. Another man came over to them as well.

She slowly lifted her head to see Stefan. She took a quick sniff of the air and realized what he was. Her form was starting to shake with fear and anger. "Who are you?" She asked out to him. He said nothing as Klaus came up beside him with Becca. "The important question is, who am I?" He said as he came into view. "Please, forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He said out to the two in front of him and to the others around them. He handed Becca over to Stefan and motioned for him to go put her down somewhere safe. He nodded and went to go lay her against a tree that was close enough to them and not near any of the wolves should they get any ideas.

"You're the hybrid."

The word 'hybrid' alone seemed to please Klaus even more so then he already was. He glanced back at his two companions with a smirk bouncing excitedly on his lips as he looked back at the two in front of him and over to Stefan, who had just rejoined his side again. "You've heard of me. Fantastic." He said out as his grin grew even more so on his face.

$#^#$^%$#$

Becca didn't awaken until much later when the sun had began to fall over the mountains. She jumped awake with a gasp as she sat up. She looked around to see dead bodies everywhere. A scream left her lips as she scrambled back from them all, her back hitting one of the trees. She screamed again when Ray was suddenly standing over her, as pale as a sheet. His eyes were a blood shot color of yellow and blood itself was falling from his eyes. "Need . . . your . . . blood." Ray growled out to her as he started snapping his fangs at her.

She continued to scream out as she tried to push Ray as far away from her as she possibly could, but it was no use it would seem. He wasn't budging an inch as he snapped at her. Where were Klaus and Stefan? Why were they letting this happen to her? "Stefan!" She screamed out on instinct as she squirmed back again as far as she possibly could. "Stefan, help!" She screamed out again. Her hands met air suddenly as Ray was pulled away from her and thrown off.

She watched as he took off after seeing who had saved her and the other of the two men. Becca slowly looked around to see Klaus now hovering over her. "Go after him and bring him back here, Stefan." Klaus said out to the other vampire, pointing in the direction that Ray had gone off in. Once Stefan was off, he turned his full attention to Becca once again. "Are you alright, love? He didn't hurt you at all, did he? Did he bite you?" His eyes seemed to scream with fear for her and her only. He and Stefan had only turned their backs for a moment. He didn't know Ray would go after her, but he should have.

He checked her over when he saw that she was too frightened to speak. Once he was sure that she had no bite marks visual, he cupped her face in his hands to make her lock eyes with him. She was completely rattled. "You . . . you saved me." She stuttered out as she locked eyes with him. "You save me." She said out again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He was taken by surprise of the motion, but he didn't dare pull away from her. Instead, he had pulled her closer to him and let her cling to him. He took in a deep breath, her scent filling his senses, causing him to sigh out in content.

He was reluctantly pulled back to reality at the sound of another one of the wolves waking up not far from them. He turned his head around to the awaken hybrid. "Derek, go feed your girlfriend." He said out to the human who was lucky enough to be his food source for his hybrids. He helped Becca up from the ground, keeping her eyes away from the feeding hybrid. She didn't want to see that, he wouldn't make her see it either. "That's enough, darling. We need to save some for the others." He told them once he knew that she had had enough.

He led her over to a lost looking Stefan then. He couldn't but notice that he was Ray-less and his arm was infected. That seemed to be the first thing Becca saw. "Oh, my god. Stefan, you're hurt." She gasped out as she left his embrace and hurried over to the bitten vampire. She grabbed onto his arm to check on the wound. It seemed to be more infected then Damon's had when he was first bitten.

"Where'd he go?"

They looked up to see Klaus acting like he didn't notice the bite. He didn't like that Becca was worried about Stefan, but he was going to let it go because he needed to make sure that he could make a successful hybrid. "He got away. Lets go." He grabbed onto Becca's wrist and pulled her along with him. He couldn't let Klaus see Elena. He would have liked it a lot better if Damon found Becca, but he knew that couldn't happen without Klaus seeing him too.

Klaus grabbed his injured arm and pulled him back, sending Becca forward in a jolt as she was pulled away from Stefan. Becca stood off to the side a bit as she watched the two men before her with a curious and slightly worried expression on her face. "A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus said out to him with a knowing grin as he spotted the wound.

Stefan looked up from the bite wound on his arm to his 'friend', thinking that he would just heal it for him and that they'd be done and leaving this god awful place. Boy, was he wrong. "Yeah, I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan out to him. If only it was that easy to say and get home. Klaus just had to make things harder for everyone, didn't he?

Becca was waiting on baited breath as she watched the two go silent for a long moment that seemed to go on forever. "I'll tell you what. You find Ray, and I'll heal you." Klaus said to him. Even if she hated the fact that her friend was hurt, she had admit that it was smart. Klaus needed to know if Ray survived or not to know if the others would, but Stefan needed to find him and bring him back first.

Stefan just seemed more surprised if anything else that Klaus had said no to healing him. He scoffed slightly at the hybrid in front of him. "You can't be serious?" He said out to him. Weren't they suppose to be 'friends', 'pals', or something of the sort. "You better hurry, cause that bite looks nasty." He was completely serious on the matter at hand before him. He cared more about his hybrids, though, and that much was clear to Stefan as he looked at him curiously.

They all said nothing more as Klaus pushed past him, grabbing onto Becca's wrist, as he walked back over to the wolves, who were just now all waking up. Becca looked around her in horror as they all started to wake up. Klaus was watching on with amazement as he looked at them all. He kept Becca close to him, not wanting a repeat of Ray. Unknown to both of them, the second wolf to awaken was already shaking, blood running down from her eyes. Something was wrong with the hybrids, and neither of the two knew what it was.

#%$#%$#$

Night had finally fallen a hour later. All the wolves were fed and now turned into hybrids. Becca was sticking close to Klaus as the wolves moved around. She only left his side momentarily as he killed off the human he had used to feed his hybrids. He drank the last of his blood for letting the body drop. The girl who had been the human's girlfriend was making her way toward him. She looked completely horrible with her blood covered face and blank eyes. She almost looked like a zombie if Becca didn't known any better. "Careful, love. There's only one alpha here." Klaus said out to her with a small grin.

Becca grabbed onto his arm when she noticed that they all looked like blood sucking zombies. Blood fell from their eyes and they bodies shook from the shivers convulsing their frames. "Klaus, something's wrong with them." She whispered up to him. He looked around to see some of them throwing up their own blood. This wasn't good, not good at all. "Bloody hell." He cursed as he moved her away from any near by hybrids. "Hold on, sweetheart." He told quickly before he pulled her close and took off just outside of the campsite. "Stay here, love. I don't need you getting hurt on accident. I'll be right back, I swear." He told her, brushing her cheek with his thumb quickly before returning to the hybrid zombies.

She covered her ears she as she heard the screams echo through out the woods as Klaus most likely killed the ones who were left. She was focusing on anything else but the screams. She wasn't listening to her surroundings, she had let her guard down until she heard a twig snap right behind her. She spun around and screamed out when she saw one of the blood covered hybrids behind her. "Need your blood!" They snarled as they snapped their head back, about to dig their fangs into her neck. Her scream cut through the air, thinking that this was the moment she was going to die.

The pain she thought that she would feel never came though. She opened her eyes to find the hybrid staring at her with wide eyes before they rolled back and the monster fell limp to the side. Klaus stood behind where the zombie hybrid had been with their heart in his hand. He tossed the organ aside and wiped his hand on his jeans. "Klaus, thank god." She breathed out as she jumped forward and into his surprised arms.

He looked down at her with a shocked expression. That was twice now that he had saved her from one of his hybrids, and twice now that she's hugged him like this. That had to mean something, didn't it? She had to feel something toward him, or at least was starting to feel something other than pity for his loss for him. "It's alright now, love. I've got you." He mumbled into her hair as he placed a kiss on top of her head, and she had let him do it.

#$%^$%^#$%^$

Stefan returned with a dead Ray over his shoulders to find all of the other hybrids dead as well. Becca was kneeling on the fallen tree trunk behind Klaus as he stared off into space with a lost look on his face. She was just sitting there and rubbing circles in his back as a way to comfort him as best as she could. They looked up together to see Stefan putting Ray down next to his dead friends. He groaned as he grabbed his wounded arm. "They went rabid." Klaus said out. "Some of them I killed, the others just . . . bled out." He explained out to Stefan.

Becca got up from her spot next to Klaus to go check on Stefan's arm. She pulled his arm up to where she could clearly see it as he looked around. Klaus got up with his beer bottle in hand and started toward them. "In the end," He started to say to them both. "They're all dead." He said out, his hurt screaming from his eyes as he came to a stop. The two watched as he let out a scream of fury as he swung around and threw the bottle, shattering it to pieces as it hit the rock. He let out another scream to the sky before turning to them again. "I DID _EVERYTHING_ I WAS TOLD!" He shouted, seething in anger as he looked at them.

He just didn't understand what could have gone wrong. He had done the ritual right, he had gone through every step perfectly, just as he had been told to. "I should be able to turn them." He said out to them both angrily. The two just waited on baited breath, hoping that he didn't lash out at either of them. They both also hoped that he didn't figure out what had gone wrong with the ritual, that Elena was alive. "I broke the curse. I killed the werewolf. I killed the vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He said out before slowly raising his head to them.

For a moment, Becca was sure that he now knew that they were keeping something from him, something very important. That being that Elena was very much alive, and that she was indeed here tonight. "You look like hell." He said out to Stefan. Becca let out the breath that she had been holding and took a step away from them both. She ran her fingers through her fizzy brown curls and tried to calm herself down before she made herself sick again.

Stefan was better at hiding his relief then she was. It wasn't that hard, since he did have a reason for looking like hell. It wasn't just that Elena could have been hurt, or worse, Klaus could have seen her tonight. No, it wasn't the fact that Damon was almost killed, only again, tonight either. It was because he had been bitten by the wolf that had been trying to bite Damon. "Last I checked? I'm dying." He said out to Klaus as he motioned to the wound on his arm. "You don't want to heal me." He said out to him.

Klaus glanced down at Ray, who was dead once again, but now with no chance of waking up again. Stefan followed his eye sight to the dead hybrid. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice." Stefan told him. He obviously left out the part about Ray trying to bite Damon, and that it was the reason that he had to kill him. Klaus looked up from the dead body to Stefan, his expression sealed and unknown to the other two present. "I failed you. I'm sorry." Stefan said out to him as he took two steps closer to him so that they were now face to face. "Do what you have to do." He told him.

Becca watched on with worried eyes, hoping that Klaus saw his need to die and didn't kill him. "It should have worked." Klaus said out, causing the other two to look at him in confusion. He slowly turned and went go go retrieve something. They watched as he stopped, glancing over at Becca briefly as he reached down and picked up one of the empty beer bottles he had drowned himself in while waiting for Stefan to return from finding Ray. He paused for a moment before turning back toward Stefan.

They both waited on baited breath as he just stood there for a moment before biting into his wrist and drawing blood. He poured enough of his blood into the bottle as he moved closer over to Stefan. He gritted his teeth together at the pain of loosing his blood. Once there was enough inside of the bottle, he pulled back his bleeding hand and held the bottle out to Stefan. "Bottoms up." He said out. Stefan slowly took another step closer to him and took the bottle from him. "We are leaving." He told him before looking over at a wary Becca watching them. "All of us." He said out to her with a pointed look before he turned to leave.

Becca and Stefan watched on as he moved away from them both. He stopped as he got close to Becca with a lost look as he looked around at the dead bodies of his failed hybrids. He slowly looked back up at the two of them. "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left." He told them both sadly before taking off into the woods. Becca reached out for him when she saw that he was hurt by today's outcome with his hybrids. She glanced over at Stefan quickly before taking off after him.

Klaus hadn't wondered off that far from where he left Stefan and Becca. Only far enough so neither of them would hear him. He let out another roar of pain as he punched the closest tree next to him. How could he fail so badly? He had done everything that witch had told him to do! He had killed everyone who needed to die in that stupid ritual, and he had lost his entire family in trying to do it. "Klaus?" He spun around, his anger and pain screaming from his eyes as they settled on her.

She had followed him all the way out here. Why, he didn't know. He didn't understand her at all. She seemed to fear and hate him, making it known to him while she was on the phone with her human that she loved that boy and not him. Yet, here she was to try and comfort him when he was upset. She had sought him out for comfort twice today, and had even tried to comfort him earlier on when he had had to kill his own hybrids. He was hovering over her in a second. "I don't understand, Becca, I don't. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. Why didn't it work? Why isn't it working with you?" He asked her, his sadness in his tone clear to her. He would not cry in front of her though. He just wouldn't. He was Klaus, the original hybrid. He did not cry.

She didn't know why it didn't work with his hybrids. She did know why she couldn't love him though. She loved Jeremy and only him. She would always loved that boy for the rest of her life. She honestly didn't know how to love someone else either. It had always been him, and she knew that it would always be him. "I can't feel anything for you, Klaus. I'm with Jeremy. I'm sorry." She told him. The two stood there awkwardly for a moment before she did something that surprised the both of them. She hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his shoulder. He stood rigid under her arms, not knowing what to do.

She had just said that she couldn't feel anything for him. She was lying though, because here she was, hugging him once again. She had to be lying. Embracing and holding him again, something she knew that she shouldn't have done after what he had just asked her. "You're lying." He said to her, his voice was now raw and full of hurt. She pulled back from him confused to look up at his icy blue eyes. He glanced down at her wrist to see the cursed bracelet dangling from it. Damon had gone out and gotten her another one after the night he had almost died. "Lets get rid of this, shall we?" He said out, his voice now dangerous as he snapped the band from her wrist. She gasped out, making the mistake of looking up at him, her eyes locking with his own. "I want you to kiss me." He compelled her before she could look away from him.

She wanted to fight it so badly. How could he be doing this to her? She felt herself moving closer to him, her body moving up onto her tippy toes as she face got closer to his own. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that he would stop this before it went too far. She felt the hot tears running down her face as her lips slowly met his own. She felt him kiss her, and her kiss him back, even if all she wanted to do was run away from him. Once the compulsion was over, she pushed him away as fast as she could. He reached out for her, but only recoiled back when she slapped him. "I hate you! I have no idea how anyone could _ever_ love you!" She shouted before running away from him and back to Stefan.


	46. I'm Not Her

I thank you all for the reviews! I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters, everything like Becca is okay. I'm glad that you are all enjoying the Becca/Klaus interaction!

Chapter 43!

$%^#%$#^#$

It had been a few days since they left the mountains, a week at most. Becca called Jeremy every day that she was gone. She refused to talk to Klaus when they were in the same room, or car. She let Stefan ride in front while she slept in the back seat for most of the long rides. They were vampires, they could go off of less sleep then she could. She just happened to be sleeping when they arrived in a warehouse. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said out quietly to Stefan.

He glanced back into the rear view mirror to see that Becca was still fast a sleep. He had Stefan take her to a little shop that they had driven by and gotten her new clothes to wear and some of her womenly things that she might need. Once the truck was parked, he and Stefan got out of the truck, leaving Becca behind as they looked around. "What are we doing here?" Stefan asked out as he followed Klaus over to the back door to the warehouse.

Klaus wished that Becca was awake and talking to him right now. He would have loved to show her the city at night. He didn't regret what he did, only that he had compelled her to get his kiss. He wouldn't think of that now though. They were actually here for a reason. "I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days." Klaus said he looked out to the city just beyond where they were now.

Stefan couldn't remember though. He didn't remember much from his time in this city, it was like he had just forgotten it. "I blacked out most of them." He told the hybrid as he looked out into the horizon with him. It was still night, and the lights were bright and illuminating the city. "Lot of blood. Lot of partying. Details are all a blur." Stefan told him as he tried to remember, but it was coming up blank as usual.

Klaus glanced back at the truck briefly to make sure that Becca was still where she had been. He hadn't taken away her cell phone simply because he didn't want to argue with her about it. He should have taken it and smashed it to pieces the seonc she used it to call that human boy after their kiss. She hadn't told him about what had happened, and he doubted that she ever would, but it angered him to hear them tell each other they loved them. It sicked him mostly because it wasn't her saying those words to him. Not that he wanted her to love him, but that didn't mean he wanted her loving anyone else, let alone that pathetic human boy.

He turned back to the city, a knowing look in his eyes as he refused to look over at Stefan. "Well that is a crying shame." He said out, the falseness clear in his voice as he fought back at smirk. "Details are what makes it legends." He told him as he finally glanced at him for a moment. He went over to the truck to check on Becca again to see her shivering slightly in her sleep. He reached inside and grabbed his jacket for her. He covered her arms with the coat before shut the door and returning over to Stefan. "Chicago was magical." Klaus said out to his companion as he appeared beside him.

Everything from his stay in Chicago was a blur though. He could remember bits and pieces, but not a major part of it. "Yeah, well I'll take your word for it." He told him before turning to see for himself that Becca was alright. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it." He said as he moved past Klaus. He peaked inside the window of the truck to see her still fast a sleep, completely unaware of her surroundings as she dreamed away in her head.

Klaus watched as Stefan watched the girl sleep for a moment. He didn't like the fact that Stefan didn't trust him enough to see to it that she was alright. He might not be able to trust him on a lot of things, but Becca's safety is not one of those many things. Even when he should want to kill her for rejecting him like she did, he still felt the need to protect her with all he had. "Going to business then." He said out boredly as he shut the door and locked it before turning and heading over to the truck.

Stefan was still confused on one thing though. He didn't understand why both he and Becca were still traveling with him. He might not want to go home to Mystic Falls, but he was sure that people were starting to miss Becca and find it strange that she wasn't coming home with school starting in only a week if not before then. "Why am I still with you? Why is Becca still with you? We all had our fun, I know the two of you did. Your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you wanna move on?" Stefan asked out to the hybrid.

Klaus smirked as he listened to Stefan's questions. They were very good questions, but he didn't want to answer them at the moment. At least, not all of them. He honestly didn't know why he wasn't sending Becca home with a warning to Damon and the others of that little town, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. Stefan, though, he had other plans for him. "I'm going to see my favorite witch. If anybody can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." He explained to him as he hopped into the driver's seat. Stefan rolled his eyes and groaned as he hurried over to the passenger seat and hopped inside.

#%$#$#$

Becca was to stay in the truck while Stefan and Klaus went into talk to his 'favorite' witch. Klaus had even went as far as to lock the doors from the outside just to make his point clear to her. She pulled out her phone and called someone she had yet to talk to since she left to Bethany and Lisa's house. He picked up his phone on the third ring. _"How is it you are just now calling me, yet you've been calling baby Gilbert for a week now."_ His voice answered the phone.

She giggled and shook her head. She tried to listen carefully to the other line. He sounded like he was on the road, and she could hear Elena beside him asking who was on the phone. "He doesn't leave me alone for a second. If he knew that I was calling you, he'd think that I was planning my escape." She told him with a small laugh. "Tell miss princess beside you that I miss her." She told him, making it clear to him that she wasn't going to risk saying Elena's name out loud.

_'If the call is not to plan your rescue, why are you calling me?'_

She sighed as she leaned against the door to the car. She mainly called him to just talk to him since she was really bored. "Stefan and Klaus locked me in the car, quite literally. I'm bored and you make me laugh when I'm absolutely bored out of my mind, and besides, would you rather I never talk to you?" She told him as she played with the hem of her shirt.

_'Baby Gilbert explained that you can't give any location on where you are, so I'm going to work around it. Where aren't you?'_

She bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder to see that the boys were still inside the bar talking to Klaus's witch. "I'm not in Mystic Falls. I'm not in Tennessee, and I'm not in Chicago." She told him softly, hoping that he got the hint. Which, of course, he did get it. This was Damon, he got everything when it came to her.

_'Got it. Good thing cause we're kind of on our way there for a road trip. Last few weeks of summer left trip and all that. I'm thinking of visiting a few friends while we're there.'_ He told her, causing her to giggle at his antics. He was happy to hear her laughter. He had missed seeing her, especially when baby Gilbert dropped the bomb about what he and Alaric found out months ago.

He blamed Jeremy keeping the fact that Becca was destined to die from him Elena's fault. He got the ability to lie and keep things from others from her, he had to have had. It was the only solution. He jumped when he heard Becca's scream on the other line. "Becca? Becca what's going on?" He asked out frantically into the phone. The line shuffled like it was being passed to someone else.

The voice on the other line made his blood run cold. "Becca time's up, Damon. She's safe, just took a little tumble when we opened the door to the car. Hope you weren't trying to find anything out from her. Klaus doesn't want to have to take the privilege to talk to her loved ones back home away from her." Stefan's voice said into the phone. Damon's teeth gritted together tightly at the sound of his brother's voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena beside him. "Good bye, Damon." He said before hanging up the phone.

Stefan passed her back her phone as Klaus helped her back into the truck. He hadn't meant to make her fall out of it. He didn't know she was leaning against the door, only that she was on the phone and laughing with Damon. He had ripped the door open without thinking and she came falling out of it. Luckily he had caught her before she really hurt herself, but she still said nothing to him. "Stefan, tell Mr compelling anger -issued hybrid boy that I say thanks for catching me." She said to Stefan as she slid over to the other side of the truck.

Stefan chuckled softly and rolled his eyes as he shut her door and went to the other side to get into the passenger seat while Klaus growled and got into the driver's seat with a snarl. The drive back to the warehouse was quiet and full of tension as they drove along. It wasn't long before they were back and getting out. Klaus opened the door and motioned for Becca to go in first. She shot him a look, but did as he said and went in first with the two men right behind her. "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan said as he came in behind Klaus.

The question had been bothering him the entire ride over to the warehouse. He couldn't wait any longer to ask though. It was literally killing not knowing how he knew Klaus. "You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus said out to him as they walked further into the warehouse.

Becca stayed silent during the exchange between them. She wouldn't tell them, but she thought it was amazing that they lived in the twenties, let alone any time period before that. God, if she knew them beforehand, she would be passing history class no problem. She returned her attention to the two vampire in front of her to see that they had picked up speed. "Hey, wait up!" She said when saw that that they had left her behind in this creepy warehouse.

She could just barely hear what they were saying as she picked up her pace to get to them. "I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait." She heard Klaus say just before Stefan grabbed his arm to pull him back and spin him around. Becca skidded to a stop in surprise at the motion. Was he insane? Provoking Klaus was never a good idea, even if they were friends from before. "What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan growled at him.

Klaus didn't seem to like Stefan's questions. Becca studied him long enough to realize that Klaus did know why Stefan didn't remember him. Stefan kept saying that his time in Chicago had blanks in it, what if it wasn't just because of the blood? She watched with baited breath as Klaus removed Stefan's hand from his arm. "Lets just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest? I hated you." He told him before going into telling him how they met.

Becca listened as he talked to Stefan about his sister. He had mentioned her to her before at the bar and at the apartment before the sacrifice. "Your sister? So I knew another original vampire?" Stefan said to him, his tone filled with disbelief. He would remember meeting Klaus, let alone meeting another original like he was saying he did.

Klaus said nothing as he continued walking. Stefan glanced back at Becca to see that she had stopped a few steps behind him. She was looking at the coffins around the warehouse. There wasn't a lot, at least four or five, and she knew that Elijah was in one of them. She could feel him inside one of them. "If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said back to Stefan as he continued walking. He stopped at one of the coffins and started unlocking it.

Becca caught up to Stefan when she noticed that he was walking again. She grabbed onto his arm, needing to hold onto him in case something alive, or undead, popped out from that coffin. She being the only blood source in this place, would be the target of their choice most likely. Stefan looked down at her in surprise. She was still looking to him for protection, even though she knows that he's killed her friends and most likely a lot more people since he's left Mystic Falls.

Klaus opened the coffin to reveal a beautiful blond woman dressed in a white shimmering dress. Becca moved in front of Stefan, walking as in a trance as she let go of him to move to Klaus's side. She gasped when she saw the woman. Like she had seen happen to Elijah when he was daggered, her skin was gray and her veins were prominent on her body. She was still beautiful though, and she kind of reminded her of Caroline. Maybe it was the blond hair.

Klaus reached down, a loving smile on his face as he touched his sister's cheek. He hated what he had done to her, but what needed to be done was done. Stefan came up behind Becca and pulled her back a little. He might have turned to human blood, but his need to protect his loved ones were still there. He studied the woman before him, trying to place the face in his dark days of Chicago, but he was pulling up a blank again. "I don't recognize her." He said to the man next to him.

Klaus didn't seem surprised that Stefan didn't recognize his sister, and Becca didn't seem surprised that he wasn't surprised. "Don't tell her that. Rebekah's tempers worse than mine." Klaus said softly to his companion beside him as he pulled the dagger out of his chest. Stefan and Becca shared a wary look before looking down at the now undaggered original. "Time to wake up, little sister." He said out to his sister.

The truth was that they didn't know how long it would take. With Elijah it had been different both times. The longer the dagger had been in him, the longer it took to wake up. "Any day now, Rebekah. She's being dramatic." Klaus said out to his sister after a few minutes went by and still nothing happened.

Stefan was pacing beside him while Becca was laying out on another one of the coffins. She knew it wasn't Elijah's coffin, somehow she knew that if it was? That she'd know it was him. Something was strange about this one though. She felt like she was drawn to it, like she wished that Klaus would undagger who ever it was and let them wake up. She wanted to open it to see who was inside, but she knew that Klaus wouldn't let her do that. She turned her head to see Klaus and Stefan going back to memory lane about how he tortured someone.

Klaus was tired of waiting while he explained to Stefan about their past together a bit more. He turned to see Becca laying on one of the coffins. She looked like she was in deep thought about something. He paled slightly at which coffin she was laying on and moved to her side. He pulled her up and moved for Stefan to follow as he continued on with the story. "I was your number one fan." Klaus said back to Stefan as they walked back out of the warehouse.

Stefan certainly didn't remember any of what he had just told him. Becca looked back at him with a worried look. Klaus was basically dragging her out of the warehouse. If only she knew he just wanted her out of there before his sister woke up and used her as her blood source. "And why should I believe any of this?" Stefan said up to Klaus as he tried to catch up. Klaus paused, letting go of Becca for a moment so he could compel the man on guard duty of his coffins. Once he was done, he grabbed Becca's wrist again and pulled her along. "Where you going?" Stefan asked out to him.

Klaus glanced down at his hand holding Becca's wrist to see that he was holding her too tightly again. He didn't want to leave a bruise on her again, even if he was upset with her. He slowly let her go, not thinking that his sudden release of her would make her trip. Luckily, Stefan was there to catch her. "You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets, and now I'm going to prove it to you." He said out, seeming to not be affected by the fact she had almost fallen.

Stefan righted her on her feet again as the walked behind Klaus. He kept his hand on her lower back, trying to keep her going quickly without hurting her. She was grateful for the push, but she still didn't like being pushed around. "How?" He asked out to Klaus as he hurried Becca along.

Klaus smirked to himself at the question. He didn't look back at them or pause in his walking as he answered his companion. "We're going to your old apartment." He said out, giving them both a hint that this was going to be more then just visiting some old apartment room. Stefan came to stop, pulling on Becca's shirt to make her stop where she was going as well. He looked down at her with a wary look before following after Klaus again.

#%$#%#^

The three walked down a run down hallway until they got to a door that as slightly opened. Becca looked around to see that this place was falling apart. Out of all the places Stefan could have picked to live, he picked this place? Hopefully it looked better in it's day. Klaus did not look happy to see that the lock on the door was broken. "Stay in the hall, love." He whispered to Becca before he pushed the door open with a force, breaking it even more. He moved inside, in the feeling of someone being in the room recently in. "Do you feel that?" He asked out.

Stefan stayed with Becca out in the hall for a moment before poking his head inside the room. Klaus turned back to the two in the doorway. "It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time." Stefan said as he slowly walked inside the apartment. He took a hold of Becca's hand and pulled her inside with him, making sure to keep her close in case someone did pop out. "Why'd you bring me here?" He said out to him as he looked around.

Stefan let Becca go so she could go explore a little. She wanted to know who he was before he went on the animal diet. Besides the killer part, he didn't seem to change that much. He still collected the little trinkets he does now. His music has obviously changed since the time period, but there was still some classical among them. "Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood. I could never figure out why you wanted his name, and then you told me your little secret. This whole part of this special little ritual." Klaus explained to him as the two looked around.

Stefan was trying to figure out what he was getting at. He was trying to remember what he had done in this apartment that he would have told Klaus about. The name brought it back though. "To write it down." He said out upon remembering what ha would always do after one of his kills. He was surprised that he had forgotten that part after his kills.

Klaus seemed to be more than pleased to see him remember just that much of his time in Chicago. He knew that he still didn't remember that particular night, and he was just as pleased with knowing that. He glanced over at Becca to see her watching them both curiously, wondering where they were going with all of this. "To relive the kill. Over and over again." Klaus said happily before turning and going to open the shelf. Becca realized that it wasn't just some shelf that was there to hold things, but it was door to a secret compartment. Inside was a liqueur compartment, which confused her the most. "You believe me now?" He said out to Stefan as Becca moved closer to the compartment to see that he was talking about.

Becca looked inside to see all the old and dusty bottles on the shelves. She looked over to see not only a list of at least a thousand names, but Elena! She gasped, about to get her attention that neither girl wanted, when Stefan covered her mouth before any sound could come out. Elena was over the moon with seeing not only her best friend alive and alright, but to see Stefan. She was suddenly very happy that Damon had left her behind.

Stefan looked around trying to think of something quick. He looked down at Becca and suddenly realized something before pushing her out, mouthing down to her to distract him. She nodded her head, giving Elena one last weak smile before leaving the compartment. "Klaus, can we talk outside? I want to, um, I want to apologize for that night in the woods." She told him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the apartment. She didn't know what she was going to actually say, but she needed to get Klaus away from Elena.

She got as far as the truck before Klaus pulled her to a stop. If she wanted to talk, right there was far enough to do so without Stefan over hearing. "This is far enough, love. What is there to talk about?" He growled slightly to her. He was not in the mood to talk about this to her right now. He didn't want to talk about it period. He had figured that she was just going to continue giving him the cold shoulder for a while before she got over it.

She was scrambling for something to say to him that would keep him outside long enough for Stefan to have his 'moment' with Elena. "I shouldn't have acted the way I have the past couple of days. You shouldn't have compelled me to kiss you, but I understand that you were upset. I know you wouldn't have done it if you weren't upset. You might be a lot of things, but you aren't that kind of person to push yourself on someone." She told him as she leaned against the truck.

This only seemed to anger him more. Who was she to say what kind of man he was or wasn't? She didn't know him, not at all. She yelped as he was suddenly hovering over her, pinning her to the side of the truck. "You don't know what I'm capitol of Becca, and you absolutely don't know what I would or wouldn't do to a woman. I could compel you to do a lot worse right here in this truck if I so pleased it." He growled at her as he leaned in close to her.

She winced at his tone. She hadn't meant to make him more mad, only to distract him and get him away from Elena. She slowly lifted her head to lock eyes with him and saw the struggle behind his blue eyes. He was fighting with himself over what to do with her. It was that look that told her that he was lying. He would never do anything to hurt her. "Except I do when I'm concerned, Klaus. You're not compelling me right now because of Iliana. You see her when you look at me, and you'd never do anything like you do to other people to her." She realized. It wasn't because he cared about her. It was that he still loved Iliana.

He didn't see her when he looked at her. He saw the reminder of the girl he had once loved before she was taken away from him. He needed to protect her and keep her safe because he failed to do that with Iliana. "You don't love me, Klaus. You loved her, and you still do. You need to send me home. I don't belong here with you and Stefan. I'm not Iliana, I can't feel anything for you like she did." She told him softly as she kept her eyes locked on him.

He found himself shrinking away from her. He couldn't stand that she had seen past his anger and seen into his soul. He felt exposed in front of her and he hated being open and easy to read. He felt weak with her, and that angered him. Not at her, but at himself. He was the original hybrid. He was not weak, far from it. "You will go home when I say you will. Get in the truck and do not speak until I say so." He growled at her as he yanked the car door open beside her. She said nothing as she slipped past him and climbed inside. He shut the door once she was inside and went to go retrieve Stefan.


	47. Leaving Half Your Heart Behind

Not a lot of Klaus/Becca love last chapter, I know, but *hint* that does play in later in the story with something very important. *hint* I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of love in the last chapter though. I had a difficult choice on how to end this way, but I hope that I made the right now. I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 44!

#$%#%$#%$##$%$#%$

Klaus had dropped Becca off at a dress store. He needed to be away from her for a while. He compelled one of the employees to keep her in the store and see to it that what ever dress she wanted is free. Becca had picked out at least twenty dresses to try on and had gone to the dressing room alone to try them on. She took out her cell phone and called Damon again. _"I hear you saw an old friend today_." His voice answered the phone.

She breathed out in relief as she tried to try on one of the many dresses she had grabbed just to buy time. "It made my day. Klaus has me trying on millions of dresses for tonight. He wants me to look nice." She told him as she put him on speaker phone while she struggled with one of the dresses. It was a red one that was a bit snug on her frame, but she knew that it would look nice on anyone else. She shook her head and grimaced at the dress in the mirror and wiggled out of it before grabbing another one.

_"We got invited to a party tonight as well. I know the witch of an owner. We're thinking split and conquer." _Damon said out to her on her end. She knew Damon, and she knew how to speak his code. They were going to try to see Stefan again tonight, even after Elena was already almost caught by Klaus today. At least she knew that Damon would be at the bar that Klaus was taking her to tonight. She might be able to see him.

She tried on a blue dress next that had sequins on the upper half of it while the bottom was just as snug as the last dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, not liking this one either. "Just be careful." She said out to him. "God, none of these dresses look right." She said out as she tried on another red on that went down to her feet unlike the others that had only gone to her knees.

Damon chuckled upon hearing her. She growled out in frustration from hearing him and the dress as she slipped the dress off of her. _"Red's not your color. I mean it looks nice, just not the best on you. I like the green one you wore to the dance." _Her head snapped up at that comment. How would he know she was wearing a red dress. _"Put something on and come out before that cashier girl comes in." _He told her, causing her to squeal out in excitement as she tossed another dress over her head and jumped out of the dressing room.

Damon was standing a few feet away from her with his cheesy smirk and his arms open for her. "Damon!" She laughed out before rushing over to him and jumping into his arms. "I thought that I would never see you again." She cried into his shoulder, her body exploding with excitement and happiness. He held onto her and spun her around a little before putting her back down.

He gave her a quick look over and shook his head as he chuckled. "So excited you can't even close your dress. Turn around." He told her, motioning for her to spin around for him. She rolled her eyes and did as he said. She was bouncing with excitement as she waited for him to finish zippering her dress up. Once he was done, she spun back around and hugged him again. "We don't have long. I have to get back to Stefan's place and make sure you-know-who is ready. How are you holding up?" He asked her as he wiped away her tears.

She was so scared that she would never seen him again, or anyone else from Mystic Falls for that matter. Klaus was close to maybe sending her back, but she knew he was just holding out on doing it because she knew that he was still debating it with himself. "Fine. Stefan's being weird, but Klaus is the same. How are things back at home?" She asked him as she went to go back to trying on dresses.

Damon grabbed her hand and twirled her around, the skirt of the dress spinning with her. "I like this one. You should get it." He told her. She nodded as he let her go and she went to go grab her phone from the dressing room. "Gone back to normal, if anyone can be normal in good old Mystic Falls. Baby Gilbert is missing you, and so is your brother. He's not so happy that he hasn't gotten a single call from you by the way. The girls are missing you, at least I would think that barbie is, I haven't really seen her since the party." He explained to her as she came back out of the dressing room. He looked her over, his eyes narrowing when he saw the lack of bracelet on her wrist. "What is it with that hybrid and taking your bracelets? I swear I have to get one that is vampire proof for you." He told her as he grabbed her bare wrist.

She winced at the reminder of how this bracelet was taken off. He had done it right before he compelled her to kiss him. She couldn't tell Damon that though, he'd surely die trying to distract Klaus tonight. "It was actually my fault this time. We were in the woods and I got it caught on the branch. Klaus said that he would buy me a new one to replace it." She lied to him, but he seemed to buy it. He seemed more upset over the fact that Klaus was more than happy to replace something that he had given her.

Klaus hadn't actually said he would do that though, but she was sure that she could convince him to do it. Klaus wasn't the only vampire she needed to be protected from compulsion wise. "Well, when I get you home? I'm replacing the replacement. Come on, I'll drive you to the bar then get Elena and head back. I don't need you smelling like both me and Elena." He told her as he picked her up and zoomed out of the store and towards the bar.

Once there, she fixed her hair and flattened down her dress. Luckily the cashier lady had taken the tags off all the dresses she had picked out before she went into the dressing room. Once she was composed, she walked into the bar in search of Klaus and Damon. She jumped when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see some man who looked to be in his late twenties holding her. "Now, what's a little girl like you coming in here with out a man?" He asked her as he gleamed down at her.

She pulled on his grip and winced when it only tightened around her wrist. She looked around for Klaus or Stefan. She finally found them at the bar. They were talking about something, but surely they would hear her? Wouldn't they? It was worth a shot, she decided when she knew she wouldn't be getting out of this on her own. "I'm actually meeting my _boyfriend_ and his very moody friend. I'd suggest you take your hands off of me before he finds you, cause I can promise you that he doesn't take well to anyone taking what's his." She warned him, hoping that she was loud enough for one of them to hear her.

The man laughed out at her attempt to sound intimidating toward him. He opened his mouth to say something, but another cut him off. "I suggest that you listen to the lady, mate. She does know a thing or two about her own boyfriend." The voice said from behind the man. Becca seemed to brightened up upon seeing Klaus standing there. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Stefan, who did not look to be in the joking mood. "And his moody friend." Klaus added in with a chuckle.

The man seemed to size them both up before letting her go slowly and leaving. Klaus took a step closer to her to make sure she was alright. He paused when he was face to face with her though. "I see you bumped into someone while shopping, love. I'm surprised you're not on your way home right now." He said to her quietly with slight irritation in his voice as he hovered over her. She didn't flinch at his tone though.

She had promised him that she wouldn't try to run, and she didn't break her promises to people. Not even when she was mad it them. Stefan watched them curiously. He knew who she had bumped into by taking one sniff of the air, not that he even needed to do that. He knew the second that he saw Elena, that his brother couldn't have been far behind her. Elena wouldn't have been to find the place she did without Damon's help. "I said that I wouldn't leave until you told me that I could. Besides, I got a new dress out of it and I get to go to a bar and not be kicked out." She said to him as she did a small twirl for them, showing off her new dress.

Klaus surprisingly laughed at her little spin. He had to admit, the dress did look just perfect on her. It wasn't too snug, but it fit her frame just enough so it was perfect on her. The color was a dark forest green, one he had seen on her before. It brought out her dark eye color, which made her just shine in the right lighting. She looked so innocent it felt almost wrong to have others see her this way. "Very well. Come, I'd like to introduce you to someone." He said as he held out his hand toward her.

She nodded her head and took his hand, letting him lead her over to the bar where a dark skinned woman of her late forties with short white hair was bar tending. Becca got a chill instantly when she saw her, but she said nothing of it to the boys. "Becca, love, I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Gloria. Gloria, this is the girl that I was telling you about." Klaus introduced them to the other. Becca smiled as best as she could as she held out her hand toward the older woman.

Gloria took her hand, meaning for it to be completely polite, but suddenly gripped her hand as memories flashed inside of the witch's head. Becca's eyes widened fearfully as she looked to both Klaus and Stefan. Both men flinched, but did nothing to help her get free from the witch. Gloria finally let her hand go after a suspenseful minute and looked down at her curiously. "She's part of the reason why you can't make you hybrids, Klaus. Her blood is half of the key to making them. I don't know the other half, so I still need to see Rebekah." She told the hybrid.

Becca's eyes flashed fearfully to the three surrounding her. The woman chuckled upon seeing her frightened expression. "Don't worry, sugar. He can't use the blood if he wants you to live to see your next birthday." She told the frightened girl. This brought confusion to the three. Gloria looked around to make sure no one was close by and would over hear them all talking. "A quick touch will go a long way. She's linked to the original female to her line. She must have been used in the curse somehow. I don't have all the details, but I do know that since she's linked, she's going to die when the other girl did. Her time's numbered, Klaus, and draining her of blood will only hurry that process along." Gloria explained to them all.

Becca felt her heart race at the mention of her dying. She shook her head as she felt sick to her stomach suddenly. "I-I-I need some air." She told them as she went to turn and leave, but she only made it as far as to Stefan before she collapsed in his arms. "I feel sick." She mumbled out to them, her eye lids drooping slightly as her skin paled right before them. Stefan looked up at Klaus with a worried expression. Klaus looked over at Gloria with the same expression, only intensified.

Stefan looked around as he held Becca up in his arms. His eyes stopped when they locked with his brother's. He was motioning for him to come outside. "I'm gonna get her outside for some fresh air." He told the hybrid as he fixed Becca in his arms a bit so she was comfortable. Klaus nodded, he needed to talk to Gloria about how he was suppose to use Becca's blood if it would only kill her in the end. Stefan nodded and picked a weak Becca up in his arms and carried her outside.

He made it outside just after Damon did. Once he was outside, Damon turned to them and looked at Becca with a worried expression. "She passed out when Gloria told her that she was gonna die." He told him. Damon nodded as Stefan carefully laid her against the brick wall. She wasn't exactly unconscious. She was half there, just trying to out last the sick feeling running through her by taking deep breaths. Before Damon could react, Stefan had him pinned against one of the cars. "What is wrong with you?" He snarled.

Damon pushed him off of him roughly and snarled back at him. He didn't get his little brother at all anymore, not like he usually did, especially now that he was going back to his good old ripper days. "What is wrong with you? Kill Andie one day, save my life the next. What are you, good? Are you bad? Pick one!" He snapped at him brother. He just needed his brother to get over himself long enough and come home or stay with Klaus and leave Elena alone.

Stefan looked back at Becca to see that she was looking better as she slowly got to her feet. He looked back at Damon with a determined look. "Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago." He told his brother. Did he not understand what would happen if Klaus had seen Elena today? He would kill her the second he did and then possibly kill everyone she loved back in Mystic Falls just because he was angry.

Stefan didn't seem to realize that by seeing and calling Elena, he was only driving her to find him more and more. He's throwing her right at Klaus all on his own, and he doesn't seem to even realize that. "She's not going anywhere, unless she's got you checked into vampire rehab and trust me. I've tried." Damon told him. They both glanced back at over Becca and the door to the bar with a wary look.

They knew that Klaus had to be either getting worried for Becca or curious to see what was taking them so long. "Becca go back inside and tell him that I went to get something to eat. Make sure that he doesn't come out here." Stefan told her as he motioned for her to go inside. She nodded her head slowly and did as he said with one last fleeting look to Damon before she was completely out of sight. "She and Becca are the key to everything he needs to make more hybrids. Klaus can't find out that she is alive." Stefan told him once the door shut behind her.

"What are you talking about?"

Stefan wished that his brother would just take Elena and Becca both and leave before this stupid city before Klaus caught wind that it wasn't just Damon that was in town to visit. "Elena was suppose to die in the sacrifice, and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create anymore hybrids and his witch is seconds away from figuring that out. She already figured out that Becca's blood is half of what he needs to make them. It doesn't take long to figure out what the other half is. Tell Elena to go home and to forget about me." Stefan explained to his brother.

Damon knew right then that this was all a very bad idea, but they were already here and there was nothing he could do about it now. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes motioning for his brother to follow them. "Tell her yourself." He told him before they both looked to find a very beautiful looking Elena standing there with a relieved expression on her face. She tilted her head to the side innocently when Stefan's eyes met hers.

Inside the bar, Klaus was checking on Becca and making sure that she really did feel better. Once assured, he began warming up to her. Their fight at the truck earlier was forgotten and they were once again just getting along and talking. It sickened Damon a little when he saw Becca enjoying herself with Klaus as her company. That girl could really make friends with anyone, it was unbelievable sometimes. Becca froze mid-laugh when Damon sat down beside Klaus. "I see they've open the doors to the rift rafts now." Klaus said out without turning to see who it was beside him.

Damon just chuckled and shook his head as he flashed Becca over a quick smile. She looked back at him with a wary look. She knew that he was only buying Elena time with Stefan outside, but he could have left that to her! He didn't need to put himself in danger like he was. Klaus already didn't like him enough. "Oh, honey. I've been called worse." Damon said back to him.

Klaus twirled the little umbrella in his hands, keeping his eyes locked on a worried Becca. He could see from her surprised expression that she didn't know he would come in after leaving her. She knew that he was town, he already knew that, but he could tell that she didn't know that he was going to show up and egg him on. "You don't give up, do you?" Klaus said over to him as he glanced at him in the corner of his eye.

Damon looked passed Klaus to see Becca more then worried for his safety and she tried to figure out what he was trying to achieve besides the obvious. "Give my brother and Becca here back, and you will never have to see me again." He said to the hybrid. Becca rolled her eyes at him and shot him a narrowed look. He did know that she neither she or Stefan were compelled to stay with him, right? They both were trying to figure his angle out. At least, that was how it was for her now and the fact that she had no way of getting back home.

Klaus glanced over at the worried Becca briefly before looking back down at his hands and the little umbrella between his fingers. "Well I am torn. You see, I promised both Stefan and Becca that I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for?" Becca's eyes widened with fear, squeaking out a quick _'a lot of them' _to the two men. "Clearly you want to die, or else you wouldn't be here. So . . ." He said out to the younger vampire, clearly ignoring Becca's input on the matter.

Damon just kept going though. He ignored his friend as well as he kept his focus on the hybrid beside him. He was keeping his ears out to hear how Elena was doing with Stefan, and so far? So _not_ good. "What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said out tauntingly. Klaus nodded his head, his smile never faltering for a moment or giving away his irritation with the younger vampire. He shot a quick glance over to Becca to see her just waiting for something to happen between them.

A small scream left her surprised lips when his hand shot out and grabbed Damon by the throat. He lifted him right up out of his head and off of the ground. Becca cringed when she heard Damon's neck crack. "Oh dear, what was that?" Klaus asked out boredly. He held the end of the umbrella to Damon's neck. "I'm a little boozy. So you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus said tauntingly to the vampire as he made the point of looking for the right spot to stab him.

Damon gave out a bitter chuckle as he locked eyes with Becca, who was covering her mouth in didn't want to scare her, but he couldn't sit back and give Klaus a single chance of going outside and finding Elena. He knew that Becca could have distracted him, that was clear enough when he had come inside, but he couldn't just not to something. He growled when got him just under his ribs. "No, that's not it." He said as he pulled the weapon of his choice out of Damon before stabbing him again just below his chest. "Ohh, almost." He said out as he pointed the umbrella up and dug it deeper in him.

"Klaus, stop!" Becca begged him, but her plea went unheard as he only dug it deeper into his body.

Damon wished that Elena would hurry it the hell up. He had warned her that Klaus would kill if he provoked him enough. God, he was sure that he would have killed him the second he sat down beside him. "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan, I'm so much more fun!" Damon tried to convince him. It was no use though, he didn't know that Klaus and Stefan had history. He wanted Stefan as his friend, like they had been before, not his good for nothing older brother.

He pretended to think about it for all of three seconds before he tossed Damon into one of the tables. He went crashing into the table, sending glass and wood everywhere as he went through the table and hit the floor. Becca saw Klaus break off one of the legs to a chair and panicked. "Stop!" She screamed again as she hurried over to him. She grabbed onto his arm, but he shook her off, determined to end this vampire's undead life. She fell to the ground with an 'oomph'. She brushed her hair out of her eyes just in time to see Klaus about to strike. "Don't kill him!" She screamed out to him.

He hovered over Damon now, holding him down with hardly any effort as he held the stake over his head, aiming for Damon's heart. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." He said out to him just before striking his stake. "Say good bye, darling." He said out to her as he pulled back his hand even further, he didn't want a chance that it wouldn't go far enough into his head. He froze when the stake caught on fire. He hissed at the feel of the heat and tossed it away. "Really?" He said out annoyed to Gloria as she helped Becca up from the ground.

The old witch wasn't having it though. Not in her bar, and certainly not to a vampire that she just happened to be friends with. "Not in my bar. Take it outside." She told them, motioning for them to get outside as she brushed off Becca and checked her over for any cuts. She was bleeding from a cut on her arm. Gloria brought out the first aid kit and quickly cleaned her up. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to come back." Klaus whispered tauntingly to Damon when he pushed him back down.

He straightened soon after and looked back over at Becca. Gloria was cleaning up her her arm. He had hurt her. He hadn't meant to, but he did. She was right. She didn't belong here was him. Blood on her didn't make him happy to see, whether she was bleeding it or comsuming it, he didn't like it. "Becca, on the other hand, is free to leave with you." He said out softly, almost as if it hurt him to say it. Damon looked at him in shock as he strained to get to his feet. "Becca, love, come here." He called out louder to the brunette.

She looked at the two men warily before nodding her head and walking over to them both. She moved to Damon's side to help him stand on his feet. She slid his arm around her shoulders, making an accidental point to Klaus that she did belong with the Salvatore brother and not with him. "You're free to go back home to your loved ones, Becca. You're not needed here any longer." He told her, causing her to look at him with surprise. Her shocked expression soon turned soft when she realized what he was doing. She mouthed 'thank you' over to him before helping Damon towards the back door. "And Damon?" He called out, stopping them in their tracks. Damon turned to look back at the hybrid. "You best make sure that she is in her best health. I will be checking in on her." He told him.

Damon nodded his head in understanding. He wouldn't imagine him doing anything other than checking in on her. Especially since he knows that she's part of the way to make hybrids. "Will do, honey." He said out to the hybrid before motioning for Becca to get going. She looked back at Klaus to see him watching her with a broken look, like he was watching someone that he loved walk away. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that. He didn't love her, he only thought he did because of who she looked like.

They passed by Stefan without a word to him and Damon directed her to his car, where Elena was already inside and waiting for them. Becca slipped into the back seat while Damon got into the driver's seat and started the car. He looked back at Becca to see her staring out her window with a sad expression as she played with the necklace around her neck. It was one Tyler had bought her for her last birthday when she turned sixteen. It was just a chain, but hanging on it was not only Jeremy's class ring but something Klaus had given her at the bar while they were talking. A ring, the very same ring that he had been planning to give Iliana before Elijah had beaten him to it.

He looked over at Elena to see her doing the same with the necklace that Stefan had given her last year when they started going out. He didn't want to be with her, he didn't even want to see her. The look in his eyes was so cold, and it told her that he wasn't lying to just get her to leave. He really didn't want to be with her. "You both okay?" Damon asked out to them. Becca stayed silent in the back seat, her thoughts focused on what she saw the past week and what was said and done between her and Klaus.

Elena just wanted to be away from this awful place already. She wanted to be home where she was loved and she knew that she was. She wanted to be back where she was safe and not afraid of being heartbroken again. "Just drive." Elena said out to him coldly. Damon nodded his head, giving both of the girls one last sad look before starting the car and pulling away from the bar. They were all going home, only half of both of the girl's hearts were staying back in Chicago with Stefan and Klaus. Elena knew this, but Becca didn't. She refused to believe it. She just wanted to be home and back with her family, friends, and most of all? Jeremy.


	48. The Broken Hearted Girls

Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope no one kills me for this chapter. Next chapter had to be my favorite to write so far, so I can't wait to post it lol. I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 45

#%$#%$#$%

Damon had dropped Becca off at her house first before driving Elena home. She and Tyler caught up, being the only two that knew where she really was the past week, and her mother and herself had, had a touching reunion as well. She had made Elena promise not to tell Jeremy that she was back just yet, that she wanted to surprise him tomorrow when she and Caroline went over to help her with her chili for the cook out at the Lockwoods.

Caroline had gotten her the next morning, they had caught up on the ride over, stopping briefly to pick up Bonnie, and went on their way to Elena's. Bonnie had been away at her relatives for most of the summer. Caroline rung the door bell while she and Bonnie hid out on the side of the whole. Elena opened the door to find Caroline with a bowl in her hands. "I come baring gifts." She said out to her friend. She and Becca had filled Bonnie in on what had happened with Stefan in Chicago. To put it simply, Elena needed a girl's day.

Elena had seemed to be more concerned with the bowl in her blond friend's hands though. She really did not want Damon to be right about everyone bringchili to this thing today. "Please say that's not chili." Elena said out to her. Caroline gave a quick look over to Bonnie before stepping forward toward Elena with a confused expression on her face. Bonnie stepped into view with an excited smile on her face. "Bonnie!" She said out in surprise upon seeing her best friend.

Bonnie looked just as excited to see her. "I'm back!" She laughed out as she came into the house. The two girls hugged, both having really missed each other. They went through so much together before the summer. They had grown closer if anything. They learned what the other would do for them if put into life or death situations. They weren't just best friends after last year, they were sisters. They held onto each other for a minute, just needing some sort of normalcy. Becca smiled as she slowly came into sight. Bonnie pulled back slightly and looked at her two friend then behind her to her friend who was still outside. "I leave town for the summer, and everything goes to hell for the three of you?" She said to her three friends.

"Becca!"

The girls looked up to see Jeremy coming down the stairs. Becca peaked through the three and smiled brightly when she saw him. "Hi." She said out weakly with a small nervous wave. He hurried down the rest of the stairs as fast as he could, his smile beaming from his lips. She laughed out and met him at the bottom of the stairs. He picked her up in his arms and squeezed her tight. "Thank god that you're alive." He breathed before bringing her into a kiss.

She kissed him back happily, though on the back of her mind she was thinking of Klaus's kiss. She didn't know why, she should be blocking that kiss out if anything else. She couldn't help but think of how the hybrid's kiss was rougher, yet still gentle as they kissed her lips. Jeremy's were soft and sent sparks flying inside of her stomach, while Klaus' had made her head spin. When Klaus held her in his arms, he was strong and she knew that he wouldn't let her go. With Jeremy, his arms were muscular and firm as he held her to him. His hands stayed safe just below her shoulders, where as Klaus had played it risky and had held onto her waist, making her tingle skin at his touch.

He smiled just as brightly as he did when he saw her as he pulled back slightly from their kiss. Becca hid her wary face into his shoulder as he held onto her. Why was she comparing him to Klaus? That kiss shouldn't have happened, let alone be thought of later on when kissing her actual boyfriend. She loved Jeremy, she didn't feel anything toward Klaus. So why couldn't she get him and their kiss out of her since she left him in that bar?

Jeremy looked up into the mirror to see Anna watching them with a hurt expression on her face. His smile faltered upon seeing her. He just held onto Becca tighter, needing to remember that he loved her, and he would always loved her. He needed Anna to see that he loved Becca, not her. He watched on as she disappeared completely from the mirror. He was pulled back from his thoughts on the ghost when Becca looked up at him. He gave her another smile before kissing her lips. He needed Anna to go away from him before Becca knew that he was seeing her and Vickie.

While the girls went to the kitchen, Jeremy and Becca had gone back up to his room to catch up some. They was sitting on his bed just talking about what she had been doing before Klaus and Stefan had taken her when he suddenly caught her lips with his own. She squeaked out in surprise, but didn't push him away as he cupped her face and deepened the kiss. He laid down flat on his back, bringing her with him so she was laying on top of him.

His hand went to her back, slowly moving down to her thigh. She blushed when his hand touched the bare skin of her leg. So maybe wearing a summer dress hadn't been the best idea for today. His hand continued to move up, bringing the dress up slightly with it. She pulled her lips from him quickly as if he had burned her. "What? Are you okay? Do you wanna stop?" He asked her as he looked at her as if he could have broken her by doing what he was.

She shook her head, not wanting to push him away. He was being so sweet, but she didn't want him to think that she didn't want to be with him. She did, but she didn't know if she was ready for that step just yet. He was, she knew that he was, but could she get over herself and be there too? "I . . . I'm fine." She breathed out before kissing him again. He smiled against her lips and laid them up so they were on their knees.

He pulled away to let them get their breath back as they looked at each other. Her lips were bruised slightly and her cheeks were flushed. The straps to her dress were falling down her shoulders as her hair was sticking up in odd places. She looked pure innocent as she looked up at him. He kissed her again, cupping her cheek as he pulled her in closer. She didn't know what to do, not like he did. He had done this with Vickie, and most likely with that Anna girl too. He probably expected her to love him like they did.

She was afraid of disappointing him though. Anna was a vampire that was only god knows how old, and Vickie had to have been plenty experienced by the time she was turned into a vampire. This would be her first time ever, but she knew that it wasn't Jeremy's first time. He pulled away again to search her eyes. He didn't want to push her to a place that she wasn't ready to be. She gave him a weak nod and he took that as a motion saying that she was ready. He nodded and pulled up his shirt, tossing it to the side of the room.

He looked back up at her, leaning in to kiss her again. When her eyes locked with his though, she didn't see Jeremy anymore. She saw Klaus staring back at her, his chest bare like Jeremy's was suppose to be. She screamed upon seeing him, jumping off of the bed and falling back and hitting the floor. She scrambled to get away from the bed as fast as she could. "Becca! Becca, what's wrong?" Jeremy was there again, trying to get to her, but she just kept pushing him away.

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all came charging into the room. They had just witnessed some freaking stuff with Elena's necklace and then they had heard Becca's scream from the upstairs not a second later. The first thing that they all noticed was that Jeremy had his shirt off, and that Becca looked like she was about to strip down as well. They all instantly knew what the two were doing upstairs, but something had gone wrong. "Leave, Jeremy. Let us talk to her." Elena told her brother as Caroline moved in front of Becca and pulled her to her.

Bonnie passed him over his shirt before sitting on the floor beside Becca. Elena shut the door behind her worried brother before sitting down in front of the crying girl. "It-it-it wasn't his fault. I saw him. I saw Klaus." Becca cried out to her friends. The three girls shared a worried look over their friend's head, but said nothing about it at the moment. Something weird was happening, and it wasn't just happening to Elena again.

Caroline held her best friend in her arms, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright. Becca cried into her shoulder, her body shaking from her fear of seeing Klaus while with Jeremy. "I've got this. You guys go to the cook out. We'll be there later." Caroline said out to the two of them. They hesitated, but nodded their heads and left to go to the cook out at the Lockwoods. "Hey, can you tell me what happened just now? I mean, it's pretty obvious what you two were about to do, but why'd you freak out? Did something happen? Did he do something that you weren't ready for?" She asked her friend as she held onto her.

She knew how scary it was your first time going past that line. She had been completely petrified when she had gone past that line of no return. Becca pulled back from her slightly and shook her head. Yes, she wasn't ready to go that far with Jeremy, and she was kind of glad that they hadn't continued, but that wasn't why she had freaked out. "Something happened that night in the woods with Klaus. Klaus was upset that his hybrids hadn't worked, and stupid me went to make sure that he was okay." She started to tell her friend.

She didn't want to talk about it to anyone, but she knew that she had to. She was just glad that it was to Caroline and not to someone else, especially not to someone like Jeremy. She just couldn't tell him. "Did he force you to . . ." She trailed off, not wanting to actually say the word. She shook her head 'no' the second that she realized what she had meant. She knew that he would never do that to her, let alone to anyone else. Even during his fit, he hadn't once attempted to physically hurt her at all. "Then what happened, Becca? What did you two do in the woods?" She asked her friend, now fearing the worse.

Becca knew how it must have looked when she didn't know everything yet. She just hoped that Caroline understood. "He was really upset, and I only made it worse by telling him that I loved Jeremy. He snapped my bracelet off and com . . . he compelled me to kiss him." She confessed to her. Caroline gave her a sad look, but she didn't understand how that caused her to react like she did. It was a kiss that didn't mean anything to her. "When I was kissing Jeremy, I couldn't not think of him and that stupid kiss. Just now, when he took off his shirt? I saw Klaus, not Jeremy. What's happening to me? I don't feel anything toward Klaus, so why can't I get him out of my head?" Becca cried to her friend.

Caroline gave her heart out of her friend. She really didn't have anything easy for her, not even after she finally gets the guy that she's been in ever so forever in love with since she was a little kid. The stupid hybrid freak just had to come in and screw everything up, didn't he? "I don't know why you're thinking about him so much, but my guess is that you don't hate him as much as you want to. It's not in you to hate someone, Becca. Apparently not even a psychopathic hybrid monster dude." Caroline tried her best to get her friend to laugh.

Despite her mini freak out moment, she found herself laughing at what her blond friend had just said to her. Caroline was happy to see her smiling non the less though. "Did you just seriously call Klaus a dude? Do you know how old he is?" She laughed out to her friend. Caroline laughed out with her, now wondering just how old the hybrid really was. If they were to, for some unlucky reason, see him again? She's have to remember to ask him or have Becca ask him.

#$%#%$%$#

Elena, Caroline, and Becca were all sitting outside of the Lockwood manor away from the rest of the town's people, all of them waiting for Bonnie to return. The girls had filled Becca in on what had happened in the kitchen with Elena's necklace and she had kept things simple with saying that she just freaked and wasn't ready for that step with Jeremy. Caroline was the only one to know that Klaus was why she had freaked and wasn't ready to go that step with Jeremy. "Hey." Bonnie said out to catch their attention. "Okay, I got it." She told them as she took the seat beside Caroline on the bench. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic effected the necklace." Bonnie explained to them as she took out her grimoire.

Becca was pacing back and forth, her dress spinning with her as she turned back and forth as Elena handed her friend the necklace. She couldn't help but wonder if her seeing Klaus and Elena's necklace burning her were connected both some how. What were the chances that both things would happen just after the other? It was too coincidental for her liking, and she was sure that Caroline was thinking the same thing too. "It's gonna take a while. So tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" Bonnie said out to her friends as she opened the book to the right place.

Caroline studied her brunette friend beside her on the bench with a curious look. It didn't seem that Becca was the only one seeming to have a change of heart over the summer. She just hoped that neither girl ended up hurt because they were drawn to the 'bad boy' present in both of their lives. "So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?" She asked out to Elena, her voice completely innocent of anything other then curiosity.

"What?" Elena snapped at her.

"Caroline," Becca sighed as Bonnie shot their blond friend a look that clearly read that she thought that she was insane.

"Stay focused." Caroline snapped at Bonnie. "And you? You shush." She told Becca with a pointed look before turning back to Elena. "As your friend, who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" She asked her friend. She wasn't the total blond that they all played her off to be. She knew when she saw flirting and a new hook up, and Damon and Elena were clearly showing signs of doing both.

Elena didn't know what to think. Her and Damon were just friend, like they've been for the past year. Nothing's changed, not even the fact that she kissed him. He had been dying, and she had pitied him and kissed him. That was all it was ever going to be, wasn't it? He's been helping her find Stefan, and now to get over Stefan. That was what friends did for the other. It was. "There is no deal." She told her, but Caroline wasn't buying it. "He's been as focused on finding Stefan as much as I have." She tried to defend her spending more and more time with Damon these past few months.

Caroline shared a look with Becca. She knew that Becca was close with Damon, even more closer to him on a friendship level then any single one of them, maybe even more so then Elena was. They both had to realized that Damon wasn't a good person, even if lately he's been nice to all of them. He screwed up, it was just who he was and the four of them knew that better then anyone else in this town. "Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me? No one's changing Damon. Not even you." She told her friend beside her before glancing over at Becca with a pointed look. "Not even you either." She told her.

Elena knew that Damon was a good person deep down, and she knew that Becca knew that too. Becca wasn't trying to change Damon, she loved him for who he was and that was okay with her. He had flaws and he screwed up, in major ways most of the time, but non the less, they were mistakes that made him who he was. Elena seemed to have forgotten them along the way. She lost Stefan, and now all she had was Damon. Becca and Caroline both knew that she didn't want Damon, not like that, she wanted Stefan, and she was trying to make Damon act like him. "Why are we even talking about this?" Elena snapped at her blond friend when she saw that Becca was bound to gang up on her too.

Becca closed her mouth from saying anything more about Damon and turned to her witchy friend to see her looking down at her book with an expression she could honestly say that she hated seeing on her face. "Hey, guys." Bonnie said out, catching the other two's attention. They turned to look to see the necklace floating up from Bonnie's book. The four girls watched on with a slightly fearful expression. "I'm not doing anything." She said out to them as she gave them all a frightened look. Bonnie seemed to realize something as it continued to rise up from her book. "It has it's own magic." She said out.

The girls all shared another frightened look together. That could not be good, not good at all. Becca felt her stomach suddenly feel like she had been stabbed enough times to kill her on the spot. She let out a sharp gasp of pain as she held onto her stomach. Caroline was instantly at her side. "Something's wrong." She said out to them before she grimaced in pain. "They have to be doing something. Klaus, urgh, has a witch. She's really, ah, powerful." Becca struggled to tell them as she doubled over in pain.

The girls were truly scared now. What if Klaus's witch found them and Klaus came back to Mystic Falls and saw that Elena was alive? That wouldn't end well for no one, especially those who kept it from him and those who had saved her. Becca looked up through her hair at the other two with a worried look. Something all on it's own was off about that necklace, and it didn't seem to like her very much. It was like it knew what was going on inside of her and was speeding it along. What ever it was doing, Becca wished that it would stop it already.

Caroline had brought Becca back to the house and up to her room to rest after what happened with the necklace. What ever it was doing, it didn't seem to like her very much. She didn't want to be left out of everything anymore though. She was tired of them excluding her when things got dangerous. Elena was human and just as in danger as she was, yet she got to be involved with everything. It wasn't fair to her, and she wanted it to stop.

She was on her way down to the party again, holding her side and wincing every so often when she leaned too much on her left side. She knew that she needed to rest like Caroline had said, but she wasn't going to sit back and let something bad happen to one of her friends, not again. She was passing by one of the empty rooms, only to find that it wasn't so empty. Jeremy was inside of it, and he looked like he was talking to someone, who, as far she knew, wasn't there. ". . . do it again." She heard him say to who ever he thought was there.

She watched on confused as he raised his hand up. He wasn't looking in her direction so she was safe to peek her head in a little more to make sure no one was in the room with him. She noticed that he seemed to think he was touching something, or someone, but to her? It only looked as if his hand was meeting air. A smile graced his lips as he focused on someone that wasn't there. "Jere?" She breathed out to him with slight pain in her voice as she moved more into the room.

He jumped a foot away from what ever it was he thought was there. He looked so guilty, like he had been caught doing something that he shouldn't have been doing, something that he didn't want her to know about. "Becca? Hey, how long have you been standing there?" He asked her curiously as he scratched the back of his head nervously. He kept trying to avoid looking over to where he had been staring at, but she could see him accidentally glancing to the side every few seconds.

She was about to ask him what he had been doing when another shock of pain shot through her body. She yelped, not being able to hide her scream quick enough from him, and doubled over in pain. Jeremy's eyes widened with worry and fear that this might be his last moment with her. Ever since he found out that she could easily die this year, he was worried that every moment with her was going to be his last. "Hey, take an easy." He said out to her as he jumped into motion.

He caught her in his arms and helped her over to the table. He effortlessly lifted her up onto the table and sat her down. She moved away from his touch, hating the fact that he was babying her. "I'm fine, Jeremy. Who were you talking to in here just now?" She asked him as she pushed his prodding hands away from her. She looked around the room quickly to see that she was right. No one was here, and Jeremy had been been alone the whole time.

She couldn't help but wonder who he was talking to then. Caroline and Elena had mentioned before that he was on edge as of late, but did that mean he was going insane and seeing things that weren't there? "I, uh, I thought that you went outside to mingle, Becks." He said to her nervously. She looked up at him confused as she watched his eyes flicker from her to beside her as if someone that he didn't want her seeing was there.

She tried to see what he was seeing as she followed his eyes, but she just couldn't see anyone there. She didn't know that the ghost of Anna was right beside her, watching her with a sour expression. Jeremy wanted to tell her to cut it out, but he couldn't with Becca right in front of him. "I was, but, um, I came back inside a second ago." She told him with a confused expression. A sudden gust of wind hit her, as if it was hitting her from right beside her, causing her to shiver. Jeremy shot Anna a quick glare before moving to the side, where Anna was, and standing in between them as he casually sat down on the table beside her.

He noticed that she winced when she turned toward him. The reminder of how she had come into the room returned to him. Worry flowed through his instantly of the reminder of just how fragile she really was. He always felt as if he did one wrong move, he would break her completely and she'd be gone forever. "Hey, off the subject completely, but what was that when you came in here? What happened when you went outside?" He could have sworn that she was only outside for a moment. He hadn't talked to her that long before he came into find Anna.

She didn't seem to think anything of the timing fluke though. She didn't like that Jeremy was changing subjects on her though, but she knew that she had told tell him at some point. "Something weird is going on with Elena's necklace, and it decided that it didn't like me. I just need to sit for a minute and rest a little." She brushed off the pain as nothing, but they both knew that it wasn't just nothing. Something was wrong with her, and that necklace was apart of it all.

His mind immediately went back to what the journal his uncle John had found had said about Becca and the original female Lockwood descendant. He didn't want to risk anything happening to her, he didn't know if he could survive loosing her. "I just want to make sure that you don't die on me, Becks. Knowing this town's history with people dying? I just want to play it safe." He attempted to laugh to her, but she didn't buy it for one second. He knew something, and she wanted to know what it was. She searched his eyes with some kind of truth behind them, and then after a minute she found what she was looking for.

He knew.

He _knew_ about her dying, and he didn't _tell her_. Granted she found out on her own, but he probably already knew before her. Since when? She didn't know, but all that mattered was that he _knew_ about it and didn't tell her. "You know that I'm dying, don't you?" She said up to him, her expression hurt even more when he looked away from her guilty. He refused to make eye contact with her from then on. "_Don't you, Jeremy_?" She asked him again, her voice dead set on knowing the truth.

He refused to look up at her again though. He knew how she felt about her loved ones keeping secrets from her, especially ones that involved her and her life in them. When she saw that he wasn't going to be saying anything more to her, she scoffed and hopped down from the table. His eyes flickered up to her with a helpless expression, but she merely rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, thinking that she was leaving him all alone in the room. If only she knew how wrong she was. "She'll get over it sooner or later, Jere." He didn't move or say anything as he felt Anna's hand touch his again.

#$%#$%#%^

Caroline had ended up staying the night, and not in her brother's room like one would think. At least, not right away she wasn't in his room. She was currently in the kitchen with Becca, a tub of chocolate ice cream in between them. A spoon was held in each other their hands as they dug in. The night had not gone in either of their favors as the long night went on. "I still can't believe that Damon tried to kill your dad tonight." Becca said to her before she took a bite out of her chocolate chuck.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend and gave her a weak smile. Not only had her dad shown up tonight after what he had done to her, but Damon had tried to kill him and she had had to fight with him. Literally. "I still can't believe that Klaus compelled you to kiss him." She countered. Becca froze a second before she took another bite and looked up at her friend with a shocked expression. She couldn't believe that Caroline had just said that. "I mean, I do have one question." She said out, causing the brunette to worry as she looked at her.

Becca didn't know what her blond friend was about to ask her, but she knew that it was not going to be about the ice cream that they were eating. "What was it like kissing him? I mean, he's got to be, like, a billion years old. He's got to know some serious kissing skills." Caroline asked her, causing the two girls to burst out into laughter at her question. The girl in question turned red from embarrassment. She didn't know if she could answer that, but this was Caroline. She could tell her everything, she always could.

Every time that she had a problem, she went straight to Caroline. There were times when she couldn't go to Jeremy, but Caroline was always there, sick or dead tired, she was always there. She more like a sister to her then a best friend. "It feels wrong to talk about this. I should say that I was completely disgusted and that I hate him, but . . ." She trailed off, not knowing if she should say what would have been the end of that sentence.

"But?"

Caroline had a small hint of a smile playing on her lips. She needed to hear this gossip, even if it was wrong. She needed something to think about to take her mind off of her father. Becca needed the distraction too. "It's just, ever since my birthday? Jeremy's been treating me like I'm this fragile little china doll, and now I know why. Even before my birthday, he had started acting weird. Today, I caught him talking to someone, but when I went into the room? No one was there. He's keeping another secret from me and I hate it, Caroline. I hate that it's so easy for him to lie to me. With Klaus . . ." She paused when she realized what she was about to say, but then it really came to her. It didn't matter what she said, because it was right and it was true. "With Klaus, he didn't treat me like some doll that could break with one wrong twist. He treated me with respect, mind you the compulsion mishap, but he never once lied to me about anything. Not once, but that's all Jeremy seems to be able to do." Becca explained to her friend.

Caroline gave her heart out to the girl across from her. She finally got the guy of her dreams, only to find that some dreams are better left as they are. When the man who killed your best friend, tried to kill your brother and other best friend, and killed another friend and your friend's aunt, tells you nothing but the truth? While, the man you love and claimed to love you back, lies to you every other time you see him? You know that something is wrong with the relationship. "I hope for Jeremy's sake, that what ever he's keeping from you is worth it." She told her as she reached across the island and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Becca looked up from her hands to see Caroline's understanding expression to turn to one of mischief and playfulness. "So, you never did answer my question. How good of a kisser was Klaus?" Her blond vampire friend asked her with a wicked smile that only called for trouble. Becca giggled and shook her head at her friend. She opened her mouth to answer her when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She motioned for Caroline to hold on as she dug it out from her sweatshirt pocket, only to find Jeremy's name flashing on the caller i.d.

She gave her friend an apologetic look before answering the phone. She didn't get more then just 'hi' out before Jeremy cut her off, saying that he needed to tell her the truth about something, and he had to do it face to face. Once what was said was said, she hung up her phone and put it away. "That was Jeremy. He needs to tell me the truth about something really important, but he wants to do it face to face." She told her friend with a slightly confused expression as she stood up from her seat.

Caroline followed her out to the hall as she watched her friend quickly fix her messy hair and slipped on a coat to cover her white tank top and hot pink pajama pant with little hearts on them. "Tell Ty that I'll be home later with his car." She said out back to her friend as she opened the door and hurried out. She raced down the steps toward her brothers car, his keys in hand, and quickly got in. Caroline watched on from the doorway as her friend drove away.

#$^#%$#

Becca arrived at Jeremy's house right as Bonnie was leaving with her books. She had been hoping the catch Elena, but she had just missed her. Jeremy was letting her do a spell for Elena when her books caught on fire. They passed by each other with a brief hello to the other. Becca slowly went up the stairs, her eyes wondering around with a wary look. It wasn't just because she didn't know if she should have really come here, but something was off. Something was here and it didn't want her around.

The Gilbert house felt colder then usual, almost as cold as ice now that she really thought about it. "Jeremy? Are you up here?" She called out to him as she got to the top of the stairs. The lights blinked out, causing her to jump with fright. She continued down the hallway toward Jeremy's room in the dark. She was keeping her ear out for any sound. She jumped, spinning around when she heard a floor board squeak behind her.

She screamed out as she saw someone right behind her. "Becca!" They called out to her as they grabbed onto her arms. She pushed at the person, not fully registering their voice until they gave her a good shake. "Jeremy? You scared me. What's going on? What do you have to tell me?" She asked him as she took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. Jeremy just took her hand and led her back to his room. He said nothing as he sat her down on his bed and started to pace the length of the room for a few minutes. "Jeremy, just spit it out. You're starting to scare me." She told him after watching him pace for a few minutes.

He stopped his pacing to look down at her with the most guiltiest of expressions on his face. He was guilty of thinking of Anna, of wanting to see Anna. He was guilty of not telling her the truth the second he saw them for the first time. "I've been seeing Anna, and Vickie, but mostly Anna." He just blurted out to her. She took a minute to register what he had said before a look of horror crossed her face. She had never met Anna before, but she did know how much Vickie had had her claws into Jeremy. "I've been seeing them both since Bonnie brought me back." He told her with an even guiltier expression on his face.

It wasn't bad enough that he had lied to her once today about something he had been hiding, but this was something else entirely. He reached out to touch her, needing to know that she was alright with what he had just told her, but how could she be? Her boyfriend was seeing both of his ex's, who he had just happened to be both in love with. They had been taken from him so brutally and sudden, there had to be a chance that he could still feel something toward one of them, if not both. How could he not? Vickie was his first love and Anna had been his second. "What do they want?" She asked him, her expression blank and refusing to meet his eyes.

He wished that she would just look up at him and give him that smile of hers that told him that everything was going to be alright, but he knew that she wouldn't smile and that everything was definably not alright. "Vickie said something about knowing how to come back, but she needed my help. Ana's telling me not to trust her. She's trying to help me." He tried his best to explain to her. She didn't seem too pleased to hear what he had to explain though.

She nodded her head with knowing, that did sound like something Vickie would do to him, even after death. She'd always go to him because she knew that he would do anything for her, especially help bring her back from the dead. "This Anna girl seems to be pretty smart." She mumbled out to herself as played with the bed sheet. She still refused to look up and meet his eye. He reached out again to touch her, wanting to tell her that he was so sorry, but she pushed his hands away from her. "Don't touch me right now, Jeremy." She snapped before looking up at him with a hurt expression. "Why didn't you tell me sooner about this? You've had all summer to tell me, even before Klaus and Stefan took me, so why now? Why are you telling about them now?" She finally asked him.

She could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her another lie. He wanted to tell her what it was that she wanted to hear, not what she needed to hear. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know what it was, and I didn't want you to worry over nothing." He told her after a moment. She looked up at him in disbelief. That wasn't his choice to make! They were in this together, he decided that the day he told her that he loved her.

She jumped to her feet, slapping away his guilty hands as they tried to hold her, but she didn't want to be held by him. "That was my choice, Jeremy! It's important to me, don't you get that yet? You can't just keep keeping secrets from me. When you told me that you loved me, you made a choice. We're in this together until the very end, even after that. You have to trust me, but you don't. I've trusted you on everything, but you just keep lying to me. What did I do to make it so you don't trust me? Really, what did I do because I'm completely clueless here." She shouted at him as she brushed past him.

He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know why he lied to her, he really didn't. He was just so use to it that it didn't even register in his head anymore. It didn't mean that he didn't trust her, because he absolutely did. He trusted her more then anyone else in this town, but he couldn't help the need to protect her by keeping things that he didn't think she'd be able to handle from her. "I don't know. I know that we're in this together, but . . ." He started to tell her.

She spun quick on her heels, cutting him off as she glared daggers at him. Her eyes were filled with watery tears, but she refused to let them fall. "So why didn't you tell me that you were seeing your ex-girlfriends? Huh, Jeremy? Why!" She screamed out to him. "Did you not trust me enough? Did you think that I couldn't handle it? Was that it? Huh?" She needed to know why he didn't tell her. She needed to understand why he lied to her every _single_ time something bad came up. She was stronger then she looked now, but why couldn't he see that?

Klaus could see that, he had seen it after only a week. Jeremy's known her her whole life, yet he still couldn't see that she was stronger then she had been. He didn't treat her like some little girl that needed to always be protected, he didn't lie to her when the going got tough and go the easy way out. Jeremy did that every single time the moment's come for him to choose this past year. "It's over now, Becca. I haven't seen Vickie in days and Anna is gone. As long as I don't think about her, she can't get back in." He told her, pleading with her to understand and forget it.

She just stared at him with a horrified shocked expression. Who was this guy in front of her? This wasn't Jeremy, not the one that she had fallen in love with. No, this guy was confused and lost. "And that's suppose to make it all better, Jeremy? This isn't the first time that you've kept something this important from me. I'm not some silly little girl who can't protect herself anymore. I can handle a lot more then you give my credit for. When you finally realize that, Jere? Call me." She told him as she turned to leave the room.

"Becca!"

She paused in the door way as she took a deep breath. She was waiting for him to say something else to get her to stay, but he didn't. She just shook her head and left the house, and he had let her. He had said that he loved her, but he had let her go without a word of protest. He didn't fight for her to understand, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to understand. She made it all the way to the car before she broke down crying. She had just basically ended it with Jeremy, the boy that she thought that she would spend the rest of her life with, and he didn't come after her.

She jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of knocking on the window. She looked up to see Bonnie standing there with an understanding smile. She must have stuck around to make sure that she was alright. "Let me in." She told her. Becca nodded her head and unlocked the passenger door. Bonnie slid inside soon after and immediately brought the younger girl into her arms and let her cry. A few minutes went by before they switched seats and Bonnie drove her home. Once there, the girls decided to have a girl's night at the Lockwoods. They called Elena and convinced her to come join them. They spent the night avoiding their problems for at least a little while with cheesy movies that made them cry and chocolate ice cream. If only they knew that this was only the beginning of their bad nights.


	49. Don't Leave Me Behind

Thanks for the reviews! We've got one or two more chapters until Ghost world, but I can't wait to write it. I've got some scene already thought out. This was probably my sadest chapter to write, maybe even as sad if not more so then the good bye chapter between Jeremy and Becca. I hope you all like it too! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 46

#$%#%$$#$%

Becca couldn't believe that she was doing this. She had to be one of the only sophomores to ever take part in Senior prank night, like ever. She was only present because none of her friend, meaning Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and especially her brother Tyler, wanted her to be home alone. She couldn't stay at Elena's with Jeremy either since they just recently broke up the night before. Damon was an option, but he currently wasn't picking up his phone or answering the door to the boarding house.

So here she was, laying down mouse traps on the floor to one of the class rooms at Mystic Fall's high school. The whole group was present in the same room. They had all decided to stick together tonight. The lights were off, which made it all the more difficult to lay the traps. They all heard someone walking down the hall and immediately got quiet. The door opened and someone came inside. Suddenly all the traps were going off, including the one that Becca had just been about to put down on the floor.

She let out a small scream when it closed on her hand. Tyler and Elena was instantly at her side as everyone else in the room slowly stood up from their hiding spots in the room. Caroline popped out from behind the tv, her expression not so pleased. "Aw, come on!" She said out as she threw her hands up in frustration. "Seriously? Do you know how long it took us to set this up?" She told him as he motioned to the traps all around the room.

Tyler was trying to reopen the track that had been closed around his sister bloody hand. Elena was keeping her focused on her and not on her hand. Tears were rimming her eyes as she nodded to what Elena was saying to her. "Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler said up to his friend as he continued to work on the trap without hurting his sister too much. The whole point of her being here was so she didn't get hurt, or taken again. This was totally against that purpose.

"Clearly."

Caroline was blown away from the statement. How could anyone forget about this night? Ever freshmen knew enough to be scared for tomorrow! Becca had explained to them that all of her friends in sophomore year were seriously considering skipping the first day of school because they knew who the seniors were. "How could you you forget? We've only been waiting for this since freshman year! And look what you did to Becca!" Caroline told him, making a motion to look at Becca.

They had slowly retracted the trap back from her fingers, pulling her hand away from it as soon as they possibly could. Bonnie hurried to pass Tyler over some paper towels near by her and they wrapped that around her hand until they could find anything better to clean it up with. "Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, then you're doing this." Elena said up to him as she tied Becca's hand up.

Matt was more shocked to see any of them here, not just Elena and Becca. The past year had been the worst by far, yet here they all were. It wasn't just Elena who suffered, Becca had too and so had Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie. They've all lost someone they loved, and some of them are still paying the price. "I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." He told them as he scanned the faces in the room.

Bonnie walked over as Tyler kissed his sister's head and left to go grab something from the other side of the room. "Caroline's making us." She told him as she raised Becca's hand up to check it over. Elena and her fussed over the smaller girl, who was more irritated with the both of them then loving the attention she was getting from her friends. Ever since Damon brought her home, they've all been on Becca duty. It's only been two days, but she's already sick of it.

Caroline was more into this all then the rest of them. She knew that eventually she'd be doing this again since she'd never look older then seventeen again, but this was her only time to do it with her friends. Unlike her, they wouldn't be able to do this again, except for Becca since this wasn't her senior year like it was theirs. "We're about to be seniors, except for Becca obviously. These are the memories that are going to stay with us forever, and if we . . ." Caroline started to say out.

"And if we don't create our memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena cut her off, resiting what Caroline had preached to them all earlier on today over and over again. Becca tried to hide her snickering, but Caroline had obviously still heard her with her vampire hearing. Elena nudged her and shot her a grin that told her to stop, but that she still found it funny too.

Caroline shot them both a look to shut up. She knew that since they would still keep aging, that they wouldn't understand it like she did. Stefan had explained it to her before. The first time he had gone to modern day high school had been amazing when he got to senior year. He hadn't been that close to anyone, but he did go through with senior prank night, and he surprisingly loved it. It made him feel normal and he still loved looking back on the first time that he had done it. "Go ahead, make fun. I don't care." She told them all with a laugh.

Tyler was gathering up the rest of his supplies that he had brought with him. He looked over to his sister as he slipped the bag over his shoulder. She was in good hands with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. She was probably the safest with the three of them, especially with Bonnie or Caroline. Not that he was dissing Elena, but Bonnie _was_ a witch and Caroline _was_ a vampire. "You're all lame, except for my sister cause, well, she's _my_ sister." He told them as he picked up the rest of his stuff. "And I've got two more class rooms to pranks." He told them both going to leave the room.

Elena motioned for Becca to follow her. They needed to find the nurses office and get something to properly wrap her hand in, and obviously clean her up so that her hands didn't get infected. "Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie called out to them when she saw them heading towards the door after Tyler. Caroline hoped that neither of them were backing out. She knew that if Becca wanted to leave, that Elena would immediately offer up her time to watch her.

Elena and Becca just sent them all back a reassuring smile. They looked at each other briefly before deciding on something as they shared knowing grins. "To the nurse first to clean up her hand, but after we're going to go superglue Alaric's desk shut. We're making memories." Elena explained to their friends as she took a hold of Becca's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"I love you! Both of you!"

They just shook their heads at Caroline's voice. They giggled as they linked arms, passing by Tyler and some of the other guys from the football team. They were going over one of the pranks that her brother wanted to do. The two girls just shook their heads, laughing as they pushed through the door to go into the next hallway. They both gasped with fright as they bumped into Klaus. "There's my girls." He said out upon seeing them both.

He wasn't that surprised to see Becca, since he had sent her home with Damon only a few days ago, but Elena was a surprise. To see Becca with Elena, laughing and bonding no less, had hurt the most. She had known that something was wrong, and she had tried to comfort him, but it had all been a lie. More anger flew through him upon realizing that. "Klaus," Elena gasped out. He grinned as he tilted his head to the side, looking the two girls over to see that both were basically in good health. Becca's hand was hurt, but other then that, she was perfect.

Elena was the first to move. She grabbed tightly onto Becca's arm and the two turned to leave, but Klaus had cut them off. He was already behind them, all traces of humor left behind. "You are suppose to be dead, and you? You lied and betrayed me." He said out softly to the two. He knew that there was a werewolf and vampire only down the hall, he needed to move away from them. He reached forward and snatched Becca from Elena's grip, pulling her right to his side. Both of the girls were shaking with fear, neither knowing what he was going to do to them. "What are we going to do about that?" He asked out as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

He held onto Becca's waist, pulling her forward as he dragged Elena beside him with his other arm. Both girls were scared out of their minds. Becca could see that he really did see this as him being betrayed her by not saying anything about Elena being alive to him while they were stuck together in Chicago. "You put rather large kinks in my plan, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid, was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, that it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus explained to them both as he dragged them along.

Becca wanted to point out that she was part of the reason he couldn't make hybrids either, but she thought better not to annoy him anymore. "If you're going to kill me, just do it. Let Becca go. She didn't do anything to you." Elena growled out at him as she struggled against his hold on her arm. Her need to protect the younger girl before thinking of her own safety was coming in to play. Becca looked at her with a horrified look. She wouldn't let Elena die for her.

That didn't seem to be the case though. Klaus wanted Elena dead, but he didn't seem to be rushing to kill her again. He wasn't going to hurt Becca, only a little, but more mentally hurt her then physically. He couldn't lay a hand on her, and he hoped that she knew that deep down. "Not until I know I'm right, but I do have ways of making you both suffer." He told them as he kicked open another door and pushed Elena through it. Becca let out a screech as he lifted her up, her legs kicking as he moved them both inside.

He had brought them to the gym where the rest of the seniors were setting up for the next morning. He grabbed a hold of both the girls arms as a way of showing that he had caught them before entering the room. "Attention, seniors." He said out, his accent gone for the moment. Becca stared up at him with slight amazement at how he could change his voice. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over." He announced out to the room. Becca would have laughed normally at how his 'american' voice sounded, but now was seriously not the time to laugh. The girls watched on with a horrified expression as everyone inside the gym had started to pack up and leave to go home. "Head on home." He said out to the students.

Klaus noticed to other familiar faces that he had come across during his last trip to the town of Mystic Falls. "You two." He said out, his accent back and as clear as ever in his voice. Becca's eyes widened, as did Elena's, as they realized who he was talking to. The girl that they both knew to be the girl that Klaus had compelled to give them his messages, but Elena was the only one to know the boy. He had been compelled to distract the boys while 'Alaric' got the girls separated from the rest of them. "I remember you." He said out to them as it came back to him.

They seemed to be just confused on what he was talking about. Neither of them knew what he was talking about or how he knew them. Neither of them have ever seen him before in their lives. "I'm sorry, who are you?" The girl asked out to him confused. Becca glanced over worriedly at Elena, both of them hoping to god that Klaus didn't do anything else stupid. He was hurt though, and they knew that it could go no where pretty when a vampire was hurt.

He was going to have a lot of fun with this. He could already tell by all of their frightened faces. All except for Becca's seemed to please him at least. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, which was new for him. He had always wanted people to fear him, that was what made him stronger. "Oh, don't worry. I wasn't in my head the last time we met. Lift your foot up please, Dana." He compelled her to do. As she was told, she lifted up her foot shakenly. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He compelled the boy, who just shakenly nodded his head to him.

Becca and Elena shared a quick worried look. The younger brunette grabbed onto his arm, drawing his attention down to her. "Don't, Klaus, please. You don't have to hurt anybody." She pleased with him. She hoped to god that he would listen to her. She knew the effect that she had on him, and she was praying that it would hold even after he thought that she had betrayed him. She had been looking out for her family and friends though. He had to understand that. She never lied to him either, he never asked her if Elena had survived the night.

He knew what she was hoping to happen. That he would give in to those eyes that made him feel weak when they were directed at him with that expression. The look that made him just want to give her anything that she ever asked for, except for this time. He wouldn't give in to her pleads. She had thrown away his trust the moment she knew that Elena was alive. He had come to trust her, and just like everyone else that he ever cared about, she had lied and betrayed him. "Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." He told her with a taunting grin.

Becca and Elena shared another worried look as they realized that it didn't work. Klaus wasn't going to let Becca win this time. Elena pulled Becca over to her, giving Klaus a sharp glare as he shot her an annoyed look. She didn't want the younger girl that far from her. They all jumped when Dana stumbled slightly. "Keep it up." Klaus said out to her.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Where's your sister? What did you do to them?"

The girls had both asked their questions out at the same time. Elena looked over at the younger girl confused for a moment. She never mentioned Klaus having a sister since she got back. "Stefan's on a time out. My sister is in search of someone for me at the moment." He told them as he kept his eyes on the two humans in front of them. At that moment, the sound of the gym doors opening were heard. "Ah, and here she is now." He said out as they all turned to see who was coming inside. Only, it wasn't who he had thought it was.

It was Bonnie and Matt coming inside instead. Becca's eyes widened with true fear upon seeing Bonnie, the other girl Klaus had thought he killed until she tried to kill him after the sacrifice. "Bonnie! Get out of here!" Elena yelled to her, but it was too late to run. When she did, Klaus was right behind her. "Oh, I was wondering when you would show up. Now we can get started." He said to her as he took his place now behind her. "Uh, Dana? Why don't you relax. You and Chad sit tight." He said out to the other two left in the gym.

Once Dana fell into Chad's arms, Klaus turned his attention back to the witch in front of him. "I assume you're the reason Elena is still walking around alive." He said out to her. She gulped down her fear and nodded. "That's right. If you wanna blame someone, blame me." She told him. She would try her best to be strong in front of him. "There's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects, and since you caused the problem? I'm gonna have you find the fix." He told her. He was almost pleased to see her, actually, believe it or not. His witch was dead, but this one wasn't. She was very much alive and very powerful.

The doors to the gym opened again, and this time he would have been right on who was walking in through them. They all turned to see a blond woman, the blond woman that was Klaus's sister, Rebekah, Becca came to realize, pulling her brother inside of the gym. "Tyler!" Becca shouted out as she saw her brother being dragged in with his arm held behind him. She went to run to him, but Klaus snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to a stop, keeping her from getting to her brother as he picked her up from the ground.

Klaus chuckled upon hearing his sister shush the werewolf boy as they made their way over to them. Becca continued to fight against his hold on her, even though it was no use seeing as she wasn't even touching the floor any more. "Like you all to meet my sister. Rebekah. Word of warning, she can be quite mean." He explained to him as he motioned to the beautiful blond woman who was holding onto Tyler.

Her grin slipped away suddenly at the sound of his voice. He always made her out to sound as if she were a brat, but she really wasn't. Just because was physically the youngest, did not mean that he could be rude to her. "Don't be an arse." She told him with narrowed eyes. The two switched Lockwood siblings and moved further apart from the other. "Leave him alone!" Becca screamed out as Rebekah held her back now and Klaus held onto her brother by the back of his neck.

Klaus didn't want to seem to do that though. He had that crazied look in his eye now, the same look he had had in his blue eyes the night he had compelled her to kiss him in the woods. That couldn't be good. "I'm going to make this very simple." Klaus said as he moved through the crowd of teens to make himself far enough away from the others so they couldn't stop what he was planning to do. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." He told them as he bit into his wrist.

Becca had seen the mess those hybrids had made. She knew what would happen if Klaus did what she thought that he was about to do. "Klaus, no! Please, just don't do this! Let him go! I'm begging you. Please!" She cried out as she struggled against Rebekah's grip on her. It was no use though. He was going to go through with it. He said nothing to her as he forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." He told her as he grabbed Tyler's chin. "And for Tyler's sake . . . you better hurry." He warned her as he made what he was about to do very clear.

"_KLAUS NO_!"

_**SNAP**_

Becca screamed out bloody murder as Tyler's neck twisted in a way it should have never been twisted in. "TYLER!" She screamed out as he dropped to the floor like dead weight. "Tyler! Tyler, no!" She cried out as she felt her knees give out from under her. Rebekah let her drop to the floor with an eye roll. She was not going to hold some human while she cried over someone who would just wake up in a few hours.

She scrambled over to her brother and pulled him into her arms, pleading for him to wake up. Her sobs racked her body as she shook him. The others watched in horror as Becca pleaded with her dead brother to wake up, even thought they all knew that he wouldn't hear her. As of this moment, he was dead. "No!" She cried out, her heart feeling like it had died with him. "Please, god, noooo!" She let her head dropped to his chest as she held onto him. "Tyler, please wake up. Don't leave me. I can't do this with out you. Please." She cried out to him as if he would wake up and tell her that he was just joking around.

He wasn't though, and he wasn't going to wake up until hours later. He would be a hybrid, and she was hoping that he wouldn't be like the others. She had seen how they had been made, and how they had all died. Klaus said nothing as he and Rebekah took seats in the stands and watched on as the group grieved over their momentarily dead friend. Becca's sobs echoed through out the gym, causing them all to stare at the dead body of their friend with a horrified look. It was like none of them could move. "He's not dead. Klaus' blood, it will turn him into a vampire." Elena said out to them as she started to pace back and forth.

That seemed to peak Klaus's interest slightly. He had enough of listening to Becca's cries, the sound did something to him that he didn't understand or very much enjoy in the least. "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on then. Go fetch your grimoires, enchantments, and what not." Klaus told them as he and his sister started over back to them. "I'll hold onto Elena and Becca." He told them as he lifted Becca up from the floor.

She screamed out her protest as Tyler was taken from her arms. She felt like a apart of her was leaving herself with him as Klaus pulled her away from his body. She stared down at him with a horrified expression as he held her close. "For safe keeping." He whispered slightly into her ear. A shiver ran down her spin, but she did nothing but stare at her brother. It was like she had gone into shock from seeing her own brother die so cruelly.

Bonnie and Elena locked eyes. They needed to be the strong ones in this. They needed to be there for their friend and get her through this. She was only here because of them. She had just seen her brother die, the one person who would have always been there for her. He was dead, if only for a few hours unless they couldn't find anything to save him, and she had seen it happen. Bonnie nodded and had taken Matt with her as they hurried out of the gym.

Rebekah snarled at the sight of Elena. She didn't like her much at all. Especially since finding out that this was the girl who Stefan had fallen in love with instead of her. "So this is the latest doppelganger?" Rebekah said out as she appeared beside Elena. The human girl jumped a mile out of her skin as the vampire circled around her. "The original one was much prettier. Though, I will admit, that one does act and look exactly like Iliana. She's even got Nik fawning over her. It's pathetic." She said out to the three left.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister as she sized up both of the girls. He felt a flash of anger roll through him at the mention of Iliana. She had no right to speak ill of her, especially since the two of them had been friends when growing up just like she had been with him. "Enough, Rebekah." He groaned as he glanced down at a shocked Becca in his arms. He could see that seeing Tyler's dead body was having more of an effect on her then he had originally thought it would. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you? He's not doing anyone any good just lying there." He told his sister.

Becca seemed to snap out of it when Rebekah grabbed Tyler's arm and started dragging him off like he weighed nothing behind her as she turned to leave the gym and them all behind. "No! You can't touch him! You can't move him! Bring him back here! No, Tyler! Come back! Let me go! Please! Bring him back! Bring-bring-just bring him back! I'm begging you, please!" She broke out in a sudden struggle as she fought against his grip on her. She needed to get to her brother. He needed to stay with her. If he was gone from her sight, it would be that much more real. He needed to stay here so she could see that he was only sleeping. That was all.


	50. Regrets Aren't Apologies

Thanks or the reviews! It was probably my saddest scene to write between Becca and her brother. I know she is an innocent little thing, isn't she? I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 47

%#$$%#%$#$%#

A few minutes had gone by since Rebekah dragged Tyler's body out of the gym and Bonnie and Matt had gone to find a way to make it so he would survive to see the morning. Becca was balled up on the floor and rocking herself back and forth as she stared off into space. Elena was sitting beside her and holding her in her arms. The younger girl was shaking so badly, and her eyes refused to move from where they were locked on. She tried whispering words that would have been some comfort to her, but nothing was working. She was in shock and she couldn't hear anything but the crack of Tyler's neck when Klaus snapped it.

Klaus was watching her from the stands. He felt sick to his stomach upon seeing her so broken. He had caused her to go into this shock. Gloria had explained the details that she could to him. Her werewolf gene was killing her from the inside. When her heart raced, it only hurt her. She looked so dead, like a shell of the girl she had once been, and he had been the cause of it. Her fire was gone, and he had put it out. He hated himself for doing that to her. He saw that the doppelganger was doing her no good either. She wasn't helping.

His attention was slowly pulled from the girl from the sound of the gym doors opening once again. This time it was Stefan who was poking his head inside. The room was silent as he made his way inside. "Stefan," Elena breathed out as she rose from her friend's side. His eyes only flickered to her for a moment, but soon moved down to a shocked Becca. He had certainly missed something important. The brunette looked so broken, so lost.

"Klaus."

Klaus now hated what he had done to her brother, but it had needed to be done for his threat to get across to them all. The witch needed a good enough reason to come up with a solution to his problem, and he had come up with a pretty good reason. His only regret was that Becca had been there to witness it be done. He should have had Rebekah take her outside. "Come to save your damsel, mate?" He asked out tiredly to the vampire coming closer toward him.

Stefan knew that he needed to be smart for this to work and go in his favor. It was going to be hard, but he didn't have a choice by the look of things around him. Klaus glanced over at Becca to see that she hadn't moved an inch still. "I came to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan said out to him. "Pledge my loyalty." He told him. Klaus looked back at him, searching his face for any hint of misleading. Of course he knew that Stefan was lying, how could he not? He had been lying to him the entire summer about Elena's heart still beating.

This wasn't the Stefan that he had become friends with back in the day. This was a different version of him, a version of him that he didn't particularly like. He looked back at Becca with a longing look. She had lied to him as well, but if he really wanted to think about it? He knew that he didn't give her enough time to tell him if she were ever to tell him. "Well, you broke that pledge once already." He said out loud enough for Stefan alone to hear him.

Elena moved in front of Becca, not liking that Klaus kept looking over at her. He had no right to look at her, let alone be in the same room at her after what he had done to her tonight. She had been the one person he had swore he would never hurt, but by killing her brother, he had only hurt her more. She looked back at the two men with a hurt expression. "Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan said out loud enough for her to hear him. "What ever you ask of me, I will do." He said out softer to Klaus as he moved closer to the hybrid.

He seemed to think about for a moment before figuring out where to go from there after Stefan had said that. Elena knew the second he had said those words that someone else was going to die. "Very well." Klaus said as he hopped off of the stands, taking big leaps as he got to the floor. "Lets drink on it." He said out as he moved closer to the girls and Chad. "Kill them." He said out to Stefan he pointed to Chad and Dana. The two in question flinched as they saw him point to them.

Becca's eyes snapped up with more fear that have ever filler her eyes before. Elena was instantly down at her side again and holding onto her like a mother would do her child when she wanted to protect them. Chad and Dana jumped to their feet, wishing that they could just run, but they knew that they would never make it out of the gym before they were killed. "What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus said back to him when he saw that Stefan hadn't moved.

Elena rose to her feet slowly, moving just the slightest away from a frightened Becca on the floor. "No. Stefan, don't." She said out to him, trying to be the voice of reason for her love. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said that he . . ." She was cut off as Klaus back handed her. Becca screamed out once more as Elena spun and hit the floor with a cry of pain. Her head had hit the ground hard, causing her to cry out again.

"Elena!"

Becca screamed out as she scrambled over to her. She couldn't loose another person tonight, especially not by the same man and in the same room. Stefan snarled as he went after Klaus, his fangs dropped and his growls echoing through out the room as Klaus held him back. He slapped him away and grabbed his throat, stopping him from doing anything else. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus said out as he kept a tight grip on the vampire before him.

Becca held onto a wincing Elena, crying into her shoulder as she tried to assure her that she was alright while keeping her focus on Stefan and Klaus. Both her and Stefan knew that Becca needed to be out of this place. She wasn't in any condition to be going through this. "Let them go. I'll do what ever you want, you have my word." He begged him as he held onto the wrist that was cutting off his air supply.

Klaus scoffed out at the words coming out from his mouth. That meant as much to him as the two blubbering humans did as of this moment. "Your word, doesn't mean much." He told him. "Now I lived by your word all summer, by which I never had to resort to this. Stop fighting." He compelled him. Becca lifted her head up from Elena's shoulder slowly upon hearing him compel Stefan. The two girls waited with baited breath as Stefan begging him to not do this. "I don't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance." He paused as he glanced back at Becca, who was looking at with a horrified look. "Among other things." He said out to her before looking back over at Stefan. "Now I'm gonna have to take it." He told him.

He hated having to resort to this. He didn't want to compel the vampire in front of him, not once surprisingly, but he would if he absolutely had to. "You will do exactly as I say, when I say it." He compelled him. "You will not run. You will not hide. You will simply . . . just . . . obey." He continued to compel him. Stefan's expression went blank upon being compelled. He slowly let the vampire go, the girls both gasping out 'no' when they saw him not fighting.

He looked so lost as he looked over at them all. Elena held onto Becca tighter upon realizing that she didn't know what Klaus would make Stefan do now. "Stefan." She warned him, hoping to god that he was still in there. "No kill them, Rippah." He told him as he looked back over to the frightened humans standing up. Elena quickly pulled Becca's head down into her shoulder when she noticed Stefan's vampire face appearing. His lips twitched just seconds before he attacked Dana. Both girls cringed as Dana screamed when Stefan sank his teeth into her skin. Her screams were silence when he broke her neck when he took the lap sip of her blood.

Becca kept her head hidden in Elena's shoulder as Stefan turned and attacked Chad's neck now. Elena had forced herself to watch him kill her friends. Klaus crouched down beside them both. "Always nice to see a vampire in his true element. Species has become such a broody lot." He said out to them both. Becca slowly lifted her head when she heard the thud of Chad's body hitting the floor. Elena kept her arms locked around her still though, not taking a single chance of her being ripped away from her again.

Stefan turned back to them all. His lost look had returned as well as he looked back at the three of them. "No. You did this to him." Elena snarled back to Klaus as she watched on as Stefan wiped his mouth the best he could with a lost look in his eyes as he connected with Elena's. Becca cringed at the sight of blood on him, but said nothing to inform the other two of her discomfort.

Klaus grinned as the boy's body dropped, his throat being ripped out by Stefan as he took one last bite. "I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus said to Elena before he glanced down at Becca and sighed, his smirk faltering if only for the briefest of moments. He looked her over quickly and saw that her own blood had soaked through the paper towel that she had used to wrap her hand up. It made him curious to find out why she was hurt. He looked back up to see Stefan turning his attention to her bloody hand as well. He wanted more blood, and hers was exposed. He wouldn't let him near her though. That was a line that he was no willing to cross.

They all rose to their feet together, Elena helping a shaking Becca on their part. The sound of the doors to the gym opening once again. "Where is it?" A voice called out, catching their attention as they all turned to see who it was this time. It was Klaus's sister, Rebekah, and she did not seemed to be very pleased with any of the people present. "Where's my necklace?" She demanded to the doppelganger.

Klaus looked away from the two girls in front of him to his sister with an annoyed expression on his face. What was her problem now? She was suppose to stay with the vampire and his soon to be hybrid once he woke up. "What are you talking about?" He asked out to his sister.

Rebekah glared daggers at the two girls as she stormed over to her brother. The necklace had a lot more meaning to her then it appeared to have to this doppelganger before her. "She has my necklace. Look." She told her brother as she handed him the phone that she had taken from Caroline. It was open to a picture of Stefan and Elena, but that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the necklace dangling from the girl's neck.

He bit back a growl upon seeing that Stefan had been caught in yet another lie tonight. He looked up at the three still left in the room with an irritated expression on his face. "Well. Well. More lies." Klaus said over to Stefan, who seemed to still have his right mind in set, even if he was compelled from Klaus to do as he said. He was on guard with knowing that both originals were not happy with not just him, but with both of the girls.

Rebekah seemed to be the more madder of the two, that much was easy to see from where they all stood. "Where is it?" She demanded, but neither of the girls knew where it was. Elena shook her head, mumbling out that she didn't know. Becca said as much as well, her eyes pleading with Klaus to believe her. "You're both lying." Rebekah growled out before she lunged. Elena, not seeing anything but Becca in her line of shot, jumped in front of Becca before Rebekah could sink her teeth into her. She let out a scream as she felt the fangs touch her skin, breaking through as they dug deeper.

Stefan moved to pull her off, but Klaus was quicker. He ripped his sister from the doppelganger, sending the bitten girl behind him as she hit the floor. Becca was instantly at her side and making sure that she was alright. "Knock it off!" Klaus shouted at his sister. "Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah shot back as her brother pulled her away from the girls. To make shut it, he turned to the girls and crouched down in front of them.

Both of the girls were shaking as he stood in front of them. Elena held her hand to her neck to stop the bleeding while Becca kneeled behind her and held her hair away from the wound. "Where's the necklace, sweethearts?" He asked them both as he checked Elena's wound to see that it wasn't that bad. "Be honest." He told them, hoping for the both of their sakes that they didn't lie. He wouldn't let his sister anywhere near Becca, but when he knew what was going on with his hybrids, he would gladly let her at the doppelganger and rip her heart out if she so pleased it.

Elena and Becca were hopeless at the moment. Klaus and Rebekah could kill them both, and they knew that Stefan wouldn't be able to help either of them. "We're telling the truth." Elena said out to him as she held onto her neck. Becca nodded her head in agreement as she looked between them. "Katherine stole it." She told him, causing Becca to look down at her in surprise. Why hadn't Elena told her that Katherine was back in town? That would have been nice to know.

Klaus watched the reaction from the younger girl in front of him. His perspective changed instantly about her now. She didn't know about most of this, the only thing she really knew was that Elena was alive. Stefan watched them all in surprise as well, he had just seen Katherine only a day or so ago. "Katarina." Klaus sighed out as he processed this new piece of information. "Of course." He growled out with annoyance as he stood up to his feet. "Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way. Lets put a clock on it, shall we?" He said out as he crossed the gym and set the timer on the wall.

The buzzer went off as he set the timer to go. The girls shared a wary look as he set it for twenty minutes. "Twenty minutes." He announced to the girls and Stefan as he moved toward who he had thought was his only companion. "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again, only this time, I want you to feed on Elena." He told him, knowing that thanks to his compulsion that Stefan would exactly what he would say. "You know you want to." He said out with a taunting grin as he looked at the frightened girls.

Elena was more worried for Stefan if anyone else. She didn't know how it would effect him if he had to kill her. She'd be dead, but he'd have to life with the fact that he had been the one to kill her in the first place. "Klaus, don't do this to him." She said out to the hybrid as he came closer to them both. She thought that he would have walked right by them, but he had stopped beside them both and ripped Becca away from her side. She tried her best to put up a small fight against his grip on her arm, but it was no use.

He motioned for his sister to follow as he led the way to the gym doors. Becca looked back at her friend with a pained look. She didn't want to leave Elena alone with Stefan, which was ironic because she had always thought of him as the safest place she could be. "No one leaves, except for Becca here. If Elena tries to run, fracture her spine." He said back to Stefan as he dragged Becca along. "Rebekah, go and check on my soon-to-be hybrid." He told his sister as they got to the doors. She rolled her eyes and nodded, going to go down one way. Becca wanted to follow her to see her brother again, but Klaus pulled her down the opposite direction. "Come along, love. Lets go get you checked out. That hand looks bloody awful." He told her as he led her down the hallway that led to the nurses office.

#%$#%$#%$

He pulled her into the nurses office with a small amount of struggle on her part. He grunted as he swung her into the room. Why didn't she just give up on trying to get out of his hold already? It wasn't like she was stronger then him. "Get in the room already, love. There's no point in struggling so bloody much." He growled out to her as he shut the door to the room and locked it. He turned and grabbed her waist. She gasped out as he grip her hips firmly, bumping her body into his.

He was taken back by the innocence playing in her eyes still. Even after seeing her brother be killed, she could still hold that pure innocence that he loved so much. Her eyes, upon seeing his grin, narrowed sharply on him, causing him to frown in response to her expression. He lifted her up slightly and sat her down on the table so she was at a better height so he could look at her hand properly. The bloody humans didn't know what they were doing when it came to wrapping up her hand.

He tsked at their shoty handy work as he pulled up a seat and lowered himself down into it. He went to take her hand, but she pulled it away from him before he could touch her. She didn't want him touching her. He snarled and snatched her hand from her side. She winced, turning her head away from him so he didn't see her tears welling up in her eyes. "You're horrible." She spit out as he unwrapped the bloody paper towel from around her hand. She winced again as her hand stung from the paper being so tight around her wound.

He took in a deep breath inhaling the sweet delicious scent of her beautiful, yet deadly, blood. It was almost over whelming. He closed his eyes from a moment until he could compose himself. "That's not news to anyone, sweetheart." He told her as he slowly let his eyes open to meet hers. "What are you doing here, Becca? This night is for the seniors if I'm correct, and I do not think you're a senior just yet." He asked her. He had found out by one of the teenagers wondering around the streets of Mystic Falls that the senior class would be at the school tonight.

He had not accounted for Becca to be among them as well. He should have expected it as a possibility though. He was just hoping that she wouldn't be, that he wouldn't be right. "Do you really think that I'm going to talk to you as if you didn't just kill my brother right in front of me?" She snapped at him as she pulled her wounded hand from his touch. His eyes darted up from her lap to her face the second she moved, his eyes now narrowed on her.

He would not apologize for what he did. He did not apologize to anyone, not even to the likes of her. "I do not apologize for what I did to your brother. I will get my hybrids, love, and not even you are going to stop me." He told her as he snatched her hand back roughly, causing her to bit her lip to hold back a small scream. He looked around and spotted some cotton swabs. He got up and went to retrieve a few of them. He dabbed them in water and returned to her. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his own as he cleaned off the dry blood.

She refused to look at him while he was now being gentle with her as he cleaned up her hand. She refused to think of him as anything other than a monster. He looked up at her and saw traitor tears falling from her eyes. He couldn't help himself as he raised his hand and touched her cheek, wiping the tears away from her soft skin. She sucked in a deep breath as he touched her skin. "I only regret having you in the room to see me act like the monster you're so desperately trying to picture me as in you mind." He said up to her softly as he returned to tending to her hand. "How are you feeling? I'm surprised that you haven't gotten sick on me yet tonight." He asked her as he glanced up at every few seconds.

She finally looked down to watch him as he treated her hand with such gentleness that she would have known he could process. He reached and grabbed some gauze from the counter. He unraveled enough of it before ripping it off with his teeth. "I don't know if I'm feeling sick from the shock or from my sickness. My friends need me though, so I need to be strong." She told him as she looked across the room. A minute or so went by, silence filling the room as it did. "You don't make it hard, you know." She said out to him, breaking the silence as he began to wrap her hand up. He looked up at her with a confused expression, momentarily pausing in his work as he did. "Making me see the evil in you. You've done so many awful things to my friends, and now to my family, but you've never directly hurt me. You think that I betrayed you by not telling you that Elena was still alive, but you still haven't done a thing to me." She said to him.

They went silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other. It was all that they needed to do. A look said a thousand words between them. After five minutes went by, he cleared his throat and finished up with her hand. "There you are now, love, perfectly safe from infection." He told her as he let her hand go and raised up to his feet again. "Come, we've got to check on your witchy friend." He told her as he helped her down from the table. He let her hand go the second she was safely on the ground and went to leave the room. He paused in the doorway, causing her to freeze where she stood a few feet behind her. "You know why I haven't touched a hair on your head. And for your information, sweetheart? It's not as easy as you seem to think it is." He told her through clenched teeth before he left the room.

She was trying to keep up with him as they made their way through the hallways of the school. He seemed to slow down when he caught sight of something though. She caught up to him as saw Matt and Bonnie not too far a head of them. They were both soaking wet and talking about Elena and Tyler. She felt her heart drop when Bonnie said he would die. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus said out to them. They turned to see Becca and Klaus standing there. "Given the choice; doppelganger or hybrid, I'd go with the hybrid every time." He told them as he motioned for Becca to leave his side.

She didn't waste a second before racing to her friends. Bonnie welcomed the younger girl in her arms, neither seeming to care that she was soaking wet. Bonnie checked her over, asking her if she was okay as she brushed her hair back from her face. She nodded, biting back her tears as she held onto her friend. Matt stood between them, trying to seem like he even stood a chance at protecting the two girls from the original hybrid himself.

Klaus chuckled at the attempt, though he had to give the human some credit. It was nice to know that even a human would try to protect his Becca from danger. Klaus glanced down at his watch and noticed that the buzzer should be going off in a moment. It was crunch time, but he now knew what he needed to do to succeed with his hybrids. "Watch her for a minute, won't you, mate?" He said out to the two teenagers before giving them a quick mock salute and taking off to finish up things with Stefan and Elena.

Once he was gone, Matt turned to the girls and breathed out in relief at seeing Becca standing there. He was so worried for her and Elena. He didn't know if he'd ever see them again after leaving them alone with Klaus in the gym. He pulled her from Bonnie and into his own arms, breathing out as he held onto her. "I have to find Tyler and Caroline. I need to see him." She said out into his cold blue shirt. Bonnie and Matt shared a wary look before nodding and slowly letting her go. She shared one last look with them both before taking off to find her brother.

Her searching for them last a few minutes before she noticed the lights on in one of the science rooms. She raced over to the door, skidding to a stop as she got to the doorway. Inside were Rebekah, Caroline, and a very much alive Tyler. "Tyler," She breathed out as she spotted him. All three of their heads snapped up at the sound of her voice. Her eyes locked with her brothers. He looked so pale and tired though. He needed blood, and he needed it fast. An emotion flashed in his eyes as they changed colors for a moment. He was hungry.

Everything happened so fast then. Caroline was suddenly in front of her and standing guard in front of her while Rebekah held down Tyler, who was struggling to get loose and attack his own sister. Caroline turned to the the younger girl then once she was sure that Tyler wouldn't be getting loose any time soon. "Becca. Becca, just wait a second. Becca! You need to leave. He needs blood and all he can smell is you. You can't be in here right now. I promise you that you can see him once he's fed. Just, please, go wait in the hallway. You're not helping him by being in here." Caroline tried to explain to her.

"Actually, she is."

They all stopped what they were doing, even Tyler, and turned to see Klaus in the doorway. In his hand he held a vile of blood. Caroline took a whiff of the air and found that it was Elena's blood. "Well the verdict's in ladies. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead." He told them as he slipped past the two girls and moved in between them and Rebekah and Tyler. He glanced back to see that Becca was completely unharmed, minus her hurt hand. His eyes locked with the blond's and his look gave everything away. She had to be on guard to protect Becca.

Rebekah seemed to be pleased with this new found information, far more then she should be in the other's opinion. Klaus motioned for her to let go of Tyler once he was sure that Caroline was ready. "Does that mean that we can kill her?" She asked to her brother. She slowly let go of Tyler, but stayed on guard in case she needed to restrain him again.

Tyler grew stiff from the new blood in the room, but he was trying his best to control it now. Becca had hit him full force and he hadn't been ready for it. He never had that kind of craving before. He didn't know if he liked it, especially when it put his little sister at risk. "No. I'm fairly certain that it means the opposite." Klaus told her as he scanned the rest of the room. He was certain that his sister would not like this news as much as she would have hoped to. Rebekah, like he had know, was not please with what he had just told her. "Call it a hunch." He told her as he motioned his head to the girls.

Without warning, she was behind the two girls, pushing Becca away and restraining Caroline. "Becca, I know what Gloria said, but I need a bit of your blood in this. It's for your brother, so I do hope you choose wisely." He told her as he motioned for her to come closer to him. She looked back at a struggling Caroline, whos eyes were tearing up just like her own. She didn't want to loose Tyler anymore then she did. She took a deep breath and moved across the room over to the two men. "Ah, good choice, sweetheart. This will only hurt a bit." He told her as he took her good arm and raised it up to his lips.

She gasped out on accident at the feeling of his lips touching her skin. They were soft and cold, almost nothing like she had thought they would feel like. She sucked in another breath when she felt his fangs break the skin, drawing enough blood to filled the rest of the vile. "Hold that for a moment, love. I'll fix it when I'm done." He told her as he mixed the two bloods together. Once he was sure they were mixed enough, he leaned forward toward Tyler. "Elena's blood, mixed with Becca's." He told him. "Drink it." He said out as he held the vile closer to him.

Tyler was trying to hold back from swallowing the vile in one gulp. He didn't want to drink his own sister's blood. He didn't want to be this monster. He didn't want to die though either. He knew that Becca couldn't watch him die twice in one night. She needed him, he knew that. He glanced up at her to see her holding back her tears as she watched him. She needed him to protect her from monsters like Klaus. Caroline was begging him not to do it, but Becca could see that he wanted to do this. Not for himself, but for her, and for Caroline. "It's okay, Tyler. Just drink it. It's okay." She said out to her brother, cutting off Caroline as she told him not to do.

Caroline stopped as she looked over at her friend with a horrified look. How could she be okay with this? She'd rather Tyler dead then have to go through what she had to again. Tyler held out for another few seconds before he took the vile from Klaus and drank it. Klaus saw that he was about to fall and was by Becca in a second. He was holding onto just before Tyler fell to the floor in spasms. "Tyler! No!" She cried out as she saw him in pain. "Let me go! Don't do this again!" She screamed out as she fought against Klaus's hold around her waist.

Tyler clenched his heart as the blood ran down his mouth. He cried out in pain as he felt his heart fully stopping. He withered in pain for a moment before he grabbed his head and yelled out in pain. Klaus kept a hold on Becca as she screamed out for her brother. He turned her in his arms and hid her eyes from the sight. He would not make her watch this again. He was dying to see if it worked though. Tyler finally lifted his head, his eyes yellow like a wolf's, but the veins popping out like a vampire. His canines and newly found fangs were dropped as he growled at Klaus.

Caroline watched on with a horrified expression as her struggling stopped. "Well that's a good sign." Klaus said out upon seeing the change. Becca didn't dare lift her head from his chest. Her arm was still bleeding, all now four of the vampires knew it. Klaus quickly bit into his own wrist and held it to her lips. "Drink up, love. Tyler's still new to the cravings. Don't need him finding a snack in his little sis, now do we?" He told her softly as he motioned for her to drink. She hesitated for a moment before shutting her eyes and drinking from his wrist. The taste of copper ran down her throat just long enough to make her gag before she pulled back.

%##%$#$%

Klaus and Rebekah had left to attend to other matters, leaving the three alone in the school. Klaus didn't want to leave Becca behind, he couldn't take too much of her blood at once. He would have to have his sister get what he needed and send it to him as soon as she could. Three were walking down the hallways of the school together. The night was over and they had all survived, even though it had been a close call for two of them. Tyler had his hand entwined with Caroline's and his sister tucked safely under his other arm. "You sure you're okay?" Becca asked up to her brother as she kept her hands locked around his waist.

Tyler looked down at the them of both and sighed. Neither girl was going to ever let him go again. He knew that, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. He gave his sister a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "I'm great, Becca." He told her. He still couldn't believe how much better he felt now. He didn't know if he could even explain it to the either of them. "I mean like, fantastic. It's a rush, I wish I could explain. Every thing is just . . . better." He told them both. He looked at them both and smiled as he let go of Caroline's hand just before laughing and picking up his sister in his arms.

She laughed out as he twirled her around like he use to when they were little. She held onto his tightly until he stopped. She would have thought that he would put her down, but he didn't. She let her head rest on his shoulder as he carried her down the hall with Caroline walking beside him. "You have no idea how scared I was when you just dropped to the floor. I didn't want to believe it. You can't leave me behind like that ever again." She mumbled into his shoulder as she held onto him. He looked down at her with a sad expression before kissing the top of her head.

He glanced at Caroline and gave her a small smile. He wouldn't be leaving either of them anytime soon if he had any say on the matter. "This is gonna be an amazing year, you two." He told them as they continued down the hallway together. Becca just nodded as she snuggled more into her brother's arms and got comfortable as she let her tired eyes close. She could finally relax tonight, feeling completely safe in her brother's arms as he carried her. Caroline wasn't so certain though. She was still worried about him being a hybrid. She had to believe that he was right though. She needed to believe it, they all did.


	51. 1Shot  Interruptions Are Golden

Don't know where this came from, but here it is lol. I do not not own anything in this one shot, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

One-Shot

#$%^$%^$%^$$$%^

They always said that were were destined to grow up and get married. We were suppose to have kids and live in that plain white house with the ugly yellow picket fence around it. That was suppose to be their lives as they grew to be even older, but no less in love with the other. Their lives had been written out for them since before the day they were born. Life had a real cruel way of making the term 'destined to be together' all the more real.

Her hands flatting the white fabric for what seemed the millionth time since she put it on. She was standing in front of a floor length mirror as she just looked at the person staring back at her. The girl standing in front of her wasn't her. It was another girl who just looked like her, that had to be the case. What else would explain why she was standing there in front of this mirror in a dress she had no business being in for more then just pretend? "This isn't me." The girl breathed out as if in a trance as she flattened the skirt of the dress once again.

Her brown hair was curled perfectly, flowing down her shoulders just like he had always loved it to. Two curls framed her face, giving her the pure look of innocence with her big brown doe eyes. Bonnie had done this to her. Her dress was beautiful, fit for a true princess Caroline had told her as she zippered her up and helped her into the white puff ball of white. The straps fell off her shoulders, the flowing sleeves flowing down her arms. The skirt of the dress puffed out like any other wedding dress, but with one it sparkled with the fabric covering it.

Elena, her third best friend, had helped Bonnie with her sparkling white veil. It had in the end taken all three of them to get it in without messing up her curls. Around her neck was a locket that held a picture of her and her three friends on one side, and on the other was the picture of a man. A man that had once offered to give her her dreams and more. The picture of his golden hair, hypnotizing blue eyes, and taunting grin flashed in her head as she touched he locket with the tips of her fingers.

He had wanted to take her away from this and protect her from doing something that they both knew she didn't really want. She was not about to run away though. This was her life, and she was going to live it. She wasn't about to throw away what was always destined to be her life on some promise of the world by a man that was never going to be truly hers. She closed her eyes shut tight as she felt her eyes watering over, her fingers clenching the locket just as tightly. She felt as if she was wishing that he hadn't left the way he had, that it was all a part of his plan to take her away from this place.

He had to have seen that she was just scared, that he just needed to push a little more before she gave in to his promises and ran away from this town and the man she was suppose to love. She did love him, but her love for him had changed the second this other man entered her life. She jumped out of her thoughts when a hand wrapped around her free hand, her eyes snapping open to see that the strange girl in the mirror was no longer alone.

Caroline, her true sister and best friend, stood beside her in her maid of honor's dress, her blond hair was straightened and let down from once in years. Her dress was a deep forest green color. The silky fabric flowed down her tall frame all the way down to her knees, shining just as bright as she knew it would. Most would have thought that she would have chosen Elena as her maid of honor since she was her soon to be sister in law, but it didn't seem right. Caroline was her best friend, her big sister. She knew things about her before she even did. She looked back at her and and friend beside her and saw that her eyes were filled with worry for her. Only Caroline knew of her fears of going through with this. She knew of her friend's love for another man. "If you're having second thoughts, you just tell me and I'll pick you up right now and we'll get out of here." She told her as she squeezed her hand.

The girl turned her head toward her friend, finally looking away from her reflection in the mirror. She knew that her blond friend would do just as she said that she would, if not more, for her. She shook her head though, she had to go through with this in the end. She knew that. She turned toward her friend and threw her arms around her suddenly, catching her friend off guard completely. She slowly wrapped her arms around her smaller friend, letting her bury her head in her shoulder. "I love you so much, Caroline." She mumbled into her friend's shoulder.

Caroline felt her own tears welling up in her eyes as she held onto the smaller girl in front of her. She pulled back slightly and brushed a curl away from her face like a mother would her child. She loved this girl so much, and their love for each other had only grown as they grew up. Even if her smaller friend looked slightly older then her now, Caroline had tried her best to look older then the body she was stuck in for the rest of her life. "I love you too, Becca." She told her the younger girl before sniffling and wiping her eyes and Becca's. "Now, before we ruin our make up, lets get this show on the road. Jeremy's a lucky guy, but I will kill him if he makes you cry before you even say your vows." She laughed to her friend as she pulled her into another hug.

Behind them the door opened and two men came inside. It was both Damon Salvatore and her big brother Tyler. Both men were duked out in their finest suits, their sashes matching the color of the maid of honor's dress. When it came to who would be walking her down the aisle, she couldn't decided between the two men before her. Tyler was her big brother, the only person who would be fully on her side until the day that she dies. Damon was her protector though, her rock and slap of reality when the going got tough. He was there for her just like Caroline always was while they were all trying to survive the town of Mystic Falls.

So she didn't choose between them, she had just chosen them both to walk her down the aisle. They were okay with her choice too. It only seemed fair and reasonable that both of the two men that she loved like brothers would walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. She wouldn't have it any other way in the end of it all, and neither would they. Damon motioned for Caroline to go wait in the hall for a minute with him while Tyler and Becca had their sibling moment. She nodded, giving Becca's hand one last squeeze before leaving to wait out in the hall with Damon.

Once the door was closed shut, Becca picked up the skirt of her dress and rushed over to her brother. She threw her arms around him, jumping slightly so she could do so, and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't think that I can do this, Tyler. I'm so scared." She mumbled into his neck as she just held onto him. He slowly let her feet touch the floor, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. Unlike most brides you see every day, she was wearing ballet slippers instead of heels. He had laughed when she made a big thing of making sure there was no going to be any heels touching her feet.

He held onto her and just rubbed circles into her back like he had done all those times when she was upset when she a little kid. He had always been there to protect her, but this time? This time she had someone else to protect her, and he needed to let the guy do his job as her soon to be husband. "I get that you're scared, but I've seen you and Jeremy get through a lot worse. You can do this, Becks. You love him and he loves you. You deserve to be happy." He told her as he kissed the top of her hair and brushed back one of her curls.

She knew that he was right on some level. Her and Jeremy had over come a lot worse then just saying 'I do' in front of everyone. They've over come death, betrayal, ghost, vampires, and even some werewolves. This should be the easiest by far for them both. She just had to suck up the gnawing feeling in her gut that something about this just didn't fit. She nodded her head after a minute and wiped her eyes quickly as she composed herself. He lifted her veil over her head, causing her to giggle as he kissed her cheek before he let it drop.

Once she was ready and all set to go, he linked her arm with his and led her outside of the room. Damon was waiting for them in the hallway. Caroline had gone since the music had started and she was needed. She had taken her bouquet with her so it would be easier seeing as she would have both hands full with her brother and Damon. Kol was walking her down the aisle surprisingly. She had, of course, invited the originals to her wedding. They had all come to be her friends over the years. Rebekah was even one of her bride's maids with Elena and Bonnie. Matt was walking her down the aisle while Elijah walked with Bonnie and Stefan, of course, walked down with Elena. Caroline was the last of the girls to go, so that had to mean that she was next. "You ready for this, Becks?" Damon said out to her as the 'here comes the bride' music started to play.

He held out his arm for her to take as an offering. He was silently asking her if she was really going to go through with this or not. She hesitated, but nodded her heads and took his arm. The two men on either side of her opened the doors and everyone raised up in their seats to see her, her brother, and Damon come inside. They took slow steps down the aisle, her heart beating just the slightest bit faster with every step. Before her was her friends and family all watching her, but her focus landed on the man standing between them all, watching her as if he was the luckiest man on the planet.

She should be be thinking that she was the luckiest woman on the planet to be marrying the boy she had fallen in love with as a child, but she couldn't help but wish that a certain original would come bursting into this church and whisk her away from this place. They soon stopped in front of Jeremy and the others. She turned to Damon first and leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He smirked like he always did and turned to Jeremy. "Better watch out, kid. I think your bride might be rethinking her choices." He joked with the younger man.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the older Salvatore brother, all having gotten use to his sense of humor by now. She gave him a small hug before turning toward her brother behind her. The two said nothing to the other for a moment before she hugged him like she had before. He whispered to her that everything would be alright before kissing her head and putting her back down on her feet. Damon took his spot beside his brother next to Jeremy as Tyler helped her up the step and went to go sit down beside his mother in the first pew. She couldn't help but notice the two woman next to her brother, and of course that the one right beside Tyler, Alex, she thought her name was, linked pinkies with her brother.

This was it. She was finally standing face to face with Jeremy Gilbert as she took his hands in hers. He looked like the happiest man on the earth, like nothing could touch him as long as she stood in front of him with that smile that told him that she loved him. She glanced over his shoulder to see the men behind him all watching her with a smile. The one that stuck out to her most was Kol. His was more of taunting grin, one that reminded her of his brothers. He knew something, and she knew that he wasn't going to be saying a word to her about what it was.

She turned her attention back to Jeremy and gave him her best smile that she could muster up. The priest, ironic as it was since hallf of the people in the church were vampires, stood in between him with his bible in his hands. "Welcome, to you friends and family of Rebecca Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert, on this happy occasion. We are gathered here, on this site of god, to ask his blessing and witness their vows, of holly matrimony." The priest said out to the room full of people. Jeremy and Becca shared a smile as they squeezed each other's hands.

Behind the two, Kol and Caroline were sharing looks. He had pulled her aside before they walked down the aisle and told her of something that he knew she should, if anyone else, know about. After everything, he found that he could trust her the most out of anyone else in this one pony little town. Kol glanced down at his watch to see that what ever it was that he knew was going to be late. He looked back at Caroline and mouthed to her 'stall them'. She gave him a small nod of her head. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but I find myself needing to do this now." Kol blurted out, cutting off the priest right before he was about to continue.

Becca looked past Jeremy's shoulder and shot him a sharp look, wondering what he thought that he doing. He felt Elijah pinch his arm to be quiet, but he needed to do this. He took a step around the confused couple and over to the just as confused bride's maids. He stopped briefly at Becca and leaned in close. "I'm sorry to put things on pause, love, but you'll thank me for this later." He whispered to her before he moved on to stand in front of Caroline. She shot him a look, trying to come off like she had no idea what he was doing as he took her hand in his.

Everyone gasped out as he got down on one knee, kissing her hand quickly before holding it to his unbeating heart. "I know that the timing could have been a lot better, but I can't stand over there and watch such a beauty stand there without a ring on her finger any longer." Kol said out as he looked around for something to use as a ring for right now. "May I borrow your old ring, Becks? I seem to have left my own in my other jacket." He said up to the bride who didn't seem to know whether or not she wanted to be furious or just laugh.

She looked back at Jeremy to see him shrug, just wanting to get this show on the road so they could get back to their wedding. She gave him a guilty look before slipping off her engagement ring and tossing it down to Kol. He thanked her quickly before he looked back up at Caroline. "I've known this beautiful woman for a few years now. I came to this town loving another, but this wild flower, Caroline, helped me get over her death. I know that usually proposing to someone during a wedding is wrong, but that is what makes it perfect. We're so wrong that we're right, love, and that's why I need to do this right now." Kol told her as he held onto his hand.

Caroline knew that he was only doing this to stall for what ever it was that he had planned, but she couldn't help but tear up at his words. The two of them had surely grown closer over the years since he came to town with his family. She had hated him at first, but when his love, the girl he had loved when he was human, had truly died? She had seen apart of him that she hadn't before. He had opened up to her, and she felt special to be one the one he chose to do that to. "You have really bad timing, Kol." She said down to him, causing the others in the church to chuckle slightly.

Kol flashed her a cocky smile, one that she had loved the moment she had first seen it when she distracted him in the Grill for Damon and Stefan. That had been the first real time that they had chatted. They had danced at his family's ball, but that was about it for contact between them that night. Damon had forced her to dance with him too because he was curious and wanted the original before her to be kept in close watch at the time. "Does that mean I can skip the rest and get that kiss already, love?" He said up to her with a wink.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. She knew that he was only joking around to take up more time, but she couldn't help but laugh at his antics. She shook her head as she took a deep breath to compose herself. "If you want a 'yes', let alone a kiss, Kol. You have to ask me the right way." She told him as she straightened up slightly as she shifted from one foot to the other.

He chuckled, he should have known that she would want to do this the proper way after all. She was that kind of girl. She wanted things done right, especially when it came to her life. He loved that about her. "Alright then. Lets get this show on the road then." He said out, causing some of the people around them to roll their eyes at him. "Caroline Elizabeth Forbs, would you do the honor of being my bride? You can be the princess you always dreamed of being if you say yes." He told her with another grin and a quick wink up to her.

She seemed to think about it, purposely taunting Kol with the suspense of having to wait for her answer. Elena nudged her from behind, wanting this to be over so her brother can get on with his actual wedding. She shot Elena a quick narrowed look and rolled her eyes as she returned her attention back to a waiting Kol. "Well, as long as I get to be a princess." She laughed out to him. His smile broke out on his face as he slid the ring on her finger quick and straightened up on his feet. "You little tease." He whispered to her before he crashed his lips onto hers, taking her and everyone else by surprise.

He grinned against her lips as he heard the gasps around the church. He had succeeded in creating a little show for everyone, that was for sure. They finally pulled away from their kiss when the majority of the wedding party cleared their throats. He chuckled at the blush on her cheeks. He gave her lips one last quick peck before moving back over to his spot between Stefan and Elijah. "Well then, get on with it you two. We've wasted enough time stalling." He said out to the priest, Becca, and to Jeremy.

The couple in question scoffed before returning their attention to each other and the priest. The priest cleared his throat then as he returned to his place in the bible. Becca shook her head, biting back a laugh as Kol shot her back one of his famous grins. "Back to this wedding then." He said out before he addressed the couple in question. "Before we move onto the vows, does anyone object to this joining of partners? Speak now or forever hold your peace." He asked out to the people before them.

Kol went to raise his hand, starting to say out that he did object, but Elijah grabbed his wrist and held it down. "Say another word to stall this wedding, and I will personally have your head, brother." He hissed to his younger brother. Kol smirked, but said nothing more. He motioned for the priest to go on. He nodded his head and returned to the vows. He glanced over at the doors, praying that something would end this wedding soon before it was too later.

The priest waited another moment to let everyone settle before moving on with this wedding. "Now we've arrived at the exchangement of the vows. Please, join hands once again." He said out to the room, motioning for the two in front of him to both take the other's hands once again. They nodded and faced each other as they grabbed a hold of the other's hands. "Would you like to go first, Jeremy?" He asked the groom.

He nodded his head and turned toward his bride. He cleared his throat as he tried to remember the vows he had written down to say to her. "I was just a little kid when I met Becca for the first time. My sister and her brother had brought us both along because our parents had made them. They tried paring us off so they wouldn't have to play with us. I grew up with this girl who turned out to be my best friend, the one person that I could always rely on no matter how bad I screwed up. Some how she became my guardian angel sent from heaven just to save me from myself. When my parents died, I thought that there was nothing left for me. I turned for the worst and didn't care." He started to say to her.

She felt tears filling her eyes as she locked eyes with him. They really did have a long history, and that was something that would never change. Even if her feelings toward him did. "I remember that even though I treated her badly and took her for granted, she was still there by my side and just being there for me because she knew that I needed her. It still took me a while before I realized that I didn't just love her like a best friend, but I loved her as so much more then that. It wasn't any more easier even after that though. We've gone through so much, I'm still surprised that I'm standing here with you. Not that I'm complaining, because I'm lucky that you gave me so many chances. I hope that we get a life time of chances, though hopefully I won't do anything else too bad." He chuckled slightly as he finished.

The priest motioned to her that it was now her turn. She nodded and took a deep breath to compose herself. "I must have dreamed of this day so many times when I realized that I loved you, Jeremy, but none of those fantasies even compare to this right now. For one thing, I never imagined my best friend getting proposed to herself during my wedding." She paused to giggle along with everyone else. "You've been more then my best friend since the first time you saved me on the playground in third grade. That day you became my hero, and you'll always be my hero until the day I die. I've loved you for so long, and it killed to see you in pain when you lost so people that you loved. I remember that I kept praying that things would look up for you soon, and I hope that they did. Even through all the pain we went through to get to this point in our lives, we made it. We got here, and I-I-I hope that we stay here for years and years." She said to him as she gave his hands a small squeeze, causing him to smile as he looked back at her.

The girls behind her all wiped their eyes with the back of their hands, even Rebekah was struggling to hold back her own tears. This was the kind of love you only read about in books, they were all just happy that it was coming true for their friend. "The couple will now exchange the rings." The priest said out to the room once the vows were done. Jeremy looked back at Elijah for the ring he was going to give Becca. He actually would have picked Matt to be his best man, but he trusted Elijah a lot more with not loosing the ring. The original nodded his head and slipped the ring out from his pocket and handed it over to the human priest before him. "Bless this ring and this union." The priest said out softly.

Jeremy nodded his head back to Elijah, silently thanking him before turning back to Becca. He then took the ring from the priest as he held both of Becca's hands in one hand. "Accept this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love, and commitment." He said as he reached out slip the ring onto her finger. He was just about to slip it on when the doors to the church bursts open and someone comes running in. Becca's head wiped around, her curls bouncing off her shoulder as she moved, to see Klaus standing there, acting as if he was out of breath.

Her expression turned to confusion as she locked eyes with him. He was breathing hard as he just stood there. The room went deadly silent as they waited to see what would happen. As if her body was in a trance, she slowly turned from Jeremy. The ring in his hand slipped through his fingers and dropped to the floor. She looked back at Caroline, as if she was begging for help to decide what to do. Her blond friend just motioned for her to go on. She nodded her head, now knowing what she needed to do. She picked up the skirt of her dress and hurried down the aisle as she raced over to him.

Everyone stood up from their seat, watching in shock and awe as she jumped into the hybrid's arms, holding him close as she cried into his shoulder. He looked slightly in shock as he held onto her on instinct. He breathed out with relief when he realized that he wasn't too late. He pulled back from her slightly, cupping her cheek as he searched her eyes for the truth. She was scared, but he could see the love for him in her eyes. She _loved_ him, the monster. She _chose_ him. Upon realizing that, he crashed his lips onto her own, taking the kiss that should have belonged to another man.

The only sound that broke the silence that had over come them all was Caroline's small scream of surprise when Kol was suddenly picking her up off the ground and spinning her around in celebration. Jeremy was blown away, his heart feeling like it had been ripped out of his chest as he watched the girl he had just confessed his whole heart to kiss the man that she really loved. He jumped when Elijah dropped a hand on his shoulder. He knew where this boy's head was at the moment, he had been there himself. He should consider himself lucky to have not gone through with the wedding, it would have been more heartbreak like it had been with him, if he had.


	52. Making Of New Friendships

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the one shot. It was just something that came into my head, so it doesn't connect to the story at all. I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their right owners._

_Chapter 48_

_#$%#%$#%$#%$##%$_

_Dear Diary_

_Today's the first day of junior year. A lot has changed since my entry from last years first day of school. The fact that all of my friends are either undead, a doppelganger like myself, or a witch being a major reason for that. I'll have to see Jeremy today, which I think is the thing I'm most not ready for. I haven't seen him since we broke up that night. He didn't even call to see how I was doing with the fact that I saw Tyler die only the night before._

_It's moments like this that I regret falling in love with Jeremy. He was my best friend, the one I went to when I needed someone to just hold me and tell me that everything would be okay. It's not going to be okay though, is it? I lost Jeremy, and I almost lost my brother. I don't want to loose anyone else. I don't think I could loose anyone else that I love. _

Becca paused from her writing as she thought about what to write next. She was looking out at the grounds below her from her balcony. The sun was rising now and she knew that she would need to be getting ready for school soon. Tyler would be barging in her room soon enough like he did every morning they had school to make sure that she was ready to go. She closed her diary, not bothering to finish her entry for the day, and went to go back inside.

She quickly searched for something to wear and slipped on a summer dress that went down to her knees. She pulled a jean cropped jacket on over it and slipped on a pair of flats. She ran a brush through her hair really quick before pulling it back into a pony tail. She was just finishing up when her brother popped his head inside. "I'm coming, Tyler." She said out to him as she checked her hair over once more before finding it do-able.

When she didn't hear her brother say anything she looked back at the door to see him giving her a nervous look. Ever since they got home last night, she's been worried about him a lot more then usual. She kept replaying the scene of Klaus snapping his neck over and over in her head. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but see it happen. "I called Stefan to come and get you. Rebekah's coming over to help me stock up on blood bags since I'll be needing them now." Tyler explained to her as if it were an every day thing.

She stared at him in shock. Did he not remember that Stefan had bit their best friend last night? Rebekah was Klaus' sister, the very man who had killed him! Before she could say anything to him, he had already left her room and the door bell was ringing down stairs. A minute later she could hear her brother yelling up that Stefan was here to take her to school. She, out of confusion and curiosity, grabbed her bag and hurried down stairs to see that Tyler wasn't kidding. "Come on, doll face. Lets get going, I have a blood bag to watch." He said out to her when he noticed her stopping a few feet away from the door.

She gave her brother one last panicked look before slowly moving toward Stefan at the doorway. Once she was close enough, he grabbed onto her arm and hurried her up by pulling her along. He opened her door for her, mocking her as he motioned for her to get inside. She rolled her eyes at him and got in. He just smirked as he shut the door and zoomed over to the other side and started the engine. Soon they were off to school, and the day couldn't have been any longer then it already was.

#$#%$#$

When they could to the school, she was outside and hurrying toward the building before he could fully even park his car. She did not want to be in that car any longer with Stefan. He kept making cruel jokes about her friends, especially Elena, and she hated it. She found herself pausing as she came up to the doors of the school. This was it, she was here again. The place she could have died only the night before. The place where her brother _did_ die.

_'He said nothing to her as he forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." He told her as he grabbed Tyler's chin. "And for Tyler's sake . . . you better hurry." He warned her as he made what he was about to do very clear._

_"KLAUS NO!"_

_**SNAP'**_

Her eyes were closed shut as she winced at the sound of Tyler's neck cracking once again. Tears welled up in her eyes as the image of her brother's broken body fell to the floor in slow motion. She flinched at the sound of the bell ringing, signaling that it was almost time for homeroom to start. She took a deep breath as her eyes slowly opened. She forced herself forward and into the school. She looked around to see that everyone was acting as if nothing had ever happened only last night. Like no one died and was lost to this world.

She was taking deep breathes as she made her way down the hallway. Her stomach felt like it was in knots. Her heart had to be racing like a race car, thundering against her rib cage like a baseball hitting by a bat. She felt like the hallways walls were closing in on her. She tried closing her eyes and taking deep breathes, but all she could hear was the sound of her brother's screams as he changed into a hybrid after taking Elena and her own bloods.

She felt herself being shook, but she kept replaying the scene over and over her head again like she had when Klaus killed her brother right in front of her. She could vaguely hear her name being called, but the sound of his screams just kept getting louder inside of her head. "Make it stop. Please." She cried out as she felt herself doubling over. "Make the screams stop." She mumbled out as she held her hands to her ears, wishing that it was that simple to make the sounds of her brother's pain go away.

The two hands locked around her arms tightened slightly as they gave her another good shake. "Becca, snap out of it." The person demanded. The noise just all stopped together right then and there. She slowly let her hands drop from her head as she looked up to see Jeremy in front of her. His eyes were searching hers to see what was wrong with her. He was worried, even though he had no right to be. He wasn't there for her like he always had been before. He didn't even text or call her to check in.

He had been too busy with Ana while she was watching her brother die and screamed in pain as he was forced to change into a hybrid. She felt her eyes narrow on him as she pushed his hands off of her. "Don't touch me." She snapped at him. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone, Jeremy." She hissed at him as she picked up her pace down the hallway. He wasn't going to let her go this time. He needed her to understand that he was wrong to let her do so before.

He jogged after her as fast as he could. He wouldn't be surprised if the remaining students in the hallway already knew about their break up. He'd be surprised if rumors didn't start by now about what just happened and what was happening now between them. "Becca, would you just let me explain? You have to understand that I needed to talk to Ana last night, I had to. Katherine and Damon needed her to tell them about this Mikael guy, and she'd only talk to me." He tried to explain to her, but it was no use. She didn't want to listen to him.

She tried to ignore him as she fiddled with her lock, but he wasn't going to just let her blow him off. He grabbed her arm to get her attention, but she spun sharply around the second that he did. "What about after that, Jeremy? Where were you while I was stuck here _alone_? I needed you, but you were off on some wild goose chase with Ana for some . . . some V thing!" She was trying so hard not to shout, but she couldn't help it. She was upset, and she got loud when she was upset over something.

Jeremy wasn't helping the situation at all though. He didn't seem to understand that she was sick of all the lies that he was telling her and all the secrets that he had been keeping from her. She couldn't just forgive and forget this time. "Well that V-thing just might be our way to get rid of Klaus once and for all, Becca. Don't you want that?" He whispered to her in an annoyed tone. Why couldn't she just see how it is for him with all of this? Confusion crossed his features when she blushed and looked away nervously. She was now the one not being honest with him. "You do want him gone, don't you, Becca?" Again, no answer. "Becca, you can't seriously want him around. After what he did to everyone? To Tyler? You can't possibly still see something in him." He looked a bit hurt as he asked her that.

She honestly didn't know how to answer his question. She should defend herself and say that Klaus was below the scum of a toad, but she couldn't find it in herself to do it. "I can't do this right now with you, Jeremy. I need to go." She told him when she found that she couldn't answer his question the way that he had wanted her to. She turned to leave, but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to say that she didn't hate the guy who ruined all of their lives.

He went to grab onto her wrist as a way to stop her from leaving, but his hand was slapped away before he could as someone stepped in between them. He looked up from where his hand had been pushed, to see a blond girl with deadly eyes glaring at him. "I wouldn't do that again if you want to keep that hand." Her english accent said to him sharply as she stood as a wall between him and Becca. He glanced over her shoulder to see Becca looking at this woman in shock and slightly in fear. "Run along, mini me. I do believe that you have a class to be in." She said back to the girl behind her.

Becca hesitated on leaving Jeremy alone with Rebekah, but with one last look at him, she knew that she couldn't stay. She nodded her head and slowly left the two as she went to go to her class. Jeremy watched her leave with a pleading expression, begging her with his eyes to stay and just hear him out. "My brother left me here in this pathetic town to personally see to it that that girl is taken care of. Now, I don't see some idiotic human boy bothering her well taken care of, and I'm sure that Nik would certainly agree with me. Leave the girl alone, because I'm sure that my brother won't mind his competition with the his girl to be suddenly found dead." Rebekah warned him before taking off to get to her own class, leaving Jeremy standing there with a put out look on his face.

#$%#$%$#

Becca was walking down the hallway alone when she found herself stopping when she came across one of the rooms. She looked to the side to see the entrance to the gym doors open, taunting her with the memory of what had happened the night before to her and to everyone else. To what had happened to her brother. She took a deep breath and let her eyes slowly close shut.

_'He said nothing to her as he forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." He told her as he grabbed Tyler's chin. "And for Tyler's sake . . . you better hurry." He warned her as he made what he was about to do very clear._

_"KLAUS NO!"_

_**SNAP'**_

She winced at the now familiar sound of his neck cracking. The sound of her screams echoed through out her head as her eyes snapped open. She looked back inside of the gym to where her brother had fallen. She felt hypnotized as she took slow steps inside of the gym. She could picture where everyone had been standing, watching as Klaus stood in the center with her brother, forcing him to feed before he snapped his neck with that twisted smile of his.

She jumped when she felt someone turn her around, her body shaking as she realized that tears were running down her face. Her eyes nervously lifted up to find the dark brown color of her brother's eyes staring back at her with a concerned look. She was shaking so badly and crying, she looked ready to break right then and there. He looked past her shoulder to see that she had been looking at the spot where Klaus had killed him the night before. "Tyler?" His eyes returned to her at the sound of her voice.

She sounded so broken and scared. Out of everyone that had been there the night before, she was the one who was effected the most by it. Elena was putting on a brave face, but she hadn't lost someone that she loved like Becca had. She didn't watch her brother die right in front of her. "Hey. I'm right here." He told her softly as he pulled her into his arms. A sob broke free as her head hit his chest and his arms wrapped around her. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, Becca." He mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of his head.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes, just holding onto each other and taking in the truth that they both had changed after the night before, but they were still themselves. They were still Becca and Tyler Lockwood, brother and sister together forever and always. Nothing would change that, not even for a second would that _ever_ change. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. They pulled back from their embrace, sniffling back her tears on Becca's part, and smiled back at each other. "Come on. I'll walk you to cheer leading practice. You and Caroline can both cheer me on." He told her as he motioned for her to follow him.

She nodded her head, letting a small giggle slip out as she kept herself hidden under his arm. He smiled happily at the sound of her laughter as he took her bag from her and led her outside of the gym. They passed by Jeremy on their way out. Tyler didn't know much on the situation, but he knew that the baby Gilbert had hurt his sister in some way or another. He snarled at the thought of any guy hurting his sister. He purposely bumped shoulders with the junior roughly as they passed by him. Becca kept her head hidden in her brother's chest, not risking meeting Jeremy's hurt eyes as he watched them walk away.

%^%^&$%^&

Practice was going fine until the the head cheerleader, which was no longer Caroline since she stepped down, asked if anyone had seen Dana. Caroline bit her lip nervously, knowing exactly where Dana was. She looked over at Becca to see her shaking a bit. She was about to reach out and take her hand when someone moved in between them. "Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah said as she appeared between the two girls.

Caroline and Becca shared a wary look over the blond's head as she started to stretch out. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked her, but she went ignored. Becca tried to keep the attention away from them as she went back to stretching. Caroline needed to know though. "Hey." Ignored again. "Hey." She said a bit louder, finally gaining Rebekah's attention as she straightened up and faced her. "You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." She told her as they stood face to face.

Becca paused briefly as she stretched her arms out. She was hoping that the two blonds didn't make a scene. That was the last thing any of them needed right now of all times. "I'm only interest in hers, but I think I might take an interest in yours as well. Your spunk. Your popularity." She paused as she looked past Caroline to see Tyler doing sprints. "Maybe even your boyfriend." She told her with a knowing smirk as she went back to stretching.

Becca saw Caroline grit her teeth together angrily, but she didn't know how to handle this. She knew her blond friend's worst insecurity. It was being put second. That happened a lot to her, but Tyler had been hers. Sure, she knew he would put Becca first, she was his sister, but she wasn't counting that. He had picked her and he had loved her. Now with Rebekah suddenly in the picture with her hybrid brother, she was panicking over loosing Tyler to them.

They turned when the new coach for the year had called it quits for the day. The two girls shared a worried look when they saw Tyler having a stare off with him. He was compelling him, and he wasn't being smart about it either. "I'll go. You, uh, stay here and finish up." Caroline told her before going over to talk to Tyler. Becca watched on sadly as Tyler ripped her a new one about her acting like he was the bad guy in all of this. She was officially worried for her brother. He wasn't fine like he had said he was, and she could clearly see that.

#$$%%$%^$

She knew that Elena and Damon had a plan. She knew it the second that she spotted Damon getting his flirt on with Rebekah by the fire. The fact that her brother was not present to his favorite party of the year was also a red flag. She scanned the grounds, even more _not_ surprised to see Elena leading Stefan off somewhere else entirely from the party. She rolled her eyes at the two before turning her attention back over to Rebekah and Damon. She felt herself gasp when she saw Rebekah stab Damon in the gut with the branch she had been using to make smores and walked away from him.

She was about to go over to him and see if he was okay when a hand wrapped around her wrist. She winced when she felt nails dig into her skin, making her come to realize that this was most definably a girl holding onto her wrist. She turned to find that it was Rebekah who was suddenly the one behind her. "What are you and your friends up to? Why was Damon just trying to charm me?" She hissed to the younger girl as she dragged her away from listening ears. Which meant Damon and Caroline.

She finally let her go once they were far enough from the party. She waited a moment, as if waiting to see if anyone followed them out there before fulling turning to her. Becca didn't like the fact that she was still being kept in the dark about things that were important for her to know. Like, for instance, why they seemed to find it important to distract Rebekah and lure Stefan away from the party. "I'm not as in the know as you seem to think I am, Rebekah." She said out to her, answering her question from before when she had grabbed her.

The blond vampire studied her for a moment before realizing that she was telling the truth, they hadn't told this girl anything about what ever it was that they were doing tonight with her and Stefan. "Very well." She said out boredly. "I don't understand why my brother finds you so interesting, besides the obvious, of course. You know nothing, only the few things that were revealed to you when all of the lies ran out. I bet that they didn't even tell you why your hero Damon wasn't there to rescue you both yesterday while he was out of town." Rebekah taunted her.

Becca felt her tiny fists clench tightly at her sides as the blond original circled around her with that teasing laugh of hers. "I know that they were looking for some vampire guy named Mikael, and I know that there's a witch on the other side trying to restore balance among the earth. She wants to kill your brother, and so does Mikael." Becca said out as confidently as she possibly could. Her voice shook slightly, but over all she remained strong in front of this original.

Rebekah was about to snap at her, slam her against a tree and just leave her there for someone else to find, when she noticed something off. Just behind the girls, a branch snapped off of one of the trees. She could hear it, but she smelt no one near by. She scanned the darkness around them cautiously. Becca noticed that something was off and inched toward the blond as she tried her best to see through the trees, but she didn't have the clearness that Rebekah did.

A whistling sound caught the blond's attention just in time for her to turn around and be stabbed through the gut with a branch. She fell the ground in pain. It was too far in for her to get out on her own. Becca screamed out as she saw the original fall to the dirt ground, groaning out in pain as she grabbed onto the branch. She spun around when she heard something behind her. For a flicker of a second, she could of sworn that she saw someone behind one of the trees, but they were gone before she could squint her eyes.

She heard the same whistling sound from behind her. She spun around again just as Damon appeared in front of her, snarling as he crouched down threateningly. His fangs were bared as he scanned the trees. "Becca, run. Now! Grab Barbie Klaus, and go find Elena. She in the parking lot with Ric." Damon growled out to her. She hesitated for a moment, casting one last look to Damon before hurrying over to Rebekah. Together, they pulled the branch out of her side and in no time she was healed. She shot up to her feet, ready to rip the pest that stabbed her's head clear off when Damon shot her a warning look.

She growled angrily, but in the end rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Becca. Without warning, the two were off and in search of Elena and Ric. They found them in the parking lot with Stefan, watching as Alaric's car went up in flames. Elena's head snapped to the side when she heard them appear. "Becca," She breathed out in relief before she rushed over to the girl and grabbed her from the original. Rebekah muttered out an annoyed 'your welcome' before going over to Stefan to see if he was okay.

The five of them didn't have a clue as to what had attacked them all tonight. It was like it was something else entirely. A few minutes had gone by before Becca's phone went off. She looked to find that it was Jeremy who was calling her. She motioned that she'd be right back. Elena nodded as she kept Becca in her sights as she watched her pick up her phone. The second that she had said 'hello', Jeremy was going off a mile a minute. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa. Jeremy, slow down. What are you talking about?" She asked him as she tried to understand what he had just said to her.

_"Vickie made a deal with some original witch. She has to kill you and Elena so she can stay in our world. Are you and Elena alright?"_

Becca was trying to process what he had just told her. It had been a ghost that had almost killed her and Elena. Not just any ghost though, it had been Vickie. She knew that it had been too good to believe that she was gone for good. "A little banged up, but we're okay. Damon's out there alone though. How can he protect himself if he can't even see her?" She asked him panickly. She was more worried about the fact that Damon was out there alone if anything else.

_"Bonnie did a spell to get rid of her. Damon should be fine."_

She let out a breath of relief upon hearing that. She told Jeremy that she would have Elena fill him in more later and hung up. She returned to the group soon after. "It was Vickie that attacked us both. Jeremy said that she made some deal with another witch on the other side and to be able to stay here? She had to restore the balance and kill us both. Is Damon here yet?" She asked her as she approached them all. Elena shook her head. She didn't seem to be that surprised that there were now ghost of every else now in the town.

When Damon finally showed up, he hugged Becca first, asking her if she was okay, which because of him and Rebekah, she was. He then turned to Elena and wiped the blood from her cheek. Becca turned just in time to see Rebekah helping Stefan walk away. "Hey, Rebekah!" She called out to her. The blond in question turned to give her an annoyed look, clearly just wanting to know what ever the hell it was she wanted so she could leave. "Thank you for saving me tonight." She said out to her. Rebekah seemed shocked at her 'thank you', but nodded her head slowly before she left with Stefan back to the boarding house.


	53. Will You Love A Ghost?

Thanks for the reviews! Almost Caught up with the show! I'm so excited! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 49

#$%$#%$#

Becca was laying in her bed the next morning. She didn't want to get up and get ready. She just wanted to sleep in her bed and forget the rest of the world, but it didn't seem like the rest of the world wanted to forget about her. That was made clear to her when Jeremy came walking into her room. "Don't you know the meaning of knocking before you come in? Or, how about, not coming over at all before two weeks after a break up?" She said out to him from underneath her blanket.

He rolled his eyes at her, but said nothing more as he yanked the blanket off of her bed, stripping her of her shield. She let a a shriek of protest as she sat up and flung her pillow at him. He caught it with a laugh and tossed it back at her. "Very funny, Becks. Look, we need to talk. Now, not in two weeks. I know that I shouldn't have lied to you about everything that I did, but I did and it's in the pause now. I can't go back and change what I did, and neither can you. You've kept stuff from me too." He told her as he watched her get up from her bed and pull on her robe.

She narrowed her eyes on him. What had she possibly ever lied to him about that even compared to what he's lied to her about? What could she have possibly kept from him that he didn't already know? "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jeremy. I've never lied to you like you've lied to me." She snapped at him as she paced around her room. She couldn't sit still for the life of her.

Jeremy felt his temper flair at the mention of not having ever lied to him before. How could she forget? "Uh, you lied to me when you didn't tell me that Klaus kissed you, and, uh, you know the fact that you saw him while you were about to have sex with me, Becca!" He shouted at her as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides. Her pacing suddenly stopped where she stood as her head snapped to the side to look at him with narrowed eyes. It was like he was making it seemed like she wanted either of those things to happen. _He_ wanted to keep secrets from her. _He_ wanted to keep seeing Ana. Not _her_.

How could he seriously think that she would ever even imagine cheating on him, with Klaus of all people? Did he truly not know a thing about her? Why was he so quick to assume she would cheat on him? She loved him, and he had said that he loved her too. "Did you hear about the part where he compelled me to kiss him, Jeremy? Did you forget about the part where I screamed bloody murder when I saw him instead of you? How dare you think that I would ever even _think _of cheating on you! I loved you!" She screamed at him as she hit with another pillow.

Jeremy winced at the mention of compulsion. Elena had left that part out when she told him. He didn't let that stop him from being upset though. She had still not told him about it regardless. "What about the next time he comes to town? Huh? You still don't hate him, I can see it in your eyes. Even after everything he put you through, you still don't hate him, Becca." Jeremy shouted at her. She stared back at him in shock. Where had that come from?

He was right, she didn't have it in her to hate Klaus. She didn't like him at all either though. He was nothing to her, and Jeremy should know that. She might not have it in her to hate him, that took energy and time to do, and she was not going to give any more of her time to that monster. "I want you to leave." He opened his mouth to tell her no, but she wasn't hearing it. "If you can't trust me enough to know that I wouldn't do that to you with the man who's killed my brother and best friend? Then, I want you to leave my room, my house, and my property, Jeremy." She said to him firmly with narrowed eyes.

Still, he didn't move from where he stood. He was stubborn and not about to give up on them. He hadn't meant to start a fight, but things hadn't come out the way he would have liked them to. She wanted him gone though. "Tyler!" She shouted out, knowing that her brother would hear her. Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. She was going to have her brother throw him out? He scoffed and waved her off as he turned to leave just as Tyler opened the door. He pushed past the hybrid and stormed out of the house, leaving the two Lockwoods behind.

Becca flinched when she heard the front doors slam shut behind Jeremy. She tried to hold back her tears, but it wasn't working our so well for her. She crawled back into her bed and lifted her knees to her chin. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to hold back her sobs. Tyler sighed as he moved toward her bed and climbed on top. He pulled his sister to him as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

$%#%$%$

Becca was wondering around boredly after the the beginning of today's Founder's celebration. There were just so many of them that even her, who was a Lockwood, lost track of which were which some times. She was hoping to bump into one of her friends, but then again, she wasn't. She wanted time to just breath and think about the past week. So much stuff had happened to her in the past week alone. She was honestly surprised that she hasn't completely broke after watching her brother die, breaking up with Jeremy, and not to mention seeing all of those innocent werewolves die at the hands of Klaus in the woods.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't realize what Damon's blue car was pulling up in front of her. "Hey, baby Lockwood!" He called out to get her attention. She pulled herself back from her thoughts and looked over at him. "You wouldn't have happened to see your uncle Mason today, have you?" He asked out to her as he checked to make sure that no one was in hearing distance. Becca looked at him confused as she shook her head 'no'. "Cause, I'm pretty sure he chained me up and stuck a hot poker through my gut this morning." Damon filled her in.

Damon had spared her the details on how he had killed her uncle Mason all those months ago, but she had a pretty good feeling that what he just said was done to him, was also done to her uncle. "That's not possible. Jeremy told me that you had to be thinking of the ghost to see them." She said out to him as she stood in front of the car now. She looked around to make sure that no one new was near them. The last thing that she needed was for her mother to know that she knew what she was doing with the rest of the founders, and that she knew about all this supernatural stuff on it's own.

Damon nodded his head in agreement. Bonnie had explained that to him too when he had told her and vampire Barbie. "Get in. We're headed to the Grill." He told her with a nod of his head. She looked around once more before nodding and jogging around the car to get to the passenger side of the car. She opened the door and slid inside, closing the door just before he took off toward the Grill. It wasn't long before they were there and parking. Damon got out first and jogged over to the other side to open her door for her. Even now, he was being a gentleman to her.

The two walked inside the Grill together and headed over to the bar when they bumped into Alaric. Damon motion for her to go wait at the bar for them while he convinced Alaric to talk to him. Elena had filled her in on the fact that Damon had killed him simply because he could kill him and he would wake up in a few hours. She nodded and went to save them some seats. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any drinks, but she was still allowed to sit here. "Now, this is not a pretty sight. My favorite niece sitting alone at a bar before she's even eighteen." A voice said out to her.

Her eyes widened as she spun around on her stool to see her uncle Mason standing there. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him, but there was the fear that she would just drop right through him, hit the floor, and make a big fool of herself. "Uncle Mason? What are you doing here? How are you here?" She whispered out to him, fearing that she would look completely insane if she spoke out his name any louder then she already had. He chuckled at her antics and motioned for her to go to the bathroom. She was confused, but if he could explain to her what was happening? What could it hurt.

She got up off of her stool and left to go to the bathroom. She was confused as she went down the hallway to the room alone. Maybe her uncle was going to meet her inside so it didn't look weird if others could see him? She didn't think anything else of it as she pushed opened the door to the bathroom, only to scream on what she found inside. Jeremy and Ana broke apart from their kiss just in time to see Becca staring back at them in horror. "Becca, let me explain." Jeremy started to say before his sister came running inside the room.

She had heard Becca's scream from around the corner and had hurried to find out what had happened to her. She skidded to a stop in the door way, confused as she saw Ana standing beside Jeremy. "Ana?" She asked out confused, causing the ghost's eyes to widened even more. Becca felt her whole inside burn as she stared at the two in disbelief. Jeremy had just accused her of cheating a few hours ago, yet it was he who was cheating on her. "What is going on in here?" Elena asked out to them all as she scanned the room of faces. None seemed to want to answer her though.

She couldn't stand there and see him next to her any longer. She pushed past Elena and hurried out of the Grill. She was running past the bar when the three men saw her run by. Damon told them quickly that he'd be right back before he took off after her. Alaric and Mason stared after him both with mixed emotions. Mason was surprised to see the vampire care so much about his niece, especially considering the fact that he had killed him and didn't like his nephew any better.

Damon ran out after Becca into the parking lot. He could hear her sobs as she stumbled over her feet and hit her knees. "Hey. Hey, careful." He said out to her as he hurried to her side. She was sobbing so hard that her face was turning red. "If this is about your uncle Mason, I'm sorry, Becca. I am." He told her as he pulled her to him and held onto her as she cried.

She shook her head. He had it all wrong. This had nothing to do with her dead uncle or even with that fact that he had killed him all those months ago. It was about something that she should have known was coming. "He kissed her, Damon." She cried out to him. He looked down at her confused. "Jeremy was kissing Ana." She explained better to him as her sobs grew louder. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was the last thing that they all needed right now.

He pulled her up to her feet, helping her stand up on her feet as he sturdied her. He brushed away her tears and held her head up so she would lock eyes with him. "Who cares, Becca? You're better then him, you know that. I know that. God, everyone knows that. Let him be with the little vampire ghost bitch. You're so much stronger then that. Don't let him have that control over you." He told her as he searched her eyes, searching for the girl who had been stronger and had over come seeing her brother die, the girl who had over come Klaus and even him.

She nodded her head after a minute as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Damon was right, she was stronger then this, but it still hurt to know that Jeremy could kiss that girl right after he accused her of cheating on him with Klaus. "Can I borrow your car? I wanna go home, but I don't want to walk." She asked him after a minute of composing herself. Damon seemed hesitant on giving her his car keys, but the look in her eyes were breaking him down. "Please, Damon. I'm not that bad of a driver." She pleaded with him.

He slowly took out his car keys and put them in her hands. He was trusting her not to total his favorite car. It was his baby, and he was trusting her with it. Her, being a seventeen year old girl that had yet to get her own license yet. "Just bring her back in one piece." He told her as he closed her fingers around the keys. She nodded, giving him a weak smile before she hugged him. He was caught off guard as she kissed his cheek and took off toward his car.

He waited until she was out of the parking lot before going back inside the Grill. If only he had known that something was wrong. Inside his car, Becca was holding the steering wheel with one hand while the other hand her stomach. She was trying so hard not to close her eyes and wish the pain away, since she knew that it would do her nothing good. It would only cause her to crash Damon's car. Her insides felt like they were on fire.

She was driving around for hours down the hidden roads of town when night had eventually fallen. She knew that she had to be back with her mother for the event tonight, but she couldn't risk bumping into Jeremy so soon. She knew that he was trying to call her, and so was everyone one else, but she just wanted to be left alone for the rest of the night. Was that too much to ask? She didn't think so. Her insides suddenly flamed in pain, causing her to scream out as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

She looked up through teary eyes to see someone in the middle of the street. A gasp left her lips as she recognized who it was. Only, it wasn't since she was her and she was driving the car. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she drove closer and closer to herself. "Iliana?" She asked out before her eyes widened. She couldn't hit a ghost, especially not the one who looked like herself! She twisted the steering wheel all the way to the left to try and avoid the ghost, but only ended up sending herself off of the road and into a tree.

She screamed as she saw the tree coming closer to her. She felt herself fly forward in the seat, her head hitting the steering wheel in the process. She let out a gasp of air as her world went black as her head hit the head of her seat. As her world was starting to go dark, she could see that there was a group of men coming toward her and Damon's car. If she could have focused more, she would have realized that they were vampires. The last thing she saw before the lights truly went out in her head, was Rebekah appearing in front of her and tossing one of the men aside with a growl of furry.

Rebekah glanced back to see that Becca was now unconscious. She growled again when one of the pathetic vampires came at her again. She went to reach her hand into one of their chest, but her fingers met nothing but hollowness where there was suppose to be a heart. The man chuckled at her confusion and pulled her arm out of his chest. He twisted her arm around and swung her into a tree. She cried out in pain as she hit the tree.

The tomb vampires turned their attention to the human girl then as a car was driving up to the scene. Inside was Bonnie and Caroline. "Oh my god." They both gasped out upon seeing their friend in danger. "Bonnie, keep driving. I'll help Becca." She told her witch friend as she got out of the car. Bonnie was hesitant on leaving, but they knew that the only real way to take out these guys would be if she destroyed the necklace.

Caroline was standing protectively in front of Damon's car just before the tomb vampires could get to Becca. The blond knew why they were coming after her. She was a Lockwood, the baby of the family. She would be the one continuing the line just like Tyler would be. With Becca killed, they would surely hurt more then half of the town, especially with her being so young. "Don't come any closer!" Caroline snarled as she crouched down threateningly, her fangs dropped and ready to kill anyone who tried to hurt her friend.

She flinched when Rebekah appeared at her side, ready to fight with her to protect the human girl behind them. "I'll warn you all now. My brother, Klaus, will not be pleased to hear that you are all going after his human." Rebekah said out to the tomb vampires, who in turn just laughed at her threat. The blond original turned to Caroline confused as to why they were laughing at her. "What is it? Why are they laughing at me?" She asked the vampire beside her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course the original didn't know that these vampires weren't just any vampires. They were ghosts, and they were angry ghost vampires at that. "They're ghost, Rebekah. They can't be killed again, not even by your big bad hybrid brother." She filled her in quick as the ghost came at them. They certainly didn't feel like ghost while they attacked them. The two girls kept a line of defense in front of the car, trying their best to be pulled away from the car. It was becoming harder to do so since they were out numbered though.

Unknown to the girls and vampire ghosts, the tomb vampires weren't the only ghosts at the crash sight. Another was there, and he was on the two blond's side. It was Stevie, and he wanted to get Becca out of that car. He appeared right in front of the car and pulled the crushed door open. He inspected the damage done to the girl inside and if she was able to be moved. Luckily she wasn't in too bad a shape. She had a broken arm and possibly a concussion, but other then that she would be alright for him to move her out of the car.

He slid her closer to the door and lifted one of her arms around his neck as he slid his other arm under her knees. He lifted her up with little to no struggle. She was always so tiny and light as a feather. He looked down at her and sighed. Her head had fallen back limply, her mouth opened slightly as her eyes stayed closed. "I am so sorry for everything I did to you, Becca." He said out softly to her as he carried her away from the car. Upon hearing her name be said, Rebekah's head whipped around angrily to see some ghost takin her away from the car.

She snarled out angrily, about to go after him, but Caroline's sudden grip on her arm stopped her. She shot her an annoyed look, one of which the younger vampire just rolled her eyes at. "It's alright. He's a good ghost. We have to keep these guys away from her. Stevie will protect her until we can." She told her before they turned their attention back to the tomb vampires. They didn't even look like they were breaking a sweat, unlike the two girls who were getting more tired by the second. Caroline was really hoping that Bonnie would hurry up with that spell to get rid of these creeps already.

Stevie laid Becca against one of the trees and caressed her cheek before turning to see that the tomb vampires were turning the tables on the girls. They would surely loose in the end. "I'm going to redeem myself to you. I swear it, Becca." He whispered to her as he touched her cheek once more before rushing to go help the two blond vampires in the fight. He ripped one away from Caroline before they could tear her head off. He swung the vampire around and threw him into a tree. He growled out with the force her used behind his throw.

Caroline stared at Stevie in shock. He had just helped her out majorly. Even if he was a ghost, she had to give him some credit. The sound of Rebekah's cry of pain as another one of the tomb vampires grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back, about to attempt at ripping her own heart out. Caroline could let them too, if she really wanted to, but she couldn't do it in the end. She snarled as she lunged onto the vampires shoulder, twisting his head and dropping him to the side. The two shared a look, one that questioned their hatred for the other. "Bonding time later, ladies!" He shouted out to them as he struggled with another one of the vampires.

The two girls coughed at the awkwardness before going back to fighting their loosing fight against the ghost vampires. Even with Stevie's help to better their odds, they were still loosing the fight. The vampires had them in their grasps, about to kill them both of the girls, unknown to the fact Rebekah would be the only one to come back to 'life' since she couldn't be actually killed. Becca was starting to come through, her head in a fuzzy state when she saw the three fighting to survive and to keep her alive as well.

Just as they were about to end at least Caroline's undead life, the tomb vampires were suddenly gone, and so was Stevie. Bonnie had done it. She had gotten rid of the ghosts who had managed to get back into the real world. Tears ran down her face as she realized that it meant that her uncle Mason was gone again too. Caroline suddenly appeared in front of her, checking her over for any injuries on her. "My arm hurts." She realized as she tried to move it, only to cry out when a shock of pain shot through her.

Caroline stiffened at the blood on her head, but managed to keep herself focused on Becca, not her blood. Rebekah saw the struggle and pushed her aside. "Her arm's broken. You go home. I'll take it from here." Rebekah told her as she checked Becca's arm to see how serious it was. Caroline hesitated, but Rebekah shot her back a deadly look. "Go before I change my mind on not just killing her now!" She threatened the blond vampire. She quickly nodded and took off to see what was going on with the others and to get them up to date with Becca.

Rebekah lifted Becca up in her arms and took off to the local hospital. She carefully put her down to make it believable when she brought her inside. "Can I get some help over here! This girl's been hurt!" She shouted out as she helped her inside of the emergency room. They were suddenly surrounded by doctors and Becca was taken from her. Rebekah explained to them in a frightened teenaged voice that she found her crashed on the side of the road and just brought her here without thinking. Her cell phone had been dead and Becca's was crushed during the crash.

$#^#$%#%$

Rebekah had brought Becca back to the boarding house after things were cleared with the doctors. The human girl was now sporting a new cast on her arm, which the original had taken the pleasure of already signing it. She was mostly surprised when the girls had chosen to go with a neon orange colored cast. Becca had found herself curled up on the couch with a blanket in front of the fire. Rebekah had gone to get her something to drink.

Now that she was alone, she was forced to think about the thing that she had been putting off for the past few hours. Were Jeremy and her truly over now? Was him kissing Ana the true end to their relationship? The very same relationship she had once thought would last forever. "This was the best I could find that would even start to help the night we've had." She wiped her eyes when she saw that Rebekah had returned with a cup of liquid. She handed the girl her cup before finding a seat down beside her. She watched as Becca took a sip of what ever it was in the cup, only to choke on the burning effect it had as it went down her throat. "It's only brandy. I'm sure big bad Damon will yell at me for giving it to you, but you seem to need it." She told her as she took her own sip of her brandy.

Becca nodded and hesitated as she stared at her cup. Rebekah didn't even know the half of what she had gone through tonight. "I saw him kiss her. Damon says I shouldn't care, but I can't help it. I loved him so much." She confessed to the original vampire beside her. She didn't know why she was, it wasn't like Rebekah would care in even the slightest of bits, but she needed to talk to someone and she was there. "It hurts so bad, and I don't know how to make it stop. I just keep replaying it in my head over and over again. Did I make him kiss her? Did I do something to make him turn to her? Did he ever really love me at all?" She said as she turned to the blond beside her. "He was so quick to believe that I had cheated on him with Klaus. Was he just looking for a reason to turn to Ana?" Becca asked her as her tears rolled down her face.

Rebekah actually felt pity for this girl. She knew what it felt like to love someone so much, only to have it thrown back in her face and stomped on. "It looks like you really need that drink." She said out to the girl. She smiled weakly before nodding her head and taking another sip of the brandy. She winced as it burned it's way down her throat again. "Speaking of my big brother, I'm going to have to call him. He wants weekly reports on you and the doppelganger. He's going to want to talk to you, fair warning. If you don't he'll have no choice but to come check on you himself, and I'm fairly sure that your friends don't want that right now." Rebekah warned her as she took her phone out of her pocket and held it up for her to see.

Becca bit her lip, talking to Klaus was the last thing she wanted to do right now, but Rebekah was right. Him coming back to town so soon was something even worse right now. She slowly nodded that she understood as Rebekah dialed her brother's number and waited for him to pick up. "Rebekah, love, what is you want? Is it important, I'm in the middle of convincing these nice werewolves to join my hybrid army." They heard Klaus' voice say out on the other end of the line.

Rebekah shared one last look with Becca beside her before sighing and getting up from the floor. "We got attacked by ghost tonight, Nik. It wasn't pretty. I don't know where Stefan is, but Elena is alright. She wasn't harmed at all tonight. You little human girl, on the other hand, has had quite the night." She filled her brother in on what had happened tonight. _'Is she there with you now? Let me talk to her.'_ Klaus demanded on the other end.

Rebekah held out her hand toward Becca, silently telling her to take the phone from her. She nodded, taking a deep shaky breath, before reaching out and taking the phone from her. "I'm alright. Just a broken arm. I should be fine in a few weeks the doctor said." She told him as she answered the phone. She heard a breath of relief on the other end and smiled slightly. At least someone cared about how she was doing since the crash.

_"Are you sure that you're alright? What else happened tonight? Rebekah made it seem like there was more to it then a simple crash."_

She was tempted to tell him that she had seen Iliana tonight, but she decided against it in the end. She had to tell him something though, and she knew that it had been about Jeremy and Ana. He wouldn't believe anything else, and it wasn't like he wouldn't hear about it anyways since she told his sister about it. "I saw Jeremy kissing one of the ghost. It was his ex girlfriend. I'm alright though. I'm stronger then that." She told him.

_"That you are, love. That you are. I've got to get back, but I will be checking in on you soon. Now give the phone back to Rebekah and get some rest, love."_

She did as he said and told him 'good night' before handing the phone back to Rebekah. She left the room to finish up her talk with her brother in the other room, leaving Becca alone to finish her drink. She took another slow sip of the liquid when the door to the boarding house opened and Damon came inside. She looked up when he came into the room. "Damon!" She said out as she jumped to her feet, leaving the drink behind as she flew over to Damon.

She jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. She was so happy to see him alright and safe. He held onto him the best she could with her cast covered arm. "Nice piece of armor, Becks. Can I sign it?" He asked her as she pulled away from his slightly. She laughed out as he held up her bright orange cast. He chuckled with her. After the day they've had, it just felt nice to laugh. Damon welcomed her into his arms again and just held onto her. He wasn't going to let her go for at least the rest of the night.


	54. Realizing You Made A Friend

Thanks for all the reviews! I love writing the friendships between Becca and Damon and Becca and Caroline, they have to be my favorite lol. I can't wait to get the next few chapters out, I'm already caught up and writing 'All My Children' now. I do not own anything in this fiction, everything besides Becca belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 50

#$%$#%$#$%#%

Becca was tempted to just stay home from school the next day, but she couldn't do that to herself. Like Damon had reminded her over and over the night before, she was stronger then how she was acting. She didn't give herself enough credit, which in turn, made it so no one else gave her any credit at all. So here she was, at school, and coming face to face with Jeremy. She had wanted to hide from him, but he had seeked her out on his own, not letting her hide away from him.

They came face to face in the hallway. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes on him as he looked back down at her with a guilty expression. "I don't want to hear it, Jeremy. I'm done. You kissed Ana, and I'm glad that she's gone. While you were out looking for her, do you know where I was?" She asked him. He opened his mouth to apologize to her, but she cut him off before he could. "I was crashing into a tree and knocked unconscious while my friends, god, even Stevie, risked their lives to protect mine. Where were you while this was going on? Oh yeah, sticking your tongue down Ana's throat." She answered for him.

His jaw hit the floor as she pushed past him and continued down the hall. He stared after her with a hurt expression. That was it. They were officially over, and there was no going back. All the lies and secrets had caught up to them and ripped them away from the other. "Looks like my brother is going to have an easy time once he returns for her." A voice said from behind him. He turned to find Rebekah behind him. He scowled at her and her mention of her brother. "Don't blame anyone but yourself, ghost boy. Becca told me what you did, and if she ends up with my brother? It's all your fault." She told him before hitting his shoulder as she brushed past him.

Jeremy growled softly to himself as he watched her strut away from him. Klaus wasn't going to get anywhere near Becca if it was the last thing he ever did. She wasn't making it any easier for him to help her though. She needed to get over it and forgive him already like he knew that she would. Without thinking, he punched his hand into the locker before storming off down the hallway to get to his own class. At the end of the hall, Becca watched on sadly as he hit the locker and stormed off. She didn't want to upset him, but she couldn't be with him.

Her hand went to her stomach. She could still feel the burning feeling she had felt while she was in Damon's car last night before she crashed it. She had thought it was only because she was upset, but it never went away like it had before. She winced as the burning got a bit worse, but she fought to keep a straight face. She knew that she was dying, but that didn't mean that anyone else had to know. "Hey, Becca, you coming to watch cheering practice or what?" She turned to find Rebekah behind her and gave her a small smile before nodding her head. The two walked down the hall toward the gym to go get ready for practice.

#$$##

Becca was trying her best to stretch, but her sides just kept burning to the point that she was starting to tear up. She fought through it though. She wasn't going to let this control her life. She wasn't going to let what ever this was beat her. She wasn't weak, Damon and so many others had told her that. She was strong, and she wasn't going to let some ancient curse thing take her down. She might have a broken arm, but that didn't mean that she still couldn't stretch with the girls. She went to stretch out doing a one hand back stretch, but the second she stretched, her entire stomach felt as if it was fire.

She let out a scream of pain as she came crashing down onto the hard grassy ground below her. The girls rushed to her to see if she was alright, but it was Rebekah who pushed her way through the group to get to her. "Becca, what is it?" She asked as she looked for any injuries besides her arm. "What's wrong?" She asked her when she didn't find anything else wrong with her. She searched the girl's eyes and saw that it was not something she wanted to discuss in front of everyone else. "Would you all back up, please? She needs air." Rebekah snapped at the other girls.

They nodded and went back to stretching and practicing some of their moves while the two girls stayed where they were on the grass. "It hurts, Rebekah. It feels like I'm on fire." She cried out to the blond in front of her. "Make it stop." She told her as she gripped onto her hand. The original didn't know what to do. She felt as if this was her fault. While they were at the hospital, she had compelled the nurse to take some of Becca's blood and put it in blood bags for her. They didn't take that much, but enough to leave her drained afterword.

She hadn't told Becca any of this. She helped the girl up to her feet. Becca doubled over when her body caught on fire once again. She cried out in pain as Rebekah held onto her. "Lets get you home, shall we?" Rebekah told her as she helped Becca over to Stefan's car. Since he was currently MIA, she had taken it upon herself to give the car some good mileage while he was gone. She opened the door and Becca strained to slide inside while Rebekah got to the driver's side and jumped inside. Soon the two were off toward the boarding house.

_'A young and free spirited Iliana laughed out as she ran over to the two sword fighting men. One had long blond hair while the other had flowing black hair. They were opposites, both in looks and personalities. "Look, brother, Iliana has come to watch me beat you." Niklaus, the blond boy, had laughed out to his older brother, Elijah. Their swords clashed together as they circled around. Iliana loved to watch them clash their swords together. She found it exciting and it made her heart race to see who would be the victor of their matches._

_Soon Rebekah and the youngest of her brothers, little Henrik, came running toward them, just as excited to watch the fight as she was. "What is it they are fighting about this time, Ili?" Rebekah laughed out to the girl she consider her sister as they stood beside her. Iliana seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and laughing out as Elijah seemed to have the upper hand on Niklaus. "Shall we make a bet, Ili?" Little Henrik said up to her as he tugged on her dress._

_She laughed and nodded as she grabbed his hand and twirled him around with her, both of them laughing until she stopped and let him go. "We shall place a bet on it like always, Henrik! I keep my say on Niklaus though. He has been training amazingly since their last fight." Iliana told him as she ruffed the little boy's head of hair. The boy blushed and pulled her hand away from his head. Rebekah simply laughed at the two. "I vote for Elijah. He's older, ergo, he's fought with swords much longer then Niklaus has." She put her two cents in to the bet._

_Iliana merely shook her head at them both. They both knew that Henrik always voted for Elijah as the victor, and a good time out of all the times they've bet, he's come out the victor. This time though, Iliana had good faith in her best friend. "Lets see if you are right this time, Bekah." The young local girl laughed out to her friend as the three continued to watch on as the two men kept at it. The three had laughed out when Niklaus cut Elijah's belt clean off, declaring himself the victor for once. Iliana cheered out as she happily moved toward her friend. "You've won, Niklaus. Just as I knew you would." She said out happily as she embraced him._

_Their victory embrace was very cut short as both Mikael and Esther started over to them all. They were the parents of Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Henrik's, and to their other two sons. Iliana was the only one that wasn't their child, though, after all the years they've known her, she was treated as if she were. When Mikael left his wife's side, they knew that Niklaus was in trouble. He was always in trouble. Niklaus slowly moved Iliana away from him, fearing that if she were to stay too close to him that she would be hurt. Rebekah reached forward and pulled the other girl back with her and her youngest brother._

_Niklaus watched on as their mother turned her eye from them, from him, once again. She always did when Mikael thought fit to teach him a lesson. The older man took Elijah's sword from him as he circled around him. "So," He started to say. "Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior." He taunted Niklaus. Iliana grabbed onto both Rebekah and Henrik's hands, wishing not to see this cruelty be done to her best friend._

_She wished that Mikael would be gone, never to harm Niklaus ever again. He didn't deserve the punishments he gave him. Yes he was some times reckless and didn't think before he did or said things, but it never got anyone hurt before. The girls flinched as Mikael attacked him with his sword without warning, but thankfully Niklaus knew enough to block. "Father, we were just . . . having, fun." Niklaus tried to explain to him, but like always, Mikael never listened._

_All he saw was a disobedient boy who was stupid and didn't think. He'd rather have fun with his swords and chase some silly girl around the woods, then learn t fight for his life and his family's lives. "We fight for our survival." He told him. "And you find time, for _fun_! I want to have fun. Teach me. Come on." He shouted out as he moved closer to his son threateningly._

_Niklaus took a step away from his father, not wanting him to be too close to him in fear of when he strikes that it would truly be the last time. His father would be the death of him, not some animal in the words. "Father, it was nothing." He said out, but that all it took. Mikael lashed out at him. He tried his best to protect himself, but it was n use. Mikael was older and stronger then him. He knew it was over when his sword was thrown from his hands. _

_Mikael pushed him back, kicking his legs out from under him to cause him to fall to the ground. He winced and pain, but that one moment was over as his eyes widened in fear as his father held his blade to his throat. "You are foolish and impulsive, my boys." Mikael said out lowly to Niklaus as he moved the blade closer to his son's throat. "What? No more laughter?" He shouted out loudly as he truly held the blade to the skin on Niklaus' throat. With one wrong move, he could slice his neck if he truly wanted to._

_"You've made you point, Mikael." _

_Niklaus wasn't the only one to flinch when Mikael dug the sword into the dirt right beside his head. Iliana fought back a scream when she had seen him raise it above his head and strike. How the others could be so calm, she could never begin to imagine. "Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive. Boy." He spit out at the boy beneath him before getting to his feet and returning to his wife's side. Niklaus lifted his head slightly to look at the expressions on his siblings faces. None were looking at him, for fear of showing their pity toward him. His eyes flickered then over to Iliana and shame flowed through him.'_

%$#%$#%$

Rebekah had carried Becca inside and into the living room before putting her down on the couch. The human screamed out as another burst of flames hit her. Her screams lasted only a few minutes before they stopped. Her breathing was shallow and low as she relaxed in the cushions. Rebekah returned with a bowl of water and a towel. She dipped it into the water, rang it out quickly, before dabbing it slowly on Becca's forehead. She was burning up, and it didn't look good. "Can-can-can you tell me-me about Ili-Iliana? Please?" The human girl asked her as Rebekah pressed the cloth against her cheek.

The mention of that girl's name caused Rebekah's insides to twist. She didn't hate her like she had the original Petrova doppelganger, but she did leave an impression of her before she passed. "Now why would you want to talk about her?" Rebekah asked her as she replaced the water in the towel for fresh liquid. She continued to try and break the fever with cold water, but it was not working as fast as she would have really liked it to.

Becca kept seeing that girl, herself, in the road before she crashed. It was like just thought of that woman made her skin burn. She looked up at Rebekah through foggy eyes and knew that she had to tell her what she had seen on the road. "I-I-I think that I . . . that I saw her." Becca gasped out as her back arched as a flame of heat raised up her spine. She winced at the feeling of the pain shooting up her back. The original was taken back. It had to be a fluke, a trick of the light. Becca had been upset when she was driving. That was all it had to be.

Rebekah shook her head. Becca had to be mistaken, she couldn't have possibly seen Iliana while she was driving. Even the idea of seeing her ghost wasn't possible. That girl had been as happy as one could possibly be when she died. She would have moved on from this world long ago. "That's just impossible. Never mention her name to anyone in my family ever again." Rebekah said as she leaned closer to Becca. The door bell rang, signaling Elena's arrival. She had invited her over because Elena knew something that she couldn't have happen. "You are going to sleep peacefully until Elena leaves this house." She compelled the frightened girl. Her eyes slowly slid closed as she fell into a deep sleep on the couch. Once Rebekah was satisfied. She turned on some music and went to go let Elena inside.

_'Iliana was running around their village in a wild search for Niklaus and his brother. Her father and brothers had just come back from their cursed night under the full moon like they did every month around this time. She was the only one left who hadn't awoken her curse, and they all loved that about her. When they had returned, they came back with grave news. Henrik had been killed. Which got her to where she was now. "Niklaus!" She continued to scream out as she raced all over the place for him or anyone that might know where he was._

_She slid to a stop when she heard his voice. It was Niklaus, and he was calling out for him mother. He sounded so broken, so frightened. She raced off to find them, but it was too late, Henrik was truly dead. "Niklaus!" She screamed out as she ran closer to him. She watched as he fell to his knees beside his brother as Elijah came running over, as did their mother and Rebekah. "The wolves. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried out as his eyes stayed looked on his brother. She finally go to him and dropped to her knees beside him. He did nothing but cling to her arm the moment that he could.'_

Becca woke up with a gasp as she flew up from her laying position. She gasped for breath as if she had stopped for hours. All those memories of Iliana's, they were more of her story. It was like she could feel the closeness between Klaus and Iliana, the love that they had for the other. She truly did love him, he was her brother, her best friend. Rebekah had been like a sister to her. She had loved every one of those originals when they had been human, even Esther and Mikael on some level. She had been completely heart broken when Henrik had been killed and every time Mikael went after Klaus. "Becca? Are you alright?" She turned to find Rebekah coming into the room she had put her in.

She looked worn out, like her emotions had been pulled at since they got home. She shook her hand as she shook her head. "I saw you. I-I saw Iliana when you were human." She gasped out to her. Rebekah looked down at her in shock. It wasn't possible for Becca to have those memories unless someone gave them to her, but it just wasn't possible.

The sound of the door opened, Elena's voice following it. Soon the brunette was coming into the room. Her eyes briefly met Becca's before they turned to Rebekah, who was less then pleased to see the doppelganger. Becca was the first of the two to notice the papers in Elena's hands. "I thought I told you to leave." Rebekah said out annoyingly to the brunette behind them. She was truly tired of seeing her for the next year after the day she's put her through.

Elena didn't seem to really care if Rebekah wanted to see her anymore today or not though. She seemed to be determined to tell her something, and Becca had a sinking feeling her gut that it had something to do with those pictures. "How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena said out the blond original vampire in between them. Becca looked at them both confused. She sure missed a lot while she was sleeping it would seem.

Rebekah could believe this girl. She had already explained what had happened to her mother to Elena once already. If she didn't listen the first time, that was her fault and her fault only. "Nik was there. He told me." She told her again. Becca watched between the two girls curiously. By the look on Elena's face, she knew something was off with Rebekah's story.

Elena took a deep breath and shook her head. "He lied to you." She told her as she slowly came closer to her. "And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked her, as if she didn't believe her. "The cave where you carved your family's names, is covered in symbols. The story of your family. How your parents arrived." Elena went on to tell her as she showed her some of the pictures Alaric had taken. She laid them out on the table to show them both. "How they made peace." She said to her as she put down the first picture. "The spell that turned them into vampires." She said as she laid down another picture. "And this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's the combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol." Elena went on to explain another one of the pictures to her.

Becca could see that Rebekah didn't like where this was going. She was curious on why Elena thought the need to show these to her, but she had a bad feeling that she was going to regret it in the end. "And this is the one for your mother." Elena said as she put down another picture. Rebekah instantly recognized the design as her mother's necklace. "And this it the story of how she died." She told her as she laid down the last picture. "The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus." Elena told her, trying to get her to see the truth.

Rebekah refused to believe it though. Why would her brother kill their mother and then lie about it for all these years? "She put the curse on him, made it so he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene, comes aggression, and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah, and then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't loose you." Elena explained to Rebekah, hoping to god that she believed her.

She didn't want to believe her though. She wanted to believe the best in her brother, and continue to hate her father. It was easier doing that. It didn't hurt as much doing that. "These mean nothing. They're just stupid drawings by stupid people who had no idea who my family was." She shouted as she picked up the pictures and moved across the room toward the roaring fire. She threw them inside, setting them all a blaze.

Elena followed after her. She knew that if she just pushed a little further, that Rebekah would see reason and join their side against Klaus. She could see that she was almost there. She just needed to push a little further. "Then why are you so upset?" She asked out to her. She wasn't going to drop this and leave, like the other two girls now wanted her to do. She was going to stay until Rebekah saw that she was right, and that Klaus had lied to her all this time.

Rebekah couldn't understand why she was doing this to her. She had done nothing wrong to her, yet she had made it perfectly clear that she hated her. Why couldn't Elena just leave it alone and leave her and her family alone? "Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you." She shouted out angrily to the doppelganger. She just wanted Elena to leave already, but she wasn't going anywhere until the blond original saw the truth.

Elena kept egging her on though. She kept pressing it and pushing Rebekah to her limit like she knew that she would. Becca watched on with baited breath, just waiting for the original to snap. Even if Elena was right, and Klaus had killed the original witch, it didn't give Elena a right to do this. "Klaus killed your mother. He had a hold me, on you, on Becca, on everyone, and he has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop." She pressed on, but Rebekah had finally reached her breaking point.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't talk anymore. _Nothing_!"

Rebekah snapped and pushed Elena up against the wall, holding her up by the collar of her jacket. The monster inside of her was fighting to be released, and Elena saw that it was slowly winning the fight to be let out. Rebekah wasn't a newly turned vampire like Caroline was though. She could control it better then most. She took a shaky breath and slowly pulled away from Elena. "Elena, you should leave." Becca said out to her when she saw that Rebekah was trying to hold back her tears.

Elena shook her head. She wasn't leaving without Becca. The younger girl couldn't believe her. She just revealed that Rebekah's own brother had killed their mother and lied about it for a thousand years, and just wanted to leave and not care about what she had just caused? "I said leave, Elena. Now!" She found the strength in herself to scream at her. Elena flinched at her tone, but sad nothing as she nodded and left the boarding house alone.

Rebekah's knees gave out from under her as the door closed behind Elena echoed through out the house. Becca was instantly at her side and holding her, rocking them both back and forth as the originals cries filled the boarding house. Becca just whispered words with no other meanings to them then be nice as she smoothed back her blond hair and rubbed circles in her back. Rebekah looked up at Becca through her tears and saw something she had never seen before. A friend. Elena was wrong earlier. Rebekah didn't need to compel anyone to be her friend in the end. She had already made one on her own, and she was just realizing that.


	55. The Beauty And Her Beast

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter probably has one of my favorite scene in it that I've written so far! lol I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 51

#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$

Becca had ended up staying the night at the boarding house after calling her mom and telling her that a girl on the squad had a rough night and needed a mandatory girl's night. She had introduced Rebekah to the world of sleep overs by painting her nails for her and trying out different hair styles on her. She even went as far as giving the original a facial. Damon and Stefan had had the pleasure of listening to all the girl talk through out most of the night.

The next day, Damon and Stefan explained to them all what had happened the night before to them while they had gone out brotherly bonding. Mikael had found them, and almost killed Damon before Stefan agreed to draw Klaus back to town. To had to the dramatic effect, Mikael had followed them back to Mystic Falls. Since Becca was still technically the owner of the boarding house, she had to invite him like she had with Rebekah, even though she really didn't want to.

After an hour of preparing for the one phone call, it was time to actually call Klaus and convince him to come back to town. It had to be Stefan to do it since he was compelled not to lie to him. They all sat around as Stefan waited for him to answer the phone. Rebekah was waiting in the hallway with Becca, going over what she had to say when, and they knew he would, Klaus asked to talk to her. Mikael was daggered on the floor in the room, which helped Rebekah come down a little before her chat with her brother.

Becca glanced inside the room, but she could only hear half of the conversation going on. "Your father's dead." Wow, not even a hello, Becca thought to herself. "Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father, not dead. Mikael, daggered." They heard him tell Klaus. It went silent for a moment, not even the buzzing sound that told her Klaus was talking could be heard. "What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asked him. A moment went by before he started to explain to Klaus how they had taken down Mikael.

The story had been as close to the truth as they could possibly get. Becca and his sister had become friends and had stayed over the night before. Mikael had surprised attacked them and gone after Becca, hoping to use her as bait against Klaus. Damon, Rebekah, and Stefan had all worked together to vervain him to protect her. They found that he had had a dagger on him, which he had planned to use on Rebekah, and Becca had daggered him to protect her friends. Once he was done retelling the story, a moment went by before Stefan held out the phone for Becca. "He wants to talk you now." He said out as he extended the phone toward her.

Rebekah gave her hand a comforting squeeze, telling her that she would do fine while she talked to Klaus on the phone. They had known that he would want to talk to her as well as his sister when they told him the story of how they brought down Mikael with the dagger. She slowly moved into the room, taking a deep breath to compose herself before taking the phone from him and raising it up to her ear. "I'm okay, Klaus, really. Rebekah and the guys made sure that I was safe." She said into the phone once she had it.

_"I just needed to hear you say it to be sure, love. He didn't hurt you, did he?" _

She couldn't help but feel guilty now that she was actually talking to him, even if it was only on the phone. He had been one of the only ones to be actually honest with her, even if it was hurtful. He had even been concerned with her safety, unlike most of her other friends. Caroline had come to check up on her and called her for hourly updates, but that was about it. "I got my exercise for the day, but no. He didn't hurt me any more then I already am from the car crash." She explained to him.

_"Good to hear, love. I'll be checking up sooner then planned it would seem. We'll have to celebrate when I get back to town. Now give the phone back to Stefan, I just need to clear up a few more things."_

She said her good byes to him before handing the phone back to Stefan and going back over to Rebekah. She was half way there when she suddenly stopped and held onto her waist and winced in pain. The burning feeling had returned, and it was not happy with her. Elena was the first to realize that she was in pain, but Rebekah was the first to actually get to her. She helped her over to the couch Elena was sitting at and the two girls fussed over her as quietly as they could. Damon motioned for Stefan to keep going. They couldn't screw this up. "Well, he's here. Come by when ever. I'm sure Becca and your sister would be happy to see you." Stefan said as he got up, casting the girls a brief flicker before looking down at Mikael's daggered body. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." He told him.

A moment went by in silence before Stefan spoke again. Elena, Damon, and Stefan all shared a wary look before they turned to Rebekah. "That's not a problem. She's right here with Becca." He said into the phone before he reached out to hand her the phone. The original hesitated before leaving Becca's side and taking the phone. If this was going to work, her brother couldn't hear Elena and Becca. "Hello, Nik." She said into the phone. Rebekah locked eyes with Becca, as if hesitant to go through with the plan. She nodded her head, they all knew that they needed Klaus back here in Mystic Falls. "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good." She told him. "I miss you. I'm miserable here." Silence filled the room for a moment.

They were about to do victory laps around the house when Rebekah did something that wasn't part of the plan. "And there's something else going on that you need to know about." She said into the phone. Their eyes all snapped up to her, worry filling them as they prayed to god that she wasn't about to expose them. "Something's wrong with Becca. She won't admit it, but ever since we took the blood she's been getting weaker and she's been pains in her stomach. She told me that it feels like her insides are on fire and it's not going away. You need to come home, brother." She explained to her brother.

Becca looked at her in disbelief. She had told Rebekah that in confidence and while she had a fever. She wasn't suppose to go straight to her brother and tell him everything that she had told her. She had trusted her, and not to mention that she had said nothing about taking her blood and sending it off to Klaus. "Yes, brother, I'll keep her under close watch until you get here. See you soon." She told her brother before hanging up the phone. "He bought it. He's coming home." She told them as she handed Stefan back his phone. Her eyes flickered over to Becca, only to find the girl narrowing her eyes on her. She had trusted her, and she had thrown that trust under the bus.

Even if it was to get Klaus back to town, they were doing that just fine with out him having to know about her pains. "Don't talk to me. I trust you, Rebekah. You promised me that you wouldn't tell him about that." She said out as she went to get up. Her knees went out for a moment, but Damon caught her. "I don't want anyone's help. I'm fine! I just want to go home and sleep. I'm tired and I just want to be alone. I don't want to be there when you kill him. Leave me out of it." She snapped at them as she pushed Damon away from her and forced herself to get outside. Elena went to follow after her, telling the brothers that she would be back after driving Becca home and making sure that she was settled in for the day. They nodded and let her go.

%##%$#%$

Unlike what she had said, she had ended staying with Becca. They needed to talk about everything that happened in the last few days. Even if it was awkward. She quickly texted Damon that she'd be back later, that she needed to talk to Becca for a while first. "I don't want to talk about it, Elena." Becca said out as she went into her room, Elena following her inside a moment later. She flung herself onto her bed and just buried her head in her pillow.

Elena felt like the worst friend ever. She knew that Becca and Jeremy had broken up, and that it had been bad, but she put off talking to her about it. She didn't want it to be awkward since he was her brother. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Becca. I swear." She told her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to check and see how you were holding up since the Jeremy and Ana kissing thing. I know that it might be weird to talk to me about it, but I'm your friend and it's my job regardless." Elena said out to her as she grabbed a hold of the girl's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Becca looked up at her through glassy eyes as she fought back her tears. She felt like an idiot when she thought about Jeremy. "I'm an idiot for loving him, Elena. I know that he's your brother, but it wasn't his fault. I pushed him to go to her instead of me. It's my fault that he cheated." She confessed to her friend. Elena looked back at her in disbelief. Where could she have gotten that idea? She was far from an idiot, and it wasn't even close to being her fault for him cheating on her.

She pulled Becca up into a sitting position, making sure that she was listening to her and that she actually heard her when she said what she was about to tell her. "You are _not_ an idiot, Becca. You're a girl who was in love. People change though, and there's nothing you can do about it. You did nothing that would make Jeremy turn to someone else. That was_ his _mistake, and he's paying hell and back for it right now by loosing you. I know for a fact that he loves you so much, but he's a guy. They make stupid mistakes, and Ana was his. I'm not saying that you have to forgive him, or that you even have to think about getting back together with him, but you _have_ to believe that he did love you and it was _nothing_ you did that made him do what he did." Elena told her as she tried to get through to her.

Becca knew that she was right, but that didn't mean that she wanted to believe what she was saying. "Don't you have a homecoming to get ready for, Elena?" She said out coldly before she pulled away from her friend and laid back down on her bed. All she wanted to do was watch an old movie and eat chocolate ice cream alone in her favorite pjs. Elena looked back down at her shocked. She really looked at her friend for once in months and saw the effect the past week alone had done to her. She was tired and worn out, paler then usual too.

It hadn't really hit her until right now. Her best friend was dying, and she didn't even notice it at all before Rebekah had said it out loud. Her own best friend was slowly loosing a bit of herself every day, and she was so caught up in Stefan-land that she didn't even care to notice. She stood up from her friend's bed in shock. She slowly turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving to go back to her own house before going back to the boarding house to get this show on the road.

#$#%$$%^$#%$

Becca had showered and changed into her favorite pjs, just like she had wanted to be after Elena left. She was on the couch with a bowl of chocolate ice cream watching Beauty and the Beast when the door bell rang. She was about to go and answer it when he mother waved her off to go back and watch her movie while she answered the door. A few minutes went by before her mother shouted back to her that she would be gone for the night. She didn't think anything of it until Klaus came strolling into the room.

She jumped up out of surprise, dropping her bowl of ice cream. She flinched when Klaus was suddenly in front of her and holding her bowl of unspilled ice cream in his hands. "Uh, thanks." She said nervously as she took the bowl from him and sat back down on the couch. "I didn't think you would come here first." She told him as she tried to keep her focus on the movie playing in front of them. Klaus turned to see what had gotten her attention and chuckled at the sight of the old Disney tale of a beast falling for a beauty.

He found himself sitting down beside her and taking her spoon from her. He scooped up a little of her ice cream and plopped it into his mouth. "Of course I came here first, love. Mikael's dead, he's not going anywhere. You, on the other hand, are alive and moving, and I intend to keep you that way. How's the arm anyhow?" He told her as he stole another bite out of her ice cream. She huffed and pulled her bowl out of his reach when he went for a third. "Fine then. Don't share." He chuckled as he got comfortable beside her.

She huffed and took the last bite out of the ice cream, getting a spot on her nose in the process. He chuckled when he saw it, causing her to blush when he reached up and wiped it away with his jacket sleeve. "I'm fine, and so is my arm. Rebekah should have never of told you what she did either." She told him bitterly as she put the bowl down and grabbed the blanket beside her. She wrapped it around her shoulders to keep herself from getting cold. "What did you compel my mom to do to leave me alone here with you?" She asked him as she got re-comfortable.

He chuckled at the reminder of what he had compelled her mother to think, making her even more confused by the second. "I told her that you and I had a date and that she was going to be at church with some of the other founders of this town for the rest of the night." He laughed to her as he grabbed half of her blanket and wrapped it around him. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her, and she had let him do it too. She didn't want to admit it, but she just wanted to be held and he was offering to do it, so she would let him.

He was surprised that she had let him, but said nothing that would ruin the moment between them. "So why in the world are we watching this movie?" He asked her as he got more comfortable with her under his arm. She slapped his chest with a laugh as he grabbed her hand. "You clearly don't know a classic when you see one. This just happens to be my all time favorite movie. For our elementary school play? I got to be Belle, and ever since then I've been obsessed with the movie." She explained to him as she laughed and got comfortable.

He looked down at her in surprise. She had just actually, willingly, shared a childhood memory of herself with him. She was really laughing with him, as if they were actually friends. "I know a lot of classics, sweetheart, but I have never seen this one before in my _entire_ life." He told her, causing her to look up at him in surprise. He has lived for a thousand years, yet he has never seen Beauty and the Beast before? How is that even possible?

She couldn't believe him. She suddenly stood up from their position on the couch and paused the movie. "I am so re-educating you on my views of classic movies. We are making popcorn and watching this from the beginning." She declared as she told him to restart the movie while she went to go make popcorn and get some drinks for them. He chuckled as he watched her retreating form before going to do as she said to do. She came back a few minutes later and they got re-comfortable on the couch before starting the movie again.

#%#%#$%^

An hour had passed before he got a text message from Tyler saying that homecoming was ruined at the school and that they now needed a new place for the event. He looked down at Becca to find that she was fast a sleep under his arm. She put his phone back into his pocket before shutting off the movie and the TV. He carefully moved her in his arms so he could pick her up easily without waking her or hurting her broken arm anymore then it was already. He carried her up to the room that held her scent the most and brought her inside. He laid her down on her mattress and pulled the covers over her.

He noticed that she had butter from the popcorn left on her lower lip. As in a trance, he reached out and let his thumb brush her lip, wiping away the butter. Her lips were soft and delicate, just as he remembered them to be. He pulled back from her when he heard the people that he had hired to set up for his party come inside. One of his hybrids must have let them inside the house. "Sleep tight, love." He whispered to her back taking out his phone to talk to Tyler about moving the party back to his own house.

#%#$#%

Becca woke up to the loud music coming from outside. She was confused. What was she doing in her room? The last thing that she remembered was watching the movie with Klaus down in the living room on the couch. She could hear people moving around outside of her room. There was a party going on outside, she could already tell that much from the noise. She went to get up to go check it out, but her body wouldn't let her do it.

She made it as far as the door before her legs gave out from under her. The fire was spreading quicker then it had ever before. She felt dizzy, like she hadn't eaten in days. She reached out for the door, to call out for some help, but no one could hear her cries for help. Her out stretched arm fell first before her head hit the floor. She tried to call out for help once more, but it was no use. Her eyes were starting to shut when she saw that the door to her room was being opened and a pair of heels entered once it was. She tried to fight the darkness off, but she found that she couldn't.

#$^%$%^$%^

The night hadn't gone the way he had wanted it to as Klaus stood face to face with the man that he had grown up to know as father. Only, he was never a real father to him, not even once. He should have known better to believe that the Salvatore brothers and Becca had really stabbed a dagger through his heart and that they had kept it there. He should have known that something was off about how his sister had talked to him of the phone. She was hesitant and nervous, but he had still believed her because simply for the fact that it was her. He didn't want to believe that she had lied to him, especially after everything they've been through in the past thousand years.

Klaus's eyes lifted as the sound of a whimper. He bit back his need to show concern when he saw one of his hybrids pull _her_ into view with her orange cast present and bright as ever. How Mikael had found out about her, he didn't know, but he wasn't surprised in the end. Mikael always found out when he had found something to care about. "Come out and face me, Niklaus." He said out to the younger man as he wrapped his arm around the girl's neck, just enough to cause slight pain, but not enough to kill her. "Or she dies." He said out as he added a bit more pressure, causing her to wince in pain.

He refused to give Mikael the reaction he wanted though. As much as it killed him to see her in pain, even after knowing that she lied to him and then had enough gull in her to sit there and laugh with him, he was not about to show any emotion toward her. She was _not _going to be his weakness, but he knew that Mikael already knew she was _exactly_ that. "Go ahead." Becca's eyes widened slightly at him with a hurt expression. "Kill her." She felt her heart drop at the two words coming from his mouth.

She was not going to cry though. If he wasn't going to show any emotion, then she would try not to too. She knew that Damon and Mikael had their plan, but this was not part of it. She hadn't wanted to know how they planned to kill Klaus, but she knew that it was not this. She knew that because Damon would never put her or Elena in any danger like this was. It was too big of a chance. "No. Klaus, he . . . he'll do it." She said out to him, trying to get him to realize that this wasn't part of the plan.

Of course he knew they planned to kill him, but he had to know them well enough to know that this wasn't suppose to happen. Right? He had to know that she wasn't completely in on the plan. She would have been more nervous when they were watching the movie earlier if she had been. "If she dies, this lock will be the last of your abominations." Mikael said out to him with a bitter tone as he tightened his grip on the struggling girl in his arms. Didn't she not realize that with one flick of his wrist that he could kill her?

Klaus still refused to make eye contact with her though. That was how Mikael knew that his fake no concern for the girl was just that, fake. He'd play along though, just for Klaus's amusement, for now anyways. He knew that Klaus liked to play games, and this was just another one of his stupid idiotic games. "I don't need them." Klaus couldn't help but feel the anger raising inside of him as he told him that. "I just need to be rid of you." He said out as his eyes narrowed sharply on his father.

Mikael, knowing that Klaus wouldn't make a move, was amused at the fact that he thought that he could lie to him. "And to what end . . . Niklaus?" He asked out to the younger man before him. "So you can live forever? With no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" Becca felt her heart break as she saw tears finally starting to well up in Klaus's eyes. He wouldn't dare let them fall from his eyes though, she knew that much. "Who do you have, besides those who are loyal to you only be force? No one. _No one_." He taunted him.

Becca pulled herself away from him just the slightest so she wasn't struggling to breath because of his grip. "You're wrong, Mikael." She gasped out to him. He looked down at her surprised as she struggled to look up at him with such hate no one knew she had in her. "He might be the worse person that I've ever met, but you're wrong about him being alone. He doesn't have no one. He has his sister," She paused, biting her lips as she looked over at him. ". . . and he still has me. He has _always_ had me, and he will _always_ have me." She told him, her eyes locked on Klaus.

The man in question looked over at her with a shocked expression. He tried his best to search her eyes for any hint that she was lying again, but he found none. He did notice something strange in her eyes though. They looked older somehow, like he knew that his own did. They weren't innocent and full of youth like they usually were, which confused him the most. She wasn't just saying that because she took pity on him. She meant it. Mikael glanced down at the struggling girl and just barely caressed the skin of her neck with his thumb with an amused expression upon seeing her flinch away from him. Klaus stiffened where he stood at the sight, but said nothing. "It stands that I am corrected. You have one person, this girl, who you seem to not care if she lives or dies. I am quite surprised to find another besides the sweet Iliana who could love a mistake like you, Niklaus. Would you really give up this girl I know you love so fondly?" He said out to him as he gave her hair a tug, seeming to taunt Klaus with the sight of her exposed neck.

Klaus knew better then to fall for his father's trick though. He also knew better then to even think about drinking from Becca. Not only did he find himself caring for her, but her blood could very well be just as poisonous to him as it would be to any other vampire. He had learned that on his travels that her blood alone was poisionness, but with Elena's blood mixed in with it? It was the trick to making hybrids. "I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." He struggled to keep a cool temper, but seeing him touch her just made his blood boil.

Mikael made no move to do such thing though, like Klaus knew that he wouldn't. He knew that Mikael had loved Iliana like another daughter once upon a time, and he knew that he saw her while holding onto Becca. He wasn't that he wouldn't hurt Becca to get to him, because he knew that he would, but it was that he couldn't because of her connection to Iliana. That seemed to upset him even more. "Come outside, and face me, you little coward. Then I won't have to." He asked him again, annoyance playing his dark hollow eyes as they stayed locked on the man in front of him. Klaus's eyes flickered to Becca's pleading ones. She wasn't pleading for him to come outside. She was pleading for him to _stay_ inside. He was safe in the house.

He couldn't help but want to just grab her and pull her back inside with him. He knew she would be dead before he even took a step toward her though. His father was not going to win this fight between them this time, he had decided in the end. "My whole life you've underestimated me." Klaus said out. He knew that he wouldn't kill Becca in the end. She was the only way to get him to cooperate, but without her? He had nothing. "If you kill her, you loose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on, kill her." He continued on to egg on his father. "Come on, old man. Kill her." Becca could see that he was serious. He wanted to see Mikael kill her, right in front of him too. "Kill her!" He shouted, causing Becca to flinch from his tone.

Klaus's eyes softened instantly at the sight of her tears. He hated when she cried, especially when he was the cause of the tears. Couldn't she tell that he knew his father was bluffing? He would never kill the one girl who could get him the one thing he's been trying to do since they first turned. To kill him. Mikael chuckled, catching both of them off guard. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has, and will forever be the one thing, that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael told him.

Klaus's eye shifted to Becca's. Both had tears running down their faces, both crying for the other. "He won't hurt you, love. He's bluffing, and we all know it." He tried to comfort her without letting his concern show through his tone. He hated being this weak in front of other people. Becca gave him a small nod, mouthing 'I'm sorry' over to him. She was sorry for lying to him. She was sorry that they were both in this situation. She was sorry that the man that could end her life was his father.

Mikael shook his head in disgust at the show of affection. How anyone could love an abomination like Klaus was beyond his knowledge. It made him sick to his stomach really. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, boy." He said out to him before he went to stab her in the back with his blade that he had taken out. She had been one step a head of him though. She caught him off guard by pulling to the side, the blade missing her by a second.

She fell to the side hardly, but thankfully not hurt like she would have been if she hadn't of moved in time. She thankfully just missed landing on her cast, but the fall still hurt regardless. "Nooo!" Klaus roared out when he thought that Mikael had gotten her. He saw their life together flash through his mind. The first time they met, all of the times after that were he had watched her and she watched him, their game of cat and mouse, the first night they kissed, the night she left him, all leading up to the first time actually had a semi date type thing just earlier in the night.

Before she could call out to him, telling him that she was alright and not harmed by Mikael's blade, before he couldn't even think to go to her, Damon had staked him through the stomach with a stake made out of the white oak tree. He felt himself be lifted up from the ground and slammed onto the ground. His eyes locked on Becca, who was staring back at him with fearful eyes. Mikael went to grab at her, to wound her for real this time, but she kicked the knife right out of his hand.

He howled out in a great pain, not only for himself but for Becca as well, as Damon took out the stake to make another go for his heart. He had missed his chance though it would seem. He hoped that she would get away from Mikael, that Damon would stop this and go and help her. The stake, the very one that was made out of white oak, fell to the floor beside him as Damon was suddenly tackled to the ground by Stefan. He watched as Becca struggled to pull herself up to get away from a distracted Mikael.

He wouldn't let them die, not tonight, and certainly not by Mikael's hands. Let alone by Damon Salvatore's. He grabbed onto the stake before his father could react and lunged himself at him with a roar of fury. The two men went flying to the ground. A cry of pain left not his, but Mikael's, lips as he dug the stake into his cold heart. He got to his feet at he watched on as his father burned to ashes. It was finally over, he was truly gone from his life.

"Niklaus,"

He spun around at the sound of her voice. She was standing up on her feet once again, as if nothing had just happened. He stared at her confused for a moment before Stefan caught his attention. He motioned for her to hold on while he granted Stefan his freedom from him. When he went to go return to check on Becca, she was gone.

$%^$%^$^

Tyler had woken up and was now in search to see what had happened to Klaus. He couldn't believe that Bonnie had pulled that mind trick on him. He could believe that Damon had tried to kill him, it was Damon, but Bonnie was his friend. He paused when he got to his sister's bed room door. It was slightly opened, not closed like it had been when he checked on her before going to find Caroline. He opened the door slowly, scanning the room for his sister. She wasn't in the bed like he had last seen her, which caused him to worry.

He heard a groan and his eyes instantly darted down to the floor. "Oh, god." He gasped out upon seeing her passed out on the floor of her room. He hurried to her side and pulled her into his arms. Her head fell back limply like dead weight as he scrambled to pick her up. He was careful of her arm as he held onto her. "Hey, Becca. Wake up. Come on." He pleaded her as picked up her head and patted her cheek. He was begging for her to just open her eyes and tell him that she was alright.

He leaned in close to her mouth, trying to feel her breath on his face. He thanked god when he did. At least that was something. He continued to coax her to wake up, and after a few minutes, her eyes fluttered opened. When she realized that she was waking up, she jerked up from his arms with a fearful expression as she looked around frantically. Her eyes slowly focused back on her brother. "Tyler?" She asked out to him confused. The last thing that she remembered was trying to get out of her room before it all went black. Tyler thanked god for her being alive and held her close and told her that everything would be alright over and over again until they both could believe that it was true.


	56. The Final Straw

Thanks for the reviews. I'm so excited to post the next few chapters. These have to be my favorites out of the whole story. I do not own anything besides Becca, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 52

#%$##$^^%$#%

Weeks had passed by since homecoming, and not a lot had happened. Well, besides the fact that Klaus was still in town for some reason unknown to them all and he had yet to make a move to tell them why. Stefan had taken off as well, but they weren't as surprised as they would have been before the summer. Everyone had basically shut out Tyler since he was sired to Klaus, and Becca was shutting them in turn for doing that to her brother.

She didn't fully like the fact that he listened and did everything that Klaus told him to do, but she could understand why he was grateful. With being a hybrid, Tyler didn't need to turn in a werewolf every full moon. He didn't need to go through all that pain ever again thanks to Klaus. The others didn't seem to care to understand any of that though. They didn't know what it felt like to break every bone in your body a hundred times over every month. Neither did she, but that didn't mean she liked that her brother did.

Becca was walking around town boredly when she noticed that someone had been jogging slowly behind her for the past block or so. She glanced back carefully to see that the man's hood was up, covering his face from her. She sped up a bit to try and loose him without making it clear that she knew that he was there. It didn't work though because he sped up just the slightest with her. She continued to pick up her pace until she was actually running away from the man behind her.

She was five seconds away from screaming for help when she found herself tripping over her own two feet. She let out a scream as she flew forward, only to be caught by a pair of arms that hadn't been there a moment ago. She looked up to find that it was Klaus who had caught her. "Careful there, love. Don't need you loose any unnecessary blood, now do we?" He laughed to her as he helped her back up onto her feet.

She held onto his arms as she looked back to see if the man was still chasing her, only to find that he was no longer there. She let out a breath of relief when she realized this. "Thank god. There-there was a guy following a-a-a second ago." She explained to him as she tried her best to get her breath back from all her running. She had been so scared for a moment there that he would get her. She found herself wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

He glanced back over her head as he held onto her with a grin. He could see his hybrid at the end of the street watching them. He gave him a quick nod and he disappeared. "How about I walk you around town, Becca? I just finished up a meeting I had with some old pals of mine at the pub you like so much. Besides, I'll keep you safe from any killer joggers." He told her as he pulled her back slightly to lock eyes with her.

She seemed to be hesitant on answering for a moment before agreeing to his offer to walk with her. He smiled happily back at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they continued on down the street together. "Have you talked to Rebekah since you've been back? I got mad at her and want to apologize for what I said to her, but she's not answering her phone and Damon said that she left the boarding house right before homecoming." Becca asked him as they crossed the street together.

Klaus looked down at her curiously. He had been just about to ask her the same thing if she had waited another moment. It would seem that he was not the only one looking for his sister. "Sadly, no. I haven't heard from her. She's not answering her phone for me either. I was about to ask if you've seen her, but it would seem that I don't have to." He told her as they continued on with their walk. He glanced down at her briefly before directing them down another street.

She seemed almost upset over the fact that he didn't know where Rebekah currently was. He was actually surprised to see that his sister had actually acquired at least one friend in this town while he was away. "Anyways, how's the arm? I see you've still got that bloody cast on." He told her as he motioned to the bright neon orange cast, that was now covered in signatures and little sayings from all of her friends.

She grimaced at the reminder of the awful cast. At first she had loved it, but now it just got her annoyed with it. "The doctor said that I can have it off in a few days, thank god. I think that everyone in this town has sign it, well, besides you and Stefan. Even Rebekah and Damon sighed it." She told him as they turned down another street corner. He chuckled at that. He could see his sister's writing loud and clear on the cast.

He didn't like that his name was put with Stefan's, given the current problem he was having with said vampire. He suddenly pull her to a stop and searched his jacket pockets from something to write with. "Lets change that then, love. Do you have a marker for me to use?" He asked her when he came up with nothing. She rolled her eyes as she took one out from her own pocket. She now carried one with her since everyone was asking to sign it. He chuckled as he took it from her.

He held the cap in his mouth as he pondered on what to write on the only free part of her cast left. After a moment, he knew the perfect thing to write on her cast. He took a hold of her arm arm began writing, not letting her see until he was completely done. Once he was done, he capped the marker and let go of her arm. She was bouncing with excitement as she pulled her arm back to see what he had written on her cast.

_'You are my sweet beauty, may I be your beast?_

_-Klaus'_

She laughed out when she read it. She simply shook her head as she continued on walking ahead from him. He laughed out and followed after her. He pulled her back as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. The two were walking down a familiar street, one she knew held the Gilbert house. She almost wanted to walk the other way, but something stuck out to her. Jeremy was standing in the middle of the street, seeming to be as if he was in a trance. "What is he doing?" She asked out more to herself then to him.

The sound of tires squealing caught her attention. She looked back to see a truck coming speeding around the corner, heading straight at Jeremy, who was still not moving out of the way. "Jeremy, move!" She screamed out to him, but he acted if he couldn't hear her. She went to go push him out of the street, but Klaus grabbed onto her arm. She looked back at him to see him watching on as well, only he was grinning. He had done something, she knew that the moment she saw his grin.

She stomped her foots on top of his own, catching him off guard long enough for her to pull free from him. She ran as fast as she could toward Jeremy. She couldn't let him die. She got to him and shoved him with as much force as she could. She could hear Elena's scream for her to move, but she was standing there in shock as she saw the in coming head lights of the truck. She yelped as she was suddenly pulled out of the way and thrown to the ground on top of Jeremy.

Jeremy grabbed her head and held it to his chest as he watched the car hit Alaric instead of either of them, sending him flying over the top of the car. Elena screamed out as Alaric rolled against the pavement. Becca slowly lifted her head to meet Jeremy's eyes, who was confused and his eyes were wide with fear. He had no idea how he had gotten outside, let alone with her on the side of the street. "Jeremy?" His eyes darted down to her instantly. She had a scratch on her head, but other wise she look fine. Nothing else was broken, besides her arm of course. He brushed aside one of her curls as he stared down at her, lost in her eyes.

They hadn't been this close since forever. He forgot where they were and what was happening as he got lost in her eyes. The two stayed where they were for a long moment before the sound of Elena's voice brought them back. He carefully moved her off of him and helped her up to his feet. He grabbed onto her good hand and pulled her with him over to Elena and Alaric. He had saved not only Jeremy, but Becca as well. If he died for them, neither of them would forgive themselves. "He's going to be alright. Are both of you okay?" Elena asked them as she checked over Becca's scrape.

They both nodded their heads to her, brushing off her worried hands. They were both more concerned about Alaric's condition right now. "I don't understand." Jeremy told her. He couldn't remember how he had gotten outside. He remember talking to someone on the phone and then arguing with Elena and Tyler during lunch, then it all went blank once Tyler left the house. "Who was that on the phone earlier?" She asked him, needing to know who it had been.

Becca looked confused between them. She had just been with Klaus, but he hadn't made any phone calls while walking with her. It was possible that he could have done it beforehand, but she didn't want to believe it. She had just been laughing and having fun with him. "It was Klaus." Jeremy said out, confirming both of the two girl's fears. Neither wanted it to be Klaus, though deep down they both knew that it had to be him.

Elena just wished that he had left Jeremy out of this. He was innocent in all of this, especially where his problem with Stefan was concerned. "You were compelled, Jeremy." She told him before she realized that they needed to get Alaric inside before anyone else saw him. "We've got to get him inside. Both of you help me." She told them both as she got ready to lift him. Jeremy helped her pick him up while Becca ran ahead and held the door open for them.

$%&$%^$%

Becca was pacing the living room of her own house an hour later. She had stayed at Elena's long enough to find out what Klaus wanted and that her older brother was involved in all of this. She was beyond mad right now. When Tyler finally came home, she was fuming mad. He didn't even make it through the doorway before she threw a bottle of vodka at him. He barely managed to dodge it in time. "Whoa, Becca!" He shouted out as he ducked from being hit.

She was not even _close_ to showing him the worst that she could manage to do to him right now. She picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be one of her mom's old statues, and used all of her strength to throw that at him next. She didn't even care that it hurt her arm to do it. She let out a scream of fury as she threw the statue at him, hoping that it hit him this time. Luckily for him, it missed him by that much. "You and Klaus tried to kill Jeremy! Are you completely insane, Tyler?" She screamed out as she threw a vase at him next.

He just barely dodged that one. He needed to get to her before she broke everything priceless in the house trying to hit him. "I didn't know that he was going to after Jeremy. I swear, Becca!" He told her as he held his hands up in surrender as he slowly moved closer to her. She picked up another vase, ready to throw it, but he had gotten close enough to her. He quickly grabbed it from her hands and put it back out of her reach. He reached forward and grabbed onto her arms, stopping her from grabbing anything else in the room. "I promise you that I had no idea. He just wanted to send them a message. He told me to get Jeremy off the vervain, but he didn't say why." He tried to explain to him.

She hit his hands off of her, taking a step back away from him. She had tried to so hard to understand this sire thing, but this was the final straw. "I've tried to defend you against everyone, Tyler. _Everyone_! I've tried to make them understand where you stand with this sire thing, but this is it for me! I'm done defending you! Jeremy almost died today because you blindly did what Klaus told you to. God, I almost died today, Tyler! Did he tell you that? His stupid hybrid almost hit _me_ if Alaric hadn't pulled me out of the way!" She screamed at him.

He tried to reach out for her, but she just slapped her hands away from him. She was truly done with him. She couldn't believe in someone who would blindly follow someone who had tried to kill the people she loved time after time again. Even if said person was her brother. "No! Don't touch me. I'm not listening to you anymore, Tyler! I'm done. I tried so hard to understand what you're going through with all of this, but this is it! I'm _done_!" She told him before she pushed past him to go pack her things. She would fill her mom in later on where she was going, but for now she just had to get out of here.

Tyler stared after her with a horror struck expression on his face. He had truly lost every single person who he had ever cared about. He had lost not only all of his friends, not just his girlfriend, but now his own sister because of Klaus. He was still in the same spot he had been in when she came back down stairs with a suitcase full of her things. "I'm going to stay over at Caroline's for a few days. I already talked to mom while I was packing." She told him as she moved to the doorway. He listened as she waited for Caroline to pick her up, which she did a few minutes later. He didn't know what to do besides stand there with a lost look. It was official, he had truly lost everyone now.


	57. Should Have Known Better

Thanks for all of the reviews, they made me laugh. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 53

#$%^$%^#$%^$%^

Becca had woken up bright and early, showered, dressed for school, and had made breakfast for Caroline all before Caroline's alarm even went off. She was coming back into her blond friend's room with a tray full of her favorite breakfast foods when the blond's alarm had finally woken her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to find Becca smiling as she held out the tray of breakfast for her. "Happy birthday, Caroline!" She said out happily as she laughed.

Normally Caroline would have been all for it, but something was different about this birthday. She was different. She wasn't getting any older, she was stuck at seventeen for the rest of her undead life. "Thanks, you shouldn't have, Becca. I'm not really in the birthday mood this year." Caroline said out tiredly as she took the tray of food from her. Becca gave her a weak smile, understanding why she was not in the birthday mood this year.

She sat down on the blond's bed and took a bite out of her pancakes. She sighed in delight at her own handy work. "This?" She said as she pointed down to the food in between them. "This is probably, by far, my best pancakes ever." She told her as she took another bite. Caroline looked at her in surprise, she was actually eating her birthday breakfast! She grabbed the other fork that Becca had brought in with her and began to dig in.

Even if human food wasn't as good to her as it had been when she was human, she still had to admit that these were good pancakes. Even if Becca was usually not allowed in the kitchen after the nutcracker incident a few Christmas' ago, she did occasionally surprise them all with her brilliant pancakes. "You're right. These don't completely suck." She laughed out as she finished chewing. Becca looked at her in surprise, like her pancakes ever sucked before! She picked up one of the eggs she had made and tossed them at Caroline. The girls laughed out together, just enjoying the rest of the morning before they both had to finish up and go to school.

#$%#%$#$

Becca had left ahead of Caroline when they got to the school. The blond had said she needed to do something before meeting her and the girls before homeroom. She was hesitant, but she knew that her other friends had forgotten about decorating Caroline's locker, so she needed to get there and get to major time work. She was trying her best to get the pink fuzzy boa on the top of the locker, but the fact that she couldn't even reach it was making that a bit hard. "Here. Let me." A voice said out from behind her.

She looked back and blushed when she saw Jeremy. He looked a lot better then he had the last time that she saw him. She was hoping that Alaric was alright, and seeing as said teacher was in school today, she knew that he had been wearing his ring and everything had worked out for him. She looked away from her ex as he held up the boa up and taped it to the top of the locker for her. "Uh, thanks, but you didn't need to do that, Jeremy. Elena could have helped me when she got here." She tried to brush him off as she refused to meet his eye again.

She still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done, but after she almost saw him die yesterday? She realized that even if she hated him right now, she did still loved him on some level. "She'll be here in a second." He told her awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. She went back to decorating the locker, thinking that he would leave her be now that the taller person stuff was finished. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something." He whispered to her. She wanted to just ignore him, thinking that it was about them, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "It's really important, Becca." He told her, his eyes pleading for her to just hear him out.

She nodded her head after a moment and let him stand close to her so that he could whisper to her. "I'm moving to live with some relatives tomorrow. Today's my last day in Mystic Falls, and I just wanted to make sure you knew. It's just, everything's been taking a bad toll on me, and I need to get out of here for a while." He whispered to her. He knew that it was not going to be some big deal that he was leaving, but he wanted her to be the first to know, and he wanted her to hear it from him and not by somebody else. "I wanted to say good bye to you before I left." He told her nervously as he moved back a bit.

She stared up at him confused. Since when was he leaving town? He never ever once talked about leaving Mystic Falls before to her. She didn't know what to say to him, even though she knew that he was waiting for her to. She felt like he was giving up on her, on any chance of them getting back together again. He wasn't even trying to get her back, which hurt her the worst. He wasn't fighting for her, for them. He was giving up when the going got tough, just like everyone else. "I-I-I have to go." She said out nervously as she took off down the hall. He stared after her with a put out expression, he had expected for that to go better then it actually had.

$%^#$%^$$%^

Becca was hiding out in the woods behind her house. She really didn't feel like going to school, so she went to the nurse and convinced her to send her home. Thankfully, her brother had been passing by and told the nurse that he'd drive her home really quick and come back. The second that she had gotten home, she ran out back and into the woods. She didn't even make it that far before her knees gave out and she fell to her knees.

She could feel the burning in her insides start to araise, but she ignored it as she cried her heart out. She was crying for her lost chances with Jeremy, their kisses that they wouldn't get, their talks, and their nights of just laying in each others arm and sleeping that they would miss. He was leaving, not just the town, but he was leaving any chance of them getting back together. He was giving up on them, and she couldn't understand why. "Now Klaus wouldn't be pleased with this." A voice said out, causing her to gasp out in surprise.

She jumped back when she saw a man leaning against one of the trees close by to her with a smug look. Her eyes widened with fear when she came to realize that if he knew Klaus, that he had to be one of his hybrids. She scrambled to get to her feet and back up, but she kept stumbling and slipping on the leaves. The hybrid seemed to be pleased that she was afraid of him as he moved closer to her. She scrambled to back up until her back hit another tree. "Stop! Leave me alone!" She screamed when he kept moving to get her.

She looked away when she knew that this hybrid was about to do something to her, whether it was grab her or bite her, she didn't know. She heard a grunt noise and looked up to see the hybrid shaking, his eyes wide and full of pain. She flinched as he suddenly dropped to the ground. Behind the hybrid was Stefan, holding onto the hybrid's heart in his hands. "Stefan?" She asked out to him confused. He just grinned back with that crazy look in his eyes as he tossed the heart aside.

He looked down at her, his head tilted to the side. He was trying to scare her, and it was working. He took a step closer to her, but suddenly Damon was cutting him off and appearing at her side. "Are you hurt? Did it hurt you?" He asked her as he looked her over. She shook her head no, her eyes still locked on Stefan. "Good. Come on, lets get you up." He told her as he lifted her good arm over his head and helped her up to her feet.

He helped her brush herself off once she was on her feet again. She kept looking up nervously at Stefan. She had thought that he was out of town after Klaus had freed him of his compulsion, at least that was what Elena had told her. "Uh, thanks for the save. I thought you left town?" She asked out to the younger brother as she leaned against the tree. The burning was still present, but she wasn't going to worry Damon over nothing.

Stefan seemed to be planning something as he looked her over. Damon saw the look in his brother's eyes and stood protectively in front of the girl. He was not about to let Stefan use her or anyone else for his stupid vendetta against Klaus. "I thought you knew better then to go into the woods alone." Stefan countered. Becca shot him a sharp look, it wasn't like she had meant to come out here alone. She didn't even mean to be home right now at all.

Damon watched as the two stared off and rolled his eyes. He studied Becca for a moment to see that she was using the tree for support. His mind went back to what Rebekah had told Klaus on the phone about Becca. He turned to her fully and grabbed her arms, forcing her to focus on him. "How are you feeling? You stomach area, I mean. Is it burning again? Don't lie to me." He asked her as he searched her eyes. He knew when she was lying, she knew that.

He could read her like an open book, just like on rare occasions she could do the same to him. She knew when he was hurt, and she knew when he was truly happy for once, which was really rare. "Only a little. I was upset, it happens. I'll be fine once I get home and in bed, Damon." She tried to convince him as she tried to move around him. She only made it as far as Stefan before her knees gave out from under her from the pain igniting in her stomach.

She winced in pain as Stefan caught her before she fell. Damon shook his head at her as she moved to them. He took her from his brother and lifted her up in his arms, careful of her casted arm of course. "Fine my ass, Becca. I'm bringing her home, you go back and guard Klaus' stupid coffins." Damon told him brother as he adjusted Becca in his arms and took off back to her house. She held onto him, burying her head in his shirt as he ran at vampire speed. She looked up when she found that he had stopped moving. They were back in her room.

He laid her down in her bed and sat down on the edge. She rolled her eyes at him when she saw him looking at her with that worried look. "I'm really fine, Damon. It went away already. You don't need to baby me." She told him as she curled up in her bed. He took the time to roll his eyes at her as he snooped around her room. "Are you and Alaric coming to the party tonight? It wouldn't be a party without you?" She asked out to him as she watched him look over all of her pictures.

She had added a lot of them since the last year started. Some of them even had him in them. Most were of her and Jeremy together over the summer, but he could see that some were missing. "Of course we're coming. What kind of founding families would be we if we didn't come to donate for our own town?" Damon said back to her as he picked up a picture of them, Elena, and Caroline. It was during the past summer on her birthday. It wasn't like Elena's party, Caroline had managed to keep it simple. It was just the really close friends and family that were invited.

Being who he was, he had started a cake fight. Of course, it back fired on him when all four girls tag teamed and attacked him. Tyler had managed to sneak in taking a picture of them all as the girls literally dog piled him. They were all covered in cake too, which just made all the more mess. "First time I will admit to be taken down from three teenage girls." Damon said out to her as he motioned to the picture in his hands. She giggled out happily and shook her head at him.

$^%$%^$%^

Damon had left a few hours ago to get freshened up for the party tonight back at the Lockwoods. Becca had taken the time alone to shower again and get ready for said founder's party. Her mother had laid out a dress for her to wear while she was in the shower. When she came back, she was not pleased that one of her mother's guest were already here and in her room. "You need to leave while I get changed." She said out to him as she tightened the towel around her.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head as he got comfortable on her bed. This was the second time he had come into her room. He liked it, even if it wasn't his style, it screamed her. "Better yet, why don't you leave my house and my life. That would make me very happy, especially if you take your creepy hybrids with you. You know one of them was stalking me today?" She snapped at him as she grabbed her dress and her underwear, and went into her closet to change.

Klaus watched her with amusement when she went into the closet to go change into her dress for tonight. "I heard about that little mishap. If Stefan hadn't killed him, I would have. He should have never made himself known to you, love." He said out to her as he got up from her bed and went to wonder around her room. "That's not the point, Klaus. He shouldn't have been there in the first place! I don't want to be followed by your hybrids. I want them gone, and I want _you _gone." She said out from the closet.

Klaus, of course, wasn't taking her seriously. He knew that she was upset over the fact that her little human boy was leaving town. He was actually happy that Elena had Damon compelled the boy to leave town. "Look, love, I know that you're upset that your Salvatore friend compelled your boyfriend to leave town, but you don't need to be taking it out on me." Klaus said out to her as he looked at the pictures of her and Jeremy with a bitter expression.

He turned at the sound of the closet door opening. He was actually taken back by how beautiful she looked. She was still slightly wet from her shower, but it only made her dress cling to her body slightly, showing off her curves that he knew she was growing into. "What did you just say?" She asked him as she came back into her bed room. She was hoping that she had heard him wrong through. Damon wouldn't compel Jeremy to leave down, he wouldn't compel him again period.

Klaus looked at her, trying to hold back his amusement. She didn't have a clue as to why her boy toy was really leaving this town tomorrow morning. "You don't know, do you?" He said as he moved closer to her after putting down the picture frame in his hands. She took a step back, but she was trapped as she hit the wall. "Elena had her Salvatore brother compel poor Jeremy to leave town and never look back again." He told her, taking all of the pleasure in being the one to tell her.

She could tell that he was amused by all of this. She didn't know what to say to him, because she was afraid of him being right. She said nothing to him as she moved around and picked up her phone from her vanity. She dialed Elena's number and waited for her to answer. "Did you have Damon compel Jeremy to leave town tomorrow?" She said out when Elena answered the phone. She knew it was true when she heard Elena sigh on the other hand. She had been caught. "How could you do that to him?" She snapped when she realized that Klaus was right.

_"Becca, you don't understand. He needs to be safe. He needs to get out of this town before it gets him killed."_

Becca shook her head, she couldn't believe Elena. She was doing to Jeremy the same thing she had always done to him since their parents died. She was taking away his choice, his say in what happens in his life. "That wasn't your choice to make though, Elena. This is his life, not yours." Becca snapped back at her friend. How could she not see how wrong all this was? She was taking away the one thing Jeremy had left in his life, his choice.

_"I get that you're mad that he's leaving town, Becca, but he can't stay just because you want him too. I won't let my brother get hurt again because some psychotic hybrid is jealous and is mad at something Stefan did to him."_

Becca was taken back by her friend. She wasn't keeping Jeremy back, was she? She didn't think about it long because Klaus had took the phone from her. She tried to grab it back, but it was no use. "Hello, Elena? It's the very not happy, jealous psychotic hybrid here. I went after your brother because of you and you only. Now don't blame Becca because you can't find your boyfriend." He told her before hanging up the phone and dropping it into the bed.

Klaus turned to Becca and saw that she was on the brink of crying. He hated when she cried, especially when it was over that idiotic boy. "Don't tell me that you're crying over him. He's not worth it, love." He told her as he took a few steps closer to her. She shook her head, trying to fight back the tears. "Does my beauty need a good ol' bear hug?" He laughed out to her as he crept closer to her. She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed at his words. She should hate him, since this was his fault when you got down to it, but she didn't stop him from pulling her into a hug.

#$%#%^$%^#$%^

Klaus had left to go join her mother downstairs with the rest of the guest and let Becca finish up on getting ready for the party a few minutes after that. She blow died her hair quickly before taking the time to curl it. Once her hair was finished, she applied blush and a bit of eye shadow, before going down to the party to join in and mingle with the rest of the guest. She was a bit late, but that was aright. She didn't want to be down at the party for the entire time.

She was making her way down stairs when she spotted her mother talking to Klaus and a few others. "Oh, Becca, there you are!" Her mother said out as she waved her down. Becca shared a look with Klaus. He knew that she would rather be anywhere else besides this stupid party. He took the joy in making a face, causing her to actually smile as she hide her laughter. "You two really do look just fantastic together now that I see you beside each other." Carol said out to her daughter as Becca joined them and stood beside Klaus.

She shot Klaus as confused expression. He chuckled, knowing that she had forgotten that he had compelled her mother to think that they had gone on a date. "Yes, she's re-educating me in the art of classic movies. She believes that my vervein needs to be broaden just the slightest." Klaus informed her mother, hoping that it would jog the younger girl's memory. She nudged him in the side, sending him a quick knowing look, silently telling him that she remembered now.

Becca rolled her eyes at him. He was still hoping that they could have another movie night, only it was his turn to show her the classic movie that was one of his favorites to watch. "I wouldn't say dating, mom, but it was surprisingly a nice night." She told her mother as close to the truth as she could get. She didn't want to go into detail that she had blacked out a major part of the night, but she didn't even think that Klaus knew that.

Damon spotted the group from across the room. He was less then pleased to see both Lockwood woman laughing along with Klaus. He didn't like even more that Klaus had his arm slipped around Becca's waist and holding her against him. He took it upon himself to make his presence known to the three of them. As he approached, he could hear just the end of the conversation. "Look it what the cat dragged in." He said out as he appeared in front of them with a forced smile. "Nice vest." He said as he gave Becca pointed look when he bumped her side when he pointed out the vest.

Becca instantly moved out of Klaus' arm and stood in between the two men as if she had been trying not to be caught doing something that she shouldn't have been doing in the first place. "Oh, thank you very much. Good to see you, Damon. Carol was just telling us about a show that I should bring Becca to. She said that it might broaden her sights on what's outside of this town." Klaus said as he welcomed the other man to the group.

Carol could see that these two did not like each other, and she didn't want them bringing her daughter into it. She knew that Becca and Damon were close friends, and she loved that simply because she knew that he would keep her safe, but Klaus was helping her son. She was grateful to both of them. "And we were talking about if you'd be tonight's other big benefactor." Becca piped in, trying to get the conversation away from her and Klaus. "What do you say, Damon? We can't let this newbie show up us founders." Becca laughed as she pointed to Klaus with her thumb and a 'get real' face.

The three laughed at her antics to ease the tension. Carol shared a thankful look with her daughter, thanking her for making an effort. She could see that even with her presence here, Damon was still going to start something. "Sweetie, why don't you go see if you can use that on any of the other locals and see if it works on them?" She said over to her daughter, hoping that she would give in and go. Becca could see that her mom was just trying to protect her, so she nodded her head and in agreement.

As apart of the show the hybrid had started, she gave Klaus a quick kiss on the cheek before going to Damon and doing the same to him. "Be nice, Damon. He's making an effort tonight." She whispered to him. He gave her a cheeky grin in return, in turn causing her to roll her eyes at him before she left his side to go continue to mingle with the rest of the guest. The three waited until she was completely out of sight and hearing distance before returning to their conversation.

Becca was rounding the corner, completely unaware of any danger. She was walking past one of the rooms when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She let out a scream, but it was no use since it only came out muffled by the person's hand on her mouth. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. This person was too strong for her, which meant that it had to be a vampire. She just hoped for Klaus' sake that it wasn't one of his hybrids. She wanted to draw attention and get this person away from her before they killed her.

She bit down hard on their hair, causing them to let go of her out of surprise that she had bite them. "Da-" She started to scream out before she was grabbed around the waist, the person's other hand grabbing the back of her hair. Before she could try to scream out again, her head was rammed into the door frame. She fell back into the man's arm limply as her world went dark. The last thing she saw before she completely passed out, was Stefan's face looming over her. "Stefan?" She asked out confused before her head fell to the side and her eyes closed shut. Stefan came out from the shadows, making sure to check to see if anyone had heard the struggle. He was happy to see that no one had. He lifted Becca up into his arms and took off with her in his arms. They were gone before anyone even known that he was there.


	58. Always And Forever

Thanks for the reviews! I can't wait for the next chapter. It's going to be Dangerous Liaisons. I'll be skipping the next two episodes since Becca doesn't fit with that particular story line just yet. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 54

W##$%#%$#%$##%$#$%

Becca's eyes fluttered open slowly, her hand reaching up to her throbbing head. Her head was killing her. She felt the cold night air hitting her face as she squeezed her eyes shut with a wince. Her head was killing her. "Wakey, wakey, sunshine. You might want to open your eyes before the rides over." A familiar voice said out to her from somewhere close by. She strained for her eyes to open, forcing them to come back into focus to the world around her.

The first thing that she saw were trees racing by her in a blur. She was now in a car somehow. Her window was slightly opened, which explained to her why there was cold air hitting her. "There we are, angel face." She heard the person beside her say out to her. She groaned as she turned to see Stefan in the driver's seat. Her face scrunched up in confusion upon seeing him. She struggled to remember what had happened, but all she remembered was going to mingle with other guest like her mother had asked her to and then suddenly being grabbed from behind.

It was then that she realized that she had seen Stefan before she passed out. He had taken her from her own home! She didn't even know why he was there in the first place. She knew that he had gone off the rails, she had seen him for herself on the first day back, but she hadn't actually seen him a lot since the first day back to school, other then earlier in the woods when he saved her. "Stefan?" She asked out to him. He glanced at her with a serious look. She looked so out of it, maybe he had hit her head too hard, but he couldn't risk taking any chances. Not that he cared, but it would have been nice if she didn't die before he could 'talk' some sense into Klaus about his hybrid pals.

She strained to sit up in her seat a bit and look around, but it hurt to move around too much. She might have been a bit out of it, but she could clearly see that they were going way too fast. "What's going on, Stefan? Why did you take me?" She managed to ask out to him as she tried her best to move around. Her whole body was sore, but she knew that she needed to wake herself up. "I took Klaus's family to make him suffer, which I'm sure even you know that by now, I'm not about to let him go and make a new one, that includes with you." Stefan told her, giving her a brief bitter look before he looked back at the road.

Becca just looked back at him confused. She knew that he was thinking about Elena, how ever brief those thoughts were, and how Klaus cost him their love. Her brother was one of those hybrids that he was so kill-happy about though. Even if Klaus did deserve it all for what he put Stefan and everyone else through, she couldn't let her brother get hurt because of it. Even if she was mad at him at the moment. "What's going on, Stefan? You can't just take me and lock me away." She told him as she checked her casted arm to make sure it was alright.

Stefan looked over at her with a blank look. He seemed to be thinking of something for a long moment. "Wouldn't have to if I just turned you. I'm sure your _boyfriend_ would just love that." Stefan said with a bitter chuckle as he glanced back at the road. She just looked at him with a shocked expression. He couldn't do that, could he? Would he really take away her say? He knew that her and vampire blood were an iffy thing already, but that didn't seem to stop him as she studied him.

She glanced over back at the road to see that they had picked up even more speed as they went down the road since she had woken up. She looked back over at him to see him staring emotionless at the road as he drove the car. "Stop it, Stefan!" She screamed out when she realized what he was going to do with them both and the car they were in. "Stefan, stop the car! Please!" She screamed out again, hoping that on some level he would hear her and do it.

She was wrong.

He simply looked back at her with that cold blank look before he flipped his phone open and hit the speed dial number. He put it on speakerphone and plugged into the dashboard in front of them. The phone had rang once before Klaus's voice answered it. Her eyes filled with hope. If he knew what was happening right now, he could help her. Couldn't he? She opened her mouth to call out to him, but Stefan's sudden grip on her brightly orange colored casted hand stopped her. "Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus." Stefan said out to the phone.

_"Well that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."_

Stefan gave her a look, silently telling her not to say a word. She knew better than to not do as he said. "Okay, then I'm going to drive your little blood source girlfriend off Wickery bridge." He said out to him. Becca's jaw dropped as she looked over at the vampire beside her. He couldn't be serious! He just couldn't actually be considering driving her off the bridge.

_"I don't believe you, Stefan. You wouldn't touch her. She's here, I saw her only an hour ago."_

Becca watched on in shock. Klaus still thought that she was at the party. He didn't know that she really was out here in the car with Stefan, who at the moment, was completely insane. She pulled out of her thoughts when Stefan's grip so much that her wrist hurt her already broken wrist. She let out a blood curling scream as the intensified pain flashed through her body. She really hoped that he didn't re-break her wrist. "Still don't believe me?" He taunted the hybrid as he tossed her already broken wrist aside. "You know, I know I perfect way to fix that, Becca." He said out before he bit into his wrist before shoving it against her lips.

She screamed out against his hold. He glanced over at the road once more before fully letting go to hold onto the back of her head for a minute before he knew that she had consumed enough of his blood. On the other end of the line, Klaus was tense and beyond furious. _'What are you doing?' _He heard her ask Stefan. How dare that creature touch _his_ Becca. Of course, she wasn't his just yet, but she might have well been. Her boy was leaving her, he had learned that much from Mindy before . . . her passing. "What's going on? Becca, sweetheart?" He asked out, hoping that she would answer him.

He was wrong.

Stefan had answered him instead. At that moment, he never wanted to hear the voice of his former ripper pal _ever_ again. The sound of his voice was like hearing long nails of a woman's scrape against the chalk board in a classroom. "I just fed her my blood, but the upside is that she should now be getting her cast off sooner then expected." He told the original hybrid. "Oh, and there's no more hybrids if she's a vampire." Stefan added in to the hybrid on the other end of the phone line.

"You won't do it." Klaus snarled out.

That only made Stefan laugh out as he looked between the road and the confused and scared human girl seated next to him. "Really? Try me, cause your coffins are next to go. Though, I gotta wonder which will hit you harder? Loosing the girl who you love, or the family you killed yourself and stuffed away for centuries?" He asked out to the hybrid. Klaus didn't know what to do. He could hear the car picking up speed on the other end. "Say good bye to your family, Klaus, and the love of your life." Stefan said out before he floored it.

Becca let out a small scream as they picked up even more speed. Klaus was biting back a deep growl as he listen to her scream. _"Stefan, please! Slow down!"_ He heard her call out to the vampire in the car with her. _"Stefan! Stefan, stop it!"_ He could tell the Stefan was determined to only go even faster though. He didn't have to be there in the car with them to know this, he knew that Stefan was only going to keep going until he gave in. "_**KLAUS**_!" She finally screamed out as she saw the bridge come into view, coming closer and closer as the seconds went by.

"Fine! I'll send them away. You win." Klaus finally broke when he heard her call out for him. Her voice sounded so scared. He found that he couldn't stand it in the slightest of bits. The sound of her screaming for him, pleading with him to make Stefan stop, killed a part of him on the inside. A part of him that he didn't know still worked, even though it was long dead and would never beat again. _'Klaus!' _He heard her scream again. _'Stefan, stop it! No!'_ She screamed her heart out. "Stop the car, Stefan." He growled out, his heart feeling like it was racing with panic.

Stefan suddenly slammed his foot on the brake, causing them to fly forward in their seats. Becca screamed out, causing Klaus's heart to die again as he heard the tires squeal. He slapped his phone shut, taking a deep breath as he felt his stomach drop to the pit of his stomach. Stefan stopped the car. Becca had to be frightened to death, but she was still human and breathing. At least, as far as he knew. He couldn't risk any more chances though. He spotted Damon coming toward him and knew what he needed to do.

#$^#^$%$

Damon had gone to get Becca once Klaus told him where to go find her. She was sitting on the side of the road when he drove up. He had to take Alaric's car since Becca had crashed his and it was in the shop for a few more days. He was walking her up to her house when her phone rang. She was confused when she saw that it was Matt calling her. She motioned for Damon to hold on while she answered the phone. "Matt? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked out into the phone as she pressed it to her ear.

_"Tyler bit Caroline. She dying, and there's nothing that we can do. You need to get her as soon as you can, Becca."_

Becca felt her heart drop as the phone fell from her hand. Could this night possibly get any worse? Damon grabbed her phone and had Matt fill him in on what had happened to Caroline. He, of course, offered to drive her over there. Much to his displeasure, Becca did know of a way to save Caroline. It had been the same way that had saved him all those months ago. Klaus.

She called him and begged him to meet her at Caroline's house. She wasn't surprised that he knew where it was, she knew that she couldn't have been the only one he sent his hybrids off to follow. He was waiting for her when they got there. Klaus and Damon shared a look before he took off. He knew that Becca would end up staying with Caroline for the night. She hurried up the steps to the house and took Klaus by surprise by throwing her arms around him. "Thank you so much for doing this." She said into his ear as she held onto him.

He looked down at her in surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around her as well, happy to have her in his arms safe and sound. He had been so worried while hearing her scream on the phone. He felt like a piece of him was being ripped away from him right before his eyes. "As long as it makes you happy, love." He whispered back to her before setting her back down on her feet. Once she was safely on her feet, he grabbed a vile from his pocket. "Here. Make sure that your friend drinks every single drop of this. I'll be out here waiting." He told her as he passed the vile to her.

She nodded her head and hurried inside of the house. She rushed past Matt and Sheriff Forbs and ran straight to Caroline's bedroom. She hurried over to the bed and carefully lifted Caroline into her arms as she slid into the bed. "This should make you feel better. Just make sure to drink it all." She told her friend as they got as comfortable as they could in the bed. She uncapped the vile and helped Caroline drink it.

Once the blood was completely gone, she slipped out from under Caroline and laid her back down on her bed. She sat down on the edge and grabbed a hold of Caroline's hand. "I didn't think that you would make it." The blond said out weakly as she looked up at her friend. She was tired, but she was still happy to be healing and able to see her best friend. Klaus had convinced the sheriff to invite him inside. He came up to the doorway to the room to make sure that the blood worked on the baby vampire. He stayed silent as he leaned against the door frame and watched the two girls.

Becca laughed out sadly, as if she would let her best friend die. She would never let that happen again. "I'll always be here for you, Caroline. We're, like, sisters, always and forever. You're stuck with me forever, even after I die. I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you for eternity." She laughed to her friend as tears filled her eyes. Her blond friend looked so weak and tired, just like Damon had looked when he was dying like this.

Caroline let a small laugh, only to wince a moment later. She might be healing, but it still hurt a lot. Becca saw that she was still sore and panicked. Klaus lifted himself up from the door frame when he saw her stiffen and moved across the room toward her, putting his hand on her shoulder once he was behind her. "It's alright, love. She's just sore. She needs her rest. I'll drive you home if you'd like." Klaus told her as he gave her shoulder a small squeeze as a way to comfort her.

She looked up at him warily as she looked back down at a tired Caroline. The blond in question was already falling a sleep on her. She wanted to stay, but it would do her no good if she needed to wake up early tomorrow. She looked back up at Klaus and nodded her head in agreement. "I'll come and check on you tomorrow, Care. I love you." She told her as she got up from the bed. Caroline gave her a weak smile as she got comfortable in her bed.

Klaus led Becca over to the doorway, both of them stopped when they actually got to the door. She looked back at her friend and smiled through her tears. "Happy birthday, Caroline." She said out to her friend. She was already a sleep though, but hopefully she still heard her. Once it was clear Caroline was sleeping, Klaus led her out of the house and toward his car. He helped her inside and jogged over to the driver's side and hopped inside.

The drive was mostly in silence, beside Klaus asking if she was alright, but other then that, it was quiet between the two of them. The ride wasn't long, and it was over far too soon for his liking. Klaus parked in front of the house and looked over to tell Becca that they were there. Only, he found that she was fast a sleep. He smiled softly at the sight of her as she quietly got out and jogged around to her side. He opened her door and unbuckled her before lifting her out from the car.

He adjusted her carefully in his arms as he used his hip to close the car door behind them. He was lucky that the noise and movement didn't wake her up. She must have been so exhausted after the night she's had. She wrapped her arm around his neck tiredly and rested her head on chest. She was barely awake, but just enough that she knew who was holding her and bringing her home. "You always save me. Can you be my prince?" She mumbled out to him as he carried her up the steps toward the front door.

He chuckled as he adjusted her again in his arms so she comfortable and wouldn't fall out from his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. "Of course, Becca." He told her as he got to the last step. The door opened just before he got to it and Carol came running out. "Shh. She fell a sleep on the ride home, I'm afraid." He whispered out to the older woman in front of her as he followed her inside of the house and upstairs to Becca's bed room. She opened the door for him and pulled back Becca's bed sheets for him. He laid her down carefully and tucked her in.

Carol watched on as he caressed Becca's cheek after brushing her hair out of her face for her. He straightened up and turned back to her. She motioned for him to follow her out into the hall and he nodded, doing as she said and followed her outside of the room. She closed the door quietly behind them and turned toward the hybrid before her. "Thank you so much for bringing her home. I'll have to thank Damon as well for picking her up from the bridge." Carol told him as she walked him back down stairs and to the door.

They paused in the doorway briefly. Klaus was happy to bring Becca home. Not because he was using her for some plot, but because he did actually find himself interested in her. "It's no problem really. Just happy to see her home safe and soundly. Good night, Carol. I hope to see you again soon." He told her before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before taking his left. She waited until his car was pulling away to close the door for the night. For once both of her kids were home and sleeping safely in their own beds. She counted tonight as an over all success as she went back upstairs to go to bed herself.

#%$#%$#%

The next morning, Becca found herself racing down the street toward the Gilbert house. She couldn't miss him before he left for god knows how long. She was coming up to the house right as Alaric's car was pulling away. She couldn't be too late! She just couldn't be. "Jeremy! Jeremy, wait!" She tried to scream out to him, but he couldn't hear her. The car started to pull away, but she wasn't about to give up. She was going to say good bye to him.

She pushed herself harder to race after the moving car. She knew it was impossible for her to fully catch up, but she as sure as hell was going to try her hardest to get as close as she could. "Jeremy, wait! I-I-I need to say good bye! Jeremy!" She continued to scream out after him. The car was getting further away from her though and she was growing tired from all the running she was doing. "Jeremy, stop!" She cried out, but it was still no use.

She felt her heart drop when the car went around the corner, leaving her sight forever. She felt herself drop to her knees in defeat. Elena raced over to her side and pulled her into her arms. She had tried to buy her time, but Jeremy was itching to leave and there was nothing she could do about it. All hope seemed lost of her getting to say good bye to him until she looked up. Jeremy was coming back from around the corner, jogging back over to her.

Her eyes widened with hope as she scrambled back up to her feet. "Jeremy," She breathed out with new hope as she raced over to him. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around happily. "I was so scared that I would miss you." She cried out to him as he held onto her. "I saw the car go around the corner and I thought that I did." She mumbled out to him as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Jeremy chuckled sadly as he held onto her. He couldn't leave town without saying good bye to her first. It was law that he said good bye to her. "I could never leave town without saying good bye to you, Becca. No matter what's going on with us at the moment." He mumbled back to her as he held onto her tightly. He wished that he could hold onto her forever, but he knew that he had to let go of her at some point today. He slowly put her back down on her feet and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear with a sad smile. "I love you, Becca. I always will." He told her before kissing her cheek and turning to go back to Alaric's truck.

Becca felt her heart breaking all over again as she watched on as he walked away from her. "I love you too." She said out softly as she bowed her head in sadness and hurt. Elena came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her friend. She leaned her head against the younger girl's head and just held onto her as she cried. "Thank you so much for now telling him." Elena said to her softly as she held onto her. Becca said nothing to her as she just stood there with the older brunette, watching as the one person they both loved left their lives for what could be forever.


	59. How To Not Charm A Girl

Thanks for the reviews! I love this chapter simply because I've finally gotten to write Kol! lol I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 55

#^%$$%^$^#%#$^

Two weeks had passed by since Jeremy left town and Caroline had almost died. A week had passed since Damon brought back Elijah, who had then brought back his other siblings. It had been days since she last heard from her brother. He was trying to break his sire bond, not only to win back Caroline, but to win back the trust of his sister. He knew that he had lost both girl's trust in the course of a week, and he was determined to earn it back. The only upside to the past few weeks, was that thanks to Stefan, she had gotten her awful cast off a lot earlier then the doctor had expected her to.

Becca was looking down at the invitation in her hands with a confused expression on her face. Two of them had come this morning, a long with a rather large box addressed to her. One of the invitations were for her mother, while the other had been addressed for her. She had yet open the rather larger box sitting on her bed in front of her, she was still looking at the back of the invitation.

_'To my beauty, will you save your prince a dance?_

_ -Your prince,_

_ Klaus'_

She had been staring at the message for about ten minutes already. She slowly turned her attention to the box sitting on her bed. She was curious to see what was inside of it. She slowly reached out and traced her fingers down the ribbon before giving it a small tug until the bow was broken. She slowly lifted the lid of the box and gasped out at the dress inside. It was golden colored, just like Belle's dress from the movie. She pulled the dress out to see the rest of it to see that it was almost the exact copy of the dress she had worn in the play.

Only it was now made of silk and not cheap store bought fabric, and the jewels on it weren't glued on like her child like dress had been, but they were real and as stunning as ever. She laid the dress down on her bed carefully and touched it with the tips of her fingers. It was real, and it was hers. She looked back at the box to see another note inside along with a velvet box. She picked the note up and opened it so she could read what was said inside. She noticed right away that it was Klaus' script-like writing.

_'I hope the dress looks as stunning as it did in the movie. Be sure to wear the necklace tonight at the ball. _

_-Klaus'_

She bit her lip as she put down the note and went to pick up the small velvet box next. She lifted it up slowly, as if by her time with opening it. She closed her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath before opening them again. Once she was ready, she finally opened the box. Another gasp left her lips at what lied inside. It was a necklace, like Klaus had said it would be, but the charm was of red rose. She couldn't help but think that he was thinking of the rose in the movie.

She couldn't help but let out an excited squeal of laughter as she put the box back down and picked up the dress again. She held it up to herself and twirling around as she tried to picture herself dancing in it. She jumped when her door suddenly opened and her mother came inside. "I heard screaming. What's . . . oh my lord. That's so . . . beautiful, Becca." Her mother gasped out as she came more into the room and moved toward her daughter.

Becca did another twirl, her excitement shining as bright as her smile was. Carol was pleased to see her daughter so excited for something. The past few weeks had been nothing but sadness for her. "Klaus sent it for me to wear tonight. I feel spoiled, and like I should sent it back to him, but I really don't want to." She confessed to her mother as she held the dress up to herself in front of her mirror now. She felt like Klaus was trying to buy her hand in being his date tonight, but she couldn't help but be completely and utterly in love with this dress.

Her mother laughed at her daughter's antics softly as she came up behind her in the mirror. "One night as a princess never hurt anyone before, Becca. It's okay to be spoiled once in your life. Just don't let it become a habit in the long run. You can't be bought, remember that." She told her daughter before kissing the side of her head and going to leave. She stopped at the door, suddenly remembering something she was suppose to tell her. "Oh, Rebekah called. She wants you to get ready with her over at their estate. I'll see you there later tonight." Her mother told her.

Becca nodded, another spark of happiness flowing through her. Rebekah was alright, Elijah had let her free of the dagger along with their other two brothers that she had yet to meet. It was better sooner then later, she guessed. She hurried to pack up her dress again and packed her hair supplies into another bag. "Can you help me with this, mom?" She asked out to her mother before she left. She nodded and motioned for Becca to hold up her hair. She did as she was told as she handed her mother the necklace before holding up her dark curls. Once it was on, she dropped her hair and smiled to herself in the mirror as she touched the necklace with the tip of her fingers.

#$%#$#%$%$#

Once at the Mikaelson's home, she hurried into the estate, only to be escorted into the room where Rebekah was getting ready with her brothers. "Rebekah?" She asked out confused as she went into the room the man had told her too. She was instantly grabbed around the neck and slammed into a wall by the original in question. "Did you know that Elena planned to dagger me?" She snapped at the human girl, who was gasping for breath. She strained to shake her head no. She didn't even know that Rebekah had been daggered until Damo told her that Elijah had undaggered her. Happy with her answer, she let the girl go. "Good, now we can get onto more important issues, like what are we going to do with those curls of yours?" She said as she linked arms with the girl and led her into the room.

She paused briefly upon seeing Elijah and two other men in the room as well getting ready in their suits. She gave a quick nod over to Elijah, with a flash of a smile when he gave her one first. She was taken back when the youngest one appeared in front of her. "So this is the Iliana look-a-like our brother fancies? I do believe he's not alone now that I've seen you for myself." The man said to her as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand, his eyes locked on hers the entire time. "I'm Kol Mikaelson, it is truly a pleasure to meet you." He said up to her as he gave her a wink.

Rebekah scoffed her brother's flirting and pulled her friend away from her brother and over to where she had been getting ready. Becca looked back at Kol with a blush, only to look away when he shot her a wink before returning to looking at himself in the mirror. "Don't mind, Kol. He's more in love with himself then even Damon is." The blond told her as she pulled her down to sit with her. "That's my other brother, Finn, over there, and I'm sure you already know Elijah." She said as she motioned to the other men in the room.

Elijah walked over to the two girls with the things Becca had dropped when Rebekah surprise attacked her. "Thank you, Elijah." She said as he handed them back down to her. "It's nice to see you again, and with short hair too. I like it." She laughed as she looked up at him. Elijah gave her a warm smile in return before going back to what he was doing. "It's nice to meet you as well, Finn." She said over to the other men who hadn't said a word to her yet. He nodded his hello to her before returning to his tailoring of his suit.

Rebekah already knew what color Becca's dress was. Her brother had asked for her final say on the dress before he bought it for her. She compelled the woman that had been doing her nails to paint Becca's as well. She found the right color that would go perfectly with Becca's dress and gave it to the woman. While Becca was getting her nails down, Rebekah was showing her a book of different hair styles that they could do to their hair. "Becca, tell me how handsome I am." Kol said out from the mirror, glancing only briefly to the two girls.

The girls rolled their eyes and giggled together as Becca whispered something to the blond besides her. Kol watched them from the mirror curiously. "Our brother put vervain in the necklace she's wearing right now, Kol. She can't be compelled by you, and neither can I for that matter." Rebekah said out to her older brother. This sent the room into laughter, even Kol managed to crack a grin at that.

Becca was the only one to jump when the door shot open and Klaus stormed inside the room. "You went after, Elena." He said out to his sister angrily. "What is wrong with you?" He asked her as he approached the two girls. He glanced briefly at Becca, who was confused and slightly worried for her friends, but said nothing as she watched the interaction between siblings. "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He threatened her.

Becca shot him a sharp look. There would be no daggering her friend while she had a say in it. Rebekah deserved to scare Elena is only a little bit. She did back stab her, literally, in the back at homecoming. "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol said out as he sat down on the arm of one of the other chairs in the room. "Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus shot back over at his younger brother.

Becca could see that Kol was egging Klaus on majorly. He wanted to fight with his brother, and any of them could see that. She was worried that one of them would go too far. "And who are you? My father?" Kol shot back to him, a knowing grin on his face. He knew that Mikael was a low blow to Klaus, they all knew that much. Even Becca did. Mikael one the very last person Klaus wanted to act like on the entire planet.

Klaus turned sharply on his brother. He's only been undaggered for a short while, yet he already wanted to dagger him again. He should have put a lock on his coffin if anything else so no one could open it. "No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus snarled at him as he took a step closer to his brother. Becca grew tense more and more every second she as watched them both.

She glanced at the rest of them to see that they were paying no mind to the two boys about to fight. She wished that she could do that, but she knew how important family was to Klaus. Fighting with his brother must not be easy for him. "Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol said as he stood up from his seat and met his brother half way. The two stared off, neither happy with the other.

That was enough for Becca. She muttered a quick sorry to Rebekah before jumping to her feet and squeezing herself in between the two men. "That's enough. You go to one corner, and you, go back to fantasizing about yourself in the mirror." Becca shot at both of them as she looked between them both with a serious face. The two men seemed to forget their fight as they looked down at the girl in between them with amusement. Did she just seriously try to put them in separate corners of the room like a time out?

"Enough."

They all turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. Becca looked around to see that they looked slightly afraid of this woman. She had to be Esther, their mother who was the original witch. "Niklaus, come. Rebekah, take your little friend upstairs to your room. Kol, leave them be." She addressed the three of them like they were all children, which to her they were, before leaving the room. Klaus followed after her with a guilty look to Becca before his sister dragged her away with their things to finish getting read upstairs.

%$^&%^$%^

Caroline, Becca, and Elena met up later at the Grill. All three of them had received invitations to the ball tonight, but only two had personal notes written the back of them. Esther had addressed a meeting with Elena on the back of hers. "It's all so weird. The originals are throwing a ball, like an actual ball." Elena said out as she handed the waitress behind her menu. "Klaus even went as far as giving Becca a dress some disney princess had worn in the movie they watched together." Elena added in, giving her friend beside her a 'that's serious weird' look.

Caroline happened to disagree on that part though. She happened to think, even if Klaus was evil, that it was romantic in a weird kind of way. "It's like a twisted Cinderella fetish, is what it is." She told her two friends. "Except, in Becca's case, Beauty and the Beast fetish. Which, by the way, is too cute. For you anyways." She told her two friends on either side of her.

Becca just shook her head and took a bite out of her fries that they had all ordered a few minutes ago. "My question is, why Esther wants an audience with Elena? I met her for a second earlier. She's very cold, stand offish. I met the other two brothers too. One's flirty and cute, but the other is kind of like Esther. I wonder if he's the favorite?" Becca rambled on as she pondered on her own questions. Caroline and Elena looked at her as if she were insane. "What? I'm just telling you what I noticed while I was over there." She tried to defend herself.

Caroline laughed out at her friend and shook her head. Elena merely just rolled her eyes at her. She did have a good point though. Why did Esther want to meet her personally but not Becca while she was over there? They were both doppelgangers and used to make Klaus' hybrids. "I have no idea why she wants to see me. There's only one way to find out." Elena said out as she gave Caroline a pointed look. Becca knew that their blond friend was iffy on going, so she was all for trying to convince her to go.

Caroline looked between the two and saw both of their expressions. She really didn't want to go though. Unlike her two friends in front of her, she would not be taking a date since her kind of sorta boyfriend was out of town for god knows how long. "I thought that you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going?" She asked Elena with a knowing look. "And you don't start. You have barbie Klaus to entertain you while you're there." She said to Becca.

Elena would have rather not bringing them into this conversation. She knew what she had said to them earlier when she had actually gotten the invitation, but she needed to know what the original witch wanted with her. "I did. Which is all the more reason why I need a drama free body guard. Besides, Becca has to have _Klaus_ as her date. She needs one too." She tried to convince her friend into going.

Becca shot her a look. She might not trust Klaus in a lot of departments, but she did trust him to act like a gentleman and keep her safe. The other two girls didn't seem to think as well. They both thought that he would hurt her the first chance he got, but she knew that they were wrong. "Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux." She told her two friends. "And by that, I mean Stefan for you, and Damon for you over there." Caroline said to both of them as she gave them both a pointed look.

Elena would have rather kept it drama free though, which meant keeping it Salvatore brother free as well as she much as she hated to say it. "I can't deal with either of the Salvatore's right now." She told both of her friends with a sad look on her face. Becca looked over at her confused, what had she missed since the last time they had talked? Clearly a lot. "What ever Stefan is feeling, he's channeling it all against Klaus." She told them both. "And, Damon . . . it's just not a good idea." She told them.

She didn't even know where to begin with that one. Damon was a drama all on his own. Caroline didn't seem to be as confused on the matter as Becca did, which only made all the more confused. "Why? Because you two made out?" Caroline asked her, her tone sharp and clearly upset. Becca went wide eyes at the mention of Damon and Elena kissing. What else had she missed? "Bonnie spilled the beans." She told her as she looked away from the two. Becca at them both hurt.

Clearly they could could keep secrets from her and it was okay. Becca was even more not pleased then Caroline was. "I was gonna tell you. It happened right after the stuff with your dad." Elena started to say, but Caroline didn't let her finish. "Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time in freshman year? You called me the second it happened. And I don't hear about this until now? And from somebody else?" Caroline told her. Becca didn't know what she was upset about. She didn't even know about any of this!

"At least you knew! I'm just hearing about this now."

Becca had felt the need to add in that little bit in, clearly not happy about being thrown out of the loop completely by her best frends. Elena kissing Damon was a big thing, especially since she never saw it coming! "I'm sorry, to both of you. It's just, I don't even know how I feel about it yet." Elena tried to explain to them both. "All I know is that, it just use to be so much easier. I was with Matt, and Becca was suppose to be Jeremy. It was easy, but it isn't anymore." Elena said out to both of them.

"Careful, Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." They all turned to find Rebekah walking up behind them. Caroline glance over to see Becca packing up her things and slapping her half of the bill on the table. Where was she going off to? "Becca knows about that already, don't you? Have you talked to Jeremy since he left?" She said out to the brunette who was packing up. She shot Rebekah a look before getting up and standing by the blond original.

Elena and Caroline stared at the both confused and a bit hurt that Becca was going with her to where ever she was actually going. Elena felt bad for sending her brother away, especially with not telling her friend about it, but she did what she thought was right for her brother. She wasn't going to feel guilty for that. "What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals." She asked out to the original nervously before giving Rebekah a smug look and giving her her a pointed look over to Becca.

Caroline just watched on curiously to see what the blond was up to now. Becca just looked down at Elena in surprise. She might not be able to do anything Elena, but that rule wasn't always going to be in play. She was just adding the fire burning inside of Rebekah's hatred for her and making it worse. "Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you. I'm here to pick Becca up so we can go get our hair done and then change into our dresses at her place." She told her as she motioned to the girl beside her. "But first, I have something I need to do." She said before motioning that she'd be right back to Becca.

They all watched on as she went right up to Matt and handed him an invitation to the ball. A similar card that they had all received earlier. "Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball." Caroline said out annoyed before turning to Elena and Becca. "Why is she inviting him?" She asked the two before her. "Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena told her. They looked back to see Rebekah giving them all a smug all before motioning for Becca to follow. She gave her two friends a guilty look before going to catch up with her.


	60. A Horse Ride to Heaven Or Hell?

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It means a lot that you guys all love this story. Sadly next chapter is the last chapter until the new episode it up, we're all officially caught up with the show! I don't have the toast scene for this episode, but in the next chapter it'll explain that Klaus had the glass of wine later in the evening before she did the spell to link them all. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 56

#$^#$%#%^$%^$%^

Hours had passed, and the night had fallen. It was time for the ball. The party was already going full swing when Carol and Becca had arrived. Their coats were taking and they were motioned to come inside. Becca shined as she looked around, a smile beaming from her lips at the excitement of it all. "Come on. I've got to make ourselves known to the family. You go fine your date." Carol told her before leaving her daughter on her own for a while. She would check in on her later.

Becca was stunned as she looked around. The place was different then how it had looked earlier today. Klaus was talking to one of the locals when he spotted her just looking around. He felt as if his heart had dropped when he saw her. The dress fit her perfectly, just like he had hoped it would. She looked even more beautiful then the princess she was taking the look from. He watched her until her eyes finally landed on him. Her smile just grew when she spotted him. The two met half way and he gave her a small bow. "Good evening, love. You look just stunning." He told her as he took her hand and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

She smiled back at him as she looked around the room again. She was taken away by it's beauty. "This place looks amazing, Klaus. It's simply," She paused, trying to find the word to find for it. ". . . magical." She said out to him as she gave him a quick twirl. He chuckled as he watched her spin around. "When does the dancing start? I've been practicing that waltz Rebekah was showing me earlier all day." She asked him as he walked her around the room. "After Elijah gives his speech to start the evening off." He told her as he nodded his head in the direction of people he was suppose to greet while she gave them all a sweet smile and a wave hello.

They had eventually made their way back over to her mother, who was in turn now talking to Damon in a hushed toned voice. Damon had spotted them first and motioned for her mother to turn. She did and smiled upon seeing the two of them coming toward her and Damon. "Oh, I see you found him, Becca." She told her daughter as they approached. "Klaus, this place is simply amazing. Your mother did an excellent job on the decorations." Carol greeted him with a quick kiss on the cheek. Her smile was forced, but she was happy to see that her daughter was having a fun time already.

Klaus smiled down as Becca, giving Damon a smug look over her head. He was happy to see that Damon wasn't happy with the fact that Becca was here as his date and not with someone else. Someone that wasn't him that is. "Mayor Lockwood, and the the simply beautiful as ever, Becca Lockwood." They all turned to see that Kol was approaching the group now. "We haven't formally met." He said out as he shook Carol's hand first and then Becca's. "Kol Mikaelson." He said before kissing Becca's hand. She blushed as their eyes locked for a moment. This did not go unnoticed by Klaus, nor by Damon. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it. Don't we, Niklaus?" He told the two women as he gave his brother a pointed look.

Damon moved in between the girls then, knocking Becca's smaller hand out of Kol's and taking it in his own, making the assumption that he would have liked to shake his hand as well. "Damon Salvatore." He greeted the youngest original son. Kol gave him a look that he couldn't quite read, but shook his hand anyways. Damon was trying to figure out why the man looked so familiar to him. He had to have seen him somewhere before now, he just couldn't put his finger on where exactly. "Have we met?" He asked him curiously.

Kol was a true mystery to Becca, and something about that interested her. She knew the second that she saw him earlier that he had been in the coffin she had felt drawn to in Chicago. She was feeling the pull now, but she made it so it went unnoticed, at least, she was hoping that she did. "I've met a lot of people." He said to Damon as he glanced over at the mayor, her daughter, and his brother briefly before looking back at Damon. "And you don't particularly stand out." He told him with a smug smile on his face.

"Ouch."

Becca tried to hide her laughter. Damon had gotten burned, and not in the good way, if there was ever an actual good way to be burned. Klaus looked down at her and cracked a smile, but it was soon gone when he noticed that his brother had turned his attention back to her as well. "And, Becca? I do hope you'll save me a dance before the night is over. I'd like to get to you a little more." He said over to her, causing her to blush again when she saw his eyes. He shot her a wink before excusing himself from the group and taking off.

Becca giggled softly when she noticed Damon staring off at something like he was in love. She followed his eyes and sighed when she saw that it was Elena. He excused himself as well and left to go talk to her, leaving it only herself, Klaus, and Carol left out of their group. "Well, if you would excuse me, ladies. My brother will be making his speech soon and I have to be present for it. We're dancing after, so I'll be looking for you once we're done." Klaus told them both as he kissed Becca's gloved hand before leaving to find the rest of his family.

Carol studied her daughter with a soft smile. She was smiling, at least she was trying not to, but she was. It was something she hasn't seen in a long while, and she was happy to see that smile again. Even if the person causing said smile was someone she didn't particularly like. She slowly moved behind her daughter and rested her hands on her shoulders. "You look happy, Becca." She whispered softly into her daughter's ear. Becca blushed madly, trying to hide her smile. "It's good to see you smile again. Have some fun tonight and relax." She told her before they could hear Elijah's voice over the crowd of people. _"Ah, if everyone could gather, please."_ They heard the voice of the eldest original son say out and they moved toward the grand stair case.

They found all of the Mikaelson family lined up down the stairs. They were all dressed to kill, especially Rebekah since she was the only girl among all of her brothers. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us." Elijah paused as he saw another making her way down the stairs. Becca instantly recognized Esther as she slowly made her way down to her children. Her eyes then found Elena's, and she knew that Elena knew who the woman was too. "We know, when ever my mother, brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said out to the crowd as he motioned for them to go to the next room.

As everyone started moving around, Becca got separated from her mother and looked around every where for Klaus. He had left the stairs with the rest of his siblings and now she couldn't find anyone anywhere. "You look lost." She spun around then to find Kol now standing behind her, grinning that grin that made her curious about him. "The ballroom is in the next room over, I'd be happy to . . ." He started to say as he held out his hand for her to take so he could lead her away.

"She already has a dance partner, Kol. Go find your own."

Becca looked behind her again to find that Klaus had finally found her. She noticed that he and his younger brother were glaring at each other. She took his hand in hers to draw his attention back to the ball and back to her. "Right. Sorry, Kol. Maybe the next dance. I promised quite a few people dances tonight. Klaus asked first though. I'll see you in there." She said to the younger original before turning her attention to the man next to her. "Come on. We don't want to miss the waltz." She told him as she pulled him toward the room everyone else was going into. Klaus looked over his shoulder and shot his brother a smug look, pleased that Becca was dancing with him and not his brother.

Everyone lined up in two lines opposite from the other, their arms crossed with their all took a few slow steps forward. Becca kept her eyes on her feet, hoping that she didn't trip over her two feet and mess it all up. "It's alright to breath, love. I won't let you fall. I promise." Klaus whispered to her before they turned to they pair across from them. She bit back her gasp when she saw that it was Caroline with Kol. The girls shared a wary look as they took a step toward the other. They a step past each other, and then another before turning again.

Klaus looked down at her with a longing look as she looked back at Caroline. She hoping that Kol only picked her because she was alone here tonight and not to get back at her for leaving with Klaus. She looked back at Klaus and blushed when she noticed him watching her with a faint smile. They took another step forward before he spun her around. She bit her lip as she put her hand on his shoulder and he moved his free hand to her waist. They started circling around, spinning slowly as they moved. "I'm glad you came tonight." Klaus said out to her as he kept his grip firmly on her waist to keep her from falling.

Surprisingly, he didn't need to help her as much as he feared that he would. She was surprisingly a very good dancer all on her own. "I'm glad that I did too." She told him as she kept her focus down on her feet. He cheated in the dance as he raised his hand up from her waist and lifted her chin ever so slightly so she would look up at him and not down at her shoes. He was pleasantly surprised that she had worn ballet slippers instead of heels though. It suited her. "Chin up, my sweet. I told you that I won't let you fall." He told her as he moved his hand back to her waist and twirled her around again.

She nodded her head and blushed as she looked up at him. When the stare got too intense, she looked back around to see if she could find Caroline. It took her a moment to, but she finally found her after a minute of looking around. She was happy to see her friend laughing at something Kol was telling her, most likely flirting by the blush on her cheeks. "Thank you for the dress, and the necklace." She told him when she returned her attention back to him.

He nodded, not needing her thanks because he would have done it regardless if she liked them or not. He was happy that she did though. "You're an quite an excellent dancer, Becca." He told her as they moved around the ballroom. She giggled at his surprised expression. She had warned him that there might be feet being stepped on while they danced, but that didn't mean that she was a bad dancer, it just meant that she got really nervous.

She knew he didn't mean to be offensive about it. He was complimenting her, and she was thankful for it. "You seem surprised." She said out to him as they spun around again. He fumbled for words, thinking that she thought he had offended her, causing her to giggle. "It's alright. I've been practicing since I was like five. We have this big event this year for the juniors. My mom's been wanting me to be Miss Mystic Falls since I think I could walk. We have to do a waltz there too." She told him with a blush and a laugh.

He chuckled, not upset that she had left him a stuttering mess. He knew of which event she was talking about. He had done his research, and he knew that Caroline Forbs had won the title only the year before. "I hope that I can be the one to be there to dance with you then as well." He told her with a small smile before they twirled around another pair. She got a little worried when he took a hold of both of her hands and held her out before pulling her in to spin her under his arm. She panicked as her and Caroline twirled right around each other, switching partners as she fell into Kol's arms and her blond friend fell into Klaus'.

Kol grinned happily as he fixed her in his arms so she was sturdy on her feet once again. He was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing heels like the rest of the female population in the room. "You cheated." He whispered tauntingly to her. Her eyes widened up at him in fear, wondering what it was he thought she had done that would call for cheating. "You're not wearing heels." He whispered to her as they started to twirl around the ballroom together. Becca blushed, letting out the breath she had been holding, and looked down at her feet again. He chuckled when he noticed this and leaned in close. "It's alright, love. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." He whispered to her, sending chills down her spine as his breath hit her bare skin.

She looked up at him in surprise as they returned to their right places. She was curious to see what it was he had as a secret. "And what's your secret, Kol? Are you not wearing proper shoes like me?" She asked back to him, teasing him as she gave him a 'scolding' look. He chuckled and he took her by surprise as he pulled her closer to him then Klaus had while they were dancing. "Not exactly, love. I won't tell you now, there's too many listening ears to hear. You'll be sure to know by the end of the night though. I give you my word on that." He told her in a whisper as he kept her close to him this time.

She blushed and looked away from his haunting brown eyes. She couldn't help but feel the pull that she felt when she was around him intensify when she got lost in his eyes. She shouldn't be attracted to him though. One original was enough of a problem for her, especially when other said original was Klaus. Speaking of Klaus, she looked back around to see how he was doing with Caroline. She blushed when she realized that they were both now watching her and Kol with a curious look. She looked back and hid her face in Kol's shirt. "Don't hide from them. You deserve to shine tonight, your beautiful face, as well as your dress." He told her softly as they slowed down their dancing. He knew that the dance was coming to an end soon, he just hoped that Becca didn't end it any earlier then it already was going to be.

Becca blushed as she slowly raised her head up to look at him again. He grinned when he saw her small smile, and the blush ever so present on her cheeks. "Ah, and there it is. That smile the shines just as bright as your dress, if not even more so in my opinion." He told her with a laugh as he saw her smile grow even more on her angelic face. She giggled and blushed more, causing him to grin even more as he laughed with her. "And I get a laugh too! I _am_ truly blessed tonight, aren't I?" He laughed to her as he raised her hand and twirled her around, taking her off guard as she laughed out and twirled around back into his arms.

#%$#%$#%

She went outside to get some air after her third dance with Klaus and her second dance with Kol. She had even managed to fit Matt in a dance as well. She was taking a breather from dancing for a minute. She still had yet to dance with Damon, but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She had ended up finding one of the horses outside. She couldn't help but hold her hand out to touch it, only to pull back at the last second out of fear. "It's alright. He doesn't bite." A voice said out from behind her.

She turned to find Klaus walking up behind her. He had found her missing after her last dance with Matt and had gone to find her. He should have known to look first outside with the horses. Given who she was, she was bound to stumble upon them and instantly fall in love with them. "He looks so soft." She said out to him as she admired the horse in front of her. It looked like one of Cinderella's horses, down to the saddle that was strapped to it's back. It's white mane shined as brightly as the moon as she reached out again to touch it.

She paused just before her gloved hand could touch the hair of the horse's soft white mane. She was still slightly afraid of actually getting that close to the animal. Klaus chuckled as he moved behind her. He reached out and placed his hand over hers, moving her hand closer until it touched the white mane. A smile broke out on her face as she ran her fingers through the hair. It felt so soft and not like anything she had ever felt before. She jumped when the horse made a noise of delight. "Easy. He likes you, that's all. Don't be afraid, love." He said out from behind her as he watched her pet the horse as if she had never seen one before.

She was completely and utterly fascinated with the creature before her. She had never seen a real horse before, only in movies and in pictures. With it being so close to her, she was completely in love with the animal. "Can we ride him? Just this once, Klaus?" She turned to Klaus and asked him, her eyes full of hope and excitement over the idea of riding this magical creature. How could he tell her no? He chuckled as he looked back at the house to make sure no one was watching them. He climbed up onto the saddle and reached his hand out for her. She looked back at the party waiting inside, debating if she should go with him or not.

She finally decided to go with him when she realized that this was what she really wanted to do. She wanted to ride the horse, and she really wanted to ride him with Klaus, not anyone else. She took his outstretched hand and let him pull her up in front of him. Her feet dangled off one side while she wrapped her arms around his waist as he grabbed hold of the reigns with one hand while his other stayed securely wrapped around her waist.

They took off in a gallop towards the back grounds where it was open and big enough to ride around in. She let out a scream of laughter as they took off, hiding her head in his chest as she held onto him tighter. He looked down at her as he chuckled at her childlike behavior. "Don't hide, sweetheart. You don't want to miss this." He said out down to her as he directed the horse where to run. She slowly lifted her head up to see that they were heading towards a field.

She knew the second that she saw the determined and excited look in Klaus' eyes, that he was going to try to jump over the fence. "Klaus, what are you doing? Don't tell me that you're actually thinking of jumping that." She tried to reason with him, but they just kept heading right for it. "Klaus!" She screamed out as she held onto him as tight as she possibly could when they leaped into the air. She let out a scream as they soared in the air, only for it to turn to laughter as they met the ground again and raced faster around the field and into the woods.

He ended up riding them to a hidden lake he had found while wondering around the estate. She gasped at the beauty of it all. Once they came to a full stop, Klaus hopped down first before lifted her up off of the horse and twirling her around until he put her down on the ground. She laughed softly as she looked up at him. Her eyes twirled with pure happiness as he looked down at her. He reached up, taking her by surprise as he let her curls loose from the bun Rebekah had put it up in. She giggled as she shook her curls free, letting her hair fall past her shoulders as she smiled up at him.

She looked around at the lake in amazement. It seemed to look almost magical under the moon light peaking through the sheets. His hand dropped to the back of her neck, bringing her attention back to him. She looked up at him slowly, all traces of her past amusement gone from her face as she realized how close they were to the other. He was so close, she could feel his breath hitting her and it sent chills down her spine. It was from her excitement as she waited to see if he would move closer to her or not. She froze as he leaned down further toward her. Just as he was about to kiss her, she pulled her head back and pushed him back with her hand. "Klaus, I can't do that with you. I'm sorry." She told him as she took a step away from him.

He knew that by attempting to kiss her, that there might have been a chance that she would reject him, but he had hoped that she wouldn't. They were having so much fun tonight, and he had hoped for the best. "Your human just left town. I understand." He told her, as if he wasn't hurt by her rejecting him. "You loved him, I'm not so much of a monster to realize that." He told her as he gave her the space she now wanted away from him.

She looked back at him with a guilty expression. She was still hurt from how she and Jeremy had ended, and she didn't fully trust Klaus just yet. He had done a lot of things that would make any other normal person hate him for doing to them. Her friends hated him, and every so often, so did she. He had gave her some insight of his other side though, the side where he wasn't the monster that he tried so hard to be. "I do love him, I don't think that I ever won't love Jeremy. I've loved him for so long, I don't know how to not love him. It's complicated." She told him as she stood on the edge of the water.

Klaus could see that she wanted to go in, but she didn't want to ruin her dress by doing that. He came up behind her, reaching up to touch her shoulders, but he paused and thought against the motion. "Everything with love, even as simple of childhood love, always is, sweetheart." He told her as he watched the moon illuminate the water in front of them with her. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and blushed before looking back down at the water.

She hugged her arms to herself as she watched the ripples in the water move around on their own from the wind. She couldn't help but think of Jeremy now that he had been brought up. "He always made me feel so beautiful, like I was the only one in the room," She paused as she looked back at him. He couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes. "Like I was special and like I was the only one he could ever look at like he did." She took a shaky breath as she looked forward again. "And then I saw the way he looked at Vickie and Ana, and I knew it was different. I always thought it was because he had truly loved me, but now I can't help but think that I had it wrong all this time. It was because he loved _them_ more." She confessed to him as traitor tears ran down her cheeks.

Klaus couldn't believe that she didn't think she was beautiful and special all on her own. She could brighten the room simply by smiling in a man's direction. He had watched as she laughed and smiled all night while she danced. She made the room light up be simply walking into it tonight. "How could you not believe that you are all those thing, Becca?" He asked her as he took her hands and turned her to face him again. "You're beautiful. You're-you're strong, and you're so full of light. How can you not see that?" He asked her as he wiped away her tears.

She gave him a weak smile as she looked up at him. She placed her hand on top of his as she gave him a small teary smile. "How can you?" She asked him with a small laugh as she pulled away from him slightly. "Do you think that anyone would mind if we go for a swim?" She suddenly asked him out of no where as she looked back at the water with a look of desire. She looked back at Klaus, her excitement back and as bright as ever in her eyes.

Again, he asked himself, how could he say no to those eyes of hers? He motioned for her to go right ahead. She clapped her hands in excitement before pulling her gloves off and hurrying to take off her slippers. Klaus chuckled as he started to get out of his suit. He saw her fingers struggling with her zipper to her dress and chuckled as she moved toward her. He pushed her hands away and unzipped her. As her dress dropped to the ground, she realized that Klaus would be seeing her basically naked now in just her underwear. He chuckled when he realized what was going though her head. "I won't look. I swear." He told her as he held up his hands and turned around.

She shook her head and finished getting off everything that couldn't get wet from the water. While he was waiting for her to finish, he went back to changing out of his tux himself. He was just taking off his pants when he heard the splash of water coming from behind him. He turned just in time to see her resurface, gasping for breath as she broke out from the water. She sparkled from the the water glistening on her skin as her eyes met his. "It's a bit cold, but fine for a swim. Are you coming in?" She asked him as she motioned for him to come in with a nod of her head.

He shook his head at her as he made his way inside after her. He swam up to her and smiled once he was enough to her. He couldn't feel the chill that she did, but he could see that they wouldn't be able to stay in too long for she would turn blue from the coldness. "What now, love?" He asked her once they were there. She seemed to think about it before deciding on what to do. He was taken by surprise as she suddenly lifted herself up and tackled him under the water.

He held onto them as they spun around in the water before resurfacing again, sputtering water when they broke surface. Their laughter broke the silence as he kept his arms locked around her waist. She let out a squeal of laughed when he pulled her closer, ticking her neck when he pretended to bite her neck. He pulled back slightly and locked eyes with her. Without hesitation this time, he captured her lips with his own. She responded to him as she lifted herself up slightly in his arm, wanting to deepened the kiss further.

Her arms wrapped around him as he held her closer to him, their mouths fighting for control of the kiss. The sound of the horse making a huffing sound, returned them to reality. She jerked back from him, pulling herself away from him as she stared at him horrified. "No," She gasped out as she touched her lips. She had just done the one thing she swore she would never do. She had kissed Klaus. "Take me back." She suddenly said as she swam toward the shore. She pulled herself up from the water and hurried to her clothes. She didn't bother with her tights and just pulled on her dress. She struggled to pull the zipper, but had managed to do it after a minute.

She slipped back into her shoes, not caring if she was soaking wet now. She wanted to be away from him, and she wanted to be away from him now. "Now, Klaus!. I want to go back now." She told him as he slowly got out from the water. "Please!" She cried out to him. She couldn't believe that she had let herself do what she did, especially knowing that the fact that Jeremy had just left town only a mere two weeks ago.

Klaus let her have her moment as he hurried to get his pants on shirt back on. He rebuttoned his shirt and slipped on his jacket, not bothering with his tie as he just left it untied around his neck. He helped her onto the horse before getting back on himself. He took off then, the two not saying a word as they road along back toward the house. They got there just in time to see someone push another someone off the balcony before jumping off after them. They hurried to the front of the house when they saw that.

Klaus hurried off of the horse, helping her down as well. The two were the first to be on scene as they realized that it was Damon, and that he had just snapped Kol's neck for some reason unknown to them. "Damon!" Becca screamed out in sudden anger, not believing that he had just snapped like that. Damon's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, his eyes wide and crazy as he took the sight of her in. She was still dripping wet from the lake her hair was curling naturally now as it fell past her shoulders.

The doors to the house opened with a push then and Stefan came running out of the house then. "Damon!" Stefan called out as he came running out. Damon then turned his attention to his brother. He rose up from the ground as his brother stopped in front of him. Klaus stood still as he glared at the older Salvatore brother. Becca hurried over to Kol and hoped to god that Damon had just knocked him out. "Kol. Kol wake up. Kol." She tried shaking him but it was no use. Damon had killed him. She looked up to see that the other originals were appearing in the doorway, along with Elena.

Elena hurried past the originals and went over to Becca. She grabbed her shoulders to pull her away from Kol. She looked over at Elijah for help. He nodded his head and motioned for Klaus to come help him. While Elena helped Becca to her feet, the two originals picked up their brother and took off through the back to take him to his own room. "Are you crazy?" Stefan asked out as he slipped off his jacket as he moved toward the girls. Becca was starting to shiver from the cold, and she was still soaking wet.

Damon watched as Stefan gave Elena his jacket. She nodded her head in silent thanks as she put the jacket on Becca's shoulders and rubbed her arms to try and warm her up a little. They couldn't bring inside because then they would start another scene, and that was something they didn't want. "Maybe a little." Damon said out, catching their attention again. Becca watched as Damon and Elena locked eyes. "Far be it from me to cause a problem." He said directly to her before turning and leaving from the party, a grin in place as he walked further away from them. Damon Salvatore was back, and he he was ready to cause some trouble.

#$%^$%^$%^

Caroline ended up driving Becca home, her mother saying that she would be home later on, since Klaus had to do damage control with his siblings, and the fact that Becca didn't want him to. The two walked inside and dragged their jackets and purses down on the table before they then went up to Becca's room to shower and change. Once both girl were showered and changed into pjs, they went down to the kitchen and opened a carton of chocolate ice cream. "So, do you want to talk about why you and Klaus were both soaking wet?" Caroline asked her as she passed her a spoon before grabbing her own.

Becca kept her head down as she dug into the ice cream, needing to feel it's chocolately goodness before talking to Caroline about tonight. "He took me for a ride on the horse and we ended up at a lake. We jumped in, and . . . and we kissed." She told her friend, finally looking up to see what her reaction was going be. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. The worst thing about it all though? I didn't want to stop it, Caroline." She told her friend as she took another scoop of the ice cream.

Caroline felt bad for her friend as she reached out and grabbed a hold of the younger girl's hand. She wasn't going to judge her, because she had once been in the same place as her with Tyler and Matt. "Hey, I'm not going to judge you. I mean, not happy with who it was, but I'm not going to judge you on it." She told her, but she could tell that she didn't fully believe her. "Did you know that he first that your brother kissed me, I screamed at him that I wished everybody would just stop kissing me and slammed the door in his face? Matt had kissed me earlier, telling me that he loved me and that he wanted to get back together, but when I kissed Tyler? I was afraid because I didn't want to stop it either." Caroline explained to her.

Becca broke down in sobs them. She didn't care if she looked weak or that she had been crying too much lately, all she cared about was how messed up her life had gotten. Caroline hurried to drop her spoon and move around the island to get to her friend. Once close enough, she wrapped her arms around her friend and held onto her as she cried her heart out for hopefully the last time.


	61. Deadly Intentions

Thanks for all the amazing reviews once again! Here it is, All My Children! I can't believe that I actually caught up to the show! While we're on the four week hiatas, I was thinking of starting a new Vampire Diaries fiction, and thanks to the help I've been getting, I've started it and gotten one or two chapters finished of it. It's about Caroline's younger sister, Emma, fighting herself as she finds herself falling for Kol. It'd be a bit like Becca, following the show, only it would be starting at Dangerous Liaisons, not the very beginning. Would anyone be interested in reading? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 57

#%$#$%#%^$%^$

The next morning, Becca was the first to awake from her sleep. Caroline was curled up next to her, still fast a sleep beside her. The brunette stretched out like a cat, yawning as she crawled out of her bed. She was about to go freshen up in the bathroom when she back tracked and looked down at her vanity. She slowly moved toward it and she picked it up. There, in a box like her necklace had been in, was a rolled out piece of paper.

She glanced back at Caroline to see that she was still fast a sleep in the bed. She slowly turned back to the paper in her hands. She unrolled it and gasped at what was on it. It was a drawing, but not just any drawing. It was a drawing of _her_. She was coming out of the lake with water falling all around her. Her skin was glistening from the droplets on her. Her eyes were dark and alluring, almost exotic like. It almost didn't seem like her, but it was. She saw words at the bottom and immediately recognized the writing as Klaus'

_'Sorry for my behavior last night. Meet me at the Grill at 7 tonight?_

_-Klaus'_

She read the note at the bottom corner over at least ten times before she realized that Caroline stood behind her now. "You're not seriously going to go, are you?" She asked her friend. Becca looked back at her and shrugged her shoulders. She knew that she shouldn't have even considered going to meet him, but she couldn't help herself. Besides the 'Damon killing Kol' and 'Klaus killing her' incidents, she did really have a nice time with him last night.

She looked back at Caroline, her expression giving her the answer to her question the second she saw it. She looked at her friend with a look that clearly said that she wished that Becca would change her mind. She wished that she could, but she just couldn't. She was cursed with the need to give people second chances, even when said people have had five second chances already. "I'm sorry, Caroline. Maybe he just want to apologize. Besides, it's like he would hurt me. He just wants to talk." She tried to convince her friend.

Caroline didn't seem convinced though. She knew better then to think that any guy would regret kissing a girl like Becca, especially considering the setting Becca had told her. Klaus didn't seem like the guy to just kiss any girl who just happens to look his way without a motive behind it either. "I doubt he wants to apologize for kissing you, Becca, especially since you kissed him back this time and you weren't compelled to do it." Caroline told her as she gathered her stuff to change into.

Becca sent her a put out look. She had put all that stuff that had happened in the woods with Klaus behind her, and so had he. She didn't care for him like that, she had made that clear to him that day too. She wasn't going to be second best for any one, not even Klaus. She was another chance at getting Iliana for him, that was what she was going to believe. He didn't see her, and she refused to believe anything else on the matter. "It's not like that, Caroline. He sees me as a replacement for Iliana. He knows where I stand with that." She told her as she picked out her own outfit to wear for the day.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend as she started to strip. She knew that her friend couldn't have been any more wrong about Klaus. It might have started out like that, but if what Becca's told her about how he's been with her lately is true? Then it would seem a certain hybrid was starting to move on from the old Lockwood doppelganger with the new one. "Fine, believe what you want. Lets finish getting ready and head over to the Grill for some chill time. Besides, I want to check on Matt since Kol broke his hand last night." Caroline told her as she slipped on her jeans.

Becca rolled her eyes at her friend and smiled as she slipped on one of her summer dresses. She pulled on her white leggings, that went perfectly with her pink dress since it matched the white pocka dots on it. She slipped on her cropped jean jacket and ran a brush through her hair. Caroline had been nice enough to straighten it last night for her before they went to bed. She slipped a head band with a plaid pattern on it into her hair before she finished off her outfit with a pair of brown leather western boots.

#$%#^$%

Becca was still made at Elena for what she did to Jeremy, and now to Damon. She had called him on the car ride over to the Gilbert's a few minutes ago. Usually he wasn't one to vent, but she had cracked him. He didn't give her detail to detail like one of the girls would have, but he did tell her that he had slept with Rebekah after Elena had basically threw his feelings for her in his face and stopped on them with her spiky heels. She tried joking with him, saying that this was why she wore flats instead of heels, but it was too soon.

So here she sat, with Caroline, on the couch down stairs. Caroline was telling her what Bonnie and Elena were talking about, which just happened to be how upset she was that Damon slept with Rebekah. While, Caroline listened to their conversation, Becca was having her own with the blond. "What did you think of the other originals last night, the new two guys I mean." She said out randomly to her friend. Caroline shot her a confused look, wondering what the hell it was she was talking about.

She was suppose to be listening to the conversation upstairs, but she was going to attempt to multitask now. "I only met the youngest one for like five minutes while we danced that stupid waltz dance, and half of that time he was watching you dancing with Klaus and telling me to pretend to laugh every couple minutes. So, to answer your question? He was a total weirdo, why?" She asked her as she turned to face her friend. She listened briefly to hear that Bonnie and Elena were still talking.

She didn't even know why she was asking. It wasn't like she was interested in either of the originals, especially Klaus or Kol, but the newest addition to the group sparked her curiosity. Kol had told her that he had a secret, and if she hadn't run off with Klaus and Damon hadn't killed Kol, he was going to tell her by the end of the night. At least, that was what he had said he was going to do. "No reason." She brushed it off as nothing.

Caroline was about to press her more when Elena and Bonnie were starting to get boring. She had to tell them both at some point that Bonnie wasn't getting the spell right. "This conversation is so not over, but I need to tell them that what ever they're doing up there isn't working." Caroline told her as she got up from the couch. Becca nodded and watched her go up stairs to go to Elena's room. A few seconds went by before he phone went off. She looked down at her clutch purse confused as she dug out her phone. She had a new message from an unknown number.

_'Change of plans. Kol and I are heading to Grill now. Meet me?'_

She bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked up from the phone to the stairs. She knew that Caroline thought it was a bad idea, but she did need to talk to Klaus about last night. She needed to make sure that things hadn't changed between them, that they were still kind of sort of friends, nothing more and nothing less. Besides, she wanted to make sure that Kol was alright after last night. She knew that Caroline would be coming back down soon, which meant that she needed to make up her mind now.

She knew that Caroline wouldn't let her out of the house if she knew where she was going. She needed to do this alone though. She couldn't have Caroline breathing down her neck and shoot Klaus dirty looks every five seconds. Without giving it a second thought, she jumped to her feet and hurried out of the Gilbert house, her phone in hand as she did. She typed as fast as she could as she hurried down the street. _'OK but pick me up. So not walkin all the way down 2 Grill from Elena's.' _She sent back to him as she found a reasonable spot to wait for them. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and a smile curled on her lips as she read it, a new found happiness filling her.

_'C u then'_

A few minutes went by before a car rolled up in front of her. It was an expensive kind of car, certainly not one that one would find in the small town of Mystic Falls. The window rolled down and she was greeted by the grinning faces of Kol and Klaus. "Hop in, love. I'm dying for a drink already." Kol said out to her. A smile broke out on her face as she looked around to make sure the girls hadn't seen her yet. She got up from her spot on the curb and moved toward the car.

Kol got out and moved his seat forward like Klaus had taught him to. He held out his hand for her to take. She blushed and took his out stretched hand and let him help her inside. Once she was safely inside the car, he scanned the other end of the street before fixing his seat and getting back inside. Once his door was closed, Klaus was off in search of the Grill. They arrived in a few minutes and were getting out of the car once they were fully parked. Kol moved his seat forward again and helped Becca out.

Klaus was fighting his instincts to grab his brother and tear him away from Becca. He knew that he needed to be on his best behavior today to be back in her good graces after he kissed her last night. He wasn't going to let his brother move in on what was his though. "Come along, you two." He growled out as he motioned for them to get a move on. They nodded and followed him inside. The two vampires paused briefly when they family's name was heard. Their eyes darted over to the bar to see Alaric with his new doctor girlfriend talking in hushed tones. "Go and find us a pool table, will you, love? We'll go get the drinks." Klaus said back to Becca.

She gave his a wary look before nodding and going to find a free pool table for them to use. She loved pool. She might not be the best around, but she considered herself a pretty good player compared to some of the other teens in her school. She started to rack up the balls while the boys were making themselves known to Alaric and his doctor friend. Damon had talked briefly of her before, and from what he told her about her? She didn't trust her, even if everyone else did. Normal doctors didn't attack people and take their blood. If they wanted to use it to cure people, she should have just asked.

Klaus and his brother were waiting for their drinks, and the fries they ordered for Becca, to be ready. They were watching as Becca racked up the balls on the table she had picked for them to use. "Pretty little thing, isn't she, Niklaus?" Kol said out to his brother, purposely making a point to give Alaric and his brother both a smug look to show that he was interested. "It's been a while since we've seen one of those around, hasn't it, brother? Have you told her about Iliana?" He asked his brother, knowing egging him on as he noticed him clenching his fists.

Alaric was surprised to see that Klaus was not pleased with his brother's attempt to egg him on. He was curious to see where it went. Maybe if they were lucky, they would kill each other for them. Damon had filled him in on the fact that Esther was trying to kill her children. She had put a potion in all of their drinks last night during the toast, Klaus' later since he had missed it. He explained how if one of them were hurt that all of them would feel the same. "Careful, Kol. She's not Iliana. I've had to learn that the hard way." Klaus told his brother as their drinks finally showed up.

A few minutes later, the fries they had ordered came out too. Klaus compelled the bar tender that the drinks and fries were on the house and to keep the drinks coming when they called for them. Klaus handed the fries and his drink to him while he took his own drink and the one they had ordered for Becca. "Evening, mate. Have a pleasant night with your lady." He said over to Alaric before he and his brother made their way back to Becca.

Becca looked up as she finished with setting up the game to see the two coming back over from the bar. Kol held up the basket of fries and a smile beamed from her lips. He chuckled, shaking his head at her. Simple things amused her, and that was not something one usually found in a girl often. Klaus reached out and handed her the drink he had gotten for her, assuring her that it was merely just apple cider since he knew that she didn't like soda. "I'm sorry to say this, Klaus, but your brother? He's a keeper, he brings food." She laughed out as she popped a fry into her mouth with a smile that made his heart skip a beat, if it was still beating that is.

Kol chuckled at his brother's expression. Klaus had been the one to know that she would want food. Kol had just had the luck of being the one to bring it to her. "She's right, brother. How could you not think she'd be hungry?" He said out to him as he shot his brother a smug look as he took one of her fries and popped it into his mouth just like she had. Klaus' jaw tightened as he watched his brother and Becca share a look before laughing together.

#%$#%$#$

Caroline had gotten a call from Damon, saying that he had gotten a call from Alaric from the Grill, who told him that Becca was there with Kol and Klaus playing pool. The both of them thought that they had some how compelled Becca, but she knew better then to believe that. She knew that Becca was there on her own free will, she only wished that it wasn't tonight she had decided to rebel against them. Elijah and Rebekah had taken Elena and was threatening to kill her if Damon and Stefan didn't stop their mother from killing all of her children. Which meant that they had to kill Bonnie and her mom or let Elena die.

The reason that Caroline was going into the Grill when she should have been looking for her friend? No, she wasn't there to retrieve Becca. She was there because Damon had a plan, and she was to get Klaus away from Becca and Kol. Caroline first caught sight of Alaric. She knew that he was being filled in on the plan by Damon. She gave him a quick nod of her head before she moved to the door. She whispered out Klaus' name, hoping that she caught his attention. She could see the three of them from here. They were playing a game of pool, and by the look of it, Klaus was teaching the two of them a thing or two about the game.

He looked up confused for a moment as he finished his turn when he heard his name though. He scanned the Grill until his eyes landed on her. She motioned for him to follow her. "It's about Becca." She said out, knowing that he would hear her even if she was whispering it from across the room. He looked back at Becca and Kol to see them teasing each other while she was trying to line up her next shot. He looked back over at Caroline to see her giving him a hurry up look. He nodded and slipped away unnoticed.

He followed Caroline outside and hurried after her as she crossed the street. She wanted to be as far away as she could be from the Grill. He finally had enough of her walking and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop as he swung her around. "That is quite far enough, Caroline. What is this about? Why did you bring me out here?" He demanded her. He studied the blond vampire in front of him. She seemed nervous to be out here with him. He had to wonder if it was because of what she was going to tell him or that she was just terrified of him.

Caroline was more scared of how Becca would react when she found out exactly what she was and the others were doing. She was most scared of how Becca was going to look at her after this. She knew that the girl was fighting feelings for this hybrid in front of her, and she knew that she had trusted her with that secret. She had to believe that she was helping Becca by doing this though, or else this would surely blow up in her face. "I don't want my friend to get hurt. Becca's already been through enough because of you." Caroline told him as she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

He just laughed at her. Was this girl serious? Was she warning him to stay away from Becca? Did she not know what he would do to make sure that the girl they had in common was more then safe? "I would hope you to be smarter then to warn me off of little Becca, Caroline." He told her as he tightened his grip on her just in the slightest of bits. She winced at his grip, but her expression did not change. She wasn't backing down.

She struggled at first, but she succeeded in pulling her arm away from his tight grip on it. She took a step away from him, making sure to put enough space in between them both. "It's not warning you to stay from her because you'd hurt her. I'm warning you to stay away from her because she's gonna hurt you!" She snapped at him. "And you know, broken hearted hybrid is not what this town wants right now." She told him as she took another step away from him just to be safe.

Klaus looked at her confused. Why would he need to be away from Becca for his own protection? What could she possibly do to him that would leave him heart broken like Caroline was saying she would. "I don't do heart broken, sweetheart. Besides, in case you didn't notice? Becca's inside there right now, quite enjoying herself if I must say, with me." He told her as he took a threatening step forward.

Caroline had to think of her feet. What was taking Alaric so long to dagger Kol? Were they waiting for a parade or something? She looked back at the Grill with a pained expression. She didn't want to hurt Becca by doing this, but she didn't seem to have a choice anymore. "Yeah, but did you also notice that Kol's inside with her too?" She pointed out to him, leaving him confused. What did his brother have to do with any of this? "She likes him, Klaus, not you. She told me this morning that she was interested in him." Caroline told him as honestly as she could.

Klaus looked at her in disbelief. Becca couldn't be interested in Kol, she just couldn't be. She had kissed him back last night, even if she ran away from him after she did, she had willingly kissed him back. They had fun, that was nothing you did when you were interested in someone else. "You're lying." He snarled, but his heart clenched when she shook her head at him. She wasn't lying, not exactly. Becca had said that she _found_ Kol interesting, she just never said she was interested _in_ him. Klaus didn't need to know that though.

Inside, Kol and Becca were still having fun with their game. They had noticed that Klaus had disappeared, but Kol told her not to think anything of it. They had returned to their game, but she was still slightly worried about his sudden lack of being there with them. She was just lining up her next shot when Kol finally said something about it. "I finally figured out why you're no doing so well, love." He said out as he lifted himself up from the wall he was leaning against and moved over to her. She froze when he was suddenly leaning over her, his body flat against hers as his hands moved up her arms slowly.

She shivered the coldness of his touch as his hands slid over hers. He chuckled at her reaction to his touch, his breath hitting her hair from how close he was to her. She glanced at him in the corner of her eye to see his face right beside her own. "You just have to line it up right. You're off by just this much." He told her as he pushed her hands over just the slightest. She jumped when his other hand slid back up her arm and down to her waist. She blushed madly at the feeling of his hand on body. She was now regretting not wearing jeans.

She felt his hand start to move lower down her body and she jumped up with a start, accidentally jabbing her pool stick into his side. He groaned as she spun around, gasping when she saw what she had done. "I am so sorry, Kol! I didn't mean to get you with the pool stick. You just, uh, surprised me there." She strained to come up with an apology as to why she had hit him. It was a jerk reaction, but she was sorry for it right after. Kol wasn't like his brother, he was more daring and forward with his intentions.

Kol simply chuckled as he straightened up and moved toward her. She squeaked out when he moved into her personal space. She tried backing up, but she only hit the pool table behind her. "Quite alright, love." He chuckled to her as he grabbed her hips him and lifted her up slightly so she was sitting on top of the pool table. She blushed as she pushed her hands on his chest. "I like pretty little things with a wicked hit." He whispered to her as he leaned in close.

She panicked as she looked around for help. She was looking for Klaus since she knew he had to be somewhere close by, but he was no where to be found. "Yeah, well, that's nice for you. I personally like guys who aren't so close." She told him as she pushed back enough to make a quick dodge. She hopped off of the table and moved away from any wall. Kol just chuckled as he followed after her. "Klaus has been gone for a while. Maybe we should go look for him." Becca suggested as she walked backwards away from him.

She stumbled slightly as she found herself exactly where she didn't want to be right now. Against a wall. Kol advanced toward her slowly until he was right in front of her again. "How about we don't, and say we did? My brother can be such a party crasher sometimes." He said out to her as he reached out above her head and leaned against the wall, hovering over her as he drew closer. He raised his other hand up to lift her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"I pretty sure she wants you to back off."

Becca's wide eyes shifted to Alaric behind them. He did not look happy, but she sure was! Kol would surely back off with him there, wouldn't he? "I'm pretty sure I don't care." He said out, not even blinking his attention away from her. She would be wrong then, he would surely _not_ back off with him there. A moment went by, and Alaric still hadn't moved.

Kol turned to tell him to back off and go away, but his voice was cut off as a dagger entered his heart. He cried out in pain as he held onto Alaric. Becca covered her mouth in shock at seeing Kol go limp in her history teacher's arms. Suddenly Alaric's date, the psycho doctor lady, moved in front of Kol so no one would noticed his dead body and Alaric holding the dagger in his heart. "Next time? Take a hint." She heard his whisper to Kol. He looked up at her with a guilty look. He didn't know what to say to her.

He motioned for Meredith to get Becca while he dragged Kol out the back. She nodded and went over to the girl. She seemed to be in shock as she stared at a daggered Kol. "Becca, sweetie, are you alright?" She asked out to her. She said nothing, her head stay locked on following Kol and Alaric. "Hey, hey! Can you look at me, Becca? Don't look at him, at me." She said to the girl as she moved in front of her to get her attention.

She felt sick to her stomach then, the fire had returned. She gasped at the sudden intensity of it. Her knees buckled underneath her. It wasn't for the doctor in front of her, she would have fallen to her knees. She looked around for Klaus. He had to be alright. Something had to have happened to him. Instead of finding the hybrid though, she saw something else in her line of vision as it blurred over. "It can't be." She gasped out before her eyes rolled back and she fell completely limp in the woman's arms.

#%$##%#$%#

She woke hours later to find that she was laying in her own bed again. Damon or someone must have brought her home after she passed out at the Grill. Her eyes fluttered open to find that it was dark, but the moon light was shining through her balcony windows. She heard a throat clear, causing her to sit up with a jolt of fear spreading through her. She took a deep breath when she saw that it was just Klaus sitting in her chair across the room from her bed. "Did you know what those friends of yours were going to do to my family?" He said out.

She reached out to turn on the lights, but she found that the lamp was no longer there any more. Staying in the dark it was. Klaus had taken her quietness as a 'yes' to his question. She was suddenly thrown back down into her pillows as Klaus hovered over her with his hand holding her down by her neck. "What are you doing?" She said out scaredly to him as her wide eyes stared up at him. She was scratching at his grip around her throat, needing him to let go before he choked her to death.

Klaus said nothing until he noticed that she was turned blue from the lack of oxygen filling her lungs. He squeezed a little tighter, daring himself to end her life right there and then. In the end, he couldn't do it. Not just because without her he couldn't make his hybrids, but because he couldn't kill _her_. He finally let go of her and zipped across the room. His back hit the wall with a crack as she choked for air as she doubled over in her bed.

She looked up at him with scared watery eyes. Her throat felt like it was on fire as air filled it again. She held onto her throat as she coughed in new air. "Wha-what is wrong wit-with you?" She choked out as she continued to cough. She really looked at him now. He looked like he had been actually crying. What had she missed while she was out this time? "Were you part of it? Was that why you agreed to meet me tonight?" He asked her, his voice dead as he looked away from her.

He refused to meet her wide scared eyes. He was afraid that if he met her eyes, that he would see that she had been playing him for a fool tonight. She saw that he was shaking and knew that something had happened tonight? Had it been Kol, was he gone? The last thing that she remembered was Alaric dragging him off somewhere outside. "What are you talking about? What's going on, Klaus? Is Kol alright?" She asked him as she slowly got up from her bed.

She was still a bit weak from earlier, but she used the bedside table for support so she could stay on her feet. She stood there confused as he looked up at her with haunting eyes. He studied her for a moment, taking in the confusion and worry in her eyes. They were real. She really didn't know what was happening or what had happened tonight. She was truly worried for his brother and him. Kol, he thought bitterly. She was worried about _him_. '_She likes him, Klaus, not you. She told me this morning that she was interested in him._' Caroline's words from earlier rang in his head as he watched her.

He kept himself pressed to the wall behind him. He did not to be a step closer to her at the moment. He didn't even want to look at her, but he could find it in himself to look away from her. She took a shaky step toward him, wanting to know what it was that was wrong with him. Once close enough, she went to reach out for him, but he slapped her hands away from him. "I know that you fancy _him_." He said out to her through clenched teeth.

Becca looked up at him confused. Who was he talking about? If he was talking about Jeremy, she thought he understood where she stood with him. "Who are you talking about? I don't fancy anyone." She said back to him as she rubbed her slapped hands together. She had absolutely no idea what he was going on about now. The cold look in his eyes scared her though. Something had definably happened to him when he disappeared earlier.

Klaus just scoffed at her act though. He had enough of the lies tonight for a lies his entire life time. He was now sick of them, and he was sick of his loved one betraying him like they were. "Enough of the act, love. I know you're lying." He told her with a bitter laugh. "I know your secret. Your little blond friend, Caroline, isn't it? She told me everything you told her about how you fancied my brother. I saw it with my own eyes only last night when you were dancing with him. I was just a fool, but I won't be made as the fool any longer." He told her as he took a threatening step toward her.

Now it was her taking a step away from him. He wasn't himself, he was drunk from all the drinks he and Kol had consumed earlier, and he was upset. He had to have his facts wrong. Caroline wouldn't tell him that, least of all anything else! "I don't like Kol, Klaus. He's my friend, he was my friend. I don't know why Caroline would tell you differently, but . . ." She was cut off when he suddenly grabbed her arms with a bone crushing grip and shook her.

"_NO MORE LIES_!"

She flinched at his tone, hiding from his anger as he held her close and continued to shake her as he yelled. "I've had enough of your games of pretending with me! _I'm_ the original hybrid, I will not be made a fool of! Least of by the likes of _you_." He snapped at her as his grip tightened on her. She whimpered from his screams. His voice was dripping with venom as he seethed with anger.

She didn't know what to do, what she could do. He was beyond upset, but he didn't know the truth. He thought that it was her that was lying to him, but it wasn't. It was Caroline, for what ever reason she had for lying to him. "Klaus, please, let go of me. You're hurting me." She cried out to him, pleading with him to let her go. She looked up at him finally to see the tears in his eyes. He looked so hurt and lost when she looked at him.

At the moment, she didn't want him to hate her. She wanted him to let her go so she could make him see that she did care for him. She might not love him, but she did have feelings for him, not his brother. He had to know that. She opened her mouth to tell him that he was wrong, but she was thrown off guard as he suddenly threw her to the ground. She hit the ground hardly with a thud. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with hurt. He was already in the door way, looking back at her with so much hate in his eyes. "You mean _nothing_ to me." He spit out to her before leaving her room, and her, behind.

She waited a moment to see if he would come back, but he never did. She felt herself gasp for breath as she clenched her heart. A sob broke through her throat as felt herself sinking more and more. Klaus paused downstairs at her front door, her cries meeting his ears. He wanted to go back to her so badly and tell her that he had been the one who was lying, but he forced himself not to. Tears ran down his face as he gripped the door with a tight grip. He took a deep breath, shutting it back off, before opening his eyes again and taking off into the night.


	62. Bonus Scene Something Wicked Is Kol

Thanks for all of the reviews! One more week until the new episode! I'm so excited to get back to writing Becca! I thought that I'd add in a bonus scene to the last chapter for you all. I've been working this for a few days, and I was determined to finish it so you all could read it! I hope you like it. It's actually a bonus scene, kind of like a deleted scene, meaning it does happen and will probably be mentioned in the next chapter.

I do not own anything in this, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

$##%$#

Becca was still on the floor crying the last of her tears when the breeze from her balcony doors hit her. She didn't flinch when she felt the wind hit her back. She kept her head bowed low in shame. Klaus hated her, and she had no one. Her brother was MIA, and her friends still didn't trust her. She didn't blame them either, except where Caroline was concerned of course. That girl was suppose to be her best friend, so why did she lie and tell Klaus about what she had said about Kol?

She knew that someone was standing behind her. She was hoping that it was Klaus, coming to tell her that he didn't mean it, but she knew better then to hope for that this time. She just didn't want it to be Caroline because she didn't know if she could deal with her right now. As far as she knew though, her blond friend didn't even know she knew what she had told Klaus. "Well, isn't this just a pathetic little sight." The voice said out to her.

It was bitter and cold, but still, she didn't flinch. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears silently run down her face again. It was Kol, the person she least expected to find coming to see her. She said nothing to him though, not even acknowledging him, which annoyed him even more. "Get up." He said out to her, but she did didn't even move an inch to do as he said. "I said get up!" He snapped when she didn't move, but still, she wouldn't get up, least of all turn toward him.

He took her surprise as she found herself flipped and slammed into the floor flat on her back now. He was hovering over her, his hand clasped around her throat. She gasped out a breath of surprise, her eyes were wide with fear and tears as she stared up at him. He had that crazed look in his eyes, an expression that his brother wore often when dealing with Stefan. "Do you think of me as a fool? Hm?" He growled at her, his eyes widened as he watched her struggle for breath.

This was the second time tonight an original had come to visit her tonight since the incident at the Grill, and both times they had tried to choke her. "No," She gasped out to him. It was all she could manage to say when his grip around her neck tightened just the slightest. She was sure to have bruises in the morning from all of this, but that didn't seem to come to either Kol or Klaus. He searched her eyes for a moment before letting her go. She took in a much needed breath as she held onto her throat, once again, and choked on air. She tried to turn over, but with him still hovering over her, it wasn't going to happen.

She felt her blood run cold when he leaned forward, his hands on either side of her head. She couldn't help but think of when he invaded her personal space merely a few hours ago. Things had completely flipped since then though. "My mother tried to kill me tonight. I am not in the mood for . . . _strumpets_, like yourself. I may be young in appearances, but I am no idiot, girl." He said out lowly to her, his eyes threatening to end her lif with just his glare.

She turned her head away from him. He was just too close for her liking, and she hated it. What was even worse, was that she wasn't even part of the stupid plan to kill him and his siblings. Yet, she was the one paying hell for it. "I didn't know what they had planned. They used me just as much as they used you and Klaus." She admitted to him sadly as she kept her eyes locked blankly on the floor next to her head.

He watched as a tear ran down the side of her face. He didn't want her to cry! He might have wanted her to die, but not cry! "No tears! I apologize, or what ever it is I'm suppose to say, just, no tears." He shot up from the floor and hit the wall as if she had offended him with her tears. "What is it I can do to just, make those bloody tears go away?" He asked her as he kept his back to the wall.

Becca sat up and wiped her eyes as she looked at him in confusion. He looked as if her tears were going to burn him or something. It almost made her want to laugh if the situation wasn't already screwed up. She knew that she could tell him to go, and he would gladly leave if it stopped her crying. She knew that if he left, that she would only cry more. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't have anyone else to call to come over.

A sudden idea came to her, a smile making itself known on her lips as she scrambled to her feet and raced out of the room. Kol stared after her confused for a minute before going after her to see what she was doing. He found her in the kitchen pulling out random things from every cabinet. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked her as he saw her reaching up for something in one of the cabinets. It was on the top shelf and she was having some trouble with it though.

She smiled back at him, any trace of her tears now gone because of her warm smile brightening up her face. "_We're_, going to make a cake." She told him as she turned back to the struggle at hand. "At least, we're going to try to." She said out softer with a slightly worried tone in her voice. It was no secret that she wasn't the best cook, or baker, in town.

He chuckled when he saw that she was not going to be grabbing that box of what ever it was that she was trying to reach. He moved forward and pushed her hand away as he grabbed it for her. "What is this?" He asked as he lowered the box enough so he could see what it was. "Flour? It comes in boxes now?" He asked her as he looked at the box in his hands in confusion.

This just made her laugh out. It was like he had never seen a box of flower before in his entire, undead, life. "Yes, it comes in boxes now, Kol." She told him as she took the box from him. "Haven't you ever baked before?" She asked him as she turned back to the island and started to prepare before starting. He shook his head 'no' to her, a confused expression on his face. "Wash your hands. Who knows what they've been touching tonight." She told him as she opened another box of something he probably never heard of before.

He shrugged his shoulders and went to do as she had told him to. He glanced over his shoulders to see her reading some book as her eyes flickered down to the group of spoons in her hands. Once he found his hands to be perfectly clean, he turned off the sink and dried his hands off before turning back to her. "Now what, sweetheart?" He said out to her as he came up beside her. His eyes flickered down from her face to the book in her hands curiously.

Her eye brows scrunched up in confusion as she continued to read the book. God, this was so confusing, she thought to herself. "Uh, we just have to, um, follow these directions. I think." She told him as she forced herself to put the book down in front of her. It was now or never to get started. "Uh, hand me that bowl and two eggs from the fridge. You can, um, go measure . . . stuff." She told him as she pointed to odd things.

He chuckled softly at her, but did as she said and handed her the things that she had asked for. They went silent for a minute while they worked on separate things. It quickly got boring for Kol though. He looked over his shoulder to see her looking at the box of flour and the box of cinnamon with confusion. "Aren't women suppose to be born bakers from childhood, love?" He asked out to her as he finished up with mixing the bowl she had asked him to stir once she had added the eggs, milk, and cake mix into it.

She shot him a sharp look over her shoulder as she put the two boxes back down onto the island. What he had said might have been true, like a few hundred years ago, but this was the century when mothers didn't teach their daughters how to cook or bake cakes. "Sorry to disappoint you, Kol, but not all girls can cook now. Especially when their mothers don't have the time to teach them." Becca told him, her voice a tad weaker then it had been before as she returned to reading over the directions.

Kol studied her for a moment. He had pictured her as the bubbly brunette who only saw the good in the world, but he had seen a different part of her. The pat where people let her down, but she still loved them and put aside her own disappointment for them. "It's alright to hold a grudge against your mother, you know?" He said out to her from his spot in front of the counter. "I do with Nik. I mean, the guy daggered me for a whole century." He told her.

She glanced over her shoulder at him with a sad look. She had to wonder what it felt like while he was daggered. Did he feel a pain that he couldn't remove? Did he just feel like he was in dream the whole time? Could vampires even dream? "Grudges aren't my thing, I guess." She told her with a shrug of her shoulder. "Can I ask you something? It might be silly, but I kind of want to know." She asked him as she quickly changed the subject. He noticed what she had done, but let it go as he nodded his head to her. "When you're daggered, what happens? Do you feel it in your chest, or are you just sleeping?" She asked him as she turned toward him.

He turned back toward her as well with an amused expression. She wanted to know if he dreamed while he was daggered? That was a first for anyone to ask him. "Well, I'm not quite sure. It depends on how long you're daggered, I guess. Tonight, all I felt was pain, but during the last century? I would replay my memories from my human days." He confessed to her. She studied his expression and watched as he frowned, looking away from her now.

She saw a flicker of human emotions cross his features for a quick second before his usual closed off expression returned. "No more mushy stuff." He announced as he looked back up at her. He glanced back at the bowl and grimaced at the sight of what lied inside of it. "I don't think that this is quite right, love." He told her as he looked down at the glob in disgust.

She looked at him confused for a moment as she put down the cook book and went to his side. She gasped in shock at what she had seen. Untrue to what she had said before, she had seen her mother cook before. The batter had certainly not looked like this though. "Why is it hard? It's not suppose to be hard. Taste it." She told him as she gave him a pointed look. He shot her a confused look, wondering if he had heard her right. "Taste it, see if it tastes okay." She told him with another pointed look from him to the bowl in front of them.

His jaw dropped; she didn't seriously want him to put that _gunk_ into his mouth, did she? For all they knew, they could have created a new poison! By the expression on her face, he knew that she was very serious on this matter at hand. He looked back down at the glob in front of them with a bitter look before taking a handful of it into his hand. He was about to put it into his mouth when he paused. "I have a better idea, love." He said out before he went to squish it into her mouth.

She was prepared though. As he pushed it at her, she turned her head at the last second and squished her own handful of it into his face. They both gasped out at the shock of being hit with the sad excuse for cake batter. The two immediately went into attack mode as Kol reached back for the bowl Becca had been working on. They had each been making a bowl of batter in case something like this happened. Not that it helped them any, since both bowls were bad.

Becca screamed out as she was hit with another handful of batter. She quickly grabbed the bowl beside her and made a run for it behind the island. The war was on them as she threw another handful back at him. Kol hid on the other side of the doorway as she stayed behind the island. Becca kept throwing globs of batter at him until she was completely out. She sat in silence as the fighting had stopped. She knew better then to think that Kol would give up though.

She glanced around the island to see if she could see him, but she had no such luck in doing so. Her hair was covered in gunk thanks to his attacks, and her clothing was in no better shape. She didn't seem to care if she was covered in the batter though. As long as she won this, she would just happily shower later. She strained to look for even the hint of him still being there. She couldn't see even a hair sticking out from where he had seeked shelter though.

Unknown to her, he had decided to get her from behind. He zipped behind the island, being careful not to let her know that he was there though. He saw her bent over, trying to look for him no doubt behind the entry way. He forced his chuckle back, this was just too good of a chance to let pass by him. "Gotcha." He breathed out, and before she could react, he grabbed her from around the waist and lifted her up from off the floor.

She let out a scream as her feet suddenly didn't touch the ground anymore. He laughed out, alerting her that it was him holding onto him. "I win." He said out happily as he turned her in his arms. His arm stayed locked around her waist though. She leaned back as far as she could, a smile bright on her face as she took in his messy appearance. "What do I win?" He asked her, his cocky grin still present as ever on his lips as he leaned down close to her.

She panicked when she saw that he was leaning down to kiss her. Klaus had just accused her of liking his brother, and this would not prove other wise if she let him go through with kissing her. She had to admit, she was attracted to Kol, who wouldn't be, but that didn't mean that she liked him. He wasn't like Klaus or Jeremy, he pushed her limits and wasn't sorry about it. Just as she felt Kol's lips brush her own, she pushed his chest away from her as hard as she could. "I need seriously need a shower before this gunk dries in my hair. You need one too." She told him as she dunked away from his hold to leave the room.

She was almost out of the room when he was suddenly behind her. She gasp as he pushed her back into the door frame and hovered over her. "Is that an invitation to join you in the bath then?" He asked her as he looked her over quickly when an approving smirk on his face. She turned a deep red fast as she stared up at him nervously. He chuckled softly at her nervous expression before taking a step back from her. He knew that it wasn't what she had meant to say, he just loved making her uncomfortable. "Well, get going then, love. Like you, I do not fancy the idea of this gunk, as you so nicely put it, in my hair either." He told her as he motioned for her to get going. She slowly nodded her head and hurried along upstairs to get into the shower.

#%$#%$#

Becca was drying off her hair as she entered her room. She had changed into her pajamas while she was in the bathroom, she still needed to put her hair up. Kol was currently in the middle of taking his own shower, of course, this was after he had her show him how to turn it on and such. She tossed her towel into her hamper, completely unaware of her surroundings as she ran her fingers through her tangled curls.

She let out a scream when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. At first she thought it was Kol, but the hold was wrong and there was no laughter following the sudden surprise. Her heart skipped a beat out of fear as she sat a knife just like the one that had killed Bill Forbes coming down above her held. "Kol!" She screamed out as she reached up and grabbed onto the person's wrists in attempt to stop them from stabbing her.

She let out a struggled scream as she tried to throw the knife away from her, but who ever was holding it above her had a good grip on it. "Kol!" She screamed out again as she tried to twist around so she was facing her attacker, but it was no use in the end. She let out another scream as her hands were tossed away and she was grabbed tightly against her attacker. All she could think at the moment, was that she was going to die, and how could Kol not hear her screaming?

The knife came down quick, finding itself stuck now inside of her body. She let out a scream of pain. Her eyes were wide with pain and shock. She felt her tears coming to her eyes as her body felt like it was on fire. Everything hurt, especially where there was a knife in her gut. "_Noo_!" Kol's voice roared as he appeared in the door way with just a pair of Tyler's old gym shorts on. He was still dripping wet from his shower, but other wise clean. "You're dead!" He growled out before lunging for the attacker.

They had done something unexpected though. They had dodged his attack so quick, even he had missed the motion. Becca dropped to the floor with a cry of pain. Kol snarled as he crouched in front of her protectively. He had expected the masked attacker to, well, attack him, but they didn't. They just took off. Kol was about to go after them and rip them to shreds, but Becca's voice stopped him. "Kol, please." She cried out to him.

His head whipped around so quick, if it was any one else, their neck would have most likely snapped. His dark eyes were red as they locked on her. He could smell her blood from a mile away, and it made him sick rather then tempted to drink from her. He zipped down to her side, not knowing what to do. He could see that she was fading quick though. Nik would surely find a way to kill him forever if he let her die. He quickly got rid of the knife without warning, causing her to scream out. "Sorry 'bout that, sweetheart." He told her as he hurried to move her into his arms.

He quickly bit into his wrist and moved it in front of her lips. She was hesitant, but he didn't give her any other choice but to drink from his wound. He had never let a human feed from him before, let alone any one else for that matter. He had never felt the sudden rush one got from being drank from. He looked down at her curiously. He wondered if this was what his victims felt when they were being drank from. He leaned over to check on her wound, only to find that it was completely healed now.

He pulled his wrist away from her mouth and took a deep breath. He stiffened slightly when she relaxed against him. "We should get you cleaned up, once again, before your mum gets home." He said out stiffly as he jumped to his feet, bringing her up with him. She winced a little in pain, knowing fully well that tomorrow she won't be getting out of bed. "And then I should be going. Don't want Nik to think I got myself daggered again." He said out awkwardly as he hurried to leave.

He didn't even make it out the door before her voice stopped him. Her voice was weak and scared, but he could still hear her. "Don't leave!" She squeaked out. She didn't want to be alone, especially not when she didn't know if the person really left or was just waiting for the perfect moment to make sure they finished her off. He paused in the doorway, not knowing if he could now put one foot in front of the other and keep walking. "Please, just until I go to sleep." She said out to him when she saw that he was hesitant on leaving now.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder. He was tense and she knew it. She could see that he wanted to leave because she was making him feel something he hadn't felt since he was human. He didn't understand how he could feel like this after only knowing her less then 48 hours. "What do you suggest we do until then, love?" He said out to her, curiosity laced in with his voice.

She saw that she had peeked his interest. She looked around the room for anything that they could do. "I'd suggest board game, but, uh, I can't really move around much to look for them." She noticed his confused expression, and figured it was on the fact that she couldn't move like she normally would have been able to. "Since I still technically have the werewolf gene in me, vampire blood doesn't heal me all the way like it would any one else. I'll be fine by Monday though." She explained to him with a wince as she tried to get up.

Kol noticed her wince and was instantly at her side. She flinched from him suddenly being there beside her and groaned as it caused her pain to do so. Without warning, he picked her up in his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise, and also so he didn't drop her. She went to bury her head into his chest, but jerked back when she realized that he didn't have a shirt on and that he was still wet from his interrupted shower. "Oh my god! Put me down and go get a shirt on!" She squeaked out in horror.

That just made him throw his head back and laugh. He had been in the room with her now for at least ten minutes, can she was just now realizing that he didn't have shirt on? Granted, when he had come into the room she was dying and fighting off her attacker, but they had left some time ago and she still hadn't noticed. "You didn't seem to mind earlier, sweetheart." He laughed to her as he carried her around the side of the bed before laying her down onto it carefully.

She grabbed a pillow from behind her and quickly hit him with it. She laughed out at his stunned expression from being hit in the face. "Ha! Take that!" She laughed out as she hit him again. "And that!" She continued to hit him with her pillow. He finally had enough and grabbed the pillow. He ripped it from her grasp, pulling her closer to him as he did. She gasped as she bumped into his chest, her eyes staring up at him with a surprised expression. "Kol," She breathed out as she stared up at him.

The tips of his hair were still dripping down his face, giving him the look of innocence as he looked down at her. The only thing that warned her that he was anything but innocent, was his grin. It was a predator's grin, and he might not be looking at her as if she was food, but she was still his prey. "Just one kiss. I promise. Then we'll watch any silly movie you want." He said out lowly to her as he leaned down slowly. His lips were hovering over her own, but he was waiting for her to let him kiss her. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to want this, willingly, as well. Even if it was only ever just one kiss.

She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. Kol drew her in like a drug, but she couldn't kiss him. Not just because he was and original and it would be wrong, but because she wouldn't be just hurting Klaus or her friend. She'd be hurting herself too. She wasn't that kind of girl that just got with a guy. She couldn't help but be tempted to kiss him though, especially with him so close to her. His grin lifted up as he saw the look of desire in her eyes.

He went to capture her lips in a, much awaited, kiss, when she turned her head at the last second so his lips got the side of her mouth instead. He pulled back a bit, giving her a quick look before going in to kiss her again, this time on her lips. She leaned back before he could reach her though. "You said one kiss, Kol. You never said it had to be on the lips." She told him as she slid herself a bit away from him. He shot her a frustrated look before rolling his eyes.

He was going to keep his promise, just this once. Who knows, it might pay off for him later in their life together. He nodded and let her have her space. "Fine, a promise is a promise. You go change, you reek of old wolf blood." He told her with a crinkle nosed expression. "I'll find something that might entertain you." He told her as he helped her up from the bed. She gave him a curious look as she moved away to go find something to change into.

She came back a few minutes later wearing one of her brother's old football jerseys that fell down past her cheering shorts. Kol looked up from his spot on her bed. He already decided on a movie, one of which he had no idea what it was about, but it was in the player already. He didn't know how to work the TV or the DVD player, so he just got comfortable and waited for her to return. His jaw dropped at the sight of her standing there in the doorway. Her legs were bare and completely there just for him to eat up.

She blushed at the hunger filled expression on his face and bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. She was worried that he would take this the wrong way, but she couldn't find anything else to wear instead of the tank top she had ruined. "If I hadn't promised to be on my best behavior, love, you should do best to know that you shouldn't be as teasing with that bitten lip." He said out to her with a chuckle. His statement only made her blush more.

She didn't give him a response as made her way towards the bed. She rolled her eyes upon seeing that he still didn't have a shirt on. She climbed into her bed and got settled, rather comfortable, on the other end of the bed, opposite from him. She didn't want to be any closer to him right now then she had to be. Kol rolled his eyes at her, but said nothing as he went to hand her the remote. "I don't know how to work this bloody machine. Show me." He told her as he extended the remote to her.

She looked back at him with a hint of laughter. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that it was weird Kol didn't know how to work a DVD player, but then again? She did know him, and she knew that it was only natural that he wouldn't know how to work one. She went to take the remote from him, but he didn't let go of it. Instead, he had given it a good tug, and pulled her back to his side. She ended up tumbling down beside him, which seemed to please him very much. "I said to show me, dear Becca. Not to do it for me." He told her as he rested her arm around her shoulder, taking full advantage of running his finger tips over the soft bare skin on her shoulder.

She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as she fixed her shirt and got under the blanket so he couldn't see her bare legs anymore. Kol just chuckled as her antics as she turned on the TV and set up to the right channel. "Just watch what buttons I press. It's not that hard. All you press is the on button first, open if the movie's not already inside . . . then root menu once the trailers start . . . and then finally just press play." She explained to him as she went through the steps.

She smiled slightly when she saw 'A Walk To Remember' appear on the screen. It was her favorite movie, besides her favorite classic movie 'Beauty and The Beast' of course. She pressed play and found herself warming up to Kol as she let her head rest on his shoulder. "Nice choice. It's one of my favorites." She told him as she got comfortable with his hand resting on her hip. Kol looked down at her with a slightly surprised expression on his face. He had gotten lucky it would seem. He grinned to himself as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

#%$#$%$

Klaus didn't know why he had come back, he hadn't wanted to, but somehow he had ended up on her balcony. He had gone out for a wolf filled run after his talk with Rebekah about the white oak tree. He had been ripping his drawings of Becca up to pieces and then gone a step further by burning those shredded pieces of paper in the fire place when she found him and told him about his brothers leaving town and about the tree.

He hadn't meant to run right back to the Lockwoods, but it was as if he found himself compelled to do it. He wanted to apologize what almost killing her and accusing her of having feelings for Kol. He knew that it was too completely insane of a thought to actually be true. He knew her, and he knew that she wouldn't go for guys like his brother. So, he needed to tell her that he didn't mean when he said he couldn't care less about her, because it wasn't true. He loved her, and he realized that it wasn't just about her looks now. It was because he was falling for the real her, the real Becca Lockwood.

What he didn't expect to find when he looked inside her bed room was the TV on, the credits of some movie now rolling up the screen. He then got a whiff of the air and tensed at the scent of blood, her blood. He found a blood stain then on the floor, all dried up, but no sign of Becca. He knew there was a killer on the loose after the founding families, but he didn't think twice about them going after her. A wave of panic raced through him as he went to break inside, but something stopped him.

It was his brother's scent. His eyes immediately darted over to the bed then. His eyes flamed with anger as he spotted not only his brother fast a sleep on her bed, but Becca, who was also fast a sleep, curled up under his arm as well. He felt his heart drop as he saw his brother bare chested, and her appearance no better. Her leg was sticking out from under the blankets, and he could see that it was bar and entangled around his legs.

Her arm was wrapped around his waist limply and her face was rested on his chest, her lips curled up into a small smile as she dreamed away happily. His eyes went to his brother's face then. It was smug, as if he knew he was there and seeing them. He watched as Kol pulled her closer to him in his sleep, as if making it known that she was his. Klaus felt as if his heart had been ripped out from his chest and danced on, once again. He breathed out in horror of the sight before taking off before he did something that he would later regret.

In the room, Kol peeked his eye open just enough to see the balcony door open and the wind breaking through, blowing the curtains around. His smug look grew when he no longer sense his hybrid brother on the other side of the doors. He heard Becca's sigh as she continued to dream without disturbance. He kissed the top of her head and snuggled her in closer to him as he closed his eyes again and went to sleep for the night.


	63. Somethings Just Never Change

The Vampire Diaries hiatis is over! Sadly, there wasn't a lot I could work with, but never fear, Becca is back! I have to admit, I liked the Elena and Matt scenes! And Rebekah and Damon! I hope next week I'll have more to work with, but by the promos? I can't wait no matter what! I'll be updating Love Is No Fairytale soon, but I though Becca should come first! I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 58

#$#%$#%$#%$#

The sun was shining through the blowing curtains in the room of Becca Lockwood. Her balcony doors were open wide, the wind from the morning air breaking inside of the room. In her bed, Becca was covered up from her sheets and now alone as her air reached out away from her. Her face was free from any pain or fear as she slept peacefully, her mind free from reality as she dreamed. Her brown curls were spread out around her from her tossing and turning in her sleep.

A pair of heels walked through the open doors. The shoes were black as night and almost silent as they crossed the length of the room toward Becca's bed. The woman noticed the sleeping girl and stood beside her bed. A hand reached out, tracing the curve of Becca's face with her blood red colored finger nail. A trail of blood flowed from her now open cut. _'Becca? Are you home?'_ A voice called out from down stairs as the person came inside.

Becca suddenly shot up from her sleep with a frightened gasp as a gust of wind hit her face on. Her head whipped over to the open curtains. that were now blowing outside. She jumped up onto her feet and hurried across the room to shut the doors to her balcony. She leaned against the doors when a sudden shock of pain hit her insides. She had forgotten about the fact that she had been stabbed only the night before by that crazy founders killer.

She could feel something dripping down her face, but she figured that it was sweat from her weakened state. She jumped when the door to her room suddenly opened and Caroline came inside. Becca felt her fists tightened around the curtains she was holding onto at the sight of her, recently made ex, friend. "You have no right to be here, Caroline." She said out coldly to the blond vampire in her doorway. She was the last person that she wanted to see right now.

Caroline didn't know that she knew what she had done, at least she hadn't when she woke up this morning. She knew that Becca had to be confused though, and she had wanted to explain her side of it to her before anyone else could. By the look in her friend's eyes right now though? She knew that she was too late. "Becca, I can ex . . ." She trailed off when she noticed the blood on her friend's face. She zipped over to her without thinking and gripped her chin tightly as she looked at the wound. "Why are you bleeding?" She asked her urgently.

It took all Becca had in her to rip Caroline's hand off of her. She didn't know she was bleeding, but at the moment? She didn't really care. "I scratched myself. Don't change the subject." She told her as she made her way across the room with only a little struggle on her part. She was still sore from the night before. It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline, but she knew not to say anything, at least not at this moment. "Did you really think that Klaus wouldn't confront me on what you told him last night? This is Klaus that we're talking about here, Caroline. You know, the evil hybrid, in case you forgot." She snapped back at the blond.

Caroline felt her stubbornness flare to life. It was like Becca was accusing her of forgetting just who they were dealing with. When, in fact, it was her that seemed to forget who they were dealing with. "No, I haven't, but I think you have. He made you think that he has this 'other' side where he's sweet and charming, Becca, but he's still Klaus! He's still the guy who murders people, and ruins lives!" Caroline shouted back to her younger friend.

Becca couldn't believe her. It was like Klaus was the only one who had ever hurt someone in this town. She wasn't defending everything he's even done to people in this town, but it wasn't like he was the only one who has. "So had Stefan and Damon, and god, Caroline, even you have! You're all vampires, it's just who you are! You make it seem like none of you have even taken a life, but you have! Even you, and so has Tyler!" She screamed out, not caring that her friend flinched at the reminder of her brother's name.

She refused to believe that Tyler had taken lives though. She had seen him drinking from blood bags before, and that was how she was going to remain thinking about how he got his blood. Becca shook her head at her though. She wasn't going to pretend that her brother wasn't a monster, but she wasn't going to make believe that he was any less of one then he was though. "You think that I don't know that he's been feeding from real people, Caroline? Who do you think cleans up the blood after him? Me! I do, not you or anyone else." She told her as she stood up from her mattress.

Caroline shook her head, still determined not to believe her. If anything, she was going to just blame it on his sire bond to Klaus. It was his fault that everything concerning vampires was happening to Tyler, and it only fueled her hatred for the original in question. "This is exactly the reason why we need to get rid of Klaus, Becca. He did this to Tyler! He's screwed up his life just like he has with mine, Elena, and yours." Caroline told her as she moved closer to her. Becca held up her hand, not wanting her to come any closer to her. She was not going to talked into hating Klaus.

She already had her reason to hate him before, but something good had always been replaced by it. "You still don't get it, Caroline, and I don't think that you ever will fully understand it." She told her. "Yeah, this sire bond things sucks for everyone, but do you realize how much easier life is for Tyler now? Do you honestly understand the pain he went through ever full moon? Sure, you've been there for him, but have you ever had to feel every bone in your body breaking like a hundred times over and over before? He doesn't have to go through that unless he wants to ever again, and he's happy about all of that!" She wished the Caroline would just understand what she was trying to explain to her.

Caroline couldn't believe this! Klaus had both of the Lockwood siblings wrapped around his finger so tightly, that they really believed that he was helping Tyler. Did she not see the trouble that sire bond was causing? Did she not realize that the reason Tyler bit her that night was because of Klaus? Regardless of the fact that he ended up saving her thanks to Becca in the end. "He was the reason that I almost died, again, Becca! God, he did kill Elena and almost killed Bonnie! Don't you remember any of that? Cause I certainly do!" Caroline shouted back as she felt herself shake from how angry she was.

She had this fight with Tyler, and she had hoped that she wouldn't have had to have it with Becca too. "None of you are dead though! Elena's still alive, and she'll keep being alive because Klaus won't let anyone hurt her! Not even his own family. You weren't there, Caroline! He protected her against Rebekah, and he keeps protecting her because she keeps finding herself in some kind of trouble. You're still alive because of Klaus, or did you forget that?" Becca shot back, completely ignoring the pain burning through her insides.

Caroline was too caught up in her own frustrations to even notice that her friend was in pain. All she could think was that they were fighting because of Klaus, and he was going to ruin another one of her friendships with her friends. "I haven't forgot that, Becca, and I'm thankful that he saved me, but that's not the point! You don't seem to understand that people can't change! He _won't_ change. Not for you. Not for Elena, and certainly not anyone else. He's a monster, and you need to see that. You and Tyler both need to see that." Caroline told her as she took a step forward toward her friend.

She just shook her head though. She was not going to believe that people, vampires more like it, couldn't change. Damon had changed over the past year, and so had Caroline. She use to be insane about perfection, but now she was strong and could take care of herself. She didn't need a guy to love to be strong, not like she had before when she was human. "So, what? You, Damon, and every other vampire in this town can change, but Klaus can't?" She snapped back, biting back the gasp of pain hitting her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold off collapsing much longer, but she didn't want Caroline to see. "You know what? I want you to leave, Caroline. I just want you to go and not talk to me for a while. Can you at least do that for me?" She said tiredly to the blond.

Caroline gave her a hurt look, but said nothing as she nodded and turned to leave her room. She needed to be back at Abby's house to help Bonnie and her mom through her transition anyways. Becca waited until she heard the front doors shut down stairs before letting out a weak breath and fell onto her bed in pain. A groan left her throat as she held onto her sides. Tears ran down her cheeks silently as she finally cracked under the pain. This day had just started, but it was already the worst day of her life.

#$%#$%#$%#

Becca was walking up to the Mikaelson estate hours later. She hadn't meant to come here, but she had been itching to thank Kol for staying with her last night. She didn't know when she had fallen a sleep, but she knew that if he hadn't been there? She probably wouldn't have been able to sleep at all. She couldn't help but want to see how Klaus was holding up as well though. She knew that she was probably the last person he wanted to see right now, but she needed to see that he was okay. She couldn't help herself.

_'She looked up at him, her eyes wide with hurt. He was already in the door way, looking back at her with so much hate in his eyes. "You mean __**nothing**__ to me." He spit out to her before leaving her room, and her, behind.'_

He was her friend, no matter how cruel his words were to her last night. She knew that she should have been with Bonnie right now since it was her that was hurt the most last night, but she just couldn't be over there knowing that Caroline would be there too. So here she was, at the Mikaelson estate, ready to thank probably the most annoying one of them all. He had also been the one to save her from the town's serial kill last night too though, so she owed him at least that much.

She hesitantly knocked on the front doors to the mansion and waited to see if another would answer her. She wasn't sure if they would, even if they were home to answer the door. She hadn't even thought once about if Rebekah would blame her as well or not. A few minutes went by, but still nothing. She had tried knocking again, but it did her no good what-so-ever. She was about to turn and leave to go back home, but one of the originals chose then to answer the door. She turned back around, hoping that it would be Kol, only to find that it was, instead, his older brother. "Klaus," She breathed out in surprise.

He leaned against the door frame with his eyes crossed and an annoyed expression on his face as he looked at her. He gave her a brief look over to see that she was in her usual everyday attire of her little spring dress with leggings, as humans now called them, and a jacket to keep her warm from the cold breeze. "How stupid can one human be. To come here, could get you killed. You would be too, if not for the simple fact that I need you to make more of my hybrids." Klaus said out coldly to her.

She winced at his coldness toward her. He had never been so cold and shut off from her before. He had always been playful and cocky when he talked to her, or even just when he was around her. He had never referred to her as simply just his blood bag either. He hadn't worded it like that, but she knew that he might have well of. "I just wanted to see how you and everyone else were holding up after last night." She lied to him.

It was probably the first time that she had ever so willingly lied to him before, but she didn't want him to know that she had been here just to say thank you to Kol. She didn't want Klaus to know that his brother had kept her company last night, in her room and on her bed no better. He knew though, he always knew, and he was rolling his eyes at her lame excuse for a lie. "Oh, don't bother lying, love. We both know that you're only here to see my brother." He called her out on the lie.

She bit her lip nervously, wondering how he had known already. He chuckled bitterly at her nervous expression. She was wondering how he already knew, and he was happy to tell her. "You should get better drapes, my dear." He told her with a knowing wink. She blushed and looked away from him. Had he seen Kol almost kiss her and taken it for something else? Had he not stuck around to see her push him away from her? "You two seemed very close all snuggled up sleeping in your bed." He told her with a bitter tone.

She looked up at him then surprised. That was what he had seen and was now mad about? He saw them sleeping? Granted, they weren't in the best sleeping wear, but it had been the most innocent part of the night. "We were sleeping, Klaus. He wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't asked him to stay until I fell a sleep." She told him, defending her actions with Kol last night. She wasn't lying either, Kol had only stayed because she had asked him too.

Klaus gave out a strained chuckle as he gripped onto the door frame in a death like grip. He didn't want to hear how Caroline had been right, how Becca fancied his younger brother and not him. "It would seem then that your blond vampire friend was not so off about your feelings for him as you had said she was last night. Have a good day, Miss Lockwood." He said to her as he tried to shut the door in her face, but her hand slapped the door and pushed it back open with all her might.

He seemed to want to believe the worse of her no matter what she had told him was true and what wasn't. He was going to twist it in a way that made her guilty just so he could hate her. "It wasn't like that, Klaus. I was attacked by that killer going after the Founders. Kol saved me, and I asked him to stay until I fell a sleep. I didn't want to be alone, and I had no one else to call." She explained to him as she pushed past him so he couldn't slam the door in her face again.

Klaus' expression dropped at the mention of someone attacking her. All reasons for being upset with her were replaced with fear for her safety. He grabbed her arm as he shut the door and turned her to face him. He quickly ran his hands over her frame to make sure she was alright. She blushed madly at his hands touching her and grabbed onto them with her own when they touched her waist. "I'm alright. Minor bruising for the, uh, stab, but I'm alright. Kol didn't let me die." She told him softly as her eyes locked with his own.

He found himself freezing as his eyes got lost in her own. He just wanted to break and hold her to him and swear on his undead life that he would never leave her alone to be hurt ever again. He snapped out of it when he saw the loving look in her dark eyes. "Kol's gone off somewhere. I don't think you'll be getting your chance to thank him anytime soon, love." He said out as he cleared his throat. He snatched his hands out from her hold on them before he fell victim to her loving eyes again. "That's good though. That he saved you. Don't want to be loosing one of my girls, now do I, sweetheart?" He said to her, his voice now cold as he moved away from her.

Her expression fell as she saw his walls go back up in front of her. She had really hurt him, but she hadn't even done anything. She hadn't lied to him because she had nothing to lie to him about. She didn't have feelings for Kol, she was attracted to him yes, but she didn't have feelings for him like she did for Klaus. "Don't shut me out, Klaus, please! I didn't do anything wrong with Kol, or with the others when they daggered him. I wasn't part of that plan, not knowingly at least. You can't blame me for that." She told him.

Klaus said nothing to her as he opened the door again, just wanting her to get the hint and leave before he did something that he would later regret doing to her. She got his hint, but she was far from done with him. She walked up beside him, pausing just before leaving the doorway. "I think that I finally get it now." She told him softly, causing him to keep his expression blank as he looked down at her. "Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else would either. That's why you're shutting me out right now. Not because you believe what Caroline said to you, but because you want to believe that I could never love you back." She told him as she turned to stand face to face with him now.

She paused as she glanced down at the necklace still around her neck. It was the rose necklace that he had given her only two nights ago. She didn't know why she still had it on, but she felt almost compelled to wear it. "It's why you try to buy them off." She told him as she pulled the necklace off from around her neck, breaking the chain as she threw the piece of jewelry to the ground in between them. "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them." She told him before turning back around to storm off.

Klaus stared after her for a moment until she was out of sight. She was right, he knew that she was, but that didn't mean that he had to like what she had just told him. He slowly looked down at the silver on the ground and sighed as he crouched down to pick it up. He slowly lifted up the chain until the charm was spinning in front of his face. He held it with his other hand and ran his thumb over it. She had been wearing it, that had to mean something. He slowly lowered the chain as he raised back up to his feet. He looked up from the charm and off into the direction Becca had gone. He felt as if he should have gone after her and told her that she was right.

But he didn't.

#%$#%#%$

Becca came barging into her room, her tears threatening to fall as she collapsed onto her bed. Her tears finally broke loose as she hide her face in her pillow, her cries filling the emptiness of her room. She could feel the fire igniting inside of her, but she wasn't going to let it control her this time. She forced her tears to stop as she wiped her eyes and laid up slowly. She needed something to take her mind off of Klaus and everything that had happened lately.

She looked around her room for something to do, when her eyes suddenly landed on her phone. She didn't think twice as she reached out for it and shakenly dialed a familiar number. She sniffled as she listened to it ring a few times before his voice filled the phone. "Hey, Jere. I miss you." She said as strongly as she could as she sniffled again.

_'Hey, Becks. It's good to hear from you. I just got home from this party my cousin dragged me to. Don't worry, I didn't get wasted.'_

She laughed sadly at that. He knew that she hated when he got drunk at parties, because he would then leave her alone to fend for herself. She hated when he was drunk regardless of that any ways though. "That's great, Jere. I-I'm glad that you're having fun out there." She told him. She took a shaky breath, hoping that Jeremy didn't hear the crack in her voice.

_'What's wrong? You sound upset.'_

She gave him a bitter laugh then. Of course he knew that she was upset. He always knew when something was wrong with her. He always had when they were younger, and she should have known that now would have been no different. Just because he was out of town, didn't mean that he had changed at all. "I've messed up everything, Jere. Everything is just so messed up. I don't know what to do anymore." She cried to him.

_'Hey, don't worry. Just tell me what's going on. We'll figure this out together. Don't worry. I'm here.'_

She smiled at that. She knew that he would always be there for her when she needed him to be. He was always going to be that person who would stick by her through out everything. Even now, when even their relationship was screwed up, he was going to be there just to talk and to listen to her. That would never change, and she hoped that it never would. "I've missed you so much, Jeremy." She told him as she sniffled again.

_'I've missed you too, Becca.'_

She then went on to fill him on everything, and by everything, she means _everything_, that she's been through since he left town. From all the fights between her and her friends, to everything involving Klaus and his family. She felt awkward talking to Jeremy about Klaus, but he knew that she needed to talk to someone, and he was going to be there for her. He was going to listen to everything she had to say, and that was what he did. Some things just would never change, and their friendship was one of them.


	64. Simply Sorry

Thanks for all of the reviews! I ready for Klaus to be back on the show next week, I've been dying for him to be on again! My laptop got a virus and I lost everything, thankfully I was all caught up on posting and the laptop can be saved. I'll have it back next week! I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 59

$%^$%^$%^$%^$

The next morning the sun was shining in through the white curtains of Becca's room. Everything was peaceful until an annoying ringing broke the silence. Becca, who had been sleeping quite nicely in her bed, groaned as she rolled over in her bed and reached out for her cell phone. Once her fingers were locked around the phone, she flipped it open and held it to her ear. "Who are you and why in gods name are you calling me while I'm sleeping?" She snapped into her phone as she lifted her head up only long enough to move her hair out of her face.

She wanted to growl when she heard who ever the hell it was chuckling on the other end of the phone line. _"I see you not being a morning person hasn't changed any, Becks."_ Jeremy laughed on the other end of the phone. Becca was instantly sitting up and jumping up from her sheets. She moved over to her vanity and started brushing her hair. She didn't want bed hair, as if he could really see her through the phone.

Once her hair was brushed as she just sat there for a moment with a smile on her face as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Sorry. I just had a long night. After we hung up, Elena left me a message saying that we needed to talk. I couldn't sleep because I do wanna talk, but would it seriously change anything? They're just going to keep going behind my back, Jere." She told her friend as her smile slipped away from her lips as the seriousness of the conversation set in.

_"That's my sister for you, Becks. From what you told me last night though, it doesn't seem like she was anymore apart of it then you were. If anything you should just be mad at Damon and Caroline."_

Becca bit her lip nervously. She hadn't talked to Caroline since she snapped at her just yesterday morning about what happened. She hasn't even seen Damon for almost a week now. She wasn't the best at staying mad at people, especially when it came to Damon and Caroline, but she felt as if she needed to this time. Jeremy was right now, even if it was for Elena, she had no real part in her fall out with Klaus or them going behind her back to get him away from Kol so Alaric could dagger him. "I know, but it's harder said then done, Jeremy. You cheated on me and I couldn't even stay mad at you for longer then a week at the most. I blamed myself for you . . . uh," She paused when she realized what she was saying and to who she was saying it to. "I am so sorry, Jeremy. I so did not mean to bring that up. I just . . ." Becca went onto apologize to him.

_"Uh, it's fine. Really. Sometimes I forget that breaking up means we can't really talk about everything anymore." He paused, making her feel worse then before. "You're right though. You do suck at staying mad at someone." _

He had tried to break the sudden tension that had fallen over them. She felt horrible for making it awkward, because that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't have anyone else to talk to right now, and she didn't want to scare away the one person she did have. "We can talk about that kind of stuff, you know, about the break up I mean." She said out hesitantly as she paced the length of her room now. She didn't know why she had said it, but it had just slipped out before she could stop herself.

_"I know that, but when we do? It should be face to face. Not on the phone."_

She nodded her head as if he could see her over the phone. She felt her tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was not going to cry this early in the morning. "Hey, um, I've got to get going. My mom needs me at the Wickery Bridge thing today." She told him after a moment of awkward silence fell over them. She heard him clear his throat before agreeing to talk to her soon and hanging up with a quick 'bye' to her.

Becca sighed as she closed her phone and stopped in front of her mirror. She gave herself a good look over. No matter how much she told everyone that she was feeling okay, that she wasn't going to die on them, she knew it wasn't true. Just by looking at her, you could tell that she had lost a lot of weight. Her clothes weren't even hiding it anymore, and her skin was almost as pale as a vampire's now. Under her eyes were dark purple bruises from her lack of sleep she was getting for her sudden shocks of pain in the middle of the night.

#$#%#$%$

Becca and her mom arrived at the bridge together, but once the event had started, she let her daughter be while she greeted everyone and went in search of the sign Alaric was suppose to give her. Becca had wondered over to the edge of the bridge and leaned over to see the stream below her. It was only months ago that Stefan had almost killed her by wanting to drive them over this bridge. He had been so hell bent on making sure Klaus didn't have any one in town that even remotely liked the hybrid. He had wanted his hybrids gone, and he had wanted her dead as well.

_'Becca let out a small scream as they picked up even more speed. Klaus was biting back a deep growl as he listen to her scream. "_Stefan, please! Slow down!" _He heard her call out to the vampire in the car with her. "_Stefan! Stefan, stop it!" _He could tell the Stefan was determined to only go even faster though. He didn't have to be there in the car with them to know this, he knew that Stefan was only going to keep going until he gave in. "__**KLAUS**__!"____She finally screamed out as she saw the bridge come into view, coming closer and closer as the seconds went by._

_"_Fine! I'll send them away. You win." _Klaus finally broke when he heard her call out for him. Her voice sounded so scared. He found that he couldn't stand it in the slightest of bits. The sound of her screaming for him, pleading with him to make Stefan stop, killed a part of him on the inside. A part of him that he didn't know still worked, even though it was long dead and would never beat again. __**'Klaus!'**__ He heard her scream again. _'Stefan, stop it! No!' _She screamed her heart out. "_Stop the car, Stefan." _He growled out, his heart feeling like it was racing with panic._

_Stefan suddenly slammed his foot on the brake, causing them to fly forward in their seats. Becca screamed out, causing Klaus's heart to die again as he heard the tires squeal.'_

The sound of her own screams echoed through out her head, causing her to wince as if she was really there again. Klaus had saved her that night. It hadn't been the first time, and it certainly wasn't the last time he would save her. "Thinking about my brother, I see." A voice said out behind her. Becca turned to see that it was none other then Rebekah, the original she had been thinking about's sister. "I don't personally see what you see in him, but I like you. You've made him into something he hasn't been in a thousand years." Rebekah said out as she moved to stand beside her.

She had just finished talking to the mayor herself when she spotted Damon with that whore who thought of herself worthy of her other brother, Finn. She didn't usually like the women her brothers seemed to find themselves fancying, seeing as most of them were doppelgangers, but it would seem the Lockwood blood line was different. It wouldn't be the first time she befriend one and actually liked her with one of her brothers. "And what would that be, Rebekah?" She asked her. She almost just wanted her to leave her alone, but she hated how her and Klaus had left things yesterday.

Rebekah seemed to think about what she was going to say, as if she was searching for the right word to use for it. She finally turned to the brunette beside her with an amazed expression. "Human. You make him human." She told her. "I know Kol would call him pathetic and weak for allowing it to happen to him, but I think this time is different. My brother has gotten so cold over all the betrayal that he's gone through, that you give him something to actually care about." Rebekah explained to her.

Becca looked away from her blond friend. She didn't want her to be right. She wanted her to say that she was lying. She wanted to forget Klaus, and she wanted to believe that he was some heartless monster who only cared about her blood. She couldn't believe anything different about him, because then . . . Because then she would have to admit to feeling something toward him too. "I can't think about that, Rebekah. I just can't. I know that he's your brother, but I can't believe that." She told her as she paused to take a shaky breath. "Because, if I do? I-I'll . . ." She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Rebekah studied her friend's expression for a moment. She was one of the best at reading people, Becca being no different. She took in a sharp breath when she realized what her friend was having a hard time saying. "Because if you do, you'll have to believe that you love him as well." She said out to her. Becca didn't say anything as she turned to the water again, but it was all the blond beside her needed to confirm her thoughts. She then excused herself when she noticed that the brunette now wanted to be alone.

#$#%#%^$%^$

Becca was walking down the streets of Mystic Falls with an expression to told stories about how stressed she was. If anyone had known her before, which most of the town did, they wouldn't see the same girl that had seen grown up. Her skin was ten shades paler then it had been a month ago, she was far more skinner then she should have been now, and her hair had lost some of it's life as it dulled out and faded on her.

Her pace was slower as well, not as if anyone really noticed that much unless they watched her every day. She was becoming light headed more and more, but she had managed to keep that to herself for a while now. She tried to keep in pace with other people, but it was making her short in breath. She stumbled to a stop and placed her hand on her head as she winced in pain. Her head got the sudden rush it usually did when she over worked herself.

A pained gasp of a breath left her lips as it all suddenly became too much and she swayed on her feet dizzily. Her eyes went drowsy as they closed slightly as she started to fall over. She panicked when she realized that she was going to drop right in the middle of town. Only, she didn't. Someone had caught her before she hit the side walk. "Easy there, sweetheart. I've got you." Their British accent said out to her as they held her up.

She lifted her head up slightly to see that it was Klaus that had caught her, just like he always did since he came to town. "Klaus?" She breathed out confused as she stared up at him with tired eyes. She felt so weak right now, it wasn't even funny in even the slightest of ways. "I'm so tired." She mumbled out to him as she lowered her head again.

Klaus looked around to see that no one was really paying them any attention, but he knew that that wouldn't last long seeing as he was who he was, and she was who she was. "Stay with me, love. Just until I can find cover." He whispered down to her as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded slightly, but she didn't know how much longer she could stay on her feet. Klaus had to of realized that she was going to drop soon.

He slipped his arm around her waist, trying to keep it looking more lovingly then how it really was. He was basically the only thing keeping her up on her feet. He hurried her into the ally between the two closest buildings to them. He made sure no one was already inside it before picking her up into his arms. He looked down at her as she tiredly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him with those doe eyes that he always seemed to fall victim to when she directed them at him.

She parted her lips as if she were going to say something to him, but the only sound that left her throat was her whimper in pain as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight. He said nothing as he took off at vampire speed back to her house. He hurried into the house and up the stairs to her room. Her door was thankfully open, so he just went right inside and laid her down on her bed. She cried out in pain from the movement, but there was nothing he could do.

He hadn't known what he could do. He had thought that since nothing had happened to her since Rebekah first took blood from her, that Gloria had been wrong. She wasn't going to die on him like Iliana had. He had been trying to look into finding something to help her, but finding something like a cure for her was as easy as finding out that he was the only cure to a werewolf bite. He had given up looking the night he thought she had betrayed him though

He hadn't even meant to make himself known to her today. He was just walking around town, like she was, trying to clear his head. He had spotted her, and was about to take off in the other direction before she saw him, but then he really got a good look at her. Something seemed off. He then saw her swaying on her feet and holding her head. He was at her side instantly and catching her before she could completely collapse on the ground.

Her cries of pain filled the room, breaking him from his thoughts as he kneeled down beside her bed and held her hand as he wiped her bangs out of her face. "I-I'm-I'm so sorry." She cried out to him as her teary eyes locked on his pained ones. He just shook his head, not knowing if he could trust his voice right now. He wanted to tell her that she had nothing to be sorry for, that it was him who was sorry for everything he ever said to her to hurt her.

She cried out as another wave of pain hit her. He felt his eyes watering over upon hearing her pain, knowing that he could do nothing to help her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, love." He told her softly as he just held onto her hand in both of his. His hands were so much more larger then her small fragile ones.

She shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks freely now as she looked back at him. She didn't seem to agree with him on that. "Yeah I do." She cried out as she tried to take deep breathes. The pain was still there, but it was slowly numbing down and stopping. All this stress with everything was really starting to cut her down. Once she caught her breath and everything seemed to go quiet as she relaxed in her bed, his hands still holding onto her as if he let go that she would be lost from him forever more. "I'm dying." She said out softly to him.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, especially out loud and to themselves, but they knew that it was true. It didn't make it any less upsetting though. He gave her hand a small squeeze as he raised his left hand up to caress her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Only if you want to . . . die, that is. You have so much to see in this world, and I swear to you, Becca, I am going to make sure you see it. All of it, I give you my word." He told her as he raised up enough to sit down on the side of her bed.

She kept her dull eyes on him. Her eyes were loosing her shine, and he hated not seeing the spark in them. "Like what?" She asked out to him in a dry voice. She was thirsty, but she didn't want to say anything. He knew that she was thirsty though, of course he knew that she was. He was only gone for a blink of an eye before he was back with a glass of water. He set it down on the bed side table for a moment as he helped her sit up long enough for him to slip in and rest his arm around her shoulders as she fell back against him.

He helped her take long sips of the water before putting it down again. She rested her head onto his chest as her arm hung loosely around his waist. "I'll take you anywhere you want. Rome. France." He paused as he looked down at her. He was only naming some of the few places he had been to in his life time, but he knew one place that she would love to go to. "Sweden." He finished off with a playful smile on his face.

She looked up at him with an amused expression, her eyes fighting to shine again as she let out a weak laugh. He laughed with her as he looked down at her. He never thought that he'd ever find himself laughing with her again, but yet, here they were, laughing away and actually getting along as if nothing happened. She could do that to him though, make him forget all the hatred he had for the world. "I'll show you all the beauty of the world, starting with the art, of course." He told her. She nodded her head, of course. "Then the music. You'll love the music in Rome." He explained to her, causing her to smile against his chest. "Then, lastly, just the genuine beauty of it all." He said out to her softly as he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled tiredly as she let her eyes close shut. She had worn herself out, but she was scared of closing her eyes. She was scared that she wouldn't wake up again if she fell asleep now. "Do you promise?" She said out to him softly, but she knew that he heard her. Klaus paused for a moment as he looked down at her with a puzzled expression. He listened to her heart for a moment when he felt her short breath hit him.

He realized that she was falling a sleep on him. He could tell by her tense body that she was afraid to fall a sleep though. He kissed the top of her head again. "Of course I promise, sweetheart." He told her quietly. "Now get some sleep. You must be exhausted after that." He whispered to her softly, trying to calm her down enough to let her sleep. He knew that he was right, she was exhausted. He listened on as her breathing even out shortly after he told her that it would be alright to sleep, and knew that she had just done just that. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he slipped out from the the bed and took off.

#%$#%$#$%

Night had fallen when she had woken up to find herself alone. She almost wanted to believe that she had dreamed Klaus and his promises to take her to all those places and show her the world. She hadn't know, and she knew that when she found her a drawing taped to her mirror. It was of her, which wasn't new, but this one was different from the last one. She wasn't that exotic goddess coming out from the water, she was her. She was shining just like she use to when her eyes sparkled and her laughter rang like bells. He captured her perfectly. Her eyes sparkled with life and her smile shined as brightly as he real one had use to before this illness had taken over.

Still, even in her worst state, she stood ready to knock on Elena's front door in her pjs with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She raised her arm to knock, but found that the door was already opened just the slightest. Confusion crossed her face as she saw the open door. Elena wouldn't just forget to close her door, and neither would Alaric, especially since there was a killer going after founders right now, and seeing as Elena's the only Gilbert left in town, it would make sense for the killer to go after her.

She pushed the door open just enough to slip inside of the house. She looked around for any sign of Elena or Alaric, but there was none. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet for her liking. She was about to call out to Elena when Alaric came down the steps. He was wrapping up his hand in a towel, which Becca found odd since Alaric never seemed to be the handy man kind of guy to her before. "Oh, hey, Becca. I didn't know that you were coming over. Is Elena with you?" He asked her as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

She couldn't help but feel like something was off. She hasn't seen Alaric since last week in school, but there was something different about him. He seemed off, colder, more distant. "Oh, um, no. She's not with me. Sorry." She told him nervously. She turned to leave, but curiosity got the better of her as she turned back around toward him. "What happened to your hand, Ric? It looks bad." She asked him curiously as she motioned toward his hand.

He seemed to get a weird look in his eyes as he smiled back at her. It almost seemed too fake to belong to him. "Oh, this? I broke a glass of coffee and cut my hand trying to pick up the glass." He told her, but she had a bad feeling that he was lying to her about that. "I see that you're doing okay after your little run in with a knife." He noted almost bitterly to her.

Her expression turned to a puzzled one as she looked up at him. How did he know that she had been attacked with a knife? Only three people knew about that, and none of them were him. "Who told you that I had a run in with a knife?" She asked him as she watched him nervously. Her expression dropped to the floor briefly when she saw that his own did. A bloody knife came into view, and her heart was suddenly racing. Her eyes widened as she came to realize the truth. Alaric was the killer, he killed Caroline's dad, and he had almost killed her too.

A scream left her lips as she turned to run back to the front door. Alaric grabbed the knife and reached out toward her. He grabbed the back of her hair and tugged hard enough to keep her from reaching the door. She let out another scream as she was thrown back, her back hitting the floor with a thud. She thought that this was the true end, no vampire to save her this time. Her eyes widened as she watched him raise the knife over his head, about to strike her with it.

She jumped when Alaric was suddenly pushed by a blur and slammed against the front door. Becca scrambled to sit up on her elbows, gasping for breath as the shock set in. "Becca!" She vaguely heard Elena shout out as she slid down to kneel beside her friend. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and let her use her as a shield when she saw that it was Stefan who had saved her. Stefan, of all people. "Don't hurt him!" Elena said out upon seeing him twist Alaric's arm enough so he dropped the knife. "I'm trying not to." He said back to her through gritted teeth. Once the knife was dropped, he moved him into a head lock long enough for him to pass out cold.

Once he was down, Stefan caught a whiff of something else. He tensed when he smelled all the blood coming from upstairs. "Becca, go home. Elena, I need your help upstairs. Now." He said through gritted teeth. Both of the girls were confused and nervous, but did as he said. Elena helped her friend up from the floor, giving her a quick hug and a 'I'll call you later' before hurrying with Stefan up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Becca hurried to go home.

#$%#$#%$^

Once she was home, she left to go take a shower. She was still covered in sweat from her earlier break down when Klaus found her. Once she was cleaned and showered, her mom called to tell her that she would be gone for the next day or so because of business. She was just about to head to bed when the door bell rang through out the house. With the phone in hand, she made her way to the front door in just her bath robe.

She opened the front doors to find Klaus on the other side. He looked like a wreck as he stood in front of her. He had come back to check on her. Something, no one else had done before. Well, except for maybe Jeremy. That wasn't the point though. Klaus should have hated her, but everything he had done today said other wise. With out a single word, she jumped forward and through her arms around him, taking him by complete surprise. "Thanks for coming back." She mumbled into his shoulder as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He just looked down at her in surprise, and a bit in shock. He was holding onto her out of instinct, but he held onto her tighter when he realized what was going on now between them. "I'm sorry, Becca." He said out softly to her. "I'm so sorry for treating you so poorly." He told her as he just held onto her tighter. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to show that he didn't want to let go.

She pulled back her head slightly. Klaus had apologized to someone, and that was a first for him. He was like Damon, never apologizing to anyone, but she could see that he meant it. She searched his eyes, only seeing love and nervousness playing in them as he stood before her vulnerable, and . . . human. She finally saw what Rebekah had been saying earlier. She slowly went to lean in, she was ready to finally make way with Klaus. His eyes widened when he noticed her leaning in toward him, not that he was going to stop her even if he didn't.

Just before she could kiss his lips, the phone still in her hand rang, break the moment between them. Klaus groaned in annoyance as he let her go from his hold and let her feet touch the ground again. She looked down at the ringing phone to see that it was Jeremy calling her. She looked up and gave Klaus a guilty look before pressing a button on the phone and raising it to her ear.

"Hey, Jeremy."


	65. I'll Fight For You

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad everyone's loving the story. I loved last night's episode of the show! I wonder if now Caroline with fight to protect Klaus' life, even if it's only because she doesn't want to loose Tyler? Anywho, onto the chapter. I do not own anything in this fiction, except for Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Oh, and check out mine and Miss E Charlotte's collab feauturing our oc's Becca, Emma, and Rissa.

Chapter 60

#%$$%^$%$%^

Last night could have not been any worse. Klaus hadn't stuck around to listen to her and Jeremy's conversation on the phone. She couldn't even remember their conversation, all she could think about was the fact that she had been seconds away from kissing Klaus. _KLAUS_! She wanted to blame it on the fact that she had been attacked, once again, from the town's own city founders killer. Correction, from _Alaric_. She couldn't blame it on that though, and she knew it deep down that she couldn't.

No, she had to blame herself this time. She couldn't pretend that she didn't feel anything for Klaus any more, because she and everyone else knew that she did. It was just a matter of betraying her friends and acting on those feelings. She had almost done just that last night if Jeremy hadn't called her. Her heart acked at the thought of Jeremy then. She couldn't do that to him. She still loved him, and she always would. Nothing could change that fact, not even her having feelings for someone else.

There was one thing that really held her back from letting herself open up to Klaus like she knows he wants her to though. It wasn't because he changed her brother into hybrid, or that he kidnapped her, or even anything else bad that he's done. It's because she was dying, and he didn't deserve to watch her die and be in pain. He didn't deserve being in love with someone who was going to die on him at any given moment. No one deserved that, especially not twice by the girls who look exactly alike and both being the only two that he's ever loved before.

It wasn't just Klaus that she had to worry about though. Her mother and brother were both still left in the dark about everything concerning her illness. With her brother away, again with no call or good bye, she had been putting off telling them, and for the fact that she didn't want to believe that she was dying. She dreaded having to tell them, but it wouldn't be fair to them if she did. She could feel that it was getting worse every minute of the day. She didn't know if Tyler would be back or not, or when that would be.

Without giving it a chance to settle in long enough for her to change her mind. She got up from her bed and hurried down stairs. "Mom!" She knew that her mom was home, at least for this minute. "Mom, I need you!" She continued to call out to her mom. She knew that tiring herself out wasn't the smartest idea, but she needed to tell her mom the truth for once since she found out the truth about everyone. She skidded into the study, barely catching herself before she slid right off of her feet and hit the floor. "Mom!" She called out, startling her mother into a worry as she stood up from her seat.

She was worried about her daughter lately, but chose to ignore it and brush it off as just some cold she was going through. She didn't want to believe it was anything else, seeing as she did that with Tyler already and found out that he son was a werewolf. "Honey, what is it? Are you sick? Do you not feel good?" She asked as she put her papers down and moved around the desk to cross the room to get to her.

She shook her head no. She wasn't just sick. No, she was dying. That was way worse then being just sick with the flu. "I have to tell you something, mom, and you might want to really sit down for this." She warned her. Carol was scared sick that she was going to tell her that she was some monster too, but the look in her face told her that she needed to listen to what ever it was that she needed to tell her.

She took a seat as told to, and Becca winced as she made her way across the room and sat down as well. They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Becca wasn't sure how she wanted to tell her mom this. How could she do this? Seriously, how do to you tell your mom that you're dying and that there's no cure for it or any chance in hell of figuring out when her days would be finally up for her. "Honey, please, just spit it out. You're starting to really scare me." She told her after the silence got to her.

Becca shot her a nervous look before nodding her head. She was just as scared as her mom was now, and she didn't even know what she was going to tell her. "This is really hard to say, but I can't hold it off anymore. You need to know." She started off. She could already feel herself starting to cry as she realized what she was just about to tell her mother. Her only daughter was dying of a long death that she was always destined to have. She couldn't stall this anymore then she already was though. "Mom," She started, but paused to take a deep breath as her tears fell from her eyes now. She quickly wiped her eyes before looking up at her mom again.

"I'm dying."

$%^$%^$%

She hadn't believed her at first, but finally after having it out with her, the two women broke down and just cried. Carol couldn't loose her daughter. She was just moving on from her husband's death and learning what kind of monster her son was. She couldn't handle loosing her daughter on top of all of that too. Carol looked down at her daughter as they sat on the couch in their living room. After having had their break down, she had canceled all her meetings that day to spend the day with her daughter.

The two of them had curled up on the couch then and just watched a marathon of Becca's favorite movies. Becca had fallen a sleep on her about an hour or so ago, but she couldn't find it in herself to wake her up. Her head was laid on her lap as she was curled up under a blanket she had put on her to keep her from getting cold. Carol looked down at her daughter with a weak smile as she ran her fingers through her daughter's soft curls.

She couldn't believe how she had never noticed that her hair had lost it's shine, or how skinny she had gotten. She was so skinny, she could feel bone as she laid against her. She knew that every once and a while that she would have a hard time breathing, and it scared her when she'd suddenly have a coughing attack as if she was trying to take in breath that wasn't coming. It scared her to death that she wouldn't be able to get the air she needed.

As if she cursed herself, Becca suddenly gasped as she started choking for breath. Carol instantly went into panic mode as she laid her daughter up and patted her back. "Breath, Becca. It's alright. I'm here. Just breath. Deep breathes." She whispered to her as she helped her get in the air she needed. She soon was taking in breathes again and winced as she curled up under her mother's arms. "That's it. Momma's got you, baby. Everything's going to be okay. I've got you." She whispered to her as she rubbed her arms to keep her warm.

She wasn't going to loose her daughter like this, if at all. She was going to see to it that Becca saw past her twenty first birthday, and all of her birthday's after that. She was going to live an old life where she's happy and loved. She's going to be able to walk down that church aisle like every other girl, and she's going to be able to have kids if she wanted. She wouldn't loose her, or she'd die trying to save her.

She shakenly reached forward for her purse and carefully searched for her phone. She glanced down to see that Becca was still peacefully sleeping under her arm. She finally found her phone and settled back down. She shushed her sleeping child when she heard her whimper out in pain. She brushed back her bangs and mumbled soft words to her until she quieted down. Once she was okay, she returned to her phone. She dialed a familiar number with shaky hands and held it up to her ear. She waited as it rang a few times before someone picked up.

"She needs you to come home. Something's wrong."

$#$%#%^$%^

Becca was balled up in her bed hours later. She had been getting calls from everyone, but she would just send them all to voice mail. The calls varied from Elena, to Caroline, and then to even Jeremy. She hadn't talked to him long the night before, and she was sure that he just figured that something had upset her. He didn't know that it was Klaus and the fact that he had left and not come back.

Her eyes were open, but she didn't really feel awake. She just stared blankly off at the wall next to her bed. In front of said wall was her dresser that held all of her pictures on it. She didn't really feel anything as she laid up slowly and moved across the room toward the pictures. They held all of the laughs with her friends and family. They were memories of her loved ones, past and present. They were reminders of what she had lost and would loose soon. She had pictures of the girls, of her brother and mother, of her and Jeremy. She even had some with Stefan and Damon. There were others of her deceased ones, of Mason, Stevie, and the others she had come to think of as her friends, as her family away from home, that had died.

Only one person was missing from the collection of memories. It was Klaus. He wasn't among the pictures, and deep down she knew that he should have been. There should be a picture of them from their movie night, of them dancing the night of the ball. There should be so many, just as many as the others, but there wasn't. There wasn't a single one because she couldn't find it in her to put them in frames. She couldn't bring herself to put his picture, a picture where they were both happy and just having fun, next to the ones of Jeremy, next to the ones with her friends who hated him with a passion.

She knew that she was wrong now though. Her friends weren't really her friends, or they would have more trust in her, more faith that she would be there to help them when they needed it. They didn't though, and she knew that that would never change. A sudden surge of anger flowed through her as she picked up a picture of her with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie on one of their girl's nights. She let out a scream of anger as she threw it across the room, shattering it as it hit the wall opposite of her.

The anger just seemed to explode inside of her as she turned to the rest of her memories, of the reminders of what she would be loosing. he let out another roar of anger as she pushed them all off of the dresser, breaking every single one of them. The pictures that didn't break, she picked up and threw them across the room. Her mirror shattered as one of the frames hit it, pieces of glass shattering to the floor with the broken frame.

Her anger didn't stop there. She wanted to break everything that reminded her of her life where everything was good and pure. She knocked things over and screamed out as things broke all around her. She then moved over to her book case where she grabbed all of the snow globes that she had been given over the years by her father and smashed them to the floor. She smashed all except for one of them. She went to throw the last of the snow globes when she stopped herself from doing it.

She looked down at the object in her hands and saw that it was her favorite of the snow globes. It was the last one her father had ever given her. It was nothing fancy, just a little duck inside, but it had meant something to her. She found herself clutching it tight in her grip and her legs giving out from under her. She felt to her knees as she held the snow globe to her chest, her sobs filling the room. They came from the deepest part of her heart, her anger and pain finally coming out all at once. She had been pushing it back, refusing to believe what she knew was true. She was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Carol came running in then, coming to a quick stop as she took in the mess before her. Everything was destroyed. There was glass everywhere, and the floor was soaked from the broken snow globes. Paper was shredded, the drawings that had been on them now ruined and made into little scrapes of waste. Her eyes then landed on her broken daughter, crying her heart out as she held something against her chest. "Oh, Becca." She breathed out when she realized what had happened.

She hurried over to her, careful of the broken glass around the room, and kneeled down to her daughter's side. She didn't say anything as she pulled her into her arms and just held her as she cried out. She whispered calming words to her as she rocked them back and forth, just letting her cry on her and lean on her for strength. Becca needed her right now, and she couldn't believe it took her this long to realize that. The two stayed there for a while, just holding onto each other for strength they both needed. They knew that this wasn't coming to an end, that what ever this was just starting, and it was going to be hell to get through.

^%$^%$%^

After her mom left, Becca returned to her bed and just laid there. She didn't pick up any of the glass, and she had forbid her mom to clean it up either. She wanted everything to be broken, she needed to see that everything wasn't just going to magically disappear and be better. She had to know that it wasn't. She just curled up in her sheets and stared off at the now empty dressed with the broken mirror behind it. She felt numb all over, like none of what happened to her really happened.

A suddenly gust of wind hit her from behind. Her curtains blew around from the wind now entering her room. She didn't even flinch when she realized that it wasn't just any ordinary wind hitting her from behind. It was the wind caused by a vampire entering her room. "What the bloody hell happened in here?" The voice said from behind her, but she still didn't move to do or say anything to them.

Klaus looked around her room with shock. It looked as if a twister had attacked it. Glass was everywhere, as were shred pieces of random things like his drawings of her. He didn't even know why he was there. He had just taken off after his fight with Rebekah. He didn't mean to come here, but it happened anyways. "Go away." She said out to him after a minute of just silence. Her voice was dead and quiet, free of emotion and full of coldness. He was taken back by the tone in her voice. He had never heard her be so cold, so lifeless, before. Not even when she had told that she hated him in the woods that night during the summer.

He felt almost compelled as his expression softened as he moved over to her bed. He sat down on the edge of her mattress, but did nothing more then that. His eyes were red from him keeping his tears back. He had lost one of his brothers tonight, but he had yet to shed a single tear about it, not even one. He refused to mourn over someone who hated him. Even if it was his brother. His family had never accepted him, so why should he grief for them? "What happened, love?" He asked her, but he only got silence in return. "Did you have a lover's spat with that human boy of yours? Did he break your heart again?" He mocked her now.

When he had realized where he had ended up, he had only planned on telling her good bye, but it would seem even that wouldn't go as planned. She suddenly snapped back to life as his words registered in her head. This wasn't just about her dying, even if it was mainly about that. It was him and her stupid feelings that she couldn't afford to have for him. "This isn't about Jeremy and me, Klaus. This is about you and me." She paused as she realized what she had said. She wasn't going to back down now though. "Us." She finished as she looked up at him.

He seemed even more taken back by that confession. He had been waiting for her to realize that they had something between them. A connection. He couldn't let his . . . obsession, with her cloud over his judgement though. He needed to get out of this town and as far away from her as he possibly could. His mask of calmness returned to his face then. "Yes, lets talk about 'us', sweetheart. As far as I'm concerned? There is no 'us'. The second Stefan gives me those stakes, I'm leaving town. I'm taking Elena, with some donations from you of course, and leaving this bloody place forever. This town is nothing but trouble for me." Klaus told her as he got up from the bed and turned away from her.

She watched for a moment and noticed how tense he was. He wasn't telling her something, and she knew that what he had just tried to feed her was total crap. At that moment, she forgot about her anger towards him and her feelings for him. It was just who she was. She could see that he was in pain over something, and she needed to try and help him through it. "What aren't you telling me, Klaus?" She asked him as she got up from her bed slowly, her limbs shaky, but she didn't think anything of it as she moved behind him.

She touched his arm softly, her finger barely leaving a dent in his jacket sleeve. He could feel her touch though, and he craved to have more of it. He wanted so badly to just cave and confess everything to her. He wanted to sweep her up from her feet and finally just take her as his. He could see it in her eyes only the night before that she had wanted him. He couldn't let himself do it in the end though. She had to make the move, not him. He pulled his arm from her touch, not wanting to be tempted to change his mind on his decision to leave town, to leave her. "My brother is dead, Becca. There is hardly anything to know. He was a fool who wanted to die, and he got his wish because he let his love for some . . . tramp, cloud his judgement." Klaus said out bitterly to her.

She knew that he believed that love made a vampire weak. She knew that it was his greatest fear to fall for someone, only to have them disappoint him and reject him like everyone else in his life. His mother had scarred him for life by turning on him like she had. He had trusted her, twice, and she had let him down both times. She couldn't let him close off because of Esther's mistakes though, he was better then that. "Don't do that. Don't push me away and pretend that you don't care. Your brother died, Klaus." She told him as she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

He looked down at her with an expression that now caught her off guard. His eyes were glazed over with tears he refused to let fall from his eyes. She lifted her hand up and placed it on his cheek, her eyes softening as they connected with his. "Let me in, Klaus. Just this once." She pleaded with him, her voice soft and low as she brushed his cheek with her thumb. He found himself closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch. He wanted so badly to do as she said, but the armor around his dead heart wouldn't let him. He had been burned so many times before, he couldn't afford to let it happen again, especially when it was with her.

When his eyes opened again, his cold stare was back and his emotions were gone from his expression. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away from his face. "Kind of hypocritical of you, isn't it, love?" He said coldly to her as he took a step away from her. "Since that's all you've been doing since the ball." He told her as he walked around her.

She turned to follow him with her eyes. He wasn't being fair to her, to them. She had a reason for shutting him out, but so did he. She was dying though, and he would keep living without her. She couldn't put him through the pain of watching her die. She knew that he put on this front of being the baddest guy around, but it was just an act, and they both knew it. He was broken, and she didn't know if he could take watching her die like she was. "This isn't fair." She said out to him as her eyes narrowed on him.

He said nothing to her for a moment as he went to look around her room. It was then when he remembered that there was no longer anything happy to look at. Her room seemed darker, like there was no longer a happy girl who slept inside of it. "Get a clue, sweetheart. Life isn't fair." He told her as his eyes fell to the floor, fixing on a broken frame. The picture was still unharmed inside of it, but the frame was good as gone. He crouched down and picked it up from the floor. He shook free some of the broken glass as he raised back up to his feet. It was a picture of her and Tyler. She was this little girl in the pictures, but she still shined as bright as she had when he first saw her.

He glanced over at her and felt his walls breaking at the sight of her. She looked so tired, so worn out from fighting the battle inside of her. She was trying to beat the illness that was killing her, but she was loosing her strength and dying. She wasn't going to win, not at this rate, and he hated knowing that. She knew it as well, and yet, she was still willing to let it beat her now. She was tired of fighting, and was accepting her fate. "I'm dying, Klaus." She said out to him after a minute of silence. "I don't want to put you through that. I don't want to put anyone through that. I don't want everyone I love to see me like that." She told him, pausing as she looked away from him for a moment.

She was thinking about what she was telling him. She was going on about not wanting any of her loved ones to see her like this, but that wasn't entirely true. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want him to see so weak and so dead like. "I don't want you to see me like this. I'm so tired of fighting, Klaus. So, tired, and I'm sick of pretending that it's not going to happen. I'm not going to be able to see all of those place, all of those things, you were telling me about. I can't keep pretending that it's not going to happen, that I'm not going to die soon, because I am, and we both know it." She found herself crying again as she told him this.

He just said nothing as he watched her break. She was right, she did look worn out from her fighting. She knew that death was coming to get her, but she was wrong about something. He wasn't going to just let her go, and he wasn't about to let her die without a fight. He was going to keep her going, even if it was the last thing he would ever do. "I don't want to put you through that, Klaus. You don't deserve to be put through that, and neither do I." She told him as she finally looked up at him.

She flinched as he was suddenly in front of her. He was face to face with her now, and they both had tear eyes. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I think that I'll decide what I can and can't take, love." He said lowly to her. His voice was threatening, but she knew that he wasn't threatening her. He was telling her that he wasn't going to leave and just let her die without doing everything in his power to stop it from happening. He wasn't done fighting, and he was going to make sure that she wasn't either.

His lips hovered over her own as he moved closer to her. His hands cupped her face as his eyes stayed locked on hers. He wanted her so badly, but she needed to want him enough to keep fighting. Not just for him, but for herself and for them. "Klaus, please," She breathed out, her voice full of pain as she pleaded with him to stop. There was only so much she could take in one day before she worn herself out completely. He stayed there for another moment, just wanting to show her that he cared for her enough to fight for both of them.

He stopped himself though. She needed to fight as much as he did. She had to want to continue living, to keep going on with her life. She had to want him, and she had to care enough to keep going because that was what he needed her to do. He needed her to fight and continue living and shining as bright as she could. "I can't take loosing you too, Becca. Please don't make me." He asked her as he rested his head on hers. He was just as tired as she was. He had wanted to give up and find a way to die sometimes over the last thousand years, but he kept going because he had something to fight for. His freedom from the curse his mother had put on him. He fought for the family he had always wanted, even if they never wanted him back.

Becca had wanted him though, and he knew that now. Even if they had both fought it, they knew that there was something there. "I won't." She told him as she locked eyes with him. She took his by surprise by taking his hand in her smaller one and pulling him onto the bed. "Just don't leave me, Klaus. Not tonight at least." She told him as she climbed onto her bed. He nodded his head numbly as he followed on after her. He laid down on her bed like she had motioned for him to do. He felt a shiver go through him as her arm slipped under his and wrapped around him.

She was holding him, which was something no one had ever done before to him. It was always him who was the strong one. He didn't need anyone to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. He thought against shrugging her off and leaving though, and he didn't know why. He wanted to just stay where he was and let her hold onto him, even though it was her who needed him to hold onto her. She was the one dying, not him. He lifted his head enough to get a good look at her. She was already fast a sleep, so now there was no chance of him switching placed with her. He looked back at the wall in front of them, letting it be for now as he linked his fingers with hers. He closed his eyes, letting his tears fall from his eyes as if no one could see him if he couldn't see them. He soon let sleep over come him as he got use to the warmth behind him that belonged to his little angel. They were safe, at least for tonight, and that was all that mattered.


	66. If You Love Someone You Let Them Go

I hope this doesn't screw with the next episode, but I decided to make a new chapter anyways since someone mentioned that they couldn't wait to see how they woke up. I do not own anything in this story, besides, Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 61

5^&*^&*%^&*^&^&*^7

The sun shined through the window, as it usually did, in the room of Becca Lockwood. The streams of light hit the sheets of her bed, as they usually did, but unlike other mornings, the streams of sun didn't just hit the single form of the girl who was fast a sleep in her bed, but the blond man who laid beside her. He had thought of leaving when he woken up, but he couldn't find it in himself to leave her side. Even if they were fully dressed, he still wouldn't have had it any other way. He found himself watching her as she slept.

Some time during the night, they had shifted from how they had fallen a sleep. Now she slept curled up in his arms, trusting him to protect her from her nightmares. She had a lot, all of which he quickly changed into dreams. He might have been sleeping right beside her, but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel her fear shaking through her body. He changed her nightmares into dreams of them traveling the world, to all the places he had told her about and so much more. He showed her in her dreams the Eiffel tower and the leaning tower of Pisa.

As he looked down at her now, he wasn't controlling her dreams. He was enjoying the fact that was she dreaming about him all on her own. She was imaging them at the beach, walking along the sands together holding hands. He never would have imagined himself as the man who took long walks on the beach with any woman, but this was how she saw him. This was the man that she wanted him to be, and that honestly scared him. He didn't know if he could be that man who was romantic and utterly sweet to the woman he loved. He didn't even know if he was capable of loving anything, especially the girl in his arms.

Not that he didn't care for her, because he certainly did or else he wouldn't have even been where he was right now. He would have been the one causing her nightmares, not saving her from having them. He didn't know if it was love though. He's only loved three people before, not counting his siblings. His mother, who rejected him and turned her back to him more times then he would like to think about, Mikael, who never treated him like a son. When he was human, he had wanted to please him so badly, make him proud, but that never seemed to happen.

Then there was Iliana. His sweet little Iliana. The first girl that he had ever fallen in love with, and then she was also the first girl to ever break his heart so surely without even knowing that she had done it. She had married his brother, though not out of love, but he knew that she had loved another. Even if it hadn't been Elijah, he knew that there was someone else who had taken her heart. She had tore out his heart the day she agreed to marry Elijah, but she had truly shredded it to pieces when she refused his love.

Now, here was this girl who was changing everything that he had ever thought to be true. Love made a vampire weak, it destroyed them. He had seen it happen time and time again. His own brother was one of said victims. Yet, when he was with Becca? She made him think differently. When it was her life on the line, he was stronger. He needed to be, because if he wasn't? He would loose her forever. She made his dead heart beat fast, and she made him do things that he never would have imagined himself doing before. Like riding away with her on his horse through the grounds of his home, or even do as much as watch some child movie that she loved so much.

He was scared of becoming something he wasn't, only to later on have her find out that he wasn't the prince charming that she wanted. He was absolutely terrified of the possibility of her going back to that human of hers and forget all about him, cursing to an eternity of watching and remembering her moving on and loving someone else. He was not afraid of fear though, he had always told himself that. He was fearless, he laughed at those who feared silly little things. She wasn't a silly little thing though, not in the way he was thinking about at least.

She made him breathless just by smiling at him. She was there for him just being holding him when everything seemed to be falling apart for him. He had finally admitted it out loud to his impulsive sister. He had wanted his family to be just that, a family, but his family didn't want him back. They all hated him, and they had good reason to, but that didn't change the facts. Even when they were human, they didn't want him as their brother, as their son. He was hated from the minute he was born. He was truly a bastard by all terms of the word.

"Klaus,"

He tensed up at the sound of his name leaving her lips. She was still fast a sleep, but she looked pained almost. She was frightened, and it wasn't because of him. She was scared because she was in danger. Her dreams had turned for the worse again, but he was here. He would always be there for her. It didn't matter how old she was, or where in the world he had traveled to, he would be there for her no matter what.

_'He adjusted her carefully in his arms as he used his hip to close the car door behind them. He was lucky that the noise and movement didn't wake her up. She must have been so exhausted after the night she's had. She wrapped her arm around his neck tiredly and rested her head on chest. She was barely awake, but just enough that she knew who was holding her and bringing her home. "You always save me. Can you be my prince?" She mumbled out to him as he carried her up the steps toward the front door._

_He chuckled as he adjusted her again in his arms so she comfortable and wouldn't fall out from his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. "Of course, Becca." He told her as he got to the last step.' _

He still remembered that moment as clear as if it had happened to him just now. He would always remember that moment because it meant the most to him. He had never been someone's hero before. He was always the villain. Just ask Stefan. He was not born to be the protector, the rescuer, the hero. The prince. At the sound of her whimper, he returned his attention back to her. "Shh. I'm here, love. It's alright. Dream sweetly. I'm here. I'll always be here. Forever." He whispered to her as he held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

His arm stayed locked around her, holding her protectively to him as she continued to dream. He might have slipped her unconscious mind a helping hand at returning her to her dream of them at the beach, but she didn't need to know that. He would throw away the expectations of him by everyone else just for her. He would make it his goal to be the man she dreamed about. He would become the man she wanted, needed, to have.

$%%^&%^%^

An hour later, Becca awoke from her sleep. She could honestly say that she felt the best that she's ever felt in a long time. She had slept through out the night without waking up screaming in pain or from her fears that played out in her nightmares. She dreamed of places that only dreams could take her to. She wasn't alone in her dreams though. She was always with Klaus. He was keeping his promise to her. He was showing her the world, if only in her dreams, but she knew that he was controlling her dreams.

They all felt so real. Like she was actually there with him and exploring the cities he would take her to. She could feel his arms around her as he held her while they watched fire works illuminate the sky over the Eiffel tower. She could feel every kiss he gave her, every touch he left on her skin that sent spark down her spine. Just remembering her dreams made her smile as she stretched out in her bed. Only, her smile disappeared as she realized that she was alone in her bed. He had left, but it wasn't as if she was expecting him to stay. He had told her that he was leaving town.

She let her eyes open slowly as she turned in her sheets. She had hoped that he would be there when she awoke, but she should have known better then to believe that. He was not the man from her dreams. He was cruel and he lied. Not to her, but he destroyed lives as he came into them. He took Stefan away from Elena, and he had tried to take her away from them all twice. He had killed her brother in front of her, but had then taken the pain away from her brother by doing so. She couldn't help but think of all the times he proved them wrong. He proved them all wrong every time that he saved her life. He proved them wrong every time he did something sweet for her. Every time he drew her something.

As she was thinking to herself, her eyes settled on something on her bed side table. It was a piece of paper, worn out, but still useable. A smile appeared on her lips again as she reached out and grabbed the piece of paper. She flipped it over to see that there was another picture of her sleeping, only she wasn't alone this time. He was sleeping with her. She was holding him, just like she had fallen a sleep doing, they were both smiling in their sleep.

Her smile beamed thinking that he had given her this. That he hadn't left without saying some kind of good bye to her. That was, until she read the actual message written at the bottom. _'Not as safe as you think. Not even with your hybrid'_ it read. Her smile was instantly erased from her expression as she jumped up from her pillows with a start. Her eyes darted around the room, panic flowing through her just at the thought of someone being in here and watching them sleep. Her fear immediately picked up when she heard unfamiliar whistling coming from somewhere else in the room. Not to mention the smell of smoke.

She shot up from her bed and crept out into the hall. First she went to her brother's room and grabbed his old baseball bat from his closet before making her way down the stairs as quietly as possible. She followed the whistling until she got to the kitchen. From the sound of it, they were inside doing something. Suddenly the whistling stopped and she panicked. It was now or never to attack. She let out a roar as she spun around to hit her intruder, only for the bat to be caught in their hand. She screamed, not expecting to find them right there. "Quiet, sweetheart. We don't want to wake up your mum." He chuckled to her.

She immediately stopped screaming when she realized that she knew that voice. It was Klaus, but what was he doing in her kitchen? "Klaus?" She asked out in confusion. "What are you doing in here? Are you actually cooking?" She asked him as she looked around his shoulder to see that he was actually cooking something before she came down stairs. She took a sniff of the air and recognized the familiar scent of pancakes hitting her. He was making pancakes? Klaus, the big bad hybrid, was making her pancakes for breakfast? What world did she wake up in? It couldn't be reality where ever it was.

He chuckled at her expression. She seemed to be surprised at the idea of him knowing how to cook. He was a thousand years old after all. He had to learn to prepare his own meals at some point. "Yes, love, I'm cooking. Don't look too surprised." He laughed to her as he headed back inside of the kitchen. "Loose the bat, sweetheart. It will do you nothing if you meant to use it against me." He told her over his shoulder as he went back to his pancakes.

She blushed suddenly at the reminder of the weapon in her hands. She nodded, glancing back in the hallway once before setting it down against the wall. "Sorry, I just . . . I just didn't know that you were still here. When I woke and found that . . ." She paused suddenly when she realized what she was about to tell him. Did she want to tell him about the note on the picture? It clearly wasn't from him, but who else could have sent it? Did she really want to worry him though? For all she knew it could be from Rebekah or Kol. They could simply be trying to get a rise out of Klaus, and that was all. "Found that you weren't in the room, I figured that you had just left." She recovered with a lie she really hoped that he bought it.

The thing with Klaus though? She never knew if he knew that someone was lying or not though. He never actually let them knew until the last second possible. If he knew that she was lying though, he didn't feel like saying anything about it. "Thought I'd change it up a bit. This is what the good guy does, isn't it? Makes breakfast for his . . . lady friend." He said slowly, as if he was trying to be careful with how he worded that. He didn't want her to think that he thought last night changed anything related to where they stood. He just didn't hate her anymore.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded her head slowly. She didn't really know what to say to that, right now at least. She wasn't sure if this was what friends did. No one had ever made breakfast for just them before. Well, cereal didn't count at Jeremy's house since it was her making the actual bowl. Not even when they were going out did he ever cook for her. They always just went to the Grill and ordered food there. "No one's ever cooked breakfast for just me before." She told him as she moved more into the room and took a seat at the island behind him.

He flipped one of the pancakes before putting another one of them on the stack that was slowly building up. Truth be told, he had never really cooked before. He had always had someone else to do it for him, but there was no reason that she had to know that. For all she knew, he could have been a famous chef somewhere. "First time for anything, love. Though, I must admit that I find it hard to believe that your human boy never cooked for you before." He told her as he plopped another pancake down on top of the pile.

She blushed and looked away from him. Her hands had suddenly become very interesting all of a sudden. It wasn't like Jeremy never did anything romantic for her, because he did. He just never cooked for her before. "We usually just got dinner at the Grill. Nothing fancy." She tried to come off as if she didn't care, but he knew that his words had gotten to her. She was now questioning why her human boy never cooked for her before, and he secretly loved that.

He loved that she had doubt in her relationship with that boy. He had to fight hard to keep his grin off of his face as he turned around to face her with the plate full of pancakes. He chuckled when her eyes lit up. "And here we go, love. Pancakes at your service." He told her as he presented her with a plate of the food. She smiled happily as she grabbed two and put them on her own plate. She didn't look up until she was done cutting them up. She giggled at the sight of him. His cheek was covered in flour. "What's so funny, sweetheart? I worked hard on those, I'll have you know." He tried to defend his cooking. He didn't know that she meant his cooking skills no harm.

She shook her head and raised up on the tips of her toes, reaching out toward him. His breath caught in his throat, not knowing what it was that she was doing. She quickly dabbed her thumb against her tongue before reaching out toward him. "You've got some flour on you, Klaus." She told him as she wiped away the white on his cheek. He reacted without thinking and placed his hand over her own. Her fingers were so tiny as she uncurled them to lay flat against his cheek him. His own fingers curled around her hand gently, wanting to hold her there forever.

The two just stood there, neither moving or even letting go of the other. They didn't want the other to let of them. Klaus wanted to badly to just wipe this counter clear of the dishes in between them and pull her over to him. He wanted to kiss her lips and never let her go. He couldn't do that though. She wasn't ready, and he knew that. He respected that. It didn't mean that it helped making it easier for him to wait though. "Klaus," She breathed out, not even meaning to. His name woke him up from his trance like state though.

He let her go almost instantly. He hadn't meant to get lost like that. He had just told her and his sister that he would be leaving as soon as he got those stakes from Stefan. He wasn't going back on that now, not even for one good night's sleep. He hadn't had one of those in a long time, probably not since he was human. That thought alone scared him. He wasn't human, and he didn't have a humanity to turn back on. He didn't. He couldn't. He didn't deserve one. He didn't deserve her. He deserved to be alone. All he needed was his hybrids, his new family as he had worded it to his sister only last night, and that was all.

She reached out to take his hand again, but he wretched back as if she had burned him. Her eyes were full of confusion and hurt from him flinching away from her touch. "I'm sorry. I've got to take my leave, sweetheart. Salvatores to stake and siblings to find, you know." He blew her off as he hurried to take off. He even went as far to race off at vampire speed so she couldn't stop him. He could hear her call his name, but he was gone and off the property before she could even get to the front door to try and stop him. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't have weakness. He wouldn't let her become one. He had to let her go.

If he really loved her, he had to let her go. If she truly was falling for him too, she would come back to him one day if that illness doesn't kill her first. That was the saying, but apparently the person who thought it up had never been a vampire because it hurt so badly to do it. Humans thought that they had it bad, but it was all the more worse for vampires since everything was heightened, and for hybrids it was even more worse since they got double the enhancing. He would have to live with though if he wanted to keep her save, and that was what he was going to do. Even if it killed him in the end.


	67. Who Do You Chose?

Thanks for all of the reviews! We're almost to 300 hundred, that's a lot! Thanks everyone who's reviewed so far! I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 62

$&%&*^%^&%*&^%

A few days had passed since the morning Klaus walked out, telling her that he couldn't do what this was between them. She had tried going to school, and Rebekah, surprisingly had helped her through most of it. It was ironic seeing that out of everyone? Rebekah had been the enemy when she first came to town, but they had bonded over her stay. She had learned to trust her, and it went both ways. Elena and Caroline were still there, but it was like the four of them had all switched places. It was only last year that Caroline had been her best friend, her sister, and it was Elena and Bonnie who were the ones keeping secrets, now it was completely turned around. All three of them were excluding her, and that hurt.

It was like they were enemies now, not Rebekah and Klaus. Since she started getting worse, Rebekah was the first to notice, not her three best friends. When she was in bed basically dying, it was Klaus who held her hand and told her that everything was going to be alright. When she was attacked by Alaric, of all people, it had been Kol who saved her and stayed by her side until she fell a sleep. It was like the originals were becoming more like her family then her actual family, which included all her friends, had been to her in a long while.

She still hadn't talked to Caroline since their fight that day, but that didn't mean she didn't miss the hurt looks she sent her in the halls of the school and around town. She didn't really get out much anymore, school was exhausting enough on it's own. She could barely stand by the time she got in the front door. Her mom was there to catch her when she feel through the door though. Having heard that her daughter was dying really put her back into reality of the real world. She would now put everything aside for her, even the council.

Becca still couldn't believe that the woman who was making her soup and holding her hand while the fever hits, was really her mother. It was though, and she loved that. She just wished that this had happened under a different situation. She was currently in school trying to stay on her feet as she helped Rebekah with one of the tables for the decade dance coming up. While Caroline was off worrying about killing the originals, which said plan failed. Rebekah was here at school planning the up coming dance.

They were doing the 20's this year, mainly because it was Rebekah's favorite decade and she had been able to convince everyone else on the dance comity to love it as well. Sadly, Caroline's idea for the 70's went out the door as soon as bell bottoms were brought to their attention. "You're swaying, Becca. Are you sure that you don't want to be at home?" Rebekah asked out to her as she interrupted her thinking. She had asked her that at least five times since they started on this part of the gym.

She could understand why Rebekah was so overprotective of her though. She was the first friend she's ever had since she was human, and she was dying. There was nothing she could do about it either. "I know, but if I let this thing beat me? What does that make me, Rebekah? I'm not weak like everyone thinks I am. I can handle a lot more then they give me credit for." She told her through gritted teeth as she tried her hardest to stay standing on her feet.

Rebekah glanced around and saw that everyone was occupied with what ever they were doing in their own corners of the room. She zipped over to Becca's side and wrapped an arm underneath her arms. "Careful, Lockwood. We don't need you to pass out on the gym floor, now do we?" She told her as she helped her outside of the gym doors and down the deserted hallway. "Besides, this isn't about you not being strong enough. This is about your heart beating long enough for my brother to find a cure for this. Now come on, you need to be at home." She told her as she practicality carried her out of the school.

It was they actually got to the parking lot, that she realized that she didn't have a car to drive Becca home in. She couldn't run either because there were just too many people around to see her do that and then come back. "You guys alright?" A voice said out to them. They turned to see Matt jogging over to them. He had just got there when he saw them hobbling out of the school together. "Is something wrong with Becca?" He asked them as he came to their side. He helped ease Becca over into his hold from Rebekah's.

Rebekah looked around to see that there were just too many people around that could over hear them. She motioned for him to follow her over to his truck. He glanced down at Becca and gave her a weak smile before helping her over to his truck. He knew that she had no idea that Tyler was back in town. Only he and Caroline did. He told them that he wanted to surprise her. Carol had called him saying that something was wrong with Becca, and that only pushed him harder to get this sire bond to Klaus broken. "She needs to be brought home, but I can not drive. Will you bring her home for me?" Rebekah asked him once they were by the truck.

He nodded as he helped Becca into his truck. She winced as she slide across the seat over to the passenger's side. She strained to buckle herself in, biting her lip as everything hurt when she moved or twisted around. Matt told Rebekah that he'd be happy to drive Becca home, knowing fully well that Tyler was hiding out there until he was suppose to meet up with Caroline later in the woods if things worked out the way they were hoping it would. Soon he was hopping into the driver's seat and taking off towards her house.

#$%#$#

Becca refused any help getting to her front door, she didn't even let Matt turn off the engine of the truck when they pulled up. He waited until she shut the front door behind her to leave. She was just happy that she didn't need to push the subject with him. She leaned against the doors and took a deep breath. She might have made it, but it took a lot out of her to do it. "Becca?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her brother's voice.

A few feet away was her brother. He looked a lot better then he had in a long while, but the same couldn't be the said for his sister. She looked so fragile and tired in front of him now. She looked ready to keel over and die right then and there. She was so pale, maybe even paler then a vampire was, and so much more skinnier then she had ever been before. Her brown locks were faded, their shine gone from her curls. "Tyler," She breathed out as she locked eyes with him. She seemed to get a burst of energy as she raced forward and jumped into his arms crying. "I'm so glad that you're home." She sobbed out into his shoulder as he held onto her.

He held onto her with all he had. He took in a deep breath, taking in the familiar smell of his little sister. He hated himself for leaving with out saying good bye to her, and he hated himself even more for not being there when she needed him. "I'm sorry for leaving. I should have been here for you when you needed me, Becks." He said back to her as he slowly lowered her to the floor. Her legs were too tired though and couldn't hold her. They gave out from under her and she would fallen if not for her brother's hold on her. "Whoa, hey. I got you." He said out as he picked her up into his arms.

She could feel that he was stronger, not just physically, but internally as well. He had broken his bond to Klaus. He had fought for her, and for Caroline. He would always fight for her, and she knew that in the all of her heart. Even when everyone else seemed to not care enough, he would always be there to catch her. Even now. "You're always catching me." She said out tiredly to him as he carried her up to her room.

He looked down at her and gave her a real smile. He hadn't been able to that in a long time. It seemed like months since he really smiled and meant it. He had finally done it. He had broken the sire bond, but he knew that he couldn't have done it without his sister and Caroline. Knowing that they were waiting for him and supporting him was what gave him the strength to do it. As he looked down at his sister now? He knew that it had all been worth it. "That's my job, Becca. I'll always catch you and pick you back up. It's what big brothers do, little sis." He chuckled to her softly as he carried her into her room and laid her down onto her bed.

She smiled up as him weakly and mouthed 'I love you' to him before she turned her head away from him and fell to sleep. He leaned over and kissed her head, whispering that he loved her too, before he got up and left the room. He still had to shower and get ready for his reunion with Caroline later in the woods. She only got to sleep for a half hour before the sound of her laptop was going off, alerting her that someone was trying to video chat with her. She slowly laid up and pulled the laptop over to her.

She opened it and logged back on. A window popped up and she extended it so it filled the entire screen. She was welcomed to the sight of Jeremy on the other end. A small smile crept up on her lips. "I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked as he took in the sight of her bed head and tired expression. She just shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She didn't trust herself to speak, knowing that she would wince or something. He didn't know how badly she was getting, and she wanted to keep it that way. "I just wanted to check in on you, and show you how good I've been getting at baseball." He told her before he motioned for someone to take his phone.

They did and followed him as he lined up to hit a pitch. She laughed as the first ball hit his helmet, but he managed to make a come back by hitting the second one. "Quick a good batter he is, don't you think, love?" A familiar voice said over the sound of Jeremy hitting the ball. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Kol's face appear on the screen. Rebekah had mentioned that he had taken off, but she never said that it was to go hang out with her ex boy friend. "Don't look so worried, sweetheart. Human boy and I seem to be getting along. Buddies, I think the term is in this century." He laughed over to her.

She just shook her head and laid up in her bed. Her dress ruffled around as she struggled to sit up in an awkward position. "What are you even doing there, Kol? Are you completely insane? Rebekah said that she heard from Matt that Damon and Elena are on their way up there right now to talk to Jeremy." She warned him. She didn't know why out of everything she could have said to him, that it had to be that, but it was. "There's a stake that could kill you out there, Kol. You need to be careful." She warned him again.

He just shook his head. She worried too much, though, he was flattered to see that she was worried about him. "Glad to see you worried about me, sweet heart, but you don't need to fret so much. I've got things handled here. It's you I hear that should be the one worried about. How are you feeling? Hopefully not worse, I hope." He said back to her. His cocky grin seemed to vanish at the reminder that she was ill and dying.

She was actually a little taken back from his question. For the few days that she had actually hung out with Kol? She got the sense that he didn't really care about anyone other then himself and his mirror. He had showed her a different side of him that night before he left though, and he was showing that side of him again now. "You don't need to worry about me too, Kol. I've got enough people to that for me here." She told him as she shifted again on her bed, trying her best to hide her discomfort.

Kol just rolled his eyes at her. He could see that she wasn't feeling well right at this very moment, but she was trying to act as if she was. He could see right through her though. He was sure that others could as well. "Don't lie, sweetheart. You're not very good at it, at all really." He told her as he glanced back to make sure Jeremy was still playing. "Besides, with the knowledge that my favorite Salvatore brother is coming for a visit, I do believe I will be coming back soon enough. You can add me to that list of worriers, but if you tell my brother? I will deny this entire conversation we are currently having." He told her with a serious tone, though they both knew he was being half serious about it.

She shook her head at him, trying to hide her laughter from him. He knew that she wanted to laugh though. "Just don't kill him, Kol." She told him. He laughed bitterly at that. Damon deserved a lot more then just death. That would be far to easy and not painful enough for what he's put him though since he was undaggered. He had killed him twice now, and not to mention humiliated him in front of his family.

He gave her a hurt look, as if she had offended him by suggesting that he would kill Damon and leave it at that. "Kill him, no, love. I'm hurt you think I wouldn't make him suffer. He's killed me twice, Becca, and not to mention humiliated me in front of my siblings. He's going to suffer, and he's going to wish he were dead." Kol said lowly, his voice cold and determined, as he glanced around to make sure no one was listening to him.

Becca sighed out, knowing that Kol wasn't the softy he acted like when they hung out now, but she couldn't blame him, mostly. Damon had killed him twice, and if it were her? She'd want some pay back too, especially after having just been kept in a box for a century. "Just don't hurt him too much, Kol." She told him, hoping that he would at least spare her a little bit. "Look. I've got to get going. You and Jeremy woke me up." She told him, trying to show him that she was tired by yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Kol chuckled, his cold expression gone in a second, and shook his head at her. He had actually missed her presence in his life. Watching over the younger Gilbert boy was beyond boring. He would have rather been there and continuing on his pursuit of trying to win over the girl he was currently talking to. "Well, I'll leave you to it then, love. Sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite." He chuckled to her before the screen went black. She smiled tiredly to herself before closing her laptop and moving it onto her side table. Once it was safely away from her, she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

%*&^^&^&*^

Becca woke up hours later with a sharp gasp. She hated her dreams where she died. They always felt so real, and she hated it. She couldn't help but think about it, think of the possibilities of how it's going to happen. It couldn't be much longer now before she dies. She was getting worse and worse every day. Her thoughts were put on pause when she noticed that her bed room light was now on and it was dark outside. She looked around confused to see that Tyler was sitting at her vanity and looking at some pieces of paper. "Tyler? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, rekindling your romance with Caroline or something?" She asked out to him tiredly as she sat up in her bed.

She rubbed her eyes as she throw her covers off of her. Tyler hadn't moved his eyes from the paper in his hands, and it was starting to make her nervous. What was wrong with him? She got up slowly and made her way over to him. She was about to reach out and see if he was okay when he suddenly jumped up to his feet angrily. "When were you going to tell me about you and Klaus? I wasn't gone that long for hell to freeze over, was I?" He snapped at her. She opened her mouth to ask him what it was that he was going on about, but he cut her off. "I came on to check on you, Becks. I was leaving when these caught my attention." He told her as he held up the drawings Klaus had drawn her.

She tried to explain, but she didn't know what to say to him. Klaus hadn't stepped up his game until recently. Jeremy had left town, along with her reason to really push Klaus away. She knew what he had done, to her and to her family, but they had done things equally as bad to him. She had gotten to know Klaus since Tyler took off again. "They're just drawings, Tyler. What's the big deal?" She asked him as she took a step back from him. He didn't seem to think of them as a little deal though. He wasn't going to let this one go.

He had put himself through hell and back, over and over again, because he knew that his sire bond was hurting his relationship with Becca and Caroline. He had known that Klaus was a bad person, and he needed to get himself away from him. He had tortured himself for weeks for her, but all the while, she was getting cozy with the very man who ruined his life. He couldn't see the sense in any of that. He really just couldn't. "The big deal, Becca, is that this is Klaus! This isn't just some guy who's trying to buy you off with pretty pictures. He's a killer and he's not sorry about that. He killed _me_, Becca, or don't you remember that?" He advanced toward her, causing her to take another step backwards.

She felt tears rim her eyes as she stood before him. How could she forget what Klaus had done to, not only her friends, but to her family? She couldn't, and she never would, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have a different side to him. Damon had killed their friends too, and Stefan had as well while he was in Ripper mode. That didn't change the fact that they were their friends though, so why couldn't she still be friends with Klaus? Not that it mattered now. He had told her that he was leaving the minute he got those stakes, and she hadn't seen him since he walked out of the kitchen that morning. "You don't know him, Tyler. He's not just some psychotic killer anymore. He's different when he's with me." She tried to defend him.

She didn't know why she was defending him, but she felt as if she just needed to do it. Everyone deserved to have someone in their corner, and she couldn't help but be in his. She had been in her brother's corner when he needed her to stick by him, and now it was her turn to be there for Klaus when he needed the support. Even if he wasn't sticking around town for much longer. "Do you hear yourself, Becca? I mean, seriously, do you honestly hear the words that are coming out of your mouth right now?" He said as he advanced another step toward her. He didn't give her a chance to answer him. "I don't think that you do, or else you wouldn't be sticking for Klaus._ Klaus_, Becca. He must have compelled you or something, and you just don't know it." He tried to see logic in what was happening. He didn't want to believe this was happening, he really didn't.

Becca just shook her head. She couldn't believe that he would suggest such a thing! She knew that Klaus had compelled her before, but that was a long time ago. He wouldn't do it again. Not when things were so fragile right now. He wouldn't compel her, and she knew it. She knew what it felt like to be compelled, and she didn't feel like that when she was with him. "He wouldn't do that to me. I know it's wrong, but he's my friend, Tyler." She told him. "I'm sticking by him just like I did for you when everyone turned their backs on you." She defended her decision to stand by Klaus to her brother.

He couldn't see how she could do this though. How could she stand there, defending the man who had ruined their lives? Where was her head? Because it certainly wasn't here in reality. "Is that what you two are, Becks? Just friends? Because these pictures prove otherwise." He told her as he motioned to the pictures in his hands again. "What's going on between you and Klaus, Becca. I want the truth. Now." He demanded as he took another step forward. She took another step backwards and hit the end of her bed. She glanced back nervously, but she kept her ground on this fight between them. He wouldn't scare her.

She looked back at him, her expression determined as she turned back to him. When she really took in his question though, she felt her walls breaking right then and there. That question had haunted her for months now. What was going on between her and Klaus? Before, she had written it off as nothing, but now? After their kiss in the lake and all the moments between them after that night? She didn't know what to think. "I . . . I don't know. It's complicated." She told him, her walls suddenly back up as she turned away from him.

He scoffed at her. She gave her a shove, sending her falling back onto her bed with a small bounce on the mattress. She gasped out in shock by the motion. He had shoved her. Tyler had let his anger control him again. She had thought those days of his answer controlling him had been over when he triggered the curse. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Tyler said in a panic as he left the room. Becca stared off after him with a hurt expression. She flinched when she heard his bedroom door slam shut. Her tears then started to roll down her cheeks.

$#%^%$^$

She had made her way outside to her balcony an hour later. The stars were still shining brightly in the sky, twinkling with light as if nothing wrong was happening anywhere else in the world. She wished that she was a star. All they had to do was shine as bright as they could and they could never be hurt. They wouldn't die, they'd live forever and never have to worry about silly things like love. She wished that it was that way for her as well sometimes. She wished that she wouldn't have to worry about dying or about why she finds herself falling for someone who she should hate with all she had left in her.

Was she really falling for him though? Could that happened, especially after knowing everything he's done to hurt her friends and family? Could she just forgive him for all of that and be with him because it's what she wants? Does she really want a relationship with him? Even if she did, would it matter? He left, and she doubted that he would be coming back. That was another reason she loved the stars. They were always there, they never left like everyone else did. Tyler left. Jeremy left. Her dad left, and did her uncle. She can't handle another person she cared about leaving her behind again.

A gust of wind hit her, sending her loose curls off to the side. She found herself flinching when a hand touched her cheek. She didn't dare to move her head as the hand moved to her hair, their fingers threading through her curls. He had missed the feel of her hair, how soft it was under his touch. He missed seeing her, even in this state. He would always think she was beautiful, even while she was dying. "I thought you were leaving town." She said out to him softly. Her voice was quiet, but he could still her perfectly fine from where he was.

Klaus stood behind her, his hand still touching her cheek. He stood right behind her, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. He hadn't meant to come to her house, let alone find her alone on the balcony and touch her. After the day he had though? He just needed to see her. Just waiting for the location of the stake was bad enough, but having Stefan tell him that he had no power over him anymore, that the ripper had no power over him anymore, just made his night even more worse. "I thought so too, but plans changed." He told her lowly. His breath his her hair, tickling her neck as they brushed a over her skin.

She shivered when his hand traced her every curve as it ran down her neck to the her arm. She was freezing cold, but she didn't seem to care. "Tyler asked me what's going on between us." She told him. He seemed curious at that. He didn't even know that his hybrid was back in town, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't suppose to know either. That didn't matter right now though. He cared more about what she had said back to her brother's question. She finally turned to face him, her eyes widening for just a moment as she realized how close her was to her. "I couldn't give him an answer because I didn't have one." She told him.

He was a little put out by that, but it still have him the slightest of hope. That wasn't a definite no to the idea of them, though, it wasn't a definite yes to the idea of them either. "I don't know what we are, Klaus, and it's hurting my head. You hurt my head. One minute, you're sweet and you let me in, but the next you're killing someone I love and walking out without any explanation. I can't do the back and forth thing, it just hurts too much." She tried her best to explain to him through her fresh tears. She refused to let them fall though. She wasn't weak. She was just so tired from all of this going on. All of the back and forth crap and all the fights with her friends.

He didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't the man that she dreamed about, that she really, truly, wanted him to be. He would never be that man either, it just wasn't him. "I can't be the man you want, Becca. I can't always be the sweet guy you seem to think I am. I'm not sweet, and I am not nice. Unlike Damon, I know that I can't change who I am." He told her as he raised up his hand to brush his thumb across her cheek. He just wanted to touch her again, but he re framed himself from doing so as he went to pull his hand away from her.

She didn't let him though. She lifted her own hand up and grabbed onto his, holding his hand to her face. She gave him a weak smile as she leaned into his touch. She wasn't Elena. She didn't want to change him. She would never do that to him. "I don't want to change you, Klaus. I don't even think I would if I could. You wouldn't be you if you didn't do the things you do. I may not like it, but I wouldn't change anything about you." She told him as she took a step close to him. He had backed away from her when he pulled away from her a moment ago. "I just want you, Klaus. Not some other version of you. Only you, the good and bad sides both." She told him as she got closer.

He seemed to panic as he looked down at her. She let her eyes flicker down to his parted lips for a brief moment. She looked back at him, as if she was deciding something in her head. He knew that this was going to be the moment where she would suddenly pull away from him, but he was surprised when she closed the space and crashed her lips onto his own. He stumbled back as he wrapped his arms around him. His back hit the wall beside the balcony doors as he ran his fingers through her hair. Their lips moved in sync as they kissed. He kissed her hungrily as he devoured her lips with his own.

His hands moved from her waist, roaming the length of her frame. Her dressed moved with his hands, lifting and dropping when his fingers did. He gripped the fabric when she allowed him to deepen the kiss. She smiled into the kissed when she heard his growl out in need. It was like he had been waiting for this a hundred life times, which in his mind, it really felt like. They finally pulled back when he remembered that she actually needed to breath. They both smiled as they rested their heads together. He kissed her again quickly, stealing another kiss as if he was afraid this would end badly. It wasn't though, and he was actually happy. Tonight they would be happy, and that hadn't happened in a long time.


	68. Stubborn Meets Artist

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the kiss. I think it was about time, don't you think? Lol. I'm splitting this episode into two chapters since it's a really long chapter. I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 63

$%%$^&%^&%%^&%

The morning rays shined through the flowing curtains of Becca's room. In her room, things were tossed around. Clothing was scattered from the door to the bed, and in the bed laid a sleeping pair. Klaus was looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was breathing lowly, fast a sleep in his arms. He had woken up the past two mornings like this with her, and he didn't want to imagine waking up alone ever again. She had finally accepted him for him, and no one had ever down that before.

He carefully lifted up his free arm and brushed back her bangs from her eyes. She looked so innocent, so untouched from this world. She didn't didn't look as if she were dying, and that warmed his heart. He was still getting no where with finding a cure for her, and that was frustrating. He was trying his best not to let her see it though. He didn't want her to loose hope, because he knew that if she did? She would give up and there would be no point in it all. He would loose her before they even had a chance.

He didn't want to think about all that though. He wanted to just live in the moment with his girl and live a thousand more years. He wanted to to live those thousand years with her by his side. He smiled slightly at the words 'his girl'. She was finally his, and he wasn't looking to loose her any time soon. He wasn't either, not after everything he went through to get to this point, not only in his life, but with her. "You're staring." Her voice mumbled out to him. A small smile played on her lips as she turned in his arms.

Her arm slipped around his bare waist as she rested her head on his chest. His hold around her waist tightened as he held her close. She was still clothed in her pjs, just like he was still clothed in some old sweet pants she had found in family's weight room. They had belonged to her dad before he passed away, so she figured that he wouldn't mind if she let Klaus borrow them for the night. He wasn't rushing her into anything more then where she wanted to be. He just needed her, nothing else. "Good morning, sleepy head. I trust that you slept well?" He said out softly to her as he smiled down to her.

She returned his smile with a beaming laugh as she snuggled in closer to him. She felt like she was connected to him, and it almost scared her deep down. She had thought that she loved Jeremy, she knew that she did, but this felt different. Maybe it was just because they got together, but she wasn't too sure about that. Maybe it was because he was connected to Iliana, and so was she. She didn't know the exact reason, and quite honestly? She didn't care to figure it out. She was dying, and she was going to make the most out of the time she had left to live her life. "Sweet dreams just like yesterday night and the night before that." She said up to him as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

She broke the contact much too quickly though. He already missed the feeling of her lips against his own. He never thought that he would ever crave for anything other then blood before, but he was finding that her kisses were becoming addictive to him. He leaned down and captured her lips again, causing her to squeak out in surprise. She ended up lifting herself up as she laid on him. Her body was flat against his own, her hands holding up her upper body as they kissed. His hands stayed on her hips, holding her as close to him as he could.

He left a trail of kisses down the base of her neck. She smiled out in bliss as she let her head fall back to give him better access to her skin. He growled out hungrily as he flipped them over suddenly. She squealed out in laughter, laughing out as he tickled her skin with his stumble. She closed her eyes and sighed as he left hot kisses across her collar bone. Her fingers laced through his blond curls, pulling slightly when hit a soft spot on her neck. He grinned against her skin, knowing that he was making her happy. His body hovered over her tinier one as he kissed her.

His hand ran down the curves of her body, stopping when it got to her leg. He hitched it up around him and deepened their kiss. He wanted more. He _needed_ more of her. His kisses grew more hungrily as he returned to her lips. Their pace got quicker as she felt a tugging on her shirt. He wanted to remove it. She suddenly yanked her face away from him when she realized that. "We can't. Not yet." She said as she squirmed out from underneath him and practically jumped up from the bed.

She was out of breath as she moved across the room. Her body felt as if it were on fire, her heart was beating a mile a minute from what had just happened. He laid up in the bed, breathless as well as he looked at her. He hadn't meant to push her, that was never his intention, but he was still a man. She was still the girl he seemed to have fallen for since his arrival in this god forsaken town. "I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have pushed you. We'll take this slow." He apologized to her as he stood up from her mattress.

She found her eyes drifting down from his face. She had only ever seen Jeremy shirtless before, not counting her brother of course because that would be so wrong on so many levels. He was nothing compared to Klaus though. Klaus was older, and his body was too compared to Jeremy's teenage one. She shook her head as soon as those thoughts entered her head. She was not one of those girls who drooled over the guy in her life. She was better then that, but she wouldn't deny that he looked amazing. She just wouldn't base their whole relationship on that fact alone.

Klaus chuckled as he watched the inner battle go on in her head. He knew that she was impressed, and took pride in knowing that. He salter over to her, the sweat pants hanging off his hips dangerously low, and approached her. Her breathing seemed to hitch as she looked up at him, determined to keep her eyes on his blue ones and not anywhere lower then his neck. He walked right up to her and stood face to face with her. He cupped her face in his hands and raised it up so she was looking at him. "I'm not going to push you into something that you're not ready for, love. I give you my word." He promised her as he placed a quick kiss on her head.

She smiled up at him, silently thanking him as she reached up on her tippy toes and gave him another kiss on the lips. He was keeping his word this time though. He didn't pull her back when she went to break their kiss. "Thank you. You have no idea how thankful I am for that, Klaus." She said up to him. She gave him another quick kiss before going to go get ready for the day. Klaus had told her that he wanted to just spend the day with her since he still planned on leaving town. He would come back occasionally though, and he would call her daily. He wasn't going to rip her from her world, from her home.

#$#%^$%$

The two were hiding away in the movies. Klaus had been the one to suggest that they keep their relationship secret for now. He didn't want the Salvatore brother, the doppelganger, or any of her little friends to fill Becca's head with doubt. He wasn't going to rob them of an actual date though, not with him leaving town soon. He had wanted to keep her in town though, which ruled out going to any of the restaurants in town. He didn't want something to go wrong and have either of them out of town.

So she suggested that they go to the movies for the afternoon. It had food, not the best, but still food, and some place dark for them to hang out in. She had picked the movie, of course, since he hadn't thought to check out what was playing. He regretted letting that happen when he saw what she had picked. He should have known that she would pick to see the Titanic though. She had been going on and on about it for the past few days. It had started a half hour ago, and he was bored out of his mind.

He didn't let it show though. He could see that she was very much completely drawn into the movie . It was another one of her favorites he had learned during the previews. He was happy to be the one to bring her to see it in 3D though. She showed him that the arm rests moved up when they found their seats. They had gotten a good secluded two seats in the back right corner. Once the blasted arm rest was out of the way, he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they sat the popcorn in between them.

As the movie went on, Klaus noticed that there wasn't that many people in the theater besides them. He wasn't that upset about that. It gave him and Becca that much more privacy to be together. They were just getting to the part when the younger Rose appears and so does Jack. As he watched Becca, he could see how captive she was by the movie playing in front of them. "Did you go on the Titanic?" She whispered up to him, her eyes unmoving from the screen.

Klaus looked at her with a little bit of shock. He had never really thought about that time period before. He had tuned it out mostly. He had been traveling with Rebekah and Elijah both if he remembered right. They had been first class of course, his sister wouldn't have accepted anything less then that. He chuckled at the fit she had thrown when he threatened to sign her as third class instead. "Yes. Elijah, Rebekah, and I had been aboard. It's not as magical as this movie makes it out to be. I was utterly bored personally." He whispered back to her.

She looked back up at him surprised. How could someone find being aboard the Titanic boring at all? She didn't fully believe him. He had to have had some kind of fun. "Don't tell me that you sulked in your room the entire trip?" She whispered back to him. He shrugged his shoulders, not telling her anything. "I would have loved to be there. I would die if there was a real Jack Dawson there." She told him as she returned her attention to the screen to see Jack and his friend racing through the crowds to get to the ship.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her. He would love to crush that dream of hers, but he couldn't seem to be able to do it. Not because he was a nice person, but because he would have been lying to her. "Would it please you to know that I met the young Mister Dawson?" He whispered down to her. He was pleased to see her beam up at him in surprise. "Yes, he and I got along quite well. Both artists just living by the day and taking the risks it threw at us. Though, it worked for me far better then him since I can't die from a silly thing such as cold water." He explained to her.

She was completely intrigued by his story. He had met Jack, and had been friends with him no less. She couldn't help but find that amazing. "I also met the young miss Rose. Though, if I was being honest, love? They make her far too pretty in the movie. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as she is in this. Not even close really. She wasn't very good company either. I do not see what Jack saw in her. She wasn't even that tasty, if you know what I mean." He hinted to her with a wink.

She gasped at him, and hit his arm playfully. She blushed when someone shushed them to be quiet. She hid her face in his shirt and giggled softly. He chuckled as well and tightened his hold around her. "You're awful." She whispered to him as she looked back up at him. He just grinned and flashed her a tooth. She giggled and leaned up, kissing him again. He kissed her back greedily. He just couldn't get enough of her kisses. She giggled as she pulled back from him, scolding him for trying to get a make out in during the movie. He knew that she wasn't mad though, or else she wouldn't have given him another kiss and snuggled back up under his arm.

The time flew by as they just watched the movie. It was now half way over when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked down as he slipped it out of his pocket and saw that it was his sister. He quickly ignored it and slid it back into his pocket. He gave Becca, who was looking at him confused, a quick smile before getting re comfortable with her. Another minute went by before his phone went off again. He looked down to see that it was his sister again. "Sorry, love. I've got to take this. It's Rebekah, and you know she won't stop calling until I answer." He told her. She nodded, letting him go. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before getting up and going to see what was wrong with his sister.

He was not pleased when he finally answered his phone. He was having a good time with Becca on their date, and his sister was messing that up for him. "What is bloody so important that it can't wait, Rebekah?" He snapped at his sister as he answered his phone. He was now far from being in the mood to talk to his sister.

_"I thought that you'd like to know that I have the last stake ready to burn, brother. I thought that you'd want the honor of burning it yourself."_

He did, but that didn't mean that he wanted to do it now. He was moving on from that drama, and he was happy with that. He didn't want any reminder of the stakes incident. "Burn it yourself, Rebekah. I'm currently busy." He told her as he stood by the doorway into the theater. He could see Becca from where he was. She was eating away at their forgotten popcorn and enjoying the movie. He was missing it, missing seeing her reactions to certain parts as if it were some big surprise to her.

_"Sorry to interrupt bed buddy time with Becca, brother, but I thought that making sure we survived was more important. Besides, you're taking her to the dance tonight. I've already sent over a dress that will go perfectly with her to her house."_

Klaus rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't even sure if Becca wanted to go to that stupid dance tonight. He hadn't brought it up to her, and she hadn't brought it up to him either. They were trying to keep it on the down low with their relationship, and going to a school dance together would be the opposite of that. He wasn't even sure if she was strong enough to go tonight. He was already waring her out by taking her out like he was. She might have said she was tired, but he could see it in her face. "No way. We're not going." He hissed at his sister.

_"Of course you are, Nik. Not just because I want you to, but because you don't want to deprive poor Becca of possibly her last school dance. At the rate she's going, she won't be seeing the next decade dance, let alone her senior year."_

He knew that she was right, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He glanced back inside of the theater and sighed as he watched her wiping her eyes. He looked at the screen and saw that Jack was saving Rose from falling over the rail. "Fine, but only because it's for the both of you. Now, I have to get back to my date." He told his sister with a sigh as he hung up his phone and went back inside. He settled down in his seat, giving her a quick 'he'd explain later' to her as he got re comfortable with her under his arm. She just let it go and enjoyed watching the rest of the movie with him.

#%$#%$#

When they had gotten back to the Lockwood manor, and true to what his sister had told him over the phone, there was a box waiting for Becca on the porch. She picked it up and opened the lid to see a dress inside with jewelry to match it. She smiled softly as she ran her fingers across the silky fabric. It was beaded, something Rebekah said she had worn the night she first met Stefan. Only, instead of white like her's had been, it was a dark forest green color. A shade they all knew she looked best in.

She looked up at him, her eyes showing what she was feeling the second they locked with his own. She wanted to go to the dance, no matter how tired she was. He would take her, no matter how he felt about it, without a doubt. It would make her happy, and that was all that he wanted to do. "Can we go tonight? Please. We can go together." She asked him as she closed the box and held the box close to her heart. Her eyes were so big as they looked up at him, pleading for him to agree to going with him.

As much as he didn't want to go, he couldn't find it in himself to say no to her. He could never even imagine saying that two letter word to her. Especially for something as little as going to some school dance with her. "Of course, love. I'd be honored to attend the dance with you tonight." He told her as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed and looked away, only to look back up at him in the corner of her eyes. He chuckled as he held onto her hand. He opened the door for them and led her inside. He just happened to glance up at the clock on the wall as they made their way upstairs to her room and say that if they were going to go, that they would need to get ready now.

He sat out on her bed, just smiling as he watched her try on the dress. She seemed so happy, so alive again, as she spun around in it. Their day out had surely given her skin some color, and that made him happy. She looked stronger, more alive, as she dressed up as if she were truly from the 1920's. He had to admit, she did really go well with the style. He found himself thinking about how much different they would have been if he had met her back then. If she had lived in another century? Would she still be this beautiful woman before him? He shook his head, of course she would be.

She could never be anything other then the amazing person that she was now, no matter what time period she was from. He looked up at her to see that she had now moved onto her hair. She was going to straighten her curls, tame them and take away their shine. "I do love your curls, love. Do keep them, for me. See it as a favor for making me go to this thing please." He said out to her as she froze at her vanity. She nodded back to him through the mirror and went to put down her straightener.

It was then that he noticed something off about her. She had gotten tired. She was trying to hide it from him because she didn't want him to make her miss this dance, but he could tell that she was getting tired from their trip out into town today. "You're tired, love. Are you sure that you want to go to this dance? I can take you out somewhere another night when you're better where you can wear that dress. Maybe in Paris? Or somewhere in Italy?" He suggested to her.

She glanced in the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was better because of her make up and the sun she had gotten today, but she still didn't look as well as she had a month ago. She was still dying, and that was the bottom line. She shook her head and got up from the stool she was sitting on. She wobbled a bit, stumbling more like it, and Klaus was instantly by her side and holding onto her. His eyes were screaming with worry in them. "I'm alright. You're right, I am tired, but that's nothing new. This might be my last decade dance, Klaus, and I don't want to miss it. Please, just let me go and dance with me tonight." She said as she looked up at him.

He wanted to say no so badly to her, but he couldn't. He didn't have it in him to say no to her, especially when she looked at him like she was now. She was right, this might possibly be her last school dance. Alive, anyways. A sudden idea came to him at that thought. "Let me turn you." He blurted out to her. He was completely serious, she noted to herself as she studied his expression. She could see that he very much meant what he had said. He wanted to turn her into a vampire. He wanted to make her like him. A monster.

She shook her head, not liking the idea of being a vampire, and pulled away from his protective hold. She moved over to her bed and sat down. He stared after her for a moment, hurt and confusion flashing in his eyes for a moment, before he went and sat down beside her on the bed. "I don't want to turn, Klaus." She told him softly before she looked up from her hands to look at him. "I wouldn't be me. I'd be a monster. I don't want to be that. I've seen Damon and Stefan at their worse, you too. I don't think I could live with myself if I was ever like that." She told him, hoping that she didn't upset him.

He wasn't going to lie, he didn't like the thought of her hating what he was. He didn't like that she didn't want to be with him forever. "You have to see the good side of it, love. Not just the bad. Imagine all the places I could take you over the years. You won't have to be living like you are now, always sick and too tired to go out enjoy your life." Klaus said as he turned to her. He pulled her knees toward him, turning her to face him too.

She just turned away from him again. She couldn't even begin to think about his offer. She could never want to drink blood to survive. She knew that he didn't want her to die, and she didn't want to either, but that was part of life. That was part of her life, and that was how it was going to be. She didn't want to live a thousand years. She didn't want to watch as most of her friends grew old and eventually died. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be a vampire, Klaus." She told him again as she climbed into her bed more and laid down. She still had enough time to take a small nap before they had to leave. "I just want to sleep a little before the dance, and I just want you to hold me and stay with me while I do it." She said out softly as she curled up in her sheets.

He seemed hurt for a moment, wishing that she would reconsider her answer, but nodded as if she could see him, and laid down beside her. He turned to his side, now facing her, and snaked his arm under her own. His hold tightened around her as he welcomed her into his embrace. She seemed to melt into his arms, as if she were made to be in his arms. "Thank you, Klaus." She said out in a mumble as she fell into a deep sleep. He did nothing for a moment as she already turned in his arms and laid her arm out across his chest. He looked down at her a sighed as he pushed back some of her fallen curls.

Why did she have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she just let him turn her? She did she want to just die and leave him? He looked down at her and just listened as she breathed out softly, her chest lifting slowly, showing that she was already sleeping nicely in his arm. He just wished that she would let him turn her, then they could have many more days like this together. He wanted more mornings waking up with her tucked nicely in his arms, sleeping soundly, only to be awaken by his kiss. He wanted to have those trips around the world with her that he promised her. He didn't wan them to be just dreams. As long as her decision stayed where it was though, that would be the only thing they'll be.

Dreams.


	69. Trust Is Given

Here's part two! I hope you all like it! We're four more reviews to 300! I think that deserves something special! What do you all say to a one shot for Becca and Klaus? Or Becca and Kol? Or even Becca and Jeremy? You can list suggestions in your reviews to which pairing you want and what they can be doing.

I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 63 Prt 2

$%^$%^#^%#^%%$%^$%^

The dance was in full swing by the time they got there. Klaus wanted to be careful with who saw them, but he wasn't going to deprive her of her fun. He could tell just by the amazement on her face that she was taken back by the gym. Everyone was dancing, which seemed to bring new amusement to her. She turned to him then, her hand gripping onto his arm as her smiled beamed as brightly as it could. "Could you please show me one of the moves from the 20's? Please, Klaus? Just one move." She asked him, pleading with him to agree to teaching her.

He gave her a small smile before taking a hold of one of her hands and leading her into the mass of dancing teenagers. Her dress danced along with her as she moved. Just as they were about to dance, a slow song came on. He grinned to himself, pleased with not having to exhaust her too soon with a fast song. He pulled her close to him without warning and placed one of his hands on her hips, the other locked around her small fingers. They moved to the beat, swinging back and forth, as the song played.

Soon she was laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. He rested his chin on the top of her head and just found comfort in the moment going on between them. "You were there for the last decade dance, weren't you?" She said up to him softly. She got her answer from feeling him nod his head. "We danced then too. I didn't realize it until now, but I had dance with you right before everything went crazy. I had thought it was weird at the time, and it still is, but it's nice to know it was you." She told him as they continued to dance to the song playing.

He didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't she if she expected him to say something back to that or not either. Luckily, he didn't have to. Someone had interrupted. "Becca? What are you doing?" A voice said out to her. She knew that voice, he hated that voice. She jumped away from Klaus' embrace and looked to see Jeremy standing beside them with a confused expression on his face. He looked between them, not knowing what he was seeing. He didn't even know if it were true or not, but he was hoping that this was some kind of joke.

Becca looked at him as if she were a deer caught in the head lights of a car. She looked at Klaus briefly before looking back at Jeremy. "Jeremy," She breathed out nervously. She hadn't known that he would be back in town. She just thought that Elena and Damon were going out there to talk to him, not to bring him home. "I, uh, didn't know that you were coming home." She said out nervously as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed on the two in front of him. He could see from the look on her face that he was right. Damon had teased him at the motel, telling him that Becca wasn't the same girl as she was when she left, that she was now bedding with the enemy, but he hadn't believed him. Becca wouldn't do that to him, to herself. She wouldn't lower her standards to the likes of him. Of Klaus. "Clearly." He mumbled out as his eyes shifted from one body to the other. "So, uh, when did this happen? I mean, it is happening right? He finally got you to give it up and be with him, right? What did it take? Me out of town, a few more movie nights, and stupid bribes for you to suddenly like him?" He said to her, clearly angry with the idea of them together.

Becca looked crushed as he attacked her verbally. She wasn't easy, if that was what he was implying. She hadn't fallen into Klaus' arms the second Jeremy left town. She opened her mouth to tell him something, but she stopped when Klaus stepped in front of her. "You would do best to leave her be, mate. She's got enough on her plate without you adding more rubbish onto it. Clearly your time with my brother hasn't done you any good." He said to him tauntingly as he stood protective in front of Becca.

Jeremy looked almost surprised for a quick moment before his glare settled back in on his features. He had believe that him and Kol had been friends during his stay with his relatives, but it was nothing but some plan Klaus had set up. "Same could be said to you. Don't you think she'd be way better off without someone like the likes of you dragging her down? I know that I do." Jeremy snapped back. Becca looked surprise at him. Clearly his time hanging out with Kol hadn't done him any good.

She moved around Klaus and pushed him back a bit to give her room. He didn't seem to want to, but he let her do it anyways. "Leave him alone, Jeremy. You have no right to dictate my life anymore. You lost that right when you cheated on me." She snapped back at him. "Now, if you don't mind? I'm going to get back to my dance with my date." She told him before she reached back and grabbed Klaus' hand, dragging him off to another section of the gym. She was still upset as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and by the time they stopped moving, she was feeling suddenly light headed.

She fell slightly in his arms, but he had caught her before anyone could notice her little slip up. She was heating up slowly little by little, but she refused to leave. "Do you always have to try and be the alpha male?" She said back to him, a hint of teasing in her voice. She was weak, tired, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She just wanted to have fun tonight, no matter what it had cost her. He knew that, but she wished that she would understand how dangerous that was for her to do.

She was finding it harder to keep her eyes open as she held onto him. She had taken a nap earlier so this wouldn't happen, but it seemed that it was taking longer for her to get her strength back then before. "I don't need to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male." He said with a small chuckle as he looked down at her and worried flowed through him almost immediately. "Come on, love. Let me take you home. You need more rest." He whispered down to her as he smoothed down her curls. He lifted her up a big so she wasn't slipping from his hold and held her close to him.

She shook her head tiredly, giving him a little protest against his hold because she didn't want to see as if she couldn't hold herself up on her own. "I'm fine. I just need to sit for a minute and have some punch. That's all, Klaus." She told him as she stopped swaying on her feet. He said nothing as he nodded, complying to her request. He held her close to him, seeming to be holding her in a loving way, and helped her over to the bleachers. He helped her down onto the seat before sitting down beside her. He held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few minutes before their peace was broken once again. Only, instead of it being by Jeremy, it was by her brother. "Becca!" They heard him snap. She lifted her head up quickly as she looked around for him. What was he doing here? He wasn't suppose to let Klaus know that he was here. Though, she kind of ruined that by mentioning him when she and Klaus had kissed. "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you thinking?" He continued to go off on her.

She just looked at him as if she didn't know what to do. Her eyes shifted over to a nervous Caroline beside her brother. She didn't know what to do either. She tried getting Tyler to back off, but he was fuming mad. "Tyler, I was going to tell you, but . . ." She started to explain to him, but she was cut off by Klaus as he stood up and moved protectively in front of her the best that he could since they were on the bleachers.

"Where have you been, mate? I don't recall telling you to go out of town for anything." He cut her off as he took a step forward in front of her. Both girls looked at him in astonishment. Had he really just pulled that? She might have been joking before, but it was no joke that he always needed to be the alpha male compared to the other men in this town. Jeremy was one thing, he was her ex boyfriend and Klaus wanted to prove that he was better, but there was no need where Tyler was concerned. He was just an older brother trying to look out for his baby sister.

Klaus took another step forward when he saw the look in Tyler's eyes. He was fighting him, and that worried him a little. His hybrids weren't suppose to fight back. They were all sired to him, and that was the way it was suppose to be. He moved further down the bleachers until he stood face to face with Tyler. Caroline sent a panicked look back a worried Becca. Klaus couldn't know that he had broken the sire bond. Not yet anyways. The two girls might not be friends at the moment, but they both still cared for Tyler's safety. "Klaus!" She snapped at him.

The three all turned to look back at her. Klaus noticed that she was not pleased by him at all at the moment. His eyes narrowed on her for a moment. Just because she said that she chose him, didn't mean that her loyalties had changed at all. He knew that, he had accepted that, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. "Lets get you home, love. I don't want to spend my last day here with you here where I'm clearly not wanted." He told her as he moved up the bleachers to go get her.

When he reached out his hand for him to take though, she refused him. She looked away from him, her eyes sad as she locked them on the bleachers. His hand stayed out reached toward her, frozen in hurt. His eyes widened with betrayal as he looked at her. He felt his heart be ripped out and stomped on it as she refused to even look at him. His eyes hardened after another moment, his walls going right back in front of her, as he dropped his hand back to his side. "Fine then. I'll be going. Have a good night, Rebecca." He said coldly to her before he took off to go leave.

Her head lifted up slowly, tears rimming her eyes, as she followed his retreating figure pushing past the unknowing teenagers who were having a fun night together. He never called her by her full name unless he was upset with her. Tyler might not understand what he had just walked in on, but Caroline did. She might be fighting with Becca, but she knew how it felt to have the first fight in the relationship, which was what clearly just occurred. "Oh, Becca." She said out as she climbed up the bleachers to get to her. Tyler watched on as Caroline sat down next to Becca and pulled her into his arms.

#%$^$%^$%^

Klaus was trying his best to stay patient with the witch. He was doing that by staying out of the room while she did her magic. He was never good with waiting, especially when the life over one of his girls, his family, and himself are on the line. He and the other vampires were stuck in this bloody school while his mother was out there doing god knows what, god knows where. Well, he knew where, but he didn't know why.

He was trying his best to keep himself from going crazy, but he was finding harder said then done. He wasn't sure if that human boy had taken Becca home or not. He was avoiding going into the gym at all costs. Unless he heard screaming that belonged to his girl, he was not going any where near that place. Of course, that didn't stop her from trying to find him instead. Now did it? "Klaus?" He heard her voice say out to him. She said tired, and she most likely was beyond tired and ready to go home. So why wasn't she? She could leave, it was just the supernatural who couldn't.

He didn't turn to look at her. He couldn't, because he knew that if he did? He would forget about their little spat and beg her to forgive him. He did _not _beg either. Especially not to some human girl. Only, she wasn't just some human girl. She was his Becca, his girl. "You should be at home resting, sweetheart. I'd offer to take you, but as you probably know? I can't seem to be able to leave just yet. Your witchy friend seems to want to take her time with breaking this spell." He said back to her. He was still refusing to turn to look at her, he wouldn't even turn his head for a glance.

She was standing right behind him, he could feel her presence so close to him. He could tell that she was nervous from the rate her heart beat was going. She knew that he was still upset with not leaving with him earlier, but she really hoped that they got past it. With him leaving tomorrow, she didn't want to end on bad terms. Not when everything was going to well between them. She reached out slowly and took a hold of his hand. He seemed to go completely still when her hand touched his own. "I'm sorry for earlier. He's my brother, you have to understand that." She said out to him.

She took him not yanking his hand away from hers as a good sign. She looked around and saw that almost everyone had left already. She looked back when she felt his hand move in her smaller one. He had turned to face her. She lifted her eyes up to meet his shocking blue ones, her jaw slacking just the slightest. His eyes flickered down to her parted lips briefly and his tongue swept across his own in anticipation. His free hand lifted up from his side and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, hoping that this was a good thing, and smiled slightly when he stroked her cheek.

He took a step closer to her, bringing her into his arms, as he closed the gap in between them and kissed her lips. She seemed to spark to life at the feeling of his lips against hers. She stretched up onto the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down with her. A gasp of air left her lips as their lips broke apart for a second before they began their battle for control again. His arm wrapped around her waist and held her close to him, as close as he possibly could really. It felt as if it had been years since he last kissed her, not just hours as it really was.

They finally broke apart when he figured that she would need air soon. She smiled happily up at him as she slipped her arms down and wrapped them around his waist. She kept her hands warm by moving them underneath his jacket. He might not feel it, but it was starting to get chilly out. He held onto her as well, only to pull back when he felt her shiver when a breeze hit them. "Oh, uh, you must be cold. Here, have my jacket." He offered as he shrugged off his coat and placed it onto her shoulders. It completely swallowed her whole, but she seemed almost cute in it.

She blushed and bowed her head quickly to hide her pink cheeks from him. He chuckled, amused by her antics, and lifted up her chin with his knuckle. "Don't fret, sweetheart. You look amazing in my jacket." He told her as she slipped her arms into the over sized jacket around her. She laughed and shook her head as she was welcomed back into his warm embrace. He wasn't cold like Damon or Caroline. He was only slightly cold, but his werewolf side kept him as warm as a human would be. It was like they balanced each other out. His werewolf side kept him from being freezing cold, and his vampire side kept him from over heating.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before their moment was interrupted by, who other then, Damon Salvatore. He seemed to be walking in on all of the couple's fun tonight. "Sorry to break up, what ever this is, though I'm really not, but the spells broken. We think something happened to Esther." He explained briefly to the two before him. Klaus gave a slightly panicked look down to Becca. She laced her fingers with his and gave his hand a small squeeze, silently telling him to go. He nodded, kissing the top of her head quickly, before taking off to go find out what his mother had done.

That left only Damon and Becca alone, for the moment at least. He was just waiting for Stefan to give the word before they left to go get Elena and Alaric. It was silent for a minute, but she knew the silence was too good to be true. "So, since when are you shacking up with the enemy, Becks? It doesn't seem your style." He broke the silence. She didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer, only a scoff. "Oh, don't be like that. The guy has tried to kill all of us more then once, and now you're having make out sessions with him. What's the deal with that? Where's your head?" He said to her, his voice serious about the matter at hand.

He honestly thought that there could only be two possibilities for why she seemed to loose all bad memories of Klaus. One, he compelled her. Two, she had completely and utterly lost her mind. He was leaning toward the latter of the two choices. "I'm dying, Damon, or did you happen to forget that part with all the lies you've been throwing at people? I have no idea how much longer I have left, and he makes me happy. He doesn't want to use me, and he doesn't lie to me. I . . . I trust him." She was even shocked with herself.

Had she really just said what she thought she said? Judging by Damon's horror struck confused expression, she's guessing that she did say what she thought she said. She trusted Klaus. She trust him, the man who's killed her friends, or at least attempted to kill her friends, on more then one occasion. Besides all of that though, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, or lie to her. Not like her so called friends have done time and time again. Klaus had never once lied to her before, and he still hasn't done so. He had also failed to show any signs of physically hurting her either. She trusted that. She trusted_ him_. "You _what_?" Damon hissed at her.

Becca looked up at him, new found confidence burning brightly in her eyes. She wasn't going to take it back, or be sorry for saying it in the first place. "I trust Klaus, Damon. I trust him, and I trust him a lot more then I trust any of you." She told him, standing strong and holding her guard up in front of him. She wasn't going to back down, not this time. "I've got to go. I'm sure Elena's alright, she always is." She said back to him over her shoulder as she hurried off. She found herself going off adrenalin as she hurried across town. She knew that this would bite her in the ass afterward, but she needed to do something.

#%$#$#%$#

Becca ran inside the Mikaelson estate out of breath, calling out Klaus' name with the breath that she had left. She ran in and out of different rooms until she came to the room where he held the coffins in. She could hear his shouting for another room and tried her best to follow after it. She paused in the doorway when she spotted him. She gave herself a minute of she caught her breath and leaned against the doorway. Her legs were shaking, and she was right. She was going to pay hell for running all across town to get here, but she knew that it was worth it.

She watched breathlessly as Klaus slammed the coffin top to his mother's casket closed before wiping away any traitor tears that had fallen. He glanced over at the other open casket to see that Rebekah was okay. She'd be awake and herself again in no time. How he couldn't have noticed that it wasn't her? He didn't know. He was almost ashamed of himself for not knowing that it was not his sister who had been with him the past few days. "Klaus," Becca gasped out as a pain hit her.

He spun around almost instantly at the sound of the pain in her voice. He noticed that she was holding her middle as she leaned against the the door frame. Her eyes were full of pain and worry as she bit back a scream as another wave of pain hit her. "Becca, no." He breathed out before he zipped over to her. He got to her just in time as her legs gave out. She fell forward into his arms and smiled happily as she relaxed. "It's alright, love. I've got you." He whispered to her as he picked her up in his arms.

She tiredly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him with a weak smile. She winced as a smaller wave of pain hit her, but it was slowly going away. She was just tired, that was all. "I trust you." She said up to him as strongly as she could manage to. He looked down at her in surprise, not expecting those words to ever come from her mouth. Especially so soon after they started their relationship. "I trust you, Klaus. You won't let me down." She said out to him before yawning and letting her eyes close shut. He waited until she was slipping into her sleep before moving her up to his bed room for the night.


	70. A Broken Heart and Ruined Friendships

Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm so glad Becca's touched you guys the way you're saying she has when she laughs and cries. It means a lot as a writer to know that. I'll be honest, this chapter made me cry while writing, and those who know me, know I don't cry for stories or movies easily. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to the rightful owners. Or else Klaus wouldn't died.

_**WARNING SLIGHT RATED M IN THIS CHAPTER**_!

Chapter 64

#%$#%$##%^$%^$%^$

Becca woke up in a room she had never been in before. It was different from her room, more mature and natural colored. She wasn't blinded by the sun hitting her face either. She turned over in the bed, the feeling of a body underneath her arm not alarming her. The last thing she remembered was passing out in Klaus' arms after telling him that she trusted him. She smiled slightly at the memory as she snuggled in closer to him. Her smiled seemed to brighten just the slightest as he unconciously held onto her tighter.

She lifted her head up and let her eyes flutter open so she could see him. He was still fast a sleep, or at least very good at hiding the fact that he was awoke. He looked so innocent, so much more human, when he slept. Especially during times like right now. He was dreaming, a happy dream as far as she could tell by the small smile lifting his expression. She reached up slowly and traced the curve of his cheek bone. His skin wasn't cold like Damon's. It wasn't as warm as Elena's was, but he was still warm. Her fingers tips then ran across his chin, hitting his stumble with just the lightest of touches. "Your touch tickles, love." He said out to her quietly.

She giggled as he looked down at her and smiled happily. She kept her hand touching the tips of the stumble on his cheek. "You're prickly." She said up to him, causing them both to just start laughing. She buried her head into his shoulder, hiding her smiling face from him. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "It's true!" She laughed out to him. She looked back up at him and smiled, her smile making the room all the more brighter in his opinion. He smiled back down at her. He was actually smiling. Not grinning, or smirking, but _smiling_. He couldn't remember a time when he had actually smiled before and meant it.

Her laughter slowly died as she noticed his expression. He was smiling, but eyes looked almost sad. He was realizing that this would have to be the last time he would smile, at least for a long while. He would be leaving town later on today, and he would have to leave her behind. He didn't want to, he would have loved to bring her, but he wouldn't rip her away from her loved ones when she needed to be with them. He was selfish, but he couldn't be with her. "I'll be leaving with Rebekah soon. Is there any chance I can change your mind about coming with me?" He asked her as the seriousness fell over them.

She lowered her head and laid it down on his chest, holding onto him as she stared off sadly. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew that it was for the best. He needed to get out of this town before they finally killed him. She couldn't go with him though. As much as she was upset with her friends, with her brother, she couldn't do that to them. She was dying, and who knew how long she was going to be around for. She wasn't going to take away what time she had left from her family, even if that meant giving up Klaus. "No, but you'll call, won't you? We can talk every day, anytime we need to just talk. I can meet you out of town. I don't want to loose you, but my family needs me here." She told him sadly.

Tears rimmed her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. This wasn't good bye. It was just a 'talk to you later' kind of thing. This wouldn't be the end, especially not after all they went through to get here. Klaus felt her body shaking under his arm. She was trying not to cry, and he knew it. He, himself, felt his dead heart tightening with pain. He lifted up her chin with his free hand and felt his heart break up seeing her teary eyes. "This is not good bye, Becca. I swear to you. We'll be together. I will find a cure to this, and you'll live a long, amazing, life. You'll have the children I know you dream off, and you'll live in a small little cabin out by a lake like you told me about. You may not be with me, but I'll always love you. Always and forever." He told her as he locked eyes with her.

The tears then ran down her cheeks. She couldn't keep them back any longer, not after that confession from him. He loved her. She knew that deep down, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to love him back. She had loved Jeremy, and she had started to fall in love with Stevie, but they both had let her down and left her behind. Stevie had died, but she knew that they were over way before that. Jeremy had lied to her over and over again. He said he loved her, but people in love don't hurt each other like they did. "Klaus, I can't . . ." She started to say, but he shushed her and placed his finger on her lips.

He knew that she wasn't ready to be there with him. They had just gotten together, and she was still broken. He didn't expect her to say that she loved him back. He just needed her to know that before he left. "You don't need to say it back yet, love. Not until you're ready to. I'll wait forever for you to be ready, that's a promise that I'm not going to break." He told her. She looked up with him with a new expression. She was falling for him, they both knew that, but she just wasn't ready to admit it. She would say it when she was ready, and he was willing to wait as long as he had to for her to accept it.

She did something he hadn't expected her to. She kissed him. It wasn't like all the other kisses that they had shared. This one was sad and full of emotion. The taste of her salty tears mixed in as they lips moved slowly in sync. The kiss soon sped up as they hunger grew between them. She shifted on top of him, straddling his waist. His hairs ran through her dark curls as he pulled her closer to him. This wasn't what caught him off guard. No. Her pulling on the strings to his sweat pants, untying them, was what caught him off guard. He pulled back from the kiss in confusion. "Love, what are you doing?" He asked her as he reached down and grabbed her hands, stopping her from continuing with her task at hand.

She pulled her hands from his hold and placed one on his cheek. She looked down at him with a loving expression, her cheeks still stained from her tears. "I want to be with you, Klaus. I'm ready for that." She told him softly as she leaned down and stole another quick kiss. He looked up at her in shock. If he were still human, he knew his heart would have skipped a beat or two. "Please, don't take this away from me. I want to be with you, like this." She said to him, mistaking his shocked expression for rejection.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to be with her as well, but he wasn't sure if she was really ready to be there with him. He didn't want to rush her into something he knew she wasn't ready for, but the look in her eyes? They were burning with determination. She wanted this to happen, she wanted him. "If this is because I'm leaving, Becca, you don't need to prove anything. I'm yours, no other woman could take me away from you." He told her as he reached up and cupped her face sweetly.

She let herself lean into his touch, closing her eyes as if she were savoring this moment. She slowly let them open, a small smile playing brightly on her lips as she covered his hand with one of her own. "This isn't about being jealous or competitive. I'm dying, Klaus. We both know that this could really be good bye, and I don't want to have you leave and me die, without really being with you." She told him as new tears ran down her face. She felt her heart break as she saw tears in his own eyes.

His hand slipped down to the back of her neck. He pulled her down into another long kiss, savoring every kiss as if it were their last. When he let her pull away to breath, their heads rested on the other's, touching just barely as their eyes stayed locked together. "You are not going to die. I'm going to find a cure, and we'll be together for as long as you want me. Trust me." He told her in a soft whisper as his eyes searched her own. She wanted to believe him, he saw that she did, but she was scared of the 'what ifs'. She was scared that they were only kidding themselves about ever finding a cure.

She leaned forward again and kissed his quickly. "I trust you. Always and forever." She told him as she kissed him again. Her lips lingered over his his, as if she were daring him to deny her what she wanted. He could never do that. He crashed his lips onto her own hungrily, pulling her to him as best her could. She squeaked out in laughter as he suddenly flipped them over. He hovered over her, holding himself up using his hands. He didn't want to trap her under him completely. Their lips battled for control. His hands laced through her curls, holding her head as he deepened the kiss.

Her hands slipped down his bare chest to the strings of his sweat pants again. This time he didn't stop her as she untied them and lowered them down. He only broke their kiss long enough to kick them off. He could see that she was scared, but he raised her head up so she kept her eyes on him. He pulled them up, settling her on his lap. She gasped out as she felt him under her. "Keep your eyes on me, love. I won't hurt you." He breathed out to her as they breathed heavily together, both anticipating what was about to happen as his hands settled on her waist.

She nodded her head, keeping her eyes locked on him. His hands slowly lifted her tank top up her body. She lifted her arms up to help him get the clothing over her head, her eyes never leaving his blue ones. Before she knew it, her shorts were off and she was now completely bare against him as he was with her. He paused as he marveled at her beauty. He still couldn't believe that this was really happening. His eyes lifted back up and locked with her, silently asking him if she really wanted to do this. They could still back out if she really wasn't ready. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile. "I trust you." She told him, and that was all he needed to hear from her.

She gasped as he pulled her against him, entering her for the first time. Tears rimmed her eyes, it hurt, but she wasn't going to stop him now. He gave her a moment to adjust before continuing with his thrust. He kissed her lips as they slowly began to pick up pace. Her breathing quickened as waves of pleasure hit her. "Klaus," She breathed out in a moan as she kissed him again. He felt a chill of his own pleasure go down his spine at the sound of his name leaving her lips. He tossed them down onto the mattress, causing her to shriek out in laughter as he kissed her neck. She giggled happily as they continued on. The two were in their own world of happiness for however short of time, and all that mattered was that they were together now. Nothing could break them now.

#%^$$^&%%$^&

Becca felt stronger. She _was_ stronger. She had finally pulled herself away from Klaus and his bed a few hours later when her phone wouldn't stop going off. Reality was calling them back to the real world, and they had to answer. She was now on her way to the gym to help Rebekah and Caroline clean up the gym. She was beaming with smiles as she entered the room to find the two blonds having a moment. They both turned when they heard her come in. Caroline was the first to zip over to her. She took a sniff of the air and gasped. "You had sex!" She shouted, her voice echoing through out the gym.

In a second flat, Rebekah was beside the other blond and smelled the air herself. Her eyes widened when she caught whiff of a familiar scent all over her friend. "With Nik." She realized. "You slept with my brother! His scent is all over you. Oh, lord, I am scarred. Please tell me you kept it in his room. I very much like my home and if I return at some point, I'd like to not burn any of the furniture, thank you." Rebekah said out with a shutter of disgust. The last thing she wanted was to sit anywhere her brother had deflowered his lover.

Becca blushed badly, she hadn't expected them to find out. She hadn't counted on them smelling Klaus on her and just knowing. She had even went as far to shower for an hour to make sure they didn't smell him on her! Lot of good that did her. "I am not commenting. We need to get this done so I can go home, and apparently shower. Again. I don't need anyone else figuring it out as quickly as you two did." She said to them both as she went to work. The girls shook their head, still shuttering at the thought of Becca sleeping with Klaus, and went to work.

A few minutes had passed before they realized that they were out of trash bags. Becca offered to go get them, but Rebekah, not wanting to be alone with Caroline any longer then she had to be, offered to come along with her. They were walking down the hallway when Alaric appeared in front of them. Rebekah stood protectively in front of Becca, both girls confused and on alert. "You're suppose to be dead." Rebekah said out to him as she and Becca took slow steps back away from him, trying to back track back to the gym so they could get Caroline and get out of them.

"I am dead."

All hell exploded them. Rebekah yelled for Becca to run as she lunged at Alaric. She froze though when he threw her blond friend against the locker like she was nothing. "_REBEKAH_!" She screamed when she saw the stake in his hand, raised up high and ready to end her friend's life right then and there. A blur moved passed her and suddenly Caroline was pushing Alaric away from Rebekah and pinning him to the lockers. Without another thought, Rebekah grabbed the stake and plunged it into his heart. Nothing happened though. The girls shared a look of pure terror before they fled. Caroline grabbed onto Becca's hand and the two were gone in a blind of an eye.

They ran from the school and went right to the blond's car. Caroline fumbled for the keys, trying to find the right now. Becca kept watch to make sure Alaric wasn't there. She screamed when he appeared behind Caroline. Without hesitation, he grabbed Caroline's head and snapped her neck right in front of her. She screamed out as she watched her friend drop to the ground like dead weight. Alaric shut her up by hitting her head against the car window. She fell limp in his arms as she lost consciousness. He toss her over his shoulder as he dragged Caroline back to the school.

His skin was burning, but he was determined to get them back inside of the school. Just beyond the school's fence, was Rebekah. She had seen the whole entire thing. She was in shock of seeing, not only Alaric as a vampire, but Becca and Caroline both dragged inside the school. She knew that she had to tell her brother that Alaric had Becca, but she thought against it when she realized that there was a good chance she or her brother could die if they went up against Alaric. Especially since he had that stake with him.

#%$#$%%^$^

Becca started to come to and immediately wished that she hadn't. She went to scream out in pain, but found that her mouth was tied, keeping her scream muffled. She looked around her and saw that her hands were tied behind her back, but that wasn't the worst part. She had something sticking into her side, pushing further into her skin the more she move. She heard another muffled cry beside her and saw that Caroline was trapped as well. Her mouth was gagged as well, only she was sure that her's was burning her from the welts on her mouth. Her eyes then shifted down to Caroline's hands and gasped out. There was a pencil sticking out from both of them, trapping her to the desk as well.

She cried calling out for help, but it was no use. Anything that came out of her mouth was nothing but a muffle, and the more she struggled, the more the piece of wood dug into her side. "Struggle and cry for help all you want, Miss Lockwood. It'll only kill you faster." She looked up at the sound of the voice and saw Alaric sitting on his desk, watching them both with disgust in his eyes. "You're no better then this . . . this _thing_, is. You don't fight for your kind, you fight against it. Just like Elena does. You fell in love with the worst one of them all to make it even worse." He said out to her. "I just hope he suffers when he sees me kill you, and then I'll kill him." He told her as he got up from his desk and paced the room.

He untied Caroline, causing her to whimper out in pain as he just went over to re-dip the gag in a container of vervein. She cried out for him to stop, but it was useless as he tied it back in place, re-burning her mouth as it touched her skin. Becca cried out for her, but it was useless as she only ended out screaming out in pain as the wood pieced her skin, drawing blood that showed through her white tank top and ran down her side. Caroline's muffle cry to her went un heard as Alaric back handed her. She whimpered out as he moved back over to his desk and sat down in the chair.

He was fiddling around with a paper air plane when he heard her. Elena was here. He had called her while Becca was out and told her that he had Caroline and Becca. "Right on time." He said out when he heard her coming closer to the room. Elena was in the hall, trying to find where her friends were being help. Her pace picked up when she heard Becca's cry coming from Alaric's room, Caroline's own cry following after. She stopped with a jolt as Alaric came into view first. He was sitting back in his seat with a smug look.

Her eyes then shifted over at the sound of a small cry. Her eyes went first to Caroline, who had tears running down her face and two pencils sticking out from her hands. "Caroline." She gasped out before her eyes then flickered over to Becca, who's tears were similar to Caroline's. Her hands were tied behind her back, her restraint wrapped around the desk chair so she couldn't leave. At her side was was a stake that was digging into her side. Blood soaked through her shirt, and by how pale she was, she knew that blood was still blowing out of her slowly. "Becca, oh my god." She said out. "Let them go, Alaric." She said over to him, her eyes never leaving the scared eyes of her two friends.

Elena felt her heart tighten at the sight of her friends. Caroline was trying to be strong, she could see that, but she knew that her blond friend was scared. She felt even worse about Becca. She shouldn't have been involved with this at all. Sure, she wasn't happy to learn that her friend was now dating the man who had ruined her life, but she was still her friend. She couldn't afford to loose any more of those. "Free them yourself. Though, I do suggest you get your little human friend first. She doesn't look to good." He told her as he sent a taunting look over to Becca. She cried out in pain as she accidentally hit the tip of the stake again.

Elena hesitated for a moment, unsure if he really meant that or not. When he did nothing to stop her, she hurried around the room to get to her friends. She sent an apologetic look to Caroline as she moved past her and knelled down at Becca's side. She brushed away her some of her tears as she moved behind her to untie her. "I am so sorry, Becca. I'm going to get you out of here. Both of you." She said out to them as she struggled to get the rope untied. She was just about to get her friend's hands free when Alaric suddenly pulled her away and threw her against the heater. "You said that you would let them go." Elena said out as she stood up straight.

Alaric glanced back at the two girls with a glare in his eyes, disgusted with all of them, before he turned his glare to Elena. Behind them, Caroline glanced over at Becca to see her moving her hands. Elena had gotten her loose enough to give her a chance at getting untied. "How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? _Stop_ trusting vampires." Alaric told her angrily. Elena looked over his shoulder to see her two friends. All three were scared, but she had to get them out of there. She couldn't loose either of them.

Becca continued to work on her restraints, trying to be as careful of the stake in her side as she possibly could. Alaric was distracted as he ordered Elena to sit down in the desk on the other side of Caroline. She listened and did as he said. She zoned him out as she tried her best to get free of the ropes. "Do you actually think, that they would be proud of you?" She heard him ask Elena. He was talking about her parents. She knew that had to hurt, but Elena was strong. She wouldn't let him get to her. She paused in her struggles as she watched him kneel down in front of her friend, as if he was being a friend himself to her. "If you don't sign with the human, if you both don't? You're both just as bad as them." He told her, glancing briefly at the two other girl beside them.

Caroline looked away, her head accidentally falling down onto Becca's hands. They were a little bloody from how much she was struggling, but nothing that wouldn't heal. The thing that had caught her attention though? Her hands were no longer tied. "Now kill her." Her head snapped back to Alaric and Elena to see the stake in his hand. "Or I'll do it for you." He told her. "And I'll make it hurt, and then I'll kill the other one just for good measure." Becca's eyes widened in fear. Elena surely wouldn't do it. She couldn't kill Caroline. She couldn't let him kill either of them. "Get up." He snapped as he picked her up from the desk and pulled her in front of Caroline's desk.

He placed the stake in her hand, forcing her to get in position to strike at her own best friend. Her eyes locked with Caroline's, both afraid of what she had to do. At the last second, she spun around to try and stab him with it, but he caught her wrist before she could. He lowered her arm, his grip never loosening as he pulled her a step closer. "I thought I taught you better then that." He growled out at her.

Elena glance back at Becca briefly to see her nod. She saw Elena's free hand flicker down to the container of vervein and knew that this was their escape plan. "You did." She spit back before she grabbed the container and smashed it into his face. Once she was free, she hurried to Caroline's side and got her free. Once she was free, they both hurried over to Becca's aid and helped her out of the desk. She was still bleeding from the stake that had piece her side, and she was loosing blood quick. "Get help and get her out of here!" Elena told her blond friend as she pushed them toward the door.

Caroline helped Becca out of the room as the two hurried as fast of they could. She took off at vampire speed, but there was only so far she could get before Becca screaming out in pain. She looked back for Elena, but found that she wasn't there. Becca held onto her side as tears ran down her face. The two were so scared, they could remember what hall they were in. Becca back ed up slowly into the next hall, Caroline not far from her. She was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand put over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Caroline turned face on her heels, her wounds already healed. Her fangs flashed for a minute before she realized that it was Klaus who had Becca. "Shh, love. I've got you. Shh. It's me. It's me. It's okay. You're safe now." He whispered lowly into her ear as he slowly lowered his hand from her mouth. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but he could feel her relax in his arms, as if she knew that she was safe now that he was there. Klaus' eyes met Caroline's for a second before they flickered past her to make sure Alaric wasn't following.

He smelt blood and saw that she was hurt. He silently bit into his wrist and quickly fed her his blood. She took his wrist without any argument like she normally would have. Once she was healed, he pulled his wrist from her mouth and brushed back her hair from her face, wiping her tears away from his thumb. "We'll save Elena. Caroline will bring you back to my home, and you will wait for me there. Go no where near any windows and don't answer the door. Your brother is already there. He'll keep you safe until I get back." He whispered to her as he glanced back at Caroline to see her nod her head.

He went to leave, but her hand grabbing his arm stopped him. He looked back at her with a pained look. He was going to come back to her, he just had to make sure that Elena was still breathing and alive. He glanced back again to make sure that Alaric didn't know he was there yet. Once he was sure, he closed the space between him and Becca and kissed her lips. The kiss was long and passionate, making Caroline uncomfortable as she looked away. They rested their head together once they pulled away. "Come back to me." She whispered to him as she stole another quick kiss.

He nodded his head, wiping away her traitor tears. He gave her another kiss, whispering 'always and forever' to her before he finally pulled away from her and took off at vampire speed. Becca reached out for him, wishing that he wouldn't leave her, but she knew that he had to. She couldn't let Elena die because she was scared for her boyfriend. Caroline nudged her, whispering to her that they had to go. She nodded her head reluctantly to her and held onto her as she took off out of the school to get back to Klaus' estate.

$%^$%^

Caroline only stayed long enough to drop Becca off. She needed to get home herself and get away from the fresh smell of blood. Becca stumbled into the estate. Klaus had said that Tyler was already here, she just had to find out where. "Tyler? Tyler!" She called out for her brother as she looked around for him. He came out from the other room and froze when he saw her. He smelt the blood before he saw it and was instantly at her side to check her over. "It's alright. I'm alright. Klaus healed me. I'm going to be okay." She told him through tears as she pulled his frantic hands away from her.

Tyler stared down at her in shock for a full on minute as he took in his sister. He had no idea what had happened to her, but she looked like she had gone through hell. "You sure that you're alright, Becks?" He asked her. She shook her head yes, but the fact that she looked like she was about to burst into tears didn't help her case. "Hey. Hey, come here. I've got you. You're safe now." He said out to her as he pulled her into his arms and held onto her as she cried. "No one's going to hurt you, Becca. Not while I'm here. I promise." He said out to her as he kissed the top of her head and just held onto her.

$%^$%$%^$%^

Becca had fallen a sleep up in Klaus' room. Tyler didn't like the fact that she was comfortable sleeping in the original's bed, but he let it be because it seemed to calm her. She looked so worn out, so defeated. She had slept for a few hours before she heard a crash coming from somewhere down stairs. She groggily got up and made her way down stairs. She followed the sounds of crash noises, only to stop dead in her tracks when she appeared in the door way. "Klaus," She gasped out.

Damon and Stefan were holding down Klaus, Stefan's fingers clenching her lover's chest, as Tyler helped up Elena from the floor. His eyes connected with hers, and it was that moment that she knew something was wrong. "Lockwood, get your sister." Damon said out to her brother. He nodded and hurried over to his sister. She knew something bad was definably going on then. Tyler's arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from going further into the room. "No, let me go!" She screamed out when she saw the gray shade coloring Klaus' face, his veins growing prompt onto his face. He was dying.

Tears streamed down both of their faces when they realized this. "No! Let me go, Tyler!" She screamed out again. "Stop it! You're killing him! Please, don't kill him! Please!" She cried out as she fought her hardest against her brother's grip. They weren't listening to her though. "Stefan, _please_, don't do this to him! _Stop it_! Let me go! Please, he can't die! I can't loose him! _Please_!" She screamed out as she started to thrash in Tyler's hold. He he to pick her up off the ground slightly to keep her from running. She kicked and screamed to be let go of, not giving up.

"Becca,"

She froze in her struggles at the sound of her name. It was quiet and cracked, but she still heard it come out from his mouth. Her eyes widened is true fear as she saw the light leaving his eyes, his life leaving him second by second. "_NO_!" She screamed out when she watched Stefan and Damon just drop him to the ground. "Let. Me. _Go_!" She screamed as she dug her elbow into her brother's gut. He groaned as he let her go and doubled over. Stefan and Damon did nothing as she crashed to floor at Klaus' side and pulled him into her arms.

She shook him, trying to make him wake up, begging him to look at her again. She begged him to just say her name again, pleading him to do something. "Don't leave me, Klaus. Please, don't leave me. I need you. Please, just look at me. You can't die. I need you, please. Ju-jus-just don't leave me!" She pleaded with him as she shook his still corpse. When he didn't respond, her sobs filled the room as her head dropped onto his chest. "I love you. Always and forever." She whispered to him.

Elena cried into Stefan's shoulder upon watching her friend beg Klaus to wake up. She might hate Klaus, especially after he just tried to kill her again, but she didn't wish this on anyone. Becca didn't deserve this. Tyler stood there in shock before looking away angrily. He had nothing to say to her or to anyone else for the moment. Damon shot Stefan a quick look before sighing and going to go over to her. "Becca, we need to get rid of the body." He told her as he approached her.

That set her off. She jumped to her feet and pushed Damon away from her. She felt sick to her stomach, but she didn't care. They just took the last person she loved away from her. Alaric had went on and on how disgusted her was with her and Elena, but she was the one who was truly disgusted. These people were her friends, but they continued to lie to her and take away the people she loved. "Don't you dare touch him! You bring him back! Bring him back!" She screamed as she continued to hit Damon's chest.

He took it all, and he let her hit him. It didn't matter if she hit him until she was blue in the face, there was nothing he could do to bring Klaus back. Well, there was, but he wasn't going to do it, not after everything they just went through to kill him the first time. "I can't, Becca." He told her as he raised his hand up in surrender. "No! You have . . . you have to bri-bring him back! You have to, Damon! Yo-you have to! Please!" She cried out as she hit his chest until she collapsed into his arms crying her heart out. "Please." She begged him as she sobbed out. Damon just held onto her, not even trying to calm her down. He knew nothing would work to do that anyways. The six just stayed where they were, the only noise coming from Becca's sobs.

Klaus was gone, and if they had anything to say about it? He would stay gone.


	71. This Is Not Good Bye

You've all been asking if I'll be doing season four, and I will. Becca's story won't stop here, and I've got big plans for her coming up. I'm splitting this chapter into two parts since this one if more of an ending to the last episode. I'm happy to hear there are still some Jeremy/Becca supports out there, and I hope the Klaus/Becca supports don't loose hope. I read an interview saying Joseph Morgan was far from done with his role of Klaus, so there's still hope!

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 65 - _part 1_

%^$%^$$^%$%^#$%#%$#%#%$#%#$%

Tyler had brought Becca home to make sure she didn't stop Damon and Stefan from taking Klaus out of town. She had fought him the entire way to the car, then she just ignored him the rest of the way home. He glanced back into the rear view mirror, only to find her staring out the window. She was more pale then a vampire, and that was saying something. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but her expression was cold and emotionless as she looked out the window.

'_Becca didn't awaken until much later when the sun had began to fall over the mountains. She jumped awake with a gasp as she sat up. She looked around to see dead bodies everywhere. A scream left her lips as she scrambled back from them all, her back hitting one of the trees. She screamed again when Ray was suddenly standing over her, as pale as a sheet. His eyes were a blood shot color of yellow, and blood itself was falling down from his eyes. "Need . . . your . . . blood." Ray growled out to her as he started snapping his fangs at her._

_She continued to scream out as she tried to push Ray as far away from her as she possibly could, but it was no use it would seem. He wasn't budging an inch as he snapped at her. Where was Klaus and Stefan? Why were they letting this happen to her? "Stefan!" She screamed out on instinct as she squirmed back again as far as she possibly could. "Stefan, help!" She screamed out again. Her hands met air suddenly as Ray was pulled away from her and thrown off._

_She watched as he took off then after seeing who had saved her and the other of the two men who had tortured him. Becca slowly looked around to see Klaus now hovering over her. "Go after him and bring him back here, Stefan." Klaus said out to the other vampire, pointing in the direction that Ray had gone off in. Once Stefan was off, he turned his full attention to Becca once again. "Are you alright, love? He didn't hurt you at all, did he? Did he bite you?" His eyes seemed to scream with fear for her and her only. He and Stefan had only turned their backs for a moment. He didn't know Ray would go after her, but he should have._

_He checked her over when he saw that she was too frightened to speak. Once he was sure that she had no bite marks visual, he cupped her face in his hands to make her look up and lock eyes with him. She was completely rattled. "You . . . you saved me." She stuttered out as she locked eyes with him. "You save me." She said out again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He was taken by surprise of the motion, but he didn't dare pull away from her. Instead, he had pulled her closer to him and let her cling to him. He took in a deep breath, her scent filling his senses, causing him to sigh out in content_.'

She blinked back the tears coming to her eyes. He had saved her so easily back then. He had saved her countless of times since then, but she couldn't save him back. She couldn't protect him like he vowed that he would always do for her. She felt as if she had let him down some how, like she could have been able to stop him, and maybe she could have? She had been home when he got back with Elena. He hadn't woken her up though. He didn't want to risk her convincing him to leave Elena alone. He didn't want her to see him while he was acting like a monster.

She should have woken up, or not even have fallen a sleep in the first place. She should have known that he was back and woken up. She wished that she had, even if the day still resulted in the same way. She might have been able to hold him in her arms just once more, and have him hold her back. Except, she did. It might not have been in the estate, but she she did get to hold him and kiss him one last time.

_'He went to leave, but her hand grabbing his arm stopped him. He looked back at her with a pained look. He was going to come back to her, he just had to make sure that Elena was still breathing and alive. He glanced back again to make sure that Alaric didn't know he was there yet. Once he was sure, he closed the space between him and Becca and kissed her lips. The kiss was long and passionate, making Caroline uncomfortable as she looked away. They rested their head together once they pulled away. "Come back to me." She whispered to him as she stole another quick kiss._

_He nodded his head, wiping away her traitor tears. He gave her another kiss, whispering 'always and forever' to her before he finally pulled away from her and took off at vampire speed. Becca reached out for him, wishing that he wouldn't leave her, but she knew that he had to. She couldn't let Elena die because she was scared for her boyfriend. Caroline nudged her, whispering to her that they had to go. She nodded her head reluctantly to her and held onto her as she took off out of the school to get back to Klaus' estate.'_

She felt the tears fill her eyes at the reminder of their last moment. They were safe. They were together. He made her feel safe, even when they were both trapped in a school together by her psycho original killing vampire teacher. All he had to do was hold onto her and tell that everything would be okay, and she believed him. She believed that he would keep her safe, and he always did. He had never once broken a promise to her, and she hadn't even imagined that he ever would. But he had.

He had promised that he would come back to her. He had given his word to her; always and forever he had told her. How were they suppose to have forever when he was taken away from her though? Not to mention the fact that she was already dying. They knew that their life together was already on crunch time, but now her brother and the Salvatores had made their time even shorter.

When they pulled up to the house, Becca all but stormed out of the car. Carol opened the door, thinking that it was sheriff Forbes coming for the meeting, only to find Becca running past her. She looked up and spotted Tyler. "You need to go. I'll call you later, but you can't be here right now." She told him in a low voice once he got to her on the steps leading up to the house. He was beyond confused, but nodded his head as he hurried back to his car and left to go celebrate at Elena's house.

When Becca got back up to her room, she fell into her bed and just cried her heart out. She didn't care who was in her house, or even if they could hear her. She had just lost the guy she had fallen in love with, something she didn't know she could do after breaking up with Jeremy, and she could cry if she wanted to. Her cries echoed through her room, her heart feeling as if it had been ripped out and stomped on a thousand times. "Becca, tell me it isn't true." She jumped up from her pillows, turning her head to see Rebekah standing at her balcony doors, the wind from outside blowing her curtains around.

She sat up on her bed, not knowing what to tell her friend. Her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks gave it away though. Klaus had been stopped, maybe not killed, but maybe it was worse? He had to just sit there, not being able to move or to talk, just locked away in some coffin. "Rebekah, I . . . I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop them. I didn't get there in time." She said out to her with a sob. She went to get up from the bed, but it seemed that the day was finally catching up to her. She gasped out in pain as she fell forward.

Rebekah zipped forward and caught her as her knees gave out. Becca held onto her blond friend as she cried out. She knew that she had no right, Klaus was Rebekah's brother after all, but she couldn't help herself. "It's alright. Elijah is going to make a deal with Elena to get him back. She'll take the deal, I'm sure of it." Rebekah whispered to her softly as she brushed back the girl's hair as she helped her back into the bed. "Right now, you need your rest. You are going to want your strength back when you reunite with my brother." She told her as she pulled back the sheets and laid her down.

Becca couldn't find it in herself to sleep. She was tired, but it didn't feel right. Klaus was rotting away in a coffin somewhere, and she was just going to fall a sleep and dream away in her bed. "I can't sleep. Not when he's in trouble, Rebekah." She said out to her. The two sat in silence for a moment before the sound of Becca suddenly choking for air as she coughed up a lung broke the silence. Rebekah rushed down to the kitchen and back to grab her a glass of water. Becca was still coughing, fighting to breath again, when she got back.

She hurried to her bed side and laid her up in her arms. She ordered her to drink the water, promising her that it would help. The coughing soon stopped once she got some water down her throat. She was more tired then she had been a moment ago. She wasn't as strong as she had been this morning. Not that anyone could blame her. She did get tortured by her teacher and then forced to watch as her love was taken away from her. "It's alright. Sleep. You will be fine when you wake up." Rebekah said out lowly to her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, her body going limp in the vampire's arms. Rebekah reached back and put down the glass of water on the end table. Her attention turn to Becca's face when something caught her eye. Her eye brows scrunched up in confusion as she turned the girl's face toward her. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood slip down from the corner of her mouth. She quickly wiped it away and carefully laid her back down into her bed. She covered her up with her blankets and pulled out her phone as she went to leave. She dial a familiar number and only waited two rings before the other person picked up.

"She's getting worse. Get that source of yours, and get to town as quickly as you can."

#$%^$%^$%#%

She woke up an hour later by the sound of her phone ringing. She grumbled as she turned in her bed and reached out. It took a minute, but she eventually found her ringing phone. She answered it without thinking. "Look, I know that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but I'm freaking out here. Elena's in the hospital. I can't loose her too, Becks." She heard Jeremy's voice say out on the other end.

Why should she be there for him? Right now, Elena was the last person that she wanted to even think about, let alone see. She would be fine, she always was. Even when it's her life at risk, it was always someone else who got hurt in the end. Bonnie. Caroline. Tyler. Klaus, and that was only naming a few of them. "I'll be right there." She told him. She heard him sigh on the other end before she hung up. She called Matt and had him come and get her from the house.

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. She was still weak, but Matt managed to keep her up straight without drawing any attention to her. That was the last thing that she needed. They eventually found Jeremy standing outside of Elena's room. He turned when he heard Matt call out to him. "Thanks for coming. I called Tyler and Caroline already, and Damon and Stefan too. They want us to get her home before someone shows up and takes her before we can." Jeremy explained to them. Matt nodded and headed inside of the room to get Elena ready to go.

Jeremy and Becca sat in silence for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. They hadn't seen each other, let alone talked, since he found her with Klaus at the dance. He kept glancing over at her, as if he wanted to say something to her, but what could he really say to her? 'Oh, I'm sorry about your boyfriend, but it's my fault he's dead?' yeah, cause that would go over so well. He wasn't going to tell her about his part in taking down Klaus tonight. She didn't need to know that, seeing him must have been hard enough for her.

They shifted awkwardly on their feet for another minute or so. When had it gotten so awkward between them? In moments like this in the past, it hadn't been like this at all, far from it really. "So much for a day without vampires, huh?" He said out, trying to break the tension going on between them. He glanced down at her to see her just staring off, tears swimming in her eyes as she hugged herself. "Becks, look, I know that he's gone." He started to say to her.

"He's not gone. He's going to come back to me. He promised." She snapped at him.

Jeremy held his hands up in surrender, not meaning to upset her. She wasn't at the point where she could listen to reason and accept what had happened yet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that, Becca." He told her before he reached forward to take her hand. "I know that you really cared about him, but you have to let him go." He told her as he took a step closer to her.

She looked up at him, her expression crossed between horror and disgust. How could he say that to her? Him of all people too. He never let Vickie or Ana go, and she was sure that he still hadn't. She yanked her hand out of his grip then and took a step away from him. "How dare you say that to me. How can you tell me to let him go, when you never let go of Ana? I loved him, Jeremy, and he loves me too. He's going to come back, I know he is." She said lowly to him, her tone almost a hiss as she looked up at him.

He didn't know what to say to her then. He was still stuck on what she had just confessed to him. _'I loved him, Jeremy, and he loves me too.'_ Her voice kept echoing in his head. How could she love him? He killed everyone Jeremy cared about, and he was why Elena was in the hospital right now too. He was why they had broken up. He had caused a drift between them that tore them apart. "How can you love him? He's a monster." Jeremy found himself asking her.

Becca's eyes narrowed on him then. How dare he even talk about Klaus right now. Especially in front of her. She would have thought that he would have more respect for her grieving then that. She glanced past Jeremy to see Tyler and Caroline coming down the hallway together. "You say it like he was the only monster in this town." She spit out back at him before she pushed past him and took off. She didn't stop as her brother and Caroline opened their mouths to try and talk to her. She just kept going until she couldn't walk anymore.

She stopped as she got to the corner and took in a shaky breath as she felt her walls tumbling down. She fell back against the wall and slipped down to the floor. She tucked her knees under her chin, her tears falling freely as she bit back her sob. They didn't understand. No one could. They couldn't see past their own egos to see that Klaus wasn't all bad. He had killed, sure, but so hadn't they. Stefan was a ripper, but he was still welcomed back with open arms, and so was Damon after all he did when he went off the deep end ever single time. Caroline and Tyler had even killed before. Who were they to hold judgment on anyone else?

'_He didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't the man that she dreamed about, that she really, truly, wanted him to be. He would never be that man either, it just wasn't him. "I can't be the man you want, Becca. I can't always be the sweet guy you seem to think I am. I'm not sweet, and I am not nice. Unlike Damon, I know that I can't change who I am." He told her as he raised up his hand to brush his thumb across her cheek. He just wanted to touch her again, but he stopped himself from doing so as he went to pull his hand away from her._

_She didn't let him though. She lifted her own hand up and grabbed onto his, holding his hand to her face. She gave him a weak smile as she leaned into his touch. She wasn't Elena. She didn't want to change him. She would never do that to him. "I don't want to change you, Klaus. I don't even think I would if I could. You wouldn't be you if you didn't do the things you do. I may not like it, but I wouldn't change anything about you." She told him as she took a step close to him. He had backed away from her when he pulled away from her a moment ago. "I just want you, Klaus. Not some other version of you. Only you, the good and bad sides both." She told him as she got closer._

_He seemed to panic as he looked down at her. She let her eyes flicker down to his parted lips for a brief moment. She looked back at him, as if she was deciding something in her head. He knew that this was going to be the moment where she would suddenly pull away from him, but he was surprised when she closed the space and crashed her lips onto his own. He stumbled back as he wrapped his arms around him. His back hit the wall beside the balcony doors as he ran his fingers through her hair. Their lips moved in sync as they kissed. He kissed her hungrily as he devoured her lips with his own._

_His hands moved from her waist, roaming the length of her frame. Her dressed moved with his hands, lifting and dropping when his fingers did. He gripped the fabric when she allowed him to deepen the kiss. She smiled into the kissed when she heard his growl out in need. It was like he had been waiting for this a hundred life times, which in his mind, it really felt like. They finally pulled back when he remembered that she actually needed to breath. They both smiled as they rested their heads together. He kissed her again quickly, stealing another kiss as if he was afraid this would end badly. It wasn't though, and he was actually happy. Tonight they would be happy, and that hadn't happened in a long time.'_

She had meant what she said that night. She wasn't going to change him, she wasn't even going to try to change him. She liked him the way he was, and now he wasn't even a quarter of that. She didn't even know where he was. "Now the Salvatores must really be slipping up if they're leaving you out here alone." She gasped and jumped up to her feet when she heard Alaric's voice. She winced as she tripped over her own feet, but she managed not to fall back down.

She didn't wait to say anything. She knew better than to do that now. She took off back to Elena's room to warn the others, but when she threw open Elena's door, no one was there, not even Elena. They had all left, and they had left her to fend for herself. "Well, isn't that a shame. Looks like you'll have to do." She spun around to see Alaric standing behind her. She went to scream, but grabbed her head and slammed it against the door frame before she could. She breathed out sharply as she fell limp into his arms.

He glanced around to see that no one was around. He shrugged as he lifted her up over his shoulder and zipped off. He just might have use for this girl. She was the key to getting Klaus, he knew for a fact. Not only was she in love with the abomination, but he knew that Jeremy was still in love with her. He would do anything to keep her safe, especially if that meant giving him Klaus' location and letting him kill his only competition.


	72. Who Do You Trust?

Here's part two! So glad I split it up into two parts! lol Thank you for the awesome reviews, and I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this one! Sadly there won't be another update until the next season starts, but I still need to get caught up on 'Love's Not A Fairytale' and then I'm planning on doing a story on Iliana's history of how she and the originals lived back a thousand years ago. You'll find out what really happened back then. Would anyone be interested?

I do not own anything in this story. Besides Becca. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

_' "Your brother's gonna kill you if he finds you out here . . . with me." Jeremy laughed to her._

_She giggled and shrugged her shoulders back to him. She knew that he was right, but was it that bad if she said that she didn't care? "I didn't know it was against the law for me to talk to you." She whispered over to him, making him chuckle in return. He glanced behind her to see if anyone was around. He spotted Vickie with one of the school's drug dealers, but no sign of Tyler Lockwood yet._

_He wouldn't say that he was scared to have Tyler find him with his sister, alone, and talking to her. He'd find it funny as hell actually. Her older brother hated him, and he knew that. He just loved egging him on though. "Didn't you hear?" He whispered down to her. "They just passed the law a day or two ago." He chuckled to her. He looked her over and noticed that they were closer than they had been before. He didn't mind it though. She was pretty cute. He noticed that she was wearing a purple laced bra under her camisole. He was pretty sure that she hadn't noticed it would be seen underneath, or else she wouldn't have wore the two together. She wasn't a slut, she knew how to dress._

_He liked that about her. She was truly an angel that brightened a guy's day with just one of her famous smiles. "Rules are made to be broken . . ." She told him, a sly grin appearing on her lips. ". . . or so I've heard." She laughed to him, the space in between them becoming smaller by the second. He never noticed before how much taller he was than her. She couldn't be much taller than 5 feet. She blushed at the stare that he had on her. God, did he love to see her blush. Why did he feel the need to kiss her right now?'_

Becca came to at the sound of two familiar voices. She lifted her head up and winced as the headache hit her. She groaned as she tried to raise her head, her hair loose and covering her face. "Becca," She groaned as she let her eyes flutter open. The last thing she remembered was Alaric finding her at the hospital. She jumped awake at the memory of him hitting her head off of the door. It was then that she realized someone had a strong grip on her waist, keeping her from falling, and now running.

Her frantic eyes darted around, her breathing quick and scared, until her eyes landed on Jeremy across from her. His eyes were scared for her as well. "Good, the princess is awake now." Her eyes scrunched up in confusion as she looked up to see who was holding her. It was Alaric. He gave her a smile back, but they all knew he was only doing it to taunt her. "Now, where were we Jeremy? Oh, right. You were about to tell me where they're hiding Klaus's body." Alaric said, his voice cold as he turned his attention back to Jeremy.

Jeremy was on edge now. Not only did he not know where they took Klaus's body, but he didn't want Alaric to hurt Becca. She was already hurt enough for a thousand life times, and he was the cause of about half of those. "I told you, Ric. I don't know where they took him. Just-just let me take Becca home. She's sick and needs to rest." Jeremy told him, trying to figure out a way in his head on how he could get her.

Elena had explained to him while painting that Becca was sick. She didn't explain how badly it was, but maybe he could use that to get Alaric to let her go. He didn't expect his old guardian to give in so easily though. He was caught off guard as he suddenly pushed Becca toward him. She stumbled into his arms, but he held her up. He slipped his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly, not taking any chance of Alaric changing his mind. "Take this as a show of good faith, Jeremy. I'll be waiting for your call." His old teacher said out before he disappeared from their sights.

Once Jeremy was sure that he was gone, he turned his attention to the girl in his arms. He twisted them around and helped her into the stool. She was shaking out of fear. He cupped her face in his hands and lifted her head up so she locked eyes with him. "Hey. Hey. Hey, look at me, Becca. At me. I'm right here. You're safe now. He's not going to hurt you. I promise. I won't let him." Jeremy said lowly to her as he brushed back onto of her stray curls. His thumb stroked her cheek in a loving motion, causing her to really realize what was going on.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Jeremy pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he rubbed her back. She was stiff in his arms. It wasn't like how she felt in Klaus's arms. With him, she always felt safe, even before they were together. She knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. It use to feel like that with Jeremy, but it didn't feel like that with him any more. She felt awkward and uncomfortable, like she didn't belong here anymore. "Jeremy, I just want to go home." She told him as she pulled away from him.

He shook his head, telling her that she couldn't do that. He ordered her a water, knowing that she would have to have a headache. "We have to go back to my house, Becks. It won't be safe for you at yours. Alaric's already been invited in there. He'd have easy access getting in there to grab you again." He told her as he paid for the water and grabbed the bag of food. He handed her the water as he slipped his arms around her waist to hold her up as the two took off to get back to his house.

#$%#%$#$#%

Stefan was at the house when they got there. Not that he knew that just yet. As far as he knew, it was just Tyler and Matt there with Caroline and Elena. "Matt!" He called out to his friend as he struggled to both of them through the door. "Tyler!" He called out again. Stefan came into the room, thinking the worse. He slowed to a stop when he saw Becca and Jeremy in the door way, hesitating for a brief moment before hurried to help him. "Here, go check on your sister. I've got her." He told the teenager as he moved Becca into his arms.

Jeremy was hesitant on leaving her with Stefan, but with one last look at Becca, he nodded and took off. Becca watched him leave before taking a deep breath and relaxing in Stefan's arms. They took one step forward, about to head to the living room, when Stefan suddenly stopped where he stood. "Elijah," She gasped out when she spotted Elijah standing the the doorway to the kitchen. She didn't hesitate in pushing out of Stefan's arms and racing over to the original. He welcomed her in his arms, taking in her familiar scent as he breathed in. "I'm so sorry." She cried out into his shoulder.

Stefan stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he should leave them alone or not. Behind the duo, Jeremy and Matt watched on from the kitchen with Elena. They all shifted from one foot to the other. All of them had celebrated Klaus being stopped, but they hadn't stopped to think of the few who actually did care about Klaus. His siblings, and Becca. "It's alright, sweetheart. There was nothing you could do. We're getting him back in a matter of hours, I give you my word." He said back to her as he smoothed back her brown locks.

Matt looked over at Jeremy and saw the hurt look on his face. He still was having a hard time accepting that Becca had moved on, that she had fallen in love with Klaus. He nudged him and motioned to follow him. He nodded after another second, and followed him outside to the front porch. Stefan followed suit and went back into the kitchen with Elena, leaving Elijah and Becca alone. He helped her upstairs to Jenna's old room and sat her down on the floor. The walls had dried by now, so it was safe to lean against them.

He seated himself down beside her and wrapped his arm around her as if it were the most natural thing for him to do. It didn't even seem as if he was concerned about ruining one of his suits. "I should hate them all, Elijah. We finally got together, and they took him away from me. They're suppose to be my friends, shouldn't the fact that I loved him mean anything to them?" She asked him as she stared off. She laid her head down onto his shoulder as she moved over to be closer to him.

Elijah sighed out, knowing that this was more complicated then just the fact that she had loved Niklaus. He rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her the best that he possibly could. "You must know that it's never as simple as that, Rebecca. Love never is, or else it wouldn't be love, now would it?" He told her softly. "Niklaus has hurt more people in this town in the last year, myself and my siblings included. I do believe that loving you saved him though." He confessed to her.

She looked up at him, new tears swimming in her eyes at she did. She knew that Elijah was right. Klaus had hurt a lot of people, herself included in cases, but he had always made up the best he could in the end. He had loved her, and he had worked hard to get her to trust him in return. She had trusted him too in the end. She had even started to fall in love with him, she just wished that she had realized that before they had mummified him. "They don't understand how I could ever love Klaus, but it wasn't that hard. He was sweet when he wanted to be, and he didn't try to be anything he wasn't. He could be mean, and I knew that. I accepted that, Elijah. Why couldn't they trust me?" She asked him, her voice cracking from trying to keep back her cries.

Elijah didn't have an answer, not one that she would like anyways. He didn't really know why her friends did not trust her. That always seemed to be their problem. "I do not have an answer to give you. I'm sorry." He told her. He went to say something more when something caught his interest down stairs. "Come, there is something happening down stairs that I need to be present for." He suddenly said out as he helped her up to her feet and hurried her downstairs. Jeremy was on the phone with Alaric, giving him a false location of where Klaus was being hidden.

Jeremy hung up the phone as he finished telling Alaric the wrong location. His eyes flickered over to Elijah and Becca at the bottom of the stair case. She was using the original as something to lean on and stay on her feet. Her eyes studied his own, as if she were searching for something. "Thank you." She said out to him, catching them all off guard. He looked away guilty suddenly, making them all look between them curiously. Elena was the first to figure out what was going on. Jeremy hadn't led Alaric off on a goose chase just to get him out of town. He had done it for Becca. He did because he still loved her, and as long as Klaus was safe somewhere, she would be happy. "Can you bring me home?" She asked up to Elijah quietly. He nodded and soon the two were off.

%$#%#%$#

Becca was up in her room. Elijah had left an half hour ago to go make preparations for where they were going to take Klaus and the rest of his siblings first. He was of course going to give her the choice of coming with them, but he wasn't going to force her to go. She knew that she wouldn't be leaving with them, but he was going to let her say good bye to Klaus before they took off for Europe. She was thankful for that much.

She was just waiting for Rebekah to call her and tell her when and where to meet them later on. She thought about falling a sleep, but she couldn't find it in her to actually close her eyes long enough to sleep. "Becks?" She looked up at the sound of her brother's voice. He peaked his head inside and looked to see if she was a sleep. "Is it safe to come in, or are you still going to rip my head off?" He asked out to her as he slipped inside of the room. He didn't get hit with anything, so he deemed to safe to be in her room.

He moved across the room and noticed her balled up at the end of her bed. She had her knees pulled up to chest and tucked her chin over them. "Mom told me that you and Caroline are leaving town. What are you still doing here?" She asked up to him as she tilted her head to the side so that she could look up at him. He glanced at the clock and saw that he still had an hour before he had to go meet Caroline. He climbed onto the side of her bed and made himself comfortable beside her. The two sat there in silence as they just stared off at the end of the bed. "Do you remember the time I ran all the way up to your class in the library because some kid pushed me down on the play ground and made me cry?" She asked out to him.

He looked down at her with a small smile. He remembered that day perfectly. He had been in fourth grade at the time, and Becca was in third. He had already been big man on campus at the time, so everyone one was scared of him. Everyone knew better then to pick on him or his little sister, but some kids had to learn the hard time. Since their parents weren't there a lot when they were younger, Tyler was her protector. He got in fights a lot for her since she was more on the shy book nerd type.

'_Becca ran through the school's hallways. She knew her older brother's schedule better then he did. She knew where he would be. Tears stained her cheeks as she ran along the tiled floor. The sleeve to her dress was slightly ripped where the bush had caught it, and there was blood running down her arm. Her curls were a mess with some leaves sticking out in odd places. _

_She ran as fast as her little feet could take her. She was the tiniest one in her class. She was the quietest one too, and the other kids teased her for it. They never said it to her face though because of who her brother was. She knew the teachers would be mad at her for leaving the playground and for interrupting a class, but she needed her brother. She pushed the doors to the library open with all she had, even though it hurt, and hurried inside of the room. Everyone looked up at the sound of the doors opening, but her focus was on the table that consisted of her brother, Matt, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. "Tyler!" She cried out._

_She hurried down to the table that he was sitting at, sniffling as she wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. Tyler shot a confused look to his friends before getting up from his seat. She jumped into his arms, still being small enough to do this. Unlike his sister, Tyler was taller for his age. "Hey, what's going on, Becks? Why aren't you outside?" He asked her as he shifted her in his arms. He glanced up at his teacher and shrugged his shoulders innocently. He knew he would get a break since his dad was mayor of the town though._

_Becca sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and buried her head into his shoulder. Elena noticed that there was blood on Becca's dress and got up. "Hey, Becca. Hey, sweetie, are you hurt? Did you fall outside?" She asked her as she checked over the little girl's arms. The girls were always the motherly types with the little girl. Tyler pulled her back a little so he could see her arm. _

_Becca sniffled again as she nodded her head. Tyler sat her down on the table so he could check for any other injuries. Thankfully they had picked the table in the way back so they weren't distracting anyone else doing their work. Caroline and Bonnie went to cleaning up Becca's hair while Matt went to explain to the teacher that they were just going to clean her up and then Tyler'll take her down to the nurse. Elena went to the sink and got some wet paper towels to clean up the little girl's arm._

_Tyler sat down in front of his sister and carefully rolled up her sleeve to get a better look at her cut. "A big mean boy pushed me into the bushes. He took my favorite book and threw it into the mud too." She told her brother. Tyler clenched his fists tightly, but said nothing as Elena pushed him away as she started to clean up the cut on his sister's arm. She winced as the cold water touched her open skin. "That hurts." She said out as she winced again._

_Tyler came to her said and took her hand in his own. He brushed back her curls, moving their behind her ear, and sent her a small smile. "I know it does, but we're Lockwoods, Becks. We are strong, and we don't show pain. Remember?" Tyler told her, trying to get her to be strong for him. She sniffled again and nodded as she gave him a big smile. "That's my girl." He said out as he leaned up and kissed the top of her head. She giggled as he messed up her curls that Caroline and Bonnie had just fixed._

_Elena and the others smiled softly at the sight of Tyler, the big bad future foot ball star they all knew he was going to be, being a big softy with his little sister. She wiped the extra water off with a dry paper towel, but it was still going to bleed. They would need to go get a band aid from the nurse. "She's all cleaned up, but she needs a band aid so it'll stop bleeding and not get infected. You should take her down to the nurse, Ty." Elena explained to him as she got up from her seat to go throw away the paper towels._

_Tyler nodded his head and picked up his little sister. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head down on his shoulder. "Hey, miss! Do you mind if I take her down to the nurse?" He asked his teacher as he carried her over to her. The teacher sighed and waved them off, telling Tyler to bring her back to her own class and then come back up here as soon as he could. He nodded as he set his sister down. He knew the last thing she would want was for the other kids to see him carrying her all around the school. She took a hold of his hand and followed him out of the library.'_

Becca smiled at the memory of her brother and the others back when they were all in elementary school. She rested her head on her brother's shoulder as she scooted closer to him. He looked down at her a little in surprise, but wrapped his arm around her once he got over it. He held her close, not daring to screw this moment up. It might be his last time to ever hold his sister like this. He didn't want it to end badly. "I wish you didn't have to leave town. I need you here, Ty." She found her voice breaking as she spoke.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she hid her face in her brother's shirt, her fist grabbing hold onto his shirt. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he blinked back his own tears. He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "Everything's going to be alright, Becca. I promise you that. We'll still talk on the phone, and you can come out where ever Caroline and me are for a weekend. I'm not leaving you, not for good." He told her as he kissed her head again, holding onto her with all he had.

Becca didn't want to let him go. She couldn't loose Tyler. Even after knowing his part in how Klaus was taken from her, she could never hate her brother. Not because she loved some guy. She loved her brother more, and it killed her to know that he would have to leave town soon. She might not ever get to see him again, and they both knew that. "I don't want to let you go." She sobbed out to him. He whispered into her hair that he knows she doesn't, but she has to. They both had to let go.

The sound of Tyler's phone broke the silence, pulling them away from each other. They knew that it could be important. He checked the message on his phone and his blood ran cold for a moment. "It's Bonnie. She wants me to come over really quick before I go to meet Caroline down in the cellars." He said out loud to his sister as he read over the text message. Becca didn't want him to leave, but there was nothing she could do. "I'll call you when we figure out where we're going. I promise." He told her as he got up. He closed the door to her room behind him as he left.

She hesitated on following after him for a minute, but she couldn't just let him leave like that. She called out to him as she followed after him all the way down stairs. He was just opening the front door when he heard her running down the stairs. "Tyler! Tyler, wait!" She called out to him as she ran as fast as her legs would let her. He caught her as she crashed into his arms, crying her heart out. "Don't forget me. Okay?" She sobbed into his shoulder as he held onto her.

He looked down at her in surprised as he held her as tightly as he possibly could. She was going to choke on her own tears if she didn't breath. "I can never forget you, Becks. It's, like, impossible." He said back to her. They held onto each other for another minute before he really had to leave. He let her slip down from his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head before leaving with his things to go see what Bonnie wanted. He paused at his car door and looked back at his house. He lifted his hand up in a wave to his sister. She returned the wave as she hugged herself.

He hopped inside of his car and took off before he changed his mind on going to meet Bonnie. Becca watched until his car was completely out of sight. She leaned against the door frame as she grabbed at her chest. She felt as if she couldn't breath as she tried to take in gulps of air. It wasn't working though. She slid down to the ground as the room started to spi around her. She took a shaky breath as her heart tightened. She felt suddenly light headed as she leaned her head back against the wood. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest as she tucked her chin over them. Her eyes felt heavy as they fluttered closed on her.

'_Damon frowned at the question she had just asked him. He never had anything that was just his own. He had always had to share with Stefan. He had thought he had Katherine to himself, but if he had to be honest, he knew that he shared her with his brother. He would never admit to knowing that though. "Never. Having a younger sibling does that though. You always have to share." He told her._

_He didn't know why he was telling her all of that. Maybe it was because he just wanted her to trust him so he could use that against his brother later on. He watched on as she searched his own expression for something. "You blame Stefan for a lot of what happened to you, don't you?" She asked him. She didn't mean to pry, but she was wondering if that was how older siblings usually felt._

_She couldn't help but think of her older brother when she was talking to Damon. She had to wonder if he ever wished that he was an only child. She couldn't help but think that he blamed her for a lot of what happened to him as they were growing up. "That's the thing with older siblings, which I'm guessing is what you're asking?" He paused until she nodded her head. "We might, at the time, blame you younger siblings for a lot, but there isn't a thing we wouldn't do for you. Don't tell Stefan I said that." He told her, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips._

_She nodded her head again and gave him a weak smile in return. "I'm speaking for the younger siblings like myself when I say that we'd do the same for you guys. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Tyler. I'd die for him. He's my big brother, you know? I might hate how he treats some people, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him any less." She told him. He nodded his head, knowing exactly how she felt._

_There was once a time where he would say the same thing about Stefan, but times have changed since then. Things have happened between them that can't be forgiven. She couldn't know that though. "I'd watch what you say to certain people. Some might take you up on that offer." He told her before heading back inside. She looked back at him confused. He paused at the doorway and glanced back at him. "Oh, and you might be right. There is something about that fountain that makes you just . . . spill all of your secrets. I hope I get to see you again before you leave." He told her before turning and going back inside to find his date_.'

Becca came to about a hour later. She groaned out as she turned in her bed. It took her a minute to remember that she had passed out on the floor down stairs, not up in her bed room. She shot up from her bed, breathing hard as her frantic eyes searched her room. The room was dark, so it made it hard to see. "Finally, you're up." A voice said out from the shadows of her room. She gasped when the light beside her suddenly turned on, the hand that had turned it on belonging to the person sitting in her rocking chair.

"Kol,"

She could see, even with the dark shadows around them, that he had been crying. She had never seen anything other expression on his face besides his usual smirk and anger. She never expected to see him crying though. She knew then that only one thing could make this original cry. One of his siblings must have died, and the only one that had been in danger, was Klaus. She covered her mouth as a strangled cry left her throat upon realizing that. "No, he can't be dead." She said out to him.

A rare pained expression passed his face as he watched the realization flash across her own face. It was hard enough hearing the news of his brother's passing from Elijah, but seeing how heart broken this girl was, was killing him. "That's not the reason I'm in town though, darling." He told her, trying to get back to the point as to why he was here. She gave him a confused expression then. "I'm here for you. I've found a cure." He told her. She gasped, not having expected to ever hear that. She noticed his eyes shift behind her and followed his line of sight.

"Oh my god."

It was Iliana.


	73. One Shot  A Little Too Late

I don't know where this came from, and it's not the one shot I promised for the 300 reviews, but it's been the first thing I could finish since writing the last chapter. It ties in with the future story line for season four. I do not own anything in this one shot, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

A little Too Late.

#$$%^$%^$%^#$#%$#

'_Dear Journal,_

_ Watching her from afar after having her so close is absolute bloody murder. Being who I am, you would think that I had lived, or at least been witness to, something more heart ripping as this. Some would see this as a blessing; being able to see the woman I've loved for what seems like my entire existence and still be breathing and alive to do it another day. It's more like a curse if anything though._

_ I'm trapped inside of this body of her brother, the one soul on this earth she would never even consider loving me in. She's more rather hate me if she knew then love me like she had before. What's worse is that she thinks both myself and her brother are dead. I can't bring myself to tell her the truth for once since we've met. She could forgive a lot, but even she has to have her limits._

_ The Bennett witch had certainly both blessed and cursed me. She was truly something though. Her little scooby gang does not realize how powerful and cunning she really was. She hates me, I've known that from day one, but she loves so powerfully. She saved me out of pure love for her friends and her mother. Though, her little saving act did not give me anymore advantages then just still breathing. She had told him as much. She would save me for her friends and mother, but she would not give me the chance to be happy with my love again. She would not let me continue to ruin her friend's life._

_ I was not ruining Becca's life. She was just too blind to see that. If anything, I had helped my angel survive. I helped her grow stronger, and I was there when her so called little friends were not. They were all too busy with their plots to kill me to notice that she needed them most. She was slipping through their fingers, my fingers, and there was nothing anyone, not even myself, could do to stop it. I'd like to believe that I gave Becca something that they never could. I gave her truth, someone to believe in. I was something she could count on to be there because I never lied to her._

_ All except for now.'_

Klaus looked up from the journal on his lap. He was hidden away under a shady tree, away from anyone's eye unless they were actually looking for him. He had a very clear view of her now. She was laughing, something he hadn't seen her do in months since his 'death'. She was better as well. She wasn't so pale, and she gained some of her weight back. It wasn't perfect, but she slowly getting better. She wasn't sick, someone had saved her. They had done something he could never do. Someone had cured her and brought back her happiness.

And that person was his brother, Kol.

He watched as Kol chased her around the empty field of grass. He was holding back and letting her slip from his grasp of course. What fun would a game of chase be if the person chasing caught you the moment you ran? Kol would slip on the wet grass every few minutes, just barely missing the fabric of her dress. She would laugh out, jumping forward with a squeal of laughter when she felt him touch her dress. Kol would pick himself back up though and continue his chase though.

His heart clenched at the sight of Kol finally catching her, holding her close to him as he swung her around. Her laughter bouncing, sounding like bells of laughter against the wind until it met his ears. He had always loved her laughter. She could make anyone, even a stick in the mud like Elijah, laugh with her when she did. He watched on with bitterness as Kol held her body against his own. He was holding her like he, himself, had once held her when they joked around.

That should be him being the one who was chasing her around the grassy fields in the park, not his younger brother. He should be the one making her smile and laugh like she was now, not Kol. He watched as she pushed out of his brother's arms and took off running again, letting her laughter out as she skipped around his brother's attempts to grab her back. Her feet were bare, a thing he knew she loved to do. She had once told him that she loved the feeling of the wet grass against her skin. She had said that it tickled her feet, and she loved that feeling. It reminded her that she was alive and free.

He pulled out the sketch book beside him and his pencil. He started his usual sketch when he saw her. He had books and books of just sketches of her. He couldn't get her out of his head, and it didn't help that he couldn't actually see her. They were mostly just little expressions he remembered her giving him before. Her smile, her playful glare, that little lip biting habit she had when she was nervous. Today's sketch was just of her. It wasn't that detailed, but it was detailed enough to show that it was her.

She was looking behind her, her curls loose and flowing in the wind. Her sun dress moved with her body, flowing around her legs like silk. Her eyes shined, even in the picture, with her smile to go with it. She so alive, so happy, even in this picture. Actually, all of her picture most recently looked more happier then she had ever been. It was like she wasn't sad over anything anymore. Not his death, nor Tyler's. It was like she didn't even know that her brother was gone for good, nor was he.

He studied her with Kol more closely. They had stopped running, Kol had caught her and that was the end of it. They were laying on the glass, just looking up at the clouds. Her head was rested on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. It wasn't awkward like it should have been. This was his brother after all, and she had loved him before. He had not 'died' that long ago. They had been in loved, hadn't they? When Iliana was killed, they hadn't even been together, but he had grieved her for the past thousand years. Surely she could not be over him this soon.

Even if she were, she couldn't possibly be over her brother's death. That along should have sent her over the edge. He knew her. He knew how close she was with Tyler. She would die inside knowing he was gone as well. Yet, here she was, smiling and laughing with Kol as if nothing had happened. Not even his brother was that good at making people forget about their grief. His head lifted up at that thought, his eyes wide for a moment as his eyes locked on his brother.

He liked Becca, Klaus knew that much was clear. Kol had been infatuated with Iliana when they were human, but nothing had come of it. Right? Surely Iliana would have told him if she fancied his younger brother, wouldn't she have? Never mind that, that was old news burned under the bridge. Now the question was, was his brother that much obsessed with his love, that he would compel her to forget certain people and deaths from her life? If she were to forget him, Kol would have a clear shot, in his mind at least.

Becca wouldn't be grieving if she didn't know Klaus, and if she didn't remember her brother's death? It would make it easy for Kol to swoop in while she's free of any relationship and time of grieving and sweep her off of her feet. She wouldn't have any reason to stop him from woo-ing her. He knew that on some level, Becca liked Kol in return. She might have loved him, but he wasn't foolish enough to not notice that his brother had left an impression on her as well.

Would Kol really stoop as low as to compel her though? He knew his brother could fight dirty, but he hadn't even been 'dead' for over a few months now. Surely, he would have the decency to wait before moving in on his love? He might have been a monster, but he wasn't that bad. He couldn't hate him that much, could he? Watching him run his fingers through Becca's hair with adoring wild eyes though, assured him that his brother would do such a thing. He was not the same Kol had grown up with as humans. He was colder, more deceiving and sneaky then before.

He couldn't do anything about that though. He was suppose to be dead, both he and Tyler were. She couldn't see him. Though, if he were right? She wouldn't remember her brother's death. For all she could know, Tyler could have just left town. Could he really risk exposing and risking his safety like though? Becca might not remember Tyler dying, and that was a big if right there, but he was sure Caroline and the others did. Could he really risk everything, Becca's happiness as it would be now as well, just to tell her she's compelled? He didn't even know that for sure.

She was happy, even if it wasn't with him. Shouldn't that make him happy enough to just watch from afar? He loved her more then anything, maybe even his need to start an army of hybrids, but could he love her enough to watch her be happy, knowing it might be fake happiness, and let her be with his brother? Could he let her go? He wasn't sure if he was strong enough to do that. He had just finally got her, he didn't know if he could let her go already. Was it a little too late to do anything though? Had he already lost her to Kol and his mind games? He prayed that he wasn't too late, that he would never be too late.


	74. Unfinished Situations

Season 4 is here! and with it comes the first part of the first episode! I completel forgot how easy it was to write Becca, and it's so much fun to be back to writing her! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs used or mentioned, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 66!

%$#%$#%$#$$

_'Damon and Stefan were holding down Klaus, Stefan's fingers clenching her lover's chest, as Tyler helped up Elena from the floor. His eyes connected with hers, and it was that moment that she knew something was wrong. "Lockwood, get your sister." Damon said out to her brother. He nodded and hurried over to his sister. She knew something bad was definitely going on then. Tyler's arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from going further into the room. "No, let me go!" She screamed out when she saw the gray shade coloring Klaus' face, his veins growing prompt onto his face. He was dying._

_Tears streamed down both of their faces when they realized this. "No! Let me go, Tyler!" She screamed out again. "Stop it! You're killing him! Please, don't kill him! Please!" She cried out as she fought her hardest against her brother's grip. They weren't listening to her though. "Stefan, please, don't do this to him! Stop it! Let me go! Please, he can't die! I can't loose him! Please!" She screamed out as she started to thrash around in Tyler's hold. He he to pick her up off the ground slightly to keep her from running. She kicked and screamed to be let go of, not giving up._

_"Becca,"_

_She froze in her struggles at the sound of her name. It was quiet and cracked, but she still heard it come out from his mouth. Her eyes widened in true fear as she saw the light leaving his eyes, his life leaving him second by second. "NO!" She screamed out when she watched Stefan and Damon just drop him to the ground. "Let. Me. Go!" She screamed out as she dug her elbow into her brother's gut. He groaned as he let her go and doubled over in pain. Stefan and Damon did nothing as she crashed to floor at Klaus' side and pulled him into her arms._

_She shook him, trying to make him wake up, begging him to just look at her again. She begged for him to just say her name again, pleading for him to do _something_. "Don't leave me, Klaus. Please, don't leave me. I need you. Please, just look at me. You can't die. I need you, please. Ju-jus-just don't leave me!" She pleaded with him as she shook his still corpse. When he didn't respond, her sobs filled the room as her head dropped onto his chest. "I love you. Always and forever." She whispered to him.'_

Becca woke up with a sharp gasp the next morning, shooting up in the bed she had been sleeping in. Her breathing was shallow and deep, as if she had come up from underwater after being under for the longest time. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she looked around the room. It wasn't her own, she knew that much. "And so the beauty finally awakens from her sleep. Perhaps Nik got it wrong. Maybe you should be that princess that slept through a war instead?" a voice said out to her. She flinched and jumped up in the sheets she was laying in, not expecting to not be alone.

She looked over to see that it was just Kol. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed with his eyes locked in on her. "Kol?" she asked out to him confused. She didn't know where they were, or how they had even gotten here. The last thing that she remembered was waking up to see him sitting beside her at her bedside. "Kol, what's going on? Where are we?" she asked him as she looked around. It didn't make any sense. Why would he take her from her room in the middle of the night? "Kol, I-I don't . . . I don't understand why . . . where are we?" she asked him again as she ran her hand through her hair frantically. She didn't recognize anything around her.

Kol moved forward, holding his hands up to show her that he meant no harm to her. He hadn't meant to frighten her, which was a surprise to even him since he always loved to scare people. "Don't be frightened, love. You're safe." he told her as he cautiously sat down on the edge of her bed. He reached forward and took a hold of her hand, giving it a tight squeeze as a way to comfort her. "We're no longer in Mystic Falls, it wasn't safe for me to be there." he went on to tell her. "The council knows about the vampires in town, my family included. I couldn't just leave you there alone. With Nik gone, you were defenseless." he continued on to explain to her. He didn't want to overwhelm her with everything, especially after the night she had just gone through. She might not remember it, but the sounds of her screams were enough to even haunt him.

She didn't understand it at all. She didn't know what he was even talking about. She could barely remember a thing from the night before. She could remember certain things, like Alaric killing Klaus, and Tyler leaving town with Caroline, but that was about it. She just barely remember waking up to seeing Kol there, but that was as far as her memory went. She felt sore all over, though, so clearly something else had happened to her. Something felt different then before, though. She felt sore, but it wasn't like before. She didn't feel like she could die right there and then like she had before. She felt stronger. "What happened to me, Kol? I feel . . . I feel strange." she told him as she looked around at herself. She didn't look any different, but then again, would she? "Oh, god, I didn't die, did I? I'm not a . . . a vampire, am I, Kol?" she asked him as she started to panic.

Kol moved forward, moving closer to her as he took ahold of her hands to keep her from freaking out. "Hey, hey, hey, relax. Relax, darling, you're not a vampire. You're not. I swear to you, Becca, you're very much alive right now." he hurried to tell her. She looked up at him confused now as she relaxed in his hold. She didn't understand how she could feel stronger, actually _alive_, and _not_ be a vampire. "And you're going to stay that way as long as I have a say about it." he said to her, giving her a look that told her that he knew something that she didn't. Her brows scrunched up in even more confusion, not having a clue as to what he was talking about.

"And you can thank me for that." another voice said out to her.

Becca jumped, moving closer to Kol as if she knew he would protect her like he seemed to do every time he was in town. Kol merely just rolled his eyes at the person in the doorway to the room now. "Yes, yes, I was getting there, darling. Relax and give her a minute to wake up, won't you, Illie?" he said back to the woman. Becca looked at him confused before looking over at the door. She felt herself gasping in surprise at the sight before her. It was _her_, but then, it _wasn't_ her. The woman standing there looked just like her, face and all. The only difference was that she held herself differently then she did.

"Iliana?" she asked out, looking between her and Kol with confusion.

The woman with her face simply just gave her a small mock wave and a grin that made her insides twist. She couldn't help but think of Katherine when looking at Iliana. Iliana pushed herself off of the threshold and moved into the room more, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she saltered over to them. "You know I'm not staying here forever, Kol. If she wants any answers from me, she has to get them now or she'll have to live without them." she reminded the original sitting on the bed with Becca still. "Besides, sleeping beauty's slept long enough, don't you think?" she continued on as she propped herself up onto the dresser, crossed her legs before leaning back against the wall.

Kol gritted his teeth, but he said nothing to her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Becca wasn't the only one Iliana owed answers to. Becca looked between them and knew then that Iliana might owe him answers about something too, but she wasn't going to give him those answers. At least not yet, anyway. "You're a vampire?" Becca asked out to her. Iliana just nodded her head to her. "But Klaus said that Esther . . . that she used you in the ritual. How can you be a vampire?" she went on to ask her.

Iliana seemed to like this question more than the one she had asked her before. Becca wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Well, you can thank dumbass over there for _that _little screw up. I'm guessing you know how a person's turned?" she asked her. Becca just nodded her head. "Good, at least you're not as clueless as I was afraid you were going to be." she told her. Becca looked at her in surprised, not expecting the 'sweet little Iliana' that Klaus had always described her to be to act like this. "Don't look so shocked, sweetie. I've been alive for a thousand years, people change." she told her upon seeing her shock. Becca didn't miss the little look between Kol and Iliana when she had said that. "A lot can happen in a thousand years, believe me." she went on to tell her.

Kol looked away bitterly, something about what she had said obviously getting to him. Becca was confused, not sure why Kol was acting this way toward Iliana. Klaus had said that Iliana had loved him, but that she had married Elijah. He had never once mentioned anything about Kol and Iliana. She flinched when Kol suddenly jumped to his feet. "I'll leave you two ladies get to it, then." he blurted out as he avoided Iliana's eyes. "I'll be right down stairs if you need anything, love. Don't be afraid to yell." he paused as he shot Iliana a quick look. "I mean it, Becca, don't hesitate. I'll be back soon with some breakfast for you." he told her before leaving the room, leaving the two girls behind to talk.

Becca watched on as Iliana looked after him with a sad look. It confused her, mostly because she didn't know the connection between Iliana and Kol, but she almost felt bad for the vampire who looked like her. It was clear enough that there was unfinished business between her and Kol. "I thought you were married to Elijah?" she asked out to her, not realizing that Kol could probably still hear them. She hadn't heard the front door to where ever they were staying close yet. Which meant that he was still here. Iliana just continued to look at the door with a blank look, not even acknowledging the fact that she had asked her something. To Becca, she looked as if she was a million miles away.

'_The younger girl gave the blond boy in front of her a sweet smile. She was there to welcome his family and their newest child to their village. Since her father was one of the tribe's elders, she was left with the task to greet and welcome them. She had been practicing all week with their strange language. "It's . . . it's nice to, um, nice to . . to meet you. My fa . . . father sent me . . . me to celebrate your sis . . . sister. I . . . I am Iliana of Lockiewode clan." The girl said out to him. She knew that he could tell that she was still fairly new to his language, but she was trying to make an effort and she could see that he understood that._

_He gave her a smile back in return as he took her hand, like his mother had most likely taught him to, and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you, Iliana. Your english is really good." He told her as he gave her her hand back. She blushed and looked away from him for a moment before meeting eyes with him again. Her eyes were a stunning green color, just shining when she smiled that smile he already loved. "I'm Niklaus." He told her with a dazzling smile of his own. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but she caught herself and stopped._

_"Nik!" _

_The two then turned their attention to the inside of the house. A smaller child, around almost three, came tumbling into the room and up to his older brother. Niklaus wasn't that much older than him, but he could tell that this girl, Iliana, wasn't that much older, if anything, then his younger brother. Kol came up to his brother's side and stared at the girl confused. He hadn't really been out of the house much, so seeing natives was rare for him. "Kol, this is Iliana, she's one of the villages locals. Iliana, this is my brother, Kol." He introduced the two younger children before him._

_Kol hid behind his leg slightly, still having not gotten out of his shy phase. Niklaus noticed that Iliana was smiling shyly in return to his brother. The call of Iliana's name was heard from somewhere close by, catching all of their attentions. "That is my papa. It plea . . . pleasure to . . to meet you both." She said to the two brothers before she hurried off back to her father, who was waiting for her by their own little hut. Klaus stepped outside and watched as she raced off, a small smile playing on his lips._'

Iliana snapped back to reality by the sound of Becca calling her name. She blinked back and turned to see what she wanted. She had tried so hard to stop those memories from haunting her. She never wanted to remember her human days again, but just when she thought that they would finally stop haunting her, something like this happens and they're back as loud, and as clear, as the day that they had happened. "I was wondering how I'm alive and what you meant by how you're the reason I'm not going to die?" Becca asked her again. She knew that she had a million questions for the vampire in front of her, but that seemed to be the most important one that she could think of.

Iliana seemed to come back to her earlier personality as a grin slipped onto her lips. She leaned back against the wall again, relaxing her body from how tense it had just been only a moment ago. "Easy, sweetie. I know a witch, it's as easy as that. As long as you drink a certain potion every day, you should be fine. The catch, cause I know you're going to ask for one, is that it has to have my blood in it. I left Kol with a month's supply of my blood, so you should be good for a while. Don't worry, when you're running low, I'll make a quick trip back here and give you another month's worth." she explained to her. She was surprised herself when the witch said that was all Becca would need. She had expected for it to be so much more complicated, but it really wasn't. As long as she didn't run out of bags of her blood, she was going to keep going. At least, she was hoping that it was going to be that easy.

Becca nodded, though Iliana knew that she didn't really understand. She sighed, knowing that her questions weren't going to end there. She hopped down from the dresser, flattening down her shirt since it had ridden up. "It's stuffy in here. Lets go for a walk around the land, shall we? We'll talk some more." she told her as she motioned for her to follow her. Becca hesitated though. Iliana sighed and rolled her eyes at her. "You want your answers or not, kid?" she asked her. Becca seemed to snap out of it as she hurried to nod her head. She uncovered herself from the sheets and slipped on the pair of slippers at the end on the bed before following after her. Iliana passed her a sweatshirt that Kol had grabbed her before they left the Lockwood manor and held the door open for her. With one last second of hesitation, Becca led the way out, Iliana following after her. As the door shut behind them, the question now was, would they be coming back?


	75. Loving Me Enough

Thanks for the reviews! I can't wait to really get into season four! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 67

#%$$%^#%$#%$

Becca and Iliana had been walking around the grounds to the house she and Kol had brought her to the night before for a few minutes now. Iliana had been staying there for the past few years, one of the few mistakes she ever made. She had made the mistake of falling in love with this place. She couldn't help it. It was the dream home that she and . . . she shook her head at the thought. That should have been the exact reason she left the damn place. "So you were never in love with Klaus?" Becca asked her as they stopped at the garden's fountain. It had been a question on her mind for the past half hour. Becca wasn't blind, she saw what had occurred right in front of her.

She knew the stories that Klaus and Elijah had both told her, but those were from how they saw it. This was Iliana, the girl who was actually there and it was her feelings that they were making guesses about. It was her story, and who better to tell it than Iliana herself? "I did love Niklaus, don't get me wrong, but not in way he had wanted me to. He was truly my best friend. He taught me how to speak english, you know?" she went on to tell her. Becca nodded her head, knowing that there was more to it than that. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't just leave it there with Becca. "Niklaus was something, as I'm sure you know by now. He wasn't always as cruel as he is now. He was actually really sweet, believe it or not. We played games out in the woods when our parents weren't watching. We were close, but not that close, alright?" she went on to tell her, making it clear now that she didn't want to talk about her relationship with Klaus any longer.

Becca was a little surprised that she had said that Klaus had once been sweet, but then again, she wasn't really that surprised at all. Klaus might be evil and power hungry most of the time, but when he had been with her? He was the sweetest person on the planet. She found herself tearing up just at the memory of him. She still found it hard to cope with the fact that he was dead. She flinched when Iliana grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop. She looked up at her in surprise, and found herself even more surprised by the look on her double's expression. "Niklaus might have done a lot of harm over the years, but I've seen for myself the lengths he'd go for you. He died loving someone, and that was always what I wanted for him." she told her.

She didn't know why she was trying comfort the human double of herself. She didn't owe her anything other than her blood. Becca was caught off guard. Did Klaus know that Iliana was alive all this time? He had never once led her to believe that he had. "You've seen him recently then? Did he know that you're alive like Kol does? Does Elijah know?" she asked her as they continued walking down the path. Iliana just shook her head. Kol wasn't even suppose to know. She had slipped up and he followed up on a lead that shouldn't have even existed in the first place. "When did you see him?" Becca couldn't help but need to ask her that. She wanted to know if she had pretended to be her like she'd known Katherine's done to Elena.

_'She was driving around for hours down the hidden roads of town when night had eventually fallen. She knew that she had to be back with her mother for the event tonight, but she couldn't risk bumping into Jeremy so soon. She knew that he was trying to call her, and so was everyone one else, but she just wanted to be left alone for the rest of the night. Was that too much to ask? She didn't think so. Her insides suddenly flamed in pain, causing her to scream out as her grip on the steering wheel tightened._

_She looked up through her teary eyes to see someone in the middle of the street. A gasp left her lips as she recognized who it was. Only, it wasn't since she was her, and she was currently driving Damon's car at the moment. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she drove closer and closer to herself. "Iliana?" She asked out before her eyes widened. She couldn't hit a ghost, especially not the one who looked like herself! She twisted the steering wheel all the way around to the left to try and avoid the ghost, but she only ended up sending herself off of the road and right into a tree.'_

She blinked back from her memory and looked at Iliana with a strange look. She had thought that it was in her head that night, but now she knew that it wasn't. "You were really there that night, weren't you? The night I crashed into the tree, I mean." she asked her double. The woman beside her just gave her a look, making it clear that she already knew the answer to that question, and kept on walking ahead. "Where you trying to kill me that night?" she asked her, just needing to know that one answer. She could give a damn about the others, she just needed to know if she should be fearing Iliana or thanking her.

Iliana skidded to a stop and turned to look at her. Becca immediately paused in her walking as well. A sudden chill ran down her spine from Iliana's glare. "Let's get something straight right here and now, kid. Nik is my best friend, he looked out for me when we were growing up, and yeah, I haven't really seen him a _long_ time, but that hasn't changed. When I found out about you, I wasn't sure if you would hurt him more or not. I thought about it, and yeah, I could have killed you while Bekah and that other blond were busy with the other ghosts, but I didn't. Just because I'm saving your life now, it doesn't mean I have to keep saving your life. If you _ever_ hurt one of my boys, you will _not _see the day of light again. We clear, kid?" she threatened her, her voice serious and firm as her eyes glared at her coldly.

Becca nervously nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. Iliana was definitely not the girl Klaus had described her to be before. She was scary and protective. She couldn't help but wonder what Klaus, if he was still alive and able to be here, would say if he saw Iliana now. She shook her head, not even knowing why she was thinking about that. She'd never know how Klaus would react because he's dead, for good this time. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders back before following after Iliana since she had already started walking off ahead of her.

# %$#^$^%

Becca found Kol a few hours later. She had showered and finally eaten actual food once Iliana left and Kol came back. She knew that Kol had come back, or at least had come back inside of the house, when Iliana finally left for good. Iliana hadn't really been clear on what was going on between her and Kol, but what ever it was, was affecting him more than it was affecting her. She walked into the living room of the house Iliana had given her and Kol to stay in until it was time for them to move on, to find him sitting in front of the fire place with a drink in his hand. She sighed sadly as she closed the robe more around her, covering the tank top and shorts Iliana had let her borrow, before going over to him.

She didn't know why Kol insisted on having them be on the run. Iliana had told her that it was because Kol didn't trust a lot of people, and he cares her, so he doesn't want to leave her in the hands of people that he doesn't trust now that the one person he did was dead. Becca felt guilty as she looked at him now. She hadn't even asked him once since she woke up how he was dealing with Klaus being dead. She didn't say anything as she took the spot against the couch arm beside him. "I don't suppose she told you that it was never Klaus or Elijah that she chose to be with, did she?" Kol said out blankly as his eyes stayed locked on the burning fire in front of them. "She chose me, Becca. _Me_. She was forced to marry Elijah, but that didn't change how we felt about each other. She didn't care that I was a monster either. She said that I was still me, that I was still the man she had fallen in love with. She let me feed from her, and then I would heal her with my blood." he started to explain to her.

Becca just listened to him, not opening her mouth to do anything other than breathe in and out air. She knew that he needed to get this frustration out. She surprised him by inching her hand over and placing it over his free one that wasn't holding the glass. He glanced at her in surprise, his eyes blood shot from being so tired, and now drunk. He tossed back the first of his drink before putting it down on the table close by to them. "I believed for the longest time that it was my fault that she had died that night. I thought that someone must have figured out that we were sneaking around and having an affair and then they killed her because of it." he went on to tell her. His expression suddenly turned cold. "But then I found out that she was used in the ritual from Rebekah and finally realized that, after a thousand years, it wasn't my fault. It was _his_. She was killed because she was _his_ best friend." he told her bitterly.

She didn't know how to take all of this. She knew that Kol held a good grudge against Klaus for daggering him, but she never knew that it ran this deep. "I wanted to kill him myself ever since Elijah undaggered us all. I wanted him dead, Becca. He took her away from me, and that was all I could think about." he went on to tell her before slowly turning to look at her. "But then I find out that she's been here this entire time. She survived because of me and my blood that night. I was so amazed when I found out that she was alive, but then I realized something." he paused as he took a deep breath. "She didn't even try to find me, and she didn't want to be found by me." he told her sadly.

Becca saw how much knowing that broke him. Even if he came off as a jerk most of the time, he was still a man. He still had feelings, and it was clear to her now that those buried feelings had been just hurt very badly. "Oh, Kol," she sighed before she turned herself slightly so she could properly wrap her arms around him. His head fell down onto her chest as his breathing because heavy and shallow. He wasn't about to let himself cry, especially in front of her, but he didn't need to be completely strong and guarded with her. They had certainly come a long way from how they were when they first met. She ran her hand through his hair, stroking his head in a loving way. They just sat there for a few long moments before he raised his head up to look at her.

They were only inches apart now. Her breathing stopped as she saw his eyes flicker down to her lips. She didn't know what to do. She had just lost the man that she loved, Kol's own brother no less, this couldn't be right. She jumped a mile up to her feet when he started to lean in towards her. "No, Kol. You-you're upset. I-I-I should, um, should go. Long day. Good night." she managed to stutter out before she rounded the couch and hurried to leave the room. Kol shot up to his feet, wanting to tell her to wait, but she was already gone before he could. He didn't notice the new presence in the room right away as he stared off in the direction she had left in. He caught onto a familiar scent that he thought couldn't be possible soon enough, though, and turned to the other doorway. He felt his body freeze as his dead heart stopped dead for a second time. "It's not possible." he found himself saying out to the person across the room for him.

Klaus stood there alive and well, a smug grin now playing on his lips. He was as alive as he had been the last time Kol had seen him. It was like he had never been staked and killed by Alaric. "Good to see you too, brother." he said out to Kol as he took another few steps into the large room. "Now, tell me, Kol, where I can find my girl?" he asked him as he looked around the room. It reminded him of Becca, and it only made him want to see her more than ever. It had a homey feel to it, and it was definitely a place he could see Becca settling herself down in. Which was probably the exact reason as to why Kol had picked to bring her here instead of anywhere else.

Kol seemed to snap out of it. He didn't want Klaus to take her away from him so soon. He wanted Becca to stay here with him, especially after having been so close to finally getting that kiss he'd been dying to get from her since he'd first met her. He couldn't let his brother ruin it for him, again. "Where's who, brother? You're going to have to be a bit more specific about who 'your girl' is. And might I say, you look quite well for a dead man." Kol tried to change the subject as his vulnerable side quickly disappeared of his usual cocky demeanor came back.

Klaus saw right through him, though. He knew Kol's tricks, and he wouldn't be falling for them when Becca was concerned again. It had been far too long since he'd seen her, and he wasn't going to leave until she knew that he was back. "Don't change the subject, Kol. Where the bloody hell is she?" he demanded now. He was already on edge because Rebekah had destroyed his blood supply of Elena's blood. He wasn't in the mood for Kol to now keep his girl away from him. Kol was about to tell him to screw off when another voice cut him off from saying it.

"Klaus?"

They both turned to see that Becca had come back. She had planned on coming back to just apologize to Kol for leaving like that, but then she had heard his voice. She had to see if it was really him or not for herself. Now that she saw that it was him, that he was alive and here, she felt tears coming to her eyes. They spilled over as a smile broke out on her lips upon realizing that he was really here. She didn't waste any time in running over to him and jumping into his arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I never thought I'd see you again." she cried out into his shoulder. She cried out happily, her arms wrapping around his neck with a snake-like grip.

His arms immediately held onto her in return. He breathed her in, taking in every inch of her scent like he never would be able to again. He smoothed back her hair as he continued to hold her, attempting to calm her down. "Shhhh, it's alright, love. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again. I promise." he whispered back to her before kissing the side of her head and settling his chin down on top of her head as he just held her two him. He looked over her to see Kol watching them with a strange expression. He was mad, and he looked as if he wanted to murder Klaus himself. Klaus just returned his glare with a smug look, rubbing in the fact that Becca still belonged to him. Kol gritted his teeth, his fists clenching at his sides, as he watched on.

This wasn't going to end well.


	76. Not Fitting In Her Life

Thanks for all of the reviews! Besides the lack of Klaus, the last episode was awesome, and I actually get to use some of scenes this time! lol If you haven't seen the newest Blaus video on my youtube, you'll see in the icon that I recasted Becca to Kristin Kreuk. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 68

%$#%$#%

Becca rolled over in the bed she had fallen asleep in. She ended up rolling onto another body beside her. A big smile curled up on her lips as she felt a ran brush through her hair, pushing it back from her face. "You're watching me sleep again." she said out, her eyes still shut as she tried to stay sleeping. A deep chuckle met her ears and her smile grew as he kissed her head. She was perfectly happy right where she was, and she didn't want to wake up and face the troubles that laid before them.

She snuggled into Klaus' arms more, just needing to remember that this was real. He was real. It wasn't a dream. "It's called gazing, love, and it's been considered to be romantic for centuries now." he said back to her with a chuckle as he tightened his hold around her waist, never wanting to let go of her either. He didn't want to ever let her go again and risk not being able to get her back. He let her go before, and it only got him killed. He was only so lucky that the Bennett witch was able to bring him back in time before Alaric dug that stake through his heart.

She finally raised her head up from his chest, her eyes fluttering open as brown eyes met blue. "I forget how old you really are sometimes." she said up to him, causing him to chuckle back at her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She giggled against him when he kissed her back hungrily. It had only been a few days since he'd been able to hold her, to kiss her, but it had almost been a lot longer than that. He was just grateful to be back and to be able to be with her again. She pulled away slightly, just enough so she could look at him again. "I love you, Klaus. I'm sorry that I didn't get to say that to you before." she told him, now completely serious. She had missed her chance to say it before, but she wouldn't be missing it again.

He looked more surprised if anything else, though. He had never expected those words to ever come from her lips. Especially when they were to him. He wasn't complaining, he felt like the luckiest man on the planet because she was saying that she loves him, but he was still finding it hard to believe. "I can honestly tell you that I have never loved anyone like I've loved you, love." he said back down to her before closing the space between them again and kissed her again. He felt his dead heart come to live as her kisses, her bare body against his own, sent shocks of live through him. She squeaked out in laughter when he suddenly flipped them over, growling as he attacked her neck with kisses.

%$#%^$%^$6

Klaus and Becca sat inside of his car for a good twenty minutes without saying anything to each other. They were parked outside of the church, watching on as the other town's people went on inside. Both were dressed in their best funeral clothes, but still, neither had moved to get out of the car just yet. "We don't have to go inside, love. Not if you don't want to. I can take you anywhere else you want to go and we can do our condolences there." he told her as he reached across the car and took her hand in his. He knew that not only saying good bye to people she knew, but seeing the people who she currently wasn't in good terms with right now, wasn't going to be easy.

She shook her head at his suggestion. She needed to go in there and grieve for the people this town had lost like everyone else. "I have to go in there. Not because I'm the mayor's daughter and my mom needs me to be there. I need to go in there because I knew all of those people, Klaus. God, half of them probably babysat me at least once." she explained to him, telling him why she had to go in there. She looked over at the church again and took a shaky breath when she saw more people going inside to help finish setting up.

Klaus sighed, knowing that she had to do this. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't go in there. She wouldn't be her if she didn't. He wasn't going to make her do it by herself, though. She looked over at him when she felt him squeeze her hand. "Then we'll go in together. You don't have to do this alone." he told her as he leaned forward, his face hovering across from her own's. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of love for him, and a smile played on her lips faintly. "Thank you, Klaus." she said to him softly before she stretched forward and closed the space between them with a slow kiss. He reached up to cup her face, deepening the kiss.

A few minutes went by before they were actually ready to get out of the car. Klaus got out and rounded the car to get to her side. He opened the door for her and held out his hand for her to take. She climbed out of the car with his hand and he shut he door behind her. Once she was all set to go, he kept his hand locked around hers and led the way towards the church. "You're not gonna like, burn up instantly when you get inside, right?" she whispered over to him as she leaned in close. She knew it was probably a stupid question, and by his attempt to hide his laughter, she knew that it was, but she still wanted to know.

He chuckled lowly, switching holding her arm for wrapping it around her shoulders instead as he held her against his side. "Just another myth, love." he whispered down to her before he kissed the top of her head. They continued up the the church steps then, only to be stopped at the doors as someone was coming out of them. As Klaus accidentally bumped into the dark skinned man, a strong scent of vervain hit him. This man had it on him, and he had alot of it too. "Opps. Sorry, mate." he apologized to the man quickly as he pulled himself and Becca back a big step.

The man simply laughed as he brushed himself off. He looked between the two of them curiously. He could tell that the girl was related to the mayor, she was mirrored image of what he guessed she used to look like when she was in high school. The man beside her had to be a good bit older than her. "My fault, sorry. You must be the mayor's daughter, you look so much alike. I'm Connor Jordan." he introduced himself to the two of them. He held out his hand for one of them to take. He looked as if he was waiting to see something, a look Klaus didn't miss to see. It as then that he realized that the vervain had to be on his gloves. It was smart, but he hadn't lived this long to be tricked by an old trap like that.

Becca seemed to catch onto the fact that Klaus wasn't about to shake this man's hand, but this Connor man was waiting for one of them to do it. She reached forward and shook his hand happily. "It's nice to meet you, Connor. I'm Rebecca Lockwood, and this is my boyfriend Nik Mikaelson." she introduced herself and Klaus to him. Klaus looked down at her in surprise, not once ever expecting her to call him Nik for anything. "If you'll excuse us, we have to get inside to find our seats." she told him as she pulled her hand away from him and lowered it back down to her side. Connor nodded his head, letting them walk past him to get inside of the church now. He looked back at the couple, only to see that Klaus was looking back at him as well.

Klaus didn't like this man, and he didn't like his way at finding out who the vampires in this town were either. Newbies like Caroline and Tyler wouldn't know not to shake his hand, and that could be very dangerous. He took her by surprise as he yanked her down a different hallway instead of going to the chapel with everyone else. He pushed her against the wall and leaned back to see if anyone had seen them. When he was sure that they didn't, he turned back to look at her. "Wipe your hand on your clothes, love." he whispered to her. She looked up at him confused now. "There's vervain on your hand. Wipe it off, Becca." he whispered to her more urgently now. He looked back up and down the hall that they were in, as if he was waiting for someone to pop out and attack them.

She didn't understand how she had gotten vervain on her hand in the first place, but she did as he told her to and wiped her hand on her dress. "I don't understand. How did I get vervain on my hand? The only vervain I have on is in my necklace, and you have that." she whispered back to him as she looked to see what he was looking for. He didn't even seem to hear her though. "Klaus, please, tell me what's going on." she asked him as she reached up and turned his head with her hand. He slowly looked back down at her with a nervous look. "Klaus, please, just trust me." she told him more seriously. They were in this together, whatever this was in the first place. He could trust her to be by his side and no run off scared. He wasn't alone like before.

He couldn't risk her safety, though. He was already risking it enough by trusting Kol's blood source with Becca's life. He was putting a lot of faith in his brother and his own trust with whoever this blood source was, and that was saying alot for him. He couldn't put her in anymore risk, even if it meant facing whoever this Conner guy was alone. He had to tell her something, though. He wasn't going to lie to her to keep her completely in the dark. That was more dangerous than involving her. "That man had his gloves coated in vervain, Becca. He's a hunter, and a good one by the looks of it. I don't want you anywhere near him. He'll be going after the others, and I don't quite frankly care about their safety, but I know you do, love. All I need you to do is warn them." he explained to her quickly and quietly.

He didn't care if the others were targeted by this man, they almost got him killed and took him away from Becca and his family, but he knew that even after everything, they were still Becca's family just as much as she was his. She looked blown away by the information, but soon nodded her head and let him hurry her off to get inside of the chapel. He opened the doors for her and let her go inside first. He ended up bumping into her when she suddenly stopped. He looked forward to see that it was Tyler and Caroline who had made her freeze up like she did. It didn't occur to him until now, she must have thought Tyler was dead like he was all this time. She hadn't been back home since that awful night to see for herself that he wasn't either.

Tyler seemed to catch one of their scents as he looked up, completely forgetting his conversation he was having with Caroline. He moved aside, needing to get a better look to see if it was really Becca. "Go on, love. I'm sure he needs to see you just as much as you want to see him." Klaus whispered down to her, giving her a little push. She didn't need to be told twice. She rushed down the aisle towards him, jumping into her brother's arms as soon as she could. Klaus and Caroline watched on as Tyler breathed her in, thanking god for keeping his sister safe. Becca cried into the crook of his shoulder, thanking god herself for bringing her brother back to her.

Klaus appeared behind them, staying silent as the siblings reunited. Caroline's eyes met his soon enough and he saw how guilty she looked. He felt guilty too, but he was better at hiding it then she was. Neither had told their significant other about the kiss they had shared while he was in Tyler's body, and what was almost more if he hadn't purposely exposed his true identity to her by letting his own voice split out. He had called her love on purpose, and it had taken her a minute, but she had caught on and stopped it before it got to far. A kiss was a kiss, and neither had told either of Lockwood siblings about it. As long as Caroline kept her mouth shut about it, neither of them were ever going to know about it either. "What the hell is he doing here?" he heard Tyler ask his sister angrily as he motioned to him behind them.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, most likely taunting and uncalled for, when Becca stepped away from Tyler and stood in front of him. "He's here for me, Tyler. I asked him to come in and stay with me." she told him firmly, wanting him to see how serious she was about this. He looked ready to object, but Caroline's hand on his arm stopped him. She whispered to him that now wasn't the time. Becca and Caroline shared a look of understanding before the blond took Tyler's hand and directed him to their seats. If only Becca knew that she had down that more out of guilt than trying to be her friend. Klaus didn't let her think about it as he took her hand and guided her to their own seats a little further away from them.

As if he was trying to be on his best behavior, he ended up leading her to the seat beside Jeremy and Matt. The two men stood up the second they saw her. The last time either had seen her, she had been on death's door, but now? Now she looked as healthy as them, maybe even better than that. She smiled brightly as she hurried to welcome Jeremy in an excited hug. Klaus stood behind her and let her have her little moments with the two human boys. He didn't belong here, and it was clear to anyone that he felt out of place. This was where Becca needed to be, though, so he was here. He returned from his thoughts when she suddenly grabbed a hold of his hand, giving him a warm smile. He gave her a weak smile in return and the two sat down. Becca grabbed a hold of both his and Jeremy's hands, as if she was connecting her past with her future. Neither boy beside her looked as comfortable as she was, though. They shared a glare over her head, knowing that this service couldn't be over fast enough now.


	77. Author's Note

I haven't given up on the story. I've got half of the next chapter done, it's just that I've been busy with real life and not getting any muse for the story right now. if anyone has any ideas you want to share, feel free to pm me. I'll try my best to get the next chapter done soon.


	78. Slowly Losing Her

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. After last weeks episode, I got inspired to write. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 69

%$#%$#%$

While they were waiting for the service to start, Elena had joined them and sat on the other side of Matt. She didn't look happy to see him, but she looked more worried about something else than she was about him being there. She looked sick if anything else, and Klaus had to wonder if she had been trying Stefan's animal diet already or if something else was already wrong with her. His attention was taken from Elena when Carol Lockwood took the podium at the front of the room. "Before we begin the mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who'd like to share a memory, about our late friends on the town's council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April?" she said softly into the microphone. A small pause pasted by when no one moved, no one even flinched. "April, are you still here, honey?" Carol tried again, knowing that the young girl had to be just nervous about speaking. Again, there was no sign of April.

Becca twisted around to see if she could catch sight of the missing girl. April was one of her old friends before she moved away. She hadn't even known the girl was back, but it was her dad's funeral, so she should have known she'd be here. She looked down the row of the three to her left, none of them have anymore of a clue than she did. "Is there anyone else who'd like to share a reconciliation, a memory, about Pastor Young?" Carol asked out after another long moment. They were all taken by surprise when Elena stood up. She was shaky, but no one stopped her. "Come on up, Elena." Carol said out to her. Elena nodded her head and started to make her way up to the mayor.

Becca squeezed Jeremy's hand, the two of them being the ones most worried about Elena right now. Klaus had expected for her to lean on him since he knew she was worried, but was shocked to see her leaning on Jeremy instead. His hearing caught sound of someone making a late arrival. By the new scent that was hitting him, he knew that it was Damon. "I, um, when I talked to April earlier, she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak, and . . ." she paused to take a nervous pause. "And to help her, I'm kind of nervous too." she paused again to take another deep breath. "The worst day, of loving someone, is the day that you lose them." Elena went on to say.

The group of vampires, and the two hybrids, in the room all tensed up at a strong scent of blood hit them all. It was close, and it couldn't be good. "Do you smell that?" Caroline whispered out to them all. She knew that they would all hear her. "Blood." Tyler confirmed as he whispered out to them all as well. Up at the front of the room, Elena gasped as the scent hit her head on. "Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap." Damon said out to the others, even warning Klaus.

Elena was in danger, they could all see that. She was going to lose it soon, and there was nothing any of them could do. If they moved, they exposed themselves. They couldn't even turn their heads without setting the hunter off after one of them. Even Klaus was concerned because he was in as much danger as they were. With him exposed, they would be putting Becca in danger, and that would put Jeremy and Tyler both in danger as well. They couldn't risk it, and Klaus and Damon both knew that. "I, um . . ." Elena struggled to continue talking, but it was just too much for her. She was going to crack, and they all knew it. Stefan took the chance and hurried up to get her, making it seem as if she was just too distraught to finish and needed to be brought back to her seat.

"Please turn to page 42 in your hem book, and let us join together in song." another pastor said out as he motioned for everyone to stand up.

As the group stood up, Klaus kept Becca close to him. He slipped his arm around her waist, wanting to hold her close to him and keep her out of direct aim. Jeremy narrowed his eyes on him, but said nothing since he was keeping Becca save the best that he could. He turned away when Elena and Stefan took the spot beside Matt again. "Klaus, what's going on?" Becca whispered up to him as she stayed tucked in his arms. She could tell from his tense he was that something more than just the service was going on right now.

He just gave her a look that said he'd explain later. She nodded and didn't fight him on it, now obviously wasn't the time. She looked over to see that Elena was close to completely breaking down. Seeing that she was still very new, the blood was too much for her. She and Jeremy shared a nervous look, knowing that this wasn't going to end well for anyone. "Elena, feed from me." they both heard Matt whisper to Elena, but he was loud enough for the three on the other side of him to hear, alone with the other three vampires that were all present around the room. "It's okay. Everyone will just think she's sad. Feed from me." Matt whispered over to them again, trying to convince them to let him do at least this for Elena since he still felt guilty for being the reason she wasn't saved first.

Becca stared wide eyed at the three at the end. She had never seen someone get fed from, and she couldn't believe Matt would offer himself up like this. She was even more blown away when Stefan told her that it was alright. "Don't watch, love." Klaus whispered down to her, knowing that she didn't need to see that. She didn't fight him on it as she turned her head back to his chest. She didn't even flinched when Jeremy touched her arm. She let her arm drop from Klaus, letting Jeremy take ahold of her hand instead. Klaus gritted his teeth together, looking over her head at the human boy beside her. Jeremy looked at him as well, his expression no better than the hybrid's. "What the bloody hell is he doing?" Klaus snarled out under his breath when he noticed Tyler making his way up to the front.

Jeremy and Becca looked forward to see Tyler for themselves. They shared a confused look before looking back to see what her brother was up to. "Excuse me." he said into the microphone, now gaining everyone else's attention. "I just wanted to say a few words about pastor Young." Tyler said out to the room. Becca looked between the two men on either side of her confused and worried as they all slowly started to sit back down in their seats. "Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. I didn't care about things that didn't affect me, or my little sister, but he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team. A community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of . . ." he was cut off as a gunshot went off, hitting him directly.

He flew back, spinning from it hitting him in the shoulder. Among the crowd, Becca screamed out in horror. She jumped to her feet, Klaus following her. He kept his grip around her waist as she cried out for her brother. It felt like the night in the gym all over again when Klaus snapped his neck right in front of her. "Tyler! Tyler! Let me go, Klaus! I-I need to make sure that he's . . . that he's okay! Tyler!" she screamed out as she fought against Klaus' hold around her. He didn't want her to be in aim of the shooter, though. He couldn't risk her being hurt even for a second. Everyone went into a panic then. Klaus looked back at Damon to see him going to find the hunter.

Klaus growled, knowing that he had to go with him. Damon would screw it up somehow, and he couldn't let that happen. "Stay with her!" he shouted out to Jeremy. The human boy nodded his head and took the distraught Becca from his arms. She didn't let him go when he tried to pass her off, though. She didn't want him to leave her. The last time he left, he didn't come back. "I'll be right back, darling. I promise." he told her, though it didn't help her letting him go at all. He sighed and leaned down, cupping her face to make her look at him. "I will come back this time, Becca. I give you my word." he promised her. She slowly nodded her head and let him go. She turned to Jeremy and buried her face in his arms as soon as she let Klaus go. The two men shared a look of momentary understanding before Klaus took off after Damon.

Jeremy waited until most of the panicked crowd was gone before he moved Becca out from the pew. He hurried her up to the stage, passing her mother along the way. Caroline was looking around for someone with a worried look in her eye. "Jeremy, stay with Tyler. I've got to find Elena. I think she went to look for April." she told the boy standing above them before taking off to go find the new addition to their little group of vampires. Becca immediately dropped down to Tyler's side and pulled his upper body into her arms. Besides the blood on his shirt, he seemed to be fine. "Don't you dare scare me like that again." she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and hugged him. Tyler grabbed onto her hands that were on his chest and gave them a small squeeze, telling her that he was alright.

The three sat there for a few minutes, just taking in the silence and thanking god for each of them still being alive. Both Lockwood siblings had been so close to dying only days ago, not thanks to two of the Mikaelson brothers, they were both safe now. Becca's head snapped up at the sound of her name being called. She looked at Jeremy quickly before she left her brother's side and stood up. She felt her heart jump when she saw that it was Klaus. He had come back to her this time. She wiped her tear stained cheeks before a smile broke out on her lips. Without another second going by, she had taken off down the steps and ran as fast as she could toward him. She crashed into his arms, holding onto him as tightly as she could without hurting him. "Thank you for coming back." she whispered into his shoulder as she buried her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

He breathed out in relief as he held onto her. He smoothed down her hair, whispering soft nothings to her to get her to calm down. Last time he had made a mistake by not going right to her when he returned home. He had failed her by not going to her, but he wouldn't make that mistake again. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I told you that." he said to her as he kissed the side of her head. She pulled back slightly and pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply out of happiness of him being alright. Connor might have gotten away by the time he had found him and Damon, but that didn't matter at the moment. He was holding his girl, and she was happy. Behind them, Jeremy helped Tyler up to his feet and the two watched on with a dark look each at the kissing couple. They shared a look, something would be need to be done. And by the looks of it? It would need to be done soon.

#!$!%$!#$

Becca slept soundly in Klaus' bed. She had fallen a sleep on the way home from the ruined service and Klaus had brought her up to his room and let her sleep there. She tossed around in the bed, completely lost to the world around her. She didn't even wake up to the sound of two new presences in the room. "Like I told you, mate. She's sound asleep in the bed." Klaus said out quietly to the human boy beside him as they entered the bed room together. He was hoping that they didn't disturb her sleep, but the human boy just wouldn't give up until he saw her for him with his own two eyes.

Just because he hadn't been lying, didn't mean that he liked the fact that she was over here alone with him any better. He hadn't come here to be jealous, though. He knew what Stefan had planned for the group of friends, and he knew that she needed to be involved in this one, especially after today. He sent one last cautious look back to Klaus before stepping forward and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Becca, hey. Becca, wake up." he said out to her softly as he shook her gently. Klaus gritted his teeth, but said nothing as he watched on as she started to stir. He didn't like that the human boy was waking her up. She already didn't get enough sleep as it was.

"Jeremy?" she asked him.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she started to sit up in the bed. She was still half asleep from being woken up, and she was now confused on why her friend was there. Jeremy couldn't help himself as he let an old habit occur as he brushed back her bangs from her eyes. He knew that it was a dangerous move, especially with Klaus standing behind him watching his every move, but he knew that the hybrid wouldn't dare make a move against him with Becca sitting right there. "Hey, Stefan's getting everyone together. He didn't say why, just that it was important that we all be there." he explained to her what he knew. "Come on, I'll drive you over." he told her as he pushed back her sheets and helped her out of the bed. She looked still a little disoriented, but nodded her head anyway.

He was looking around for something she could put on over her clothes, when he was hit off the side of the head with it. He looked down to see that it was a jacket, large enough to fit two Becca's inside of it. He looked up to see that Klaus had tossed it to him. "Don't let her freeze, boy." he told him calmly. He was breaking on the inside, he didn't want Becca to leave his side, but he could tell that this would be something she needed. She looked at him surprised for a moment, but she soon realized what he was doing. She crossed the room over to him and threw her arms around him, whispering a quick thanks in his ear before kissing his cheek and going back over to Jeremy. He helped her with Klaus' coat before leading the way out, brushing past Klaus as he did.

He paused for a moment when he realized that Becca hadn't come with him. He turned to see Becca hugging Klaus again. As much as it bothered him, he wasn't about to ruin the moment for her. He didn't get a right to after the hell he had put her through while they were together, even before and after that. He felt almost jealous watching how gentle the hybrid was with her. Like he actually meant to be loving toward her. He felt himself tense up, his jaw clenching and his fists both curling at his sides, at the sight of Becca kissing him. He didn't deserve to have her in his mind. He didn't either after what he did to her, but at least he never killed anyone she cared about right in front of her. He looked away quickly when the kiss between them grew deeper.

He held out another minute before clearly his throat to remind them that he was there. Becca blushed as she pulled away from Klaus, covering her mouth with her hand shyly, as if she was embarrassed for having just done that. "I'll call you when we're done." she whispered to him quickly before giving him a peck on the lips once more. She gave him one last smile before leaving with Jeremy. Klaus looked after them with a nervous look. He was worried that she wouldn't come back. Not because she was hurt or anything, but because she had other people to go to for comfort. For love. He didn't fit in her world, not like they all did. He never would either.


	79. Dancing With The Devil

Thanks for all of the reviews! I still can't believe Klaus killed Carol! He so is not earning points with Becca for that one lol. I do not own anything in this chapter besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 70

%#$#$%#$%^

Klaus had called her to tell her that he was busy for the day, as he had been for a few days now. She knew that it was to protect her brother, along with some other secret he wasn't telling her about. Ever since the hunter had not only shot him, but attacked him in his hospital room the other night, things had been weird with Klaus. She was tempted in just staying with him at the house, but the last thing she wanted was her brother breathing over their shoulders. He had also been disappearing at random times. So she figured she might as well go and get another weeks worth of her blood supply from Kol.

She didn't tell Klaus where she was going, he already was suspicious enough about where the blood was coming from, but Rebekah said that she would cover for her and say she was with her again, like she had the last time when she went to see Kol during Rebekah's party. So here she was now, sitting across from Kol on his bed, both of them sipping blood from their own cups. He never let her drink alone since he knew she hated doing it in the first place. He figured if she saw him doing it, it wouldn't seem as bad to her. "So, are you really skipping school, once again, to come see me? Believe me, I'm happy to see you, very happy actually, but I didn't see you as the skipping type." he asked her before taking another sip from his cup of warm blood. Normally he drank from just the vein, and he knew that this was from the vein, just poured into a cup, but she didn't need to know that.

She rolled her eyes and shifted around to get more comfortable on his bed. She knew that he was right, but that didn't change her reaction. She was sick of being described as the goody two shoes. She was almost an adult, she could skip one or two days of school. Especially when said two day was the day everyone else was skipping too. Okay, so maybe today they weren't, but she knew that some people were to go visit colleges. "I'm a big girl, Kol. I can skip one or two days of school to come see you." she said to him with a small smile. He shrugged and chuckled, causing her to laugh with him. "So tell me, what have you been up to since the last time I was here? Has . . ." she started to ask him.

"No." he cut her off.

She looked startled when he snapped, but she knew that even the mention of Iliana had to be hard for him. To know that the girl you had only ever loved, as alive the entire time and let you believe she was dead, never once thinking to look for you, had to be hard. She couldn't imagine how hurt her had to be. He cleared his throat when he realized that he shouldn't have snapped at her like that. "Sorry. I, uh, I haven't seen her. She drops off the blood while I'm sleeping. She still doesn't want to see me." he told her more calmly as he looked down at his cup with a sad glare.

She sighed and crawled across the bed to sit beside him and took a hold of his free hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze as she rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed up, not use to the affection she thought of as nothing. To him, it meant a lot more than how much he knew it meant to her. She was with Nik, she had told him that countless of times before, but there was something about her that drew him to her. At first he thought that it was the resemblance to Iliana, and he had forced himself to believe that at first, but now? Now he wasn't so sure. "I'm sure she'll come around at some point. I mean, who can stay away from you?" she laughed, nudging him slightly. She was trying to cheer him up, and he knew that she was and he was grateful for it, but it wasn't working.

Iliana had been staying as far away from him as she could for the past thousand years, so clearly one person could stay away from him just fine. He cleared his throat after taking another sip out of his cup and glanced down at her. "So I hear you've entered that silly pageant your town holds." he said, clearly changing the subject now. "Is Nik going to be your escort, or can I attend as well?" he asked her as he shifted around to face her on the bed. There was only so much being close to her and touching that he could take. She really didn't know how he felt about her, and he was planning on keeping it that way, for a while at least. He knew that if she knew, she would stop coming to see him. Alone at least.

She seemed to be the uncomfortable one now as she finished up her cup of blood. He took the cup from her and put them both over on the side table before turning back to face her again. "My mom made me sign up, and Klaus insists that I really give it a try. I don't know, I mean, I want to do it. It'll be fun for the most part, but I doubt I'll win. Besides being the mayor's daughter, I'm not really that involved in the town or doing anything interesting." she explained to him, confessing something to him that she hadn't even told Klaus. She knew that he as more excited about it than she was. He loved parties, not to mention winning as well. He was all for the event, even when she wasn't.

Kol could see that she was less than excited about the event though. He remembered her talking about it a few months ago at the ball, but things were different now. He could see that she had changed since that night. She wasn't the beauty looking for her fairy tale beast any longer. She was just a girl trying to survive in a town that destined to be the death of her. He admired her for making it this far. "I could help you ditch, you know. We could hide out until it's over. Nik might be mad, but nothing you can't sweet talk him down from." he chuckled, laughing it off. She knew that he was completely serious about ditching with her, though. He would do it for her in a blink of an eye if she asked him to.

She shook her head, letting his hopes down. She could skip school to come see him, but she couldn't skip the pageant. This was important to her mom, and she couldn't let her down by ditching it. Not only that, but she knew Klaus would know about her trips alone to go see Kol and think the worst of it before he even heard her side of it. "Sorry, Kol, I can't just ditch this one. I mean, I know that I'm probably going to mess up the dance, but I can't let my mom down." she told him as she got up from the bed to stretch her legs out. And putting some distance between her and Kol didn't hurt either. She knew that she was already on thin ice with these visits to Kol, but being close to him was tempting something she knew she couldn't tempt.

He followed up after her and moved in front of her, blocking off her quick exit. He didn't want her to leave so soon. He liked having her here, even if only for another hour or so just for her cure. "I can help you with the dance. I've seen it a million times." he offered, trying to come up with anything that'll get her to stay. The only thing that gave him faith was the fact that she looked hesitant on leaving now. "Come on, it'll be fun, and what's that saying? Oh, right, practice makes perfect. Now come on." he said, not giving her a chance to back out as he took another step forward and held his hand out to her. "Just one dance down in the ball room." he insisted as he motioned to his hand.

She bit her lip was she thought it over. His eyes watched her curiously, wondering where she was going to lean on her answer. His grin seemed to grow as she hesitantly put her hand into his. He surprised her as he spun her around without warning, pulling her up against him with a small 'ooph'. She blushed as she looked down to the floor. "Chin up, love. Always keep your chin up." he told her as he tipped her chin up. She blushed even more as she locked eyes with him. "Now, come along. We've got some practicing to do." he said as he tightened his grip on her hand slightly and started pulling her away and out of the room. She looked back at the room, wondering if she was making a mistake.

#%$#%$#

A few hours later, Kol had Becca spinning around the dance floor. They had practiced the Miss Mystic Falls dance for a while, but now they were just fooling around. Kol knew that it was getting late and that Becca should have been long gone, but he didn't want to end their fun so soon. Her laughter rang out through out the room as Kol spun her around. He was teaching her one of the dances from a past century. He was happy to hear her laughter. He spun her into him, pausing as she bumped against his chest. "Having fun, love?" he asked her, though he already knew the answer from her smile. She laughed out as he spun her out and twirled her around.

She ended up falling into his arms when her feet got tangled up together. Her laughter was caught in her throat as she looked up, blushing when she realized that he was staring back down at her. "Sorry, I have two left feet." she apologized quickly as she looked away from him. He chuckled as he helped her back up onto her feet, making sure to keep her close and up against him. Her blush seemed to get even worse when she realized how close they were now. She knew that she should have pushed him away, but she couldn't seem to find it in herself to move.

He pushed it further as he let his eyes flicker down. He wanted to see how far he could get her to let this go. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and gave her a small grin. She felt like she was frozen in place as he leaned in toward her. His lips were hovering over hers when the sound of her cell phone broke the silence. She jumped away from him, as if the trance she had been under was broken. She took a shaky breath before pulling out her phone. Her heart seemed to drop when she saw her it was. She took another deep breath before answering it. "Hey, Klaus . . . no, I'm with . . . oh, um . . . yes, I'll be over soon." Kol watched her as she was on the phone, with Klaus no less. He could see the worry in her eyes, he had figured out that she wasn't with Rebekah like she had said she would be.

He watched in amusement as she hurried to grab her things, only sparing him a quick glance as she hurried out of the room to leave. He knew that she was going back to Klaus, back to who she belonged to, but he didn't care. She had almost let him kiss her, he knew that she was. Obviously his brother wasn't as good as he thought he was if he could tempt his lover by just a few dance moves. He moved over to the window to see Becca hurrying to her care and driving off. "I wonder how long it will take you to truly mess up, brother." he said out to himself as he watched her leave. He knew that would be back, she always came back to him, this time no different.

Not even Klaus could change that.


	80. The Gift Of A Friend

Muse came back for a little while! I'm hoping to get at least a little bit caught up before it leaves again! I do not own anything besides Becca everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 71

%$#%^#%^$^%

Becca knew that it was before opening, that she wasn't suppose to be here, but she really needed to talk to Jeremy. What good was being the mayor's daughter if she couldn't sneak the keys to something? It just happened to be Grill this time. She was sitting in one of the booths waiting for him to come in. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was a mess from running her fingers through it nervously so many times. She was dressed in her sweats, not feeling like dressing up at all. She still couldn't believe that she and Klaus had actually fought the night before. About Kol of all things.

She didn't know why he had lied about going to see Kol, it wasn't as if they were doing anything they shouldn't have. He was just keeping her alive with the cure. An originals blood mixed in with Iliana's was the cure, along with some herbs that Kol hadn't really told her about. He always just told her he'd have it prepared before she got there. She knew that Klaus was more upset with the fact it had to be Kol's blood mixed in with Iliana's that she had to drink. It couldn't be his because he's not a full vampire like Kol was. She didn't see the problem, but apparently there was one. "Becca?" she jumped out of her thoughts when she heard her name be called. She jumped up from her seat when she saw that it was Jeremy.

She shook her head as the tears hit her again. She hurried over to him as fast as she could and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He didn't know why she was crying, but he didn't seem to care either. She was upset and she needed him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I've got you, Becca. Shhh, I'm not letting you go." he said to her softly as he smoothed back her hair. He kept a strong grip around her waist, holding her to him. "I'm right here, Becks. You're okay." he whispered to her as he kissed her head. She just held onto him for dear life. She knew that if she let him go, she was going to fall and not be able to get back up. She needed her best friend.

She could always count on Jeremy to be there for her when she needed him to be. He had yet to let her down when it came to their friendship. He might have screwed up when it came to a relationship, but he didn't when it was their friendship that was needed. "We-we had a fight, Jere. It-it was bad." she cried into his shoulder. "He-he left." she confessed to him as she cried more. She knew that she was ruining his work shirt, but she knew that he honestly didn't care. He would always be her shoulder to cry on. Not even a bad break up between them could change that. Jeremy sighed, now getting why she was crying. He looked around before taking her hand and pulling her into the back with him.

He knew that Matt would be coming in soon to help him finish up before they opened. He didn't need him to see Becca like this. He knew that she didn't want anyone else to see her like this either. He started moving around, putting things where they were suppose to be, while she watched him. "I just need to get started working." he told her, apologizing to her with his eyes. She nodded and gave him a weak smile as she wiped her eyes and handed him a ketchup bottle. "What was the fight about?" he asked her, knowing that she needed to talk about it. As much as he didn't want to hear about her and Klaus's relationship, he could see that she needed someone to talk to, and he was just happy she still turned to him to be that person for her.

She sniffled as she sat up on one of the more sturdy of boxes, wiping her eyes as she took a deep breath. She didn't mean to break down like that on him. It just really hit her when she saw him. Klaus had left town, left the country. He didn't tell her why, or where he was even going, he just left after their fight. "Kol." she blurted out, leaving him confused. "He, um, he figured out the cure for me. I've been going to him every week for it, but I didn't tell Klaus about it. He thought I had just been with Rebekah. Well, um, last night, I went up for another weeks worth of it. I told him I was with Rebekah like I usually did, but he ended up meeting with her last night, and I was nowhere to be found. He found out where I was, and he got upset." she started to explain to him. She knew that lying was probably where she went wrong. Being honest with each other was how their relationship had always worked.

Jeremy looked back at her as he continued to put things away on the shelves. He could see that Becca didn't understand why Klaus was mad about her lying about being with Kol to get her cure, but he was a guy, he got it. It wasn't the fact that she was there, it was the fact that she had lied about being with Kol. Kol, a person he could tell got under Klaus's skin. "I'm sure he'd just . . ." he cut himself off when he heard a noise. She seemed to have heard it too since she was looking to the side as well. He put down what he was holding as she got up from where she was sitting. The two shared a look before walking over to where the noise had come from slowly. When they saw that it was nothing, they turned to go back to where they were, only to find the hunter, Conner, behind them.

Becca went to scream, but he was faster. He had her back against his chest and a knife to her neck within seconds. She looked up at Jeremy with wide eyes, frightened that this was going to be her end. He was looking back a her with gritted teeth. He wanted to get her away from him, but there was nothing he could do when she had knife to her neck. "Do I have your attention?" Conner said out to Jeremy as he pressed the knife harder against her skin, cause a drop of blood to drip down her throat. She whimpered at the pain, gritting her teeth together as she kept her eyes on Jeremy. His eyes flickered to Conner as he tensed up. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Becca. This was his fault for tricking Conner to where he was suppose to have died. Where Damon ad Klaus had said he did die. "Good. Now let's talk about vampires." he said out to him when he saw that he really did have Jeremy full attention now.

!$ $%#%

Conner pushed Jeremy forward, warning him not to do anything stupid. They had heard voices and they knew that Matt had come in for his shift, and by the sound of it, he wasn't alone either. "Trust me." Conner said out as he pushed Jeremy forward, keeping Becca against him as he pressed the knife into her neck to keep her where she was Matt moved forward in front of April, but paused when he saw Conner pressed the knife more into her skin. "That's the least of your problems." he said out to them as he glanced down at the girl he was using as his leverage. He knew she was the best choice. Not only was she the hybrid's girl, but from watching them, he knew that she was important to Jeremy too.

"Sit down!" Conner snapped.

The three teens were frozen in place though. They were all worried about their friend, even April who hadn't seen Becca in years. Jeremy was especially worried for her since he was the reason she was in this mess. "Sit. Down." he ordered them again when none of them moved to do as he said. They all flinched and did as he said. When they were seated, he pushed Becca down into the seat beside Jeremy. He was quick to grab a napkin and hold it to the little cut on her neck to stop the bleeding. "Gilbert, give me your cell phone." he demanded as he watched the two of them. He knew then while watching how careful Jeremy was with the Lockwood girl, that he was right before.

Jeremy didn't want Becca and April in the middle of this. He didn't want Matt to be either, but he knew that Matt could handle himself for the most part. The girls couldn't, not against Conner anyway. April didn't even know about vampires and all of that stuff. She was an innocent, someone who could still get out of this town alive. Becca was innocent too in a way, she didn't know much about the hunter and everything that came with it. He didn't even know much about it. "You can at least let April and Becca go. They don't have anything to do with this." he tried to get him to agree as he dug out his phone and handed it over to him like he had asked him to.

He took the phone from him and shook his head. Clearly Jeremy didn't know as much as he thought he would. The fact that Becca belonged to Klaus was a big factor in this. Not only that, but April had a big part in this too. "They have everything to do with this. Her and her father, and her and her boyfriend." he said to him as he motioned to both of the girls on either side of the table. Jeremy motioned for Becca to hold the napkin as they listened to Conner say how he had history with April, which she didn't remember knowing and denied of course. "You kids need you get some vervain. Don't just wear it as a bracelet or some cheap ass necklace where anybody can just take it off." he told them as he motioned to Jeremy's bracelet and Becca's necklace. "Maybe then you'll remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday." he said as her turned away from them as he went to work on doing something to Jeremy's phone.

"Our conversation?" Jeremy asked out confused.

Jeremy and Becca shared a confused look. She had obviously missed something if Jeremy was at Klaus' and she didn't know about it. She glanced down at her necklace. Did Klaus compel her to forget seeing him? Klaus wouldn't do that again, would he? He wouldn't dare even try compelling her after the last time. She had to believe that. She couldn't even think about the possibility of him compelling her again. "Are you saying someone compelled me?" Jeremy said out to him, clearly having no clue what he was talking about. Unlike Becca, he wouldn't put it past Klaus to compel him.

"Will someone please tell me what he's talking about?" April cried out, but she was ignored by the three around her.

"Compulsion. Secrets. Vampires." Conner said over to her as he typed away on Jeremy's phone.

The three who actually knew what was going on, shared a quick look together. This was only going to get worse from here on, and none of them were sure for who it was worse for. One thing they all knew, was that the Salvatore brothers and the others wouldn't just leave them here to die. Especially not Klaus, Elena, or Tyler. Becca cringed at the thought of Klaus. He wasn't even in the country. She wasn't even sure he would do anything even if he could after their fight. "If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us." Matt said out to him, his voice almost smug. He knew as well as they did that the others would come for them the second they heard about what was going on. Their chances of getting out of here faster were high too since both Jeremy and Becca were here.

Conner didn't seem to be discouraged upon hearing that, though. He seemed to be even more pleased if anything else. "Oh yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you, is another one I get to kill." he said to them, the happiness in his voice clear to them all now. He was really hoping that they would all come so he could kill them all. Jeremy and Becca shared a look, mostly fearing for their own siblings if not anyone else. "Now, who should I text first? Hm?" he asked out as he spared them a look. "Damon Salvatore? His brother Stefan? Your older brother, Tyler Lockwood? Or what about your boyfriend, Nik, was it? Or was it Klaus?" he taunted her. Jeremy gritted his teeth at the digs to Becca, but reached over and took a hold of her hand under the table. She glanced back him, giving him a small smile as she squeezed his hand. "No, all of the above." he said out, breaking up the moment as he sent them all the text. The four teens all watched as he put the cell phone down after the message was sent to everyone he had sent it to. Becca's hand tightened around Jeremy as she flinched when Conner destroyed the phone with the end of his knife. They shared a look, now knowing that they might have thought wrong before. It wasn't Conner who was going to suffer more by the end of this.

It was them.


	81. Being Strong Enough

Thanks for the review! I do not own anything in this chapter besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 72

$#% %$#%$#

As the minutes ticked by, Becca's nerves seems to be disappearing with them as well. She was seconds away from cracking, and the sound of April's voice wasn't helping. She knew that this was scary, especially to someone who didn't know what was going on, but she was not helping the situation with crying about it. Becca wanted to cry and hold onto Jeremy until it was over too, but she wasn't. She was just sitting in her seat, fighting back the urge to tap her fingers against the table. She looked over to see Conner setting some vervain trap up. She glanced over at Jeremy to see that he was more interested in what it was like she was than listening to April whine.

She just wished she could talk to Klaus, tell him that she was sorry for lying to him. She wanted to kiss him and tell him that she loved him again. God, at this point, she just wanted to see him period. Conner hadn't taken her phone, only Jeremy's. She knew that her phone was vibrating in her pocket like crazy, probably all from Klaus and Tyler trying to get a hold of her. She knew that Jeremy could hear her phone in her pocket, but he was pretending not to hear it. He knew her having her phone was a leverage for them. "Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?" April asked out to the boy beside her, bringing him back from his own thought about what Conner could be talking about.

Jeremy was letting his eyes flicker between Becca and Conner. He wanted to know what he was talking about when he mentioned they had talked before, but he knew that he had to give Becca a chance to call for help too. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember." he snapped as he got up from his chair, fully intending on finding out just what Conner had been talking about before. He had to know, because not knowing was killing him.

"Let it go, man. Jeremy!" Matt tried to tell him, but it was useless.

"Be quick." he whispered to Becca as he slipped past her to get to Conner.

She didn't hesitate to slip over to his now empty seat beside April and take out her phone to text someone. She hesitated only on who to text. She almost picked Klaus, but second guessed herself and texted Tyler instead. She hurried to type out _'trpped in grill. He makin vervain bomb. b careful' _to her brother. She had just hit send when April nudged her in the side. She was just about to snap at her when she realized that she was trying to warn her about something. She looked over to see Conner looking at them now. "Hey! We're going to have visitors soon. You two get in the back." he said to Matt and April as he went over to the three of them. "Get up! Move!" he shouted when they didn't move. "Before you think of any other exits, I've got every door rigged. Got it?" he told them as he watched Matt take April to the back. It was clear that Matt didn't want to leave Becca, but he was hoping that she'd be safe with Jeremy.

The second they were out of the room, he grabbed onto Becca's arm and yanked her up from her seat. The phone fell out of her lap and onto the table, revealing the stunt she had been trying to pull. Granted, she had gotten the message sent to her brother, but it didn't change that she had been caught. "Did you really think that would work? Hope you were sending a good bye to your boyfriend. If he steps one foot through that door, he's dead." he snapped at her before tossing her toward Jeremy roughly. She fell into his arms and turned just in time to see him wipe her phone against the wall, most likely shattering it like he had done Jeremy's phone. The two shared a look, this just got a whole lot worse.

#% %$#$#

After the phone incident, Conner told Jeremy to go get Becca cleaned up and calmed down since she was annoying him. He didn't hesitate on getting her out of the room. He pulled her into the bathroom and sat her down on top of the sink. She was looking down at her shaking hands, not even seeming to care that she had blood on her shirt. Jeremy sighed and grabbed a hold of her hands, making her look up at him. "Hey, listen to me, Becca. Everything's going to be alright. We're going to be alright. So is Ty and everyone else. No one's going to die today. You hear me?" he told her as he squeezed her hands. She gave him a nervous nod of her head, hoping she could trust him on that.

She was trying to be show that she was strong, that she wasn't the scared little girl she was the last time she was held as a hostage. She was stronger than that. She had grown up a lot since then. So why couldn't she stop shaking? Why couldn't she push back the tears and keep them pushed back? "I-I-I want to-to be strong enough, Je-Jere. I do. But-but, I can't-can't stop shaking." she stuttered out to him, shaking her head as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She wished that they would stop, the tears and the shaking, but she couldn't make them stop. They just kept coming, and she hated it.

He sighed as she gave her hands another squeeze before lifting one of his hands up and wiping away her tears. He didn't see her as weak or anything. He knew she was strong and could handle this. She was just scared right now, and he got that. Everyone got scared some times, them both being no different. Even he was scared. He was mostly scared for everyone else, but he was scared none the less. "Hey, you can do this, Becca. You can. You just have to take a deep breath and relax. We're going to make it out of this. I promise. You are going to go home tonight, and . . . and you're going to make up with your boyfriend because you love him and he . . . he loves you too. You're not going to die in here with me today, okay?" he told her, even though it killed him to confess that he knew she loved Klaus and he loved her. It was probably the last thing he wanted to admit to knowing, but it was what she needed to hear right now.

She stared at him for a minute before hesitantly nodding her head to him, squeezing his hands back in return. She knew that he was right, they could do this, but she just needed to hear him say it. "We're going home." she told him softly. Her smile was weak, but she wasn't lying to herself. She believed it, and she knew that he did too. "I-I'm okay now." she told him weakly with a nod of her head. He hesitated, but nodded as well. He checked on her cut, but there was nothing he could really do about it. He grabbed a wet paper towel and cleaned her tear stained cheeks before tossing it. He kept a firm grip on her hands as he helped her down from the sink. They both took a deep breath, sharing a quick look, before heading back out to the horror they were currently in. They could do this, they had each other.


	82. Hello Love

Thanks for the reviews! Glad to be done with this episode. I'm dying to get to the pageant episode and the christmas one. One more to go! lol I can't wait for the show to do come back, especially with the Kol/Caroline spoilers out there! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 73

%$#%$#%$#

Becca and Jeremy had come out from the bathroom once she was calmed down and cleaned up. She had settled for sitting at a table by the door, right where Connor could have a good eye on her. Jeremy stood behind him, watching on as he finished up the last of his trap. He had his eyes locked on the gun Conner had brought with him. The guy wasn't looking, if he could just move over a few feet, he could grab it. "You may be a potential hunter, but you make one move? I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand." Conner said out, not even once glancing back at him. Jeremy nodded his head slowly and moved back to where he had been before.

Becca looked away from him, zoning them out as she thought about Klaus. She knew that he was right, she shouldn't have lied to him about Kol, but it wasn't her secret to tell. Kol didn't want him to know, and Iliana didn't either. She knew that it was hard for him to trust someone, but they had managed to make it so far until she messed it up by sneaking around with Kol. Granted, she didn't cheat on him with him, but she still didn't tell him she was going to see Kol. She knew that it didn't matter to Klaus that nothing had happened between her and Kol, the only thing that mattered was that she had lied. It didn't help that it was lying to see his brother. It wouldn't be the first time she had to defend seeing Kol to him.

'_She hesitantly knocked on the front doors to the mansion and waited to see if another would answer her. She wasn't sure if they would, even if they were home to answer the door. She hadn't even thought once about if Rebekah would blame her as well or not. A few minutes went by, but still nothing. She had tried knocking again, but it did her no good what-so-ever. She was about to turn and leave to go back home, but one of the originals chose then to answer the door. She turned back around, hoping that it would be Kol, only to find that it was, instead, his older brother. "Klaus," She breathed out in surprise._

_He leaned against the door frame with his eyes crossed and an annoyed expression on his face as he looked at her. He gave her a brief look over to see that she was in her usual everyday attire of her little spring dress with leggings, as humans now called them, and a jacket to keep her warm from the cold breeze. "How stupid can one human be? To come here, could get you killed. You would be too, if not for the simple fact that I need you to make more of my hybrids." Klaus said out coldly to her._

_She winced at his coldness toward her. He had never been so cold and shut off from her before. He had always been playful and cocky when he talked to her, or even just when he was around her. He had never referred to her as simply just his blood bag either. He hadn't worded it like that, but she knew that he might have well of. "I just wanted to see how you and everyone else were holding up after last night." She lied to him._

_It was probably the first time that she had ever so willingly lied to him before, but she didn't want him to know that she had been here just to say thank you to Kol. She didn't want Klaus to know that his brother had kept her company last night, in her room and on her bed no better. He knew though, he always knew, and he was rolling his eyes at her lame excuse for a lie. "Oh, don't bother lying, love. We both know that you're only here to see my brother." He called her out on the lie._

_She bit her lip nervously, wondering how he had known already. He chuckled bitterly at her nervous expression. She was wondering how he already knew, and he was happy to tell her. "You should get better drapes, my dear." He told her with a knowing wink. She blushed and looked away from him. Had he seen Kol almost kiss her and taken it for something else? Had he not stuck around to see her push him away from her? "You two seemed very close all snuggled up sleeping in your bed." He told her with a bitter tone._

_She looked up at him then surprised. That was what he had seen and was now mad about? He saw them sleeping? Granted, they weren't in the best sleeping wear, but it had been the most innocent part of the night. "We were sleeping, Klaus. He wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't asked him to stay until I fell a sleep." She told him, defending her actions with Kol last night. She wasn't lying either, Kol had only stayed because she had asked him too._

_Klaus gave out a strained chuckle as he gripped onto the door frame in a death like grip. He didn't want to hear how Caroline had been right, how Becca fancied his younger brother and not him. "It would seem then that your blond vampire friend was not so off about your feelings for him as you had said she was last night. Have a good day, Miss Lockwood." He said to her as he tried to shut the door in her face, but her hand slapped the door and pushed it back open with all her might._

_He seemed to want to believe the worse of her no matter what she had told him was true and what wasn't. He was going to twist it in a way that made her guilty just so he could hate her. "It wasn't like that, Klaus. I was attacked by that killer going after the Founders. Kol saved me, and I asked him to stay until I fell a sleep. I didn't want to be alone, and I had no one else to call." She explained to him as she pushed past him so he couldn't slam the door in her face again_.'

She snapped out of her memory when the sound of someone walking met her ears, along with the sound of Conner's voice saying that they were coming. She wanted to scream out to run, that it was a trap, but Conner was picking her up from her seat and covering her mouth before she could get a sound out. Her screams were muffled as he dragged her back to where Jeremy was hiding what Conner had told him to hide. He pulled her behind the counter where Jeremy was and turned on the radio, blasting it as the lights went off and he yanked them both down behind the counter.

Becca could see the door opening between the crack between the bar and the wall. She watched as the man, one of the hybrids, came inside cautiously. Her eyes widened, her body starting to thrash around, when she saw him activate the vervain bomb. She screamed out when the door behind him exploded. She looked way for a moment before looking back to see him straining to get up. He was covered in nails and glass, but other wise fine. Corner quickly passed her over to Jeremy, giving him a warning look as he got up with the gun and hopped over the bar counter to get to the hybrid. Becca watched on as the hybrid, one that she actually knew since he had driven her home for Klaus a couple of times, raised up his hands in surrender.

Conner didn't seem to care as he took his shot anyway. Becca let out a bloody curling scream as it hit him dead in the chest, ripping out his heart as it right through him. He struggled for air for a moment before he dropped face first on the floor. Jeremy had to hold Becca back as she struggled against him, crying and screaming out as it all finally just got to be too much for her. Being held hostage was one thing, but seeing a friend have his heart shot out was something else entirely. "No! Dean! Pl-please get up! Ge-get up, pl-please! Let me go, Jeremy! I-I have to-to help him! Please!" she cried out as she struggled against him, fighting to be let go of so she could help her friend. She wanted to help him, even though she knew good and well that he couldn't be helped. He was gone, he was dead.

Jeremy lost focus of holding her back when he saw the mark growing on Conner's arm. He was completely hypnotized by it, he didn't even notice Becca slipping from his hold and grabbing the knife close by to them. Becca didn't think twice once they were close enough to him to stab Conner in the side. "You monster!" she screamed out as she did it. Jeremy was in shock as Conner growled and pushed her off. He winced as he took out the knife and tossed it aside. She was lucky she hadn't hit anything when she did that, but he knew that he would need medical help soon enough. He didn't have time to focus on it though. He surprised them both by grabbing Jeremy and firing the gun in his hand.

Becca screamed out as she covered her head, not knowing what was going on. Conner kept shooting, determined to hit his target. She looked up when it stopped momentarily and saw Stefan hiding behind one of the walls. She didn't even know how he had gotten in here, but she hoping that he got them both out of here before someone else died. "Conner, you don't have to do this." he called out to the hunter.

"Stefan." Jeremy called out, his voice full of worry.

Becca turned her attention to him, the sound of beeping now hitting her ears. Her eyes widened when she saw what Conner had pushed him onto. She sat up quickly, her eyes willed with fear as she saw the mat under his feet, the vervain nails filled bombs all around him. "Conner, we can end this right now. Just put down the gun and come with me." Stefan called out from the spot he was hiding behind.

"Sure, come out. I'll hand the gun over." Conner called back.

Stefan knew that this was the crucial moment. He knew that they wouldn't get out of this without someone dying, he was just hoping it wasn't going to be any of the humans left in the room. He knew that Klaus wanted Conner alive, but he knew that he wanted Becca safe and sound more than he wanted the cure. Becca was like Elena was to him. He loved her with all his heart, and he would gladly die for her. He knew that just by hearing it in his voice when he told him to make sure Becca got out of this alright. "Think about this. No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Stefan said out to him. He just needed to see the bigger picture in all of this. He needed Conner to see that it was better for everyone if he didn't get himself killed.

"I _don't_ make deals with_ vampires_." he snapped back at him, his tone making both teenagers flinch.

Becca looked up at Jeremy, her eyes voicing her worry for him loud and clear. Jeremy wasn't like Dean, he couldn't come back from getting hit with a hundred nails. He'd died, and she probably would too. She was in range, and they both knew that. Jeremy knew that because of his ring, he would come back. She would too, if he understood the cure she was taking, but at least then he would still wake up alive. She'd wake up dead, and he knew the last thing she wanted was to be a vampire. "Listen to me. If you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing, it'll all be for nothing." Stefan tried to negotiate with him, but it didn't seem to be working. "I can give you the truth. Put down the gun, and let Jeremy and Becca go." he went on, trying his best to change his mind. He was just hoping that he wasn't completely wasting his time here.

"Please!"

They all jumped at the sound o the doors opening and Elena popping inside of the room, her eyes full of worry for the three people she cared about inside. Stefan sighed in frustration when he heard her, she wasn't suppose to follow him in here. "Don't hurt him." she pleaded with Conner, who now had his gun trained on her. She knew that coming in here was a bad idea, it she knew that Stefan was going to hate her for exposing herself to Conner, but she couldn't let her brother get hurt. He was all that she had left.

"You come any closer, one of them are dead." Conner snapped at her as he turned the gun back on Becca and Jeremy.

Both teens were scared, but Jeremy was trying to be brave for both girls. He wanted to keep them both safe, and he couldn't even seem to do that right. Elena was a vampire, and Becca could blown up with him if he made one wrong move. "Elena, get out of here." he said out to his sister. He knew it was useless trying to tell her what to do, but it was worth a shot in hoping that she would do as she was told for once in her life.

Becca looked between Jeremy and Conner, not knowing what to do. If she moved, she could accidentally set something off or get someone shot, herself being included in that list. She had already pissed him off because of the knife incident, she didn't need to give him any more reasons to shoot her. She was still trying to process that her friend, granted they weren't close friends, but close enough, was dead. He had just driven her home the other day, and now he was dead. He was gone, never to do anything again. "He is the only family that I have left. Just . . . just let him go." Elena said out to him, hoping that she could convince him to just let her brother go. After everything, he was all she had left. She couldn't lose him too.

Conner wasn't hearing it though. He really just didn't care. He just wanted Stefan dead, and that was all. He knew how this was going to end, and he knew that it didn't look good for him at the end of this. He knew that going in, but he didn't care. He just didn't want them to get what the wanted by using him to get it. "You hear that? Your girl's watching." he said out to Stefan, hoping to bait him. "I will shoot the boy right in front of her, and then I'll shoot the hybrid's girl and send him her head in the mail! On the count of three." he threatened both of the teens, waiting to see what Stefan would do. "One." he shouted out when nothing happened. Jeremy looked at him in disbelief, what happened to all that potential hunter crap he was going on about? "Two." he shouted when still nothing happened. Elena looked terrified, same as Becca, not knowing why Stefan was waiting.

Stefan finally raised up from his feet, holding his hands up in surrender. Conner's gun was immediately aimed at him, but Elena had moved before he could shoot. She tackled him just as the gun went off. Only, instead of it hitting Stefan, it had hit Jeremy. "Jeremy!" Becca screamed when he was hit. She jumped to her feet, but stopped when she saw the mat. She couldn't get near him. "Stefan, do something!" she called over to him. He nodded and zipped over to them. He wrapped one arm around her and another around Jeremy before throwing the three of them over a table, the explosion going off just as he pulled the table down to cover them.

"Jeremy? Becca?" Elena called out.

Stefan lifted his head up, looking down at Becca underneath him. She was a bit banged up, but nothing was broken as far as he could see. She was knocked out cold from the blast, her head bleeding from where she hit her head. He looked over at Jeremy and sighed. He was quick to rush off to help Elena get free of Conner before he staked her or she killed him. He couldn't risk Conner being killed. He pushing him off of Elena, and didn't waste a second in taking off with him.

#$%^$%^#

Hours had passed since the incident at the Grill. Becca was sitting in front of her mirror in her bed room. Jeremy had brought her home once he was strong enough to, and Tyler had basically attacked her the second she had gotten through the door. She had told him what had happened to Dean, a hybrid she knew was close to Tyler, and she had only come back up to her room a few minutes ago. Tyler's friend that had been staying with them, Haley, had patched her cuts up. She felt stupid with the bandage around her head, but Tyler wasn't risking it. If she had died today, she would have woken up a vampire thanks to Kol's blood in her system.

She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, wincing when she saw the cut just below her cheek. She was tempted to touch it, but knew it would only hurt more if she did. She still hadn't talked to Klaus, she had tried calling him, but he didn't answer. When he called back, she had lost the nerve to answer. She had settled for giving him a quick text saying that she was alive and breathing. She was returned from her thoughts at the sound of her phone going off in front of her. She looked down and saw the name that was flashing on the screen, the picture of them together mocking her. She took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello?" she answered nervously.

"Hello, love."


	83. Awkward Hellos

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

So I'm thinking of putting up a poll for the latest episode.

- Do you want Becca with Klaus at the cabin?

- Or her at the school with Kol?

Chapter 74

#%$#%^#^%$^

The next morning felt even worst then the night before. She woke up with a yawn, attempting to stretch before she realized just how sore she really was. All that being thrown around the day before had really gotten to her. Not to mention the lack of sleep thanks to Tyler and his friends 'mourning' Dean all night. She laid up and rubbed her tired eyes as she looked around her room. She spotted her phone on her dressed and sighed. She had hung up the phone so fast the night before Klaus had even gotten out more than two words. She didn't know why she hung up on him, but she knew that things were awkward now.

She climbed out of her bed, still half asleep, and crossed her room. She yawned as she put on some deodorant and ran a brush through her hair before venturing outside of her room. She shivered as she made her wait to the stairs, having forgotten to grab her robe. So maybe fluffy shorts and a tank top weren't the best of things to wear during the winter, but she had gotten use to having someone holding her to keep her warm at night. She was half way down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Ty!" she called out to her brother, knowing that he would hear her where ever he was around the house. She hurried down the rest of the stairs, making her way straight for the door.

She had barely had the door open before Caroline was barging in with a box of things that clearly smelled of guy. "I brought your brother's stuff. Old laptop. His jersey. The charm bracelet." she said to her as she pushed the box into Becca's arms. She was more blown away that this was happening, she didn't even know that Caroline and Tyler were fighting in the first place. She stood there dumbfounded as Tyler pulled Caroline aside to talk. She just stood there in her pajamas with a box twice her size in her arms, not knowing what to say or do. She was brought back to what was going on when the box was suddenly taken from her.

She looked up to see that it was Klaus who had taken it from her. He turned and put it down on the side table behind them before facing her again. She shivered when the gust of wind coming in from outside. He noticed and shrugged off his jacket. "Here, love. Can't have you getting sick." he told her as he dropped the jacket on her shoulders, making sure it was nice and snug on her to keep her warm. She blushed and looked down as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. "Please don't tell me you'll be doing something similar with my things. I know we're in a rut, but join me for a drink tonight at the Grill. We'll talk." he whispered to her, even know he knew every person in the house could hear him. She kept her eyes on the floor, not finding it in herself to speak to him. He sighed when he realized she wouldn't be talking to him and surprised her by kissing her cheek before leaving with his hybrids.

She looked up at him in surprise, not expecting for him to be so gentle when she was being so cold him him. Tyler shut the door, snapping her out of her thoughts. She was even more confused when he, Caroline, and Haley just all started laughing. It didn't take her long to figure out that they had just pulled one over on Klaus, though. She just didn't know the point of why they did it. "Do you think he bought it?" Caroline whispered out to the two who knew what was going on, only confirming Becca's thoughts about them doing that little show to fool Klaus.

"Hell, I bought it." Haley laughed, causing the other two to laugh with her.

"Thanks for the heads up that he was here, Haley." Caroline said to her, receiving a small nod of welcome from the brunette.

Tyler looked between the girls around him. He was proud of how good Haley and Caroline were with tricking Klaus, but his sister was another story. It felt like he hadn't talked to her in forever, and clearly he hadn't. He didn't even know Klaus and Becca were fighting, let alone on the edge of breaking up. As much as he would love for that to happen, he knew that it would break her. For some reason, she loved Klaus. He didn't understand why, but somehow she did. "You girls were good liars, but you . . . what was that?" he asked his sister as he watched her fiddling with the sleeves of Klaus's jacket that he had given her. "Since when are you on the outs with Klaus?" he asked when she showed no sign of actually hearing him the first time. He still got no answer from her. He was about to ask again, but Caroline had nudged him and shot him a look to leave it alone.

She didn't know what to tell them, and she honestly didn't want to tell Haley at all. She didn't know her, and she might be her brother's friend, but she wasn't hers. Caroline seemed to catch on and sighed before going over to her and hooking her arm around hers. "Lets go upstairs. We haven't talked in a long time." she told her before pulling her toward the stairs and leading the way back up to her room. Once they got to her room, Caroline closed the door behind them before turning to her, a blown away expression on her face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, he's a psychotic monster, but since when are you giving Klaus the cold shoulder?" she asked her softly, hoping that that lowered the risk of Tyler and Haley over hearing them from all the way down stairs.

Becca held out a minute before sighing and falling back onto her bed. She didn't know what to do, and Caroline could tell as much. She sighed and laid out on the bed beside her. "We had a fight about Kol." she confessed to her blond friend beside her. She turned her head to the side to see her giving her a confused look. "Kol's been supplying my cure for me. I didn't want Klaus making a big deal out of it, so I didn't tell him when I go up to see Kol. He eventually caught on, and we had a big fight. I don't know where we stand now." she went on to tell her friend. She honestly didn't know how to handle this. Jeremy had been her first serious boyfriend, but things had never been this serious like they were with Klaus. It wasn't just a high school romance like it had been before.

Caroline looked over at her and sighed. She really didn't like Klaus, it was an understatement on how much she really didn't like him, but for some reason Becca loved him. She would never understand how that came to be, but she did. Caroline was her friend, she had to support her regardless. "Not that I like him or anything, but he makes you happy so maybe you two should talk it out? I doubt that one little fight between you two could mess you guys up, especially over Kol." she told her, even if she really wished that they would break up. She knew what love looked like though, and unfortunately Klaus and Becca were that.

She scoffed, knowing better than to believe that. She knew Klaus, and she knew how he was when it came to Kol. She never understood it before, but since meeting Iliana, she was starting to get it now. Klaus thought that Iliana loved him, but was holding back because of Elijah, a man she never loved. When in reality, she had always chosen Kol. She wasn't even sure if Klaus knew that. "You don't know Klaus, Caroline. He can be very stubborn, especially when it involves me and Kol." she tried to tell her. She couldn't explain it how she saw it to Caroline though. It was hard enough to get right in her head to herself, let alone to someone else.

Caroline didn't see it the way she did. What she saw, was that Klaus loved Becca and he wanted her back. That was plain to see just by how he was looking at her earlier. She never thought she'd see humanity in Klaus, but he never failed to show it when Becca was involved some how. "And he loves you, Becca." she told her, trying to get it through her head. "That guy follows around like a stray dog. He'd do anything for you, even ignore whatever fight you had." she went on to tell her. She knew that Becca never noticed how Klaus followed her around, but it was loud and clear for everyone else to see it. Especially when she had gotten really sick. He never left her side.

"So you think I should go meet him tonight?" she asked her.

Caroline was about to answer her when her phone went off. She motioned for her to hold on while she checked it. She read over the message from Stefan and suddenly got a good idea, but she knew that Becca wouldn't go along with it willingly. At all actually. At least, not knowingly. She quickly texted Stefan back before pocketing the phone and sitting back down beside her. "Totally. Sweet talk him for a little while wearing a little red number and he'll be putty in your hands." she told her with a small smile. She knew that she was working her friend, but Elena was in trouble.

Becca was blind to see that Caroline was putting a plan in motion. She was more concerned about making up with Klaus. She didn't like fighting with him, and she hated not seeing him every day and being with him. "You really think that'll work?" she asked her. She wasn't good with the seducing. She knew Caroline had done it before to get what she wanted, but that wasn't her. She wasn't that girl who wore heals and the short dress that showed off more skin than she was comfortable with.

Caroline sighed and got up from her bed. She crossed the room and started searching through Becca's closet. She searched for a few minutes before she found something that she had deemed worthy. It was nice strapless red dress that went mid thing and fit the frame, a nice dress she knew Becca never wore. "In this thing? It'll definitely work." she said once she was sure and turned toward Becca and showed her the dress. Becca's jaw immediately dropped, the rejection clear in her eyes.

"I am not wearing that." she immediately shot the dress down.

Caroline huffed, not seeing the problem with it. Becca had the body for it, and she knew for a fact Klaus would be drooling over her in it. That was what they needed, not that Becca knew that, but it was. She just hoped that this didn't back fire on her friend. She knew that this could end the worst for Becca if something went wrong, and it wouldn't look good for her since she was knowingly setting her and Klaus up. "Why not?" she asked her as she held it up to her. "You're going to look hot, you know." she continued on to bait her, trying to convince her to just wear it. She knew that Klaus would be a goner if he saw her in this, and that was what she was hoping for. They needed him distracted, and Becca in this dress would be the perfect distraction.


	84. Second Chances

Loved Kol tonight! I'm really hoping he sticks around! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 75

% $#%$#%^

After the afternoon of getting ready, Klaus had texted her a time to meet him at the Grill so they could talk. Caroline felt guilty for using Becca like this, but they needed to get to Elena, and this was the only way. Becca walked into the Grill, nervous as hell and dressed to kill. She looked around for a minute before spotting him by the bar. She took deep breath before heading over to him. She stopped beside him at the bar and look over at him. She gave him a quick look over and saw that he had put an effort into looking nice. She found herself blushing when he seemed to do the same. "You look . . . different, love." he said as his eyes lingered too long on certain parts of her.

She blushed, not use to the attention like he was giving her. She wasn't use to the skin showy dresses like this one. She wasn't even sure that he liked it. She couldn't tell if he was really liking the dress on her or not. She knew how he could get when it came to her. "Oh, um, Caroline picked it out. She's, um, she'd the one who convinced me to come actually." she confessed to him as she let her eyes lower to her shoes. She had even went as far as wearing heels, even though she hates them with a passion. She jumped when he grabbed ahold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You don't like it? She thought you would have." she went on to tell her. Only, she really wished that her mouth would stop talking already. She was acting as if they hardly knew each other.

He surprised her by slipping off his jacket and resting it on her shoulders. She blushed as she slipped her arms inside of the sleeves. It was almost as long as her dress was, but she tried not to think about it as she snuggled into the warm it brought her. "I do like the dress, sweetheart. You just don't look comfortable in it." he told her as he reached up and pushed back one of her curls. She smiled shyly at him and nodded, knowing that he was right. She was far from comfortable in this dress, but she had worn it for him. "Sit, Becca. Come join me for a drink. It doesn't have to be alcoholic, but a drink none the less." he told her as he motioned to the seat right behind her. He was hoping that she stayed with him, but he wasn't going to force her to stay if she didn't want to.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding her head and taking a seat up on the stool beside him. She was now very grateful for the jacket, seeing as if she hadn't have had it, he would have surely been able to see up the bottom of her dress. She was trying not to think about it though, even if it was harder said than done. "A drink, um, it sounds nice, Klaus." she told him, giving him a small smile as she glanced over at him. Her smile grew when she saw his face break out in a smile of his own. He ordered a drink and looked back over at her, the both of them smiling like idiots now. Neither seemed to mind much, seeing as they were getting along and laughing over something pointless.

$%&%&^%^&

A hour had flown right by, not that Klaus and Becca had noticed. They were laughing still at the bar. Becca had moved closer, taking the spot right beside him. He had an arm wrapped around her, keeping her close to him. He missed having her this close, being able to hold her like he was. It had only been a few days, but it felt like a lifetime. He wanted to be closer, but he wasn't about to do anything until he got her home. She deserved better than that. He knew that she did, but that didn't stop him from wanting to just kiss her again. He was watching as she explained to him about the up coming Miss Mystic Falls pageant. He could tell that she was trying not to sound excited to be in it, but he could see that she was over the moon excited about it.

He wanted to make sure she won, just to see her smile light up the room if nothing else. She deserved the win. She deserved to win, she was clearly the best running. He would do everything in his power to help her win. For right now though, he just liked seeing the excitement in her eyes. She was talking a mile a minute about everything she possibly could tell him, and he was trying not to laugh. Not at her, but just about how adorable he found it to be. He tugged on his hold on her waist, trying to get her attention. "Love. Love. Becca, breathe for just a moment." he whispered into her ear. He grinned when he felt her shiver under his touch. He was happy to know he still had that affect on her, even after their stupid fight. Maybe Kol hadn't beaten him yet.

He knew how Kol could be, especially when it came to the women in Becca's bloodline. It wouldn't have been the first time he had taken a girl he had fallen for away from him. He didn't want the same to happen with Becca. He couldn't help just stand by and let anything happen to her either. "Okay, I'm sorry for rambling." she said nervously as she lowered her head, trying to hide her blush. She hadn't went to go on and on about the pageant like that, especially in front of him. She hadn't even asked him to be her date yet, and she wasn't even sure that he would agree to be it at this point either.

He sighed and turned her around so she was facing him. She was confused as he cupped her face, only to be surprised when he kissed her. She was startled at first, but she soon melted into the kiss and moved in sync with him. A few minutes went by before he pulled back from her slightly, resting his head against hers, when the sound of his phone went off. He sighed and gave her another quick kiss before pulling out his phone. He growled when he saw Stefan's name and angrily answered it. "What?" he snapped. The last thing he wanted to be doing right now was talk to Stefan. As he listened to Stefan, he was growing more and more angrier by the second. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" he snarled into the phone. "Now why would I do that?" he asked, his tone tense and aggravated now. "Fine, but we keep this between us for now." he said into the phone after a minute of hesitation, which only confused Becca more. He hung up the phone and slapped a few bills on the bar before grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

%$#$#%^$^

Klaus had taken them back to her house, not telling her anything about what they were doing there. He didn't even say anything as he got out of the car. Something was going to happen, and he wasn't happy about it. She could tell that much from his silence at least. She followed after him, wondering what was going on. They had gotten to the door just as it had opened, one of Klaus' hybrid's standing on the other side of it. Becca saw the look of horror on his face when he saw them, backing up slightly as Klaus moved inside of the house. Becca looked past them and saw Tyler and Haley standing side by side, both of them tense and on edge. "Going somewhere?" Klaus asked him.

She screamed out when Klaus suddenly grabbed hold of the hybrid's neck, pinning him across the room against the banister. She covered her mouth in shock, knowing that the other two were just as surprised. This guy was twice the size of Klaus, but he was easily holding him down. "When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?" Klaus growled as he choked the hybrid as he lifted him up, lifting him high enough to make it so his feet no longer touched the ground.

Becca came inside of the house more, standing between Tyler and Haley now. She didn't understand why Klaus was doing this. She didn't even know what was going on. Klaus hadn't said anything to her on the way here, but she had a feeling that it was about something that Tyler had done by the guilty expression on his face. "It's not his fault, it's mine. I was distracting him. It's my fault she got away." Tyler said out, trying to save his friend that Klaus had pinned. He knew that it was his fault for putting him up to helping. He was just trying to make things right.

Klaus kept his eyes on the struggling hybrid under his grip. He knew that he was upsetting Becca, and probably confusing the hell out of her, but he had to do this. Just because he knew what was going to happen, didn't mean he liked this situation anymore than he would have if he didn't. "Well maybe you should be the one to die for it?" he snapped as he finally looked over his shoulder to Tyler behind him. He knew by saying that, he was hurting any chance he had made with Becca tonight, but he couldn't risk this now. He would have to do damage control with her later on.

"Klaus, no! Stop it, put him down. Please!" Becca pleaded with him, hoping that he would listen to her.

"No one has to die!" Haley pleaded as well.

Klaus snapped upon hearing her voice. He dropped the hybrid he was choking and turned, zipping over to her and startling her as he got in her face. She needed to learn her place, and who not to mess with. "Did I not say mind your business?" he snarled at her, his anger hitting it's boiling point now. He had had enough of this girl interfering with his hybrids. Especially Tyler. He knew that his ex-sired hybrid wouldn't be as much as a problem if not for the little wolf whispering in his ear.

Becca looked between them all, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She didn't even know who they were talking about. She couldn't help but feel left out, once again. She was always the last one to know, and she was starting to hate it. Even Klaus hadn't told her what he was accomplishing by doing all of this. "Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go." Haley went onto tell him. Becca had to give her some credit, she didn't even looked scared, nor did she flinch when he had snapped in her face.

"Haley." Tyler warned, but he was ignored.

Haley wasn't about to let Tyler get hurt for something she had pushed him into doing. All of this was because she had talked him into doing it. She cared about Tyler too much to let Klaus hurt him now. Especially not after all he went through just to be free of the hybrid. "No." she snapped at him, cutting him off from talking any more and ruining this. "You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me." she taunted him as she got in his face. "I'd rather die anyway instead of ending up one of your sired little bitches." she snarled back at him, making it clear that she wasn't going to be afraid of him. She wasn't one of his hybrids that he could just jerk around.

He was tempted, very tempted actually, to follow through with her threat. He really didn't like her influence on his hybrids. He didn't need that influence leaking over to Becca either, especially with them on the rocks at the moment. The last thing he needed was her putting thoughts about really ended it between them in her head. He was just hoping that he had gained enough ground with her tonight to keep that from happening. "Don't tempt me, little wolf." he snarled at her. His eyes flickered behind her for a second, only quick enough for her to notice since she was in front of him. She didn't seem to think anything of it though. "Becca, go wait for me in the car." he said over to her, reminding the others that the human girl was still in the room with them, confused out of her mind. She was slowly understanding, but there were still some blank spots that someone needed to fill her in on.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Tyler snapped.

He wasn't about to let her leave with Klaus after he had just threatened them. He wasn't going to let her leave with him period, actually. He would rather his sister and Klaus just break up already. He knew that this would end badly, and he'd rather her get over her broken heart now rather than later. He knew the plan was for Klaus to die, and he didn't want her caught in between that again. It was hard enough the first time when they had tried to get rid of him. "Tyler, it's okay. I'm just going to go bed. It's been a long night." she told him, trying to keep the tense from getting completely out of control. The last thing they needed right now was for a fight to break out or something.

She kissed Tyler's cheek and gave Klaus a small nod of her head before going to leave the room. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she heard Klaus speak to the hybrid once again. "Your existence, is to serve me. To please, me. Do you understand?" he said to him coldly. She didn't understand why he had to be cold. These hybrids did everything for him, and he treated them all like trash. It was times like this where she hated him for who he was deep down. She had to remember that he wasn't always going to be the sweet guy he was when he was with her though. That wasn't him, not around other people she guessed.

"I-I'm sorry. I won't fail you again." the hybrid said out softly, his voice cracking and small from his fear.

He was truly afraid of Klaus, and none of them could blame him for being afraid of him. On some level, each of the other three were afraid of him, even Becca. She had seen how cold he could be when he wanted to be. She knew that in the end, he wasn't the good guy she wished that he would be. He could be cruel and even evil at times. She didn't care at the end of the day though, she still loved him. She would stand by him when he needed her to, he knew that. He was just hoping it still applied after tonight. "No. You won't." he said almost sadly to the hybrid. Becca went up a few more steps before stopping dead in her tracks when she heard "Get out of here." come out of Klaus' mouth. She had expected him to kill the poor scared hybrid, not let him go. Sure, she was happy to hear that, but she was surprised none the less. By the looks on the other three's faces, they were just as surprised as she was.

The hybrid didn't hesitate on walking around him, wanting to put as much distance between him and Klaus as he possibly could. He only made it as far as the door before someone came through, driving a stake right through his heart. Stefan was now standing over him. Becca and Haley both screamed as the boy fell to the ground in pain. He wasn't dead yet, but he wasn't looking so good either. Klaus didn't hesitate to zip up to Becca's side just as Jeremy came through the door. "Jeremy?" Tyler asked out confused. "What the hell, man?" he snapped angrily, not understanding this at all.

"I'm sorry." was all Stefan said to them.

Klaus knew what was coming next. He didn't hesitate on pulling Becca's attention away, hiding her face in his chest. Haley screamed as it became clear what Jeremy was about to do as he raised up the ax in his hands. Becca flinched, gripping onto Klaus' shirt when she heard the disgusting noise of Jeremy beheading the poor hybrid. She slowly looked up from him, looking down in horror at her fried. His face was covered in splattered blood. He seemed to be more interested in looking down at his hand though. "Jeremy?" she asked out, her voice full of worry and confusion. She looked up at Klaus slowly, only to see him not even looking at her at all. He was smirking down at Jeremy, as if pleased with what had just happened. He didn't even seem to care that he had just lost one of his hybrids, like it was worth it. What the hell was going on?


	85. Dancing With A Killer

Sorry for the long wait! These past episodes have really messed with the muse for the story. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 76

%$#%$##%

It was finally judgment day. The Miss Mystic Falls pageant was here, and Becca felt like barbie doll as she was pricked and poked by needles. She was having her dress fitted at the last minute, her mom wanting to make sure it would look perfect later on. She was currently on her own, left to look at herself in the mirror. She had played it safe and went with a nice flowing floor length green dress. The sleeves fell off her shoulders, the neckline forming into a heart shape. "You know, that would be a nice dress, if you were planning on losing." a voice said out from behind her.

She gasped sharply as she spun around on her white wedges, stumbling slightly when she did as much. Her heart was pounding against her chest until she saw who it was. The voice should have a been a dead give away, but seeing her right in front of her, that was even clearer. It was like she was looking at herself in a mirror. "Iliana?" she asked out, surprised to see her here. She couldn't be here. Klaus was here, along with his hybrids she was sure. If one of them saw her, something was sure to go badly. "What are you doing here? Klaus is here, wasn't the whole point of hiding to stay under his radar?" she asked her as she hurried to shut the curtains to her room and lock her bedroom door. She wanted to make sure no one would accidentally stumble upon them together.

Iliana sighed, as if this wasn't a big deal at all. She walked over, the sound of her Chandelier Crystal Sandals clicking against the floor. She pulled Becca in front of the mirror, standing behind her as she rested her hands on her shoulders. The two could not be anymore different if they tried to be. While Becca played it safe with her usual green color, Iliana stuck out in a mini red dress, the neck line coming into more of a heart shape as it dipped low. Her dress was risky, daring to stand out. "Green is your safe color, you wear it far too much. It makes the dress boring on you." she explained to her. She looked around for a minute before coming back with another dress. "Now red dress," she started as she held up another dress for her to see. "Will stand out." she told her. She set the dress down, not even waiting for permission before she unzippered the dress Becca had already been wearing.

The green dress dropped to the floor, exposing her to the cold air. Iliana motioned for her to lift up her arms, which she did. The vampire slipped the red dress over Becca's head. The dress slipped down her frame with ease, flowing around her. Iliana went to work on adjusting it so it fit her right. After a few tug and pulls, Becca was ready to go. "Are you sure this is going to look okay?" she asked back to the woman behind her. When Iliana finished with the dress, she went to fixing up Becca's curls. While she wore her hair straight, it was clear that the curls worked for Becca. "Cause, I mean, I've seen the other girl's dresses. None of them are wearing red. I'll stick out like a sore thumb." Becca went on to say. She knew that she was rambling now, but she had never done well with all the attention. She wasn't like her brother, she couldn't handle the spotlight.

Iliana fixed the straps to the dress quickly, having left that as the last thing to do. Once she was finished, she turned her around to look at her. She pulled out the headband she had been wearing and replaced it with a better one. "There, now you're sure to win. The only thing you'll have to worry about is the dance, and if I remember Niklaus right, he won't let you fall." she told her almost sadly. It was moments like this, Becca remembered that Iliana might not have loved Klaus like he thought she had, but she had still been his best friend. She couldn't imagine how she must feel being so close to her best friend but not being able to tell him that she was there, that she was still alive. She couldn't imagine ever being able to do that to Jeremy.

She still didn't understand why Iliana had gone into hiding at all. Kol was her lover, she knew that he still loved her on some level too. Elijah had been her husband, granted it hadn't been willingly, but that didn't change that he was. Klaus was her best friend, he loved her. Some times, she knew that he still did love her just like Kol still did. The bottom line was though, they had been her family. They would have taken care of her, so why run and hide from them all for this long? She was about to ask her about it, when her chance to was gone as someone knocked on her door. "Love, your mother's looking for you. It's time to work the floor." Klaus' voice said out from the other side of the door. Becca's eyes widened fearfully, but before she could warn Iliana to leave, she found that the vampire version of herself was already long gone.

#%$#^%#%^

Another hour had gone by before Klaus had pulled Becca away from the crowd. They had spent the past hour going around the tables and talking to everyone. Klaus had to admit that he was impressed. For a teenager, she knew how to work a room. She knew all the right things to say, and how to fake enjoy someone's conversation even if it's boring the hell out of her. They had worked out a system halfway through. She would squeeze his hand every time it got to be too much and she needed to move on. He played the perfect getaway date. Now was one of those times. Only, instead of moving on to another table, he was sneaking her off to have her for himself for a few minutes.

She was laughing as he pulled her off where no one could bother them. She knew that he had been getting antsy. Unlike her, he wasn't patient with people. She was surprised that he had lasted this long without arguing with anyone. "Where are we going, Klaus?" she whispered to him as he pulled her away from the seeing eyes of the rest of the town's people. She knew that she had to stay in the spotlight, for her mother's sake. She knew how important today was for her. She normally hated being the center of attention, but she just had to keep reminding herself that today wasn't about her. She was doing this to make her mom happy and proud.

Klaus didn't stop walking until he was sure that they were alone and hidden well enough. He pulled her against a wall before she could ask anymore questions and attack her lips hungrily, kissing her as if he was a person starving for water. He pulled back to let her breathe a few minutes later, leaving her breathless. "I've been wanting to do that since you came out of your room in that dress." he told her lowly before stealing another kiss from her. She giggled and kissed him back quickly before taking a deep breath. "You're doing fantastic out there, love. You're a pro at this." he told her as he fixed the curl that had fallen into her face. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she looked today.

She smiled up at him, blushing at the compliment. She might be a shy person, but she had learned from the best. She knew how to work a room when she needed to. It was probably the one thing her parents did teach her. "Thanks for coming today, I know you must have had a ton of other things you'd have rathered been doing." she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew that even after their good long talk at the Grill, that they were far from being back to alright. They still had their issues to deal with, but she knew that it was probably the last thing he wanted to do.

He scoffed, not believing that she thought for a second that there was anywhere on this planet that he'd rather be right now. Things might have hit a rough patch between them, but that was over now. They were okay now. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." he told her, causing her to blush. He grinned, stealing another kiss from her lips. He couldn't get enough of her. The kiss quickly grew more passionate as their lips moved in sync. She giggled as he pressed her against the wall behind them. His hand go entangled in her curls, tugging at the as he gripped onto her hair. His other hand rested on her lower back, pulling her against him as his lips devoured her own. He missed kissing her, he missed touching her.

The kiss was suddenly cut off as he was hit with something from behind. He growled as he pulled away from Becca to see who had interrupted them. Becca blushed as she looked over his shoulder and saw a not too pleased Caroline standing there. If it wasn't bad enough that she had had to come here dateless while Tyler took Haley, finding Becca making out with the reason for that was worse. "You're messing up her hair and make up. God, can't you control yourself for five seconds. I swear, you're worse than a five year old. Come on, we've got to fix you up and get you out there for the dance. You, need to go find your spot with Jeremy and the others at the bottom of the stairs." she told them in a huff as she practically tore them apart. She didn't give them even a second to say good bye as she dragged Becca off to go fix her make up and hair.

Soon enough the girls were ready and in place to start. Becca stood at the top of the stairs with April beside her. Both had decided to wear a red dress, so many standing beside each other wasn't the best idea, but they were friends. She didn't really know the other girls, and she didn't feel as light headed next to someone she knew. "Hi, everyone. I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this years Mystic Court." Caroline announced as she started the applause. Becca's eyes searched the crowd below them. She smiled at the sight of her mom and brother both clapping. Her smile seemed to beam when she met Klaus's eyes below her.

He was here, she could do this. She took a deep breath as the applause died down and the music started up. She could do this, she could."To begin the procession, with Valerie Fell, accompanied by, Dylan Clark." she started off as the first girl headed down the stairs toward her date. "Next, we have Amber Wolverten. Accompanied by Hector Lindsay." she went on with the next name. Becca felt her heart racing as the names continued being called. She was coming up soon. Just a few more girls. "Next we have Rebecca Lockwood. Accompanied by Niklaus Mikaelson." that was her. It was her turn. She took a deep breath as she lifted up her dress enough to walk down the steps.

Her nerves seemed to settled as she descended down the steps towards Klaus. He was smiling right back at her, offering her his arm once she was close enough. Her smile was beaming again as she looped her arm around his, walking off to join the rest of the girls with their dates. She looked back to see Jeremy and April, only to find that he wasn't there. Jeremy hadn't sown up, he had stood up April. That was weird and now like Jeremy at all. She could have sworn that she saw him here too. "And finally, we have a last minute entry, April Young. Accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." she found herself stumbling over her words slightly as she and April both realized that Jeremy was nowhere to be found.

The applause started up again as Matt stepped up in his place. Becca smiled, not surprise that Matt had come to April's rescue. He was just that kind of guy. She returned her attention to Klaus across from her as the two came up beside them. Klaus mouthed 'just breathe' to her when he noticed how nervous she was. She nodded, giving him a grateful smile as she took a deep breath. As the music started, Becca smiled as she gave Klaus a curtsy and he gave her a bow. They raised their arms up, their palms just inches from touching the other, as they circled around the other. Once they came to a complete circle, they stopped and dropped their hands back down to their sides.

They then raised up their other hands, doing the same thing as they circled around each other in the opposite direction. Klaus gave her a playful smile to get her smiling and focusing on him instead of her feet. They stopped again once they moved full circle and dropped their hands back down for another moment before raising both hands up then, once again staying apart just enough not to touch their hands together. They circled around each other twice before coming to another stop. Klaus gave her a quick nod of his head, telling her that this was it. She took a deep breath before they both stepped forward toward the other. She placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder as his free hand dropped to her waist.

He held her as close to him as he could as they danced around the dance floor. She kept her eyes on him as he took lead. He stared right back at her, looking at her as if she was the only girl around him. Which was partly true, seeing as she was the only one who mattered to him. She lowered her eyes when the stare got too intense for her. She suddenly felt more worried about how she was dancing. He wasn't having any of that though as he lifted up her chin. "Chin up, sweetheart. The judges need to see your eyes." he whispered to her as he returned his hand to her hip where it was suppose to be. She gave him a small smile, remember the last time he had said that to her.

_'Klaus looked down at her with a longing look as she looked back at Caroline. She hoping that Kol only picked her because she was alone here tonight and not to get back at her for leaving with Klaus. She looked back at Klaus and blushed when she noticed him watching her with a faint smile. They took another step forward before he spun her around. She bit her lip as she put her hand on his shoulder and he moved his free hand to her waist. They started circling around, spinning slowly as they moved. "I'm glad you came tonight." Klaus said out to her as he kept his grip firmly on her waist to keep her from falling._

_Surprisingly, he didn't need to help her as much as he feared that he would. She was surprisingly a very good dancer all on her own. "I'm glad that I did too." She told him as she kept her focus down on her feet. He cheated in the dance as he raised his hand up from her waist and lifted her chin ever so slightly so she would look up at him and not down at her shoes. He was pleasantly surprised that she had worn ballet slippers instead of heels though. It suited her. "Chin up, my sweet. I told you that I won't let you fall." He told her as he moved his hand back to her waist and twirled her around again.'_

She smiled at the memory. It had seemed so long ago that they had danced with each other that night. She never expected to be dancing with him like this again, but she wasn't complaining about it. She personally loved dancing with him. She couldn't see herself dancing with anyone else besides him. She didn't want to dance with anyone else besides him. She had a feeling that he knew that too. It felt too soon as the song came to an and and they had to pull apart again and stand opposite from the other. They locked eyes again, both smiling upon realizing that the hard part was over now. If only they knew that they couldn't be anymore wrong about that.


	86. Kiss Of Death

Finally done with this episode! As sad as it's going to be, I can't wait to get into the real heartbreaking stuff for Becca. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 77

%$#^%#^%

After the dance, Klaus had sneaked Becca off with a bottle of champagne. They were walking the grounds, just talking about anything. Klaus was trying to get them back on track to where they could trust each other and not keep secrets. Becca felt guilty for still lying about Iliana, but there was nothing she could do. It wasn't her secret to tell him. If Iliana wanted him to know about her, she would tell him herself. They had found a nice bench to sit on soon enough. She stretched out her legs as he poured the glasses. He handed one to her before sitting down beside her with his own. "So would you ever take the cure?" she asked him, changing the subject from the dance to what was really going on.

She was honestly curious to see what he said. She couldn't imagine him ever wanting to be human, but she was still curious to see what he thought about it. She knew that Damon wouldn't take it, but she knew that Elena and Stefan would. She wasn't exactly sure about Caroline or Tyler though. "Why would I give up being the most powerful creature on the planet?" he asked her, giving her a look. She giggled and shook her head, knowing that she should have known better than to expect any other answer from him. "What about you? We could try it for you and see it's more permanent than the one Kol has." he asked her, voicing his thoughts to her. He had been thinking about that all the while he was in Italy looking for the sword.

She sighed, knowing that the question wasn't more towards her taking the cure than it was about her not seeing Kol. She knew that Klaus didn't like that they met alone. He hated knowing Becca was alone with his brother. A part of her knew that meant he didn't trust her, and that hurt, but she didn't want to fight with him anymore. "I think they're announcing the winner soon. We should head back." she told him as she finished her glass. She stood up and flattened down her dress before turning to look at him. She held out her hand for him to take, hoping that he did. She didn't want to fight with him about Kol, not today.

He held out for a minute, staring at her hand with a blank look. It was like he was debating taking her hand or not. She got worried for a moment, but she was able to breathe again when he finally nodded and took her hand as he stood up to his feet. "Lets go get your crown then, yes?" he asked her, giving her one of his best smiles. She gave him a weak smile in return as he kiss her hand before looping it around his arm. She took a deep breath before he lead her back to the event.

Once back, April had immediately pulled her away from Klaus to get to the stage with all the other girls. Carol was about to announce the winner. The two girls composed themselves once they got to the stage, taking deep breathes to calm themselves down. Becca looked out at the crowd then and her smile seemed to beam seeing Klaus standing in the front, smiling back at her. She scanned the group, looking for everyone else. Her breathing caught as her heart skipped a beat. In the back of the crowd, dressed to kill, was Kol. He had his signature smirk in place, knowing that he had caught her eye. He raised up his glass, as if mocking her from where he was standing. "The moment you've been waiting for." her mother said into the microphone, taking her attention away from Kol and back to what was going on with the pageant. "Caroline? Would you do the honors?" she said over to the blond vampire besides her. They shared a smile as she moved to the side to let Caroline stand in front of the mic with Elena coming to her side with the crown.

Becca wanted to focus on what was going on so badly, but the fact that Kol was here confused her. How long had he been here, and why was she just now noticing him? Had he seen her dance with Klaus? She wasn't sure why it mattered, but it did. "This years Miss Mystic Falls is . . ." she paused as she opened the envelope and pulled out the card inside. April and Becca squeezed each other's hands, wishing the other luck silently. "Rebecca Lockwood." Caroline announced into the microphone with a real smile lighting up her face as she started off the applause. Becca looked surprised, not expecting that at all.

She looked to Klaus first, laughing softly to herself upon seeing him whistling and clapping for her. She couldn't help her eyes flickering back to the back of the crowd then. Kol was still smirking as he clapped for her. He looked smug, like he knew this was going to happen. She hadn't realized how long she was standing there until April nudged her, telling her that she needed to move. She snapped out of it as she moved toward Caroline and Elena. She hugged her blond friend briefly before she moved behind her and put the crown on her head. Her mom came up next, hugging her quickly before putting the white glossy sash ribbon over her shoulder.

#$%%^$^&%

Becca was looking everywhere for Kol once she was free to do so. She wanted to know what he was doing here. It had taken awhile to get free of her mom and Caroline, along with everyone else who had wanted to talk to her, but she had managed it somehow. Now she was off looking for Kol, who seemed to like hiding from her today. She was crossing the bridge over the small stream when she finally spotted him. He was just standing her, still mocking her with that smirk. She huffed as she took off in his direction. Only, she didn't get far because a hand had caught her arm. "Becca, do you have a minute?" Klaus asked as he moved in front of her, blocking her view of Kol unknowingly. As much as she wanted to leave him and go talk to Kol right now, she knew that she couldn't blow him off.

"What is it?" she asked him.

She forced herself to look away from Kol fully and look in front of her at Klaus then. She gave him a sweet smile, wondering what he could want. She was still a little put off on the fact that he didn't trust her when it came to Kol, but she knew that he didn't know that. "I wanted to answer your question from before, if I wanted to be human again. That was rude of me to say what I did to you about Kol." he told her, apologizing for letting his jealousy take control of him. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it just slipped out when it concerned Becca and his brother. He couldn't help it, he knew how close they were.

Becca couldn't help but let her eyes flicker over her shoulder, looking to find Kol again. When she didn't see him, she sighed and gave Klaus her full attention then. She felt guilty for looking for Kol when Klaus was trying to tell her something important. He was trying to make up for what he had said earlier, and she wasn't even giving him a chance. "Once. I was on a trek in the Andies, and a humming bird . . . flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, it's tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun." he paused in his story, watching the small smile play on her lips. He loved watching her smile, not to mention he loved being the cause of said smile. "And I thought, what a thing. You know, to have to work that hard every day. Just to stay alive. To be on the constant verge of death. And how satisfying every day must be that it survived." he paused again to get control over his voice.

She studied his face, taking in every emotion that was crossing his features. He was being honest about all of this. He wasn't making up just to please her. He was really telling her about something so personal to him. "And that was the only time I thought about being human." he admitted to her, taking another deep breath to control the crack in his voice. She caught him off guard as she moved forward, kissing him for a slow minute before wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked taken back in surprised, not expecting that from her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. She looked over his shoulder and felt herself tense up when she spotted Kol again. His smirk was long gone as a glare replaced it. He was glaring at her and Klaus. She felt her cheeks flush upon realizing that and she hurried to look away, hiding her face in the crook of Klaus's neck.

%$#%^$^%

After everyone had gone home, Klaus included, Becca found herself at Kol's front door. She wasn't sure why she was here at all. It felt like she was pulled here to see him. The fact that it might be because of how frequently she drinks his blood, had crossed her mind. She had to wonder if that would affect her at all, but she didn't want to think about it right now. She raised her hand up to knock, but then thought better of it as she lowered her arm back down to her side. She went to turn around, fully intending on leaving, when the door opened behind her. "Don't tell me you're leaving before you even come in." Kol's voice said out to her, stopping her in her tracks. He had been listening to her pace for a few minutes now. He got tired of waiting for her to knock though.

She turned back to him and bit her lip, knowing that she should just turn and leave right now and go home. Coming to see Kol for her doses was one thing, but this was a personal visit to see him. One she didn't tell Klaus about, one no one knew she was here making. She should just go home and stay there, so why were her feet leading her back towards him. "Fine, but only for a few minutes. Tyler's been even more over protective since what happened with the hunter." she told him as she slipped by him and went into the house. He looked after her, grinning as he looked after her. He chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind them and followed after her.

She stood in the middle of his living room awkwardly for a moment until he came up behind her and handed her a glass of water. She gave him a weak smile as she took it from him and drank a sip of it. "Do you remember the first time we danced together at my family's ball?" he randomly asked her. She looked back at him and nodded her head curiously, wondering what he was getting at. "I believe I promised you a secret that night." he told her as he moved around her and plopped himself down on his couch. He motioned for her to come sit down beside him.

She bit her lip as she debating it over in her head. She hesitated for another moment before nodding and going to sit beside him. She took the spot beside him and he turned to face her, studying her face to see if she remembered or not. She could remember their dance that night almost as clearly as she had with her dance with Klaus. It wasn't that hard to forget, a lot of things from that night weren't, but she did remember their deal they had made during their dance that he had not come through for yet.

'_Kol grinned happily as he fixed her in his arms so she was sturdy on her feet once again. He was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing heels like the rest of the female population in the room. "You cheated." He whispered tauntingly to her. Her eyes widened up at him in fear, wondering what it was he thought she had done that would call for cheating. "You're not wearing heels." He whispered to her as they started to twirl around the ballroom together. Becca blushed, letting out the breath she had been holding, and looked down at her feet again. He chuckled when he noticed this and leaned in close. "It's alright, love. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." He whispered to her, sending chills down her spine as his breath hit her bare skin._

_She looked up at him in surprise as they returned to their right places. She was curious to see what it was he had as a secret. "And what's your secret, Kol? Are you not wearing proper shoes like me?" She asked back to him, teasing him as she gave him a 'scolding' look. He chuckled and he took her by surprise as he pulled her closer to him then Klaus had while they were dancing. "Not exactly, love. I won't tell you now, there's too many listening ears to hear. You'll be sure to know by the end of the night though. I give you my word on that." He told her in a whisper as he kept her close to him this time._

_She blushed and looked away from his haunting brown eyes. She couldn't help but feel the pull that she felt when she was around him intensify when she got lost in his eyes. She shouldn't be attracted to him though. One original was enough of a problem for her, especially when other said original was Klaus. Speaking of Klaus, she looked back around to see how he was doing with Caroline. She blushed when she realized that they were both now watching her and Kol with a curious look. She looked back and hid her face in Kol's shirt. "Don't hide from them. You deserve to shine tonight, your beautiful face, as well as your dress." He told her softly as they slowed down their dancing. He knew that the dance was coming to an end soon, he just hoped that Becca didn't end it any earlier then it already was going to be._

_Becca blushed as she slowly raised her head up to look at him again. He grinned when he saw her small smile, and the blush ever so present on her cheeks. "Ah, and there it is. That smile the shines just as bright as your dress, if not even more so in my opinion." He told her with a laugh as he saw her smile grow even more on her angelic face. She giggled and blushed more, causing him to grin even more as he laughed with her. "And I get a laugh too! I am truly blessed tonight, aren't I?" He laughed to her as he raised her hand and twirled her around, taking her off guard as she laughed out and twirled around back into his arms_.'

She smiled shyly at the memory, looking away from him as if she could hide what she had just remembered from him. He chuckle and reached up, brushing back a loose strand of her hair before stroking her cheek. Her face turned red as she blushed at the contact. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I fancy you, Becca." he whispered to her, pulling back slightly to see her reaction. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat when she realized that he was leaning back in, only this time, it was to kiss her. She knew that she should have moved, but it was like she was frozen in place. He paused just inches from her, his eyes flickering down as he gave her another chance to move. When she didn't, he crashed his lips onto her's hungrily.

She squeaked at the kiss, her eyes wide for a moment before fluttering closed as he kept kissing her. She didn't kiss him back right away, apart of her knew that this was wrong. She was hurting Klaus by kissing Kol, but apart of her knew this felt right on some level. He started to pull away when she wasn't kissing him back, but her lips had finally moved against his own. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, cupping her face with one of his hands. His other hand had then moved down her frame, stopping at her leg as he wrapped it around him. His body hovered over her's as he laid her back on the couch, his hands moving back up her thigh.

His lips found their way to her neck, sucking on the skin of the crook between her shoulder and neck. A moan slipped out from her lips, only encouraging him more as he nipped at the skin. His hand rose up higher, now slipping under the end of her dress. It was then that she realized that this was going way too far. "Stop, Kol. Stop, get off." she said out breathlessly as she pushed at his chest. He didn't seem to hear her though, all he could think about was that he finally had her. "Kol, stop it." she said more clearer, her voice now loud and clear. He had heard her this time too.

He lifted his head up from her neck, his eyes confused on why she had wanted to stop. He had been just getting started. He honestly didn't want to stop. Not just because he wanted to bed her, but because he really did like her. It wasn't just a joke to him. He wasn't about to admit that to anyone though, least of all to her, but he knew that it was true. "What? What's wrong?" he asked her, confusion clear on his face as he watched as she slipped out from underneath him.

He was left dumbfounded as she hurried to gather up her things and pull on her jacket. Her hair was a mess from how he had been tugging on it, and her dress was all twisted up. "I-I-I, um, I'm so sorry. Th-this shouldn't have happened. I-I need to go home, like, now. Good night, Kol." she hurried to say as she basically ran from him. She felt so ashamed as she hurried to her car. She climbed inside and went to start the car, but her hands were shaking too much. She found herself breaking down as she rested her head against the steering wheel of her car. She had just done the worst thing she could have ever done.

Back inside the house, Kol was seeming to come back from his shock. He had finally made his move on Becca, and he had started to get somewhere, but that was when it went bad. She had run from him, really run from him. He knew that she had been enjoying it, her moan had said it all, but then why would she pull away like she did? He didn't understand, why wouldn't she want this? They had been dancing around it for weeks, that was loud and clear to everyone. Why not just do it and get it out of their systems? He was determined to believe that that was why he couldn't get her off his mind. He just needed to have her because he knew that he couldn't. Even after that kiss, he was in denial. He couldn't believe anything else.

He couldn't believe that he was falling for her.


	87. A Best Friend Is Needed

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 78

#^%^$^%$^%

Becca woke up the next morning in her own bed. She knew that she had a long week set out in front of her since she had won the pageant, but she could care less about any of that. All she could think about was how she had cheated on Klaus with his brother. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying all night, but she couldn't help but touch the tips of her fingers to her lips. She could still feel the charge Kol's kisses had shocked into her. She wished that she could hate the kiss, but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to herself no matter how badly she wished that she could.

'_She smiled shyly at the memory, looking away from him as if she could hide what she had just remembered from him. He chuckle and reached up, brushing back a loose strand of her hair before stroking her cheek. Her face turned red as she blushed at the contact. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I fancy you, Becca." he whispered to her, pulling back slightly to see her reaction. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat when she realized that he was leaning back in, only this time, it was to kiss her. She knew that she should have moved, but it was like she was frozen in place. He paused just inches from her, his eyes flickering down as he gave her another chance to move. When she didn't, he crashed his lips onto her's hungrily._

_She squeaked at the kiss, her eyes wide for a moment before fluttering closed as he kept kissing her. She didn't kiss him back right away, apart of her knew that this was wrong. She was hurting Klaus by kissing Kol, but apart of her knew this felt right on some level. He started to pull away when she wasn't kissing him back, but her lips had finally moved against his own. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, cupping her face with one of his hands. His other hand had then moved down her frame, stopping at her leg as he wrapped it around him. His body hovered over her's as he laid her back on the couch, his hands moving back up her thigh._

_His lips found their way to her neck, sucking on the skin of the crook between her shoulder and neck. A moan slipped out from her lips, only encouraging him more as he nipped at the skin. His hand rose up higher, now slipping under the end of her dress. It was then that she realized that this was going way too far. "Stop, Kol. Stop, get off." she said out breathlessly as she pushed at his chest. He didn't seem to hear her though, all he could think about was that he finally had her. "Kol, stop it." she said more clearer, her voice now loud and clear. He had heard her this time too_.'

Just the thought of the kiss made her entire body tingle. It wasn't just his lips that she could still feel on her, it was his hands too. His touch had made her skin feel as if she were on fire or something. She had never felt that way before, not even with Klaus. He made her heart skip a beat, but he never made her skin burn when he kissed her like Kol had. She felt even more guiltier just comparing the two of them. What kind of person was she if she did that? It was bad enough that she had kissed him, but it was just plain cruel for her to compare the two brothers. She shouldn't even know how it feels to kiss Kol.

She felt disgusted with herself knowing that she had actually enjoyed kissing Kol. Apart of her wanted to hate herself so much for what she did. She wasn't any better than Jeremy had been when he kissed Ana. She had been so heartbroken over that. That had been what really broke them up, he had kissed her. What would Klaus do if he ever found out that she and Kol had kissed? She didn't even want to think about it. She was honestly afraid of where her mind could go just trying to find an answer to that question. As much as she didn't hate the kiss with Kol, she didn't want to loose Klaus either.

She jumped a mile out of her skin when her phone went off, alerting her that she had a text message. She was almost tempted to just ignore it, answer it later saying that she was just in the shower or something. She briefly wondered if it would Kol or Klaus. A scarier question popped up in her head then. Which one of them didn't she want the text to be from? She sighed, not liking that she had to even ask herself that question. She should want it to be Klaus, her boyfriend. The one guy who has done nothing but protect her since they first met each other. Even when he didn't know her, he protected her like he did. Nothing could touch her while he was around.

That was why she loved him. He had never once lied to her or hurt her. Okay, so maybe that part wasn't true. At least physically he hadn't hurt her. He was always there when she needed him to be. Yet it was Kol who came through for her when she needed it most. Ever since then, their friendship had changed. She didn't want to see it, she wanted to just keep loving Klaus like she had been, but she couldn't just deny that something was there anymore. There was, and there was nothing she could do about it. It didn't make kissing him behind Klaus's back any better though. She knew that she had to tell him, but she didn't know how. Kol was his brother, that would kill him.

She jumped again when Tyler opened her bedroom door. She hurried to wipe her eyes before looking up at him. He paused at what he was about to say when he noticed her red puffy eyes. He knew right then that she had been crying. "Hey, you alright? I'd think the new Miss Mystic Falls queen would be bouncing off the walls right now." he asked her, his worry clear in his voice. He might have been busy all morning helping one of the hybrid's break the sire bond, but he was fully alert now upon seeing his sister like this. He hated to see her cry, but he'd at least feel better once he knew what it was about.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes again as she climbed out of bed. She had forgotten that Tyler offered to drive her to school. She hadn't even gotten dressed yet. Quite honestly? She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go. She didn't want to risk running into anyone she couldn't face today, like Rebekah. Just because she hasn't seen her in a few weeks, didn't mean that she couldn't just pop up and know what she did. "N-nothing, Ty. I-I'm fine." she managed to get out as she looked around her room for something to wear. She froze as she picked up the dress she had been wearing that night.

Flashes of that night, of Kol kissing her and running his hand under her dress, appeared in her head. She jerked out of her thoughts as she threw the dress away from her. She suddenly didn't want to wear a dress ever again. "You don't look fine, Becks. Come on, this is me, just talk to me." he said over t her as he watched as she looked through her closet then and found one of the rare pair of jeans that she owned. She didn't want to talk about this to her brother, he wouldn't understand. She knew that he didn't like Klaus, at all, so he would be bias as to what she should do.

She looked through her clothes for a nice shirt, ignoring her brother's question as she pulled off her night shirt. Tyler quickly turned his head, not wanting to see his sister in just her bra and panties. He knew that she was dodging answering his question then. He sighed, telling her to meet him downstairs, before leaving her be to get ready for the day. She looked back at the closing door with a sad look before pulling the shirt over her head and slipping on her jeans. She didn't wear them often, but they were comfortable enough to wear. At the very least, they won't remind her of her unfaithfulness to Klaus.

%$#%^$

She didn't know how it happened, or why she had come here, but instead of going to school she had gone to Jeremy's house. Tyler may have let it slip that Matt was here babysitting him to keep him from killing any of their friends. She knocked on the door before poking her head inside. "Matt? Jeremy? It's Becca!" she called out to them as she slipped inside of the house and closed the door behind her. She couldn't see them anywhere, but she could hear them talking close by. Which meant that they were downstairs. She followed their voices to the living room and saw them playing the X-box.

They both stood up upon hearing her come in. It didn't take either of them long to see that she had been crying. Matt glanced between them before excusing himself from the room so he could leave them alone. Becca didn't hesitate to hurry over to Jeremy and throw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. She needed her best friend, no matter if he was going crazy or not. "I messed up, Jeremy. I don't know what to do." she sobbed to him as she buried her head into his shoulder. She knew that she was being selfish for going to him for comfort when he had worse problems going on than she did.

Jeremy was tense when she touched him though. He had use to be so use to her touch, but now? Now he didn't know how he was suppose to act. She was dating Klaus, the one vampire he couldn't kill. He was also the one vampire he wanted to kill the most. Becca had been his girl. They had been solid and good before he came into town and slowly charmed her away from him. Granted he hadn't helped himself by kissing Ana in front of her, but he was only human. He made a mistake. Nobody was perfect, and by the looks of it? Becca was learning that the hard way. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and brushed back her hair, trying to be comforting to her.

The two sat like that for a few minutes. Matt had left the room after coming back to see them like that. Jeremy had been crawling out of his skin all day since he had gotten here, yet Becca had him relaxed within minutes. Jeremy sighed, knowing that Becca would have to tell him what was going on at some point. "What's going on, Becks? What did you do?" he finally asked her after giving her the few minutes that she had needed to calm down and catch her breath again. He brushed back her hair, running his fingers through her curls like he had use to do when he would comfort her.

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and she curled up against his side. She missed these times when they were how they use to be, before all the cheating and relationship got in the way. It was just them, just Becca and Jeremy again. She really did miss that more than anything else. "Kol kissed me last night," she paused as she looked up at him nervously. "and I kissed him back." she confessed to him. She looked away from him, not wanting to see him judge her just yet. She knew that kissing Kol was wrong, even more so since she liked kissing Kol, but she wasn't ready to have someone else tell her that just yet.

Jeremy could feel how tense she was under his arm. She was scared that he was going to judge her like everyone else would. As if he could judge her. He was probably the only person who knew how it felt to be in her place. He had kissed another girl while they were together. Which was probably why she came to him in the first place, he might know what to do about this situation. "I'm not gonna judge you if that's what you're waiting for, Becks. You made a bad call, we all do it. Reminds us that we're human." he told her as he squeezed her shoulder, trying to be of some comfort to her. He was rusty on the best friend areas of their relationship, which he regretted.

He was seriously the worst friend ever. He knew that his sister would tell him not to worry about it, he's been going though a lot, but that doesn't excuse not being there when Becca needed a friend. He knew that this wasn't a new problem though. Everyone had their own problems, especially in this town, but it always seemed to be Becca who got the short end of the stick when it came to getting support from her friends. "That's the thing, Jere. I don't regret kissing him back. I mean, the timing couldn't have been more worse, but I don't regret doing it." she told him as she finally looked over at him. Tears were shining in her eyes still since she had just been crying again.

He looked a little surprised at that. He knew that Becca loved Klaus, it was painfully obvious that she did, but now there was Kol? He got why they were close, he was the one who saved her life and continued to save her life every time he gave her a new dose of her cure. They were friends before that though. So now that he thought about it, he didn't know why he was so surprised by the fact that she didn't regret kissing Kol. "Are you going to tell Klaus about the kiss?" he asked her curiously. She looked down at her lap then, shrugging her shoulders slightly. He sighed when he saw the motion, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it. "You have to tell him, Becks. You know better than anyone that you'd want to know about it." he told her, talking from experience. He hadn't had the choice of telling her about the kiss with Ana he had had while they were together. Becca was literally walked in on it.

She tensed up again, knowing that he was right. She knew that she needed to talk to Klaus soon before someone else told him. Obviously they still needed to work some things out if she didn't regret kissing someone else. How was she suppose to tell Klaus that though? He wouldn't understand, she knew that for a fact. Klaus only saw it two ways. Either you're with him, or you betrayed him. She had always been on his side, but how would he take this news of hers? She didn't want to make his and Kol's relationship anymore worse. "I know I have to tell him, but I don't know how. We had such a great time at the pageant, I don't want to ruin that by telling him I kissed Kol that night." she told him, the worry clear in her voice now as she looked over at him.

She jumped a mile out of her skin when her phone went off. She was half convinced to just chuck it at the wall, not wanting to see if it was Klaus or not. She spared Jeremy a look before pulling it out from her pocket though, looking down at her phone with a confused look. "Is it him?" he asked her, in which she only replied with a quick head shook. Upon seeing her confusion, he moved closer to see who it was. It was a text from Caroline, telling her to get her butt over to the Salvatore mansion for a girls night with Elena and Bonnie. "You should go over there. You need a night to relax anyway." he told her, taking her by surprise. She looked unsure for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

She surprised him even more as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She missed having him holding her. She missed her best friend, and it was times like now that she remembered why. "Thanks, Jere. I really needed this." she told him as she kissed his cheek before pulling back from their embrace. She wasn't ready to leave just yet though. She was just all full of surprises as she grabbed hold of his hand. "Enough about me now. How are you holding up?" she asked him. She knew that he was going through something too. He needed a friend right now just as much as she did. The two ended up just sitting there catching up for hours. They didn't even notice that Matt had left them there alone. It was just them, just like it use to be.


	88. Girls Night Horrors

Thanks for the reviews. So I guess being sick does help a little. Get actual writing done lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 79

!$# % %$$#

Come nightfall, Becca had showered and packed before going over to meet the others at the Salvatore house. Caroline and Bonnie were already there, and the girls were just getting settled in when she got there. Elena explained to her how Damon and Stefan had gone out of town for something they said was urgent. So, they were making the best out of it while they could. "For you." Elena said out as she passed Bonnie a bottle. "One for you." she said as she passed another to Caroline. "Another one for you." she continued on as she then passed one onto Becca. The three girls all smiled in delight as they took the bottles happily from her.

Bonnie was searching through the rest of the box Elena had brought down. Becca had joined her in search, both making a face when they found the blood bag. Both girls had seen their fair share of them, considering who they were friends with and dating, but it still grossed them both out. "I am assuming this one's for Caroline." Bonnie said out as she held up the blood bag for the other two to see. Caroline seemed to light up at the sight of it as she reached out for the blood bag.

"Actually, it's for me." Elena said out as her hand got there before Caroline's could and took it from Bonnie instead.

All three girls looked blown away. As far as they knew, Elena couldn't stomach blood bags, anything that wasn't fresh blood actually. Yet here she was, ready to enjoy a blood bag right in front of them. They watched on in slight disgusted, but still amazement, as she sucked down some of the blood inside of the bag. "Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire." Elena told them happily as she took another sip from the blood bag in her hands.

"That's amazing." Bonnie exclaimed, both she and Becca happy for their friend.

Unfortunately, their blond friend wasn't as pleased with hearing this. Becca looked over confused to see Caroline with a less than happy face. That confused her mostly because she thought Caroline would be happy for their other friend, not upset from the news. "Uh, what do you mean 'thanks to Damon'?" she asked her, her tone of voice matching her not so pleased expression on her face. Becca and Bonnie shared a worried look, this wasn't going to go over well, not at all.

Becca studied her blond friend for a moment, wondering why she wasn't happy for Elena like she and Bonnie were. Usually Caroline was the most excited about any good news, especially with things being how they were now. Yet, here she was, being the judgmental one. "Well, he suggested that I try it again, so I did, and it did." Elena told them with a shrug of her shoulders as she took another sip. Becca watched as something crossed Caroline's expression, she knew something that they didn't. "No more snatch, eat, erase." she said, her excitement back as she rounded the couch to go sit with the rest of them.

Becca and Bonnie shared a look, knowing that Caroline wasn't going to stop there. She wanted to make her dislike for Damon very clear, and that was what she was going to do. "So where is my . . . least, favorite Salvatore?" she asked, the bitterness clear in her voice. That caught the other two's attention, seeing as none of them knew exactly where the Salvatore brother's had gone. They would have expected them to be here since Jeremy was on a killing spree of vampires. Not that he's killed more than one yet, but he certainly wanted to.

The other three girls all sighed, knowing that Caroline was in one of her moods tonight. They just hoped that it didn't last all night. The last thing any of them needed was the two vamp girls getting into a fight. That would be hell to clean up afterwards. "Out with Stefan for the night. Don't wait up. Brother bonding." Elena read out loud from the message on her phone in her hands.

If only her answer could be the end of this conversation. Caroline had to push it further though and make things between the four of them all awkward. They knew that their blond friend could take things too far sometimes, and now was one of those times. "Hm. So you guys, check in texts now? What else do you do?" she asked her, her bitterness now extremely clear in her voice. She wanted it to be clear that she disapproved of Elena wanting to be with Damon, even if it ruined the mood of the girl's night.

They all knew that Caroline had every reason to hate Damon, and she wasn't any fonder of Klaus when it came to Becca's decision to be with him, but that didn't give her a right to trash them in front of the girls. She could tell them that she didn't like them, but she didn't need to keep reminding them that she didn't. "I know you're not the biggest fan, but . . . I kind of just changed my life. Would you mind just laying off all the hate?" Elena asked her, trying to get Caroline to lay off just one night before having a moment. She didn't even know that she slept with Damon, now she really didn't want her to know. If this was how she was acting to just a text, she couldn't imagine how she would react to them having sex.

Becca already felt guilty enough about her kiss with Kol, she didn't need Caroline judging her if she knew too. That was the last thing she needed, no matter how much she wished that she could tell them and get their take on what she should do about it. Talking to Jeremy had helped a lot, but he wasn't a girl. He didn't know how to handle stuff like this, not how she needed it handled at least. "Okay. New girls night rule. No boy talk, yeah?" she interrupted the before a cat fight could occur. That was definitely not a good idea, especially since they were both vampires and it could get bad fast.

"Plus, why talk when we have this?" Bonnie added in, taking Becca's lead as she held up a bag of herds.

"Is that stoner tea?" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at that, shaking her head. She wanted to have fun tonight, but not that badly. Besides, she figured if it was, only Becca would really feel the effects of it, and that's not fun for the rest of them. "It's spirit tea. It opens up your cha, or whatever." she told them with a shrug of her shoulder, shooting Caroline a quick look when she scoffed. "Come on, it's not drugs. Shane is helping me do natural magic, without having to access the spirits." she explained to the three of them. Elena seemed to light up at the idea of it. Caroline wasn't so sure about it, of course, and Becca was just curious.

"Mhmm." Caroline scoffed.

"Don't judge." Bonnie scolded her.

Being the only human in the group, Becca was the only one who didn't really have a handle on any of this stuff, but it was nice to still be included in things like girls night. But it looked like it wouldn't be her ruining all the fun tonight. It was Caroline. "Okay fine. I here by vow, not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening. Even if you three are potentially ruining your lives, as I stand idly by, it's your choice." Caroline announced, giving them all a look that meant that she believed that she was right. She didn't like Damon, Klaus, or even Professor Shane, and she wanted to make that clear to them. Which, she did.

"I'll drink to that." Elena announced as she took another sip from the blood bag in her hands

Bonnie was nice enough to pass out the bottles that Elena had given out earlier. A smile lit up on all of their faces, even Caroline's now, as they took the bottles. Tonight was definitely about to get a lot better, that was for sure. "Cheers." they all said out as the clanked their bottles together. Each of them opened their bottles and took their firsts gulps of the liquor in their hands. Becca ended up choking a little on hers since she hadn't drank much at all, which only seemed to create laughter by the other three at her expense. Not that she minded, it just meant she needed to drink more and get use to the burning feeling. This night was going to be fun, even if it killed them.

%$%^$^

Once the liquor had started to effect them, the four girls had loosened up and were dancing around the living room. The music was blasted, and Caroline and Becca were dancing on top of the coffee table together. They were all over the place just having fun for once. Bonnie had even ended up taking a video of them on her phone. Somehow, they had ended up making it up to Damon's bathroom and sitting around his bath tub. Becca was the most wasted out of the four of them, seeing as she was the only lightweight in the room. Her head was laying on Caroline's lap, her feet laid across Bonnie's. "I have a confession to make." she announced to her friends. "I kissed Kol Mikaelson, and I li-liked it. I-I mean, he's, like, a really good kisser. Like,_ really _good." she blurted out, holding her hand up drunkenly.

The three of them just laughed, the alcohol getting the best of them. If they had been sober, they probably would have scolded her, but now they were just giggling messes. Caroline rolled her eyes, wanting to let out another opinion on what she thought. Becca was as bad with the Mikaelson brothers as Elena was with the Salvatore ones. "Does Klaus know how much you like kissing his brother?" Bonnie asked her, giggling as she messed around with her phone in her hands. She was doing something to the video she had shot downstairs when she was recording them dance around.

Becca shook her head at that, knowing that Klaus didn't know yet. He was probably the one person who didn't know now, and that was what she was guilty over. She knew that she needed to tell him, she just didn't know how. "Shhh, don't tell him." she shushed her, holding a finger to her lips as she did. "I-I still have t-to tell him. You know what, I think I'll call him and tell him." she said out as she laid up and looked for her phone. The other girls seemed to know, even in their drunken state, that that was a bad idea. A very bad idea knowing that it was Klaus that she'd be telling.

"Oh my god, I love this bathtub!" Elena declared, getting everyone's attention now.

Even Becca had looked over and stopped looking for her phone, which is what they had wanted to do. Caroline spotted her phone and quickly snatched it, knowing that just because she was distracted now, didn't mean that she wouldn't try again later. She was just looking out for her friend. Even if she hated Klaus, she knew that her friend was happy with him, and she wasn't about to let Becca sabotage that because she was drunk. "Why don't we come in here and hang out more often?" Elena asked the three of them as she got comfortable in the tub. She was unknowingly opening a can of words by asking that as well though.

Caroline couldn't help herself now. She was drunk, and she needed to say it. She had held back on Becca's kiss with Kol, but this was like Elena was asking for a free shot at trashing Damon in front of her. It was too good of a chance not to take. It was like she just needed to say it. "I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ ridden skanks that Damon's lored into his den of liquidity." Caroline laughed, having took the shot Elena had laid out for her to use against him. Unfortunately, it wasn't as funny to the other three as it was to Caroline. Elena sat up in the tub, wishing that Caroline hadn't reminded her of that. Bonnie and Becca shared a wary looked as they looked between Elena and Caroline. Looks like the fun was over now, Becca thought to herself. "Okay, I'm sorry. I have been good all night, I am stopping now." she apologized when she realized that she had broken her promise. She hadn't meant to, it had just slipped out.

Too bad what was done, was done. Everyone was sobering up now because of the comment, and the happy mood was gone. "No, don't stop on my account. Rip away, I mean, it's only Damon, right?" Elena snapped back. Before the fight could really start, Becca jumped to her feet, holding her hand over her mouth. "I'm going to be sick." she told them before hurrying out of the room to go throw up. Bonnie shot them both a look before hurrying to go after her to make sure that she was okay and didn't puke on anything non-replaceable in Damon's bed room. That was the last thing they needed.

%$#%^$^

Bonnie and Becca were downstairs on the couch when Elena came storming down, Caroline coming down hot on her heels. Bonnie looked up from the sick girl to see that neither girl was anymore happier than they were when the two left the room. "You slept with him! Are you out of your mind!" Caroline said out angrily as she hurried after her. Bonnie and Becca were both taken back, not knowing what to say as Elena went to cleaning up their messes from before.

Obviously they had missed something big when they left the room. Bonnie handed Becca the glass of water, telling her to keep drinking as she went to Caroline's side, confusion clear on her face. Caroline quickly filled her in, telling her that Elena had slept with Damon. Becca looked down at the glass in her hands. So maybe her kissing Kol wasn't the worst thing she could have done. Elena sleeping with Damon was definitely worse. "The party's over, you guys need to leave." Elena said back to them angrily as she continued to clean up the mess they had made earlier. She just wanted her friends to be supportive, but it didn't looked like that was happening. She was an idiot for thinking they would be.

Caroline really didn't mean to upset her friend. She just wanted them to be safe and happy, and she can't see them being either of those things with the guys they were moving toward now. Klaus might be evil, there was no question there, but she honestly believed that he loved Becca with all his heart and would do anything for her. Stefan might have his moments, but he was the better choice compared to Damon too. There was no doubt about that. "Don't be mad, okay? We're just looking out for you." she told her vampire friend before turning to her other brunette friend. "Becca too, seeing as she's not doing any better." she told her, giving her a look that told her that they would be talking about her kiss with Kol later on when things weren't so tense.

Elena didn't see it as a bad choice though. She honestly really liked Damon, maybe even loved him too. She knew that it was a bit soon for that, but it's not like the feelings were starting. They've been there for a while, and she was just finally admitting to having them now. "Do you think it makes me happy, that you guys hate him?" she snapped at them as she spun around on her heels to face them. "I get it, his track record has been kind of spotty, but I don't hate him. I can't, he's . . . I think I'm falling in love with him." Elena confessed to them, wishing that they would just accept this now. They wanted her to be happy, didn't they? If she was in love, why couldn't they be happy for her then? Just because it wasn't with Stefan, it didn't make it any less real.

Just hearing it seemed to upset Caroline all the more. That brought Becca to her earlier thought. Caroline knew something that they didn't, and Becca had a feeling that it was about to come out whether Caroline meant for it to or not. Some times Becca really hated being right. "Urg, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. You're sired to him." she blurted out, talking before she realized what she was saying. Stefan hadn't wanted her to say anything, especially to Elena, but she just couldn't listen to her talk about Damon anymore. She knew that it wasn't real, just like before when Tyler was sired to Klaus. None of it was real.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked out as she stood up and moved beside Bonnie.

Elena was just as confused as they were, and Caroline seemed to realize that she had let the cat out of the bag. She was never good with secrets, especially when she was drunk. She did warn Stefan that she was going screw this up. Which, she just did. "I . . . look, I'm sorry, that it came out like that, but it's true. Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags, and suddenly . . ." Caroline started to explain to the three of them. Elena didn't want to hear any of it though. She refused to believe her blond friend.

"No. No, there's no way." Elena cut her off.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked out from behind Caroline.

Even if Elena didn't want to admit it, they all knew that this was serious. They couldn't just ignore what Caroline had said. Even Becca knew that knowing this was important. She couldn't help but think about the kiss with Kol. She had wondered if Kol's blood had effected her feelings for him, but she had wanted to just brush it off. Now, hearing this, how Elena was sired to Damon, it made her worry about how Kol's blood was effecting her. "Yeah, ask Stefan about it. He can explain it better than I can." Caroline told them, not thinking anything of it. She didn't see how talking to Stefan could be a bad thing.

Clearly, Elena didn't think as much.

If anything, Stefan knowing only upset Elena more. She hated knowing that Stefan knew about this before she did. It was her business, yet both Caroline and Stefan knew before she did. She wasn't even sure if Damon knew. Caroline knew though. _Caroline_. For some reason that upset her the most. "I'm sorry, you talked to Stefan about this?" she snapped, disbelief in her eyes. She couldn't believe this. It was one thing to trash Damon in front of her, but to tell her that both she and Stefan knew something personal about her and Damon's relationship before they knew? That was crossing a line.

Caroline was only making it worse though. She didn't see why Elena was upset. If anything, she wasn't even aware of the real reason as to why Elena was upset with her. Becca and Bonnie shared a look, knowing that this was only going to get worse as long as Caroline kept talking. Which, they knew she would. "It's not your fault, Elena. Okay, Damon took advantage of you." she went on to tell her. She thought Elena was upset because she knew the only reason she was with Damon was because of the sire bond. She didn't understand that the feelings were really there. She didn't want to understand.

Elena was done now though. She didn't want to hear anymore of what Caroline had to say to her now. She was done listening to her bad mouth her and Damon's relationship, or just trash Damon in general. "Okay, you need to leave." she said coldly to the blond standing in front of her. Caroline, not to mention Becca and Bonnie too, were all surprised at how cold she had sounded just then. "Now." she snapped when Caroline didn't move. So she took matters into her own hands as she moved around her and went to go show Caroline the door.

"Elena," Bonnie tried, but it was no use.

"Come on." Caroline tried after her, but like when Bonnie tried, it was no use.

Elena wasn't listening to any of them. She wanted Caroline and her judgments gone, and she wanted them gone now. If Bonnie and Becca wanted to judge her too, then they could leave with her. She didn't want them here if they weren't even going to try and be supportive of her. She was happy with Damon, regardless of a sire bond or not, and that wasn't going to change just because they didn't like it. "I said leave." she said angrily as she opened up the door to make her meaning clear to her. She wanted her gone. Becca felt her heart stop at the sight of three of Klaus's hybrids at the other side of the door though.

"Hello, girls."

Without warning, Kim, one of Klaus's hybrid's that she recognized, zipped in and pushed Elena into the wall and out of the way. Another one pinned Elena to the wall while Kim went for Becca. The third was quick to restrain Caroline. Elena managed to get the upper hand on one of them though. Unfortunately not for long. Bonnie held up her hand, trying to get them to back down as she messed with the lighting. "Stop!" Kim shouted as she held onto a struggling Becca. "One bite from a hybrid and either one of them are dead, remember? Not to mention how easily it'd be to snap this one's neck. Just a flick of my wrist, that's all it takes to do it." Kim warned her as her hybrid face came out, making her warning all the more clear to Bonnie.

Bonnie slowly dropped her hand, the lights going back to normal. With a nod of her head, the other two hybrids tossed Caroline and Elena aside, taking off with Becca before they could bounce back from the toss. Caroline was the first to jump back up to her feet, looking around for their other friend. "Becca?" she called out, but it was just a waste of time. Becca was gone, and they were screwed. Tyler was so going to kill her for losing his sister. She just hoped that they could get her back before something even worse happened. Like Klaus finding out that his hybrids took Becca. Now that would be bad.


	89. True Intensions

Thanks for all the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 80

%$##^%$%$

So where being human had it's perks, being tortured was not one of them. Since vervain and stakes wouldn't work. Kim had retorted to just breaking bones. Course, she couldn't just leave it that simple. She had to heal her, and then rebreak the bones. If only she knew that feeding her blood wasn't helping her any. She was still going to feel the pain tenfold after this torture. Not to mention, she already had vampire blood in her. If they went to far, she'd be turned. Only, she'd have both Kol and Klaus' blood technically in her system. As Kim snapped her wrist the wrong way, she screamed out in pain, thoughts now gone. All she could think about was the pain. "Wh-why are you doing this?" Becca cried out as the hybrid girl tightened one of her chains. Oh yeah, did she mention that they chained her to a wall in her own family's barn? Well, they did.

Where was Elena and Caroline? Why hadn't they found her yet? Couldn't Bonnie do a spell to find her? What about Tyler, he should be able to hear her, shouldn't he? He was with Haley tonight. Between the two of them, one of them should be able to hear her, right? Tears rolled down her face. She just wanted to go home and sleep everything off. She wanted to sleep in her own bed and just be where it's safe. "To show Tyler's who's in charge." she told her. She was actually smiling too, amused by Becca's pain. God, Klaus really knew how to pick his stupid hybrids, didn't he? She really had to tell him to be pickier if he's ever able to make them again. She let out another scream as Kim twisted her wrist more.

"Stop! Stop it, Kim." Tyler shouted as he and Elena came running into the barn.

His eyes flickered down to his sister. She was crying from the pain of her wrist being broken so badly. She lifted her head up regardless of the pain though and gave him a weak smile, knowing that he would come to her rescue. He was her big brother, it was his job to. "Becca's with us. She's my sister, Kim. Alright, we're all on the same team." he tried to tell her, just wanting her to let his sister go. This didn't involve her, it was between the two of them. He just wanted Becca to be released and for Elena to bring her home. Becca was his first concerned, and he knew that Kim knew that.

"She's on your team. Not mine." Kim reminded him as she raised back up to her feet.

Both Tyler and Elena turned their heads then as more of the sire-broken hybrids filed into the room. Becca looked scared upon seeing them. Not for herself, but for her brother and Elena's safety. They were out numbered, clearly. Kim looked smug, knowing that Tyler was going to lose this fight. She returned her attention to Becca then as she crouched down beside her again. She kept her smile on her face as she bent Becca's broken wrist the other way, causing her to scream out in pure agonizing pain. "_Stop it_! Stop!" Tyler yelled as he fought against the two hybrid's holding him back. Just hearing his sister in pain was breaking him. He hated hearing her screaming in pain and knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Ease up, Kim. Klaus won't like this." one of the other hybrids, the only one still sired to Klaus, said out to her.

They all knew how special Becca was to Klaus. Not just because she was half of the blood he needed to complete the hybrid's, but because he was in love with her. She was his little human pet that he kept around. They all knew this, and they all knew how badly it would hurt Klaus if something was to happen to her. "That's a very good point." she said out as she smirked down at Becca, a new idea coming to her. "Do you think he'll like this?" she wondered as she reached over and picked up a stake. "Even if she's not a vampire, I'm sure this will still have the same result." she told them as she held it up for them all to see. She knew just seeing it would only upset Tyler more.

Which it did. Tyler felt useless to his sister right now. She was hurt and scared, and he couldn't help her. He couldn't save her as long as these hybrids kept their grip on him like they were now. He couldn't save her life once again, just like all the other times before. He could never protect her, not when she needed him the most. "_Kim_! Don't do it. I swear to god." he threatened, though, that was all he could do if he couldn't get free of these hybrid's soon. He was just hoping he didn't get free too late.

Both he and Elena panicked when Kim had raised the stake up to Becca's heart, fully intent on killing the human girl. In the hybrid's mind, there was nothing more in this world that Klaus loved more than this girl. She wanted him to feel how it felt to have that love taken away from him. "No! Wait, wait, wait! If you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts, then torture me instead. He needs me alive to make more of you. He might love her, but he loves his hybrids more, we all know that." Elena tried to convince her. "You want real revenge or not?" she taunted her. She was a vampire, she could take the abuse they were giving Becca. She also knew that if they could get them away from the human, then they could get a handle of this.

Becca looked away, staring off at the ground then. She knew that Elena was just trying to save her, but it still hurt to hear it. She even knew that Elena wasn't lying. Klaus's hybrid's came first, and they always would. She looked back up when she felt the weight of Kim get off of her. She watched as she walked over to Elena, her hand latching onto the vampire's neck to choke her. Tyler took the distraction and pulled free, zipping over to the girls as he pulled them apart, pulling Kim away from the group, and digging his hand into her chest. Both Elena and Becca gasped in surprised, neither having saw that coming. "Stay back!" Tyler snapped at the other hybrids. "I'll rip her heart out right now." he warned them, wanting to be crystal clear on the fact that he would do it if they tried anything.

He had to show them who was in charge, even if it meant doing this as a way to show them that he was serious about this. He wasn't going to let them walk all over him, but he wasn't going to be Klaus 2.0 either. "Kim put you all at risk today, but I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want." he told them as he looked around the room. "Now we broke the sire bond. But if you want to be free? We _have_ to work together." he went onto tell them all. "No one can step out of line. Now you're either with me, or you're against me." he said firmly, the dominance clear in his voice. He turned his head back to Kim then, hiding the wince as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Submit. Submit or you die." he snarled at her. A moment went by before her knees gave out and she bowed before him. She had submitted. He pulled his hand out of her chest once she had.

As she was gasping for breath, he raised back up to his feet. Both Elena and Becca were watching him with horrified amazement. Becca didn't know whether to be proud of her brother or afraid of him. She slowly tore her eyes away from her brother, as did Elena, to see that Kim wasn't the only one kneeling down for him. One by one the hybrids all fell down to one knee, showing their respect to Tyler. "Tyler?" Becca asked out weakly, bringing their attention back to the fact that she was hurt and chained to a wall. He didn't waste any time going over to her once he realized what was going on.

He was quick to pull the chains pull of her, being careful of her wrist. He bite into his arm and held it up to her mouth. As much as she didn't want to drink anymore blood, she took small sips until she was sure that her wrist was healed. "It's going to be alright. I'm taking you home now." he told her as he brushed back her bangs from her eyes. He moved her arm around his neck as he slipped one of his hands under her knees and the other behind her back. Without strain, he was able to pick her up from the dirt ground, adjusting her slightly in his ams once he was up straight. With a small nod to Elena, the three were gone. They were getting as far away from there as they possibly could.

%#^%^$^%

The next morning, Becca had sneaked out of the house and went to Kol's. She knew that they needed to talk. Not just about the kiss, but about the side effects of what his blood could be doing to her because she was drinking it so often. She didn't bother knocking as she went inside of the house. "Kol? Kol, are you home? It's Becca!" she called out as she closed the door behind her and searched around for him. She couldn't find him anywhere though. It could be possible that he just wasn't home right now. He could be out feeding or something equally as important to him.

"Come back for more, love?"

She jumped a mile and spun around to see Kol standing behind her. She found an instant blush crawling up onto her cheeks at the sight of him standing so close to her. Leave it to Kol to scare her when making himself know to her. "I-I, um, I had a question. About us." she told him, scolding herself mentally for stuttering. She didn't want to sound nervous, it might give him the wrong idea of what she wanted out of his visit. "Elena's sired to Damon and now she thinks she's in love with him. I was just wondering if that could happen with us. I drink your blood every day, there could be side effects." she asked him, looking to him for answers she wasn't even sure she wanted. It would help things make more sense, but it wouldn't take back what she did.

Kol hide the look of hurt after hearing her question. He knew what she was really asking him about. She wanted to know if her kissing him back was because of the blood. If her feelings for him were real or not. She didn't want them to be. She wanted Nik. She wanted to forget about the kiss between them, and she wanted him to give a way to do that. Because she couldn't possibly like him on her own. "Sorry to give you bad news, darling, but anything you feel for me is real. We have no bond because of the blood. You have feelings for me, and you kissed me back because you wanted to kiss me back." he told her smugly, wishing that he could be cold to her right now. He didn't want her to see that her question had hurt him.

He was Kol Mikaelson, he didn't get his feelings hurt. Especially by his brother's girl. So she looked like Iliana, he didn't even care. As far as he was concerned, they were two separate people completely. Becca was a completely different person compared to Iliana. It didn't take long for him to figure that out. Not like it did Nik. Why couldn't she take that into consideration? Or the fact that when her life was on the line, it was him who had saved her life, not Nik. "I was just wondering, Kol." she told him, knowing that she had hurt him. She could see through his attempt to hide his hurt from her. He hated and liked that about her.

He watched as she tuned to leave, she was just going to_ leave_. Something inside of him seemed to snap knowing that. He moved without thinking as he zipped forward, pushing her back into a wall near by them. She gasped in surprise as he pinned her wrists down. Both were panting as they locked eyes. "I know you feel something for me, Becca. It's not because of the blood or any bond, it's because you are feeling something real for me. And that scares you, doesn't it? Your world isn't perfect anymore because you have feelings for someone who isn't Nik." he practically growled lowly to her as his nose touched her's. He needed to be this close to her. He felt like something was pulling him to her, and that was what scared him.

He wasn't about to sit back and watch her ignore it though. She shook her head, not wanting to believe him. He could be wrong, it could have something to do with the blood. But then again, that's a lie. She knew the feelings had started long before she started drinking his blood every day. "I-I don't know wh-what you want me to say, Kol." she told him, her eyes searching his to try and tell what he was trying to accomplish by doing this. She couldn't see what he thought he was going to get out of this. There wasn't anything, besides pointing out something that was already clear. That there was something between them.

He shook his head, letting her arms drop back down to her sides. He still kept her trapped between him and the wall though. He was happy to see that wasn't even trying to leave though. She was right where she wanted to be, whether she knew it or not. "I don't want you to say anything, Becca." he told her as he leaned in closer. Before she could react or push him away, he closed the space between them and kissed her hungrily. He wanted to prove his point, that the last kiss wasn't just a fluke. She squeaked in surprised and pushed as his chest, but he didn't let go. Soon enough, like he knew she would, she stopped fighting him and kissed him back.

He grinned into the kiss, knowing that he had been right. She wanted him, and there was no denying it now. He pressed himself against her as he let his hands roam her frame. The moan slipping out from her lips only seemed to encourage him more as he kissed down her neck, nipping lightly at the skin. She snapped out of it, remembering why she couldn't do this, and pushed him off. "No, Kol. I'm with Klaus, not you. You don't get to do that." she told him as she tried to catch her breath. She moved away from him, straightening her clothes and her hair just as quickly. She didn't even give him a second to recover before racing off to the front door and leaving him behind. He was left standing there frustrated and alone.


	90. The Hurtful Truth

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is really short, but the next chapter is a lot longer, promise. I do no own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 81

$# %$#$

A week had passed since the disaster of a sleep over. Becca had been avoiding Klaus, and Kol as much as she could, by all costs. She couldn't find the strength to tell him about, not one, but now two kisses that had happened between her and Kol. She needed to figure out what she wanted and how to tell him. She had tried the day after it had happened, but she had backed out when she actually saw him. She couldn't do it. Not because she was afraid of him or anything like that, but because she knew it was going to break his heart, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Thankfully the Miss Mystic Falls stuff was keeping her busy. She had to help her mom plan the winter party all week. Unfortunately, stalling time was now over. She had dressed in a nice white dress. One that was formal, but still comfortable with the warm weather. She had been helping her mom set up all morning, and now she could finally relax, at least until Klaus got here and she talked to him about what happened with Kol. She knew that he was here somewhere, seeing as she was standing in front of one of his paintings. It was of a giant snow flake. Caroline, who was walking around outside, had seen it and thought it looked lonely, but she didn't. She thought it just looked beautiful, one of a kind. "You know, I almost did an ice princess, but I figured you'd like this one more." a voice said out from behind her. She turned to see that it was Klaus.

She felt her heart skip a beat with how nervous she was. She gave him a weak smile, in which he returned with a real one as he came up beside her. She tensed up as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She felt even more guiltier when he was being cute and romantic like this. "Klaus, we need to talk." she told him as she pulled free from his hold on her. She knew that it probably only confused and worried him, but she wasn't taking the guilt well. At all actually. She wasn't one to cheat, least of all with the guy's brother. That wasn't her. She'd rather willingly drink blood then cheat on Klaus. She did honestly love him with all her heart, that she knew for sure. There was no doubt it how much she loved him.

She couldn't deny that she had feelings for Kol either though. Not after those kisses. She couldn't keep secrets from Klaus though, not about this. He deserved to know. He had every right to know. She was his girlfriend, and Kol was his brother. If anyone deserved to know, it was definitely, _absolutely_, him. "Alright, what about?" he asked her, looking wary now. She had never pulled away from his embrace before. That probably worried him the most, not to mention the fact how nervous she looked now that he really looked at her. She just shook her head, pulling on his hand to take him outside. The last thing she wanted as for this to be town gossip. This town was horrible when it came to the personal stuff.

He finally had it and didn't want to wait any longer to find out what was so important. She sighed and pulled him over to one of the benches, sitting down and motioning for him to take a seat beside her. He warily did. "Look, I need to tell you something, and it's not going to be good. I just . . . I just want you to know that no matter what, I still love you and I still want to be with you, Klaus." she started off with, though instead of comforting him, it only made him more worried. She took a deep breath before looking up slowly at him again. "I kissed Kol, twice." she confessed to him, holding her breath to see how bad his reaction would be upon hearing what she had said.

She wasn't prepared for what she got though. The expression on his face, killed her inside to see. He looked almost destroyed, like she had ripped out his heart and stomped on it by just saying that. She never wanted to be the cause of his pain, yet there it was. "I'm going to kill Kol when I get my hands on him." he growled out, pulling his hand away from hers. She shouldn't have been surprised that he did, but it still hurt regardless. She couldn't let him hurt Kol though. She should have known better than to kiss him back either time. It was her fault, and she knew that.

She snapped out of her thoughts when he stood up, fully intent on going though with his words. She latched onto his hand, pulling him back down beside her. She wanted to explain herself to him, and not to mention, she didn't want Klaus to use the stake they all knew Rebekah had, against Kol. She knew how Klaus was when he got upset, he killed someone innocent. She just wanted to stop that from happening this time. "Talk to me, Klaus. Don't just walk away. It wasn't all Kol's fault. I kissed him back both times." she told him, just wanting him to understand. She didn't want him to hurt Kol. She should have known better than to have kissed him back in the first place.

Before he could say anything to her, she was grabbed and pulled up to her feet. Tyler had a good grip on her wrist and was pulling her away. She looked back to see Klaus now standing up on his feet, his fists clenched as he glared off to the side. At least it wasn't at her, she thought to herself. She wanted to stay positive. Once Klaus was out of sight, she turned her attention to her brother, who was still pulling her away. "Ty! Tyler, stop. Ty, where are we going?" she called up to him, wondering where he was dragging her. Her brother had yet to say one word to her, and it was beginning to worry her. He looked almost sad about something, and that worried her more.

He didn't slow down until he was sure Klaus couldn't hear them talking. The last thing he needed was this plan falling through because he was saying his goodbye to his sister. He wasn't about to leave her again though without saying some kind of goodbye to her though, not after the last two times that he did. "Look, Becks, we need to talk about something important, and you can't tell Klaus about it." he told her once he finally found a spot to stop and pulled them away from the crowd. He gave the crowd one last look over before turning his attention fully to his sister. "Haley found a witch to do the body switching spell." he told her, though he could see that she didn't understand what that meant.

"So?" she asked him.

He sighed deeply, knowing that telling her what he was going to do was going to be one of the hardest things he had to do today. He still had to tell their mom, and he didn't have a clue how that one was going to go over any more than he could guess how this one was going to go over either. "The hybrid's are moving against Klaus tonight, Becca." he confessed to her, knowing that she wasn't going to take it well. "We're gonna encase the body in concrete after he put him into another body and then bury it." he hurried to start explaining to her. He knew she was only going to hate it the more he explained, but he needed her to know about what was going on.

As it really clicked in her head what he was talking about, her eyes widened. He wanted to get Klaus out of the picture, kill him if he could. The only reason she knew he wasn't, was because that would mean him and everyone else would die with them. "Y-you can't do that, Tyler. I mean, this is Klaus. He's my . . . I love . . . who would be stupid enough to volunteer to do this anyway?" she fumbled for words. Tyler suddenly looked guilty and she knew exactly who had been stupid enough to volunteer to do this. "Tyler, no. No. No, yo-you're not doing this. I don't . . . how can you . . . why would you even . . . I don't even know what to say." she went on to tell him. At least, she was trying to process what he was telling her the best that she could. She didn't know how to take all of this in though.

He sighed and moved forward, cupping her face. He wiped her tears away, wishing that he wasn't the cause of her tears. He hated making her cry like this. He had been there the first time she watched them take down Klaus. It had destroyed her. He hated being the reason behind her being upset like this again. "Hey, look. It's not forever. It's just long enough for the hybrids to completely disappear." he tried to explain to her, but he could still see that she didn't like it. "This started with me, Becks. This has to end with me. I need you in my corner, Becca." he pleaded with her, wishing that she would just understand. She loved Klaus, he knew that, but blood ran thicker than love.

She just shook her head, not being able to tell him what he wanted to hear. As much as she had already hurt Klaus today, she couldn't stand by while her brother sacrificed himself to have Klaus buried in cement. She took a deep breath before moving forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't, Tyler. I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I still love you with all my heart. You're my big brother." she told him, not wanting to lie to him even if she knew it would hurt his feelings. The moment was broken when the sound of her phone went off. She pulled away slowly and took out her phone confused. "Hey, Damon. I can't really . . . yeah, um, I'll meet you at my house . . . yeah, bye." she said into her phone before hanging it up and looking back at her brother. "Mind running me home?" she asked him with a sheepish smile and a shrug of her shoulders. He sighed, giving her a look, before nodding his head and motioning for her to come on.


	91. Holiday Memories

Thanks for the reviews. As for the suggestion, it wouldn't work since Iliana's from Kol's bloodline and either way, Becca loses her cure. Iliana's blood mixed in with Kol's blood and some herds are Becca's cure. So just killing off Iliana wouldn't work. Sorry. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 82

#%^$%^^&%

After texting her mom to have April fill in for her, she packed her bags and waited for Damon and Elena on her front steps. They were bringing her in as back up for Jeremy. They were using Elena and her happy family memories to get Jeremy to stop wanting to kill her, but in case that didn't work? They were going to see if Becca worked. Damon kept her outside in the car while they tested Elena with Jeremy first. She was stuck outside alone for a little over a hour. She kept checking her phone, not knowing if she should be relieved or upset over the fact that Klaus hadn't even tried to message her since Tyler had pulled her away. She jumped when there was a knock on the window. She looked over to see that it was just Damon. He motioned for her to come on.

She nodded and got out of the car. He could see that she was nervous and sighed, putting his arm around her. He wasn't so sure why she was doubting this. He was a century old vampire, and even he could see how much the kid still loved this girl. "Relax, it's going to be fine. This will work, the kid is crazy about you." he told her, trying to make her relax. If anything, it just made her feel guilty. That's one more heart she broke. Granted, he broke her's first, but that wasn't the point. She didn't want to mess this up, she had already messed up too much today as it was. She couldn't mess this up too.

They walked inside to see Jeremy and Bonnie looking at old pictures in a photo album, trying to see if the memories worked, she guessed. He stopped, pulling her back with her. He motioned for her to stay hidden until he gave the signal. She shot him a look, not knowing why he had to add in more dramatics than there needed to be. She rolled her eyes, but stayed while he moved forward into the room. "Survey says, wrong. Professor Shane's been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much, if he thinks using a vampire to suppressed the need to kill another one, is going to work on a hunter. It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a master cleanse." he explained to them. "Just find someone else to attach your warm fuzzy detour feelings to. Like, I don't know, her?" he told them as he motioned for Becca to come out. Jeremy and Bonnie were both confused on what he was doing though.

Becca came out of hiding with a shy smile as she approached them. Damon wasn't stupid, he noticed how Jeremy's face light up like a Christmas tree when he saw who Damon had meant just then. "You." he said out upon seeing her, a weak smile playing on his lips. "I still feel that way about you." he told her nervously. A blush appears on her cheeks as she immediately looked away. That was definitely not something she wanted to hear her ex boyfriend say to her. Especially not now while she was having trouble between Kol and Klaus. The last thing she needed was finding out Jeremy still had feelings for her.

Damon seemed to realize that Becca was uncomfortable now. He didn't bring her up here to make this weird for her. He knew it was small price to pay to get Jeremy not to kill Elena or want to kill Elena anymore, but he might as well help her out. "Well, this isn't awkward or anything. I'll be . . . anywhere else." Damon said out, trying to break the tension that had fallen over the room. With that, he left the three behind as he went back outside to check on Elena and make sure Shane didn't do anything to her. Bonnie felt like the odd man out as she stood in between of Jeremy and Becca. She felt bad for her friend in a way, knowing that she probably wished on some level that this wouldn't work and prove Jeremy didn't still love her.

#$#%$#$%^

After Bonnie explained to Becca what she had to do, and then set up Jeremy so they were ready to do this, it was show time. Shane was upstairs with Damon and Elena, wanting to explain something to them about the cure. Once Bonnie was all set, she motioned for Becca to go on. "The fountain. Do you remember how long it took us to finally clean that up? I swear, you refused to give up on it because you knew how badly I wanted to finish it. I think that was when we really became friends. We hung out almost every day, just to clean that stupid fountain." she started to explain, reminding Jeremy of their story. It was the real beginning of their friendship, and she wanted to remind him of that. "It was the best summer of my life, Jere." she confessed to him. She was hoping that she got through to him, but they won't know until he didn't try to kill Elena again.

Nothing seemed to be happening, but she wasn't sure if there was something that was suppose to be happening or not. As an extra measure, she moved in front of him and took ahold of his hands. "The first time we really officially kissed, that had been a dream of mine for years. You didn't say anything as you just charged up to me and kissed me. I swear, I felt fireworks going off inside of me when you did." she shared another memory with him, reminding him of a time that was more than just friendship between them. She knew that maybe talking about their love would work better than talking about their friendship.

She lit up as Jeremy squeezed her hands. By the look on Bonnie's face, she knew that it was a good sign. Maybe she could do this after all. Bonnie put a hand on her shoulder, wanting to show her support without saying anything. She didn't want to risk messing up the progress that they had made with Jeremy. The two girls looked back at the sound of foot steps to see that Shane had come downstairs and was on his phone. "How's it going?" he asked the two of them as he looked between them and then to Jeremy. Becca studied him for a moment, remembering how Damon had told both her and Elena on the ride up that he didn't trust this professor guy.

Elena had tried to defend him, saying that if Bonnie trusted him, then we should to. Becca, for once, was on Damon's side with this one though. She had seen him around the pageant, he had been one of the judges. She didn't like him then, and she didn't like him now. The way he had been looking at Klaus, had creeped her out. She hadn't said anything to Klaus though, mostly because she didn't want to worry him. Especially if it was just nothing. "I think we're making progress." Bonnie told him just seconds before her phone went off. She excused herself from the room, mouthing over to Becca that it was just Caroline. Shane took her place, wanting to see for himself how Jeremy was doing.

%#^$^%]

Once they were sure that it had worked, they knew that they had to test it to be completely sure. Becca went up first, to prepare them. It wasn't long after she did, that Jeremy and Bonnie came around the corner. She was a little worried that he had stakes in his hand, but she had faith in him. She knew that he could do this. She was more tense about how protective Damon looked. "It's okay." Jeremy told him, holding up his hand to show that he meant peace. He didn't want to harm his sister. "I think we've got this." he told them as he turned his attention back to his sister.

Bonnie and Becca shared a look before they left Jeremy's side. He had to do this part on his own, and they couldn't be by his side to baby him. Bonnie and Damon did need to be close by in case something went wrong though. "Elena. Don't move, okay? No matter what." she warned the new vampire as she crossed the room to stand in between them. For this to work, they knew that they couldn't interfere, no matter how much they wanted to.

"Jeremy, remember the detour. Choose the right path." Shane told him, reminding of what they had just gone through downstairs with Becca.

Jeremy hesitated for another moment before moving forward. Damon, upon seeing that Jeremy still had the stakes, moved forward. He didn't think this was going to work, and he wasn't about to risk Elena because everyone else did. Damon looked down at the stake with a pointed look, knowing that if this was real, that Jeremy would give it up. Jeremy hesitated, looking over at Becca. She gave him a small smile and a nod, telling him that it was alright to let go of the stake. Without anymore hesitation, he handed the stake to Damon, who actually looked surprised at the gesture.

Once that was settled, Jeremy moved his attention back to Elena. He made his way over to her slowly as Bonnie and Becca moved out of his way. Soon enough he was standing in front of Elena, everyone now waiting on baited breath. Elena looked completely blown away as Jeremy wrapped his arms around him. She didn't move though, doing as Bonnie had told her before they did this. Once she was sure Jeremy wasn't going to pull any hunter surprises, she hugged him back. Everyone shared smiles, knowing that it had worked like they had hoped that it would. Becca looked past them, Shane on his phone again. Her eyes scrunched up, wondering who he could be texting that was so important. She was goin to not worry about it right now though. Right now, they were going to celebrate.

#%^$%^$&^

The group of Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Becca had all decided to get the old decorations out and hang them up once night had fallen, remembering old memories as they did. Damon was sitting outside, not wanting to be with the others. Shane was in the kitchen talking to his mystery texting buddy on his phone. "Hey, check this out." Jeremy said out, getting all of their attentions, as he pulled some old mistletoe out from the box. He smiled at the old memories of how this had been used. Becca blushed at the sight of it.

Jeremy had brought her up here during the summer as a surprise. They had been snooping around when they found that. They had been together at the time, so she let him get away with kissing her. Now, now it seemed so long ago that that had happened between them. It felt like it had been another life time. "Jenna used that to make out with Logan Fell." Elena laughed as she remember that. She paused as she looked between Becca and Jeremy before realizing that Jenna wasn't the only one to ever use it. "Not mention, when you apparently used that to make out with Becca." she said out, catching them red handed. Becca blushed even more, looking away to hide her flushed cheeks from sight.

Jeremy shot his sister a quick look before chuckling and going back to looking through the box. A few minutes went by in silence before they noticed Elena getting up and going outside to talk to Damon, who seemed to refuse to come back inside. "Oh, Jeremy, do you remember the year your parents brought me with you guys? Matt, Tyler, and Caroline had come , I think you were sick that weekend." she asked him as she kept the attention off of Damon and Elena. She figured that they just wanted to talk in private for a few minutes. "Anyways, do you remember the failed attempt at playing hide and seek in the woods?" she asked him as she looked through the box. That had been one of the only times she had ever come up here with them, but she didn't regret it. They had a lot of fun that weekend.

It didn't take long for Jeremy to remember the trip she was talking about. He chuckled at the memory of it. It had been the last time his parents had taken up here, and they had brought the entire group with them. "Oh yeah, that was a big mistake. Caroline had a melt down because she got poison ivy, and then to make it worse, you got stuck in a tree. It took us hours just to get you to move an inch. Tyler and I had to get you down." he laughed, remembering that it had taken hours of coaxing to get Becca out of the tree. Tyler and he had finally just climbed up and helped her down on their own. It was probably one of the only time he and Tyler had ever worked together. Both of the girls laughed with him, throwing popcorn at him in Becca's case.

#%$%#%$#

After deciding it was safe to leave, the girls were heading home. Bonnie was waiting in the car with Shane while Elena and Becca were saying their goodbyes to the boys. Damon was going to stay and keep an eye on Jeremy. He had to train him to hunt other vampires as well, which Becca figured he'd take advantage of. Jeremy stood in front of Becca, opening her car door for her. "Thank you." he told her. He knew that she didn't need to come down here and help him. He knew it was probably one of the last things that she wanted to do. Yet, she came anyway for him. Just like a best friend would.

Becca moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. It took him a second, but soon he was hugging her back. He breathed her in, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hug her like this again as long as Kol or Klaus were still in the picture. She was pulling away much too soon in his opinion when the sound of her phone went off. She gave him a weak smile before pulling her phone out. She felt her heart skip a beat or two upon seeing that it was Klaus calling her. "Sorry, I have to take this." she told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving off to the side to get some privacy before answering her phone and raising it to her ear. "Klaus? I'm so hap . . ." she started to say before he cut her off.

_"You know, you're not a very good Miss Mystic Falls. You left your chores with the runner up."_

She paused, confusion rolling over her. What the hell was he going on about? How did he know she had even left? She would have figured he'd have gone home after what she had told him earlier. Was he still at the party? She wasn't so sure that that was a good idea. Not for himself, but for the people he could hurt. She knew how he could be when he was upset about something. It wasn't a pretty sight to see. "Klaus, where are you?" she asked him, hoping to god that he hadn't hurt anyone. If he had hurt April while looking for her? She'd never be able to forgive herself.

_"Oh, you know, just walking away from a massacre."_

She felt her heart stop upon hearing that. She looked back at the group, her eyes meeting Damon and Elena's. She knew that they could hear the phone call, and if they weren't listening before? They were listening now. She looked away from them, not wanting to see their confused expressions anymore. She felt guilty and sick to her stomach. "Wh-who, um, who did y-you kill, Klaus?" she asked him, her voice cracking already. She couldn't help it, just picturing the damage he must have done made her sick to her stomach.

_"Oh, you know, my traitorous hybrids . . . your mother."_

She could practically feel the chuckle and grin in his voice. She felt her body go numb at the words that had just left his mouth. The phone dropped from her hand, her eyes wide as tears filled them. She could vaguely hear her name being called, but she just ignored them. She felt her knees give out, but she never touched the ground. Instead, she was lifted up. She felt frozen as Damon adjusted her in his arm. He carried her back to the car, ignoring Jeremy's worried questions as he lowered her down into the car. Elena got in on the other side, quick to pull her friend into her arms. Damon shut the door, motioning for Shane to go. With a small nod, he started the car and drove off, leaving a worried Jeremy and Damon behind.


	92. A Deal With You

Thanks for all of the reviews. I got into a writing kick tonight, so I got a few chapters done tonight. I hope the kick stays cause I'm dying to get recaught up on the show. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 83

%$#%^#^%$

They were holding Carol Lockwood's wake at the school. It had been a week since her death, and it still felt like it was just the night before. Caroline was sitting down with Tyler and Becca while the others were scattered around the bleachers. Tyler was being strong for his sister, stepping up when she needed him the most. She was cracking, everyone could see that. He knew that he had be the strong one because there was no way she'd make it through this if he wasn't. Caroline was worried about him though, knowing that he was holding it all in for his sister's sake.

Caroline's mom, Liz, was standing up in front of everyone, giving a nice speech about their mom. Everyone was lighting candles while she was talking. "Carol Lockwood always said that, togetherness in times of tragedy, leads to healing. That one community is stronger than a thousand of it's members, but how does a community stay strong after losing it's leader?" she asked out to the crowd, her own voice was even cracking. "And Carol was so much more than just a mayor. She was . . . an open minded friend." Liz went on as her eyes then found Tyler holding onto his sister. She sighed sadly, knowing that this was the hardest on the two of them. "And a concerned mother. Taken from us too soon, by a terrible accident." she went on to say, hoping that they understood. If anything, she had just made it all the more worse though.

Becca straightened up upon hearing that last part. It wasn't an accident. It was her hurt. She knew that it was. Klaus had been mad at her and Tyler. She had upset him first though. So he got back at the both of them by killing their mom. "I-I-I ca-can't do this, Ty. I'm sorry. I-I-I have to go." she whispered to him as she pushed out of his arms. Before he could protest, she was up and climbing over people. Tyler was quick to follow after her. She started running once she was out of the school's gym. She didn't want Tyler to talk her into going back.

She pushed open the door that lead out to the stoner yard, hoping that Tyler wasn't that far behind her. She took a second to catch her breath, but that was harder said than done as the sobs shook her body. "Why all the tears, darling?" a voice said out behind her. She jumped in startlement, spinning around to see that it was just Kol. "We need to talk, and your brother is about to interrupt. Can't have that." he told her. Before she could ask him what he meant by that, he had grabbed her head and hit it off the railing. She gasp as her body went limp. He was quick to catch her in his arm, lifting her up as her head fell back limply.

He sigh looking down at her. He wanted to brush her hair out of her face, but he didn't have the time to. Tyler would be coming out of that door any second now. He didn't waste another second before zipping off, running back to his house with her. Once there, he carried her up to his room and laid her down in his bed. She was going to have one hell of a headache when she woke up, but at least she was here and she'd be forced to talk to him. It had been weeks since she last saw him. She had sent Caroline to come get her weekly doses from him the last two times. He wasn't going to be ignored by her any longer.

#$ %$#%$

It wasn't until a few hours later did she finally wake up. She groaned, holding her as she laid up. She looked around in confusion, not knowing where she was. The room looked familiar, but her head hurt too much to really think about it. "Good, you're up. I was getting bored of waiting for you to wake up." a voice said out as they came into the room. She winced at how loud they had said it. She looked up and saw that it was just Kol. He handed her the two tablets in his hands and the glass of water to swallow them down with. "These should help with the headache. Sorry about the bump, I needed to get you out of there before your mutt of a brother interrupted." he explained to her as he watched as she popped the Advil into her mouth before taking a couple of sips of her water to swallow them down with.

She put down the glass of water once she was done, shifting around on the bed so her dress was fixed and her legs were folded underneath her. She didn't like being so close to Kol, especially while they were alone and on his bed. She had just told Klaus about the kisses that she and Kol had shared. She shook her head, she shouldn't care how she had hurt him. He had hurt her a lot worse by killing her mother and then calling her to brag about it. "Kol, what am I doing here?" she asked him, wincing at the volume of her own voice. She flinched when he reached up and brush back her hair, stroking the skin that was bruised from when he had hit her head off the railing.

The touch had made her stomach flip with feelings she shouldn't be feeling. She looked way, as if he couldn't tell what she was feeling if he couldn't look into her eyes. He had already caused her enough pain because he could tell what she was feeling and had used it to his advantage to get what he wanted. "You were ignoring me. We needed to talk about what's going on with us, Becca." he told her, his voice completely serious as he kept his hand on her face. He couldn't help it. Her cheek was just so soft, he waned to touch it. He couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her was just as soft as her cheek was.

She shook her head, pulling away from his touch. Nothing was going on between them. After what happened because something had happened between them, she wasn't going to let anything else happen. She couldn't lose anyone else because she had feelings for the wrong brother. She only had her brother left. She couldn't risk losing him too. Especially not because of some guy she had feelings for. "There's nothing going on between us, Kol. Even if there was before, there can't be now. I already lost my mom because of that kiss. I'm not losing my brother too." she told him as she moved off of the bed to put some distance between them. She couldn't be so close to him, she couldn't trust herself when she was.

Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to do that just yet. Her knees gave out when she suddenly felt lightheaded. Kol was by her side holding her up in less than a second. He was holding her up with a grip around her waist. He reached up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes slowly, a worried look playing on his own face. She looked up at him, a wary expression playing in her eyes. She didn't want to like being this close to Kol. She wanted to be repulsed being this close, but she couldn't. She felt butterflies fluttering around inside of her stomach when being this close to him. "Careful there, darling. Just relax, I really do just want to talk to you." he told her honestly. He lifted her up off of her feet and placed her back on the bed as carefully as he could.

Just to make her comfortable, he kept his distance from the bed. He really did just want to talk to her. Not make her uncomfortable or make any advances on her. Not like the last time he had seen her. "I'm sorry about your mother, I truly am, but you can't deny that we have something because you're scared. Just give me a chance." he was even more surprised by his words than she was. He wasn't one to beg. She knew that as well as he did. He took what he wanted when he wanted it. She was different though. He knew that if he wanted her, he couldn't just take her. He had to work for it. She was a lot like Iliana in that way. She had made him work for her affection back when they were human just like this.

That had made her worth it though. She wasn't easy to take, she had been a challenge that he had gladly accepted. Just like Becca was now. He knew that she was worth it because even after they had kissed a couple of times, she was still fighting him. She wasn't about to give in, especially when it could hurt her family even more than it had already, and he might get frustrated because of that, but he also liked that about her. She sighed as she shifted around on the bed to get more comfortable. "It's not just about Tyler, Kol. I'm still technically with Klaus. We haven't actually broken up yet." she told him. Even though she knew that wouldn't be true for that much longer, she could still use it as an excuse as to why she couldn't be with Kol.

It honestly made her sick to mention Klaus right now. He had held her mother's head under the water, watching as she struggled for her life, until she was dead. He had then called her to tell her about it. He had_ bragged _about how he had killed her. He had wanted to hurt her for hurting him, and he had. Kol didn't seem to be affected by her confession though. He knew that it was just a matter of time before she left his brother, and then she was free to be his. "I doubt you'll stay with your mother's murder for very much longer though. Just one date, Becca. Let me prove to you that I'm the better choice for you." he asked her as he moved to the edge of the bed and sat down in front of her. He even went as far as to reach out and take hold of her hand.

She bit her lip, actually debating it over in her head. He squeezed her hand, giving her the puppy dog eyes he knew that she couldn't resist. She was about to give him an answer when her phone went off. She jumped off of the bed then, breaking the contact of their hands, as she reached for her phone that was on the side table. She turned away from Kol before answering her phone. "Hello?" she answered, silently thanking god for the interruption. "Hey Tyler . . . yeah, I'm safe . . . just a misunderstanding. I'll be . . . um, yeah. I'll go there . . . I love you too . . . bye." she said into her phone before hanging up. She put her phone in the pocket of her dress before turning back to look at Kol. "You mind going for a drive?" she asked him, giving him an innocent smile in hopes that he would do it.

Tyler wanted her to go the cabin with Jeremy, Matt, and Damon. He didn't want her in town where it wasn't safe for her to be. Kol nodded and passed her one of his jackets, knowing that it was cold out. She gave him a small smile as she took it and slipped it on. Once she was all settled, he took her hand before she could protest and pulled her out of the room. "Kol?" she asked out as they were descending down the stairs. He paused, looking back at her in confusion, wondering what she wanted. "One date." she told him as she slipped her hand out of his and moved passed him. She didn't want to see his reaction, but she wasn't going to lie, it made her smile hearing his excitedness behind her.


	93. The End Of You And I

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the OOCness bit. I'll try better next time. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 84

#%$^$^$^&

It didn't take her long to figure out that Damon and Jeremy were fighting about his hunter training. It She could hear them from where she was standing. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone and she wasn't with Kol. He had left after dropping her off to go do something for Rebekah. "I'm sorry. Can I interrupt play time?" Klaus said out as he came around the side of the house, dragging along Becca with him. She had been on her way inside when he came up. He didn't give her a chance to do much of anything before he grabbed her arm and dragged her around back.

Damon and Jeremy both tensed up upon seeing them. Jeremy jumped to his feet worry clear in his eyes upon seeing that Klaus wasn't alone. He had been there when Becca found out about her mom, he and Damon both had been. The fact that he had her in his grip like he did only angered them both more. Especially Jeremy. "What the hell are you doing here? Why do you have Becca?" Jeremy said out coldly, his eyes flickering over to the small brunette at Klaus's side every few seconds. It was clear to anyone that he was more worried about her than he was about Klaus being there.

Klaus was smug as he tightened his grip on Becca's arm as he pulled her along beside him as he made his way over to the table Damon and Jeremy were occupying. He was not pleased to see them just gossiping like girls. He had waited a week, but it seemed that there was no progress being made. "I'm simply appreciating the sights and smells of nature. Neither of which presently include rotting vampire flesh. So I'm a bit concerned." Klaus said out to them, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he approached them. "As for Becca, I just happened to find this one being dropped off. By brother dearest, no less." he said as he shot her a cold look, his voice straining not to sound just as cold. She looked away from him, pulling her arm free of his hold before he could break it.

She left his side, not wanting to be any closer to him longer than she had to be. She moved to stand in between Damon and Jeremy. The hunter in question reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze to tell her that he was there for her. As much as she wanted to return the smile he was giving her, she knew hat it would just make things worse for the both of them with Klaus. Especially since he was standing right there and now glaring at them. "How many vampires has he killed?" he asked Damon, his voice now tense and borderline upset. He didn't like seeing Becca so close to his hunter than he did seeing her in Kol's car when he had dropped her off.

Damon shook his head, knowing that this wasn't going to go over well. It was hard enough to deal with Klaus when he was having a good day. Seeing how he was acting towards Becca now, he figured that today wasn't a good day for them. Which meant that Klaus was going to be temperamental and unreasonable. Well, this was going to be a good day. "We throw Jeremy into the real world right now, he's chum." Damon tried to tell him, but he knew that the hybrid wasn't going to listen. Especially when his hunter had his hands on the girl that was causing his bad day.

And just liked he thought, Klaus was not in the mood the hear that there was a lack of progress happening with his new hunter. "Yeah, see, that's not a number. Twelve, that's a number. That's how many hybrid's I slaughtered with my sword. Three, that's how many days it took to qurail the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. One, that's the number of purposes you serve." Klaus told him as he stepped closer to the table. Jeremy moved himself and Becca to the other side, not wanting to be in the crossfire between Klaus and Damon when they were fighting. "You are here to grow Jeremy's mark, so I'll ask again. How many vampires has he killed, since he's been here?" Klaus asked again, his tone more serious and colder. He was not in the mood for joking around, that was for certain.

"Zero." Damon told him sarcastically.

Klaus glanced over at Becca and saw that she was trying not to look at him. The two needed to talk badly. A lot had happened since the last time they had talked. She cheated, and he killed her mom. That was only asking for a painful conversation. Something had obviously gone wrong to get them to this point, and they needed to figure out what it was. "Hmm, that's a pity." he said with a sarcastic smile as he turned to put some space between him and the Salvatore brother. "I'm going to need that cure, sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all." he explained to him, even if he was partly lying. He spared Becca a look, knowing that he would give her the cure to see it worked as a more permanent cure than the one Kol had found for her. "How can I help?" he asked them, seemingly happy as he grinned back at the three of them.

Jeremy watched as Damon picked up the gun he had been having take apart and put back together for hours now. "You know," he started as he began to put it together. "Now that you mention it." he said as he shared a look with Jeremy, who in turned pulled Becca unnoticeably back a step. "Jeremy, watch and learn." he said as he cocked the gun and used vampire speed to aim it at Klaus before firing two shots to his chest. Klaus growled as he used the tree for support. Becca covered her mouth in surprise, hiding her face in Jeremy's arm. Even if she hated him at the moment, she couldn't watch him get hurt. "That's for Carol Lockwood." Damon said out as he spared Becca a small glance. He lowered the gun and put it down before heading off toward the house, Jeremy and Becca following behind him.

Unfortunately, Becca had only made it a few steps before Klaus called out her name. They still had to talk, and what better time to do that than while she pulled the bullets out of his chest? She paused, causing the two with her to shoot her looks. She sighed, looking back at Klaus. As badly as she knew they needed to talk, she couldn't face him so soon after having her mother's wake. "I can't talk to you right now, Klaus." she said back to him before hurrying off ahead of Damon and Jeremy to get into the house. At least she could have some peace in there. He couldn't get inside, which meant that he couldn't bother her.

$#%#%#$^

After a few hours, and a nice long hot shower, Becca had calmed down and was able to finally relax a little. She knew that she should have stayed inside, but she found herself sitting outside of on the balcony, letting the cool breeze hit her. It felt really nice, even if her hair was wet. Course, the fact that she was wearing one of Jeremy's old shirts and jeans that Elena's had left here might be what was keeping her warm. "Well, don't you look cozy." a voice said out from beside her. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she realized that they were standing right behind her, breathing in her scent since they were so close to her.

He ran his hands down her arms, the familiar tingling sensation going through her when he touched her. She wanted to lean back into his embrace, but it took everything she had to pull away from him. "Don't touch me, Klaus." she told him as she moved away from him. She knew that she needed to put some distance between them or else she'd slip out and do something she knew that she couldn't. "Look, I know we need to talk, but not right now. I can't . . . I just can't with you. I know I hurt you, but that didn't give you an excuse to kill my mom and then call me to brag about it." she told him, wanting him to know that she was serious about this. She knew how he handled things. He got upset and hurt someone, but then he got over it and expected or them to get over it too.

He sighed watching her with his eyes. He knew that she was upset with him for killing her mom, but she had hurt him too. She was still his girlfriend though. And as long as she was, he was going to make sure it stayed that way. That meant he would have to make it clear to Kol that he was to back off or else. "Look, sweetheart, I know we had some bumps in the road, but I'm over it now. Just tell me that you won't be seeing Kol any longer, and we can move on from this." he told her, as if he thought that it would as simple as that. In his mind, he figured that he could just make the run to get her doses for her. Which would mean she wouldn't have to see Kol again.

She looked over at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. He was acting as if she was some kind of possession of his. She wasn't some object that he could call dibs on and keep away from his brother. She knew that wasn't the only reason she couldn't say it though. It was the more important reason as to why not, but not the only one. "I can't do that, Klaus. I agreed . . . I told him, um, I told him that I'd go on a date with him." she told him nervously, not knowing how he would react to hearing that. If he got so upset he caused a massacre because she had kissed Kol back, what would he do when knowing that she had agreed to go on a date with him? She was about to find out, she guessed.

His eyes snapped hers, flaring to life with anger. She backed up upon seeing how angry he was with her now. If this had been a month ago, she wouldn't have even thought for a second that he would hurt her. Now though? Now, she didn't know what he'd do to her. She backed up until her back hit the wall. "That would imply that we've broken up, Becca. Which, as I last recall, we haven't." he growled as he stalked up to her. He didn't even seem to realize that he was scaring her. She wasn't even sure if he actually cared at this point if he was scaring her or not. "You, Rebecca Lockwood, are mine and mine only." he growled as he got in her face. He had literally backed into a corner, and he knew it. Her heart was racing as she looked over her shoulder. As much as it killed her to think, she was hoping he wasn't planning on pushing her over the edge.

The sound of a shout and the noise of a crash caught their attention. At first, she figured that it was just the boys messing around or Jeremy and Damon training some more, but then she saw the look on Klaus's face. He was up to something. "Get out of my way." she told him as she pushed him enough to get passed him. She paused in the door way, knowing that if this didn't go over well, at least she was safe inside of the house. "Oh, and Klaus? We are broken up. You decided that when you called to brag about killing my mom." she told him, trying to be her strongest as she turned and hurried off to make sure no one else died because of Klaus.

She hurried downstairs, calling out for Jeremy and Matt. Neither were answering her calls though. Which only worried her more. She was only at the bottom of the stairs for a second before she was pushed back and pinned to the wall. It the pizza girl she had seen leaving when Kol had dropped her off. She was cutting of her oxygen supply with her hand gripped tightly around her neck. She was gasping for air, fear in her eyes as the blond's eyes started to change. She was a vampire. Becca's eyes flickered over the blond's shoulder to see that Matt was knocked out on the floor. He was no help to her. She screamed as loud as she could when the girl started to lean in so she could bite her.

The blond's fangs had sunk into her neck for only a few seconds before they were ripped out, pressure on her neck leaving her as well. Becca slid to the floor gasping as she held onto her neck. She looked up to see Jeremy holding the girl in his arms, raising a stake up over her heart before striking. As the blond took her last dying breath, she collapsed in Jeremy's arms and the two fell to the floor in surprise. After taking a minute to process what had just happened, Jeremy pushed the body off of him and sat up. He looked over at her, both of them confused and out of breath.

What the hell had just happened here?


	94. Who's Your Hero?

Thanks for the reviews! I'm dreading writing the next episode. For Obvious reasons. Though, if I'm being honest, even if I go through with killing Kol, it won't be the last of him in this story. It's just the matter of when and how. I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 85

%$#%^$^^ #

After Damon had buried the body, and Becca had changed her clothes, the four had set out to find out exactly what kind of damage Klaus had done. Which had brought them to the town near by. Jeremy had found a nice turtleneck for Becca to wear after they had bandaged up her neck. Not only did she now have a bite mark on her, but her whole neck was bruised from how tight the blond had been holding it. They all followed Damon to the town's bar, only to find at least a dozen bodies all laid out and dead. As they walked more into the bar, they noticed Klaus sitting at the bar welcoming himself to a drink. "I was beginning to worry you boys wouldn't find the place." he said back to them as he drowned back his glass. He was still wallowing in the aftermath of his and Becca's breakup.

"Did you kill all these people?" Matt exclaimed as he looked around.

Klaus was actually enjoying this, she noticed. She could tell that he was buzzed, he had been here probably since she had said what she did at the summer house. She knew that even buzzed, he wasn't going to be in a good mood. She knew Klaus better than anyone else in this room, and she knew how to handle him when he was like this. Granted, it worked better when they were actually together and talking. "Not exactly." Klaus said as he put own his glass and stood up to face them. "They're in transition. Killing them is your job." he said to Jeremy with a smug grin on his face. He was completely serious about this, that much was clear to them.

Matt, Becca, and Jeremy shared a confused look before looking at a guilty Damon. Becca had been filled on the fact that Jeremy had been promised by Damon that he would make things clear to Klaus how they were going to do things. Clearly that didn't seem to be the case on how Damon saw things now. Klaus had to have said something to Damon to put him on edge enough to agree with him. "You said that you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way." Damon told the two boys on either side of him. He even went as far to grin, as if this was all amusing to him.

Damon looked down the line of them. He was trying to do what was best for Elena, even if he didn't want it to be. She had finally told him that she loved him. Whether it was the sire bond or not, she had said it to him. He didn't want all of that to just go away just because she was human again. "Well I thought about it, and then I realized, his idea was better." he told them, sharing a smirk with Klaus. The three human teenagers all looked around then to see that the vampires were all beginning to wake up one by one.

Jeremy was firmly against this though. He wasn't ready to kill anything. The vampire at the house had been a fluke. She had been trying to kill Becca and he got the upper hand on the vampire. He wasn't so sure he could do that again. Not when there was so many of them to kill. "No way. I'm not doing this." he snapped at Klaus. He wasn't going to be his little hunter boy. Especially not after how badly he had hurt Becca. As if all he had done before hadn't been enough, hurting Becca was crossing the line with him.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Klaus laughed back.

Damon looked between them, knowing that killing the vampires wasn't the only thing on these two's minds. No, a certain brunette standing beside him was. Klaus had stolen Jeremy's girl only a few months ago, and now he had hurt her. He was sure that hadn't gone over well with the hunter to be. It was clear enough that there was tension between these two that had nothing to do with the current situation. He just needed to defuse it long enough for this stupid plan to work. "You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark. Mark equals cure. You're in a bar of almost vampires. Get your hunt on." Damon reminded him. He knew what he needed to do before this all happened. Just because Klaus took matters into his owe hands, doesn't change what Jeremy now had to do. It just made everything easier for him.

Jeremy didn't seem to think that it was as good of a plan as Klaus and Damon both did. He was firmly against it if anything. He wasn't going to just kill random people who didn't even have a choice. Klaus had turned them simply because he could and they were here at the wrong time and at the wrong place. That wasn't there fault though. "Screw you. You said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people." Jeremy told him, reminding him of what he had just told him only hours ago. He couldn't understand what had happened between then and now. This wasn't the Damon that had been training all the past week. This was the old Damon, the Damon that didn't care.

"Jeremy, they're not people." Damon told him, trying to make the point that it was too late to argue about this.

"Enough. Have at it, or else." Klaus threatened him.

Klaus was running low on patience here. It was bad enough that he had to be in the same room as Becca right now, but he knew that she was hurt. He had heard her screams back at the house, but he fought every instinct in his body and didn't run to go help her. He had to show her that he didn't care. That she couldn't control his life and hurt him. Jeremy moved in front of Becca protectively, not liking how Klaus was looking at her. "I don't take orders from you, dick." he told him, not afraid to talk back to him. This was a long time coming. "Hunters can't be compelled." Jeremy reminded him as he let the stake drop down between them, letting him know that he wasn't going to let him tell him what to do. He wasn't going to be his toy, not even for a second.

Klaus laughed at his attempt to stand up to him. It was cute really, that he thought that he could stand up to him. He moved forward tauntingly until he stood face to face with the Gilbert boy. "You're right, I can't compel you, but if your conscience is getting in the way, then allow me to make this easy for you because, I can compel them." he told them as he made a point of looking around them to see that more of the newly turned vampires were starting to wake up and were finishing their transitions by drinking blood from the few that Klaus had kept alive. "I'm going to give you a two minute head start, and then I'm going to send every vampire in here after you. You kill them, or they kill your friends. Matt, and the lovely Rebecca." he told them as he shot Becca a cold look. He was serious, he was going to put her in harms way.

"Whoa, wait a second." Matt started to say.

Damon was coming to his senses now though. He knew putting Matt and Becca both at risk wasn't part of the plan and it was pushing his limits on this. He knew for a fact that Tyler had sent his sister up here to be safe from Klaus, not be hunted down because of him. She wasn't suppose to be apart of this, Matt either. "No. No. You turn them, he kills them. That was the deal, Klaus." Damon told him, finally speaking up against the hybrid. Putting Becca and Matt in the middle of this was clearly Damon's line. He wasn't looking to cross it, and he never had planned on crossing it.

"I'm taking artistic license." Klaus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

He shot a smug look to Becca, knowing that she was scared from how fast her heart was beating right now. She couldn't believe he was doing this. He knew for a fact that if something happened to her and died, that she would come back a vampire. She had Kol's blood in her system, and he knew that. He didn't seem to care though. That was what worried her the most. He didn't care. "You know he can't take them all on at the same time." Damon tried to reason with him, trying to get him to see the logic and call this off. He was starting to regret making this deal with him now.

He just didn't care though. It was like Klaus had saw this all as just some sort of game. He was willing to risk Becca's life to win it too. She wasn't sure if this all he booze he had consumed talking for him about this, or if he was just choosing to be this cruel, but she didn't like it. She didn't like this version of him, and she wondered if he knew that and that was why he was doing this. He wanted to scare her. "With you as his coach, he'll be fine. It's Matt and little Rebecca I'm worried about." Klaus said as he spared Becca another smug look. She looked away, moving closer to Jeremy. He was saying her name like it was poison to his lips. He hated her, but wasn't that what she had wanted when she broke up with him? She wasn't so sure anymore. Not if it got her killed.

Damon seemed to notice how serious Klaus was about this. Becca blowing him off had really done a number on him, he guessed. It didn't give him the joy he thought it would to see that someone had broken the great and powerful hybrid king. Not to mention that it was a small tiny teenaged girl that had done it too. "Jeremy go get the weapons out of the car. I'll be right behind you." he said over to Jeremy, motioning for him to go. He hesitated, not wanting to leave Becca or Matt behind. He nodded after a minute and started to leave the group. "All three of you." he told the two left as he motioned for them to follow. They were the ones he was more worried about. At least Jeremy could defend himself.

Becca was already hurt and bleeding. She was tiny and quick, but that would only get her so far once she's tired. Matt was just a happy meal on legs for these guys. He was just hoping being a quarterback paid off for them and they got back to the house in time. "If I hear an engine start, I'll kill Becca and Matt myself!" Klaus called out to them as he watched them dodge the vampires near the door. He was serious too, that was the scary part. He was colder than he had been an hour ago, that much Damon had noticed. The Lockwood girl must had done a number on him between then and now. He just hoped that it wasn't so bad that it got her killed.

%$^%$%

The three had taken off into the woods towards the house. It was dark though, and Jeremy and Matt were both better runners than she was. She had fallen behind them, and it didn't help that she was already hurt. She could feel herself slowing down, and that wasn't good for her chances of surviving this. She could hear someone running behind her, and she knew for a fact that it wasn't Jeremy or Matt. It was far too far for either of them, which meant that it was a vampire. She looked back to see if she could see anything, but it was too dark. She didn't looked forward in time before found herself falling forward.

She let out a small yelp as she fell forward, having tripped over a tree root. A shot of pain shot up through her leg, most likely a sprain. At the very least, it was just a twisted ankle, but either way it meant that she couldn't run. She'd never get back to the house before one of the vampires found her and killed her. She couldn't call for help either, knowing that would only draw vampires to her and not the boys. She needed to get out of view though, she knew that much. She gritted her teeth together as she dragged herself off to the side, hiding herself behind a tree.

She used it to balance on as she climbed back up to her feet. She was about halfway up he she heard the crunch of footsteps stopping near by her. She froze as she leaned against the tree, as if she could hide herself from whoever it was. She took the risk to look on the other side of the tree, but no one was there. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion, she could have sworn that she had heard someone. She turned back around just in time to see one of the vampires in front of her. She had just enough time to get out a scream before they sank their fangs into the open wound on her neck. She screamed bloody murder as she beat his chest, trying to push him off of her.

She could feel herself growing weaker, and so was her struggles against him. She felt light headed as her body started to give out from under her. She felt the body on top of her suddenly jerk, his teeth leaving her neck. He dropped to the side, revealing Kol standing there with a heart in his hand. "Kol," she breathed out as her eyes fluttered closed and her body went limp. He was quick to drop the heart and catch her before she hit the ground though. He carefully lifted her up into his arms, leaning close to her open mouth. He was pleased to hear her heart beat and feel her breath hit his face. She was alive, barely, but she was.

He brushed back her bangs, looking down at her with a longing look, before moving his other arm under her knees and lifting her up. He needed to get her somewhere safe for the night, somewhere he could watch over her. Clearly he couldn't trust anyone else to do it. He was an idiot to think that he could have in the first place. This whole thing reeked of his big brother, and he was just upset to see that Becca had been caught in between it. "I've got you, darling. You're safe now." he whispered to her before he zipped off, leaving only the dead body to show that they had been there.


	95. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 86

^%$^%^&%^

Becca woke up the next morning with a kink in her neck. She groaned as she turned over in her sleep, only to scream when the floor was suddenly gone and she fell. She held onto her head as she finally opened her eyes and looked up. Which had to be more confusing than helpful, seeing as she was back at the bar from last night. She shot up, her eyes wide as she looked around, as the memories returned to her about last night. Her hand flew up to her neck, expecting to feel a wound there, but there wasn't one. How could there not be a a wound? She remembered being bitten, not once, but twice by two different vampires just the night before.

Music was playing, loudly, around her. She wasn't sure where it was coming out from, but it was starting to make her headache worse. The sound of the door opening alerted her that someone was coming inside. She opened her mouth to call out, but thought against it. It could be one of the newbie vampires coming in to finish the job. Or it could be Kol, coming in to check on her. She honestly didn't know who could be coming through that door, and she wasn't going to just sit there and wait to find out the hard way. She wasn't going to be the victim again, she was going to fight back. She looked around for something to use as a weapon. She grabbed onto the broken pool stick and quietly pulled herself behind a pillar that was block her from sight.

She used it to balance on as she raised herself up onto her feet. She knew that she wouldn't last long in a fight against a vampire, she wasn't trained, let alone strong enough to. She would have to try though. She would have to try though. She held the end of the broken pool stick ready as she heard the foot steps coming closer. She closed her eyes for a second, biting her lip as she debated this over in her head. Once she heard the foot steps right behind her, she swung around, impaling the stick into whoever it was' shoulder. She heard a familiar groan of pain and looked up to see that it was just Damon. She jumped back, covering her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry!" she squeaked as she realized what she had just done to her friend.

Before she could apologize again, Jeremy had moved around Damon and pulled her into his embrace. He had been so scared that she hadn't made it. He had hoped that maybe, if she didn't find a good hiding spot, that Klaus had found his heart again and protected her. He was little worried to see that she was no longer wearing the turtleneck that she had been last night, but as far as he could see, all wounds that had been on her neck were gone. Maybe Klaus had come to her rescue? For once, he wouldn't have minded Klaus being near her. At least she would be safe. "I wanted to go back out and look for you, but there were so many of them and it was too dark." he whispered to her before kissing her head. He was just so happy that she was alright and not hurt because of this stupid hunter's mark thing.

Damon grunted as he pulled out the pool stick and tossed it aside, rolling his shoulder around as it healed. He shot her a look, wanting to tell her that he was gonna get her back for that, but something had caught his eye before he could. He nudged Jeremy and motioned for him to be quiet before pointing to the blood smear on the floor. Someone had been dragged off into the back. He briefly wondered if maybe it was Klaus's work since Becca was here, but something about it seemed off. "Something's not right." he said back to them before moving around the two and following the blood trail. Something was definitely off about this, it was too quiet and this didn't scream that it was Klaus's doing.

Jeremy raised his crossbow back up as he followed behind Damon. He was sure to keep Becca by his side this time too. She gripped his jacket, as if to tell him silently that she was right there behind him. They ended up following the trail into the back freezer. "Ahh," Damon groaned as the sight before them now made sense. Becca felt sick as she covered her mouth and hid her face in Jeremy's jacket as he lowered his crossbow. They had found the rest of the vampires. Only, they were all dead now. Like, completely dead now. "Looks like we're going to have to find some new vampires. What a waste." Damon said back to them as he took in the sight of the massacre in front of him. As much as he wanted to blame this on Klaus, he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't him this time.

Becca felt like she was going to be sick upon seeing so much blood. Just the smell of death and rotting flesh was making her stomach flip. They were dead, they were all dead. From the look of it, whoever had killed them hadn't been pleasant in doing so either. She could see from the few on the top, that most of them had their hearts ripped out. Just the thought of that make her head spin. What kind of monster could be so cruel? She felt guilty as the first name to pop into her head was Klaus. "What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"I confess." a voice said out from behind them.

The three spun around quick on their feet, Jeremy raising the crossbow back up as he moved Becca behind him. It was just Kol though. He had a bottle of liquor in his hand as he held his hands in mock surrender. He was drunk, and to make it worse, he was still drinking. Becca could see that he was just finding this amusing though. She moved around Jeremy, knowing that Kol was no threat to her. "I did it." he confessed, though she could tell that he was just trying to be funny though. He looked like a wreck now though, completely different from how he had looked the night before when he had saved her. Course, she could barely remember him the night before since she was so out of it, but she did remember that he had saved her.

"Kol?" Jeremy asked out in surprised, not expecting for him to be here.

Kol's eyes moved from Becca to Jeremy. He didn't want them to know how worried he had been for her the night before. People like Damon Salvatore would surely use that little fact against him. He knew how they treated Becca. She was the good unknowing little distraction they always used against Klaus. He wasn't about to let them go and use her against him too though. No, he was going to be smarter than that. "Jeremy, good to see you, mate." he said to the hunter before letting his eyes move back to the girl who had consumed all of his thoughts as of late. "Becca, hope your head it feelings better. Quite a fall you took last night." he said to her, wanting to come off cold and not attached. He knew that deep down he was hoping that she saw past it though. "Sorry about the mess. It was little crowded when I arrived and I prefer more intimate gatherings." he told the three of them with a smug look. He honestly enjoyed killing them. He had found amusement in seeing them try to fight back against him, even though it was useless. "We four need to have a little chat." he told them before taking another swig of his bottle. Now he was serious, and that was clear with how his eyes seemed to clear up upon getting down to what he really wanted.

Becca sighed, knowing that Kol was just going to egg them on and cause trouble. She knew how he liked to cause trouble. He wasn't just pissing off Damon here though, he was pissing off Klaus too. She wouldn't have worried so much before, but she couldn't risk Klaus doing something to hurt him. He was already mad at him enough because of her. "Kol, what are you doing here still?" she asked him. She just wanted to get him and Damon separated, she knew how they clashed. The last thing she wanted was another fight to break out between them. It was the last thing they needed right now actually.

Kol didn't seem to care though. He was having fun, and he was getting done what needed to be done to keep Silas from coming back. He would gladly explain it all to her once they were alone, he knew that she would believe him, but he knew that it was Damon and Jeremy that he needed to really convince here. "Care for a drink, love? God knows you bloody need it after the week you've had." he said to her as he offered her the bottle. He actually didn't want her in the room. He didn't want her involved, was a better way to put it. She would have died last night if not for him. She'd be a vampire, and Klaus would no doubt use her to further along the hunter's mark.

He knew how his brother was when he got his heart broken. He lashed out, and he didn't care about anything. It was like he had momentarily shut it off for a while. Kol knew how his brother felt about Becca though, and he knew that if he physically hurt her? It was would really kill him from the inside out. His attention was pulled from her as Damon moved to stand in front of her. "She's underage, so is he, and I don't like you." he told him, making it known that he wasn't going to let him near either of the teens behind him. "So let's just cut to it." he told him, making it even more clear to him that he wasn't wanted there. Kol's eyes flickered past him to Becca, grinning at the fact that she was worried for him.

It would appear that Damon wasn't as right as he thought he was. Someone clearly wanted him there, whether Damon liked it or not. She wasn't about to let Damon push him around, especially seeing as he had just saved her life the night before. They were close, closer than these two fools apparently knew. That wasn't the issue at hand though. No, it was this bloody cure they were so impatient to find. "You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter mark." he told them as he returned his attention to the other two present. "It was easy enough to hunt this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now killing young vampires is easy. Not like old ones, for that matter." he said smugly to them. He wanted them to know that it wasn't always going to be just this easy, especially when he was going to meet them head on and stop them from completely the mark.

Damon just didn't understand why Kol cared at all. He didn't even know that he was in town or cared much to know what they were doing. He obviously didn't want the cure like his siblings did. So what was his angle? Why couldn't he just let it be? That was what Damon wanted to know. "Why? What's it to you either way?" he asked him, hoping that Kol would just tell them. He wanted it to be that easy, but nothing was ever that easy when it came to the Mikaelson siblings.

Course, Kol actually wanted them to know. He wanted them to know of the danger that they were ignoring by looking for this cure. He knew that the 'precious' Elena wouldn't be looking for this cure if she knew what she could unleash by doing it. She'd be endangering everyone that he loved. He also knew that the Salvatore brothers would give up if she told them to give up too. "Because, you fools, in the result to find the cure? You risk awakening someone very dangerous." he warned them, actually hoping that they took his warning seriously. By the look on Damon's face though, he knew that it was hopeless to hope that they would just give up after doing all that they had to get here.

Damon now understood what Kol was afraid of. The good old professor had explained this part to him before. He hadn't told Elena or Jeremy though because he didn't want to worry them over nothing. "Oooh. You must be talking about Silas." he said with a smirk, just itching to get under Kol's skin again. He personally just loved pissing the originals off, especially when it was Kol. He was easy to set off, and that made his the perfect target in his eyes. He hadn't missed the fact that he kept looking at Becca, which meant that he had a weakness. His brother's girl. Ironic as that was.

"What do you know of him?" Kol asked him, his tone now serious.

Becca was the only one to notice the fear flash in Kol's eye. Silas, whoever that was, honestly scared him. She was blown away by the fact that someone had actually scared Kol Mikaelson, the original who laughed at others who fears something. Damon didn't seem to care whether or not he was right about this or not though. All he cared about was getting Elena that cure and having her be human again. "Nothing, don't want to. Not our problem." he told him, knowing that it would just piss him off more. He could see that they were already upsetting him.

"Isn't it?" Kol retorted.

"No." Damon breathed out with a smug grin as he shook his head.

Kol laughed at their true stupidity. Damon was more concerned with being the smugger bastard, that he'd really put his loved ones in danger like he was. And for what? To get a rise out of him? Pathetic. Just truly . . . _pathetic_. "A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worth shipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal you can see why I'm opposed to times ending." he explained to them. He could tell that Jeremy and Becca were both listening to him, though Jeremy was still a bit hostile toward him. Not that he could really blame him for being so. He did deserve that. "So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are, willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?" he snapped at the two men who couldn't seem to get it through their heads that this was a bad idea.

Becca looked as if she wanted to believe him, and for that he was grateful, but it was the other two who really mattered at the moment. It was them who could call off this entire idiotic plan to get the cure. One of which probably wasn't even real. It was probably just a rouse to get some idiot like these two to raise Silas. "We're not going to back off the cure because you were told one too many scary bed time stories, you idiot." Damon scoffed as he made it clear that he wasn't going to be scared off of this by him. He needed to do this for Elena, and he wasn't going to back of until he got it.

Kol could see that he was starting to get through to Jeremy though. He could see that this could be very bad, he just had to push a little more. The two had once been friends granted he had been playing him to spy on him for his brother, but regardless. "Jeremy," he started to say as he pushed Damon aside. He needed to get through to the teenager. "We were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?" he asked him, giving him a grin in hopes that he agreed. His eyes flickered over to Becca then. "Love, you're on my side, aren't you?" he asked her, his eyes pleading for her to agree. No one seemed to understand the real threat of Silas besides him. It was becoming frustrating to say the least.

She bit her lip, not knowing what to tell him. Did she believe that he thought that this was a real threat? No doubt. It was the question of whether this was really real or not that she wasn't so sure about though. She had faith in Kol though. She was about to tell him that she was on his side, but she barely got in a nod of her head before Jeremy had cut her off. "Don't talk to her, and I'm not calling anything off . . . _mate_." Jeremy told him, making up his mind, and apparently her mind too. She shot him a look, not believing that he had just spoken for her like that. They weren't being reasonable. They just didn't want to consider it because it was Kol telling them this.

Kol grit his teeth upon hearing Jeremy mocking him. He was just trying to help them by stopping them from making a mistake. He was the good guy here, not the other way around for once. Yet they mock him? No way. "Well, I could kill you." he told you with a bitter chuckle as he set down his bottle. "But then I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse, and I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century." he said as he prepared himself for a fight. His eyes flickered to Becca first though. He didn't was risk her safety. Not when she had been hurt enough because of these boys. "Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms. Not in front of the lady though. Becca." he said as he motioned for her to leave. She glanced at Damon and Jeremy, both of them nodding for her to go.

With one last look, she slipped by them to leave. She stopped at Kol's side briefly. She glanced over at the other two before stretching up on the tips of her toes and whispering something into Kol's ear. He grinned ear to ear and nodded before watching her leave the room, as did Damon and Jeremy. He took them being distracted and used it to his advantage as he charge at Jeremy, only to be blocked by Damon. He zipped him against the wall, struggling to keep him pinned there. "Jeremy, take Becca and run!" he shouted back to Jeremy. As he was running out, Damon was trying to keep Kol down by punching him. Only, he ended up catching his fist and pulling him into a headlock before snapping his neck. Becca had been waiting in the bar, at least she was until Jeremy ran in, grabbing her hand, and yanking her out of the bar without a word. She looked back confused.

What the hell was going on and where was Damon?


	96. New Beginnings

Thanks for the reviews! I think I've finally got the next episode planned out, and I'm hoping it goes over well. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 87

#%^$%^^$%

Jeremy had called Elena to tell her what had happened. Once he hung up, the two drove home in Damon's car. Jeremy dropped her off at her place, much to his protest, before heading home to fill Elena in on what happened at the bar with Kol. After she settled in and took a much needed shower and changed her bloody clothes, she left to go to the graveyard to finish her parents. She had left a note for Tyler telling him where she would be. She knew that since their mom's death, Tyler was on edge and even more over protective of her. She didn't blame him, losing their mom had really shaken him up. In his mind, he had failed her by not being able to save her. He wasn't about to make that same mistake with her.

All they had was each other. She was all he had, and he was all she had. It was them against the world now, and she wasn't ready for that. She needed her mom still. She needed her to take care of her for another few years, bug her and make sure she stays in school. She needed her mom to talk to when things got complicated. Right now would be one of those times she would have needed her help, but Klaus had taken that away from her. He had bragged about taking that away from her, and she hated him for it. She had never hated anyone before in her life as much as she hated him right now.

She stopped in front of her mom's head stone and sniffled as she flattened down her dress before sitting down in front of it. She folding her legs underneath her as she placed a flower down with all the others. "Hi, mom. It's, um, i-it's Becca." she said to the headstone. She felt like a baby, already crying before she eve got out a 'hi' to her mom. "I miss you so much. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you. Not really. T-the last time I talked to you was over a text. I don't even know if I got to tell you how much I loved you when I left you at the party earlier." she confessed to the headstone. She wanted to say so many things to her mom, so many last words that would have been better, but saying that she loved her was what she wished she had said was the most.

She wondered if her mom knew how much she loved her. The two never really got along, her mom had always been too busy to pay attention to her, but that didn't make her love her any less. She stepped up when Tyler and she needed her the most. She might not have been there for the little things, but she was there when it counted. She just hoped that her mom knew how much she loved her. She looked down at her hands on her lap as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, mom. You shouldn't be dead, this is all my fault. If I had just stayed away from Kol, I wouldn't have kissed him. Klaus wouldn't have been so angry and have taken it out on you. Th-this is a-all my fault." she cried to her dead mother. She knew that Tyler blamed himself, but she knew that it was her fault. She had hurt Klaus way more than his his hybrid's did. They had only pissed him off, but it had been her that hurt him.

She had been the one to betray him in the worst way. She had hurt him like Jeremy had hurt her all those months ago. She shook her head before dropping it into her hands. How could she do that to him? She knew how much it hurt to be cheated on. She had gone through it with Jeremy. So how could she put someone else through it? She wished that she could say she regretted kissing Kol, but she knew that it would be a lie if she did. If she was being honest, she'd say that she loved kissing Kol. She felt like she was on fire, like every touch he gave her, every kiss, brought her to life. Klaus might make her feel butterflies in her stomach, but Kol made her feel alive. She wasn't sure if there was a clear difference, but that was the only way she knew how to describe it.

She wished she could say that just the thought of Klaus's touch made her skin crawl, but that would be a lie too. He still made her heart skip a beat, though now she wasn't sure if it was out of love or fear. She never thought she'd be afraid of Klaus ever. Even when he had been holding her and Katherine prisoners in Alaric's apartment, or even when he kidnapped her with Stefan, she wasn't afraid of him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her then, she couldn't say the same thing now though. She didn't know if he would hurt her or not now. He didn't seem to have cared when he sent the hungry newborn vampires after her and Matt. He hadn't even attempted to see if she had made it out alright.

She shook her head, not knowing why she even cared if he had checked in on her or not. She had broke up with him, she shouldn't care. He obviously didn't, so why should she? She sniffled as she wiped her eyes. She shivered as a gust of cold wind suddenly hit her from the side. She didn't think anything of it at first, though, she really should know better by now when it came to random gusts of wind in this town. It was never actually the wind. "Seems we have more in common than we thought. Eh, love?" a voice said out from behind her. She turned her head quickly to see that it was Klaus. He had found her, and for some reason that didn't make her feel better.

If anything, she felt angry. How dare he come here? He was the reason she was dead, and he had the gull to come here? She wasn't going to stand for this. He had crossed a line she wasn't going to let him get away with. "Leave. I want you to leave." she told him coldly, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere. She raised up to her feet, her emotions boiling over. "Who the hell do you think you are? I told you to leave! I don't want you here, go!" she said, her voice raising in volume as it started to crack. She wasn't about to let him see her cry because of him though.

He just stood there, as if seeing her upset amused him or something. She felt something inside of herself snap upon seeing him smirking. She stormed up to him and pushed him with everything she had, letting out a scream of frustration. "I hate you! You killed her! You're a monster, and I hate you so . . . _much_!" she screamed as she continued to beat her fists on his chest, hitting him with every once of anger she had in her. When he got tired of her hitting him, he grabbed hold of her wrists and shook her, wanting her to stop. If anything, it just made her more upset. "Let go of me! Let go! I hate you! I hate you so much! You're a monster and I wish you would just leave!" she cried out as she struggled in his grip. She didn't care how he felt about her words. She needed to say it, and she finally was.

He let go of her without warning, causing to jerk back and almost fall to the ground. He looked like she had just run the white oak state through his heart herself. She had never hated him before, not even when he had snapped Tyler's neck in front of her. "You don't mean that." he said to her, his voice low enough to be a whisper. He was no longer smug or grinning. He looked like a broken man, his eyes filled with his emotions now. She couldn't mean that, she couldn't hate him. They were in love, she couldn't hate him. No matter what, she just couldn't hate him. He refused to believe that she could.

It was like that had been what finally drove her over the edge. She swung her hand, fully intending on hitting him, but he had caught her wrist. She tugged on his hold, but it was no use. She let out a huff of frustration before swinging her other hand. Only, he had caught this one too before she had a chance to hit him. "Just leave me alone! I hate you, don't you get that? You killed her, I don't want to see you! I don't want to be near you! Just let me go, you bastard!" she screamed as she struggled to be let go of. Klaus grit his teeth together, subconsciously tightening his grip on her wrists. She whimpered in pain, a yelp following after when the pressure became too much.

The pressure was suddenly gone as someone stepped in between. She fell to the ground holding her wrists to her chest. She looked up to see who it was who had come to her rescue and found herself surprised to see that it was Kol. As much as it killed her to think of this as a rescue, it was. Klaus had been hurting her, and Kol had come to her aid once again. "Don't put your hands on her again, _brother_." he snarled to Klaus. He was standing protectively in front of Becca, his eyes staring murderously at his brother. His fangs were bared, showing his older brother that he was serious about this. He did not want Klaus to put his hands on Becca like that again.

Klaus gritted his teeth, a growl escaping his lips. His upper lip as even curled up. Seeing Kol coming to Becca's 'rescue', a job that had use to be his, only seemed to make his anger completely boil over. Kol seemed to realize that his brother was going to lose it. He moved forward to the point to where he was face to face with Klaus. "I suggest you leave before you prove to her that you're even more of a monster than she already thinks you are." he growled back lowly to him. If only his brother knew that he was doing him a favor by telling him to leave. Becca already hated him, but he was only making that hate stronger by not leaving her alone when she needed him to.

Klaus just saw it as Kol trying to order him around though. He saw it as Kol playing hero for _his_ girl. Even if they were broken up, she was still his girl. Kol couldn't have her. This was just a bump in the road for them, he refused to think anything else. "Hear me when I tell you this, Kol. You can play hero all you want, but she is mine. She will never truly want you, not how you want her to. You'd do best to know that now." he told him. He turned to leave, but paused and turned back to Kol. His eyes flickered back to Becca, who was picking herself up from the ground behind his brother. "Oh, and if I ever see you, or hear about you, laying another finger on her? I'll dagger you so fast and dump your body where no one else can ever find you." he threatened him lowly. Kol knew that he was serious too, but he didn't care.

Kol respected Becca enough to know she wasn't an object to be passed around. Once upon a time, he knew that Klaus knew that too. This break up between them must have done a real number on his head. He was about to threaten him in return, but Becca had stepped in between them, placing a hand on Kol's chest as she shot Klaus a glare. "Just leave, Klaus. I don't belong to you. If I want to be with Kol, you have no say anymore." she told him. She was actually surprised with herself. She had never stood up for herself like that before, especially not against someone who could kill her with a flick of his wrist.

Klaus gritted his teeth, balling up his fists as he glared right back at her. He took a threatening step forward toward her. Kol didn't hesitate to move her behind him, giving his brother a warning look to back off. "Leave, Niklaus." he warned him, his voice low and threatening as he made it clear he wasn't about to let Klaus near enough to hurt her again. Kol had only ever cared about one other person besides his family, and it seemed that he had started to fall for her double. Just like Klaus had. The only difference? Kol knew that she wasn't Iliana from the beginning, not like Klaus did.

Klaus searched his brother's eyes, looking for something that he apparently found. He laughed bitterly, hiding the pure rage inside of him. "Pathetic you are, brother. What was it you always told Rebekah? Oh, yes, falling for humans is the first sign of weakness. Love is a weakness, brother. I thought you of all people knew that." he taunted him, obviously throwing history in his face. Kol was shaking in anger, but he didn't know what he could say or do. If he acted on impulse, Klaus would kill him just long enough so he could hurt Becca. He couldn't do that to her. Klaus was just itching to be hit though.

Becca reached forward, taking them both by surprise as she grabbed onto Kol's hand. He was here defending her, the least she could do was defend him too. She laced their fingers together, showing where she stood to them both. Kol had been there for her a lot lately, and now he needed her. "You're wrong, Klaus. Love makes you stronger. Why do you think you couldn't break Stefan last summer? You tried so hard, yet you couldn't do it. His love for Damon and Elena was enough to keep him grounded. Maybe you're just too broken to know that though." she told him, standing strong as she told him off. Klaus advanced towards her, but Kol just pushed him back.

Once it was clear to him that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, he zipped off, leaving Kol and Becca behind. It seemed like as soon as he was gone, the impact of what really just happened hit her head on. Her heart was racing as it really hit her. She had stood up to Klaus, someone she had never thought she'd ever even argue with before. She didn't even know she hyperventilating until Kol grabbed hold of her arms and made her look at him, cupping her face until she met his eyes. "Hey, look at me. Look at me, Becca. Just breathe and relax, it's okay. I give you my word, it's going to be alright." he told her as he made sure all of her attention was on him. He could see the trust in her eyes, trust she had for him, and that honestly scared him.

No one had ever trusted him to protect them before. He had never defended someone against his family. He didn't fall for girls, not after Iliana anyway. Love made you weak, it gave your enemy something to take and break you with. He had watched how Klaus was tortured over losing both Tatia and Iliana. He had loved them both, and neither had chosen him. Tatia had chosen Elijah, and Iliana had chosen him. Yet, here he was, protecting and comforting Becca. It felt strangely normal to do. "Come on. You can stay at my place tonight." he told her as he lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't say anything as he adjusted her gently before taking off.

%$$#^%#$%

It was in the middle of the night by the time Becca was waking up. She had fallen asleep on the run back to Kol's house. He must have laid her down to sleep in his bed, seeing as that was where she was now. She woke up slowly, letting her eyes flutter open. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon outside. A blanket was laid over her, Kol's doing no doubt. She was little sad to find that Kol wasn't in the room with her, but she quickly forgot about that when she heard a crash coming from downstairs. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and slipped out of the bed to go see what the crash was.

After wondering for a minute, she found the stairs and headed down to find Kol panting, a crow bar in his hands. He had smashed all the glass on his mantle with it. "Kol?" she asked out softly to him, not wanting to startle him. He whipped around, his eyes wild and, to her surprise, full of tears. She sighed, knowing that something must have happened, and walked over to him. She came to a stop once she was standing in front of him. "Hey, what happened, Kol? Talk to me." she said to him in a gentle tone. She was trying to be comforting towards him like he had been to her before.

He tensed as she reached up and stroked his cheek with her thumb. Just the touch of her skin against his sent a charge of life through him. He didn't know what he was doing as he tossed the crowbar aside and advanced toward her. She was taken by surprise when he yanked her against him, crashing his lips against hers. She squeaked out in surprise before melting into the kiss. There was nothing to stop them this time, and Kol knew it. He wanted her, and he was finally going to have her. There was no Klaus to make her feel guilty this time. It was just them, and they were free to be together. Kol lifted her up off of the ground, her legs wrapping around him to keep her there. He zipped them upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind them. He wasn't about to let this pass him by again, that was a promise.


	97. A Death No One Saw Coming

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter has some **M** rated content in it. I do not own anything in this chapter, beside Becca, everything else in belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 88

The next morning, was probably one of the weirdest for Becca Lockwood. At first she didn't remember where she was. All she knew was that she was sore, and that she was really cold. Which was odd since it was just about spring time. She tried to turn in her sleep, but there was a hold around her waist keeping her in place. She panicked at first, not remember who was holding her and where she was. She let her eyes flutter open slowly, almost afraid of what she would find. A blush rose to her cheeks when she saw Kol's sleeping face above her. She let her eyes glance down, only to further turn red upon seeing that they were both completely nude.

It was then that the night before came rushing back to her. They hadn't stopped their kiss from last night. It had continued on past just kissing. She looked down, flushed as she remember how he touched her, how he kissed her, the night before. He hadn't been gentle, not like how it had been when she slept with Klaus. It wasn't bad, far from it, but she had a feeling that her body was probably covered in bruises. She felt sore enough. It certainly had felt good though, definitely not a regret in her books. She had loved being with Kol, it was different and that was what she needed.

She knew that she couldn't stay here though. It probably didn't mean as much to Kol as it had for her. He had been upset about something last night, he had taken out that frustration on her in his bed. That didn't mean that she got to stay though, right? Surely he wasn't expecting to find her sleeping beside him when he woke up, did he? She knew that she owed him a date, but that still didn't mean anything. It was just a date, nothing could come of it. She laid up, holding the sheet to her chest. She carefully removed his arm from around and slipped out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her to cover up until she could find her clothes.

She looked back to make sure she hadn't woken him up. He laid there sleeping soundly, another sheet laying dangerously low on his waist. She bite her lip, her cheeks flushed as she remembered how he had made love to her. He hadn't treated her as if she would snap in too if he touched her the wrong way, and that was what she loved most about it. He hadn't babied her, but treated her like anyone else. She smiled weakly as she found her dress from the night before. She couldn't seem to find her bra though. Her underwear was a lost cause, she knew that before even having to look. "I believe you're looking for this." his voice said out to her. She cringed slightly, knowing that she had woken him up. She was just worried that he'd be upset she was still here.

She turned around, tightening the sheet wrapped around her. He chuckled watched her do so, acting as if she was suddenly shy of him seeing her. He was sitting up in the bed, his bare chest exposed as he held up her bra, dangling it on his finger. She turned red upon seeing him holding it up like that. She took a deep breath before going over to take it from him. "Give me that, Kol." she told him as she reached out for it. She was still trying to keep distance from him though. He wasn't having it as far as that went.

He took her by surprise as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bed. She yelped as she fell onto him. He seemed to be more pleased with this. She looked up at him, blushing from her embarrassment. He grinned as he brushed back her bangs, stroking her cheek before tracing her lips with is thumb. He wanted to taste her again, having her like this was like god was taunting him with something forbidden and sweet. "I hope you weren't trying to sneak out on me." he told her as he played with one of her curls. He loved touching her, even if it was just playing with her curls. It felt like he was a cat with a new ball of yarn. He couldn't just stop touching her.

She blushed, knowing that he knew what she had been trying to do. She had been so sure he would have wanted her gone by morning. He had gotten what he wanted, he got her into his bed, but she had expected him to be done with her afterwards. Apparently that wasn't the case this time. "I have to go home, Kol. My brother will call in the Navy Seals if he thinks I'm missing again." she told him with a small giggle. She wasn't completely joking either. She knew that her brother would really go to the extremes just to find her. Even if she's not missing.

No, she was just in bed with her ex boyfriend's younger brother. That was all. She knew that she should regret this and make a quick exit, but it didn't feel wrong. Kol just laughed, brushing back her hair. He stroked her cheek, just loving the feel of her skin under his. She just felt so soft. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her neck slowly, taking her by surprise as he eyes widened slightly "K-Kol, I, ah, n-need to go." she told him as he left a trail of kisses down her neck. Her eyes closed as a sigh left her lips. Kol knew right where to kiss to get a reaction out of her.

He shook his head before kissing her jaw, causing her to gasp as he nipped at her bottom lip playfully. A moan slipped out from her lips as he ran his hand up her frame. Their lips finally met, and it was gone from there. Any thought of leaving was gone. Their lips moved in sync as he pulled her closer. He slowly rolled them over so he was hovering over her. "I want . . . you . . . now." he told her in between kisses. His kisses grew more intense as if he was trying to prove a point to her. He left her lips, leaving a new trail of kisses down the other side of her neck.

Her body arched into his, a moan leaving her lips, when he nipped at one of her weak spots, a spot that he had found the night before. As his need for her grew, he was impatient to get the sheet in between them out of the way. She giggled at his impatience. He could act like such a child sometimes. She let her head fall back, giving him better access to her neck as is hand slipped under the sheet. Her leg wrapped around him, pulling him closer as she lifted his lips back up to her own. His hand ran up and down her thigh, massaging the skin to make her moan.

A growl left his throat as he thrusted into her for the first time. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he found his pace. The sounds of her pleasure only seemed to turn him on more. He loved making her cry out, especially when she saying his name. "Oh, Kol," she gasped when he fastened his pace. Kol grinned, knowing that she wanted him. She was here with him, and that was what meant the most to him. She wasn't thinking of death or pain, and she especially wasn't thinking about Klaus, at all. He was the furtherest thing from her mind right now. It wasn't long until she reached her climax, him following soon after her.

As he pulled out of her, he collapsed down beside her. He tensed up when she snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. He had never done this part of sex until last night. Not even his first time with Iliana had been like this. Then it had been forbidden, and they had had to hide their relationship. Now, now he didn't know what to do. He had always kicked the girl he had slept with out of bed once he was done with them, but that wasn't the case with Becca. He didn't want to be finished with her. He didn't want her to leave, and he wasn't sure if that scared him more than it excited him.

He looked down to see that she had fallen back to sleep in his arms though. He couldn't make her leave now, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. He tightened his hold around her, keeping her locked securely in his arms. He sighed as she nuzzled his neck, kissing it quickly as she found herself falling into a deeper sleep. He brushed back her hair, running his fingers through it repeatedly as he stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to do something special for her, make her know that this wasn't the end of them. He just didn't know what he could do, seeing as he had never done this before. He glanced down at her, stroking her cheek. He knew what he needed to do.

#$%%$#

Night had fallen by the time Becca had woken up. She rubbed her eyes as they fluttered open, smiling as she realized that the sheet had been pulled over her naked body. She looked over to thank Kol, only to find that she was alone. She was only sad for a moment before she noticed the little card on top of neatly made sandwich. It was obviously from Kol, no doubt. She brushed her hair back as she reached out for the note. She couldn't help but smile as she read over the note.

_'Sorry I couldn't be there to see you wake up, but I was called away to do something. I'll be back to get you at eight for a date. Dress in something red, I love the color on you. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Kol'_

She smiled to herself as she read over the note. She couldn't help but feel excited upon knowing that Kol would be taking her out. She read over the card again and sighed, wondering what she could wear. She didn't have anything that screamed a date, especially not anything red. She hardly wore it, only occasionally like at the pageant. She jumped a mile, holding the sheet to her chest, when the door suddenly opened. "Knock knock, your vampire godmother is here." Iliana said as she came inside, an actual smile lighting up her face as she closed the door behind her.

Becca found herself blushing as she tightened the sheet around her. Even if Iliana was technically related to her, she was still not comfortable with her seeing her so vulnerable like this. Unfortunately, Iliana didn't seem to have the same problem. "Go shower. I'll straighten your hair. I've got a dress for you to wear." she told her as she pulled her up from the bed and handed her a couple of towels. Becca was still confused on how she knew about the date with Kol though. Iliana rolled her eyes as she pushed her along. "Kol called me on advice on what to do with you. I'm here to make sure things run smoothly. I owe him that much." she told her, her voice tense at the end. She owed Kol a lot for what she put him through, this was the least he could do.

Becca looked back at her confused before she saw the look in Iliana's eyes. She meant it when she said that she owed Kol. She was the reason he was so screwed up when it came to relationships. It was the least she could do by saving the one he was trying to start. She knew that Iliana was just trying to be a good friend to Kol, the least she could do would be to cooperate with her. "Fine, but nothing too short." she told her before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Iliana laughed, shaking her head, as she returned to Kol's room and looked around.

His taste in decorations certainly hadn't changed. For someone who had a taste for crazy, he certainly had a boring taste for decor. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought this was Elijah's room. She had always liked Klaus's room the best, he had the most art inside of it, and she loved seeing what he came up with. That was one of the things she had missed most about being with this family. She had missed seeing how they grew up as the years went on. She missed just being with them too. They had been more than just her friends, but her family too.

It had gotten lonely being on run all alone. Sure, she had made some friends like Katarina Petrova, but nothing had been permanent. She missed that, having a family and people that she could rely on to protect her. She was brought out of her thoughts when the ringing of Becca's phone had gone off. She looked around before finding the phone. She saw that it was Kol calling and answered it. "Hey, Kol, it's Ili . . ." she barely got out before he was cutting her off.

_"Becca, darling, I might be a little late to our date."_

Iliana paused and looked over at the bathroom where Becca was. Kol thought she was her, which would be ironic if she thought about it. She was waiting for Kol to move on from her for centuries now, he couldn't just back out when he finally was. "Why? What's the matter, Kol?" she asked him, making him believe that she was Becca. She could fix this. She had to at least try to help them get this date on the road.

_"It would seem the baby vampire and her annoying hunter brother have decided that they want me dead. I'll be by to get you once I tear off his arm and run her through with a stake. I'll see how she likes it."_

Iliana felt her dead heart drop upon hearing that. She knew how Kol was. Even as a human, he was impulsive and did things that could get him killed. She had, against her better judgment, checked up on him occasionally over the years. She knew that it was risking, especially since she hadn't wanted them to know that she was alive, but she needed to make sure that he and Klaus were okay. She needed to know that they survived and Mikael and Ester hadn't hurt them like they had hurt her and Tatia. She needed to stop him from doing this. He could easily die if he wasn't smart, especially since she knew that he had been keeping the white oak stake on him. "Kol, please, don't do anything stupid. Just come over here and go on the date with me." she told him, hoping that pretending to be Becca would help the situation. She had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't though.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I can be."

And then he hung up. She looked down at the phone in horror, knowing that Kol wasn't going to make it back unless she did something. She looked over at the bathroom, knowing that Becca would be crushed if something happened to Kol. She was finally smiling after her mom's death, and she planned to keep it that way. Without another thought about it, she zipped out of Kol's room and hurried onto the Gilbert's house to stop Kol before it was too late and he got himself killed.

%$#^%

Iliana didn't bother wasting a moment as she raced through the broken down door and followed the yells. She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen of the Gilbert house to see Kol cornered by Elena and Jeremy. She didn't think as she zipped forward toward them and yanked him out of the way before he could be hurt. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to protect herself as Elena dug the cleaver knife into her shoulder and Jeremy sprayed her with vervain water. She screamed out in pain, shielding her face from the poisonous water. "No!" she vaguely heard Kol yell as Elena took the white oak stake from him and tossed it to Jeremy. Before Kol could even move, Jeremy had sank the stake into Iliana's chest.

She gasped as it pieced her heart, her eye wide with pain. Both Gilberts were in shock, only to be blown away as Iliana lit up in flames. Her screams filled the house as she tried to put herself out. No one knew what to do as she fell to the floor, the life gone from her eyes. She was just a charred body now. Kol felt like his heart had been ripped out as he stared at his first love's body. Unlike him, the siblings didn't realize that it was Iliana who they had just killed. Jeremy took Kol's grief stricken distraction to his advantage as he picked him up and slammed him against the wall. "You turned her? You turned Becca? How could you do that? This was your fault!" he shouted out, his voice breaking upon thinking that he had killed his best friend. Kol didn't even seem to register that he was threatening him. He just kept staring off at the burned body behind them.

Elena went over to the body, looking back at Jeremy and Kol with a wary look before she crouched down beside her. She was saddened over the death of her friend, but they needed to complete Jeremy's mark. She reached over and pulled the white oak stake out from the body's chest. "Jeremy, you have to do this." she said over to her brother as she passed him the stake again. They had to get this right. Damon's life was at stake because of Kol. If the young original was dead, they were killing two birds with one stone.

Jeremy raised the stake up, about to strike the distracted original. He looked daze, like someone had just ripped out his heart and danced on it in front of him. Jeremy hesitated, not being able to kill him when he was like this. It was one thing when Kol was fighting him, but now he just looked as if someone had already killed him. "I can't, Elena. I-I'm sorry." he told him as he lowered the stake from Kol's chest. He couldn't do this, even if he had to.

"What did you do?"

They both turned to see Klaus standing in the doorway. He had obviously been there long enough to see what had happened. "Kol, move." he ordered his brother, who uncharacteristically, listened to him as he pushed Jeremy off of him. He didn't waste another second before zipping outside to stand beside his brother. Once Kol was safe, his eyes returned to the burned body. Becca was dead. He hadn't even known that she had turned. His brother's doing no doubt.

As much as he wanted to blame Kol for all of this, he knew the blame landed on his Doppelganger and her hunter brother. Elena knew that it would hit Klaus the hardest that Becca was dead, she was just hoping that he didn't take it out on her and Jeremy. "I-it was an accident, Klaus. S-she just came in and pulled Kol out of the way before we could realize that she was there. We didn't have a choice. H-he was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm." Elena told him, trying to sound as if she was actually innocent in all of this. "You have to believe me, we didn't even know that Becca . . ." she started to say, but she didn't get very far before Kol cut her off.

"It's not Becca." he cut her off, his voice dead as he glared at his feet.

The three other's look at him in confusion. Of course it was Becca, who else would it be? Even with her body burnt, you could tell that it was Becca's features underneath the soot. Even Jeremy could tell, and he was the only one without vampire senses. "I'm sorry, but that's Becca. We didn't even know that she had . . ." Elena tried to say to him again, trying to convince him that he was wrong and that she was right. He wasn't having it though. He was going to believe what he wanted to believe, and that was that.

Kol was going to be stubborn though. He knew that it wasn't Becca, but it was Iliana. Iliana had come to his rescue. She had died instead of him. She was just as old as he was, so he didn't know what the consequences of her dying would be, but he knew that they wouldn't be good. With any luck though, it wouldn't mean the end of a bloodline. "It's not Becca. It's not her, Nik. You know I wouldn't turn her, she didn't want to be like us. That's not her." he told his brother, almost pleading for him to understand. There was only one other person that body could be, and he knew that Klaus knew it too.

Klaus shook his head, not wanting to even consider what Kol was telling him. Both Jeremy and Elena were nervous and confused, not knowing how Klaus's reaction was going to be. Becca was dead, and that was all their fault. Her blood was on their hands, whether they meant for it to be or not. "Klaus, please, it was an accident. H-he was going to kill me and cut off Jeremy's arm." Elena tried to tell him again, as if she was justifying their actions.

Klaus looked offended by that though. Did she honestly think he ever, even once, valued anything else over Becca? He might of been obsessed with his hybrids, but she still meant more to him. How dare she imply differently? She had not right. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground, and then when you try to flee for your lives? I'll kill you both without blinking." he threatened them both. He didn't care why they did it, it was just the fact that they had done it at all. They knew it wasn't Kol that they were staking, so why hadn't they stopped? She was their friend, that should matter to them.

Jeremy stepped in front of his sister, protectively. He hated the fact that he had just killed his best friend, his first real love, but his sister came first. He couldn't protect her now, but he sure as hell was going to now. "You kill us, and you'll never get to the cure. You'll never be able to make anymore hybrids." Jeremy told him, as if that was suppose to make everything okay now. He was completely throwing out Kol's exclamation from before. He knew how important Klaus's hybrid's were to him. Of course, he wasn't considering the fact that to make hybrids, he needed Becca too.

Hearing how Jeremy just brushed killing Becca off was enough to make him explode. She had been the girl he loved, he could never just take her death so easily. He had fought so hard to finally get her to be with him, he hadn't planned on giving her up so easily. Her breaking up with him had only been a bump in the road, he would make it up to her. Now he couldn't though, and this hunter idiot thought that he would care more about his stupid bloody hybrids? He had to have lost his mind. "Do you really think I care an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up. But now my brother and I are just going to watch you burn instead. " he snapped at them, his anger getting the best of him. Deep down he knew he couldn't burn the house done. Becca was inside, he couldn't just let her burn . . . again.

Kol growled as he stood tense beside his brother. He was making it sound as if Iliana had died for a good cause, like it was okay that they had killed her so brutally. As long as Jeremy's hunter mark grew. What if it really had been Becca? This girl who was so full of 'compassion' would have just seen her friend as a casualty. He needed proof though that he wasn't just in denial though. He moved away from his brother, letting him deal with the siblings. He pulled out his phone and dialed in her number. He felt like a year of his life was passing by with every wave until she finally answered him. "You have no idea how relieved i am to hear your voice." he said into the phone as he breathed out in relief, letting it wash over him as soon as he heard her voice.

_"Kol, I'm worried. What's going on? I came out of the shower and Iliana was gone. No note or anything, she was just gone. Something's wrong, I can feel it."_

He sighed, having no doubt in his mind that she could feel that Iliana had died. She was a part of her, just like Becca had been apart of Iliana. He looked back at the group, getting wary when he noticed Klaus yelling. He was loosing control, thinking that Becca was dead, when in fact, she was on the phone with him right now. "The Gilberts tried to kill me. I'm fine, they didn't stake me with the white oak." he explained to her, not wanting her to worry. "But there was a death. Becca, it was her. She died saving me. I'm sorry." he told her softly, not wanting the other three to over hear his conversation with Becca right now.

_"Wh-what do you mean she's dead? She can't be dead, Kol. She can't be."_

He sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to take this well. He was about to say something to comfort her, when something changed in the air. He looked around confused before he heard his brother yelling in pain. "Becca, love, I've got to go. I'll see you soon. What ever you do, don't come here. I'll call you when it's safe." he told her quickly before he hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He zipped into the house, standing beside his brother. He spotted the Bennett witch with the siblings and growled. How dare that witch interfere? He went to attack, but his brother had beat him to it. Only, he was pushed back by an invisible wall. Kol panicked, zipping over to see if it was just Klaus or not, but found himself being pushed back when he run right into the wall. As Klaus beat against it, yelling at the three of them to tell them that they would pay, Kol looked around. They were trapped, that couldn't end well.


	98. A Needed Phone Call

Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter might take a while. Next couple weeks are going to be hectic but after that I should be able to write more. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 89

$^$%^&%%^*&

Becca hadn't heard from Kol since his call telling her that Iliana was dead and that he was tell her when it was safe to leave the house. She was getting worried come the next afternoon when she still hadn't heard from him. It was starting to get dark now, and she was getting more worried by the second. The weird thing was, she hadn't heard a word from anyone about anything. Even Caroline hadn't texted her to tell her what had happened. Which was strange, since Caroline always told her everything there was to know. She was tempted to call someone, but she had held out to hear from Kol to find out what had happened. She only really got worried when Tyler didn't even call to find out why she hadn't come home two nights in a row.

She looked at the time and saw that it was past noon. Tyler might be a jock, but he acted like a parent when it came to his sister. When she slept over people's houses, and he knew about it, he texted her through out the night and morning to find out if she was okay and when she wanted him to pick her up. Only this time, she hadn't heard from him once. She looked down at her phone for the hundredth time and huffed, debating on calling him instead of waiting for him to call her. Maybe he was busy with Caroline? He could be preoccupied or she could have convinced him to leave her alone. There was a good chance that she didn't have anything to worry about.

That didn't help her worrying though. What if he was hurt and he was alone like their mom had been? Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her mom. She had been all alone when Klaus had drown her. She could have been screaming and calling for help for all they know, and no one had been there to save her. She looked back at Kol's bed, guilt filling her body as she remember how she had handled all of this. She had slept with Kol because she didn't want to be alone and apart of her knew that it was to get back at Klaus for killing her mom and gloating to her about it. She had wanted him to hurt like she did, and she had used Kol to make her feel better.

She didn't regret sleeping with Kol, either time, but she knew that it wasn't right. She knew that the reasons for doing it wasn't right. She regretted it happening so soon. She hadn't given herself time to heal, and she knew that once people knew what she had done, it was only going to be worse. Klaus was going to know, and she knew that Kol wasn't going to help the situation. She knew that he would hold back slightly for her sake, but he wouldn't give up a chance to best his big brother on how he had slept with his girl. She shook her head, she wasn't Klaus's girl anymore. She wasn't even Kol's girl. That would imply that they were together, and seeing as he had stood her up and hadn't called her back yet, she knew that they weren't a couple. If anything, they were just a fling.

She returned from her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrating. She looked down to see her brother's name flashing on the screen, a picture off him making a funny face above it. She didn't waste a second in answering her phone. "Tyler? I was wondering when you would call me." she said into the phone as she held it to her ear. She couldn't help but smiling, knowing that he brother was alright. He wasn't hurt, and he was fine. She could stop worrying about him now. If only it was that simple.

_"Becca, thank god. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. Where are you?"_

She bit her lip as she looked back at Kol's bed again. She hadn't left because he had asked her not to, but she couldn't tell her brother that. He had a melt down just when she had slept over Jeremy's house before, she couldn't imagine how he was going to react to her being at Kol's house. "It's complicated. Where are you?" she asked him, hoping to throw him off of where she was. She didn't need him getting upset over something stupid, especially when it sounded like something bad had happened, again.

_"At the Gilbert's. Can you get here?"_

She looked around for her things. She found her shoes and hurried to slip them on before leaving Kol's room. She hurried along to the stairs before descending down them. She made a stop in the living room, knowing that she had left her purse in there with her car keys. "Yeah, I'll be there soon, Ty." she told him as she grabbed her things from where they had been dropped and forgotten. She soon hung up the phone with her brother, giving him a quick goodbye so she could get out of there and get to him. She checked for the car keys before jogging out of the house and back to the car.

#%$^$

Becca had walked into the Gilbert house just as the chaos was occurring. She opened the door just as Klaus dropped a newly bitten and stabbed Caroline. Her eyes widened as she took in the rest of the room as she came more inside. She felt her heart drop at the sight of Kol laid out on the couch, a dagger sticking out from his chest. Tyler and Klaus both turned upon hearing her come in. Klaus was the first to react as he zipped in front of her. His eyes were wide, full of shock, and he had fresh blood on his lips. Caroline's blood. "Impossible." he breathed out as he took her in.

She was really here, Kol hadn't been wrong. She was alive, and human by the sound of her racing heart beat. This had to be wrong. He had seen Jeremy stake her himself. He had seen her burn, and he had heard her screams. That had been her. The body was just in the other room with her brother. Yet here she stood, totally and completely alive. "Wh-what's going on?" she whispered out, her voice not being able to speak louder than a whisper. She looked past him, looking over to see her brother helping Caroline up and over to the free chair across from the daggered Kol.

Tyler was trying to calm down a frantic Caroline while Klaus was still gawking at Becca in front of him. He had been grieving for her for the past 24-hours, yet here she was. Fully alive and ignoring him. She walked past him and moved to Kol's side, as if she cared more about him than she did about Klaus being surprised to see her. Which, she was. Klaus turned to watch her kneel down beside Kol's body, her eye wide with worry for him. His attention was taken from her as Caroline's voice got louder as she got more scared. "How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood! Oh, my god." she said to Tyler as she continued to panic. She could already feel the affects hitting her, and that only scared her more.

Becca turned back to Kol, letting Tyler deal with this. Klaus would give in, he wouldn't let Caroline die. She had see them talking a few times. Caroline tolerated him as a friend if nothing else. Klaus couldn't let her just die. Then again, he did kill her mother for no reason that night. He didn't even have the decency to pull her head out of the fountain. He just left her there, her face head down in the water. She looked back at Kol, trying to block out the sound of Tyler and Klaus arguing. She reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought that he was sleeping.

It was times like now that she realized how much he had changed since when they had first met. His hair had definitely grown out, and he no longer spiked it up like he had before when he had first learned how to. Since this whole thing with Silas started, she could see that he was tired. He had dark circles under his eyes that even being a vampire couldn't hide. "W-why is he daggered?" she asked out after a few minutes. The question had been burning in her mind since she had first noticed him. She didn't like seeing him like this. He didn't seem like Kol when he was like this. He was too still and too quiet.

She flinched when Klaus kneeled down beside her, touching her shoulder. His touch use to make her heart race with excitement, but now? Now it made her skin crawl. This was her mother's killer. She knew that he wasn't good before, she had accepted that once upon a time, but he had crossed a line by killing her mom. "When they realized that the compulsion was still in affect, they used the fact that he's trapped in here to dagger him. You're free to pull it out." he told her, trying to show that he hadn't seen how she had just flinched at his touch. He was also trying not to notice how she was looking at Kol.

That had been how she use to look at him. He knew that she had feelings for Kol, she had told him as much herself, but now they were in front of him. He was actually forced to see how much she cared for Kol. It made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want to know how close they had gotten. He didn't want to see how they acted around each other. He looked back over to see Tyler glaring at him, not happy that he had refused to heal Caroline, and the blond in question watching him with curiosity. It was like she was trying to figure out how he played in the new romance between Kol and Becca. Then again, she might not even know that they was a romance in the making.

Becca lifted her shaking hand up, gripping the handle of the dagger tightly in her hand. She didn't know why she expected it to be an easy pull, but instead it took her a few tugs to get it loose before she could completely pull it free of his chest. "Becca, come on. I'm getting you and Caroline out of here." Tyler said out to his sister, just wanting to get both of his girls away from the originals. He had thought that she would just agree and follow him, but she stayed right where she was by Kol's side. Klaus took the dagger from her and pocketed it to keep safe and out of reach from Tyler.

Once the dagger was out of her hand, she took ahold of Kol's and pressed her lips to it. She wasn't about to leave Kol, though she could do without Klaus with them and sitting right beside her. "I'm not leaving him here, Ty." she told her brother. She looked back at her brother to see him unsure about leaving her, but she was going to be just as stubborn about staying. "I mean, Ty. I'm not leaving. I'll be fine. Kol won't hurt me." she told him, hoping that it would convince him this time. She knew that Kol wouldn't hurt him when he woke up, just like she wouldn't hurt him if the roles were reversed.

Tyler shared a look with Caroline before shaking his head. It wasn't Kol that he was afraid leaving Becca with. It was Klaus. If someone had asked him a month ago if he trusted Klaus with his sister, he'd reluctantly say that he did, but now? Now he wouldn't put it past him to hurt her if he left them alone. "Beck, it's not Kol I'm worried about." he told her as he sent Klaus a cold glare. "It's him." he said just as coldly. He wasn't going to make it a secret with how much he hated Klaus. Not even to his sister.

Becca looked away, looking back at Kol as she squeezed his hand. She was hoping that he would wake up soon. Especially if Tyler and Caroline were leaving. She didn't want to be alone with Klaus. "I'll be fine, Ty. Kol will wake up soon. He won't let Klaus hurt me." she told him, hoping that it would ease his mind. Kol might be insane lately, but ever since he had been undaggered all those months ago, he had done nothing but save her. He hadn't kidnapped her, or used her against anyone. He found her a cure, though that was invalid now that Iliana was dead. Not to mention that night in the woods where he saved her from the new born vampires.

Tyler held out longer, dead set on not leaving his sister here with Klaus. Caroline could see that Becca was just as set about this. She wasn't going anywhere without Kol, and that was final. Caroline was a little thrown off about how close Becca was to Kol. As far as she knew, the two were just friends. Clear she missed something. "Tyler, just let her stay. Get me out f here, please." she whispered to him, trying to help out her friend just a little bit. She obviously didn't want to leave, at least not without Kol. She could at least be a decent friend and help her out, even if she didn't understand it.

Tyler still held out for another minute before finally giving in and nodding his head. He helped Caroline off of the chair and onto her feet. He hesitated, looking over to his sister as if she would just give in and change her mind. She wouldn't even look up from Kol though. He sighed, taking a deep breath before moving on and bringing Caroline upstairs so she could rest without having to see Klaus. The sibling's eyes met briefly as he moved past her, a silent promise going between them when their eyes locked. Becca gave him a small nod before returning her attention to Kol. She wasn't going to let Klaus get into her head, and she wasn't going to give him an opening to do anything to her while Tyler wasn't there. That was a promise she intended to keep.


	99. Loosing Control

Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe season 4 is already almost over! Thankfully I'm behind so the story won't go on hiatus just yet. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 90

$ %$$%

Hours had passed by, though it didn't feel like it. Tyler still hadn't come downstairs, and Klaus hadn't made my move to go up and heal Caroline. Kol hadn't woken up either, but she knew that he would soon. Becca had moved from the floor and now had Kol's head on her lap as she got comfortable on the couch. Klaus had gone back to just staring at Iliana's body. He still didn't understand how Becca could be dead right in front of him, yet so much _alive_ behind him as well. He had briefly pondered an explanation for it, but he refused to think about it for too long. Think of her for too long. He wouldn't let himself go there. "She didn't want you to know she was alive. She didn't even want Kol to know, but her blood is half of my cure and Kol tracked her down on accident." Becca said out to him, knowing that he had to be to be confused on how he could be in front of him and behind him."

His head still couldn't wrap around who she was talking about though. It wasn't possible. He had seen her die. He had been one of the ones to bury her body. He, Kol, and Elijah had put her in the ground a thousand years ago. "That's not possible. I saw her die." he said out as he stared at the body. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be Iliana. He would have known if she had survived that day. "We buried her. Kol, Elijah, and I, we did. We would have known if she had been turned." he went on to tell her, though his eyes never left the burnt body in front of him. He couldn't find it in himself to look away from it. It was like his eyes were locked on it and weren't looking away any time soon.

She sighed, looking down at Kol sadly. She hadn't told Klaus because Iliana had asked her not to. It was bad enough for her that Kol knew, she had put her foot down on Klaus knowing that she was alive too. Seeing him now though, it made her feel guilty for keeping it from him all this time. He looked so hurt, and a side of her knew that he deserved to be hurt, but a part of her felt guilty for it. "Why do you think I couldn't tell you what the cure was? She didn't want you to know she was alive." she explained to him again. She knew that he was hurt though, she knew that without even having to be told.

Iliana had been his first love. Granted she had loved Kol and not Klaus, he had thought that she did. It must have hurt him so much to watch her die. If that wasn't bad enough, the fact that he died because of him had to be what ruined him. Now he was finding out that she had been alive all this time. If that wasn't the worst part, watching her die for a second time in the same day he found out she was alive was. "I thought she was you. I watched them torture her before staking her. It wasn't even an accident, just as long as they completed the stupid bloody mark. They weren't even sorry." he went on to tell her, staring off at the burnt body still. He couldn't find it in himself to look away from the body.

Becca looked away sadly. She knew that she wasn't high up on her friend's list, but she never would have thought that they'd be willing to hurt her. She never in a million years thought that it would be Jeremy to be the one to 'kill' her. Her thoughts were taken away from Jeremy and the others when Kol took a gasping breathing of air. His eyes darted around widely as he sat up. She kept her arms around him, shushing him as she smoothed back his hair. "It's okay, Kol. It's okay. It's just me. It's Becca, you're safe. Just take a deep breath." she whispered to him as she tried her best to calm him down. She held onto him, not showing any sign of letting him go until he was ready to be let go.

He was breathing deeply for a few more minutes before he realized where he was and what had happened. Anger flowed through him as the memory of Bonnie daggering him before they left, but he felt himself calming down after a minute. He looked up to see that it was Becca sitting behind him running her fingers through his hair as a way to comfort him. She was here when he needed her to be. "Wha-how . . . how did you get here?" he asked her as he caught his breath. He had told her to stay put, and he was hoping that she would listen to him for once.

She sighed as she looked at him. She knew that he had told her to stay put until he said other wise, but she was glad that she hadn't listened to him and come over like Tyler had told her to. If she hadn't, he would still be daggered because he doubted that anyone else would undagger him. "I drove, Kol. Just take a deep breath. Are you, you know, hungry?" she asked him softly. He gave her a weak nod of his head as he laid up more. He was resting against her still, not that she minded. At least he was comfortable. "Drink from me."she whispered into his ear as she held up her wrist. She attempting to speak soft enough so Klaus couldn't hear them. She knew that he could anyway, but it was wishful thinking.

Both Mikaelson brothers looked thrown off by what she had said. Kol might be hungry for blood, but drinking from her had never even crossed his mind. He didn't want to use her like that, even if it had been anyone else? He'd have jumped at the chance for fresh blood. Only, this wasn't someone else. This was her, and he wouldn't use her like that. Apparently his brother didn't have as much faith in him to turn her down though. "No. No way, that's out of the question." Klaus said out, snapping out of his thoughts as he finally looked away from the burnt corpse to look at the two on the couch.

Rage was in his eyes. Not just because he was angry over Iliana's death, not just over the fact that she was even alive all this time and he didn't know, but because the idea of Kol drinking from Becca made him sick. That was something intimate between lovers, something he and Becca had never done while they were together. As far as he knew, Kol and Becca weren't even together. "Kol, you need blood. There aren't any blood bags in here, Matt and I got rid of them to help Jeremy when he wanted to kill Elena. Just let me help you." Becca pleaded to him, completely ignoring Klaus as she kept her eyes strictly on Kol and only him.

As far as she was concerned, he was the only one that mattered to her right now. She didn't want to look or talk to Klaus, and she was trying to make that clear to him. She was worried about Kol though. He had been daggered, he had to be hungry now. Kol looked conflicted now. As much as he wanted to stay strong and say no, he was hungry and in need of blood since he was daggered. He was still weak, and he couldn't risk that when the town of Mystic Falls was on a kill the originals mission. She could be caught in the crossfire, just like Iliana had been when she saved him the other night.

He had to protect her, far better than how he had failed Iliana. He couldn't do that while he was so weak though. He finally gave in and nodded his head to her. She bit her lip, now nervous as it really hit her. Kol was going to drink from her. She wasn't going to take back her offer now though. She held up her wrist, offering it to him. He glanced at the two of them before baring his fangs and biting into her arm. She gasped in pain, but soon relaxed as he started to drink from her. A muffled groan left his throat as his closed in pleasure. He held onto her arm, keeping it pressed against his teeth. He had always wondered what her blood would taste like, and now he knew that it was far better than he had ever expected for it to taste like.

Klaus looked away, not being able to watch Kol drink from her. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists at his sides as he heard the little gasps coming from Becca's lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not imagine Kol and Becca together. It was impossible, she would never be with Kol. It had taken him months to get her to even kiss him, let alone be with him. She wouldn't do that with Kol. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. "K-Kol, th-that's enough." he heard her whisper to him. She sounded out of breath, Kol was taking too much from her. "Kol, st-stop." he heard her try again.

Klaus finally turned his head back to see that Kol was too out of it. He wasn't in control of his blood lust at the moment, and it was hurting Becca. He could see that he was already growing paler by the second. He gritted his teeth, growling, before zipping over and pulling Kol to his feet before tossing him across the room. Becca flinched as Kol crashed into the coffee table, shattering it as he fell through it. "She told you to stop, Kol." he growled before sitting in front of her. She pulled her legs up to her chest, wanting to be as far away from him as she possibly could. He didn't even hesitate before biting into his wrist and holding it out for her to drink. She shook her head weakly, not wanting his blood. "Drink, Becca. I don't care if you hate me, you've lost too much blood." he told her, not taking no for an answer, as he extending his wrist out to her more. He wasn't about to let her go into shock from blood loss because she was upset with him.

When she still refused, he rolled his eyes and pressed his wrist to her mouth. He held onto her head when she started struggling against him, forcing her to drink his blood. He knew that she was only going to hate him for doing this, but he didn't care as long as she safe in the end of this. Once he was sure she had enough, he let her go. She gasped for breath, blood dripping down her chin now as she shot up to her feet to get away from him. "I said no, Klaus! I told you to leave me alone!" she shouted as she backed away from him. She moved towards Kol, intending on helping him back up to his feet.

And that was what Tyler walked in on when he carried Caroline back into the room.

He paused as he took in the scene in front of him. Becca was helping up Kol, blood on both of their faces, and Klaus was glaring at his brother. He had clearly missed something important and apart of him was almost afraid to ask. He cleared his throat, getting their attention. He carefully laid a sick Caroline on the floor. "You want to be in control, Klaus? Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die? Fine." he started to tell the hybrid. "But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself." he said to him as he looked between the three of them before walking out. He would just have to trust that Becca and Caroline would both be safe by the next morning.

Becca surprised Kol by grabbing onto his hand. He looked down at her in surprised, shocked that she was still leaning on him when he could have just killed her. He didn't mean to hurt her, but it was like he just couldn't stop. Her blood was addictive, and he had found that out the hard way. He had lost control, and he could have killed her because of it. "Nothing personal, love. But if I cure you, that means victory for him." Klaus said down to Caroline as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. He crouched down in front of her, folding his hands together as he locked eyes with her. "Don't worry, it won't be long now." he told her, almost smugly. Caroline looked terrified as she looked up at the smug hybrid. Klaus's expression gave nothing away as he looked back at Kol and Becca before turning back to Caroline. He was up to something, and that was never good.


	100. This Is Not A GoodBye

Thanks for all the reviews! I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 91

%$#^%$%^$&

An hour had passed since Tyler had left Caroline and Becca there with the brothers. After a half hour, Kol had moved Caroline to the couch upon Becca's request. Kol had fallen asleep on the chair with Becca curled up in his lap. He had a protective grip around her waist, his head laid on his top of her head. She couldn't sleep though, not while Caroline could be dying on the couch beside her. She was starting to nod off though, much to her resistance. Klaus was leaning against the arch way between the hallway and the room.

He was staring off ahead, not wanting to look at either girl. He didn't seen to see the hatred for him on both of their faces. Especially not Becca's. He had saved her life, saved her from Kol, yet she hated him even more now. He didn't understand it, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Caroline's eyes darted over to the chair while taking shallow breathes as she saw that Becca had finally fallen asleep snuggled nicely in Kol's arms. "If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." she said out weakly to him. She tore her eyes away from the sleeping couple to look back over at him instead.

"Then you'll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." Klaus told her, keeping his eyes straight ahead and away from inside of the room.

He didn't want to see her judgmental eyes. Caroline's either. He was trying to look as bored as possible, not wanting Caroline to see how upset he really was. He didn't want her to see how much Kol holding Becca was upsetting him. It hurt knowing that she was in someone else's arms instead of his. That she turned to someone else when she needed comfort. "How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?" Caroline asked out to him, her voice barely above a whisper and raw from how sick she was. "To her?" she went on, knowing that bringing Becca into this would hit a nerve with him.

Klaus kept his blank expression on, but his teeth were scraping against each other as he gritted his teeth together. He did not need the guilt trip from Caroline. She was the last person he needed trying to guilt him over something he was already regretting. He had lost Becca because of what he did. Though, if he was being honest, he knew that he had lost her a long time before that. "I'm a thousand years old, call it boredom." he told her, his voice dead and flat. There was no emotion behind it, trying to come off as bored as he was trying to make it seem like he was.

"I don't believe you." Caroline said out to him.

Klaus refused to look over at her. If he looked over at her, he'd look at Becca and Kol, and he couldn't do that. It was give him away, and with Becca barely sleeping at the moment? He couldn't risk her seeing it. He didn't want to give Caroline any leverage over him either. They already had enough as it was. "Fine, then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself." he said to her, his voice cracking with annoyance just barely. It was enough for Caroline to pick up on though.

"No." Caroline told him firmly.

That caught his interest. What did she know of how he worked? Becca had been the only one to ever understand him. She could still read him like an open book. He knew that Caroline was her best friend, and now he could see why. Caroline, even behind her high maintenance behavior, could read people as well as Becca could. "It's because . . . you're hurt." she wheezed out to him. He didn't look over to the blond until he heard her say that. He was curious to see where she was going with this. "Which means that there's a part of you that is human." she went on to explain to him.

His eyes flickered over to Becca quickly, longing flashing in his eyes when they locked in on her. He then noticed that Becca's breathing had slowed down and had evened out. She was fast asleep in Kol's arms, looking as if she had done it before. She looked too comfortable to not have slept in his arms before. He looked away before his pain could be picked up on by the wounded blond. He pushed himself off the wall and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "How could you possibly think that?" he asked her. He was desperate to hear why she thought differently. He knew for a fact that Caroline hated him, yet here she was, telling him that he wasn't a monster.

Caroline caught him looking at Becca though. Even if it was just for a quick moment, it was clear that he still loved her. She wasn't sure what was going on between Becca and Kol, but it was clear that there was still something between Becca and Klaus. She knew that Becca was fighting it though. She couldn't disrespect her mom's memory by still caring about her murder. Caroline understood that. "Because I've seen it." she told him. "Because . . . I know Becca's wishes that she could forget all the horrible things that you've done." she went on to tell him. She knew that Becca really did think that. She didn't have to say it for Caroline to know that was how she felt. She just had to read between the lines.

"But she can't. Can she?" Klaus asked her.

Klaus knew that he had crossed a line when he killed Becca's mother. He had known that he would lose her when he did it, and then to make it worse? He had been the one to call her and tell her what he had done. She had every right to hate him, but that didn't mean he liked seeing her move on with Kol. He didn't deserve her anymore than he did. "I know that you're still in love with her." Caroline said out, bringing his attention back to what was going on right now. "And anybody capable of love, is capable of being saved." she went on to tell him. She could see that he wasn't convinced just yet though. Her eyes flickered over to Becca and she got an idea. "She'd tell you the same thing." she told him, knowing that that would do it. She knew that using Becca against him would work to her advantage, or in this case, save her life.

"You're hallucinating." he scoffed.

Klaus looked away, trying not to give away what he was feeling. He looked over at Becca, wondering if Caroline was right. He had put her through so much pain, done things that she could never forgive. He had pushed her right into Kol's arms. Caroline coughed, choking on air as if she couldn't breathe. "I guess we'll never know." she said out weakly. Klaus looked over at Becca and sighed. "Sh-she'll hate you m-more if you let me die." Caroline pointed out to him. "So what's more . . . more important t-to you? Getting back at Tyler or . . . or getting her back?" she asked him, knowing that she was running out of time. She could feel her body shutting down, and she knew that this was the make or break moment. Klaus was either going to heal her or he wasn't.

The fact that he had to think about it didn't ease her worry either. He looked between her and Becca. On one hand, he'd get his revenge on Tyler for taking his hybrids and turning them against him. That would only make Becca hate him more though. He'd be taking another person she loved away from her, and he couldn't do that. Then again, on the other hand, if he saved Caroline, he'd score point with her. She'd be grateful to him. So what was more important to him? Love, or revenge? His choice was made clear when he heard Caroline take a strangled breath before going limp. "Caroline?" he asked out, but she didn't answer him.

Worry shot through him when she didn't answer him. He couldn't be too late. She couldn't die just when he was considering saving her life. She couldn't. Becca would never forgive him if she died now. He felt his heart jump out of his chest when her body started spazzing as she struggled for breath. "Caroline?" he asked again when the spasms started to stop. He could hear that she was still breathing, but it was weak and shallow. He glanced back at Becca before finally giving in and getting up. He lifted Caroline's limp body up enough so he could sit behind her. He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. It only took a moment before she latched on and started drinking from him.

#%$$^$^

It was another couple of hours before Becca woke up. She let her eyes flutter open to see that she had fallen asleep on Kol, who was still fast asleep. She carefully lifted her head up from his chest and looked around the room. It was still dark, showing that it was still night time in Mystic Falls. Panic flowed though her as she noticed that Caroline was no longer on the couch anymore. "Relax, she's fine. I healed her and sent her home." Klaus said out to her from his spot against the archway. He had gone back to his spot before, just staring off as he got lost in his thoughts.

She laid up, moving Kol's arm around her so she could get up. Once she was up, he looked back to see that she hadn't woken him up. She breathed out in relief upon seeing that he hadn't even tossed his head. She crossed the room and stood opposite of Klaus. "I should thank you for saving her, but . . ." she trailed off, not wanting to say it. She wasn't a mean person, even if he deserved it. She wanted to tell him off, like she had before, but something was holding her back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was either.

Klaus glanced back at Kol before looking over at her. He knew that she was grateful, but she couldn't say it. Caroline was right, she'd never forgive him. He knew that if he was being honest, he deserved a lot worse than her not being able to forgive him. "No thanks needed, sweetheart. I owed you one." he told her, looking down at the floor. He didn't need to see her hurt on her face. That was the last thing he wanted to see on her again. Especially when he was the cause of it. He hated seeing her upset, and he had been doing nothing but hurting her lately. It didn't even matter that she had kissed Kol anymore, he had hurt her a lot worse than to measly kisses.

She looked away, wishing that he would stop being nice to her. It made it harder to hate him, and harder to keep the fact that she and Kol slept together from him. She shouldn't feel guilty, she was free to be with who she wanted to be with. Kol included. So why did she feel so guilty for not telling him? She couldn't figure that out. "I, um, I should get going. I'll come by tomorrow with blood bags for you two." she told him nervously, making sure to keep her eyes away from him. She couldn't risk falling victim to his hypnotizing blue eyes again. He knew how she got lost in his eyes, and she was sure he'd use them against her when he wanted.

He nodded and grabbed her jacket for her. He gave her a weak smile as he held it out for her to take from him. She grabbed onto it, fully intending to take it from him, when he didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he tugged it toward him, pulling her with it. She fell into his arms, blushing as she realized that he had caught her. "Careful, sweetheart." he chuckled softly to her, only making her blush even more. She got lost in his eyes for a moment, in which he took advantage of as he brushed back her hair, stroking her cheek as he did. She snapped out of it when she realized that he was leaning in.

She pulled the jacket out of his grip and dodged his attempt to kiss her. She went over to Kol and whispered a goodnight and kissed his head before moving past a stunned Klaus. She should have known that it was too easy though. "Have you and Kol been together?" he called out, stopping her before she left the house. She froze, her hand on the door knob. She couldn't lie to him, she knew that she couldn't, but she couldn't tell him either. She slowly looked back at him, her eyes pleading for him to understand. From the pure devastation in his own eyes, she knew that he had gotten his answer. She looked away quickly and hurried out side of the house. She paused outside of the house, flinching when she heard glass shattering, before she finally left the Gilbert home.


	101. Smugness Contest

Sorry for such the long wait! I got stuck and then my computer crashed and I lost what I did have. I ended up just rewriting it. Real life has gotten crazy so I don't know when I'll be able to update this or my other two stories. I do have a good sum of the next chapter for AAW though so it shouldn't be that long. As for the question about Kol/Becca, I hadn't planned on keeping him, but I did want to get to their relationship. Keeping Kol was a last minute decision. But don't worry, once this episode is over and they're out of the Gilbert house, their relationship will slow back down.

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 101

#$%$^&%&*&^*

Kol and Klaus were sitting in silence waiting for Caroline and Tyler to return, no doubt with the hunter's sword in tow. What neither of them were expecting, was for Becca to be with them as well. Her eyes stayed clear of Klaus as she made her way right to Kol. "Well if it isn't little orphan Lockwood." Klaus said out, trying his best not to let his eyes drift to Becca on the couch with Kol. "Come to show me how laughably impatient you are against me?" he went on to ask him, trying to sound as cold and shut off as he possibly could. His eyes accidentally flickered over to Becca, looking her over quickly before letting his eyes turn back to the other new comers to the room.

Becca had two blood bags in her hands, one for each other Mikaelson brothers. She tossed one to Klaus as she opened the one for the Kol. She was making a point to Klaus, saying that she was here for Kol and him alone. Whatever had happened between them wasn't just a fluke, she was really willing to give it a go with Kol, even if she wasn't ready. "Klaus," Becca scolded him, giving him a warning look to behave. He rolled his eyes, looking away from her, not wanting to see how she was with Kol.

Klaus had been the love of her life, her epic love as Caroline had put it. No matter what he had done in the past, she would stand by him and defend him against everyone else. She wasn't blind to everything he had done, they had had their fights, but in the end, she loved him too much to let him go. Klaus knew that, and he would take advantage of that loyalty that she showed him. He had taken it too far, he crossed a line that he shouldn't have. He had killed one of her loved ones, her mother, and she had left him. She stilled loved him though, regardless of how much she hated him at the moment.

Yet she was with Kol, that he didn't understand. It had come out of left field and he wanted nothing more than to run a large stake through his brother's body. Becca was his, yet there he was, his hands all over her. He knew that Becca and Kol had been close before, but she swore that it was just friendship. He believed her, he still did, but he knew his brother just as well as he knew Becca. Kol wanted more, and he saw a chance to get it. "I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure. Found this in your attic, thanks to my sister." Tyler explained to him as he pulled the sword out of the bag that they had put it in. Klaus looked up, pulling out his train of thoughts to look at the sword.

He knew where Tyler was going with all of this, and he knew that it wasn't going to go anywhere if he kept up this 'I'm better than you' crap. He could see that Caroline and Becca knew that as well, but neither of them were going to tell him and ruin his mood. "And you think finding the sword, brings you closer to the cure?" Klaus asked him, the sarcasm clear in his voice. He obviously saw the flaws in Tyler's little plan, and he knew that the girls had too now that he voiced them. They were just too nice to point it out to the younger hybrid.

Tyler wasn't going to let him ruin his mood though. Klaus killed his mom and broke his sister's heart, he was lucky he didn't do anything other than be smug toward him. As much as he really wanted to taunt him over losing that girl, he couldn't do that. Not when his sister was right there behind him. He couldn't regardless. From what Becca told him, she looked exactly like her. It would feel like he was celebrating his own sister's death if he taunted Klaus about it. "You tell me." he told him as he held up the sword in his hands. "I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this." he went on as he unwrapped the handle of the blade, being careful not to drop it or cut himself on it.

The girls and Kol watched on as Klaus seemed to tense when Tyler revealed what was hidden under the cloth. It wasn't long before his smug mask came back up as he stood up on his feet, his grin back in place as well. "And what do you think 'this' is?" he asked him, trying to asses if he actually knew what he was talking about or not. He had a hunch that the younger hybrid had no clue what the handle actually meant, but he found himself amused by his attempt to act as if he did. Becca rolled her eyes upon realizing what Klaus was doing to her brother, they would never learned that being smug to the other wasn't going to get anything done.

"It's called a crypt-text." Caroline popped up, saving her boyfriend from being put down by the original hybrid in front of them.

They all looked at the blond in surprised, not having expected for her to have been the one to know that. Even Kol was taken back, and he hardly knew her. He only really knew of what Becca and Rebekah had told him about her, and not all of it had been pleasant. The sad part was that Tyler was shocked upon hearing her answer, though he looked thankful for the save. "I've seen the Da Vinci code." she told them all upon seeing their surprise. If now had been a better time, she so would have been offended by their lack of faith in her. Just because she was a blond, didn't mean she was an air-head. "You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side." she went on to explain to them before going back to the folder that she had brought with them along with her laptop. "And with the magic of the internet, Elena sent over . . . these." she continued as she held up a pile of pictures of Jeremy's hunter's mark. "So now all we have to do is crypt-text away." Caroline said smugly as she plopped down on the couch, proud of herself for having figured all of that out.

Becca knew that it wouldn't be this easy though. Just because they knew what to do, didn't mean that they knew how to do it completely. There could be a wrench thrown in that would mess up all of their work and make it impossible to figure it out. She glanced at Kol beside her and Klaus across the room, they were a thousand years old, she knew whether Tyler and Caroline liked it or not, they would need their help. "If you happen to want to help, either of you, no one would stop you." she added in, looking between the two originals before her, giving them both a look of pleading. She was almost sure she could convince Kol to help, but Klaus was another story.

She knew that it could go either way with him. He would either need some persuading, or he would down right refuse to do it. What she was really worried about was what he'd ask for in return for his help. "Right, well, might I suggest you use the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic to English dictionary from your nearest retailer." Klaus said, confirming Becca's thoughts of there being a catch. Nothing could ever be this easy for them, ever. There always had to be come kind of catch.

"What's 'Aramaic'?" Tyler asked back to the girls in confusion.

Caroline didn't look pleased, telling the other two that this was not a good thing. Becca glanced at Caroline and her brother to Kol, trying to figure out what was going on. Kol looked like he knew, and was more than happy to tell them, but Caroline had beat him to it. "It's a dead language." she spoke out, cutting Kol off from speaking up himself. "It hasn't been used since like . . . biblical times." she went on to explain to them all, her mood now put off with knowing that this was thing that was going to screw them up.

This was why Klaus had been so smug a moment before, he knew that this would happen. She should have suspected that he would, Becca knew that he had had the sword in his possession for a few weeks now. He must have toyed around with it beforehand, just like Tyler had on the ride over here. "Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing." he said as he roamed the kitchen, a smug grin right in place. "You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world . . . it could take days to translate." he went on to taunt them. "Perhaps weeks." he added on, his grin growing larger as he leaned against the table. He was taking full pleasure out of knowing something that they didn't, and they all knew it.

The small group left in the living room all looked up as he said something else, only it wasn't in English like one would like to think. No, it was some other language that only Kol was able to recognize. A groan left Becca's lips when she realized why he was acting so much more smug all of sudden. He knew how to speak Aramaic. "What does that mean?" Caroline asked over to him, hoping to god that it wasn't what she thought it was. It was bad enough that they didn't know, but now they would have to be at the mercy of the man they've been taunting for the past twenty-four hours.

"If only you spoke Aramaic." Kol said out, speaking up for the first time.

#$%^$&^%&*

Becca had pulled Klaus aside into the dining room while they others worked on the symbols and the sword. Kol was even helping, with some convincing from Becca. As much as he could anyway, unlike Klaus, he hadn't paid that much attention to the language like he had. He remember a small bit of it, but there was still a good sum of it that he couldn't translate for them. He knew that he shouldn't be helping, this was going to get them closer to helping Silas, but for all they knew, he was giving them wrong information. They didn't trust him anymore than he did them, and he was sure Tyler wouldn't be so nice to him if he knew that he had bedded his precious little sister just the other night.

A grin crossed his face just at the memory of their night together. He knew that it had been because she was upset over Klaus killing her mother, and that she had regretted it come morning, but she was going to be with him. He wasn't sure if it was more out of guilt for having slept with him, or if she had real feelings for him, but he would take it. A part of him wanted her to himself simply because he did, but a small part of him wanted to rub it in Nik's face that she had turned to him. He could see that Nik knew what had happened between him and Becca too, or at least had an idea of what had occurred behind his back.

He glanced over to see them talking in hushed voices, as if him and the other two in the room couldn't hear them. Becca was the only human in the room, but he knew that wouldn't last much longer now that Iliana was dead. Without her, there was no cure. Becca was doomed, and it was only a matter of time before everyone else realized it. He wasn't even sure if she had realized it yet, but he had. It wouldn't really start taking affect on her for another week or so, he still had some of the doses left, but he knew that it wouldn't last forever. She was going to die by the end of the school year, and he just hoped that she had vampire blood in her system when she does.

The thought of her as a vampire intrigued him. She would be beautiful, and all the more seductive when she had blood on her lips. As if a reflex, he licked his own lips just at the thought of it. She'd need someone to teach her the ways of being a vampire, and he could do that. He could teach her to kill, teach her all the perks of being a vampire. They could leave this bloody awful town, leave Nik behind, and go somewhere on their own together. His fantasy was ruined when the sound of Klaus's voice hit his ears 'I want a second chance with you'. His head snapped up, he had to have just heard his brother wrong.

That was low, even for him. He knew that Becca had just given Kol a chance to be with her, he had ruined his own. He didn't get a second chance, not this time. He had blown it, and there was nothing he could do about it. Before Becca could even begin to answer him, Kol was on his feet and had zipped over and stood now between them. "Don't even go there, Nik. You lost her, you don't get another chance. She's with me now." he snapped, making it clear who he thought Becca belonged to. Klaus's grin hadn't wavered though, not even a little bit. Kol had made a mistake, and he knew exactly what it was.

Tyler tensed on the couch, ready to pounce if any of them moved. They only thing keeping him in place was Caroline's hand on his arm. Becca didn't belong to anyone, least of all either of these brothers. The girl in question shot Kol a stern look as she moved around him. She looked as if she had something to prove, and that's what worried them all the most. "One date and you'll help us figure this out?" she asked him, wanting to make sure she understood what he wanted right. She hadn't planned on agreeing to anything, but Kol had changed her mind. She didn't need him speaking for her, let alone him telling Klaus who she 'belonged' to. She most certainly didn't belong to anyone, especially not to Kol.

Even Klaus looked surprised when she said that. He recovered quicker than the others though and nodded his head. He just needed some time alone with her, and then he could win her back after what he did. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but one date was a start. "Just one date, love, that's all I'm asking for." he confirmed for her, knowing that she needed to hear it so he couldn't pull something later. Of course, she knew him better than that, even if he wrote out exactly what he wanted to do, he'd find a loop hole to keep her coming back.

When Becca nodded her head, regardless of her whole body screaming at her to refuse his deal, he grinned and turned to Caroline, the foreign language leaving his lips as he said out what she, Kol, and Tyler had been trying to figure out. "Requires a powerful witch, and a hunter in full bloom." he translated smugly, knowing that he was showing off. He could see that even Kol wasn't happy with his showing off. He knew that Kol was against this, especially now that Klaus was getting a date with Becca out of it.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked him.

He refused to believe that Klaus would help them simply because Becca agreed to go on a date with him. There had to be another reason. "I don't need to tell you my reasons." he told them, scoffing at the teenager. As if he'd really tell him. "Caroline, bring my sword over here." he told her, getting back to business. The blond hesitated before nodding and getting up, crossing the room to stand in front of him with the sword. "Silas rests on the far side. The means of his destruction at hand." he began to translate. "Turn the crypt-text to the right." he instructed her to do. "Stop. The top of the hilt, reveals a key to a nordical map. Turn it to the left." he went to tell her. She did as he said and turned the handle of the sword. "Now turn the other piece." he went on to tell her, watching as she did as much. "There's something else." he told them once he read the message over in his head. They all waited on baited breath to see what it was, but were all disappointed when he only read it out in the Aramaic version.

Becca looked around to see that both Caroline and Tyler were now annoyed with Klaus. Any progress that he had just made was now gone. He was going to hold that last line over their heads, and she knew it. She had known him long enough to read him. Others may not be able to, but she knew Klaus inside and out. He was an open book to her. "What does that mean, Klaus?" she asked him, hoping that he would answer her. His smug smirk told her that he wouldn't though. "Kol?" she then asked the Mikaelson brother beside her. She knew that he didn't want to help, but he would for her. He wanted to be the better brother, wanted to be able to prove to Becca that he was better than Klaus.

He seemed to be replaying what Klaus had just said over in his head, trying to figure out what the translation would be. When he figured it out, his eyes snapped over to his brother. He knew exactly why Klaus had done what he did. "There's only one dose." he said out, his eyes never leaving his brother's. He knew the exact reason why Klaus was being smug about this. They couldn't gag the bloody thing down his throat when there was only one dose. Rebekah wanted it, and she would have it if she knew that there was only one dose.


	102. Because Of You

Finally done with this episode! Is it bad that I'm this excited? lol I can not wait to start on the Originals! I'm going to start another story for that. Once I figure out a title for it, I'll let you all know what story to look out for. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 102

#^%^*&^(*&*

Kol's eyes were on Becca as Tyler and Caroline were on the phone with Rebekah. He was trying to think of something to help Becca. He had done it the first time, he could do it again. He didn't want to see her on her death bed again. He didn't want it to get to that point, but he knew that she didn't want to be a vampire. What if this cure could help her just like it could supposedly 'help' them? What if it could cure her for good? He couldn't help but think of the possibility of that happening. He'd be her hero again if he could get it for her. If he could save her again, she'd love him. There would be no doubt if she should go back to Nik or stay with him, and that was what he wanted.

He looked over at her, looking her frame over top to bottom. She had fit almost perfectly in his arms that night, he had even let her sleep with him afterwards. She wasn't like the usual strumpet, she was welcome to stay the night with him. He wanted to wake up to see her in the morning. He knew a part of him only wanted that because he and Iliana had never gotten to do that, but he knew deep down that it was more because of this was Becca. Waking up next to her was sure to be a delight, and it had been just that. He now knew why Nik had enjoyed it so much before. "There is, one more thing, Rebekah." he looked up, coming back from his thoughts and back to the conversation on hand. "There is only one dose of the cure, you need to find it first and take it. It's the only way you'll . . ." he was cut off when Tyler stumbled to hang up the call to Rebekah before he could finish what he was saying.

The second they realized that any leverage they had over Klaus, was gone, Tyler was up off his seat and outside on the front porch pacing. Caroline wasn't long behind him, going to talk him down from his panic attack. Kol was chuckling, much to Becca's displeasure. He had to give his brother that one, that was a good one. Becca jabbed her elbow into his side, giving him a warning look as she got up off of the couch. "Did you really have to do it like that? Just when I think you would actually help them." she snapped at him, shooting him a frustrated look. She had believe that he was actually going to help, but no, he would never truly do that for them, for her. He always had to make sure he was ahead and had the advantage.

He rolled his eyes at her, it wasn't like she owed it to them or anything. Last he checked, they had killed Iliana, not knowing it wasn't Becca. They had been okay with that, and now that her one chance at making it to her graduation was gone, they didn't still didn't care. He wasn't even sure they realized what they had done. It was all for something that wouldn't even be worth much. If Bekah could just get the cure first, he could convince her to give it to Becca instead of using it herself. They were friends, she wouldn't want her to die. The cure could work on Becca, it could save her. "Why do you even care? All of this is for nothing, and all it managed to do was shorten your life? Do they even realize that, Becca? Do they know that they just basically signed your death wish? Do they even care?" he asked her. He knew that it was a bit harsh, but it needed to be brought up. He knew that she wouldn't bring it up, so he found it his task to do it for her.

She looked away, not wanting to give him the answers that he knew were true. Tyler hadn't even brought up the fact that he realized what was going to happen. She didn't blame him, everyone was more concerned about getting the cure. They were so close to getting it, she didn't want to distract them. "Keep your voice down." she hissed at him, even though it was useless. Caroline and Tyler would hear them no matter how quiet they were. "This isn't about me, Klaus. You have my brother terrified that you're going to kill him." she told him, trying to get the attention off of her and back to what she was really upset about now. She couldn't focus on herself, not when her brother was in trouble.

Klaus was sitting in the arm chair across the room from her. He had the air of power around him, and Kol couldn't help but roll his eyes at him. If it wasn't bad enough that he was stuck here, stuck helping them even if he knew he shouldn't, he wasn't looking forward to hearing this conversation. He had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear come out of one of their mouths. "I can, and I have to. I have a reputation to uphold." he told her, trying to keep his cold stance front and present in front of her. He didn't want her to think he would give in just for her. "More over, I want to." he added in, giving her a cold smirk as he met her eyes. He knew that Caroline and Tyler were listening, and she knew that him doing this was just to spook Tyler, but it didn't change that he was saying it to her.

She knew that she could get through to him if she really tried. He was a good guy, regardless of what people thought of him. He had some slip ups, killing her mom being his biggest one, but she knew that deep down he was a good guy. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm asking you not to take the one person I have left away from me. My dad is dead. My uncle, is dead. My mom? You killed her just last week." her voice broke as she took a shaky breath, her watery eyes locking with his own. "You can't take my brother away from me too. Please, Klaus? Please, for me. You owe me that much." she begged him, pleading with him to just do this one thing for her. It wasn't like she was asking him to do anything major, but just not to take the one family member she had left away from her.

Klaus looked almost offended by the idea of letting Tyler go. He wasn't the only one that had done something awful. Tyler had turned everyone against him and had plotted to kill him, risking his own life regardless. He would have left Becca and their mother anyway, so really, she should be thanking him for this. "So he gets to live a happy life, after he turned all my hybrids against me? After he tried to kill me? After he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could, not save you, but could use it against me." he snapped at her, trying to get her to see why he couldn't do it. Even if he hated seeing the sight of tears in her eyes, he couldn't just let Tyler go. He didn't want to either.

"He's my brother, Klaus!" she snapped back upset.

He scoffed coldly, rolling his eyes at her. She said that like it should make all the difference to him. In case she forgot, he had snapped Tyler's neck before, right in front of her too. He had done it before, knowing fully well that there had been a chance he wouldn't have been successful in making Tyler into a hybrid. He had done that, even though he had feelings for Becca. Granted they weren't as deep then, the feelings had still been there. "Why should that mean anything to me?" he asked her, purposely being cold towards her. He knew that it wasn't going to get him anywhere, but it was almost a reflex now. He couldn't be soft and give in to her, especially not with Kol in the room watching them. 

Her eyes glanced at Kol, who was trying not to watch them. He was glaring at the wall intently, but she knew that he wasn't happy where this conversation was going and he wanted nothing else than to be somewhere else at the moment. She couldn't give up on her brother though, so she ignored Kol's presence and stood in front of Klaus, taking his hands in hers. As much as she wanted to slap him, she needed to do this for Tyler. "Because . . . because it's me asking you. Me, Klaus." she asked him softly, connecting her eyes with his. "If I meant anything to you, you wouldn't do this to him. Just . . . just let him leave town. You won't have to see him again. Please, just do this for me. Please!" she begged him, squeezing his hands as she looked up at him. She knew that it was wrong to use his feelings for her against him, but she couldn't lose her brother. She wouldn't be able to take it losing someone else.

Klaus actually paused now, looking hesitant. He loved her, and he would gladly so anything for her. He wanted nothing more than to get her back, and she knew that. He knew that she knew how desperate he was to get her back. She wasn't usually the one to use his feelings against him, but he knew she would do anything for her family, even if they wouldn't do the same for her. "You know good and well how I feel about you." he told her, his voice low and just meant for her to hear. He searched her eyes, looking to see if this was all just to get what she wanted or if, deep down, she really meant it.

She had always been so easy to read for him. He knew her the best out of everyone is this god forsaken town. He had to really look, but he could see the small spark of truth in her eyes. On some level, against her better judgment, she still loved him. He could work with that. It was a start at least. "Then show me." she told him, returning him from his thoughts about her. "You know how much I love and need my brother. You can see how scare Caroline and I both are to lose him. If you . . . if you ever loved me, then show me. Show me that you would do this for me. Show him mercy for my sake, please, Klaus?" she asked him, squeezing his hands trying to get through to him. She just wanted him to give her this one thing, he owed it to her after he killed her mom.

He looked like he was close to giving in to her, and she was hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would do this one thing for her. As if to ruin the moment going on with Becca, Kol cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. And just like that, any hint of compassion in Klaus's eyes were gone. "Mercy . . . for Tyler?" he asked, almost mocking her as pulled away from her, putting as much distance between them as he could. "Very well." he said, taking them both by surprise. "Tell him to leave town immediately." he told her, making clear that he wasn't going to be too kind, but kind enough for her sake. "And tell him to run, and hide in a place I will never find him." he continued on to tell her, making it clear what the terms were going to be.

"O-of course." she stuttered out.

She was smiling weakly, trying to let the news of him giving her what she asked for sink in for her. She couldn't believe he was really going to let her brother go, she couldn't wait to go out and tell him. Kol was even more surprised than she was. He knew Klaus, he knew that he wouldn't just give up for a pair of doe eyes, even if he did love her. There had to be some kind of catch or something. "Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake. That I will give him a head start, before I kill him." and there it was, the catch. Kol rolled his eyes, knowing that he shouldn't have believed that his brother would just leave it alone. Becca looked suddenly crushed though, and for some reason that upset him.

She said nothing as she hurried out of the house, most likely to see her brother. Kol waited until she was outside before zipping up onto his feet and in front of his brother, shoving him back angrily. "What the bloody hell was that, Nik? Haven't you hurt her enough?" he snapped, hissing at him in anger. If it wasn't bad enough that Nik had taken her mother from her without taking her into consideration, now he was taking her brother from her too. For someone who was trying so hard to just get a date with her, he was better at screwing it up than he was at getting it.

He gritted his teeth together, not liking the fact that Kol was standing up to him. He knew that he had ruined any progress he had just made with Becca, but he couldn't just let Tyler get away with what he tried to do. Besides, he was getting him a head start, that was at least something in his mind. "Stay out of this, Kol. You don't know anything." he snapped back at him, shoving him back. He knew that his anger toward Kol was more than just him putting his nose with where it didn't belong, but he wasn't going to think about it now. He just needed to focus on getting out of here.

Kol knew that it was more than just this too though. He knew that Klaus didn't like how much closer he and Becca were getting lately. He had no doubt that his brother knew that something must have happened between him and Becca too. His eyes turned to his older brother curiously, he wouldn't be doing this to her to get back at her for being with him, would he? "What is this really about, Nik? Are you doing this to get back at her for being with me?" he asked him, bringing up the topic that they both knew Klaus didn't want to discuss. It was bad enough having to see them being all . . . cute and snuggling together on the chair. He didn't want to have Kol confirm it.

"Drop it, Kol." he said through gritted teeth.

Kol rolled his eyes at his brother. He knew that he was right about this, he was upset because Becca would rather be with him than Klaus. This wasn't about Tyler or what he did to him, it was about her. It was always about Becca. "That's it, isn't it? You hate the fact that she came to me. She shared a bed with me, Nik. Me. Not you. This has nothing to do with her brother, it's all about how she'd rather spend her nights with me than you." he taunted him, knowing that it would get under his skin. If Klaus didn't know about him and Becca before, he sure did now. That was what Kol wanted, he wanted Klaus to know that Becca didn't belong to him anymore. She was his now.

He scoffed, not wanting to give Kol the power he was looking for. He wanted to know if Klaus was jealous of Becca wanting him instead. He wanted to see Klaus snap and further prove to Becca why she was making the right choice of leaving him for Kol. "I said to drop it, Kol." he snapped again, his voice raising just the slightest. He just wanted Kol to stop talking and go back to keeping to himself in the corner.

"You're just upset that she'd rather be underneath m-" he never got finish though.

Klaus had hit him before he could finish his sentence. His knees gave out under him as he hit the floor, blood dripping down his chin as he grinned back up at him. It was just the reaction that he had wanted from Klaus. Klaus had snapped, and he wasn't done yet. He picked Kol up off of the floor and threw him against the room. He hit the barrier wall, groaning in pain as he hit the floor with a thud. He zipped back up to his feet, spitting the blood out of his mouth, before he lunged at his brother. Klaus was ready for him though. He grabbed his shoulder and tossed him aside, sending him flying into book case. The wood shattered as he hit it, books and Kol falling to the floor again.

Upon hearing the crash, Becca and Caroline hurried inside of the house. Tyler wasn't with him, he must have said his goodbyes and left. "Klaus, stop!" Becca shouted before pushing past him to get to Kol, who was all too welcome to the attention as she laid him up and fussed over him. Klaus was seething, Caroline stepping between him and the other two as if she could could him back. The hybrid grit his teeth looking at the bloody smug face of his brother as the girl _he_ loved fussed over him. Their staring contest only broke when Becca grabbed Kol's chin, making him look at her. "You are so . . . so childish sometimes. The both of you, seriously." she snapped at them both as she used her sleeve to wipe his bloody lip. He winced, but didn't make any objection to her doing it.

#^%%&%*&

An hour had gone by since Tyler left and Klaus and Kol had gotten into their fight. Kol had fallen asleep on the couch while they girls went back outside. Caroline's head was rested on Becca's lap, tears staining her cheeks. She had fallen asleep only a few minutes before. Becca couldn't sleep though, not after the long past 48 hours she had just had. It was all sinking in finally as she sat in the silence. She was going to die. Her luck had run out, her cure was gone as soon as her doses ran out. The part that scared her the most, wasn't that she was going to die, but that she was going to die alone.

Her brother wasn't going to be here. He was going to be running from Klaus. Her one family member wasn't going to be here to be with her. She wouldn't get to say good bye to him, and he wouldn't get to see her before she dies. Becca would be leaving him totally and completely alone. Guilt filled her at that thought. Tyler didn't deserve to lose both her and their mother within the same year. Especially when he couldn't do anything to stop either death. It was going to break him, she knew that. It wasn't going to make it after she dies, not alone anyway. But that's what they both were now. Alone.

Granted she had everyone here, but she wasn't sure that was a very reassuring thing. Elena and Jeremy, Jeremy of all people, had killed Iliana, fully thinking that she was her. They weren't even upset over it. That was the part that scared her. They had killed her when she got in the way of trying to kill Kol. What would they do to her when it was actually her? She wasn't sure that she wanted to know. The fact that Jeremy could kill 'her' so easily was what really bothered her. He had been her best friend, her first love, shouldn't that have meant anything to him? A part of her wanted to believe that deep down he knew that it wasn't really her, but she knew that he didn't know.

Her head snapped up at the sound of the front door opening. Fear crossed her eyes until she saw Klaus coming outside. Confusion crossed her expression instead, how was he able to get out of the house? Bonnie had said that it would be a few more days, hadn't she? He shouldn't be able to leave yet. "H-how are you able to come out? Where's Kol?" she whispered over to him, trying to be quiet so Caroline could sleep. A part of her was worried about the fact that Kol wasn't coming out with him. She knew that they had fought, but she would have thought that Kol would be fighting to get out the door the first chance he got.

He glanced back inside, knowing that he should have woken up his brother when he realized that they could leave, but he didn't. He didn't want to see Kol's face for a few days. Being stuck with him for this long was bad enough. "I fear something awful had befallen your friend Bonnie. As for Kol, he's still sleeping on the couch." he told her, filling her in on what he suspected had happened. He started to walk toward her, but she had hurried to get up, being careful not wake Caroline as she stood in front of her. It was like she was standing as protector between her friend and him. "Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you." he told her, trying to convince her. Even when he wanted to explode with anger, he would never touch a hair on her head. He loved her too much.

Becca knew that even after all he's done the past week, everyone he's hurt or killed, he wouldn't lay a finger on her. She knew that he would rather give his life than physically harm her. Mentally, though? Mentally he had hurt her a dozen or more times. Tonight being no different from all the rest. "You've done enough. Besides, it's not me I'm worried about." she told him, her voice cold as she locked eyes with him. She had tears running down her face, her eyes almost cold as she looked at him now.

Klaus knew that she wanted him to see how much he hurt her. She knew that he hated to see her cry, and the fact that he was the reason behind her tears? Made it all the worse. "I won't hurt her." he told her, his eyes only flickering to the sleeping Caroline before returning to her in front of him. "And I've done more than enough, Becca. I've shown kindness, restraint, forgiveness . . . pity. Because of you, Becca. It's always been for you. Everything I've done, especially tonight, has always been for you." he told her, almost pleading with her to see all he had done for her just tonight. His eyes eyes were filled with tears, through he wouldn't let them fall like she had.

The two stood there in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. Klaus wasn't so badly to bring her into his arms and just hold her, kiss her if she'd let him. He knew that was only going to be another dream though. She would never let him touch her again, let alone kiss her. Klaus could see that a part of her did want to listen to him though. He could use that to his advantage. He reached up and touched her cheek. Her body tensed as his thumb stroked her skin, wiping away the tears. "Then I suppose killing my mom was for me too, right?" her voice almost didn't sound like her own when she said that. She sounded broken and dead, and that was how she felt now. Broken.

His hand dropped from her cheek in an instant, moving as if she had burnt him with her harsh words. His expression screamed hurt by what she had said and how coldly she was looking at him, but he said nothing as they just stood there for another long moment. A deep shaky breath left his throat before he turned and stormed off, leaving her behind to stand there alone and watching him leave. More tears ran down her face as her sob broke through her lips, her knees giving out from under her. She didn't want anyone to hear her cry, but she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Klaus had paused in the driveway, listening to her sobs. He was tempted to go back and hold her, but he knew that she wouldn't let him do that. She wouldn't let him near her, but she would let Kol. It was that thought that kept him from going back to comfort her. He took a deep breath, not risking looking back, and moved forward. He made it to the end of the drive-way before he couldn't take the sound of her cries. Taking off with a zip, he was gone and wasn't coming back. Not even for her.


	103. Moving On Ain't That Easy

Thanks for all of the chapters! Sorry for the lack of updates! Real life has been hectic lately, but I'll be able to focus more on writing in a few weeks! With any luck I'll get some chapters done. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 103

#^%%*&$&^%*&

The sun was shining, birds singing, you would say that all seemed to be perfect. It was an illusion though, because someone had died. Becca was staring out the window of her room, her eyes swimming in tears. She couldn't believe that Jeremy was dead. Caroline had told her the news earlier after talking to Stefan on the phone. They were currently on their way back with his body. Damon had stayed behind to track down Bonnie, who had gone missing. When Caroline had told her that, she had locked herself away in her room. She hadn't come out since then. All she could think about was Jeremy and how much she was going to miss him. He was her best friend, he couldn't just be forgotten. Especially not by her. It was impossible for her to do that.

'_She strutted across the courtyard, not paying any attention to the wolf whistles that she was getting. She knew none of these boys were stupid enough to even touch her, let alone come near her, because Tyler was her brother. He was scary when he wanted to be. She stopped a few feet away from Jeremy. He turned around to look at her, giving her that smirk of his, and suddenly all of her boldness was gone. "Hey there, Jere." She managed to say without stuttering. Jeremy tilted his head and didn't hide the fact that he was checking her out. He couldn't figure out why she was here, or why she talking to him._

_She was an angel, the only Lockwood that wasn't on his bad side. The Mayor and his wife were okay, but something seemed off about them. He just plainly didn't like Tyler, but her? She's an angel living in a house of wolves. "Hey." He said back to her. She blushed at the look that he was giving her. She knew that since his parent's accident that he'd turned to using drugs, but right now? She could tell that he hadn't done any type of drug yet. She hated the thought of people killing themselves doing this, but she could understand. Sort of. "Your brother's gonna kill you if he finds you out here . . . with me." Jeremy laughed to her._

_She giggled and shrugged her shoulders, she knew that he was right, but was it that bad if she said she didn't care? "I didn't know it was against the law for me to talk to you." She whispered back to him, making him chuckle in response. He glanced behind her to see if anyone was around them. He spotted Vickie with one of the school's drug dealers, but no sign of Tyler Lockwood yet._

_He wouldn't say that he was scared to have Tyler find him with his sister, alone, and talking. He'd find it funny as hell. Her brother hated him, and he knew that. He just loved egging him on though. "Didn't you hear?" He whispered over to her. "They just passed the law a day or two ago." He chuckled to her. He looked her over and noticed that they were closer than they had been before. He didn't mind it though. She was pretty cute. He noticed that she was wearing a purple laced bra under her camisole. He was pretty sure that she hadn't noticed it would be seen underneath, or else she wouldn't have wore the two together. She wasn't a slut, she knew how to dress._

_He liked that about her, she had always been his best friend up until freshman year of high school when he was a nobody and she was a cheerleader. He didn't hold it against her though, she was truly an angel that could brighten any guy's day up with just one of her famous million dollar smiles. "Rules are made to be broken . . ." She whispered back to him, a sly grin appearing on her lips. ". . . or so I've heard." She laughed to him, the space in between them becoming smaller by the second. He never noticed before how much taller he was than her. She couldn't be much taller than five feet. She blushed at the stare that he had on her. God, did he love to see her blush. Why did he feel the need to kiss her right now?_

_She had been his best friend for years, and not to mention the fact that she was Tyler Lockwood's little sister! She could do a lot better than settling for just him. He didn't want anyone to have her though. He glanced behind her again to see Tyler coming over to them now. He actually was happy for the interruption that he was going to do. "What are you doing here?" Tyler's voice broke the stare his sister and Jeremy were sharing. She looked behind her to see her brother coming up behind them._'

Tears rolled down her face remembering that day. She and Jeremy had lost touch when they got to middle school. Their paths had gone separate ways, especially after his parents died. That had been the first time that she had talked to him in years though, and she never regretted it. She had felt so accomplished by talking to him. She had done it, she had disobeyed one the rules her parents and Tyler had enforced. The first of many broken rules, now that she thought about it.

Jeremy wasn't just some stepping stone though. He was her best friend, the one person who had been there just about every time she had really needed him. He was there times she hadn't even known that she needed him, he just knew she did and came. He knew all the right things to tell her, and every so often she knew what to tell him. One specific time came to mind, it was the time they had seen Vicki be killed by Stefan. It was right before she left town, right before Damon swiped their memories. Thankfully, he was able to get them both to remember what had happened.

'_She looked up at him, her doe eyes filled with tears. She glanced over at the time and saw that it almost midnight. She'd be leaving in only a half hour. "Jeremy . . . I'm leaving soon." She told him. "I don't want to go." She cried out to him. He didn't know how more he could take. Seeing Vickie die, and then losing his best friend, it was all just too much for him._

_He couldn't take it, and that was why he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she soon fell into the kiss she had been dreaming of having since she first realized that she liked him a lot more than she should have. After a minute, he pulled away from her, their heads rested together. "I'll miss you like hell. I don't think that I can survive this time, Becca. I can't do this without you." He cried out of her._

_She remembered what her mom had told her only days ago. She sniffled as she grabbed a hold his hands and pulled him up from the bed. She was a little wobbly at first, but soon they were across the room and in front of the mirror. "My mom told me this worked when my dad did this to her." She told him as she got beside him and took his hand. "What do you see?" She asked him._

_He looked at her as if she had two heads. She just shook her head and motioned for him to go on. "I see a screwed up kid who just saw his girlfriend be killed by his sister's boyfriend." He said with a dull look. He looked so dead on the outside, and probably not much better on the inside._

_She sighed, seeing that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it was going to be. "Nope, wrong answer. Sorry, Jere." She told him as she turned to look at him fully. She gave him a weak smile as she wiped away his tears. "I don't see that person at all. I see this amazing person who's gone through something terrible, but he'll keep going because he knows he has to. He might hit a couple bumps in the road, but this guy? He'll make it somewhere big. He loves his sister and aunt so much, and he would do anything for them. I see my best friend who, when we first met, told me he was going to marry me and run away. That's who I see." She told him._

_She kept his face firmly in her hold so he couldn't look away. She needed him to understand that he didn't seem himself clearly. He was a good guy, he was just a little bit lost is all. "I've really gotta meet that kid then. But, Beck, tell him that I'd die before I let him take my best friend away from me." He tried his best to chuckle, but everything just hurt too much._

_Their moment was interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating in the pocket to her dress. She brushed aside her tears, as did he, as she pulled out her phone. She kept to see that she had one message from her dad saying her uncle would be at the house in twenty minutes to get home now. "Looks like it's time for me to go." She gave out a bitter laugh before looking up at him. "Don't forget about me?" She asked him with a weak smile._'

Granted he had forgotten all that had happened that night between them, but it didn't stop fate from stepping in when needed. Somehow, they had still ended up together. They had some obstacles to overcome, like Stevie and the originals, but she knew that wasn't what eventually broke them to no return. It was all the lying, and partly because he had cheated on her. It wasn't Klaus' fault that she had gone to him after leaving Jeremy. Klaus had been there, he had been her rock and got her to move forward with her life. That was what she needed at the time, but what about now? This mess with Kol confused her to no end. She had no idea what to do about it.

She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about her screwed up love life. Her best friend was dead, that should be what she's worried about. Not how she should handle Kol and Klaus. That should be the last thing that she's thinking about right now. Her head looked up when the door to her room opened, Caroline coming inside cautiously. Her hands wiped her eyes, not wanting Caroline to see her upset like this. Both of them were still trying to cope with the fact that Tyler was gone again. Now one of their friends, the first love of Becca's life, was dead. "Hey, I'm going to head over to see what's going. Stefan texted me, they're back in town." She told the younger teenager. She was trying to be strong, but just the idea of losing another friend hurt her. Becca hesitated, not sure if she wanted to be over there, but nodded her head anyway. She got up, wiping her eyes again, before following her out.

_Becca completely ignored her brother as she went right up into her room. She stormed inside, slamming the door behind her. She was thrown out of her anger filled moment when Jeremy spun around to face her. He had been waiting for her and decided to look at the pictures in her room while he waited for her to get home. He hadn't been there long, but long enough to get a little bored. "Jeremy? What are you . . ." She was cut off as he crossed the room and pulled her into a kiss._

_Her eyes widened in shock as she let out a small yelp. She held her hands up, not knowing what to do as he pulled her to him, his lips desperate for her to kiss him back. He might not actually remember their first real kiss, not the one she had tried to give him back before she left town, but the one where he kissed her. Bits and pieces had come back, and he remembered enough to know that they had kissed, but that was about it._

_After what seemed like eternity, she found herself falling into his arms, her lips finally moving along with his as her hands wrapped around his neck. He found himself wanting to pull her closer, causing her to giggle against his lips as he dipped her back slightly. He smiled against her laughing lips, sparks filling both of their bodies as they moved in sync. Her body felt like fireworks were going off inside of her. She never felt like this before, not even with Stevie.'_

Becca sat in front of Jeremy's bed, staring blankly at his corpse in front of her. He wasn't moving, not even a twitch. He was completely still, and that made her heart ache. His skin was so pale, much paler than she could ever imagine anyone's being. The part that made her want to be sick though, was that he was starting to smell. She smiled weakly as the memory of their first kiss ran through her head. If she hadn't felt so guilty at the time, she knew that it would have been amazing. She had loved Jeremy at the time, and granted she still did love him, but not in the same way. Klaus had come into the picture not long after they had finally gotten together. Klaus was who she had chosen, and now, staring at her best friend's corpse and taking into consideration how badly Klaus had hurt her, she wondered if she had made the right choice in picking Klaus over Jeremy. Jeremy had had his faults, he had cheated on her and lied to her about all of this supernatural stuff, but he did loved her deep down.

Every relationship had their problems, but between Jeremy cheating on her, and Klaus killing her mother, she knew that she'd take cheating over losing her mom any day. She sniffled as she took ahold of his hand, fighting back the flinch at how cold his skin was. "Hey, Jere. I-It's, um, i-it's Becca. I d-don't know if you can hear m-me, or i-if you're e-even he-here, but I miss y-you. I miss you so much. You're my best friend, you're s-suppose to be here with me," she trailed off, having to take a deep breath to keep her voice from coming out like only sobs. "I-I can't do any of this w-without you, Jeremy. Who else am I going to go t-to when I have a problem? You always knew what to sa-say to me, even i-if it was ju-just to tell me th-that I'm being stupid. I n-need you here, Jere. I need you," she cried to him, finally breaking down in sobs as she dropped her head onto his chest. She couldn't control it, let alone keep it in, any longer.

She didn't notice that Caroline had come up to get her. All of them could hear what she had been saying from downstairs, even Elena, who hadn't wanted to believe that Jeremy was even dead. As far as she wanted to believe, he was just taking longer than usual to wake up. He had his ring on, he was going to come back. She refused to believe what Stefan was trying to tell her, that it didn't matter if he had the ring on or not. He was a hunter, he was supernatural, and he wouldn't be saved by the ring. "Hey, Becca, I think I should get you home. You shouldn't see him when he's like this." Caroline said out softly, holding back her own tears as she took in the sight of Becca crying over Jeremy's dead body. It was heartbreaking all on its own. She knew that with Elena in denial, it was only going to get worse from here on out, and Becca didn't need to be here to see that.

The younger girl jerked up, tears flowing down her face as she looked over at her friend. Caroline's heart broke all over again just seeing her. "Caroline," she tried to start, but her sobs cut her off. Caroline zipped across the room to her, wrapping her arms around her. Becca cried into her blond hair, leaning on her friend for comfort. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Becca. I've got you. Everything's going to be okay, Becca. I promise." Caroline whispered to her, running her fingers through her brown hair to try to comfort her. She wasn't sure if it was working, but she needed to tell her something. Caroline couldn't just let her be in pain like this. She, herself, had been through this kind of pain over losing someone that she loved, she knew how badly it hurt and that she just needed someone to tell her that it was going to be alright.

'_Becca came barging into her room, her tears threatening to fall as she collapsed onto her bed. Her tears finally broke loose as she hide her face in her pillow, her cries filling the emptiness of her room. She could feel the fire igniting inside of her, but she wasn't going to let it control her this time. She forced her tears to stop as she wiped her eyes and laid up slowly. She needed something to take her mind off of Klaus and everything that had happened lately._

_She looked around her room for something to do, when her eyes suddenly landed on her phone. She didn't think twice as she reached out for it and shakily dialed a familiar number. She sniffled as she listened to it ring a few times before his voice filled the phone. "Hey, Jere. I miss you." She said as strongly as she could as she sniffled again._

_'Hey, Becks. It's good to hear from you. I just got home from this party my cousin dragged me to. Don't worry, I didn't get wasted.'_

_She laughed sadly at that. He knew that she hated when he got drunk at parties, because he would then leave her alone to fend for herself. She hated when he was drunk regardless of that any ways though. "That's great, Jere. I-I'm glad that you're having fun out there." She told him. She took a shaky breath, hoping that Jeremy didn't hear the crack in her voice._

_'What's wrong? You sound upset.'_

_She gave him a bitter laugh then. Of course he knew that she was upset. He always knew when something was wrong with her. He always had when they were younger, and she should have known that now would have been no different. Just because he was out of town, didn't mean that he had changed at all. "I've messed up everything, Jere. Everything is just so messed up. I don't know what to do anymore." She cried to him._

_'Hey, don't worry. Just tell me what's going on. We'll figure this out together. Don't worry. I'm here.'_

_She smiled at that. She knew that he would always be there for her when she needed him to be. He was always going to be that person who would stick by her throughout everything. Even now, when even their relationship was screwed up, he was going to be there just to talk and to listen to her. That would never change, and she hoped that it never would. "I've missed you so much, Jeremy." She told him as she sniffled again._

_'I've missed you too, Becca.'_

_She then went on to fill him on everything, and by everything, she means __everything__ that she's been through since he left town. From all the fights between her and her friends, to everything involving Klaus and his family. She felt awkward talking to Jeremy about Klaus, but he knew that she needed to talk to someone, and he was going to be there for her. He was going to listen to everything she had to say, and that was what he did. Some things just would never change, and their friendship was one of them_.'

Once Caroline had calmed her down enough, she helped Becca up from the chair and walked her back across the room to the doorway. Becca couldn't help but look back at Jeremy, he had always been there when she needed him. No matter how far away he was, or if they were fighting, he was always there for her. Even when it was about her relationship with Klaus, he was there to listen to her talk and be there to tell her that Klaus was a jerk when she needed to hear it. He was always on her side, even when she was dead wrong, it was just how loyal he was to her. She knew that he'd pull her aside later and tell her that she's wrong, but he wouldn't do it in front of everyone. He'd be one her side, he'd always be on her side.

She hid her head in Caroline's shoulder as more tears fell. Jeremy wouldn't be able to be on her side again, he was dead. He wouldn't be able to do anything again. Caroline squeezed her shoulder, pulling her out of the room. They were walking down the stairs when Elena met them at the bottom. The blond tensed, glancing over to the Salvatore brothers in the other room nervously. They were both tense, not sure of what Elena was going to do. Elena had a smile on her face, an almost desperate looking one, which didn't make Caroline feel any better about having her near Becca. Both girls were grieving for a boy they both loved, only Elena hadn't accepted it yet. Her whole body tensed when Elena grabbed Becca's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "Hey, you didn't have to say goodbye, Becca. H-he's going to wake up soon. He's w-wearing his ring, remember? He'll wake up soon, he will." Elena told her, squeezing her hand, trying to comfort her. If only she knew that she was only making it all worse for Becca.

Becca looked heartbroken, knowing that Elena was wrong. Jeremy wasn't going to come back, and the rest of them all knew that. She felt like slapping some sense into Elena, but the other three were quick to make sure that didn't happen. Caroline moved her forward as Damon and Stefan moved Elena away, Damon taking her in the other room while Stefan said goodbye to the other two. He glanced over his shoulder at them before looking back at the blond and heartbroken brunette in front of him. "I'm sorry about that," he told Becca before turning to Caroline. "I'll text you with updates," he told her, giving both of their hands a squeeze before opening the door for them. Becca went right out to the car, but Caroline lingered enough to make him promise before following after her.

'_The next morning, Becca found herself racing down the street toward the Gilbert house. She couldn't miss him before he left for god knows how long. She was coming up to the house right as Alaric's car was pulling away. She couldn't be too late! She just couldn't be. "Jeremy! Jeremy, wait!" She tried to scream out to him, but he couldn't hear her. The car started to pull away, but she wasn't about to give up. She was going to say good bye to him._

_She pushed herself harder to race after the moving car. She knew it was impossible for her to fully catch up, but she as sure as hell was going to try her hardest to get as close as she could. "Jeremy, wait! I-I-I need to say good bye! Jeremy!" She continued to scream out after him. The car was getting further away from her though and she was growing tired from all the running she was doing. "Jeremy, stop!" She cried out, but it was still no use._

_She felt her heart drop when the car went around the corner, leaving her sight forever. She felt herself drop to her knees in defeat. Elena raced over to her side and pulled her into her arms. She had tried to buy her time, but Jeremy was itching to leave and there was nothing she could do about it. All hope seemed lost of her getting to say good bye to him until she looked up. Jeremy was coming back from around the corner, jogging back over to her._

_Her eyes widened with hope as she scrambled back up to her feet. "Jeremy," She breathed out with new hope as she raced over to him. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around happily. "I was so scared that I would miss you." She cried out to him as he held onto her. "I saw the car go around the corner and I thought that I did." She mumbled out to him as she buried her head into his shoulder._

_Jeremy chuckled sadly as he held onto her. He couldn't leave town without saying good bye to her first. It was law that he said good bye to her. "I could never leave town without saying good bye to you, Becca. No matter what's going on with us at the moment." He mumbled back to her as he held onto her tightly. He wished that he could hold onto her forever, but he knew that he had to let go of her at some point today. He slowly put her back down on her feet and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear with a sad smile. "I love you, Becca. I always will." He told her before kissing her cheek and turning to go back to Alaric's truck._

_Becca felt her heart breaking all over again as she watched on as he walked away from her. "I love you too." She said out softly as she bowed her head in sadness and hurt. Elena came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her friend. She leaned her head against the younger girl's head and just held onto her as she cried. "Thank you so much for now telling him." Elena said to her softly as she held onto her. Becca said nothing to her as she just stood there with the older brunette, watching as the one person they both loved left their lives for what could be forever_.'

After Caroline dropped her off, and after Matt asked her enough times if she was okay, if she needed anything, she found herself out on her balcony, staring up at the stars. Tears ran down her cheeks at the memory of saying goodbye to him ran through her head. It seemed so unreal that Jeremy was really gone, that he wasn't coming back. A gasp left her lips when a cool breeze hit her and she felt cold metal touched her chest. She looked down to see a little charm of an angel resting against her skin. Confusion crossed her teary face before she looked over her shoulder to see Kol standing behind her. "Kol? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him, wiping her eyes as she watched him close the clasp to the necklace around her neck before turning to face him.

He reached up and wiped away her tears, giving her a toothy grin that usually always made her smile with him, but not this time. She was far too sad and tired to smile with him. "Heard about what happened from Rebekah, thought you could use the distraction," he told her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her against him. He leaned in, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "I figured the necklace would be a nice touch," he muttered into her neck, a grin spreading across his face from ear to ear. He wanted to comfort her in the only way he was comfortable doing. Kol didn't do tears and crying girls, he did sex and blood. Though, he doubted with Becca's life already on thin ice that she would let him drink from her.

Her body tensed when he started kissing her neck. Her best friend was dead, the last thing she wanted was to have sex. Which was where she knew Kol was going by kissing her. She stood motionless as he kissed her, neither pushing him away nor encouraging him. After a minute, he finally pulled away, looking confused down at her. He didn't understand why she wasn't into it. "I-I'm sorry. I just . . . I can't do this. I-I can't sleep with you again. Not just because Jeremy d-died, bu-but because it's too fast, Kol. We . . . us, we're going too fast," she managed to get out as she took a step back from him, putting space between them. "I-I'm sorry. I just . . . I can't do this. I'm sorry, good night," she told him as she moved around him and hurried inside of her room, shutting the balcony doors behind her. She knew that she had hurt him, and probably really confused him, but she just couldn't go there again with him. That wasn't her, she didn't do that. It had taken months before she had even let Klaus kiss her. Jeremy . . . they hadn't even made it past making out and they were together for almost a year. She slept with Kol before they even got together, and that wasn't like her.

She needed to take a step back and not rush her and Kol. She and Klaus had just broken up, granted it was because of Kol, but she couldn't move on so quickly. She couldn't be what she knew Kol wanted them to be, she just hoped that didn't mean she'd lose Kol. Being with him, it had helped her with her mother's death and staying away from Klaus, but she couldn't move as fast as she knew he wanted to move. He went to go in after her, but he found that he couldn't. He was no longer invited in. The deed was in Matt's name now. Becca couldn't even invite him in if she wanted to. Tyler hadn't put in her name because he knew Kol and Klaus were her weak spots and those two were exactly who he didn't want in the house. With one last glance into her room, seeing her crying on her bed, he zipped off into the night.


	104. This Can't Be Good

Thanks for all of the comments! I cannot wait to get Becca to the Originals. I'll be starting a new story once I get there. I'll leave an author's note here on the last chapter for what to look for, but sadly, this story is coming to an end soon as I wrap up season 4. I do have some interesting ideas for Kol/Becca/Klaus though, thanks to Neptune. I do not own anything for this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 104

$^&^*(&()*_)()

Moving on, that was what she was supposed to do. Jeremy was dead, and the world was still going on as if it never happened. Of course, Elena made that easier when she burned down her house with his body in it. So, that meant she couldn't stop her life just because he was her best friend. He would want her to keep living, wouldn't he? Not like she really had a choice, Caroline was coming to pick her up in a half hour to go to school, Tyler's orders. He didn't want her falling behind in school or hiding from the world, and he had asked Caroline and Matt to make sure of that while he was gone. Matt had bugged her enough to get dressed and showered, now it Caroline's turn to actually get her out the door and to school.

She was sitting on her bed, her knees hugged to her chest as she looked as the picture on her bed. It was a drawing, the picture bringing tears to her eyes. She had found it taped to the outside of her window when she woke up this morning. She knew exactly who it was from, and she knew that she should have ripped it up and not even brought it inside, but she couldn't do that. He had drawn her and Jeremy, a memory he had been witness to when he was pretending to be Alaric. They were dancing at the decade dance, staring into each other's eyes.

Written at the back of the old aged paper, he had written 'A love that will last a lifetime. Hang in there, love. It'll be okay.' She knew that he meant well, he was only trying to bring some comfort to her in the only way he knew she would allow him to. She hated him for what he did to the rest of her family, but somehow he knew what to do to make her better. Kol had tried last night, kissing her and trying to make her forget for the moment, but she had completely snapped at him. He was only trying to help her, she knew that she owed him an apology. But a part of her didn't want to, she wanted to stand by what she had told him.

Sleeping with him was the last thing she wanted to do, and she didn't want to be pressured into doing it with him either. In her mind, they had to work to get to that point, not jump head first into it. Her eyes flickered down to the picture, Klaus knew that. He never pressured her into sex. He never pressured her into anything. They went at her pace, and he had been okay with that. "Becca, we're gonna be late for . . . what's that?" Caroline asked as she barged into Becca's room, stopping short when she saw that Becca was staring at the picture on her bed. Becca's head jerked up, looking at her blond friend like a deer caught in the headlights.

She didn't know what to tell her. Klaus was officially the enemy, to her as well. He had taken her entire family from her, and she did hate him for that. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her, but there was still a small part of her that loved him. She couldn't just shut that off, and that's what worried her the most. She didn't want to let him back into her life, not even with a picture, but she couldn't help herself when it came to him. "Um, uh, it-it's, um, I found it on my window this morning. It's, um, i-it's from Klaus, I think," she hesitantly told her. Becca didn't want to see the look Caroline was going to give her now. It was the last thing that she wanted.

Caroline sighed, giving her a look. She knew how close Klaus and Becca had been before he completely screwed it up, and she knew that there was still feelings between them, even if Becca didn't want there to be. Klaus was her epic love, but he couldn't be now. He had ruined her life, and he didn't deserve to have her even breathe his way. The blond sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the drawing, giving it a quick look over before turning it over. She had to admit, it was beautiful, but it wasn't what Becca needed right now. Jeremy had just died, she was vulnerable, the last thing she needed was Klaus trying to worm his way back in. "Look, Becca, I know you're hurting right now, but this? Klaus killed your mom, he made Tyler leave town, and he doesn't get to drop off pretty pictures like this. You need to forget him and move on," she told her as she crumbled up the picture and threw it into the waste basket. "So, you know what we're going to do? We're going to go to school, and then we're going to get ready for the competition this afternoon and win. After, we'll come home and have a girls night just watching the Notebook and eating ice cream," she told her as helped her off of the bed. She grabbed a few tissues and wiped her eyes for her, trying to show her that she was there for her.

Caroline grabbed Becca's bag, squeezing her friend's hand, before pulling her out of the room and downstairs to leave for school. Matt had already left once he had done what was asked of him. The sad thing was that Becca had been alone the past couple of nights, but unknown to Becca, Tyler had fixed that. Matt just had to find the note he had left for him. Neither girl had any knowledge of what her brother had done, but they'd know by the end of the night. The two girls walked out together, both trying to push forward with the heartbreak that they had been forced to go through.

%$%$&^

Come the end of the day, Becca just wanted to go home and have the world swallow her up. The school was throwing Jeremy a memorial, and she felt like dying when she saw the flyer about it. By the end of the day, a dozen or more people had come up to her to tell her how sorry they were for her loss. Everyone knew how close she and Jeremy were, so it was only right for them to tell her. She had to wonder if it was only worse for Elena, even if her emotions are turned off at the moment. She had to feel something every time someone told her that they're sorry for her loss, right? Regardless, by the tenth person, she just really wanted to hit them.

Now she couldn't even go home, Caroline wouldn't let her. They had a competition to go win, and hopefully they would do just that. The other schools were starting to arrive, and she was getting more and more nervous by the second. The part that really worried was that Elena was coming too. She was unstable, and this had bad idea written all over it. But she was coming with them anyway. Becca had changed into her uniform and now she was waiting for Caroline to meet her so they could warm up together before the competition. Thankfully she had had enough sense to find Tyler's letterman jacket and brought it with her, or else she'd be completely frozen where she stood. Her legs were still pretty cold, but nothing that she couldn't deal with. "Well, don't you look tasty and just good enough to eat," a voice said out from behind her. She gasped when she felt two hands put themselves on her hips.

She turned around to find that she was now in Kol's arms. Her body tensed for a moment before she snapped herself out of it. This was Kol, he was unofficially her boyfriend. He could hold her like this, and she was supposed to like it. She use to blush like crazy when he did stuff like this before, so why were things so different now? They had slept together, shouldn't she be all for this kind of touching with him now? Wasn't that how it was supposed to work? So why did she feel like pulling away from him instead of snuggling in closer? She didn't understand it, and that worried her more. Before, she and Kol couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other, but since Jeremy died? She couldn't seem to get far enough away from him.

It was like his death had done something to her, put things into perspective. Kol was her way to shut everything off. He made her forget all of the bad that had been happening to her, and now, now she didn't want to forget it. When they had slept together the first time, it wasn't because she loved him or anything, it was because Klaus had killed her mother and she didn't want to think about it. She had wanted to get back at Klaus and she had wanted to forget the pain, if only for a few hours. Now Tyler was gone and Jeremy was dead, she should want to not feel the pain like before, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep with Kol again.

That wasn't her, and she knew that deep down. Kol wasn't the kind of guy that she fell for. He was cruel to most people, and he didn't have much redeeming qualities, besides the fact that he had saved her from dying. Was that fact mute now though since Iliana was dead and the cure would start to not work because of that fact? She wasn't sure, but she did know that Kol wasn't the one she wanted. She had made a mistake crossing that line with him, but she still did value him as her friend. "Hey, um, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him, her tone almost nervous as she looked up at him. As much as she knew that she only cared for him as a close friend, she couldn't risk losing him too. She couldn't take losing another person in her life right now, even if it was only Kol.

He grinned, not having a clue as to what was going on through her mind at the moment. As far as Kol knew, they were in a good place. Sure, she rejected him being in her bed the night before, but that didn't mean anything more than that she just didn't want to have sex. She wasn't in the mood, and he could accept that. It was a small hit to his ego, but he could handle it. He had just gone out of town for a few hours, got what he needed from some local girls from a bar. He didn't see it as cheating, he just saw it as him having dinner. What she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her anyway. He saw it as him doing her a favor, he wouldn't be pressuring her and he was still getting what he wanted. "A chance to see you in a cheerleading uniform? I wouldn't miss it for the world," he told her, chuckling as his famous grin spread across his face. His grin only grew bigger when he saw the blush on her cheeks. He was all for seeing the girls doing little flips and jumping around in tiny little skirts.

She didn't know what to say to that, and luckily, she didn't have to. Caroline had come up, looping her arm through Becca's. Her glare flickered to Kol, not liking the fact that he was there. She knew what he was doing, he was moving in on her friend while she was vulnerable. Between the break up with Klaus, her brother leaving and her mother dying, and then not to mention her best friend dying as well, it was the absolutely perfect time for Kol to make his move on her. "If you'll excuse us, we're about to start. If you're coming inside, you can't eat the competition, but please, don't feel like you have to come. You can support Becca from out here too. Originals aren't wanted here," she told him, turning her nose up as him as she pulled Becca away from him. The brunette looked back at him briefly, but she was taken aback by the dark glare on his face, his daggers directed at Caroline. Worry crossed her features, hoping that he didn't do anything just to get back at her blond friend. As they walked into the school, she could only hope that all went as it was supposed to and nothing went wrong. That might be asking for too much though.


	105. The Cherry On Top

Thanks for all of the reviews! I know this is the chapter we've all been dreading, but it's finally here! *sad face* I hope none of you hate me for it, it had to happen. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 105

#%^$&*^((&)(*

Caroline and Becca were busy doing warm ups before the first round. Caroline noticed Elena coming into the gym and motioned that she'd be right back before going over to check on her. Becca went back to stretching until she heard a whistle from behind her. She was about to give them a piece of her mind until she turned to see that it was Kol again. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, as she looked back at him. "You should find a seat. You're not supposed to be down here, Kol," she told him. Truthfully, she just didn't want to have to make up an excuse not to have him touch her. She liked Kol, she did, but she didn't want it to be all physical. Especially not right now, not when she knew it was going nowhere. She had used him before, and he deserved better than that from her.

She almost felt . . . guilty for sleeping with him that night. She wasn't about to tell him that though. It would only end badly, and she didn't want to lose him because she was over thinking things. "Relax, darling, I'm going. Just wanted to wish you luck," he told her. Only, they both knew he was full of crap about that. He was down her to check out all the girls. She knew that he wasn't going to change overnight, and she didn't expect him to, but he could at least be better at lying about it. He reached up and stroked her cheek, trying to be sweet with her. "I mean it, love. Good luck. I'll check in on you after this silly thing of yours," he told her, giving her a quick kiss before zipping off. She tensed, looking around to make sure no one had seen him do that. The last thing they needed was someone to see him use his vampire speed and cause a panic.

Once the warm ups were over, they were about to start. The Timberwolves were going first, and Elena was nowhere to be found. Becca stood nervously with a near panicking Caroline, who was about to rip someone's head off because of their missing friend. When Elena came over to them, a blank expression on her face that only screamed trouble to them, Caroline just about did exactly that to her. "Hey, where were you? We're going on any minute," Caroline asked her as she appeared behind her, following her as she crossed the gym. Becca hurried behind them, wanting to know what was going on.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend, that was not the response that she wanted to hear from her right now. She was as nervous as she possibly could be right now, and she really didn't need Elena being a bitch to add onto it. That was when Caroline really got a good look at Elena. She had a ribbon in her hair, one that she hadn't been wearing a few minutes ago when she had been talking to her. "What's with the ribbon? That's not even our colors," she told her, trying to figure out what happened between then and now. Elena just smirked smugly before turning and walking over to the rest of the group, leaving them with nothing to go on but their own imaginations.

As Elena walked away, Becca's eyes scanned the gym for anything out of place. It took a minute before she noticed one of the other girls on another team coming back. Only, now she had a big black scarf around her neck and she happened to be the only one out of their squad missing her hair ribbon. As the realization hit her, she nudged Caroline beside her. "Caroline, look," she whispered to her, pointing out the girl in the scarf. The blonde's eyes widened when she realized what Becca had just a moment ago. If she wasn't mad before, she definitely was now.

She stormed over to the vampire in question, Becca hot on her heels. She was so not going to miss this, especially if it turned into a fight and she needed to somehow break up a fight between her two vampire friends. Yeah, that was going to go over well. Not. "Are you out of your mind?" Caroline snapped at the brunette vampire. She was trying to keep her voice down, but she was far too upset to be able to do so easily. Elena had gone too far this time, and both girls had a bad feeling that it was only going to get worse from here on out.

"What is your problem?" Elena snapped back at her.

Caroline couldn't understand where Elena's head was. She had been there when Damon told her not to feed on anyone while she was out here. They had the stupid sire bond, wasn't she supposed to listen to whatever he told her to do? That was how it usually worked. So why wasn't it working now? "Feeding on the competition? Hello. Did you hear not what Damon told you?" she hissed at her, reminding her of what Damon had told her not to do just hours before. This shouldn't be happening, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

Elena didn't even look phased by Caroline's anger, that worried both of the girls. They knew that Elena had turned it off, but they didn't know that she'd be this careless. Anyone could see that the girl was off, and the scarf was a big give away. This was supposed to be the one time the sire bond worked in their favor, not the one time that it didn't. "I did, but who cares? I'll do whatever I want," she told them, her expression never changing. The fact that she could be so cold about this, so emotionless about it, was what really unnerved the other two girls. It was also really starting to piss Caroline off, and it wouldn't be long until she voiced that and made Elena snap.

"Everything alright?" Stefan asked as he came up to the three cheerleaders.

Becca looked almost grateful for the interruption. She was not looking forward to attempting to breaking up a fight between these two. She wasn't even sure if that would be possible. Breaking up a fight between them when they were human was bad enough, near impossible actually, now they were both vampires. She didn't stand a chance. "Yeah, as soon as the queen backs off, everything will be fine," she told him before turning and going over to the rest of the squad. The three of them all watched as she basically moved around like a robot.

Becca's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Kol. She knew that anyone knew about what was going on, it'd be him. Klaus might have been a better choice since he'd dealt with the sire bond before, but Kol was just as good. He was just as old as Klaus, he had seen just as much as Klaus had. "So I'm pretty sure we have a problem," she said out just as she spotted Kol in the standing. He was staring back at her with a confused expression, obviously curious about what had just happened with Elena. "I'm gonna go see what Kol knows about the sire bond stuff. He might know something we don't." she told them before moving by them. She slipped away from them before Caroline could scold her about leaving when they were about to go up.

$^&%&*&

After talking to Kol quickly in the hallway, Caroline finally had enough and come get her. With a quick thank you and good luck between her and Kol, Caroline dragged her back. Elena was fixing her ribbon when they got to the group. The two found their spots as the man over the P.A. was heard. "Ladies and gentleman, give it up for your very own Lady Timberwolves!" the person said over the loudspeaker. The crowd exploded with his cheering, the sound echoing throughout the gym. Becca let her eyes search the rows of people. Usually she'd be looking for her brother, Jeremy, or even Klaus, but not this time. This time, her brother and best friend couldn't come. They were both gone.

Tears hit her eyes as she spotted Kol. He was looking back at her, cheering her on. He might suck at comforting her, but he could make her smile when she needed it. He was making a fool out of himself just for her. Somehow, between the minute she left him and the minute it took her to get out here with Caroline, he had gotten a foam finger and a hat. A smile light up on her face just seeing him. Her tears were gone, only her smile left in its place. "Ready!" Caroline shouted, the others following her lead as they all clapped their hands against their thighs, dropping their chins down. "L-O-L, O-M-G! You're looking at Mystic Falls Varsity!" the girls all shouted as they started their routine. Kol and Stefan, though they both weren't sitting together, watched as the girls moved around. Kol was especially excited when Becca did a flip, her true skill at being able to do it showing off with excellent success. "B-E-A-T, beat those caps. B-E-A-T, beat those caps. B-E-A-T, beat those caps." The continued to chant as the middle of the squad got ready to do the big toss with Caroline. Kol's eyes focused on Becca as she moved around the matt, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he saw just how flexible she really was.

Out of the corner of her eye, Becca watched on as Elena took a step back as Caroline went up into the air. And just like that, any hope of this competition looking up, was gone. Caroline dropped and hit the floor, a loud crack of her shoulder hitting the matt echoing around the room. All the girls rushed to check on her, Becca included. Kol wanted to just zip down there to check on Becca, but there were too many people and they would surely notice him now. Becca and Caroline looked up to see Elena giving them both a smug look before backing away from the worried crowd and running off, leaving them to clean up the mess.

#%^$&^

Becca was out in the parking lot waiting for Kol. She had told Caroline to go ahead without, knowing that Kol would want to see her before she left. Stefan had taken Elena home, thank god, so now it was only her left. She let out a sudden scream of surprise when an arm wrapped around her, flipping her over whosever shoulder it was. Kol's laughter gave him away as they turned to face each other. She giggled as she took his hat from him and put it on her own head. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he admitted to her, wrapping his arms around her as he held her against him. A grin spread across his face as he leaned in, stealing a long kiss from her.

She kissed him back, knowing that she couldn't hold him at arm's length all day. Not after he supported her like he had during the competition. She knew that she couldn't go all the way with him again, not so soon anyway, but that didn't mean she had to shut him out completely. That wasn't fair to him, and it wasn't fair to her. Yes, she was scared about why she slept with Kol in the first place. Yes, she knew she still had feelings, much to her dislike, for Klaus. But . . . but that didn't mean that Kol didn't deserve a chance with her at all. They had to take it slow, but she knew that she did feel something for him, even if it was only friendship. She liked kissing him, and being around him.

She was about to suggest that they go out and do something, when her phone went off. She pulled away from him enough to go looking for her phone in her jacket pockets. Pulling out her phone, Kol read over her head. It was text from Elena, she was throwing a party at the Salvatore estate. Before she could make a decision for herself, Kol took her phone and made the decision for her. "Let's go, it'll be fun," he told her, giving her the puppy dog face. She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to be around Elena anymore tonight, but she knew that Kol was going to get her there one way or another. He wasn't like Klaus in that sense. Klaus would gladly stay in with her and watch a movie or play a game, whereas Kol, he'd get her to go out to some party she really rather not have gone to.

He wasn't about to give in either, she could tell from the determination behind his brown eyes. He wanted to go, and they'd go too if he had anything to say about it. She held out for another minute before she gave in with a heavy sigh. "Fine, we'll go, but I have to go home and change first," she told him, taking her phone back from him and pocketing it. His grin grew on his face in success of getting her to agree to go with him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her off to his car. He was excited for this party, though she couldn't be sure if it was more about causing trouble or having fun. She'd just have to wait and see, she wasn't sure if that scared her more than seeing what Elena was going to pull or not.

$%^$^&*%*

After changing into a pair of black jeans and a forest green shirt, wearing Kol's jacket to keep her warm, she was ready to go to the party with him. Kol had waited outside for her, not wanting to go inside with her. He knew that she would just kick him out of her room while she was changing, so there was really no point in going inside with her. The two walked into the Salvatore house together, both surprised to see how many people were there already. Kol kept a grip on her hand, not wanting to lose her in the massive crowd of people. Becca stayed close, squeezing his hand to make sure they weren't separated from each other. "Let's dance, love!" he called back to her, pulling her to where all the other teens were dancing with each other. He could tell that most of them were drunk already, but he didn't care. He just wanted to dance with the girl holding onto his hand.

He surprised her by twirling her around before bringing her against him. His hand moved dangerously low to her hips, grinning as they moved against each other. A blush was loud and clear on her cheeks from how they were dancing. She had never danced like this with anyone before. She'd seen Tyler dance with Caroline like this and Damon with . . . well, everyone, but she had never done it. It wasn't like she wasn't getting it, it wasn't a hand dance to get, but she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with it. She wasn't a sexual person, she didn't dance like this. Not in front of other people anyway. She was doing it though, Kol was moving her along with him.

Her blush only grew darker when she felt how truly excited he was. He leaned in, nuzzling her neck as he whispered things that made her knees jelly into her ear as he kiss her earlobe. Her head was spinning from what he was doing to her, and she wasn't sure if she was happy about it. She didn't want to be this intimate with him yet. She had told him as much the night before. This was too much for her, especially in front of other people. She had to go to school with these people, the last thing she wanted them to see was her boyfriend trying, and succeeding, to seduce her on the dance floor. She pulled away from him, pushing him back with her hands. "I-I-I'm sorry. I just . . . I can't do this. I-I don't do this," she told him before she pulled away from him and took off into the crowd of people. She could hear him calling her name, but she didn't slow down. She didn't want to talk to him right now.

She was in such a rush, she went right by the arguing Caroline and Elena. She didn't even notice them as she tried her best to get away from anyone. Being around people was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Kol had pushed it, again, and she just wanted to go home. She wanted Tyler to joke about beating him up for her, or Jeremy to tell her he's a jerk if he won't listen to her, or even mom to tell her that she shouldn't do anything before she's ready. She just wanted her family back, and that wasn't going to happen. Jeremy and her mom were both dead, and Tyler wasn't coming back anytime soon to see her. She was alone, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Kol wanted to be with her, she knew that, but she couldn't go as fast as he wanted to go. That wasn't her, she didn't dance seductively or have sex with a guy before she's even dating him. Yes, he was charming and sweet when he wanted to be, but that didn't chance who he was. He was a predator, and right now, she was the prey. This wasn't some game though, this was her life. She wasn't going to be some toy for Kol, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd have meant something more to him, but she wasn't so sure anymore. Every time she thought she was getting somewhere with him, he did something to change her mind. As she walked out the door, she didn't look back to see if Kol was following her. She just wanted to leave, so she was.

$#%^&$^

Before she knew where she was going, she was approaching Klaus' house. The lights were on, and his truck was in the driveway, so she knew that he was home. She wasn't sure why she was even here, her feet had led her here before she even realized where she was, but regardless of how she got here, she was here. Her feet led her right up to the door, her knuckles knocking of the wood for her, and soon she was going inside when he didn't answer. She didn't know what compelled her to sneak inside, she didn't even know why she was here in the first place.

Her shoes clapped against the cold marble flooring, echoing throughout the, seeming to be, empty house. The house was lit up, meaning that someone was here, and she knew that it wasn't Rebekah since she was somewhere with Damon and she had left Kol back at the party. So, that left just Klaus, didn't it? She knew there was always Elijah, but as far as she knew, he wasn't even in town. She was getting a bit worried though, because usually Klaus had met her downstairs by now. "Klaus?" she called out with no success. She decided to look for him, hoping to find him in one piece. "Klaus? Klaus, its Becca! Where . . ." she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, the feeling to be sick rising up inside of her throat.

She had found Klaus, but he wasn't alone. Hayley was with him, and they seemed to be busy at the moment. Really busy actually. Her stomach turned as she watched Klaus lift Hayley up onto the table, kissing the hell out of her. He had never acted like that when they were together. When she saw clothes coming off, she had had enough of this. Her eyes burned with tears, but she just shook her head and hurried off out of the house, running as fast as she could. Her feet carried her all the way to her house a few miles away before she completely just dropped and broke down on the floor.

Caroline dropped when she was doing and zipped to her side, sitting her up on her lap. Her arms threw themselves around the younger girl as Becca clung to her, bawling her eyes out against her chest. Matt just stood there, not having a clue as to what was going on. One second, Tyler was giving him the deed to the house, and then Becca showed up as a complete mess. He watched on as Caroline held her, not needing to know what was wrong as she held onto her and rubbed her back. She was whispering comforting words to the younger girl while fighting back tears of her own.

Tyler was really gone, and he wasn't planning on coming back. He was gone. They hadn't even told Becca yet, but she figured now wasn't the best time. She was already upset about something else, and this was the last thing she needed to hear. Becca didn't even know why she was this upset. She didn't know if all of this was for Klaus sleeping with Hayley, or if it was just the explosion her body had been waiting for. Klaus having sex with someone else was just the last drop she needed before she could finally just break. That was it though, she was broken and she knew that she wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon.


	106. Bottling It Up

Thanks for the reviews, to answer questions, Becca is going to the Originals. The reason will be explained in later chapters, but I'm hoping it makes sense. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 106

$^&%*&^*&(*

Caroline had somehow roped Becca into helping her clean up after Elena's party with her. It was probably the last place that they two wanted to be, but Caroline had decided that they wouldn't wallow in their heartbreaks and keep busy. Between Tyler leaving the house in Matt's name, Kol pushing her again, or walking in on Klaus sleeping with Hayley, neither girl knew what was worse. Caroline knew that if they sulked about it and stayed in, they'd never leave again. The blond picked up a half drank cup of some kind of alcohol, debating if she should just chug it back or not. Just because they were out of the house, didn't mean they had to be happy about it, she thought to herself before she tossed back the rest of the drink.

Becca shook her head at her friend before she looked over at the sound of footsteps coming into the room. Her body froze at the sight of Klaus and Kol coming into the room together. Klaus' eyes lingered on her for a moment before turning to Caroline. "Desperate times, I take it," he said out to her, taking in her messy hair and her need to not care what she was actually drinking or where it come from in the first place. Kol's eyes locked in on Becca, taking in her own appearance. It didn't look like she got much sleep, and her eyes were red from crying. That confused him, because he didn't think he had hurt her enough to make her cry, let alone this badly.

That was when he realized that she wasn't avoiding his linger eyes, she was avoiding his brother's. It was him that she was more upset with. Confusion racked his brain now, as far as he knew Klaus hadn't done anything to her as of late. What could she be upset with him about? Then it dawned on him, Klaus had had company last night, and he could have sworn that he smelt Becca's scent in the house. She had been there, and Klaus had clearly slept with someone. His eyes narrowed on his brother, the worst scenarios coming to mind. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him, sparing a worried look back at Becca to make sure that she was okay. She had only brought Becca here to get her mind off of Kol and Klaus, and now here they both were.

Klaus was fighting every nerve in his body not to look at Becca. He wanted to, but how could he after what he did last night? He had wanted to fight for her, to get her back. How could he do that when he slept with someone else? Granted he had been drunk and Hayley had baited him into it, but he had done it none the less. If this had been any other girl, he probably wouldn't have been this wrecked over it, because it wouldn't have mattered to him as much, but this was Becca. He didn't just care about her, he bloody loved her.

Even if they weren't together, it felt like cheating on her. He regretted it the second Hayley left. He was only grateful that the wolf was gone and Becca would never have to know. If only he was so lucky. "Not judging you, for starters," he said to Caroline as his eyes flickered between the two girls. "Although, if either of you lovely ladies are determined to get drunk, then I might recommend something a little bit more sanitary," he told them both. Becca looked away from him, going back to cleaning up the mess in her corner. Caroline, on the other hand, just drowned another cup of cheap beer down. "Well then, you showed me," he said over to her, obviously knowing that that was all she was going to say to him on the matter. At least she acknowledged him, Becca hadn't even done that.

Becca couldn't stay quiet, she knew that. If she let Caroline do all the talking, they'd gang up on her and that wouldn't end well . . . for them. Caroline was ready to rip off anyone's head right now, and the fact that they were originals didn't make any difference to her. "Shouldn't you be out chasing skirts," she spoke up, her eyes on Kol before shifting over to Klaus. She was definitely mad at them both, and she wanted them both to know that. "Or, you know, Tyler to the ends of the earth?" she said, her voice slightly more angry now that she was directing her attention toward Klaus. She knew that she was mad at him now for more than just Tyler. It was even more than just her mom. It was for everything, and it could only get worse from here.

Caroline could see that even just saying that was leaving a crack in Becca's armor. It was leaving a crack in hers too, but obviously for different reasons. Regardless, she had to help her friend before she lost her nerve in front of the two who had hurt her last night. She wasn't exactly sure of all the details, but it didn't matter to Caroline. Her friend needed her, and she was going to be there for her. She had been seriously lacking in the friend department as of late, so it was time to fix that. "Or are there still some hopes and dreams neither of you haven't crushed yet?" she added onto Becca's outburst, making it clear that neither girl wanted them there. Kol might have not done anything to her, but he had done something to Becca to upset her, so that was all the information she needed to know.

Klaus and Kol shared a look, both getting the hints that the girls were dropping. Kol glanced at Becca, trying to read her. She was hurt, that much was obvious, but that didn't go on his theory of where she had gone last night and who his brother had been with. If she got back with Nik, wouldn't one of them have been happy about it? He knew for a fact that Nik would have bragged about it, throwing it in his face, but he hadn't done that. So what was going on with them? Because he clearly didn't have a clue as to what it could be. "Depends, do either of you happen to know where the young Brutus is?" Klaus asked both of the girls, knowing that if anyone knew, it'd be either of them. Most likely Caroline, he knew that Tyler preferred to keep Becca out of danger.

Bitterness flowed through Caroline as she found another cup of beer to down. As if either of them would tell him where he could find Tyler. Of course, that would mean that he had the decency to have told one of them where he was going, or at least call one of them when he got there to let them know that he was alright. "I know where he's not . . . with me, or at home with his sister who needs him," she snapped at him as she toss empty cups into her trash bag. "He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good," she went on to explain to him and Kol as she looked away, not wanting to see any of the looks that they could be giving her.

Both Mikaelson brothers looked to Becca, both thinking that same thing. That explained why neither of them could get into her room the night of Jeremy's death. Klaus felt as if he needed to explain to Becca why he sent Tyler out of town like he had. He knew that it probably wasn't the best time for him to do it, seeing as he had just killed her mother, but it had needed to be done. He glanced at Kol and Caroline before going over to Becca, taking ahold of her arm to pull her up onto her feet. "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me," he told her, just wanting to get through to her. If he could just get through to her a little bit, it could at least be a start to fix them. "You can't hate me for driving him away," he made the mistake of saying to her. It was probably the worst thing that he could say to her right now, and he realized that after the words left his mouth.

She snatched her arm out of his grip, glaring daggers at him. It wasn't the only reason that she was mad at him. Out of everything he had done that hurt her, it was probably the lowest on the list. At least there was a chance that she'd see Tyler again. She got in his face, not backing down when her entire body felt like exploding with anger. Klaus brought that out of her now. He made her so mad, she just felt like exploding. "That's not why I hate you, and you know it," she snarled at him lowly, keeping her eyes locked on his. He didn't flinch, he liked having her this close. He missed her being this close to him. He could smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo, and he could see just how tired she was. He could see that she was broken, and apart of him hurt with her knowing it was his fault.

Caroline didn't like how close they were. She was supposed to be Becca's support here. Klaus was her weak spot, and she knew how those kind of situations went. He, and not to mention Kol, were going to be the worst things for Becca, and Klaus was only proving that more and more. Because Klaus could make a move, or Kol could break them up because that would be just as bad, she pulled Becca back with her, looping her arm through hers. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get back to spiraling, so go away," she told them both, giving them both a death glare as she pulled Becca further away from Klaus, standing between them like a protector.

The four stood at a crossroad now, Klaus and Kol on one side of the line and Becca and Caroline on the other side. Klaus was looking at Becca, confused by what she had meant. Kol was mixed between looking away and glaring at his brother. Caroline was glaring at the brothers, her anger loud and clear for them to see. Becca was avoiding Klaus's gaze, not wanting to meet it again. She knew that she would crack if she did. "Actually, I asked them to be here," a voice said out from the hallway. The four all looked over to see Stefan standing there. "We need their help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls," he went on to explain to them, making it known that they might possibly have a problem. A big problem if it was who he thought it was.

#^%$^&%^*

Kol had tried to pull Becca aside while the others discussed their Silas problem. He wasn't even going to go there with them, he had warned them of what would happen, and they didn't listen. Iliana had lost her life because of them not listening, and he had been right. Unfortunately, Caroline had pulled Becca to sit beside her before he could get his hands on her. That blond was starting to really annoy him. "So some blood went missing from a few hospitals. What about Elena?" Klaus asked him as he turned to face that others, his freshly poured drink in his hand. "Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception?" he went on to ask him, knowing that it would hit a nerve with Stefan. He was being smug about this, loving the fact that Stefan had to come to him for help.

"It's not Elena," Stefan told him, looking around the room to make it clear to the other three.

Klaus glanced at Kol, them both knowing that there was a good possibility that this was Silas. He knew that his younger brother didn't want to be involved, he had done his share of help when he had tried to warn them, get through to them, and it had backfired in his face. He wasn't about to do that again now, not even if Becca asked him to. "Well, let's say for a moment that it was Silas. I'm struggling to see how that affects my brother and me," Klaus went on to say, as if he was trying to get Stefan to beg for their help or something. He wanted to him say it, say that he needed his and Kol's help.

Stefan needed the brothers to take this more seriously, they needed to be on their side on this. They needed their help with this. He hated asking Klaus for anything, especially help, but this time he didn't have a choice on the matter. "Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the other side," he explained to them all, trying to get his point across to Klaus. If he got Klaus to agree, Kol would follow. He just needed one Mikaelson sibling to agree to help and soon the others would follow and help in someway.

"How Shakespearian." Klaus said sarcastically.

Becca had remembered that Jeremy had explain it to her before when he was telling her how he could take to certain people on the other side. He had been talking to Anna for weeks before he had kissed her that day. He had been the only person to see her and talk to her. "So that's where Jeremy and Iliana went?" she asked him, just trying to make sure she had it right. She knew saying Iliana's name would hit a nerve with Kol and Klaus, but she didn't care at the moment. It was mean to think that, but she really didn't.

Caroline and Stefan glanced at the three of them, there was obviously something else going on that they didn't know. Caroline had an idea, but she wasn't going to touch it right now. She felt guilty that someone innocent had been caught in the middle of their plan to kill Kol. "Yes," Stefan told her with a quick nod of his head before she looked back at Klaus. "But if he destroys the other side altogether, he can take the cure, die, and pass on, but in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will be returned to our side," he went on to explain the downside of it and why they needed to stop this before it could happen. By the look on the two brothers' faces though, he knew that he hadn't won them over.

"And we're against this why?" Kol piped in.

Becca rolled her eyes as she tossed a pillow at him, shooting him a look to be quiet. He chuckled, giving her his best mischievous smile. A blush rose up on her cheeks as she looked away from him. Caroline nudged her before turning to Klaus. "That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire. I wonder how many of those the two of you personally killed. Care yet?" she explained to the two of them, hoping that she got it across to them better than Stefan had. If anyone knew how to read Kol and Klaus, it was Becca.

The two girls shared a look, Caroline silently asking her if they had gotten anywhere with Klaus on the Silas problem. Becca studied his face, trying to see if she could tell where he was leaning. She could see that something they had said had hit a nerve. She wondered if he was more worried about his hybrids coming back or if he was more worried about his parents coming back. If she wasn't so mad at him, she would have felt bad for him and wanted to comfort him, but the fact was that she was mad him, so she didn't feel bad for him. "My interest is piqued. Kol?" he spoke up, glancing over at his brother to see if he was in or not. He had a feeling that he would be, he doubted that Kol would like him getting to be alone with Becca with him not there.

There was also the fact that he really didn't want to see every person he had killed over the last thousand years either. Especially Mikael and his hybrids. Kol, he wasn't thinking that far. As far as he was thinking, was that he'd be able to see Iliana again. He could handle anyone that came at him. He killed them once, he could take them again. He just wanted to know why Iliana had saved him and risked her own life. Granted, she would have died either way, she was technically part of his bloodline. The only reason she had her own was because she drank from him within the twenty-four hours he had had Tatia's blood in his system before she was killed. "There's a slight interest, I suppose," Kol piped in, his wicked smile as present as ever on his face. Becca rolled her eyes at him, earning a nudge from Caroline to cut it out.

"How do we stop him?" Klaus asked him.

Stefan looked around the room, he was uneasy about having Becca here, but he knew that she shouldn't be left alone. Silas was coming at them as people they know and love. Becca would be an easy target for him to go after with everyone she had left over the past month. They couldn't risk him going after her because he knew that they would lose Klaus and Kol if Becca was in danger. "Bonnie said Silas needs to complete three massacres to do the spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next, he had you kill your hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre," he started to explain to them. Becca's eyes flickered over to Klaus as his eyes caught her gaze at the mention of his hybrids. That had been the night he had killed her mom too. It was also the day that she had told him about her kiss with Kol. That had definitely not been a good day for them. "So if he's here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him," he finished telling them. Now that he had the two original brothers won over and on their side to help them, they just had to actually figure out where Silas was going to be and who he was going after.

The first place to start? Professor Shane's office.


	107. Being Drawn To Darkness

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to catch up to the Originals, and I hope to soon! Thanks for all the support! I know Becca doesn't have a reason to go back to Klaus, but he was her first true love, no matter what he does, there's always going to be a small part of her that loves him, and she hates that. She doesn't want to love him, she hates him at the moment, but she can't change that she did love him. I hope that makes sense. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 107

#^$%&$^%#$

The group of four all entered the late professor's office together. Kol and Caroline looked bored as they followed the others inside. Becca actually looked interested in the little trinkets that were scattered around the room. Stefan went right to looking for anything that stood out to him. Klaus was watching Becca, watching as she took in everything, before following Stefan's lead and looking around. "What are we even looking for?" Caroline asked as they walked into the office of the deceased professor that none of them particularly liked very much. Even Kol and Becca didn't like them, and they had only met him a handful of times.

Stefan went right to looking through the drawers and shelves that popped out to him. He wasn't really sure what they were looking for, but if there was something? He knew that it was going to be in here somewhere. They just had to look hard enough and find it. "Well, if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move," he said back to her as he looked through some of the desk drawers. This guy was definitely something else, that was for sure. He wasn't sure what was helpful to them and what were just artifacts he had picked up was.

Caroline and Becca moved over to the bookshelves, settling for taking separate halves of it. Caroline, since she was taller, took the top half, while Becca, being the smaller one, took the lower half of the book case. "Where, on his evil villain to-do list . . . steal blood, preform three massacres, pick up dry cleaning?" Caroline asked over to them, fully meaning to be sarcastic. She did not expect to get any comments from the peanut gallery in the other corner of the room. Course, Becca's giggling wasn't helpful either.

Kol was helping his brother look through the professor's desk, both taking either side of the desk like the girls had split up the bookcase. The two brothers shared a grin, both finding the humor in what Caroline had just said. "Actually, not to nit-pick, but we 'evil villains' usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing," Klaus spoke up, giving Caroline a smirk. The blond in question simply rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the books.

"I completely agree with Nik." Kol added in.

Becca shot him a look, now was not the time for them to make jokes. Someone could be dying, and they were making jokes about minions and dry cleaning. Why did they even have to be here? It wasn't like they couldn't do this without the original wonder twin brats. "Why are they necessary again?" she asked over to Stefan, shooting the two brothers a look as she did. Kol rolled his eyes and went back to looking through the desk, but Klaus challenged her look. He wanted to see how long she could hold out without blushing or looking away. Which, didn't last long on either accounts. He grinned in success when she looked away blushing before going back to looking as well.

He was curious to see what Stefan said though, seeing as he didn't see why they really needed to be her for just snooping around the dead professor's office. Not that he didn't mind being able to be in the same room as Becca again, he was curious none the less. "Well, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an original and his original hybrid brother, both who can't die, might come in handy," Stefan explained to both of the girls, knowing that it wasn't just Becca that was curious. He knew that he was going to regret working with Klaus, he usually did, but in this case it might be worth it if it saved his friends. He was just hoping that he was right.

Leave it to Klaus to bring up the past though. He never could leave it behind him where it belonged, but that wasn't new. He refused to lose what he had before, and two of which were his friendship with Stefan, and his relationship with Becca. "Besides, Stefan and I work well together, or at least we did in the twenties," Klaus spot up, shooting the reformed ripper a grin. His eyes flickered between his brother and Becca, sending another grin her way. "Kol and I, we have our moments, and Becca? Well, you remember how well we work together," he continued on, giving her a look to further his double meaning behind his words. He knew that he and Becca had worked together. He might have messed it up, but he wasn't about to give up on something good in his life.

Stefan could see that Klaus was making Becca uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what had gone between them, he knew the basics but not the details of it, but he didn't bring her along to be tortured by her ex-boyfriend. He just wanted her to be safe with them. "I can't speak for your brother, or for Becca, but in my defense, my emotions were off," he piped in, trying to get the attention off of Becca and over to him. He just wanted Klaus to back off her, and Kol too if he could make that happen. He could tell that Caroline had been trying to do the same thing too.

Klaus rolled his eyes, knowing that Stefan wasn't being honest with himself. He had been there with him that night. Sure, his emotions had been off, but that didn't mean that they didn't have their fun. They had declared themselves brothers. It had meant something to him, even if it didn't to Stefan "And that's why you were more fun. Just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York," he went onto tell him, making it known he knew exactly what was going on through Damon's mind right now. He had been there before no doubt, and Klaus knew that it wasn't that hard to give into temptation.

"My brother knows what he's doing," Stefan told him, trying to sound as if he actually believed himself when he said it.

Klaus knew better than to believe that though. He had given into temptation a dozen times before, and he knew that Kol had too. Becca was no stranger to giving into temptation as well, just ask Kol. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that was what she had done. She had eventually given into him first, and he was as bad as she could give into. He wanted to believe that it was fate for him, but then he would be an idiot for believing in a silly thing like fate. "Does he? Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it," he told him, his eyes flickering over to Becca, knowing that that was how it had been for them. She looked up, meeting his gaze, and blushed when she realized that he was talking about them. "Still, I'm sure it'll all be fine," he went onto say, his eyes never leaving Becca's. He knew that he had gotten her caught in his gaze, and he never wanted to break it.

Becca couldn't seem to be able to look away from him. She couldn't help but think of before, when they had been happy. He was her beast, and she was his beauty. She was the pure heart drawn to his darkness, and that hasn't changed even now when she knows that she should hate him. Kol caught onto their locked gazed and cleared his throat, not liking how they were looking at each other at all. "Uh, uh, I think I found something," Becca said as she snapped out of her trance like state with Klaus, holding up the book in her hands as proof. "Symbolic figures in the dark arts. Didn't Bonnie talk about expression triangles? Here," she read out as she and Caroline met the others around the desk. She put down the book in the center so they could all see it and pointed to the section that she was talking about.

Stefan skimmed over it quickly before finding the answer to Becca's question. She was right, Bonnie had mentioned the expression triangle, and now they knew what she had meant by it. He wasn't so sure that it was good thing now that he understood it more though. "In some schools of magic such as expression, human sacrifices can be used as a focus for power. It's rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy creating an expression triangle," he read out from the passage in the book.

"Humans, that was the council fire," Caroline pointed out as she pointed to the picture on the other page.

"Demons, Klaus' hybrid failure," Becca continued as she spared him a quick look.

Klaus had half the mind to be insulted by that. He knew it was supposed to be an insult to him, but she didn't needed to rub it in. It was her brother's fault that it hadn't worked. He had turned his hybrids against him, and he had had no choice but to kill them all. It was kill or be killed, and he was not going to be killed by his own creations. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a failure. What's the third?" he asked out, just wanting to get on with this and move pass his failed attempt at creating a new species. She had been there for his success and fails, she knew how they had taken a toll on him. She knew better than to rub it in his face, even if he did deserve it.

"Oh, no."


	108. Jealousy At Its Best

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm about to start the prom chapter, any opinions on who should take Becca? I'd love to hear. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 108

$&*&^*&%^

Stefan and Caroline, who was reluctant to, left the room while Becca, Klaus, and Kol tried to figure out where they were going. Kol wasn't really needed, but he wasn't about to leave Becca and Klaus alone, that would never happen if he had anything to say about it. He knew his brother, and he knew that the second they were alone, he would pull some charm out of his bloody ass and sweep her off her feet like some prince in a fairytale. Becca loved that kind of stuff, she would eat it right up. "There's been two massacres," Becca told them as she started to set up the map. "Pastor Young's farm is here," she started as she drew the first little 'x' to mark it off. "And the old Lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered twelve of your own hybrids before drowning my mother, is here," she took a shot at him as she marked off the other location, connecting them with a straight line. "According to the book, the expression triangle is equilateral, putting it here," she told them as she used the ruler to mark off the third location to make a triangle. Kol chuckled, loving when Becca got feisty, even if it was at Klaus.

Klaus was impressed by her being able to figure that out, though he knew it wasn't that hard. He was still impressed none the less. Becca had always loved to show off when she knew something someone else might not. He knew for a fact that Kol didn't know any of this stuff. The only downside, was that she was off by a little bit. "Someone's been skipping their geometry classes," he chuckled as he took the marker and ruler from her. "There are actually two places where the massacre could be," he went onto tell her as he marked off the other side of the triangle, showing her that it could go either way. Kol roll his eyes at his brother, leave it to Nik to show off.

Becca's reaction to him showing off was about the same. She wasn't impressed, she would have told him that if he had let her finish. She knew that, she just hadn't gotten to that point yet. Her eyes flickered to Kol quickly before looking back down at the map in front of her and Klaus. "Well, you didn't exactly let me finish, smart ass," she told him, her eyes flickering up to him. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that he had leaned in while working on the map. His face was just inches away from hers, and she could help but let her eyes flicker down for a moment. Klaus had a smirk on his lips, knowing fully well how he was affecting her. It was exactly what he wanted, and he knew then that she wasn't completely lost to him, he just had to work a little harder to get her back.

Kol tensed as he watched the moment, which was thankfully broken up by Caroline and Stefan coming inside. The trance was broken as Becca spun around to see the two coming into the room. Caroline knew right away that something was off with the three already in the room. "Uh, we couldn't find Bonnie. We talked to her though, we're pretty sure that we found Silas," she told them before sure got a really good look at them. Something was definitely going on here. "Did, um, did you guys find something?" she asked them as she studied their faces. Becca looked extremely guilty with her blush and doe eyes. It was like she had been caught with her hand still in the cookie jar, and she had a feeling that it was Klaus that had done something. Kol looked too nervous and pissed off to have gotten anywhere with Becca.

Becca jerked off the desk, grabbing her jacket that she had discarded and hurried to put it on. She just wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible. "No, uh-um, let's just go. We have two locations to go to. We should probably split up. You guys take one, and we'll take the other. Text when one of us has something," she told them as she wrote down the coordinates to the other location for Caroline and Stefan to take. She motioned for Klaus to take down the other set that they would be taking. She passed the paper to Caroline as she glanced between Kol and Klaus. She knew that she was just going to end up going with them, not like they would let her out of their sight anyway.

She didn't waste any time in leaving, Kol hot on her heels. Stefan looked almost surprised, raising his eye brow at Klaus in question. He chuckled as he punched their location into his phone before going to follow after his brother and Becca. "Women, mate. Right?" he chuckled before slipping in between Stefan and Caroline to go catch up to the others. Caroline rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about him. "I heard that!" he called back, causing her to huff in annoyance and roll her eyes again. She really did not see what Becca saw in him. She was just glad that whatever little meltdown Becca had had was over and she saw Klaus for what he really was.

$^%$%^&^*&

Kol, Becca, and Klaus were hiking through the woods together long after night had fallen. Klaus was leading the way, leaving the other two to just follow him. Becca just hoped that he knew where he was going and wasn't leading them in circles. "Is there any chance you actually know where we're going, brother?" Kol asked up to his brother, his aggravation clear in his voice. He was cold, bored, and just wanted to go home. He knew that he very much could go, he didn't need to be here, but the fact that he would be leaving Klaus alone with Becca unnerved him more than he was bored. He had already seen little moments between them tonight, he wasn't going to just give Klaus an opening by leaving.

Klaus wasn't anymore happy that he was there as Kol was that he was. Neither wanted the other there, they just wanted to be alone with Becca. Becca just wanted them to stop arguing and be quiet for five minutes. They had been arguing about where they were going since they got out of car. "You know when we split up, you did have the option of going with Caroline and Stefan. You didn't have to follow us, little brother," Klaus said back to his brother, making it clear that he could leave if he wanted to. He certainly wouldn't mind if he wasn't here, and he was starting to see that Becca wouldn't either.

Kol scoffed at the idea, there was a fat chance of him ever leaving Becca alone with him. It wouldn't even happen in Klaus' dreams, he'd make sure of that. He knew that he was on thin ice with her, and he'd rather not lose the slim chance that he still had with her by leaving her alone with Klaus. "And leave Becca in your blood care? Not a chance," he scoffed, making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere, much to Klaus' annoyance. Kol was determined to make sure that Klaus never got a chance to be alone with Becca, though, if earlier was any clue to him, having him there didn't really make a difference.

Becca rolled her eyes, they were talking about her as if she wasn't even here, let alone a person. It was like she was some toy that they were fighting over. They had been acting like that the entire afternoon, and she was sick of it. She wasn't some prize to won, and if it up to her, neither of them would win her in the first place. "I am right here, you know, and I can make my own choices. I could have gone with the other two instead of you two," she reminded them both, making it clear that she could be the one leaving right now. She didn't have stay and listen to them bicker with each other.

"So why didn't you, love?" Klaus asked back to her, giving her a knowing smirk.

He knew that she was exactly where she wanted to be. She might not realize it now, but he knew the truth. He could still read her like an open book. She wanted to be around him just as much as he wanted to be around her. She might not realize it yet, but he knew that it was true. "And leave Bonnie's life in your hands? No way," she snapped at him, coming off as if that was all she cared about, and it was. She didn't trust them to help willingly like they were pretending to. She wanted to make sure that they didn't just like the witches die or kill Bonnie. "Do either of you actually know how to read a map, let alone one on a phone?" she asked when it seemed that they were never going to stop walking. The sooner that they found out if this was right spot or not, the sooner that she could get away from these two.

Klaus shot her a look, she knew fully well that she could trust him not to screw up again. He knew perfectly well how to read a map too. Kol didn't take an offense to it, that would take him caring enough to be hurt by her little digs at them. He might care for her, but he knew that she wasn't happy with him at the moment, and he'd rather just get over it and move on. He knew that Klaus would have to have a comeback though. "Yes, and do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan," he said out as if right on cue. Kol chuckled to himself, but stopped almost immediately after he realized that she was glaring at him.

Klaus had certainly baited himself into something by the look on her face. Kol had a feeling that things were just about to get really good. He suddenly wished that he had brought popcorn with him. "You had a friend? Did you kill his mother too? Or am I just that special? Let me guess, he was drawn to your 'darkness' too, wasn't he?" she snapped at him, her anger slipping through the cracks in her armor that she wasn't trying to control it. "Then again, you probably didn't cheat on them with some stupid wolf girl, so it couldn't have been that special of a relationship," she continued on, muttering under her breath as she glared at him. She knew that both of them had heard her, and honestly, she didn't seem to care.

Klaus saw that he had hit a nerve with her and she was finally letting out all the anger that she had been holding back. She needed to let it out, even if now wasn't the best of times to do so. The fact that he had their relationship to a tee really bothered her, he could see that, and that excited a part of him more than it probably should have. "Actually, I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you," he told her, making it clear that he knew why she was so unnerved about it. As much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. As for Hayley, he hadn't known that she was there. It had been a moment of weakness, one that he regretted, but he couldn't help but notice how jealous she sounded and it almost made it worth it. She still wanted him to herself. That was a step in the right direction, wasn't it? He hoped so. "And for the record, it was you who cheated on me with him. Not the other way around," he continued on, whispering to her now that he was face to face with her. They weren't together last night, they were broken up, and that had been her fault. She couldn't blame him for being with someone else. She had kissed Kol first, and then to make it worse, they had slept together. She had no idea how badly that hurt him, but he was starting to see that he had hurt her far worse than she had him.

And he had hurt her far worse than she could even think to hurt him. He had taken everything from her and yet, she was still drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She didn't understand it, and she didn't like it one bit. She wasn't about to tell him that he was right though, she wouldn't give him that kind of pleasure in hearing her say it. "It's because it's not true, there is no allure to darkness, and by the way, cheating doesn't even cover what you did to me, Klaus," she hissed back at him, trying to come off a lot stronger than how she felt. She felt like crumbling to pieces, but she wouldn't give that kind of power to him. She just wouldn't.

Klaus took a step closer to her, truly invading her space now. He knew that she was uncomfortable with him being this close to her, it unnerved her really because on some level they both missed being this close to the other, but he did it anyway, wanting to make his point. The sound of her heart pounding was loud enough for both his and Kol's ears to hear, and while it hurt Kol, it pleased him to no end to know that he could still affect her that way. "Really? You've never felt that attraction for someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reason only cares about? Not when we were dancing back and forth between getting together and not being together," he reminded her as he reached up and brush back a lock of her hair. He was being charming, trying to lock her in another trance. He wanted to remind her of how attracted they were to the other, how easily it was to sink back into that place, but it didn't work this time.

She pulled away from his touch, her eyes locking on the ground for a moment while she fought to keep her cool. Pushing her tears back, she took a deep breath before looking back up at him. She could see behind his smirk that he was hoping that she just cave in like she normally would before, but this time couldn't be the same. She couldn't just give in, she had to be strong for her brother, for her mom, and for herself. "I did once before he broke my heart, but it turns out I was wrong," she told him, her eyes tearing up whether she wanted them to or not. "Terrible people who do terrible things, are just terrible people," she went on to tell him, knowing that would be what broke him. Tears slipped down her face, but she didn't move to wipe them away. She wanted him to see how much he had hurt her, and she knew that he was. It just took her hurting him back to get through to him.

Klaus looked like she had kicked him in the gut ten times over, probably even worse than that. She was his world, and she had just crushed him. She knew just how to hurt him, with her not believing in him anymore, that he could change. Becca use to think the world of him, thought he could be the hero that she needed, but that was all gone. All that hope she had for him, it was dead the second he had touched her mother. All that respect for him that she had had, was now gone for good. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to get it back, no matter how hard he tried. "We're here, although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location," he pointed out, his eyes never leaving Becca's. The need to clear her face of tears was strong, but he resisted as her words played over and over in his head. She hated him, it was as simple as that. She hated him, and she wasn't going to be able to love him again.

Kol looked between them, actual remorse clouding over his eyes for his brother. Mikael had put Klaus though a lot of hurt over the centuries, but never, not once, did he ever look as broken as he did right now. Becca didn't look any better. She looked like she was a mix between feeling guilty and having steam blow out of her ears from being so fuming mad at his brother. "Let's get this show on the road then, shall we?" he said, trying to break up whatever had just happened between the ex-lovers. As entertaining as it had started off being, it had taken a bad turn and now he just knew that it needed to be put to an end.

Klaus glanced at her, he couldn't take her with them. She was human, and barely that if she runs out of her doses. She might hate him at the moment, but he didn't hate her. He wasn't going to take her somewhere where she could be in danger. Granted he could have just done that, but he wasn't going to do it when he knew for sure that they'd be walking into danger. Besides, he really didn't want to see her right now, and it'd be a good excuse to get her out of his sight for a few hours. "Take her home. Make sure she's safe and stay with her until I call you," he said over to his brother as he pulled out his keys and tossed them to Kol. Becca almost looked hurt, like she regretted what she had said, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Klaus," she tried to say, but he wasn't hearing it.

He didn't need to see the disgust in her eyes anymore. The fact that she felt so strongly for her feelings of hate for him didn't make things better. The fact that she had done it in front of Kol too didn't help matters either. "Go. Just go, I'll go and help Caroline and Stefan. Just . . . just go home, Becca," he told her, not wanting to look at her now. If he looked at her, he would just see the hate in her eyes. He could deal if it was anyone else, but not her. She was the only person who never judged him, and he had managed to screw that up too. Becca looked like she wanted to say something, but Kol's tug on her arm stopped her from doing so. She hesitated before nodding and following him back to the car. Klaus looked up to watch her leave, only to be surprised to see that she was looking back at him.

Maybe there was a small chance left for them?


	109. Can't We Be Friends?

Finally finished with this chapter. It's official, I think this has to be the longest chapter ever lol. Thanks for the reviews! Question, who should take Becca to the prom? Kol or Klaus? Any opinions? And yes, I know it's not her prom, but doesn't mean she can't crash it. lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 109

#^%%*&^&*

Becca had tried to keep busy by staying after school to help Caroline with prom. It technically wasn't her prom, but it was something to do and Kol and Klaus couldn't bother her there. Of course, trying to stay away from them was hard when Klaus, as Caroline had put it, stalked her phone with a dozen messages and calls. So after ignoring the thousandth message, Caroline finally snapped at her to either go and see what he wants or throw her phone out the window. So she chose the latter and went over to his place to see what he wanted. "Klaus? Klaus, I swear to god, if this is nothing and you attacked my phone with a billion messages for no reason, I'm going to ring your neck!" she called out after a few minute of having no luck in actually finding where he was in the house. At this point, she was getting even more annoyed with him, and she hadn't even found him yet.

"Go away!"

It was really faint, but she knew his voice anywhere. She looked around the room, trying to find where he was. She really did not have times for his games right now, and not to mention that she didn't want to be part of them either. "Klaus?" she called out against as she walked down the hallway in the direction that his voice had come from. "Just tell me where you are, I don't want to play hide and . . . seek with you," she trailed off when she saw him curled up on the floor, his body shaking and covered in sweat. Her feet moved before she could process what she was seeing. She was at his side in a second, kneeling down beside him as she reached to feel his head.

He flinched away from her touch like she had burnt him. His whole body was rocking as he stayed in the fetal position. Hurt crossed her expression, not knowing why he would flinch away from her. She knew that what she had said the other night had been hurtful, but he was supposed to be mad and snap back at her, not cringe away. "I need more time. Stop hounding me!" he snapped at her, his eyes only focusing on her for a moment before looking away frightened, like if he had to look at her for more than a second, that he would turn to stone or something.

Even if she wanted to hate him, she couldn't help but worry about him too. She couldn't watch him like this and not care about him. She hesitated as she reached out again, this time successfully stroking back his curls in a loving way. When he didn't push her off, she scooted an inch closer and felt his head. He was burning up, and she knew that shouldn't be happening. He was a vampire, he shouldn't be able to get sick. "Hey, hey, look at me. It's okay. I'm not going to hound you," she told him, her voice gentle as she kept stroking his blond curls. She rested her hand on top of his arm, using her thumb to stroke circles into his skin as a way to comfort him.

He looked at her almost as if he was seeing an angel, or ghost. His expression was a mix between shock and relief to see her. She had obviously missed something here, something that clearly involved her and him. "Becca? Is it really you?" he asked her, his voice small and frightened. He looked almost broken as he struggled to just sit up on the piano bench. She helped him get fully on the fully before taking the spot beside him. His body wouldn't stop shaking, and she was starting to worry about him. "Prove it to me," he told her, his voice was stronger than it had been before. It wasn't until he turned to look at her did he notice just how close they were to the other.

It was like that moment in Professor Shane's office all over again. His eyes flickered down to her lips, giving away how he had wanted her to prove it to him that it was her. The moment was over just like that, he had found a way to ruin it, again. "If you think that I'm going to kiss you, that's not going to happen," she told him as she put distance between them by getting up off of the bench and moving a few feet away from him. "If all of this crap was just to get me to be with you, it's another fail on your end, Klaus. Have a crappy life," she told him as she picked up her forgotten bag and turned to leave the room, fully intending on leaving him there alone.

"Wait, please,"

She stopped in the doorway, debating in her head if she should just leave and keep walking, or go back to help him. He didn't deserve her help after what he put her through, she shouldn't give it to him. He had ruined her life and broke her heart all in one day, that should be enough reason for her to keep walking and never look back, but here she was, turning around to see what he wanted from her. "Silas, he stabbed me . . . with the white oak stake. There's a little piece of it stuck inside of me," he managed to explain to her, taking deep breathes to keep from crying out in pain. He was in excruciating pain from the looks of it, and it hurt her to just see him like this.

Worry filled her as she turned back to face her, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. Caroline hadn't mentioned anything about seeing Silas last night, and Klaus had been with them. All she said was that things had gone bad and that she had killed the witches. She had mentioned that Klaus had stuck behind to help her bury the witches until morning, but that was the last time she had seen him. Far be it from him to fake an injury to get her to be close to him either. She knew that he would do it, it was just a matter of if he was doing it now to keep her here or not. "Silas? Why would he go after you? Wh-what did he want?" she asked him, moving back over to where he was slowly. She wouldn't put it past him to be faking all of this, but she almost knew in her gut that he wasn't.

He raised his head up as she stood in front of her, almost desperate for her to be closer. He wanted her touch back, wanted her hands on him again. It wasn't just because he liked her hands against him, touching his body, but because her hands were cool. They were cold against his burning skin, and he just wanted to feel that again. He knew that it would come off badly, and she would probably leave, if he asked her to touch him again though. "Well, I was in no position to ask questions. Suffice to say, I'm hurt," he told her, trying to remain strong and not sound like a complete idiot in front of her. "So you can understand why I called you?" he went on to ask her. In his mind, it was as clear as can be as to why he called her. He trusted her to take care of him, help him, and not take advantage of the situation.

He also just wanted to be near her, see if he really did still have a slim chance of getting her back. The fact alone that she had shown up, and left yet, had to mean something. The second she had seen him, she had been at his side in a second, she still cared about him. Now he just had to make this crisis work for him with her, as long as he didn't die in the process of doing that. "No, not really. Killing my mom, sending my brother away, sleeping with someone else, and you think I'm the person you want to call right now? What about Rebekah or Kol? I'm sure they'd be more help than I would. Oh, or maybe you can call Hayley, I'm sure she'll take great care of you," she snapped at him as she took the spot beside him to look at his wound. Just because she cared enough about him to stay and be worried about him, did not mean that he was forgiven for what he had done to her. He was far from forgiven, but she wasn't about to just leave him here to die.

As much as she wanted to hate him, and she really did want to, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to him too. She had already lost so many people, just this month alone, she couldn't lose another person that she loved, even if it was Klaus. "I don't want them here . . . I wanted you," he told her honestly. He wasn't going to lie to her about that, she was the only one that he wanted her with him. He could see that she was still hesitant on helping though, and his anger got the best of him. "If I die, Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan . . . Tyler, they all die with me," he, very stupidly, warned her. He knew that if he had made any ground, he had just lost it with one sentence. She still ceased to surprise him though.

She rolled his eyes, knowing that now he was just putting up the tough guy act. He was scared, but he didn't want her to know that. He never wanted to know when he wasn't at his best, and right now, he was definitely at his worse. Her hand touched his cheek, bringing his eyes onto her. He looked almost surprised to see her being so gentle with him. "A simple begging for my forgiveness would have worked too. What do you want me to do?" she asked him, unknowingly stroking his cheek without even thinking about it. It was just a natural reaction for her to be kind and gentle with him.

He got lost in her eyes for a moment, leaning his head into her touch. He knew that his body was still shaking in pain, but for a moment he felt better. It was her touch, the need to have more of it. For just a moment, the pain had disappeared, but it soon returned when she cleared her throat and broke their intense stare. He winced and turned his head, motioning her where to look with his eyes. "Well, it's quite simple, really. I need you to cut the stake out of me," he told her, acting as if he was just telling her that she had to pull the splinter out of his finger or something. He honestly didn't care how she did, only that she did, in fact, do it.

Her eyes landed on what he wanted her to use and widened. Disgust crossed her expression, now officially hating this idea of his. It was a pair of bloody pliers, making it clear that he had been trying to do it on his own for god knows how long. "Oh, you've to be kidding me," she blurted out when she noticed that he was completely serious about this. This day just couldn't get any worse for her, let alone this month. "Fine, whatever, come on," she told him as huffed, knowing that it was now or never. When she knew that she couldn't stall, she got up, motioning for him to stand up and lean against the piano while she retrieved the pliers.

$%^*&^

After an hour of digging around in his shoulder, she wasn't having any luck in finding anything. She was completely crossed out, that was for sure, but nothing that resembled anything that shouldn't be there already. Guilt hit her every time he cringed in pain, she knew that it was hurting more because she wasn't as strong as him or any other vampire. It took her longer to dig around than it would Caroline or Rebekah. "I cannot believe I'm doing this right now. You're lucky I loved you," she told him. Almost immediately she wanted to take it back though, loved was not the word that she had wanted to use in the same sentence as him. "Would you look at that, you do have a heart after all," she told him before breaking the rib she had been looking at. Hearing him in pain didn't make her feel better like she had wanted it to though. It made her feel guilty, but she wasn't about to let him know that. "Sorry, it was just a bloody rib. My bad," she told him, acting as if it was really a mistake, though they both know that it was a dig at him. She was still mad at him, rightfully so, and causing him a little pain should have made her feel better.

He really wasn't in the mood for her to have her giggles while hurting him. He knew that he deserved it after what he put her through, but still, now was not the time for her to get back at him. If she wanted to get back at him, she could do it later after she got the bloody thing out of him. "Well, I'm glad you're finding my misery so amusing," he snapped at her, gritting his teeth as she continued to dig around inside of his shoulder for the mysterious piece of the white oak stake.

She was offended by his accusation, she didn't have to be here at all. For all she cared, she very well could have just left him here to get it out himself, but she didn't. She was here trying to find the stupid thing, not giving up even if she knew nothing was there. "There's nothing in here, Klaus. I've been looking for an hour, if there was something, I would have seen it by now," she told him. She knew that he thought there was something there, but she couldn't anything but rib bones. "And if you think this is fun for me, you're wrong. I don't like . . . I hate seeing you pain. It's not fun for me," she continued on, clueing him in on that little fact. As much as she wanted to, she hated seeing him hurt, especially if she was the one causing it like she was right now.

Klaus refused to believe her though, he could literally feel the splinters of the wood inside of him, digging at his flesh. How could something not be there when he could feel it against his bones, feel it killing him the longer it was in there? That wasn't possible, it had to be there. It just had to be. "If that was so, we would have been done an hour ago, now wouldn't we?" he growled at her, his patience with this situation quickly decreasing along with his tolerance to the pain he was feeling. Every time she moved the bloody thing, it felt like a dozen shards of glass being shoved inside of him.

It wasn't her fault that nothing was there though. He was the only that was determined that something was there, not her. She had been telling him for the past half hour that there was nothing there. It wasn't like she was lying to him, there really wasn't. He was stubborn as usual though and he had to be right about this. "It's not my fault that there's nothing in here, Klaus," she snapped at him, her annoyance getting the best of her. She didn't even have to be here right now, she could leave him to suffer with his imaginary piece of the stake inside of him if she wanted to.

"There is," he snapped back at her.

Both of their tempers were on overdrive now, which probably wasn't the best thing for them. The last thing they needed was one of them doing something that they regretted, especially when she currently had a pair of pliers inside of him. The fact that they were so close to his heart didn't help his nerves either. One wrong move, and she could really kill him. Even if she knew that there was nothing there, she still had to be careful. With all his squirming, it wasn't making it any easier. "Maybe you're imagining things, cause there really isn't," she told him as she continued to dig around in his shoulder. It was absolutely gross, but he insisted that she do it.

"Ahh!" he yelled as he hit the table angrily in pain.

She must have touched something she wasn't supposed to. It wouldn't be a surprise to her if she had, this wasn't the safest way to go at this. She knew that, and she knew that he knew it too. This needed to stop before she really hurt him or he accidentally hurt her because of the pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized profoundly before she realized that she wasn't. This was his idea to do this, if he was hurting, it was his own fault. "You know what, there's nothing there. This is stupid, and it's getting us nowhere," she told him as she pulled out the pliers, causing him to growl in pain, and toss them on the table. "We're doing this another way," she told him before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Klaus there to only watch her walk away from him.

#%^%*&^

By another way, she clearly meant torturing him. She had left him to fend for himself while she sat on the couch looking through her phone. Becca was taking a page out of Caroline's book, she knew that while Klaus was like this, he'd do anything to make it go away. She could use that to her advantage now, fix at least one problem in her life. He just had to give in first. "I can feel the splinters moving toward my heart," he said over to her as he struggled to get the piece of the white oak stake out on his own. He had ended up behind one of the couches, trying to dig, or scratch, out the piece of wood on his own. She wasn't really sure which he was trying to do, but either way, it wasn't pretty. "Help me!" he snapped at her as he looked over the couch to just seeing her sitting on the one across from him. This wasn't like Becca, she didn't just sit there while he was dying.

He blamed Kol for this change in Becca. She has use to be his sweet angel, ready to help anyone and see the good in darkest of people, people like him. Now she was putting him through this torture and she hadn't even told him what she wanted in return for her help. He knew that he was more to blame for her sudden change, but he was going to blame Kol. It was easier to go that than to accept what he knew deep down. "Not until you give me your word that you'll let my brother come home," she finally told him, letting her wishes be heard by him. She knew that it was a long shot that she would actually get what she wanted from him now, but she had to try. The Klaus she loved would have given her everything she had ever asked for. She just hoped that he would still do that.

Even in his poor state of health, he wasn't going to give in so easily. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that he wasn't going to. She could see that he was in so much pain though, and she knew that if he didn't give in soon to her terms, she would be the one to cave and help him. Becca knew that she shouldn't have even come, she should let him suffer after everything he did to her, but she didn't have it in her to just leave him like this. It just wasn't her, and they both knew that he knew that about her. "How do you know I won't simply break my word?" he asked her, knowing fully well that she knew he could simply just go back on his word to her the second she helped him.

She knew that he could do that, but she also knew that he wouldn't. Klaus talked tough, but when it was for her, he'd do anything for her. He might have hurt her, but it hadn't been to get back at her for hurting him first. It had been to get back at her brother. To make his life miserable, she was just caught in the middle of it. Regardless of who he was really trying to hurt though, he had, in fact, hurt her. But her point was, he had never broken a promise to her since they had met. "Because it's me asking, and you've never broken a promise to me before," she told him, reminding them of the one thing about their relationship that remained to be true. Hurting her was one thing he did without thinking, but he wouldn't break a promise to her, she knew that he wouldn't.

"I've saved your life," he tried to counter, but it didn't mean anything to her.

Saving her life doesn't make the fact that he killed her mother any smaller of a blemish on his list of wrong-doings. Just because he had saved her a few times, doesn't mean that taking her family away from her would suddenly disappear and she'd be grateful to him. "And you killed my mother. You owe me this, Klaus," she told him, making it clear that she wasn't going to pity him just because he saved her. "Why can't you just do something decent for once?" she asked him, making it clear that neither of them needed leverage in this, he just had to be the decent person for once in his life and tell her okay. That was all he needed to do, but they both knew that he wouldn't.

Klaus knew that she was right about this, he knew that she was, but he couldn't give in to her this time. He wouldn't let Tyler beat him, regardless of how much he wanted to please Becca by giving her what she wanted from him. If she had asked to him to do anything else, he would have, but not this. He couldn't do this, not even for her. "Because Tyler Lockwood tried to kill me," he snapped back at her through gritted teeth. His body felt as if it was on complete and total fire, but he still wouldn't give in to what she wanted him to do. He refused to do it, and he wouldn't be changing his mind any time soon.

That was the worst excuse she had ever heard. She knew for a fact that the group had all been trying to kill him since he got to town, that was nothing new. They had almost succeed just a few weeks ago if Bonnie hadn't switched his and Tyler's bodies. "They've all tried to kill you, Klaus, and you've tried to kill most of them," she snapped him, reminding him that he wasn't so innocent in all of this. "You've never done anything that would hurt me before though, Klaus. You always thought it out, but you didn't this time. You hurt me, you broke my heart. I shouldn't even be here helping you at all. I should walk out that door and never look back," she continued on, reminding him why he had hurt her so badly. He hadn't done it on purpose, he had just meant to hurt Tyler, but in turn of doing that, he had hurt her too.

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!" he snapped at her as he shot up to his feet, getting in her face.

She barely flinched as he got in her face. She could see that past the anger, he was more hurt than anything else. He knew that she was right, but he didn't want to admit that she was. He just wanted her to forgive him and for them to move on with their lives. He knew that she couldn't do that though, but it didn't mean he couldn't hope that she would. "What is wrong with you? I'm here, Klaus. I'm here, on my own free will, to help you. Even if you don't deserve it," she went on to tell him, making it clear that she knew that she shouldn't be here, that she shouldn't be helping him. "You don't deserve me, or my help. Yet, I'm here! I'm here, Klaus! For you, yet you still can't get out of your own way! God, sometimes I just want to hit you!" she snapped at him, her fists clenching at her sides. She had half the mind to really hit him, but instead, she chose to just walk away.

She had only gotten the chance to turn around before he cut her off, zipping around to stand on the other side of him. He wasn't about to let her just walk away, they were far from done talking about this, and he wasn't going to just let her leave again before they finished. "Don't turn your back on me," he growled at her, grabbing hold of her arm to keep her from running from him. He couldn't let her go, he didn't want to. Becca had been his light, his angel, she couldn't just walk out of his life.

"Klaus," she gasped.

He wasn't holding her tight enough to bruise her, but it was tight enough to hurt a little, and certainly strong enough to keep her from leaving him behind. She had been able to make her feelings clear since day one, he hadn't stopped her, but he needed her to know his side of the hurt too. Becca hadn't been the only one hurt, though what he had done had been far worse than she had, it had still hurt him all the same. He needed her to see that. "I bloody loved you and you went and slept with Kol! You are _not_ the only victim in this, Becca! You've been by my side since we started. Do not turn your back on me now," he warned her, shaking her a bit on accident as he made his point clear. She couldn't just walk away from him, he wouldn't let her.

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" she snapped back at him.

The look of devastation on his face nearly made her want to take it all back, but she knew deep down that he deserved it and so much more. He hadn't let go of her arm, which made her nervous about what he was going to do now. Her eyes searched his own, trying to get a read on what was going on in his head, but it was harder than it had been before. It was like his mind was somewhere else entirely, no long in this moment with her and their current fight. "It's gone," he said out so softly it was almost a whisper. His expression was almost one of disbelief, like whatever it was, he hadn't expected to be suddenly just gone.

"What?"

Amazement crossed his face, like their fight was completely forgotten now as he realized that all the pain, all the torture he had been putting himself through for the entire day, was now gone. He didn't know how, and he didn't want to know, but it was gone as if it had never been there to begin with. "The pain," he said out as he touched the back of his neck where it had been, only nothing was there besides dried up blood now. "The pain is gone," he told her again, trying to process this and figure out what had just happened. It felt like he had been dying just a few minutes ago, and then he and Becca had started fighting it was suddenly gone. None of this made any sense.

Becca knew though, she had known for a few hours now. At least, she knew a part of it. She knew that there had been nothing inside of him, that he was imagining the pain and that it had always been just in his head. "Because it was never there, Klaus. I told you, it was all just . . ." she had started to tell him, telling him that she had been right from the start of all of this. She had even told him as much beforehand when they couldn't find anything with the pliers.

"In my head," he finished her sentence.

The thought of Silas having messed with his head terrified him. The fact that there was someone out there that could hurt him both upset him and scared him. He hadn't felt so weak in months, not since he had last seen Mikael, but he had been able to beat him. He had been able to finally beat Mikael. "He got in my head. Silas was in my head, Becca," he confessed to her, telling her of his new fear. She could see how afraid knowing that scared him, and if this had been a month ago, she would have gladly thrown her arms around him and told him that it would be alright. Now though, now she didn't know if she should even care or move to comfort him.

It wasn't just that Silas had been able to one-up him once that scared him, it went a lot deeper than that. Now Silas was here, and he had no idea how to fight him and protect himself from him. More importantly, how to protect Becca from him. His head lifted up, meeting her nervous eyes. She had pulled him back from losing himself, just like she had always been able to do. He wasn't sure how she did, but no matter how she felt towards him, she had always been able to get through to him. "You got my mind off of it. You brought me back, Becca, like you always do," he told her, his voice soft now as he let go of her arm. His hands slipped down her arm, finding her hand.

She felt her body tense as he entwined their fingers together, kissing her hand. He was slipping back into what was easy for them, and she was scared that she'd slip back into it with him if they didn't put any space between them soon. "Klaus," she tried to warn him, but she wasn't sure if she was loud enough for even him to hear her. After another moment, she had enough strength to pull away and turn her back to him. She needed a moment to collect herself and be able to breathe properly. "If he can get into your head and make you, of all people, think that you're dying . . . what can he do to the rest of us?" she asked him once the real problem registered in her head. Her body turned to face him again, the worry loud and clear in her eyes as they met his tired blue ones.

He took a step closer to them, moving into the small amount of space that she had put between them, and reached for her. Her body tensed for a moment as he touched her cheek, stroking her skin lovingly. He was being gentle, like how he had always use to be with her. It was like all the times before, and that was the problem. Even after everything he had done to her, she still missed his touch most of all. "He won't touch you, I promise," he told her, keeping his hand on her cheek. He missed being able to touch her, and it had killed him to be so far away from her.

He could see that she was nervous though, nervous of him touching her, nervous of them being so close to each other. It wasn't the only thing she was worried about though, no, it was something else too. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's Bonnie, Caroline, Damon . . . all of them, Klaus. They have no idea what he can do. What if . . . what if he kills someone else I love? H-he killed Jeremy, he can kill any of them. What if . . . w-what if he . . ." she was starting to break right before his eyes. Her worrying was getting the better of her, and he could see that she needed someone to just tell her that it would be okay.

He knew that he should be the last person to comfort her, but right now he was her only option of comfort. Klaus honestly didn't mind, he missed being the one she went to when she needed comfort her, he wanted that back. He wanted her back. "Hey, hey, shhh. Shh, it's okay. Breathe, there's nothing you can do right now while you're upset. He won't kill anyone else, I promise," he told her as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him as he smoothed back her hair. "I promise," he whispered into her hair as he kissed her head. It was like old times as he held her, and he didn't want to ever let her go again.

It was all too familiar to her. Becca knew where this was leading to, and she needed to stop it before it got there. They couldn't happen again, this, couldn't happen again. Being with Klaus like this, she couldn't do it. It felt like she was betraying her mother and Tyler by letting him back in, and she refused to do that again. "Um, I-I should, um, should go clean up," she told him as she pulled away from his embrace. He looked almost hurt as she pulled away from him, but he didn't say anything but nod before watching her leave the room. Even if it was just an embrace, it was a start, and he could accept that.

$%#%^$&

After cleaning up the mess they, mostly him though, had made, she had taken a shower before coming down. She knew he wouldn't mind, and it wasn't like she had never used his shower before. She would just rather not go home smelling like blood and bleach. Living with Matt, he would at least question the bleach part, and she really did not want to explain the past few hours to him. "I used all of your bleach, and your shower," she told him and she finished drying her hair with a towel as she walked past him. She had every intention of just walking past him and leaving, but apparently he had other ideas.

"Hey,"

He reached forward, catching her arm as she was walking by him. She turned, her eyes on his hand touching her before lifting up to meet his eyes. He had put a shirt on since she had left the room, but his mood seemed to be a lot better since then too. "Thank you for helping me today. I know you didn't have to, but you did. So, thank you," he told her as he lowered his hand from her arm down to her hand. She didn't stop him from entwining their fingers, which he saw as a good sign.

A blush rose on her cheeks from the stare he had locked on her. She could see all the emotions playing behind his blue eyes, and it was becoming too much for her. She had loved him, a part of her would always love him, even if she knew it was wrong. Her nervous eyes lifted up to meet his, getting lost when they did. In that small moment of time, it was like they had gone back a month and it was just them again. He loved her, wanted her, and her feelings were the same. There was no Kol, he didn't kill her mother and send her brother out of town, it was just them.

Without her even realizing it, he had moved closer, using his other hand to cup her face carefully. His thumb stroked her cheek as he leaned in. He wasn't going to waste the moment and let it pass by him. Becca seemed to snap out of the trance just before his lips could brush against hers and jerked back, averting her eyes quickly. "Um, I-I should get going. Goodnight, Klaus," she told him as she pulled her hand back from his. He didn't make any move to follow after her as she started to leave the room. The moment had come and he had missed it, but he was willing to wait for the next one to come.

"Can't we at least be friends then?" he asked out to her, hoping that she'd at least give him that much to work with.

Becca paused where she stood, going over the question a million times in her head before turning to look back at him. He was waiting for an answer, and she knew that he was hoping that it would be a yes. She didn't know where she stood with him yet. One hand, she should hate his guts and laugh in his face, but on the other, she knew that she still loved him on some level or else she wouldn't have come tonight to help him. She decided to just throw the towel back to him, smiling weakly when he caught it. "I'll think about it," she told him before walking out of the room. He grinned as he held onto the towel that now smelled like her. It hadn't been a no, but it wasn't a yes yet either. He'd just have to keep trying, and he would. He loved her too much to give up.


	110. Prom Night Disaster

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, the muse for the story just hasn't been there, finally got this chapter done though. It definitely came out differently than how I thought it was going to be. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 110_

_ %$#^$^&%*&_

Becca was sitting up in her room, staring out her window. Matt was in his room getting ready for the prom, a prom her brother should be taking Caroline to. He couldn't though, because Klaus had run him out of town. It was moments like now that reminded her why she was supposed to be mad at him. She missed her brother so much, and she knew that she wasn't the only one. Caroline missed him too. Matt had decided to take both Caroline and Bonnie to the prom, seeing as both of them had lost their boyfriends and that was just the kind of guy he was. Becca could only hope that he would makes it out of this town alive and find someone nice to grow old with and fall in love with.

Unlike how she knew her life was going to end. If it wasn't bad enough that she was doomed to love a man who, not only wasn't alive and was over a thousand years old, but broke her heart a dozen times over. What was worse though, was that she probably wasn't going to make it to her own senior prom, let alone her next birthday. She had missed the junior prom with everything else going on, meaning that she wouldn't even get to go to one prom.

With Iliana dead, she wasn't sure how long it would be until the symptoms start up again though, and then she'd die. She knew that Kol was trying to figure something out, but a part of her knew it would be useless. Her one chance at living was gone, and she should have known that it would have only lasted for so long.

It was a knock on her balcony doors that returned her from her thoughts. Looking over, she saw that Kol was standing on the other side of it. Matt had warned her not to invite Klaus or Kol, that was his only request, so she complied and didn't invite either of them inside. Not that she was looking to invite Klaus in anywhere, but she was keeping to her work none the less. Kol wasn't happy about it, he wanted to be able to come into her room, but he was keeping his thoughts to himself, for the most part.

Getting up, she crossed the room, grabbing a blanket off her bed and wrapping it around her shoulders before opening the doors. It had gotten cold with winter finally hitting them. If Kol wasn't already dead and could actually feel the cold, she would feel bad for not being able to invite him in. Just because he couldn't come inside though, didn't mean she had to freeze while talking to him. "You've been ignoring my calls," he spoke up, giving a look to tell her that he knew exactly what she had been doing. She went to apologize, make up some excuse as to why she hadn't answered him when he called, when he spoke up again. "It's not important right now. Here, go change into this. We're going out," he told her, hanging her a garment bag hurriedly.

She was caught off guard by him shoving the bag in her arms, she didn't get a moment to look at it before he pushed her to go. The look he was giving her was telling her not to question it and just put the dress on. Unzipping the bag, she gasped upon seeing a beautiful red floor length gown. "Kol, this . . . where are we going?" she asked him instead, knowing that this was way too beautiful for just a burger date at the Grill.

"Why, darling, we're crashing a prom," he said to her, saying it as if she asked the stupidest question.

Whatever answer she had been expecting, that clearly wasn't it. She wasn't even sure what she had been expecting him to say to her, but that definitely caught her off guard. Becca never pegged him as the one to willingly go to a formal dance. Especially a high school dance where it was bound to be dull compared to the ones he's been to in the past. "Better question. Why are we crashing a prom? I didn't think you were into that stuff," she told him as she held the dress up to herself in the mirror. She to admit, it really was beautiful and a part of her really wanted to wear it.

Kol wished so badly he could go in and stand behind her, brush the hair off her shoulder and nuzzle her neck, telling her how beautiful she's going to look in the dress. He wanted to tell her every dirty thing he wanted to do to her, even though he knew she wouldn't let him get that far. Ever since baby Gilbert's death, she'd hardly let him touch her. The most he would get now was a peck on the lips, an actual kiss if he was lucky enough. He didn't understand why she was pushing him away, and he was starting to grow impatient with it. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him back, so he didn't see the problem.

"We're crashing it because I know you missed yours, and I know . . . I know you won't be in town for the next one," he said nicely.

She knew what he really meant, she wouldn't be alive for the next one. She would either be the undead, or really dead. Either way, she wouldn't be graduating alive. She'd be lucky to make it to her eighteenth birthday. Though, she shouldn't complain. She had out lived Jeremy, and he had the magic ring that was supposed to bring him back to life. "I don't know, Kol. Damon and the others are probably going, I don't think they'll like seeing you there, and it-it's not even my prom. It's Ty . . . it's Tyler's prom," she suddenly looked sad as she remembered that a Lockwood should be there, but it wasn't her.

Kol really wished he could come inside now, tell her how stupid she was acting for passing this chance up. He just wanted to give her one night that she'd never forget, a night where she'd laugh and have fun with her friends before things took turns for the worse. "Then go for your brother, darling. Go in his honor, have fun for him. Come on, I've even in a tux," he told her, giving her a grin as he motioned to his outfit.

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a quick look over before looking away. It was no surprise to her that Kol would take any chance to wear a tux. He knew he looked handsome in one, which was why he would take any chance to wear one. "Please, you don't mind wearing a tux, Kol. But, whatever, fine. I'll go. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. I have to change and do my hair," she told him, shue-ing him out as she closed her balcony doors. He chuckled, happy that she had changed her mind. He was also pleased to see that he could make out her frame through the curtains while she undressed and changed. Now, that alone made his night.

#%^$&^$&^

Kol and Becca walked up the path to the school. Becca was amazed by the scenery around them, while Kol was just admiring how beautiful she looked. Her red dress fell off her shoulder, clenched at her waist while the skirt flowed down past her feet. He had tried to convince her to wear heels, but it hadn't worked. Instead she wore white clear flats, the show bedazzled with gems. She had left her hair down, the curls flowing past her shoulders as she looked around.

Her arm was looped around his as they walked together. Her eyes saw the screens in front of her, her feet coming to a halt upon seeing what was playing on them. It was pictures of all the seniors. Some of her brother were even in it, no doubt thanks to Caroline. Tears weld up in her eyes when she saw a picture of her brother giving her a piggy back ride after one of the football games he won. She was dressed in her cheering uniform and holding up the game ball. Her face was lit up with the biggest smile, one that matched her brother's as he looked up at her.

"I miss him so much, Kol," she whispered out, but she knew he had heard her.

Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed her head and kept moving forward with her. He hadn't planned on that set back, but he was determined to give her a good night to remember, even if it killed him. As they found their way inside, they were greeted with a room full of dancing teenagers and lights. It was actually pretty amazing to look at, and it was definitely Caroline, that Becca knew for sure. She searched the room for anyone and spotted a few of her friends, but she wasn't looking forward to doing the mingling thing just yet.

Tugging on Kol's hand, she pulled him right into the crowd with no warning. Not that he was complaining. "Dance with me!" she shouted over the crowd as she started to move to the beat of the music. Kol wasn't quite as up to date on how to dance to this kind of music yet, but he could caught on quick enough. Glancing around, he mimicked what the other boys around him were doing. He didn't really understand how people could consider this dancing, it was far from it, but it seemed to make her happy enough.

He reached for her hand, twirling her around before pulling her back to him. She looked happily surprised at the move as she fell against him. Her back was against his chest, his arm wrapped around her as he nuzzled her neck. They were still dancing to the beat, but Kol was taking advantage of the being so close to her. "Kol," she breathed out when he started kissing her neck. When she felt his hand slip down past her waist, touching her thigh, she pulled herself away from him.

"Don't," she warned him.

She had made it clear that she wanted to go slow. Sleeping with him had been a mistake, they should have waited. She didn't want him expecting that it was just going to be that easy for him to get her into bed. It wasn't that his touch repulsed her or anything, she loved when he kissed her, but she was afraid. Afraid of crossing that line again and getting her heart broken by another Mikaelson brother. Maybe that was why she was pushing him away, she wasn't sure, but it didn't mean she was going to risk it.

Regardless of why she was doing it, it didn't sit well with him. Here he was, trying to give her a good night, and she still won't let him be close to her. He didn't understand why she was suddenly trying to get as far away from him as possible. "Don't, what? Don't kiss you? Don't hold you too closely? You didn't seem to mind before, Becca," he hissed back, his temper getting the best of him. "I understand you want to go slow, whatever the bloody hell that even means, but I do believe that there's a difference from 'going slow' and completely stopping," he told her, leaning in close so he could talk to her without being overheard by someone else.

She knew she wasn't being fair to him, she knew she wasn't, but she couldn't help it. As much as she wanted to give in, she was trying not to. She wasn't one of those girls who hoped boyfriend to boyfriend, especially when they were brothers. "I know there is. I just . . . I need time, okay? I don't . . . I don't want to just jump right into this. I like you a lot, Kol, I do, but I-I loved him. I think I still love him, and he hurt me so badly. I'm alone because of him, and I just . . . I can't go into another relationship so quickly," she hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but it was how she felt.

He looked at her stunned, not knowing how to take that. Was she . . . was Becca really breaking up with him at _prom_? After all he did to get her here, she was going to dump him over nothing? The unfamiliar hurt feeling filled his chest as he looked at her. "What the bloody hell does that mean?" he asked her, his tone almost angry now. He had to misunderstand what she had meant to say. She couldn't be breaking up with him, they were barely even together in the first place.

That being the case, he wasn't sure why he felt so hurt. Becca was just some girl, something to keep him from getting bored. She had been the one he couldn't have because she was his brother's girl, but he had gotten her. He had beat the challenge that was Becca Lockwood. It hadn't been hard to do, he should be bored by now. Becca was looking at him with those doe eyes he couldn't be mad at, looking guilty as she looked over at him. "I just . . . I don't want to be with anyone right now. It's not you, I just . . . I can't be with you right now, Kol. I'm sorry, ex-excuse me," she said sadly, trying to hold back the tears as she pushed past him and hurried to get outside before someone saw her cry.

Keeping her head down, she hurried to get outside before someone could stop and ask what was wrong. Of course, that would mean one of her friends would notice her, and as long as Elena was having a crisis, which she always seemed to be, no one would care to think twice about her. She only slowed to a stop as the fresh cold air hit her once she was outside of the building. Hearing the door open behind her a moment later, she turned to see Klaus standing there. "What-what are you doing here? Are you following me now? Now-now really, um, it's not a good time. I said I'd think about it, Klaus. That's more than-"

"I'm not following you," he cut her off.

Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment upon hearing that. She had gotten ahead of herself, how course Klaus wasn't following her. He was mature enough to know better. Klaus wasn't into 'teenage drama' as Hayley had put it to Caroline a few weeks ago. "Oh, um, sorry. Why-why are you here then? I doubt it's for the food. You hated coming to the last dance," she said over to him, remembering how he had come with her to the last decade dance. They had just gotten together. It was only a few months ago, but it seemed like a whole other life time since then.

She was trying to keep him from seeing that she was crying, but she knew that he already knew. Klaus always knew when she was upset, and he had always known just what to say to make her laugh. She didn't want to laugh this time though. Becca just wanted to go under a rock and hide there. Hurting Kol like that, breaking up with him, she hadn't meant to do that to him. That was the last thing she had wanted to do, but it didn't change how she felt. "My sister and I have a bet going on, I just came to see if she failed or not. What are you doing here, I didn't realize you skipped a grade," he tried to joke with her, meaning to just get her to crack a smile.

Unfortunately, she didn't do that. She just looked away, not in the mood for jokes. She had just broke up with Kol, even after he got her a dress and brought her here. She felt like a horrible person. She was a horrible person. "Kol, um, he-he planed this amazing night just to cheer me up," she paused when she saw the look of disbelief on his face. "I know what you're thinking, that doesn't sound like him, but he did and I just . . . I just hurt him. I couldn't . . . after what you did, I can't . . . I don't want a relationship right now. I'll only hurt worse later on," she explained to him, her tears getting the best of her.

Becca didn't mean to crack in front of him, especially in front of him, but she couldn't help herself as the tears kept falling. Klaus found himself hesitating before grabbing her hand, pulling her back to him. Wrapping his arms around her, she cried into his shirt. Her fingers curled around his shirt, gripping onto him as buried her head in the crook of his neck. Klaus wanted nothing more than to just hold her. This was his opening, she was seeking comfort from him, and it was the perfect moment to make a move. He wanted to win her back, and he knew that he would score points just holding her.

Neither noticed that Kol had come outside, pausing when he spotted the two in their embrace together. The urge to rip his brother's heart out was there, alone with the urge to kill her too. He had done nothing but try to help Becca since he was woken up, and yet, she thought she could break his undead heart and go back to his brother's awaiting arms. Gritting his teeth, he zipped off before either of them could notice him.

"Um, I-I need to get home. I-I saw Caroline leave. I'll just catch up with-with her," she said softly to him, pulling back from his embrace.

As much as he wanted to offer to bring her home, he needed to stay and wait for Rebekah to mess up, like he knew she would. He needed that cure, and the sooner he had it, the sooner he could focus on getting Becca back. "Be safe, I'll check in on you later," he told her, kissing her head before slipping off his jacket. He took her by surprise as he put the jacket on her shoulders, kissing her cheek before heading back inside. Her body was frozen in place for a moment, trying to process what had just happened, before slipping her arms in the sleeves and heading off to go home.

$#%^#%^

Klaus went to the Lockwood house later on to check on Becca. He was worried about her, and he also wanted to gloat over the fact that he had won the bet against Rebekah to her. He knew the answer he had given Elijah, about why he wanted the cure, was a lie. A part of him, the selfish part, wanted to use it for himself. But the other part, the larger part of him that loved Becca, wanted to see if it would cure her. He'd rather her survive than him be able to make more hybrids.

He was heading up toward her front door when he caught her scent in the wind. Turning his head, he saw her sitting out by the fountain. She was reaching toward the water, letting the tips of her fingers touch the surface. He was about to go down to see her when the front door opened behind him. Turning around, he was surprised to see Tyler, who himself was dressed in a tux. Listening closely, he could hear Caroline sniffling inside of the house. His hybrid had come back to see her. He wondered if Becca had seen him yet, Klaus knew that she was missing him dearly.

Tyler frozen upon seeing him. He had only meant to come in and sneak out. He hadn't been able to see Becca, but he had left a note for her in her room. Seeing Klaus now though, he could only hope Becca wouldn't chose to come home now. "Was it worth it?" Klaus asked out to him. "To see her smile? To make her dream night come true? Was . . . it . . . worth it?" he drawled out as he took slow threatening steps toward him.

Tyler stood tensely, trying to stand strong in front of Klaus. He hated the fact that Klaus had this much power over him, but there was nothing he could do. "I don't suppose you gave your little sister the same pleasure in seeing you though," he said over to him, a knowing tone in his voice. He didn't need to ask, he already knew Tyler hadn't seeked his sister out. Klaus didn't actually care about the fact that Tyler had come back for a night of romance with his girlfriend, it was the fact that he was going to hurt Becca again by leaving without so much as a look that he cared more about. "So, in the shared interest of giving sweet little Becca a night she'll be sure to remember . . . I suggest you go over there and give your sister a proper goodbye before I rip your heart out of your chest," he told him, giving him a look not to cross him.

His eyes flickered past Tyler, over his shoulder to the fountain. Tyler paused, hesitating, before turning to where he was looking to see his sister. Her back was turned, so she had no idea that both men where there. She was still wearing Klaus' jacket, but he could see the red skirt of her dress. Giving Klaus a nervous glance, he nodded and headed over there. Klaus watched as Tyler tapped her on the shoulder. A small smile played on his lips as he watched Becca's reaction to seeing her brother. Her face lit up, he could hear her gasp from where he was standing. She shot up and threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. Lowering his head, he knew was intruding on their moment. Watching Becca for another moment, he took off before she could look up and see him.


	111. Something Wicked Has Finally Come

_Thanks for all the reviews! Good news, I'm almost done with this season and going to be starting Becca's world in New Orleans with the originals. Since it will be during the Original's timeline and world, it'll be a whole new story in the Originals category. I'll post an AN on here to let you all know when it'll be up to read. It's name will be The Devils Angel. It'll be starting with the second episode so there will be a bit of a time skip. I hope all of you will continue reading! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 111_

_ %$%^$^&$^&_

"_Becca, I'm standing in one of favorite places in the world. Surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you like we once talked about. Maybe one day you'll let me,_"

Becca had listened to the message a dozen times over the past week. It had been a week since Klaus had left for who knows where. Rebekah knew, but she didn't want to talk about her brothers. Elijah had left to make sure he didn't cause any trouble, and he had been trying to get Rebekah to go too, but she wasn't looking forward to seeing Klaus for a long time. Kol had been M.I.A since prom, and she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried about that. Kol was unpredictable, and she had hurt him.

Staring at her phone on her bed, she had no idea what to do. That had been on her phone for a few days after her left town. They had talked about where'd they wanted to go if they ever left town. New Orleans had been his top choice. He told her how amazing it had been there, even Kol had told her about it. Now he was there, and he wanted her to be there with him. It was out of the question though, wasn't it? She couldn't just pick up and leave. Besides that, it would be to go to Klaus and she didn't want to be around him either.

She couldn't just forget that he killed her mom and took her brother away from her. Feelings aside, that alone should keep her away from him. He should be a monster in her eyes, he was a monster. A monster who made sure her brother saw her before he left town again. A monster who comforted her after she broke it off with Kol. "Hey, Becks, I've got a shift. Why don't you come with me?" Matt asked out to her as he poked his head into her room. He had been extra weird around her lately.

With Elena turning her emotions back on, that crisis was over, for the most past. They were all still worried about her, but now Matt at least spared Becca some worry when he found out from Rebekah that Becca had broken up with Kol. As much as she just wanted to stay in bed, she knew he'd keep bugging her until she agreed to come. So, she skipped the bugging part and just agreed. "Yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you down there," she told him as she grabbed her phone, pocketing it, before getting up from her bed. Matt just nodded and said he'd meet her down there before leaving her be.

Looking over to her dresser, sat an angel figurine. It resembled her, her hair color, the dress was her favorite color, and her name had been inscribed on the bottom of it. As beautiful was it was, she couldn't help but feel threatened by it. Kol had somehow gotten it in her room a few nights ago. The warning was clear, just because he wasn't invited inside, didn't mean he couldn't find a way in. As she looked for something to wear, she couldn't help but look back at it again. She couldn't help it.

Kol has always been his friend, the one girl he cared about and took care of. He saved her life that night a few months ago. It had all changed in a matter of seconds. Kol was angry, and he was hurt, by her. She knew how Kol was, he was unpredictable and impulsive. It almost got him killed the night Jeremy killed Iliana. Now she was worried he was going to get himself killed and it would be her fault. She knew deep down that Kol wouldn't physically hurt her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt the few people she had left to hurt her.

Since he hadn't shown his face for over a week now, she hadn't been able to talk to him about what happened. She missed him. She missed being able to talk to him and hug him. Tyler had said goodbye to her, she had seen her brother and actually hugged him. All she wanted to do was tell Kol about it. They had been close friends before they got together, and like with Jeremy, she missed that friendship more than anything. That was what she needed, friends, not boyfriends or true loves. She needed friends in her life, and because sexual tension got in the way again, another friendship slipped through her fingers.

Wiping her eyes, Becca grabbed new clothes from her closet and went to change. With any luck, Kol would be at the Grill and they'd be able to talk. Rebekah could be there, and she was sure to know where her brother was. Talking to Kol was the goal, she realized, as she got dressed for the day. She was not willing to lose another friend, especially one that was as good to her as Kol had been. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Kol to meet her at the Grill. She was just hoping that he would actually get it, and if he did, that he would read it and really come.

#%$^%$^&

Becca was sitting at the bar with Rebekah and Caroline. The girls were working on their graduation invitations, and Becca was helping. "Is it suppose to rain tonight?" Caroline asked out to the two girls and Matt behind the bar. Looking over her shoulder, Becca could see that it was almost pitch black outside. The people coming inside were drenched, and they could even hear the wind from inside. The young junior felt sorry for anyone that was stuck out there, it looked like it was going to be a bad storm.

"Do I look like a meteorologist?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah before looking over. Across the room, Elena was throwing darts angrily at the wall. Since she turned her emotions back on, she had focused only on her need for revenge upon Katherine for everything she did to her. It had been fine for the first few days, but Katherine was like a cockroach, she couldn't be killed. "Someone needs to do something, before she explodes," Caroline said out to the two girls and Matt. Unfortunately, seeing as Elena chewed Caroline out, she and Becca didn't get alone long before that, and Matt was busy working. Which left . . .

"I got this,"

Rebekah.

Grabbing a bottle and some glasses, she hopped down from her stool and made her way over to the angry brunette. Elena and Rebekah had become friends while she had her emotions off, they had found common ground and Rebekah was hoping to still keep that friendship. Upon hearing the wind suddenly become louder, Becca's eyes flickered to door. She was expecting to see another person come in from the storm seeking shelter and warmth, but she was surprised to see that it was Kol instead. He caught her eyes and motioned for her to come follow him to one of the booths. "Um, I'll be right back. I've got to-to, um, to talk to someone," she said over to Caroline and Matt, not waiting for an answer before heading off to go see what Kol was doing here.

She didn't know how to approach him, if she should hug him or just stand there. Kol took her by surprise as he lifted up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Don't look so scared, darling. We had a little tiff, nothing to be upset about," he told her, giving her a grin as he looked back at her. It honestly only worried her more seeing him act like this. Kol wasn't a calm people, he didn't just brush things off. He got even. He could be cruel just like his siblings, and Becca wasn't going to pretend she didn't know that.

"It wasn't just a tiff, Kol. We-we broke up," she told him, searching his eyes for any sign that could tell her what was going on.

Kol was acting like they had just had a silly fight and were fine. They were far from fine, and the fact that he hadn't lashed out on her yet. Kol was like his older brother in a lot of ways, his temper being one of those things. Klaus killed her mom and sent her brother out of town to get back at her and Tyler. He took out his anger on her because she had hurt him a lot worse than just breaking up with him. "See, I can't accept that, darling. I don't get dumped," he told her, his voice almost too calm. "I also know how good we are together. I don't . . . I don't understand why you freaked out. We work, Becca. We are great-amazing together. That night we spent together, there were sparks and I know you felt them. You-you got scared because of how close and-and it scared you because it was so much more intense than Nik," he told her, taking a step closer to her.

Becca took a stop back, fear actually flashing in her eyes. This was a side of Kol she hadn't seen before. It wasn't like him, and she'd like to think she knew him really well. He took another step closer, cornering her against a table. "Are you afraid of me, Becca?" he asked her tauntingly, tilting his head to the side. His grin was taunting her almost, the twinkle in his eyes almost . . . malicious. "Perhaps you should run off to my brother, Niklaus, where else the hell he is. Do you, know where he is, Becca? I'm sure he's already made contact with you," he pressed, making it clear that he thought she knew something that he wanted to know.

What confused her more, was that she thought Kol already knew where Klaus and Elijah had gone. She knew that she hadn't seen him since the prom, but Rebekah had mentioned that Elijah had tried to talk both her and Kol into coming back with him. That was basically saying that he had talked to him, no doubt telling him where they had gone. So why would Kol be asking her? She opened her mouth to ask him why he was asking interested in knowing, when the power went out. Looking around, she realized that it was the storm that had knocked out the power. "Well, that . . . sucks," she trailed off when she realized that Kol was no longer in front of her.

Weird.

Hesitating a moment, she turned and found her way back to the others. Elena had gone to find out what was going on from Damon. She was gone before they could stop her. The four of them that were left went outside to find that the entire block was down, and it looked like the rest of the town was out too. "The power's completely out," Rebekah shouted out over the winds. It was like this storm came out of nowhere. There was no warnings what-so-ever. It just started and seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"I'll call my mom. Maybe she knows what's going on," Caroline shouted to them before taking out her phone and heading inside so she could actually hear something over the winds.

Rebekah, Matt, and Becca all looked around, trying to make sense of things as a police drove past them. Between this bizarre winds and Kol being weirder than usual, Becca didn't know what was weirder. "Um, I'm gonna see if Bonnie and the others were okay!" Becca called out to the others before following Caroline's lead and heading inside to make some calls to check in with the others. The last thing they needed was someone landing in a ditch somewhere and no one know about it until tomorrow.

#%$%^$%^#

Caroline had gone to meet Stefan at the school to help him, Damon, and Elena. Which left Becca and Rebekah with Matt at the Grill. The girls were busy lighting candles and making sure the people hiding out during the storm were okay. Most had already gone home and Becca was currently helping the last of them out the door, wishing them luck as they ran out into the rain outside. Thankfully the winds had basically stopped, and hopefully the last of the rain would follow its lead. "This wind is weird," Matt said out as he came out from the back. "One minute it was blowing like a hurricane. Now nothing. Not even a breeze," Matt said out as he looked between the two girls.

"It looks like the rain's about to stop too," Becca added in as she closed the door and went over to the other two.

"Looks like something wicked finally came," Rebekah said out as she turned and met the other two halfway.

Matt looked between the two girls and chuckled, not believing that the two had stuck around to help him. He was grateful Becca was here, he felt better knowing that he knew she was safer with him. Tyler had asked him to take care of his sister for him, and it was easier when she was actually right in front of him. "You know, you two don't have to be here. I mean, only technically one of us is getting paid," he reminded the two of them, looking between them to make sure they both heard him.

Becca watched how Rebekah was looking at Matt, she knew that look quite well. It was the same look she use to give Klaus all the time, the same look she knew she let slip on accident still, no matter how badly she didn't want to. "But it's fun. And kind of cozy with the storm outside, and the candlelight. And us," Rebekah said out to him, making it clear she was very okay with basically being alone with Matt.

That was all Becca needed to hear to know that she didn't need to be here for this. She might be happy for her friend having a crush on a nice guy like Matt, but she didn't need to be present when they get together. "I am so not listening to this right now. I'm gonna go try and call Kol again. He left when the lights went out and he didn't answer before," she said out, looking around awkwardly before motioning that she was going to leave.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting something," a voice said out from the doorway.

The three all turned around to see who it was. Becca and Rebekah both tensed up upon seeing who it was. Sharing a look, both girls knew that this couldn't mean anything good.

It was Iliana.


	112. Beginning of the End

_Thanks for all of the reviews, you are are amazing! One more chapter after this one and the story will be complete and I'll hopefully start the sequal soon. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 112_

_ $%^$^&$^&%_

Becca nervously went back down to Matt and Rebekah's sides, taking the spot beside Rebekah as they looked back at the mirror version of herself. Iliana strutted into the room as if she owned it. She had the confidence that Becca never did. She was a lot like Katherine, if they didn't know any better, the devilish Doppelganger probably learned most of her tricks from the original disappearing artist herself. The part that really stunned Becca, was that Kol was standing behind her. His eyes were cold and refusing to land on her for more than a few seconds at a time.

This was the Kol she had expected earlier. The one who was upset and wanted to lash out on everyone. It did worry her that Kol was with Iliana though. How she was even here was a mystery to her, and by the looks of it Rebekah and Matt too, but the fact that a hurt Kol was with her, didn't look like a good thing. "Now imagine my surprise when my long lost lover finds me sulking away my, unfortunate, heartbreak. Seeing as she's been dead for the past month, she was in serious need of a good hard drink, and being the generous friend that I am, I brought her to my favorite watering hole in this pathetic little town," he said out to them.

Kol was all grins as he crossed the room, going right past the shocked trio as he made his way to the bar. Becca's eyes followed him while Rebekah's flickered between them, her red flags flying high and on full alert now. Matt was thrown off guard by the fact how similar Iliana looked to Becca. He knew that there was another Doppelganger besides Katherine, but he had yet to have the pleasure of seeing her with his own two eyes. "You know how it is, back from the dead. It calls for a drink, don't you agree, Bekah?" Iliana said out, her taunting eyes on Rebekah with a knowing look. It was like she knew some dark secret the others didn't. If she did, she wasn't going to say. Not right now at least.

Iliana strutted right past them, sending a smug look to Rebekah and a quick wink to Becca as she did. She didn't have a probably with either girl, but that didn't mean she was going to be nice to them either. Rebekah had use to be her best friend, along with Niklaus, but neither had mourned her. Niklaus had for a moment, but that moment had mostly been because he was in shock that she was even alive to begin with. They had done their mourn a good thousand years ago, so she didn't hold a grudge. No, it wasn't them she wanted to get even with. It was another Doppelganger she had the misfortune of running into.

Becca felt a little stab at her heart as she watched Kol wrap his arm around Iliana, his grin on full display as he gave her a quick kiss. She knew that that was his way of hurting her for hurting him in the first place. It was messed up, using the woman that looked exactly like her to get back at her with, but it was no more screwed up than being in love with his brother. "I'm assuming since my dear sweet ex lover is here, that your little witch dropped the veil. I'll have to thank her," Kol said over to Matt and Becca, giving them both a smug grin. Becca had told him that that was what Silas had wanted Bonny to do, that was what the sacrifices were about. He was just surprised that she had actually been able to do it.

"Not completely, and not for long," Iliana said out to the group of teens and originals before her. "But who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge? And besides, my friend was in need of some . . ." she trailed off, her eyes connecting with Becca's, giving her a taunting smirk as she kept the stare going. "_Comfort_," she finished, her teasing smirk giving everything she needed to away.

"Unfortunately, my killer's already dead," she went on to say as she took the glass from Kol, giving his a quick thanks before swigging it back. Her face scrunched up as the familiar burn went down her throat before looking over at the others again. "But, as Kol here pointed out, his sister's just as culpable," Iliana taunted as she looked around the trio, taking in their worried and hurt expressions. "So, maybe you could help me find her?" she asked them, knowing fully well that none of them would lift a finger to help her. It was just fun to see their feathers get ruffled.

"If you hurt Elena-" Matt started to threaten as he took a step forward.

"Oh," Kol hit the bottle in his hand against the bar, shattering the bottom of it as he held up the broken top. "If she doesn't, I gladly will. The only reason I haven't already is because . . ." he paused as he glanced at a guilty looking Becca. Even if this was the Kol that she had been expecting to see, it didn't make her feel any better for hurting him like she did. "Is because there was reason not to. There's not now," he said, his eyes locked on her before flickering back to Matt, his smirk back in place. "But, please, do continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this," he taunted him.

"You've made your point, Kol. Now, leave. Both of you," Rebekah spoke up, knowing that things were just going to get out of hand if the two stayed any longer.

"First tell me where I can find Elena,"

"She left hours ago. We don't know where she is, now get out,"

Kol stared at her for a second, studying his younger sister. His eyes flickered back to the blond boy behind her. He had been the current human his sister had affection for, and it seemed her efforts had finally worked. "I see you finally got your quarterback to pay attention to you," he taunted her before his eyes returned to Becca. "And I half expected you to already be in New Orleans in bed with Nik. That's who you really want now, isn't it? Him being your mother's killer be damned?" he went on to say, his hurt and anger getting the best of him.

"Kol,"

He ignored her as he looked back at Matt. They both knew he would never hurt Becca, even he knew that, but that didn't mean everyone else was off limits. The more he looked at her, saw _her_, the more he just wanted to kill, hurt, something. "How's that throwing arm, champ?" he asked back to the football player. Without warning, he threw the bottle top at the human, hitting his right below his shoulder.

"Uhh!"

Pleased with himself, he grinned as he stepped down from the bar, Iliana following behind him as they made their leave. Becca grabbed Kol's arm before he could walk past her. Iliana paused, ready to attack if he wanted her to, but Kol's full attention was on Becca. He knew that she wouldn't beg for him to come back to her, and if she did, he knew that it would only be for her friends' safety. "Kol, please, can't we talk about earlier? What you said, about us, may-maybe it was just a tiff, we can talk, figure this out. You-you don't need to hurt anyone, you're better than that," she pleaded with him softly, making the conversation between them even if the others could hear them.

Kol looked at her confused now, he hadn't seen her all day. He ignored her calls, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing her while he was drunk mess. The only reason he had come was because Iliana needed the back up. When she had found him, he had been a complete mess and in no shape for this. She had sobered him up quick though. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, darling. I wasn't here earlier," he told her, his eyes cold and hard as he looked down at her. He would remember seeing Becca, talking to her, and he didn't. Whoever she had talked to, it wasn't him.

"What?" she asked him, surprised because she knew that she had talked to him.

Kol hesitated, glancing back at Iliana. She simply just nodded her head, knowing what he needed to do. He needed a quick break, completely shut her down. Becca was only going to act as his conscience, something he didn't need right now. She had made it clear who she loved, he had seen it with his own eyes, and he just needed to accept that. "We're done. You made that quite clear. Go cry to my brother, I've got better things to do," he said lowly to her, his eyes cruel as they glared down at her. Becca stood there in shocked, stunned by how he had talked to her. She knew Kol could be mean, but he had never been cruel to her before.

As he stormed out, Iliana trailing behind him, Rebekah touched her shoulders, giving her a sympathetic look. The girls hugged briefly before going to Matt to help him with the glass embedded in his arm. The blond sat him down and took the seat across from him, being careful to take the biggest piece out. "You know, I could just cure this for you easily, right?" Rebekah told him as she took another piece out of his arm.

"I'll be fine," he groaned.

Becca looked between them, suddenly feeling like a third wheel again as she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Um, I'm gonna go see if I can find a first aid kit," she told them, excusing herself as she went to go look behind the bar.

She listened to Matt talking about wanting to graduating human and felt tears well up in her eyes, knowing that in a year, she probably wouldn't even be alive to graduate. She didn't get the choice of being alive. Not that Caroline or Elena did either, but at least they didn't know ahead of time that they weren't going to make it out alive. Their deaths were accidents, tragic accidents, hers was destined to happen. "I think there's a first aid kit in the back," Matt said out, causing Becca to come back from her sad thoughts.

Wiping her eyes quickly, she stood up to see that Matt was trying not to look awkward as he leaned away from Rebekah. "Okay," she heard Rebekah say out, almost disappointed as she wiped off her hands.

"Um, I'll come with you," Becca said out, standing up as she waited for her to lead the way.

The two girls headed into the back together. Becca shivered, rubbing her arms as her eyes scanned the dark room while Rebekah checked the cabinet. "He was lying, you know," she said out, gaining the human girl's attention. "He's just hurt and doesn't want you to know," she went on to tell her, giving her a weak smile. Becca didn't know what to say to her, if she could say anything. Rebekah paused for a moment, before clearing her throat and grabbing the box.

The girls were about to leave when they heard a noise. Sharing a look, Rebekah passed the box to Becca and motioned for her to be quiet as she crept in front of her. Becca kept her eyes open as she looked for any sign of somebody being in here with them. It was so dark though, she wouldn't know if she saw anything unless they were right in front of her. Stumbling into Rebekah, she hadn't even realized that she had stopped. She was just about to ask her what was going on when she looked down to see Caroline sitting on the floor. "Caroline, how are you still here?" Rebekah asked her confused before both of their attentions were drawn to the blond's hands.

"Oh, my god,"

Her wrists were covered in blood. Caroline had been cutting her wrists for god only knows how long. Probably since she 'left' earlier. The second time Becca's seen someone that wasn't really them. Kol had confirmed to her that the Kol she had talked to before the storm knocked out the power was not him. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't have a good feeling about it. "I have to keep cutting," Caroline said out, making another cut on her wrist. Becca and Rebekah both winced at the motion.

Unfortunately, since Caroline was a vampire, she could just keep healing. Since she kept healing, she could keep cutting and not die of bleeding out. Rebekah snapped out of it when Caroline made another mark. "Bloody hell, help me get her out front," she told her friend as she knelt down and took the sharp object from the other blond. Together, they pulled her up to her feet and helped her bring her out to the front where Matt was waiting. Matt was confused to see them, but he didn't say much as he watched them sit her down at the bar.

"Call Damon and tell him about Iliana and Kol and about Caroline," Becca said over to him quickly as she found a wet cloth to clean up Caroline's arms.

"Caroline, hey, snap out of it," Rebekah told the other blond.

Becca watched helplessly as Caroline looked so broken. She looked desperate to go back to hurting herself. Silas has really done a number on her. A part of Becca was disappointed in herself for not realizing that Kol wasn't Kol earlier either. She cared about Kol a lot, she should have been able to see that it wasn't him. "I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed," Caroline pleaded as she struggled with their grips on her. She needed to keep cutting herself, it was very important that she did.

"Stop it, you're hallucinating,"

Caroline spotted the broken glass from the bottle Kol had broken before he left and she looked like she had finally found what she was looking for. She just had to get to it first. The girls were quick to get a hold of her before she could reach the glass though. "Just let me do this. I need to do this," Caroline begged them as she struggled to grab just one piece of glass. That was all she needed, if they would only just let her go.

"You're going to cut your hands off!"

Becca looked over at Matt, giving him a worried look as he stood there with the phone to his ear. He had gotten Damon to pick up, now he just needed to warn them. "She's been here the whole time. That means Silas is there with you," Matt said into the phone, his eyes flickering over to the girls. "It gets worse. The viel's down. Kol and this girl, Iliana, came by looking for Elena, they both seemed a little pissed," he filled them in, not knowing that Damon already knew that much. "We'll handle this. Just . . . watch your back," he said before ending the call and looking over at the girls with a helpless look. None of them knew how to help Caroline, but they had to at least try.

"Let go of me!"

"Have you tried compelling her?" Matt asked her as he approached the girls.

"I can't. She's on vervain,"

"Let me go!"

Becca felt so helpless watching her friend. She felt like she needed to at least try. Caroline had been her best friend, her older sister at times, it was the least she could do. "Let me try," she told them as she took Rebekah's spot in front of her. "Hey, hey, look, Caroline, you-you're graduating and uncle Bob and aunt Mary really want you to graduate with your hands. I want to see you graduate with you hands, and-and so would Tyler if he could be here," she tried to persuade her to stop, but not even the mention of her brother could snap her out of this.

"I need to keep cutting. I need to keep cutting. I need to keep cutting,"

"Stop!" Rebekah yelled before slapping her across the face.

"Rebekah!" Becca gasped.

The three waited on baited breath as they watched how Caroline would react to the slap. With any hope, that would have been what they needed to snap her out of it. Caroline raised her head up, brushing back her hair out of her face. They didn't know what to expect her to do, if she would dive for the glass or be back to the normal perfectionist that was their friend Caroline Forbs.

"_Bitch_!"

"Thank god," Becca breathed out relieved.

The three were happy to see that Caroline was herself again. The blond in question was confused as to what had happened. "That is the Caroline I know and loathe," Rebekah said out relieved as she got up and went to go find check on Matt's arm, leaving Becca to stay with her friend.

Without warning, Becca threw her arms around Caroline, taking her by surprise. Becca and Caroline hadn't talked in so long, but the thought of losing another person she loved, it wasn't something Becca wanted to think about. "Don't scare me like that again," she muttered into her blond hair as she buried her head into her neck. Caroline didn't know what to say as she hugged her back. She didn't even know what was going on. The last thing she remembered was calling her mom to find out what had happened. Now she was here, Rebekah was slapping her, and Becca was hugging her.

Regardless, as she wrapped her arms around the human girl, she remembered how much she had missed her friend.

$%$%^$&

Caroline went to go fill Stefan in on what had happened and find out how he was doing with all of everything, Elena, Silas, just anything that had been happening the past month. Becca and Rebekah stayed behind to help Matt clean up before it was time to head home. Rebekah had offered to stay over with Becca, claiming it was to protect her from Iliana and Kol incase Elena wasn't the only one on their revenge list. Matt finished locking the door before catching up to the two girls. "In case Caroline didn't thank you for pulling her out of that hallucination earlier . . . thanks," he said over to Rebekah as they started walking away from the Grill together.

Rebekah liked the fact that she had done some good, just like at the prom when she had saved April. It might have cost her the cure, but it had been worth it. Matt didn't think she was a monster any longer, and that felt just as good as actually helping did. "I'm just glad I got a chance to knock her upside the face," she brushed it off as nothing. The last thing she needed was for someone to think she liked being good. She was the original bitch, and she was more comfortable being that than the good guy.

"Oh, you know you liked helping," Becca laughed, nudging her.

"Oh, my god,"

Rebekah froze as she spotted something ahead of them. Becca and Matt looked confused before looking forward to see a man who looked like he had come from a Renaissance fair wandering around confused. "Who the hell is that?" Matt asked out, glancing back for Rebekah who seemed to have the answers he was now looking for.

She looked like she was seeing a ghost, and since the viel was done, she very well just might be seeing one. Becca just hoped that it was a good ghost and not a bad one. "That is my ex-boyfriend Alexander," Rebekah told them before looking past them to the ghost standing a few yards away from them. Becca could see how that could be weird, but she didn't see how that could be bad for them. "He's a vampire hunter," and now she did.

Their attention was pulled away from the hunter as the lights around town started flickering before turning on completely. The storm was over, and they were hoping that that meant that this would all be over now. "Looks like the power's back on," Becca said out as she watched some of the other building start to light up around her.

Rebekah looked around, she was hoping that meant much more than just everyone in town getting their powers back. She knew that Alexander, and not to mention Iliana, being back was not a good thing. The fact that Iliana was with her hurt brother, did not give her good feelings either. Iliana would just play on his hurt and make him do something stupid, something that could screw up the home she had made here. "Maybe that means the viel's almost back up and he'll disappear again," Rebekah said out as she looked over at the two beside her. She had a sinking feeling that she was wrong though.

"Or not,"

Alexander was looking around for something, and she had a bad feeling of what would happen when he spotted them. Being a ghost, she and Caroline had learned the hard way before when the ghosts were unleashed, that they couldn't be beat easily. They would just keep getting up while she started to tire out. Being the only one who could really stand a chance fighting him, that wouldn't be good for them. "We should get out of here," Rebekah said out just as Alexander seemed to catch sight of them. He started to make his way over to them as the blond turned to leave, Matt and Becca going to follow.

The three stopped with a quick jerk when they realized that Alexander wasn't the only ghost here. Conner and another man were standing there. Becca hadn't seen him before, but Rebekah had. She had been the one to technically kill him on the island. Vaughn had kidnapped Damon and she and Damon had tortured him for information about the cure and Silas before leaving him tied up to die. Elena had killed Conner after he almost killed Becca, Matt, April, and Jeremy right here in the Grill. "You should," Conner said out, a smug grin on his face as he scanned the frightened three in front of him. He and Vaughn shared a look before the blond hunter looked at them, his own smug grin in place.

"Too bad you can't,"


	113. The Revealing Truth

_Wow this has been a long time with this story, and I'm grateful for the people who stuck with it all this time. The reviews were all amazing, good and bad, and they motivated me to keep going and make it better with each other. I can only hope that you all keep reading Becca's story through the sequel The Devil's Angel. I hope to get it up as soon as I can! I'll post an AN when the story is up to read. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 113_

_#%^$^&%^&%_

The next morning, Becca was woken up to feeling of her body being on fire. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was laying on the ground. She wanted to get up, but her body refused to want to move. She hadn't felt like this since . . . since before Kol came up with the cure for her. "A hidden compartment filled with advanced weaponry. Man as evolved from his days throwing stones," the man, Alexander, said out as he examined Conner's supplies before him.

It didn't take her long to realize that Rebekah and Matt were already awake. Looking over at her friend, she noticed that was standing on the same kind of bomb that had almost killed Jeremy a few months ago. Worry filled her when she realized that all Matt had to do was twitch and it would go off and kill both her and Matt. "There is nothing we can do for you, Alexander. Please let us go," Rebekah pleaded with her ex, just wanting her friends to be safe.

Her ex didn't seem to be paying them any attention though. He was more interested in finding out what more of this stuff did. Unfortunately, he was left behind with orders to babysit his vampire ex and her boy-toy and friend. "I'm not holding you here, although I have a feeling that exploding contraption will have a hard time parting with your handsome friend in tact. Not to mention your other friend. She doesn't seem to be looking too well," he said over to her, his eyes flickering past her between Matt and a sick Becca.

Rebekah had watched Vaughn inject Becca with something to speed up her symptoms before he left. With Matt standing on a bomb, neither were in any condition to leave on their own. "Just go, Rebekah. I'll be fine. Take Becca and go," Matt said out to Rebekah. He was more worried about Becca getting out alive. If Rebekah could save her, than he'd gladly do anything to make that happen. He was going to keep his promise to Tyler, even if it meant he didn't live long enough to make it to graduation. Becca had a life ahead of her, she was the one who needed to make it out of here.

"I'm not leaving you,"

"N-neither am I," Becca coughed out.

Alexander seemed to rather ignore them as they pleaded for the other to be let go. It was honorable, he would admit that, but tying because he wasn't going to just free them. He had a mission to complete, a mission that had been compromised when Rebekah's brother slaughtered all of the hunters that night. Now he was bad, and their weapons were far more advanced, capable, than before. "The solider Conner found a way to siphon venom from a werewolf," he said out, his attention completely on the weapon in his hands. He was fascinated with how the world had improved since he died, especially in the ways to kill something.

"What do you want from us?" Rebekah asked him.

That seemed to get his attention. His head lifted to look at Rebekah, his eyes cold and angry as he looked at the blond. Rebekah looked nervously back at Matt, her worried eyes flickering to Becca. The sick girl had laid up on her forearm, but she didn't seem to be able to much more than that. "To fulfill my destiny. The brotherhood was created for one reason and one reason alone," he explained to her, talking to her as if she should have already known that. She had been there when the hunters started, she should know.

Rebekah wanted so badly to just grab both of her friends and leave, but she knew that was never going to be possible. Becca glanced back to see that Alexander was sitting on the steps of the trailer, focused on the weapon in his hands. Feeling around, she realized that she still had her phone. She debated who to call, who could really help and not just end up in trouble with them. Only one name came to mind, she just hoped he answered. "Go ahead, sweet Rebekah. Use you're vampire powers to whisk him away. You'll be leaving one of them behind, seeing as you can't take both with you. I'm sure you can survive the blast of six of these automobiles. But can he? I doubt even think she'll make it until sundown," Alexander said out, his voice cocky knowing that Rebekah wouldn't leave her two human friends behind.

Matt glanced briefly at Becca to see a phone under her side. She was trying to call for help, they just needed to stall before then. "Just ignore him, alright?" he said out to Rebekah, his attention back on her. He could see that this guy was getting under her skin, and she needed to keep a clear head if they were going to make it out of this. "Just think about something else. Like graduation. What are your plans? College, travel? Just because I'm never getting out of this town, doesn't mean Becca or you shouldn't see the world," he told her, squeezing her hands with a weak smile.

He was living up to his reputation of being the white knight. He would want Rebekah to take Becca and not him if it came to that. Rebekah smiled weakly, knowing what Matt was trying to do. "It's just been settled. I'm going to show you life as you've only dreamt it. We'll start in Italy," she told him, hoping that they would actually make it there. "There's a lovely little church outside San Vittore in Brienno," she added on, giving Alexander a look as she glanced back at him. That was where they were going to wed before he drove a dagger through her heart.

"Romantic spot, popular for weddings," he said out, mocking her with their past.

Ignoring him, Rebekah glanced over at Becca. "Yes, I'm actually surprised Nik hasn't already tried to bring you there, Becca," she said out before looking away and back over to Matt. She knew a month ago, her brother had been ready to marry that girl. He was helplessly in love with her, and he had been for a while. He was just waiting for her to be ready, and they both knew that it would be a while for that to happen. Klaus had been willing to wait though, he loved Becca that much. "And then I'll show you the Northern Lights in Springtime, the simatai gorge from atop. The Great Wall of China, every inch of the Louvre," she told him, a sad smile on her face the entire time. That was what she wished they could do, but first they would need to get out of this.

"China, Paris, Northern Lights. It's a date,"

"We'll see it all when we're done here because we can," she told him, smiling weakly before hearing Becca cough. Glancing at her friend, she knew that she was the bigger problem right now. She had seen how badly it had affected her before, she didn't want to see her friend go through that again. "As for Becca, we're find another cure and she'll be able to travel the world with whichever man she'd like to." she said to them both, looking between them giving them both a look to show that she was serious. "We're alive. We're not gonna to be stuck as ghosts in misery on the other side," she went on, sending Alexander a sharp glare behind her.

"Alright. You're done now," he snapped, now annoyed with her little jabs.

He threw the knife he had been sharpening, aiming to hit Matt. If it didn't hit him, it would knock him off the board and blow them up anyway. Either way, it would end with someone dying. "Matt!" Becca managed to choke out in a yell, jerking up without thinking. She yelped in pain from the quick movements her body had made.

Luckily, Rebekah was able to catch the knife before it could hit Matt. Unfortunately, he had jerked back on accident, causing himself to become unbalanced. Rebekah zipped around, dropping the knife as she grabbed onto his arms to keep his steady."I got you," she breathed out as they got him balanced again. Becca breathed out in relief, letting her body relax when she saw that they were okay. For now at least.

$%^%$&^%

It felt like hours have gone by, and any hope of someone coming to save them looked less and less likely to happen. Matt and Rebekah were going to miss their graduation, and Becca was never going to get the chance to do anything. At the rate all of this way going, Becca felt like she was going to die, even if the bomb never goes off. Alexander seemed pleased with himself as he circled around Matt and Rebekah. "Don't you two look cozy," he taunted them as he walked around them.

The trio watched as Alexander when inside of the trailer, disappearing from their sight. With any luck, he'd stay in there and wouldn't bother them anymore. He could let them be with each other and die in peace, if it got to that. They were all really hoping that it wouldn't. Matt and Becca had to wonder if the others even realized that they weren't at the school yet, or had even tried to check in with them. Probably not. "So, he seems nice," Matt said out, trying to ease the tension that had fallen over them.

"Don't make jokes, I'll laugh, and you'll fall," Rebekah told him, smiling weakly as she tried not to laugh.

Matt didn't want this to end this way, there had to be some way out of this. Glancing around, his eyes landed on his hand. The ring. The _freaking _Gilbert ring. Why hadn't he thought it before? He didn't know. "I'm wearing the Gilbert ring. I can't be killed by anything supernatural, so maybe if you're the one who detonates the bomb, I won't die. You can grab Becca and run," he explained to her, finding some hope to hang onto now.

Unfortunately, they couldn't be sure that it would work. Even if it did, there was still a chance Rebekah wouldn't be able to get Becca far enough away to keep the blast from killing her. It was too big of a risk, a risk Rebekah wasn't willing to make. "Absolutely not. You'll blow into a million pieces, the ring with it," Rebekah told him, making it clear that it was too risky of a plan. There were too many what ifs and she wasn't willing to risk the two friends she had.

"There's only one way to find out," he told her, giving her a look that told her he was right.

She glanced down at Becca, biting her lip as she thought it over. She knew that it was a bad idea, but she also knew that Matt wouldn't drop it because he'd rather them save then himself. Glancing down at the platform he was standing on, she realized what she had to do now. "Fine. Okay," she said out, her eyes lifting back up to his. If she was going to do this, she had to do it right. "The first rule of truly living . . ." she started to say to him.

"That would be doing the thing you're most afraid of,"

"Kol," Rebekah gasped as she looked past Matt to see her brother standing there.

She had never been so happy to see Kol before, and quite honestly, neither had Matt. Becca sighed in relief upon hearing him. Coughing, she winced as she laid up onto her forearms, turning her head to look at him. He had come through, he hadn't let her down, even though he had every right to. "Hello, sister. Quarterback," he greeted them as he took in the sight before him. He could honestly say that he had no idea what was going on right now, but it didn't look good.

He had left Iliana at the school. Stefan had buried them in the woods after Jeremy 'killed' them for a short few hours. He had gotten free and freed her. He was supposed to be helping Iliana rally the other ghosts, but when he had heard Bekah and Becca in trouble, he couldn't just ignore it. Rebekah glanced between the trailer and her brother, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Alexander came down to see what was going on. "Kol, listen to me. You-you need to take Becca and run as fast as you can," she told her brother, almost pleading for him to just for once listen to her.

"Bekah," he said, unsure.

He didn't want to leave her behind to get hurt. Even if she wouldn't die, he didn't like the thought of leaving her behind. He might not act like it, but family didn't leave family behind, he knew that. Klaus might not, but he did. "I'll be fine, Kol. Go. Becca needs you more. I'm an original, I can't be killed," Rebekah told him, giving him a weak smile in attempt to convince him.

He held out for another moment before groaning, giving in as he zipped over to Becca on the ground. He could see that she was in pain, and his chest hurt with worry for her. Not wasting a moment to ask her, he slipped his arms under her knees and her back, lifting her up with ease. Glancing back at Rebekah, she gave him a weak nod. Becca made a whimpering sound, reminding him that he needed to leave. Adjusting his grip on her, he zipped off as fast as he could. Becca held on tightly to him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. A few moments later, he heard the explosion go off and he could only hope that Rebekah and her football player made it out alright.

$%#$

Kol ran Becca back to her house. She had passed out in his arms, and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't invited in, and she wasn't conscious to say otherwise. Looking around, he noticed the swing and zipped over to it. He laid her down carefully, twisting around to sit himself and put her head on his lap. Brushing her hair out of her face, he couldn't help but be worried about her. "Becca, darling, you need to wake up. You-you need to tell me what's wrong with you so-so I can fix it," he told her, his voice soft toned as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Her face was completely motionless as she just laid in his arms. She looked almost peaceful, innocent, when she slept. The only thing that kept him from worry was the fact that he could see her chest rising and falling from each breath she took. He had hated her just a few hours ago, he didn't know why he was so worried about her. If he was smart, he'd leave her here and leave to go help Iliana. So why couldn't he just leave her? He didn't owe her anything, he didn't need to be her hero.

Looking down at her, seeing her look so pale, he felt a pain in his chest. She was starting to scare him, her skin was ten times paler than it had been last night, and her lips were chapped from being so dry. Her body would spasm every few minutes, trying to take in good breath of air. If he couldn't hear her heart beating, he would have thought she was close to dying already.

'_Becca was so pale laying in her bed. Her lips were getting close to turning blue, and her hair was even dull looking. She was sitting so still, if he couldn't hear her heart beating, he would have though he was too late. With a quick look to Iliana, she gave him a small nod to go on before it was too late. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kol carefully lifted Becca into his arms, letting her lean against him. "Why do I have to do this first again?" Kol asked back to his past lover, his eyes flickering over to her briefly._

_He hadn't really paid attention to how this worked, only to the fact that it would work and Becca would live to see tomorrow. Iliana's eyes were on the form of her descendant. The girl looked just like her, yet so different. "Yes. Your's and Niklaus' blood were in my system when I died. Since you don't want Nik to do this, it has to be me. She needs the blood of someone different, someone with a special kind of blood. Doppelganger, in my case. Hybrid would be better, but again, since you don't want Nik involved, mine's going to have to do. Our blood mixed together, with the right herbs, should be able to hold off the curse," she explained to him as she took the chance to look around the human girl's room._

_Kol nodded, even though it still confused him. If it was going to help her, than it was worth doing though. Biting into his wrist, he held it up to her lip, urging her to drink. "Come on, darling, drink. I need you to drink," he whispered to her, pleading with her to just drink enough for it to be enough. A part of him knew he shouldn't act this vulnerable with someone else in the room, but he'd worry about that later_.

_"Don't forget how this can effect her after, Kol. The more she drinks your blood, the stronger the bond will be. It'll be like she's sired to you. It might not bother you that she'll be sired to you, Kol, but it'll hurt her and Niklaus. They've been through enough, you should tell him once we're done here," Iliana warned him._

_Of course he knew the risks of sharing his blood with a human, especially one he had feelings for. It wasn't like when you healed a person. Damon Salvatore didn't know the signs. He didn't know what to look for. Kol had been around long enough to know. If Becca was to turn, she would be sired to him, and he'd finally win one over on his brother. He would win the girl, and Klaus would lose her. He looked relieved when she finally touched his wrist, holding his open wound to her lips. Glancing at Iliana, he couldn't help but grin. _

_Let the games begin._'

Lifting Becca up slightly so she was cradled in his arms. Brushing back her hair, her eyes fluttered open. Confusion was clear in her eyes as she looked up at him. She tried to ask him what he was doing, but he silenced her with a shake of his head. "Shh, love. Don't speak, I'm going to make it better. I promise, all you have to do is drink," he whispered to her, stroking her cheek to sooth her. She didn't looked convinced that this would help. She knew how vampire's blood effected her, and she was not looking forward to it.

When she drank Kol's blood before, it was always mixed with other things. Kol didn't waste any time in biting into his wrist and pressing it against her mouth. She looked panicked for a moment before she squeezed her eyes closed, grabbing his wrist as she let the warm coppery flavored blood slip past her lips. Biting his lip, he couldn't help but love watching her drink from him. He couldn't wait until she was ready to turn and be his for eternity. There would be no more distance between them, no more Nik to interfere. Rebecca Lockwood would be his.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kol's head jerked up, Becca tossing his arm away as she pulled away from him. Standing on the other end of the porch, was Klaus. Kol looked between him, hurt crossing his face when he saw how guilty Becca looked as she wiped the blood off of her chin. Even when she should hate this man, she still was affected by him just being there. "Klaus, he was just . . ." Becca started to say as she got up. She was up on her feet for all of five seconds before she collapse though.

Unfortunately, for Kol anyway, Klaus was quicker as he zipped across the porch and caught her before she could touch the ground. Becca's hand gripped his shoulders, looking up at him sickly. Even with Kol's blood, it wasn't enough. She felt stronger, but not as well as she had been just the day before. "Easy, love. I've got you. I've got you," Klaus told her, brushing back her hair as he held her up. His eyes flickered down to his brother, his eyes narrowing. "Just what do you think you were doing?" he all but snapped at him.

Kol glared right back at his older brother. If it wasn't bad enough he had been losing Becca to him before, it was worse now that he was here to be hero again. Gritting his teeth together, he slowly raised his eyes back up to his brother. "She needs blood. They injected her with something to speed up her symptoms," he told him, wishing that Klaus would just go back to New Orleans and stay far far away from them.

Shifting around, Klaus held Becca up in one arm while raising his wrist up to his mouth like Kol had done a few minutes before. Brushing her hair back from her face, he held up his wounded wrist, motioning for her to go on. "Your blood alone will only make her sick. She needs something to balance it out." he explained to his brother before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms. "Drink up, sweetheart." he told her softly, motioning for her to go and drink before his wrist healed up.

Becca hesitated, not sure if she should. The two locked eyes for a long moment, as if a silent conversation was going on between them. Kol stood rigidly as he watched the exchange, his anger boiling over as he watched her give him a small nod before pressing her lips to his wrist, drinking his blood like he had wanted her to. A winced shivered through Klaus' body, but he almost looked . . . blissed as he watched her drink from him. Kol watched on in envy as Becca pulled back from Klaus' wrist. She had to be exhausted by now.

As if on cue, she leaned against Klaus, her eyes closing from exhaustion. Her fingers gripped his jacket sleeve, her head resting on his chest tiredly. Before her legs gave out, Klaus was quick to lift her up. He watched her for a moment, listening on as her heart beat studied out and it was clear she was fast asleep. Once he was sure, he looked over his shoulder to his younger brother. "I'm taking her back to New Orleans with me. There's nothing for her here, she'll be safer there with Elijah and I. You can either come now, or stay in this miserable town with our sister," Klaus told him, his expression making it clear that he wouldn't be making negotiations with his younger brother about this.

Kol didn't want to go, he didn't want Becca to go, but there was no arguing with Niklaus when his mind was made up about something like this. He held out for a long moment before finally giving in. "Fine, but I need to do something before we leave. I have to keep a promise to someone," he told his brother. He spared one last glance to the beautiful mess in his brother's arms before zipping off. Klaus looked up at the dark night sky, the moon clear in his sights now. Looking back down at Becca, he knew this was just the icing on his cake. A child he had sired, his city which would soon be his again, and now Becca.

What more would a king want?


	114. The Devil's Angel Sequel

The sequel is now up to read! It's under the Originals catagory under the title The Devil's Angel. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
